Majors Revenge
by lala3472
Summary: First Fan Fic  What if Bella fell for Jasper. Bella is a firecracker and has been hurt by a lot of guys.  It all starts out innocent game of lust but what if it turns out to be more than a game, and falls for her and his past comes back to haunt him. MA 18 Warned
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I don't own these characters.

This story is rated M for the reasons of scenes of bi sexual content, and sex scenes. Abuse is also discussed and it has to do with Bella's past. It does not go into detail. Rape is also mildly discussed only to do with Rose's Past. I hope you enjoy the story

Chapter 1: The First Day of School

Bella POV

I had moved back to Forks to live with my dad. My mom remarried and Phil is a baseball player and travels a lot, she enjoyed spending time with me but I knew she missed him when he was on the road. I made the decision to move to dads to make it easier on her. I would miss the heat , but I do miss my dad and although I hate the rain and cold I want to see my mom happy. Dad as always was driving his cruiser picked me up at the airport in Port Angeles. My dad is the Chief of Police in Forks.

We arrived at the small house dad and mom had bought when they first married. I hadn't been here for years. We'd always take family vacations instead of coming to Forks, Washington knowing I hated it here. He was quiet. The house hadn't changed. I walked up to my room it had my old pictures in it and dad had furnished it for me. He bought me Pink Bedding with skulls, I absolutely loved it. As I was settling in I heard a car pull up.

Dad was out there by the time I got out there. I looked out of the norm for Forks. Billy black and his son Jacob greeted me. I vaguely remember them from my summers with my dad. We would always go fishing. Which I still hate to this day. Jacob gave me a funny look; I asked "What?" I guess the black pants with red accents and chains hanging off them weren't a norm here. What a joy school will be. Jacob and I chit chatted about what we used to do in the summer. Dad turned to me and called my name. "Bells" "Yes Dad" I replied. "I was planning on taking you car shopping, and Billy was going to sell his truck so I bought it off of him." I was absolutely in love with it. It was an older truck, but it looked sturdy. I trip on flat surfaces so I needed something sturdy. Jacob showed me the inside and the tricks to shift. He rebuilt the engine so it was good as new. I fired it up and it scared the shit out of me. It was loud, there would be no sneaking out of the house and leaving in this truck, I thought to myself. Letting out a little chuckle. I had a good day. Tomorrow was my first day of school. I was not looking forward to it. I was an outsider and with the reaction Jacob gave me on my outfit I'm sure it is going to be much worse tomorrow. I told dad goodnight, did my night routine, and went to bed.

The next morning rolled around too quickly. I woke up tired and pissed off. I couldn't sleep the damn rain kept me up. ping, ping, ping was all I heard. Today is not going to be a good day. I can feel it already. I got out of bed, not wanting to. Took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed and put on makeup. I did the typical dark eyes, hot topic pants and pink tank top with a skull on it. I loved this outfit. Screw the others if they didn't like it. They can kiss my ass. I went down to the kitchen in thought. Dad asked how I slept, I told him how exactly I did. "Like Shit" He turned around and looked at me. I wasn't the little shy and sweet girl I used to be and it surprised him. He chewed me out. Whatever, I can tell that will not be the first time. After you have been screwed over by too many guys. You tend to develop a I don't give a shit attitude. I am a good student and love to read but you could never tell from my appearance. After the little ass chewing, I grabbed my bag and headed off to school. It wasn't hard to find. Nothing was hard to find in Forks. It was a hick town. This is going to be a long 2 years. Hopefully I will make some friends and not be the loner I was in Phoenix. I arrived at school. All eyes were on me. It was as I was a celebrity. I was just the chief's daughter, but everyone looked at me as a shiny new toy. My truck fit in with the others. I spotted a nice jeep and a corvette they seemed out of place oh well. The bitch is probably spoiled and mommy and daddy bought them. Not my problem though I'll probably never talk to them. I made my way to the office got my schedule. The day passed by. I got the usual reaction to my outfit, stares and whispering. Only a few people didn't and I was grateful it was a difficult day as it is. It was the typical what's your name?, What do you like, blah blah, blah, now take a seat. I did make a friend in one of my classes, Angela; she was dressed in casual outfit. I was surprised she even talked to me. I can tell she is a brave person. I am not the most approachable person. I may have an I don't give a shit attitude but I am a caring person and very selfless. If you can get passed my appearance and see the real me it is a mask. I am a nice person deep down you just have to get to know me first and put up with the attitude. Most people aren't willing to.

It was lunch. Angela invited me to sit with her at the table. I met Jessica, Ben, Mike, and Tyler. I knew Jessica and me weren't going to get along what so ever. She was stuck up and that is the biggest pet peeve of mine. She is the kind of girl I always told to fuck off in phoenix. Ben, Mike and Tyler were ok. Mike was too willing to help me. I think he was trying to get with me. No way in HELL would I date him. Hopefully he'll get the point I am not interested, or I could play the dumb girl lol. My attention was taken away from the conversation when five beautiful people walked in the cafeteria. I am not a lesbian but I think the 2 girls in the group could make me one. I'd be willing to try it. The guys were definitely fuckable. They were like Greek gods. Although 1 of them dressed a little too much of a metro sexual for me. I tend to wonder if some of them are gay. I turned to Angela. "Angela, Who are they?"

" The Cullen's" She replied.

Of course, Jessica had to get in the conversation. "The big guy is Emmett, and the girl with him is Rosalie. " In my head, it was thinking of what I could do to her that was the first fantasy about women. The Tall guy with the pixie is Edward and the pixie is Alice. Edward dressed too preppy for me and Alice was a fashion diva by the looks of it. "Maybe Edwards gay and she is a cover up" I said. I saw him get a pissed off look and the other 2 guys were trying to hold back a laugh. "Who is that?"

"That's Jasper" Angela Replied

"He Single?" I asked. I could think of many different things to do with him with that Wavy blonde hair and muscular build, and those golden eyes. They were different but I could stare at them for hours.

Shit he is looking

"No one's good enough for him here." Jessica decided to answer

I saw a little smile on his face for that one.

"So Jessica you try to get with him or what and get turned down?" I questioned

I got a dirty look for that comment; I could tell the others found it funny they were trying not to laugh. I guess no one really talked to her like that. I also noticed they were done paying for their food and on their way to the table laughing, They weren't too far from us when I made the comment about her. Maybe they heard it.

Jasper's POV

Alice had said there was a new girl coming today. She didn't know why it was important just she would become her friend. That's all I knew. I didn't pay too much attention. She always bitched about the clothes I wear. I like the color black and like chains and whips but I also like my western attire from when I was human. I just found I had more fun dressing this way plus it pissed her off. I haven't found a girl that was worthy enough to try them out on. Maybe she will be it.. As I finish my thoughts I hear Edward.

"I am officially scarred by that image, you holding whips and having a girl tied up is not my thought on fun." He said

"Just because you haven't been laid in a few months doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun, you have to explore it a little, you may like it" I said

He flipped me off for that one. And my mother gave me the eye too. Edward got lucky and she didn't see him.

I picked up my bag for school and the others went to the cars. Rose drove her corvette. Alice tagged along with her. Edward, Emmett and I got in the jeep. Emmett drove of course like always. We made our way to school parked in the usual parking spots and went to class. It was uneventful until lunch. That is when it got interesting.

I got a look at the new girl. She looked hot, maybe I found the girl to try out my new whips and chains. Edward again gave me a dirty look. The others raised there eyebrow. " I was thinking about using the new whips and chains I got on the new girl" I said. They just shook their head, except for Rose who I think was having some interesting thoughts to that response. The next thing I know Edward is trying to ignore Roses thoughts just by the way he is acting. "Hey Rose, Why is Edward looking at you like that?" I asked. She was not shy, would express her opinion, and was straight to the point with no filter. "I was imagining her with a vibrator playing with herself and me watching and when she comes I could eat her out. " She replied. Emmett got a huge smile on his face. She had never voiced that fantasy. "Can I watch?" He and I both replied in Unison. Edward and Alice were shaking their heads. They rarely had sex and I felt bad for her, she really wanted it but he thought it would be better if they weren't "addicted" to sex like the rest of us. I think he is gay a little. Shit, he can hear my thoughts. Before I know it he smacks me in the back of the head. "Oww what was that for?" I said knowing damn well why. "I am not gay" he replied. Emmett found it amusing.

We were just finishing paying for our lunch, which we never ate, but to keep up the human façade we bought it. I heard an interesting comment coming from the table the new girl was at. It was directed towards Jessica. I hated that girl she threw so much lust at me it was ridiculous. I just learned to ignore her. But I felt amusement and mischief coming from the table. That was when I heard the new girl ask Jessica if she had try to get with me and got turned down. Jessica was pissed. I found it quite amusing and it was the truth. Jessica did try but she finally got the hint, but not before a few tries. And they were miserable attempts. Before I knew it all of us were busting up laughing. She smiled at me. By then we were at our usual table. That is when it hit me, I want to get to know this girl. I know the family would be against it. But with the way she is dressed and her attitude it could be fun. Damnit, I'm horny now. She is more than fuckable maybe we could have a relationship even.

"What is this girl doing to you Jasper?" Edward Asked

. "Nothing" I said with a smirk.

" Right, maybe a relationship?" He said

The others looked at me like I was crazy. I had never wanted a relationship with anyone let alone a human.

" I think you are going soft" Emmett said

"Fuck you man, I am not" I said

"Your falling hard for this girl, and could give you a run for your money." He said

"I hope so it will be fun, is she does" I replied

" I look forward to seeing this" he said.

I felt some mischief coming off of him

I wonder what he is going to do? Emmett always up to trouble if mischief was involved. I wonder how much trouble we will get into this time. We are good kids, its not the school that we would have to answer to it would be Carlisle and Esme. Alice turned Emmett and me and shook her head. Obviously, she saw his plan and didn't approve. I couldn't help but notice the emotions coming from Bella throughout lunch, which I found out by listening to the conversation they were having, she was curious, amused, and lust. I can understand the curious, few humans were curious but they always had fear too. She didn't, what confused me was the amused, and lust. Yeah the humans at times showed lust for us but it quickly faded and fear came through. I wonder what she was amused about.

"So the new girl afraid of us" Emmett asked

"No, she isn't she's curious, amused. and her name is Bella" I said leaving out the lust part, I wanted to keep that to myself. I'm storing that into the memory to figure out later.

"wow a little touchy are we" he said

I just flipped him off. Lunch passed quickly and we were about to head off when Alice told me Bella was in my biology class. This could be interesting.

I arrived at biology on time. I got the normal look from the teacher, wondering how I got all the answers on the test right once again. We were all straight A students and rarely got into trouble except for Emmett and I on occasion. When she walked in her scent was mouthwatering. I fought back venom. The monster wanted to come out but I kept the major caged. She introduced herself to the teacher and had her slip signed. It worked out perfectly, the seat next to me was the only open seat. I could get to know this girl. Maybe find out what her favorite position is. I had better stop thinking about that before I get a noticeable problem. As she walked over to me it was manageable with the burn in my throat. I could do it. She came and sat down. "I'm Bella, what's your name?" She said with a smirk. She was throwing lust my way like crazy. I could tell she was a firecracker. No human had ever came this close to me and wasn't afraid. I like her. "I'm Jasper, nice to meet you" I said with as much southern charm as I could. Then is when the lust tripled. I had never felt this much emotion from a human, if I had been standing it would be very obvious that I had an issues in my pants and on my knees. I was trying to not fall of the chair, she smirked. What the hell. She is playing with my emotions. I pushed lust toward her and she looked like she was about to jump me right on the spot. I enjoyed that moment. I won this round. Most of class passed by this time neither of us paid attention. The bell rang, I could smell her arousal and it made want to taste her. As she was walking out the door, I grabbed her ass. Bella turned to me and said "two can play this game" winked at me and started walking to her next class. I felt jealousy coming off Jessica. I smirked at Bella, she saw Jessica's face, and laughed.

Bella POV

I walked into biology. The teacher signed my slip and thank god didn't make me introduce myself. They all knew who I was by now. I was the chief's daughter. I saw a familiar face, Jasper. I was not nervous I had a plan. I walked to the spot next to him and sat down. "I'm Bella, what's your name?" I smirked. He looked amused. I think he was thinking the same as me he had that twinkle in his eye. "I'm Jasper, nice to meet you." He was from the south, that accent turned me on. I could feel me becoming horny and not a good thing in the middle of biology. All of a sudden, I was starting to get aroused. What the hell, this isn't cool. I want to jump him and take him now. Fuck, I am in Biology. Damnit this isn't fair. The bell finally rang as I was out the door I felt someone grab my ass and I knew who it was. It was Jasper, I could smell his cologne. I turned around and looked at him amused. "Two can play this game. "and winked at him. I knew I was aroused and needed out but this was just too fun. As I was about to leave I got a death glare from Jessica. If looks could kill, I would have been dead.

Jaspers POV

The day passed by and it was the end of the day. I met up with the family. I saw Emmett first, and the rest made their way to the cars. We were getting ready to leave and Bella walked out as I jumped in the Jeep. I felt a shot of lust to bring me down to my knees. Emmett and Edward of course noticed it. Well the thought I had of "Fuck Me" didn't help with Edwards reaction. Emmett just looked at me in question. "What the hell was that dude" Emmett asked. I smirked "Well with the amount of lust being thrown at me I am happy I bought those whips and chains recently. Her emotion as she walked out the door about put me to my knees due to lust." I told him. The girls finally made their way to the corvette. We headed home as I watched Bella intentionally shake her ass all the way to her truck out the corner of my eye while leaving the parking lot. Tonight is going to be an interesting night.

Bella POV

The day passed by quickly. Gym of course was the worst, coordination isn't my best quality. Ended up hitting Mike in the head with a ball. We all laughed about it. I got changed and was headed out the doors of the school and saw Jasper jumping in a Jeep along with Edward and Emmett. That didn't help the situation I was already horny and a sexy man and Jeeps always are a turn on. I saw him about fall, I smirked. I headed to my truck. I intentionally shook my ass on the way there. I knew he was watching. I enjoyed every minute of it. The girls got in the corvette and left. Maybe they won't be so bad after all. The day didn't go as bad as I thought it would. I look forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow will be interesting.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed the first chapter there is more to come


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- these are characters of Stephanie Meyers. I don't own anything. Sorry I forgot to put that in the first chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it**

**Previously in Major's Revenge**

**Bella POV**

The day passed by quickly. Gym of course was the worst, coordination isn't my best quality. Ended up hitting Mike in the head with a ball. We all laughed about it. I got changed and was headed out the doors of the school and saw Jasper jumping in a Jeep along with Edward and Emmett. That didn't help the situation I was already horny and a sexy man and Jeeps always are a turn on. I saw him about fall, I smirked. I headed to my truck. I intentionally shook my ass on the way there. I knew he was watching. I enjoyed every minute of it. The girls got in the corvette and left. Maybe they won't be so bad after all. The day didn't go as bad as I thought it would. I look forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow will be interesting.

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella POV**

I got home and started dinner. I was making spaghetti. I had just finished the sauce and dad pulled up in his cruiser. I started the noodles and sat down to work on the rest of my homework I hadn't finished before starting dinner. He came in the door took off his gun hung it up and came in the kitchen. Of course I knew tonight was going to be a long night. I first am probably going to get the rest of the ass chewing he didn't get to finish this morning, and then ask about school. He walked in gave me a hug and kiss.

"Bella, how was your day" he asked

"Good, I mad e a few friends, found out I am not going to get along with a few and saw some hot guys and I sit next to one of them in biology the other one is taken." I said

His jaw dropped to the floor. He didn't know what to say. He just stared. He haven't really seen the real me I had changed a lot in the past 6 months. I was straight to the point and didn't filter my thoughts and opinion. It took him a few minutes to respond. I just sat there and smiled.

"What?" was all he could say.

"How was your day?" I said with a smile.

"Bella, what is with the attitude change?" He asked

"I was hurt in my past relationship and it changed me to who I am. " I said

"What's his last name?" He asked

"I am not telling you his last name. He is in enough trouble due to it." I said

"What kind of trouble?" he asked with curiosity

"Well let's just say he had a broken nose and a few black eyes when he tried to slap me the first time and it was his last. So you understand why I am not a shy and outspoken person anymore."

"Uh yeah, but still tell me his name. I won't hurt him too bad maybe put a warrant out for him." he said

"No dad, it is fine mom took care of it. Let's just say his parents weren't happy and he is on house arrest by them till graduation along with an assault charge," I said

"Why didn't your mom say anything about this?" he asked

"Well we both knew what you would do. I can take care of myself dad." I told him.

"Fine but if he bothers you again let me know." He said.

By the time we finished our conversation about my ex. The noodles were done. I dished up plates for both of us. We talked a little about school and classes. He didn't dare ask about the hot guys I mentioned. I think he was a little scared of my answers. It caught him off guard a little.

Once dinner was finished, he went to watch the game on the TV.

I went and called my mom, told her about my first day of school. She laughed about the whole Jessica situation. She knows how I feel about stuck up snobs. I didn't tell her about Jasper. I'd have to go through another sex talk and I didn't need to be told I could get pregnant by having sex or to use protection. I have heard it plenty of times. I did a little reading, went down stairs, and said goodnight. I got out my favorite toy and took care of the issue Jasper had caused. I fell asleep a happy girl. I had dreams of Jasper and Rosalie. The dreams of Rosalie makes me curious, maybe I can talk her into doing a few things with her. I woke up quite refreshed The next morning.

**Jasper POV**

"My god look at that ass" I said

"What, Where?" Emmett Said

"It was Bella's ass and she was shaking it all the way to her truck." I said. "You know Rose heard that comment. Right"

"Yeah, there will be hell pay when I get home." Emmett Said.

"Well maybe not Em, with her thoughts earlier, I might disagree." Edward said.

We all laughed and before we know it we were home.

Esme greeted us when we came in. She knew something was up. Edward was grinning from ear to ear. That only told her something happened or something was about to shock her.

"What happened?" Mom asked

"Nothing happened. Mom" he replied

"I don't have to be an empath to know something is up with that look on your face." Mom said

"Well Jasper, has a girl he's interested in Mom." Edward said. Mom grinned and was about to say something until Emmett had a smirk on his face. Mom knew something was up.

"Well Mom he's not the only one interested." Emmett said.

Mom looked at us with a confused look. She knew this couldn't be good with a smile when he said that.

"Okay, who else is interested?" Mom asked. Mom braised herself for the answer, but not well enough.

" Well Rose is, Mom" I said. At that moment, the girls walked in the door. She didn't even have a chance to think of a response when mom questioned her.

"Rose, how was your day" Mom asked with mischief flowing out of her.

"Good, quite entertaining, at lunch Jasper was having fantasies about the new girl using his whips and chaining her up." Mom looked shocked "Also she told off Jessica when she told her that none of the girls were good enough here for Jasper. Her exact words were So Jessica you try to get with him or what and get turned down. She was speechless." Mom was still speechless. She finally was able to respond to Rose's comment. Rose was amused but irritated Em outed her.

"Well Rose, I heard you were interested too? Is that true?" Mom asked

"Well mom, she is hot." She replied Emmett just smiled.

Mom walked off shaking her head to see dad in the study.

Alice just stood there in horror, she was in a vision. I am pretty sure it was either my decision to tie Bella up to the bed frame and spank her and fuck her senseless, or Rose's fantasy earlier. I would love to see that come true.

The next thing I know Rose is smacking me in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?" She asked. "I didn't say anything that was your lovely pea brained husband who brought it up." I told her. " I know I just wanted to do that for your comment earlier. "

"What you can't say you don't want to see her with another girl eating her out." He said

"Well I won't disagree, I would like to see Bella giving rather than receiving." I said, about that time I feel Rose's emotions switch from irritated to horny. I chuckle.

"Em you might want to take care of your girl before she decides to make Bella her girlfriend and leave you out of the action." I said. His eyes lit up and they ran up the stairs vampire speed and disappeared into their room. We then heard moans and screams. Edward and I decided to go hunting. "Alice you want to go for a hunt." Edward asked her "No, I am fine reading my magazine. Thank you very much."

"What the vision of me wasn't that bad, or was it Rose's fantasy you saw?" I asked

"I saw both of them one after the other. I don't want to see the things you guys want to do to her. I like men." Alice said

"You don't want to try being with a woman, maybe you could alternate between a woman and Edward when he won't give it to you." I said chuckling. Carlisle came walking down the stairs.

"As entertaining it is for me to hear this conversation your mother is quite disturbed by it." Dad said. "Boys go hunt and leave Alice alone. Just because Jasper and Rose find her attractive doesn't mean Alice needs to be involved."

"What if Em isn't turned off by the Idea either Dad?" I said.

"Well son, you can do what you want but leave Alice out of it" Dad said. I felt his amusement and knew he was just trying to be nice to Alice.

'Maybe she is curious but won't admit it" I said. He just shook his head and told us to go hunt, he was trying not to laugh for Alice's sake. We went for a hunt and didn't get back till early in the morning.

**Esme POV**

I couldn't believe what I heard, I don't know what was more disturbing Jaspers idea or Rose's admission that she was hot. I walked into Carlisle's study, he was reading a book. I could see he was amused. He came over, hugged me, and kissed me.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked

"I am disturbed by my children. Jasper has whips and chains and wants to tie the new girl up and Rose is having fantasies of eating her out, and playing with her." I said.

He just laughed. "You know honey Jasper has had the whips, chains and hand cuffs hanging on his wall for a while now. Didn't you expect him to use them sometime?" he asked laughing.

I was in horror. "I just thought he collected them, he has like 10 whips, oh my this girl in trouble if he actually follows thru. What has this world come to?" I said

He just shook his head. "This is not the same world we grew up in, they like the more kinky stuff now."

He said.

"Oh no, we aren't going to try anything like that I refuse." I said. "It's quite alright we don't have to well maybe a little spanking." As he was laughing.

"I'll go talk to the kids. Alice seems mortified with all this." He said

"Oh you should have seen her face when she went into the visions, she look mortified." I said.

"I'm going to talk to them now. Jasper and Edward need to hunt. I love you honey, don't worry if Jasper decides to fulfill his fantasy we will take a vacation, I don't want to know what happens."

"Okay honey.. Sounds good to me. It goes the same with Rose. I love you too." I said as he walked out of the room amused. I stayed in the study for a while and read a few romance novels. I heard the door open downstairs. The boys must be home. I made my way downstairs and joined the girls on the couch.

**Rosalie's POV**

I heard Emmett's comment, I was laughing. Alice gave me a look of curiosity. She heard him she just didn't expect my humor with it all.

As we were getting out of the car, I heard Emmett and Jasper. There was going to be hell to pay. I couldn't believe Emmett told Esme that. This is the first time I ever thought anything like that. I stepped through the door and Esme look at me like she was stunned. When she finally had the coherency to speak, she asked how my day was. Well, I told her the truth about Jasper and that she was hot. It was the truth. Bella was the hottest girl in school well for the humans. All the other girls were jealous of her I could see that within the first day.

Mom just walked away shaking her head. Alice went into a vision. I had just decided that I wanted to eat her out and play with her. I really wanted to apologize for her vision, but I found the look on her face entertaining. Before Jasper knew what was coming I smacked him in the head for outing me on my fantasy.

I started getting horny when Emmett made the comment about my fantasy, but it got worse when Jasper shared his idea. I couldn't agree more with the idea. That did it. I needed to get laid and fast. I knew Jasper knew and Em quickly noticed his comment and we were up the stairs and into our bedroom. Clothes were flying and being ripped apart. Oh well, they weren't my favorite clothes. Emmett ate me out, licking and kissing all over my body. He took in every drop of me and me screaming out his name when I climaxed , he was a bit surprised when I dropped down on my knees and took him all in. It helped not having a gag reflex. Swirling my tongue round and round sent him over the edge screaming my name. I took it all. He was so eager to enter me. He was begging for it but I wouldn't allow it just yet. I kissed every part of his body. He was squirming, begging. When he finally got to get inside he fucked me senseless. I was seeing stars. I didn't think it was possible. He rolled me onto my side and he were panting and purring. I must say that was the most intense sex we had in a long time. I will have to thank Bella for that and maybe get her into the bedroom with me, that is if Jasper will even share. Maybe we can work out a deal. I heard Alice yell "Quit making decision on your sex with Bella. I've had enough visions of you and Jasper today. Her and I are going to be friends I don't need to have those mental images." We both laughed and went down stairs to watch some TV. Emmett played his video games, and Alice and I watched some movies until Edward and Jasper came back from a hunting trip. We all relaxed until school rolled around.

**Jasper POV**

We got home a few hours before we had to head to school. I walked in the house Alice had the look of don't you do it. Rose was extremely happy. Emmett and Rose's thoughts mortified Edward. "Hey Edward what has you mortified about their thoughts?" I asked

"Well for one Rose wants to go thank the new girl for the best sex she has had in a long time, and hopes to fulfill her fantasy. Emmett wants to see if she could join but like Rose he isn't sure if you would share her?" he said

"I would share as long as I got to watch Rose and Bella together. I am not sure about Emmett joining. I'll have to think about that one. Well as long as she is okay with it." Alice, and Esme are stunned. They couldn't believe what they are hearing. "What have you done with my children and when can you bring them back?" Esme asks. "Mom we are here we never left, we just are exploring new things. You've always said to explore new things and expand our knowledge and hobbies and we are." I said. Everyone was amused and laughing well except Alice and Esme. Carlisle couldn't keep a straight face if he had to. Edward and I ran upstairs before anything else was said disappeared to our rooms to get ready for school. I looked at my wall deciding which whip to use first. I know the first one I bought a black whip with about 12 pieces of inch strips a foot long. That will be fun maybe use the restraints I have on the bed to tie her down or hand cuff her to the bed frame, oh I had better hand cuff her to the bed frame. I would have more options for positions. Oh note to self-get a leather corset too. I am walking into my bathroom about to turn on the water, I hear Alice scream and go outside. "I need to bleach my brain of those images, damnit, Jasper. Stop thinking about that..." I turn on the water and resume to taking my shower laughing. As I got ready to go to school, I figured out what I was going to wear. I decided on spiked bracelet with the Cullen crest on it, and taking a small whip attaching as if it fit with my spiked belt, well of course the chains too. I had finish dressing, and walked down stairs. Alice looked at me in shock, well I usually don't have a whip attached to my belt either. Esme wasn't much better. Carlisle was laughing shaking head. Edward was looking at me with a blank look. Emmett was the only to speak. "Looking good man. You going to take her in the closet today and teach her a lesson? Wait where is the blindfold and handcuffs don't you need them too?" He asked. "Well I would love to do that but I doubt that will be today. This is just to tease her. We have a little game going on in biology of who can turn each other on the most. I won yesterday. The final point was when I grabbed her ass and she turned around and she told me "two can play this game" well Jessica didn't appreciate it too much either." I said. "Awesome, Rose honey can you try to play that game with her too? Please?" Esme mumbled under her breath about her children have lost It. We left for school Edward and Emmett took the jeep. I took by Bike. It was black with flames on each side. The girls took the corvette. We made our way to school and Emmett and I waited..

**Bella POV**

I woke up with the most amazing dream, Rose was in my bed naked and was eating me out to wake me up. I am going to have to explore these dreams. Well Jaspers dreams were good too, tying me to the bed and dominating me. That sounds fun. Well gotta go shower. Where is my waterproof vibrator? I must have forgotten my waterproof vibrator, guess I will have to get another one, maybe I can get some help with that. Oh well going to have to do without it this morning. I finished my shower and went into my room. I chose to where my lowest v neck pink tank top saying "1 is always good but it's always more fun with 2" and my hot topic jeans with chains and spiked belt. I had my spiked collar on also. To top it all off I had my knee-high heels on with 3-inch heel. These were the only heels I could wear without issues. I also had my Eat Me tongue and belly button ring in. That should get him going. I can play his games. I walked down stairs, my dad took a look at me but didn't say anything just shook his head. I think he understood the shirt. We ate breakfast in silence. He said good-bye and headed off to work. I have a feeling he will try to give me the sex talk tonight. Oh well it will be worth it. I got in my truck and made my way to school. As I see Jasper, I see a black Bike, It was gorgeous and he was sexy as hell by it. Emmett was standing next to him. I got out of my truck made my way to Jasper. I walked up to Jasper, ran my fingers down his chest, "that is a nice whip, now you wouldn't want to use that on me were you?", and walked off. Their faces were priceless and in shock. He has no clue what I have in store for him at lunch and biology.

**A/N want to thank all of you who have favorite my story or added the story alert. It means a lot to me. Please review if you have time. I would really appreciate any comments or ideas, I'll try to incorporate some of them in it. I hope you are enjoying the story. Jasper has a lot coming for him in this next chapter. Lunch and Biology will be interesting. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I gotta go bed its past midnight and have been at this chapter for a few hours. I am starting the next chapter soon so it won't be long for an update.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I only wish I owned these characters.**_

_**Sorry for a few errors in chapter 2.**_

_**I also want to thank you all for your support. I have received many emails today about this story and had amazing turn out for visitors and hits. Again thank you all. With this being my first fan fic I am very excited with the turn out you are the ones who keep you me writing. Well back to the story. I hope you like it. There is a little action in this chapter. **_

**Previously in Major's Revenge**

**Bella POV**

I woke up with the most amazing dream, Rose was in my bed naked and was eating me out to wake me up. I am going to have to explore these dreams. Well Jaspers dreams were good too, tying me to the bed and dominating me. That sounds fun. Well gotta go shower. Where is my waterproof vibrator? I must have forgotten my waterproof vibrator, guess I will have to get another one, maybe Rose will help me pick it out or 2 one for her too. Oh well going to have to do without it this morning. I finished my shower and went into my room. I chose to where my lowest v neck pink tank top saying "1 is always good but it's always more fun with 2" and my hot topic jeans with chains and spiked belt. I had my spiked collar on also. To top it all off I had my knee high heels on with 3 inch heel. These were the only heels I could wear without issues. I also had my Eat Me tongue and belly button ring in. That should get him going. I can play his games. I walked down stairs, my dad took a look at me but didn't say anything just shook his head. I think he understood the shirt. We ate breakfast in silence. He said good-bye and headed off to work. I have a feeling he will try to give me the sex talk tonight. Oh well it will be worth it. I got in my truck and made my way to school. As I see Jasper, I see a black Bike, It was gorgeous and he was sexy as hell by it. Emmett was standing next to him. I got out of my truck made my way to Jasper. I walked up to Jasper, ran my fingers down his chest, "that is a nice whip, now you wouldn't want to use that on me were you?", and walked off. Their faces were priceless and in shock. He has no clue what I have in store for him at lunch and biology.

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

As I walked away from Jasper and Emmett, I laughed. Those boys were speechless. This is going to be fun today. I was to the doors and went in. I still go the usual reaction but not as bad today. They weren't shocked as yesterday. I heard whispers and didn't care. I made my way to class and it was a usual boring school day. I can hardly wait for lunch and biology. I got a few tricks up my sleeve.

**Jaspers POV**

Em and I were standing by my bike. I saw her pull in the parking lot. She had on an extremely low V-Neck saying 1 is good but 2 is much more better. That can be taken so many different ways. "She dazzled me. What the hell." I said Emmett just laughed. He and I both were emitting lust. She was headed over to us, when I felt a wave of lust and that was when I really saw her outfit. From the shirt to the boots. Oh how I love those boots on her. My god look at her collar. I could use that to my advantage. She was mouthwatering. I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized she was only a few feet away from us. She had a smile on her face and throwing mischief my way. Before I was able to say anything. She was running her fingers down my chest. She is good. I just felt the second in command twitch. "That is a nice whip, now you weren't wanting to use that on me were you?" She asked, and shook that fine ass all the way to the door. All Em and I could do was stand there with our mouths open. "We are fucking vampires, she is human how did she do that?" I said. .

Em finally was coherent enough to speak. "No one has made you speechless before Jazz. This girl is good. I like her more and more."

"No not even Rose has made me speechless and now I wish we didn't have school, I'd throw her over my shoulder and take her to the house and show her what I could do with this whip." I said. " I know man, with that performance, I think Rose would help ya. She is as good as Rose with teasing." He said. "Well today will be interesting, my pants are already getting uncomfortable and I haven't even made it to class yet. " I said. Em let out a chuckle and said "Yeah, I am glad I am not you. She is a little Vixen." Just then, the bell rang and we were off to class before we were really late.

My first class I had Alice in it. This should be fun. I walked into my class. Alice had a smirk on her face, oh shit she had a vision and saw it all. I walked to my desk that was by hers.

"Hey Jazz, how is your morning going?" She asked with mischief flowing off her.

"It's going to be a long day." I said.

"What Bella got you all hot and bothered?" she said

"Well you already know the answer to that. I know you saw what happened." I said

"Actually, I didn't see it through your eyes, I saw it through hers. By the way that was funny shit. Both you and Em were speechless." She said.

"Shut up. No girl has made me speechless, let alone a human. "That really confused me she had never seen visions of a human, we'll have to talk to Carlisle tonight. This girl must be special.

We continued our conversation in vampire speed so no one could hear it. The teachers never really noticed and we never paid attention either. The bell rang and morning classes went well uneventful. I have a feeling lunch is going to be fun. We met up at our lockers, and headed to the cafeteria.

**Bella POV**

It was lunchtime. Angela and I made our way to the cafeteria. Angela was concerned, I had a shit-eating grin and I think she figured that was a bad thing. It was, it meant I was up to no good. We got food and went to the table. I put my plan to action. I saw them arrive and get food and head to their table. This was going to be fun. Angela looked at me warily as I got up and headed in their direction. I stood right in front of Rose. She looked up a little confused, and amused. Jasper was just speechless once again. .

"Hi Rosalie?" I asked as if I didn't know her name.

"Yes gorgeous." She replied. I can work with this. Emmett just wagged his eyebrows. It took all I had in me not to laugh. She took me by surprise.

"Well I know we don't know each other but I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping in Port Angeles, tomorrow after school." I asked with a smirk. She knew I was up to something.

"There are a few "fun" stores I want to check out. I need some help picking out a few things I forgot to pack when I moved. They are a girl's best friend and much needed when you are alone as much as I am." I said with a wink.

Jasper caught on, and his eyes lit up. His and Rose's eyes started darkening. Wonder what that was about but I could tell if I kept this up, he would have to take care of a situation soon. I started to get horny. I am always horny around Jasper, well taking Rosalie shopping for a vibrator kind of turned me on. I looked at Alice. "Would you like to come also? We can all get to know each other. You all seem like fun people and I only have a few friends." I said with a smile.

"I'm in need of much needed girl time." I said

"Well I would love to go shopping but I have a big test I have to study for tomorrow, maybe another day." She said. Everyone was in shock, well except for Rose, when she said no.

"Okay maybe another day. I am looking forward to it." I said with a smile. I could tell the only thing keeping Jasper on his own side was the table. He looked like he would take me in the cafeteria with no shame. This could be fun. I walked around the table directly behind him put my hands on his chest and my mouth an inch away from his ear, and whispered. "You never answered my question from this morning. I might not object to it. I may have a small collection of my own." I said and walked away. I walked back to the table with Angela. Angela's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what I had just done. "No girls have gotten that close to him." She said with amazement. "How did you do that? I want to learn." I looked at Angela "No problem, I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind being the test subject to see if it works." Ben had been eyeballing her yesterday and I noticed, I'll help get her and him together. Ben looked horrified of the idea. I just let it go. Jessica had to have her say. "Well what did you say to him? He hasn't moved since you walked away."

"I told him he didn't answer my question from earlier and I might not object to it. I may have a small collection of my own." I said.

"Well what was the question?" Jessica asked.

"Look on his belt.. I am pretty sure he'll have to take care of a problem soon." I said.

"You were brave talking to Rosalie. She is always a bitch to everyone." Jessica said.

"Well it takes one to know one, Jessica." I said.

All she could reply was "Bitch"

"I love compliments Jessica, you flatter me too much" I said.

Lunch was about over we only had a few minutes left we got up and went to our classes. Biology was going to be fun. I just waited for Jasper to show up to see who can win today.

Jessica was still fuming. She will be jealous when she figures out the question.

**Jasper POV**

I knew lunch was going to be interesting after her little performance in the parking lot. I was like mush. No girl had done this. They are not going to let this go. After all we remember all our memories as a vampire. We all walked to lunch together. Edward was the first to say anything "So how was your morning?" He asked

"Great, Em and I had a great conversation with Bella in the parking lot, and class was class." I said.

I know Edward saw Alice's vision. He knew. "Or lack thereof talking." Laughing as Edward said it.

"Man, you know she got you good. You were speechless." Em said Em turned to Rosalie and said "She can put on a performance as well as you can." "I think this girl and I will be good friends. We can always explore options too." She said.

"Shut up, so were you Emmett." I said. We made our way to the cafeteria got our human food and never ate. We were all sitting down talking about our morning no one had to ask about me they knew. I smelled that delicious scent coming closer. God, No, No, please No. I am not sure I can take 2 hours of teasing without touching. She came closer Em looked over at me apologetically, he knew I was in trouble. Alice had a vision, the only she said is" oh my god. I am not going with them." She looked like she was scared. I don't know what her vision was of, but I want to find out.

It surprised me when she approached the table and went to Rose. Rose was putting off a little lust, but who wouldn't with Bella.

"Hi Rosalie." She said

I felt mischief, not good. They both had a look in their eye, it could scared me the god of war. No female had scared me before, let alone a human girl. Oh shit I am losing my touch.

"Yes gorgeous." She replied. Shit quit thinking naughty thoughts. My pants are getting uncomfortable again. Em just wagged his eyebrows.

"not helping" I said directing it towards Em only loud enough for us to hear.. He knew it too. Ok she only wants to go shopping, I am ok, and it will be fine.

"There are a few "fun" stores I want to check out. I need some help picking out a few things I forgot to pack when I moved. They are a girl's best friend and much needed when you are alone as much as I am." she said and winked. I understand why Alice is refusing to go shopping. She turned her down, the others except Rose were shocked,. Alice turning down shopping. Rose was excited she got to go alone with Bella. Wow, that was a shot of lust. That came from Rose, What the hell?, oh shit another burst stronger than Rose. I knew it was Bella. She knew what she was doing. I can make it through lunch it couldn't get much worse. Edward just shook his head at me and was flowing with amusement. Laugh it off Eddie, paybacks will be a bitch I told him through my thoughts.

She turned to Alice, she had fear flowing off of her, and asked her if she wanted to join and get to know each other. She wanted to be her friend but not that way. The last part of their conversation about sent me over the edge. She needed girl time, oh what would that involve? I like the sound of that maybe they can have girl time at the house once and awhile. More naughty thoughts got to stop that. I wanted to jump across the table and take her then but I couldn't in the cafeteria. There were always the woods by the school. In low tone I heard from both Alice and Edward "Stop it and no"

"Well with as much lust in this room not counting Rose and Bella's would be enough to start an orgy." The view of her nice little ass and perky tits in Rose's face were the culprit of the lust. " I am having a hard time staying behind the table right now." I said. I feel mischief, not good. She is walking around the table. She put her hands on my chest digging her nails in and sweet little mouth close to my ear. The others looked scared, no one dared to get this close to us let alone in touching range. Em was amused about the whole thing." You never answered my question from this morning. I might not object to it. I may have a small collection of my own" and walked back to her table shaking her ass. Lust was flowing like crazy from Rose and Bella. They all heard what she said. Rose would get her before I even had chance with her. Think about dead puppies, dead puppies. Okay it is manageable now. Everyone just shook their head and laughed.

"So since when has a girl got you this flustered? I bet I will get to play with her before you even get a chance with her. And no Em you can't watch unless she says so." Rose said. "Never has this happened to me. I'm going to get this girl and make her mine if it's the last thing I do. You can't have her Rose." I said

"Oh but who gets to go shopping tomorrow with her alone, to some "fun" stores." She said.

"We will see." I said. The bell rang and we headed to class, Bella was already in the class sitting in her spot.. I walked by the teacher he just shook his head he saw the whip. Wonder if I can make it through the day without being reprimanded by the principle. I'll make it worth it if I do. There is a nice little ass over there I can spank it with as last resort if he tries anything. I got to my seat, but not before she quietly grabbing the whip and swatting me on the ass with it before I sat down. "Game on. " The teacher looked up and glared at her. When he started class she paid attention for about 5 minutes to figure out what we were doing. She turned to me. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well Darling, If you want me too I could, I don't know if the teacher would appreciate it." I said.

"Well the thought of you bending me over this table does sound quite fun." She said. Lust was about unbearable, she was handling hers ok but I was having a hard time not projecting mine.

"You play dirty. I like that idea." I said.

"Too bad were in class isn't it." She said as she put her hand on my thigh and started stroking inside of my thigh. Good thing our table was the last in the row. She is feisty. I could get used to this. I will look forward to school now. Shit naughty thoughts need to stop pants are really uncomfortable. She looked down and smirked. She fucking smirked and licked her lips. "That is not nice, unless you are offering." She continued to like her lips but what I saw next was even more amazing. Her tongue was pierced and with a tongue ring saying "Eat Me". What she could do with it I wonder and I'd gladly Eat her out.. My pants are even tighter after that idea. I don't know if I can take much more of this before I explode. Can it get any worse? I bet Alice is getting a laugh out of this. As I finish that thought. "You've met your match brother, and yes with what she has planned it gets worse. But you will have to wait and see." Shit, she is right I have met my match. What can she do to make it worse? There was only about 5 minutes left in class. We paid attention for the last few minutes to make the teacher think we were paying attention. The bell rang. She dropped her book, well about that time I walked around the table. She knew what she was doing. She got up and pushed her ass out as she got up and rubbed on my hard enough cock as it was. I hope this is the last of her antics for now. "What a naughty girl you are teasing and not following through." I said. She smirked we were almost out the door. Jessica was ahead of us. Jealousy was flowing out of her. But what she did next shocked me. She turned around and faced me. "Tonight when we study, please don't spank me every time I get the answer wrong like last night. I may be a naughty girl but I'm still sore, can we wait a few days." She said this calmly and smiled like she was innocent. She shook her ass out the door, the room stopped and looked at me. She was only a few feet out the door and she shot lust at me like never before. When the shock cleared enough from the room we went on our way to our next class The teacher s expression was priceless. She has raised more hell in the past 2 days than most students do in a year. I wasn't lucky enough to get to get to my next class without Em coming up to me. "So I heard you spanked her last night every time she got the answer wrong. You going to wait a few days before doing it again?" He smirked saying this. He was finding this entertaining. I am glad I don't have any more classes with her today. I have had enough torture today. She won today hands down.

**Bella POV**

He came into class. He was still horny I could tell he was straining to keep his second in command from being noticeable. As he walked by me I grabbed the whip on his belt and spanked him with it. He looked at me "Game on" he told me. I was ready to play. He should have known by now lunch was just a warm-up. The teacher started class. I paid attention about5 minutes and I was bored. I had other plans for biology. It included the human anatomy not a flat worm. I told him "You still haven't answered my question." He finally answered my question. "Well Darling, If you want me too I could, I don't know if the teacher would appreciate it." .He said. I like his response. He just gave me ammo and he didn't know it.

"Well the thought of you bending me over this table does sound quite fun." I said. His eyes darkened again. I know he's horny and he wants to jump me, but I can't help teasing.

"You play dirty, I like that idea." He said.

"Too bad we are in class." I said. I put my hands on his thigh and started stroking softly with my thumb on the inside of this thigh. He sat there surprisingly still. I smirked when I looked down and saw his second in command. Oh my he is packing. I could think of a lot of things to do right now. I started to lick my lips thinking about the possibility for me to tie him to the bed and lick every inch his body. About that time I heard him say "That is not nice, unless you are offering." Oops, really horny now. He noticed the tongue ring. I can only imagine especially with what it said. Only 5 more minutes left and I was out of here. I was horny and needed to get out of here but I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. The bell finally rang. Oops I dropped my book. He was just coming out from around the table when I brought my ass up directly to his already hard erection.

"What a naughty girl you are teasing and not following through." He said. I smirked and was almost out the door. Jessica was in front of us.

I turn to Jasper and said . "Tonight when we study, please don't spank me every time I get the answer wrong like last night. I may be a naughty girl but I'm still sore, can we wait a few days." I kept my face straight and voice innocent.

He looked at me in shock, he didn't know what to say. I walked out the door and my lust rose thinking about the idea. Everyone started filing out of the class about a minute later. I saw Emmett, gave him a smile, and went to gym. Nothing exciting happened. The last bell finally rang. I was headed out to my truck Rosalie flagged me to her corvette.. We exchanged numbers and kissed each other on the cheek. I can see this will be a fun friendship. It starts out all sweet and innocent and then you are playing with each other and eating each other out during slumber parties I walked over to his bike. He arrived shortly and saw Rose and I kiss. That had to add to the fire today.

"Hey Jasper" I said with a sweet innocent smile. Rose followed me over to the other side. I guess she decided Alice was going to drive or her curiosity got the better of her.

"Can I see your whip please? I might go and get me one if I like it."

"Okay" he looked a little confused but still handed it to me.

"Rose, can I try out on you?" I asked

"Oh, Yes Please do." She said. She had the same look in her eye as she did at lunch. I knew she would play along, well and a little practice too if she would let me.

"Bend Over, and count them, I won't be too hard on you the first time." Oh and she did right over the sexy corvette. I spanked her once

"One" she said with a shit-eating grin.

Jaspers eyed darkened again I knew it was working.

"Do you want another?" I asked

She looked at me and said," yes my love, may I have another." About that time, Emmett came out. His jaw dropped, and just stared in shock. A girl was spanking his girlfriend with his brother's whip who wouldn't stare. Whack.

"Two" She said. By now a crowd was starting to gather.

"This is your last one for today. You were a naughty girl you better behave or I'll have to punish you again." I said.

"Again?" said Jasper and Emmett both yelled in unison

I handed the whip back to Jasper.

"Thank you for letting me try it out. Rose, can we pick one of these up tomorrow maybe a few different styles too?"

"Oh yes love and can you pick out a few outfits too." She asked

"Anything for you love" I replied kissed her on the lips and looked at Emmett and Jasper. "Goodbye boys, and Jasper would you mind giving me a ride one of these days." with a smirk and a grin. Rose was grinning from ear to ear too. As I was walking away I heard Rose say "Well don't you want to ride with me too?" I walked back over pulled her in an embrace and gave her a full on kiss. `

**Jasper POV**

The day passed by and I was headed out to my bike. I saw Rose and Bella talking by her corvette, they exchanged numbers from what I got from the conversation. I felt 2 bursts of lust. I knew why Rose and Bella kissed each other on the cheek. She went over to my bike. I guess she wasn't done for the day.

"Hey Jasper" Shit she has that look in her eye. Rose was right beside her. They were up to something.

"Can I see your whip please? I might go and get me one if I like it." I was confused, I really couldn't say much than "Okay"

Next thing I know she turns to Rose.

"Rose, Can I try it on you?" Her amusement sparked and lust shot through the roof. I was doing everything to keep my balance. Between Bella and Rose I was always horny. Emmett was right she could give Rose a run for her money on teasing. I never thought about them together. Oh shit. That is not a force not to reckon with.

"Bend Over, and count them, I won't be too hard on you the first time" I heard her say. Well this will be interesting to say the least. She obeyed, She bent over on the front of the corvette. Oh my god. I don't know how much more I can't take of this. Whack!

"One" Rose replied, lust was unimaginable, I had never felt this much in my entire existence.

"Do you want another?" Bella asked

" yes my love, may I have another." About that time, Emmett came out. His expression was the same as mine in shock. What has Bella done to Rose? She was never like this before. Not that I am not enjoying it, well Emmett is too.

"Two" Rose said. Her lust for Bella was extremely high. Emmett would be having another fun night.

"This is your last one for today. You were a naughty girl you better behave or I'll have to punish you again." She said. Emmett and I were in shock we both yelled Again?" simultaneously. The crowd was gathering. It's not a common occurrence for Rose to be being spanked on the hood of her corvette by another girl. Well it's not even close to common it's never entertaining in the parking lot. Rose and Bella were the hottest girls in the school. No one could dispute that. I heard her say "Goodbye boys, and Jasper would you mind giving me a ride one of these days." With a smirk and a grin. I still couldn't answer her. I thought it was over the torture for the day was done. No she is always doing the unexpected. I felt Rose's emotions stay at amused. Rose was grinning from ear to ear too. As she was walking away I heard Rose say "Well don't you want to ride with me too?" She walked back over pulled her in an embrace and gave her a full on kiss. I was not expecting that what so ever. Rose and I are going to have to have a chat about that kiss. "Does that explain the answer to your question? She said "I wouldn't just want a ride I want to play with you on top of the hood. And Jasper don't worry you'll get your chance if you are a good boy." My eyes I'm sure were the darkest they have been all day. I'm sure she noticed. " I'll be a good boy " I said but it was too late she was already in her truck and headed out of the parking lot. I hear Alice and Edward giggling and see them shaking their head. I hope they weren't there the entire time.

"Of course we were Jasper" Edward piped in.

"I had a vision putting things in my locker and when I finished I grabbed Edward and pulled him to the front step and watched the whole thing from the time Bella took the whip to the last kiss." She said.

"And what was your favorite part?" I asked

"When she bent over the corvette and started spanking her. You about fell over. I didn't know vampires could be clumsy." She said.

"Fuck off, If you felt the emotion that was being sent you wouldn't be able to stand either." I said. I couldn't even leave yet, even if I adjusted myself I still couldn't ride home yet.  
>"Bella must have really got to you man. You would be gone by now. " Em said<p>

"Well I would if Bella hadn't been spanking Rose and that full on kiss about did it. It will be a few minutes before I can leave. The thought of Dead puppies can't make it go down even."

"That's pretty bad." Emmett says while laughing.

"I like her, I think we will be great friend and have lots of sleep overs." Rose said

"Not helping" I said.

Alice started telling them about something fashion related and my second in command finally surrendered enough to be able to ride home. We all left about the same time. We walked in the house Carlisle was sitting on the couch and mom was cleaning the kitchen, I don't know why we don't eat.

Rose ran over to Carlisle and plopped down on the couch. Dad knew something was up Rose was excessively upbeat.

"guess what daddy" Ok this is not good she used the word daddy.

"Bella and I are going shopping tomorrow after school in Port Angeles" she said

"That's great honey I am glad you are making friends with her." He said

She had a grin the size of Texas. "We are going shopping for girl things daddy"

He was nervous, he wasn't sure what to think. "What kind of girl things?" he asked

"Bedroom things and of course clothes." She said.

"What are you shopping for? Did I hear that right?' Mom came out

"Yes mom, bedroom things and clothes." Rose said. Mom was still skeptical but went back to cleaning.

"Okay honey you have fun with her." He said. He was scared she was never like this

"How was your day son?" he asked me. Why did he have to ask me. I didn't want to explain how a human girl has be speechless.

"Well dad, the whole idea of the whip kind of backfired. " I said

"OK, how did it back fire on you?" He asked

"I 'll just start at the beginning, Em and I were outside in the parking lot waiting for Bella to get there. She pulled up. I was so intrigued by her outfit I didn't notice till she was a few feet away from when she ran her fingernails down my chest and told me "that is a nice whip, now you weren't wanting to use that on me were you?" I was speechless I was late for class too so was Em." I said

"Well that doesn't sound like you Jasper you are usually the one making others speechless." Dad said

"Oh no dad that's even close to the end of it." I said.

"I take it you have a very frustrating day." Laughing as he said it.

"Yes Very. Well my day went well with the exception of Alice seeing the vision, but it wasn't through my eyes it was through Bella. Which we need to talk about after this. Well until lunch. She waited for us to sit down at the table, and came up to Rose. She was flaunting it like no other. This girl won round 2 today. She asked Rose to go shopping with her tomorrow after school. I was doing okay with the conversation but she didn't leave after she asked Alice and Rose to go shopping. No, she wasn't done, she walked around the table, ran her fingers up my chest and again and told me I still hadn't answered her question and walked back to table. I was extremely horny by then enough the lust being thrown by Rose and Bella was enough for me for a week. Well I of course I had Biology after lunch. It wasn't like an hour of torturing me was enough, NO she had to continue through biology. Before I even sat down she got enough leverage on the whip to spank me before I got to my seat."

"is that what made it backfire?" Dad asked

"No, there's more. "

"She's a little Vixen Dad, she gives me a run for my money on teasing." Rose piped in

"But when they are together, they are not a force to be reckoned with, I learned that today." I stated. "We'll get to that in a minute. So not only did she get the answer to the question, she had a response. Of course she did she always has a response. "Well the thought of you bending me over this table does sound quite fun." Is how she responded. Didn't help me. Well we go along in the class. She noticed my little pronounced issue. She smirked dad. Not as if that was bad enough she started licking her lips. On top of it she had a tongue ring on it that said "EAT ME". I was having a hard enough time and at the point thinking it couldn't get any worse. But Alice piped in from her class and told me "you've met your match brother, and what she has planned is worse." I don't know when you had that vision but I don't understand why you didn't warn me to go home early. So class finally ends she drops her book. Of course on purpose. I am going around her but she won't let that happen she has to rub up against a semi pronounced area. No one could tell I knew she did. Almost out the door but no, I wasn't getting off that easy. She turned around knowing Jessica was in front of us and knew she was jealous and Jessica hated Rose too and says" "Tonight when we study, please don't spank me every time I get the answer wrong like last night. I may be a naughty girl but I'm still sore, can we wait a few days. "and she said this calmly and smiled like she was innocent. No one laughed they were just in shock of the comment the teacher's face was priceless though. So I finally get out of the class. I find Em. He heard it all. Well, all of you heard it. But Emmett was the closest to me. He had to bring it up." I took an unneeded breath

"So son is that why is was bad, I am afraid to ask if that is all. She seems like a firecracker that keeps you on your toes. I have a feeling you were the one who started this not her though." Dad Said amused. I could tell he was fighting back from laughing. Sure, laugh it up. My siblings were standing there amused and trying not to laugh also. I don't get worked up about this ever.

"I didn't completely start it." I said

"Well no dad, there is more, I had one class that went okay and finally wasn't uncomfortable. But no that couldn't stay that way for long. I am leaving school, I walk out the doors, and I see her talking to rose by the corvette, exchanging numbers. Okay I was okay with that. But what she did next surprised me. She asked to see the whip, if she liked it she'd get one for herself. Well she didn't just look at it. She asked Rose if she could try it out on her. I almost collapse due to the emotions between those 2." I took another unneeded breath

Dad addressed Rose before I could say anything else.

"And what did you say Rose?" Dad asked

Rose got a grin on her face, and dad knew this was going to be interesting.

"well dad do want the censored version or uncensored version. Jasper can tell you the censored version?" she said

"Well I'll go the uncensored version considering you were the one participating in his torture and you seems eager to tell me. " He said , dad was so amused right now it wasn't funny to me.

"Well I responded Oh, Yes Please do." She said. Dad was shocked as I was with her response.

"Dad, you okay" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Well you caught me off guard sweetheart." He said. Trying not to look too mortified. It wasn't that he disapproved he just hadn't seen her this happy before.

"Well I then bent over the hood of the corvette like she asked, and she spanked me 3 times with Jaspers whip. Emmett watched it all too." She said acting shameless of what she had done.

"Dad, you okay." She asked

"Well I was just told you let her spank you bent over the hood of the corvette. Please tell me it didn't go any farther." He said. He was scared

"Well dad she told me I better be a good girl and behave if I didn't I would be punished again." She said this all with a smile. I think that was the hardest part for him was her being so proud of it.

"Okay, so what happened next? Or do I want to know." Dad asked.

"Well let's just say they aren't shy dad." Em piped in.

Dad just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well she asked if we could pick up a few tomorrow shopping, I gladly said yes. Well then I asked her if she would pick me out a few outfits." She said

Dad by now had his hands on his face not knowing what to say

"Okay, anything else happen." Dad asked he was skeptical of his question.

"Well she asked Jasper if he would give her a ride. He couldn't answer in time. I asked her if she would ride with me. She walked up, embraced me and gave me a full on kissed me and said. "Does that explain your question? I wouldn't just want a ride I want to play with you on top of the hood. And Jasper don't worry you'll get your chance if you are a good boy." The boys looked scared dad. As she reached her truck. We saw Alice and Edward walk to the cars busting up laughing and shaking their head. They heard the whole thing. Did I leave anything out?" she asked. "I had a really good day dad, I made a new friend, and tried a new thing. Which I plan on occasionally doing." She said. If I were still human I would be bright red.

"No dad she didn't miss anything, except for the fact that they were throwing waves of lust the whole time and making it hard not to project. It felt like I was back in the vampire wars, instead it is the lust wars."

"Did your thirst bother you during the kiss Rose?" Dad asked he was curious.

"Actually No. She tasted so sweet like honey suckle and freesia." She said.

"Like I said at lunch Rose I will make her my girl." I said.

"What are you talking about son?" Dad asked

"I want to date dad." I said

Dad wasn't to sure what to think about that. All he said was "be careful son you know what will happen if you involve her in our world and she finds out."

"Dad I think she would do just fine in our world. She would make an awesome vampire dad. She is feisty." Rose said

Dad looked at her and said "well it sounds like it. If she has Jasper worked up about her and what she can do to him she and him would be just fine together."

"Maybe she is a succubus like Tanya in Denali." Edward piped in.

"That's a possibility son." He said

"Well I am afraid to ask what you all think of her? I know Jaspers and Rose's views but what about everyone else?' he asked

Emmett was the first to say anything "Dad I think she is great and I love to watch Jasper around her she brings out another side of Jasper."

"Oh hell no she does not she just has a way of making me speechless." I said

"Uh huh, and at lunch you weren't trying to make a claim on her before Rose got to her first," Emmett said.

I knew he was right but the god of war was not going to give in that easy to this girl, and I wasn't going to tell them that either. I had it bad for this girl and I knew it.

"Well Edward what do you think of her?" dad asked

"I like her, I think you would like her too she is fearless, and will keep Jasper in line. Hell he has enough whips in his room for her to keep him in line." He said

Dad just laughed and tried to not be amused but it wasn't working. I did have enough whips in my room to keep me in line, well and her too. Well maybe we will have to combine our collections and make my room into a dungeon. That sounds fun.

"Your projecting Lust and I don't think Mom would allow you to make your room into a dungeon." Alice yelled. Everyone just turned to me and shook their heads, Rose and Em looked interested.

"What kind of new toys was I getting so I can order them Alice since you can see it maybe you can help me pick them out?' I said

"Mom is not going to let you make your room into a dungeon no hooks hanging off the walls to tie her up with either. I know what you were thinking about ordering. "she said.

"There is no way you are making your room into a dungeon, you are not going to make this girl do that." Saying as mom came down the stairs.

"Well can we make a dungeon room out of one of the bedrooms and she wouldn't mind mom?" Rose asked

"Fine Jazz you can make your room into a dungeon, as long as its soundproof.

"Awesome, after we are done talking do you guys want to help me find my new purchases?"

"Rose and I will help you." Emmett said.

Everyone else declined

"Anyways so you heard the conversation earlier?" Rose asked

"Yes honey I did." She shook her head and walked outside.

"What do think Alice?" dad asked

"Well I can see her as a vampire, and being a very powerful vampire. Plus if you put Rose and her together in a battle we probably wouldn't have to fight they would be too interested to the girls making out and spanking each other. Hell the Volturi would have a problem with it. I think Jane would try to take her for herself. Considering pain doesn't bother her." She said

Dad rolled his eyes and walked out by mom. I went outside and gave mom a hug, she looked like she needed it. "Mom she isn't as bad as you think she just is very forward."

We never ended up talking about the vision issue, we'll talk about it tomorrow. I am not sure Mom can handle another family discussion today.

I went up and took a shower, I needed a release. For the second day in a row, I came home horny and no one to release me from it. Maybe Bella will help me one of these days. I know what I need tie downs in the shower. I turned off the water and was getting dressed. I had a knock on my door. "Just a sec." I said

"Alice you can come in now" I told her.

She came in, she looked like she saw a ghost.

"You need to get laid. I am tired of having visions of you and Bella. The shower one disturbed me. Why in the world would you tie her up on the shower and spank her?" she said

The next thing I know Emmett and Rose come running into my room. "What about tying her up in the shower?" Rose Asked

" I thought it would be fun to have tie downs in the shower so I could tie her up and spank her during the shower. " I said. Alice just cringed.

Emmett turned to Rose, and asked, "Can we get some too?"

"Oh yes Baby we can, I am curious to try that." She said.

"Thank you Jasper" Emmett yelled as he was being dragged out of the room to theirs.

"Your welcome." I yelled back smiling.

Alice left mumbling, "what has happened to these people. Why they hell do you need that in the shower. That doesn't even look fun, it looks rather painful."

I laughed and went to my study and read until a few hours before school started. My thoughts were on Bella the whole time. I had to figure out a way to win her heart. Don't get me wrong I loved the lust game but I am not sure I can take it anymore. All I want to do is hold her in my arms. I wonder how Bella's night went?

**A/N- Jasper has figured out his feelings. How much longer can he play the lust game before he comes out with his feelings. Bella has the same feelings but who will admit them first. What will happen with Rose. Tell me your thoughts on what should happen with Rose and Bella. **

**I love the reviews keep them coming. I am very appreciative of the your support. You guys are what keep me writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I've gotten a lot of positive feedback from you all. I love it. I am having a blast writing this story. I don't own the characters sadly I just am molding them into something else. **

**Previously in the Majors Revenge**

**Jaspers POV**

"What do think Alice?" dad asked

"Well I can see her as a vampire, and being a very powerful vampire. Plus if you put Rose and her together in a battle we probably wouldn't have to fight they would be too interested to the girls making out and spanking each other. Hell the Volturi would have a problem with it. I think Jane would try to take her for herself. Considering pain doesn't bother her." She said

Dad rolled his eyes and walked out by mom. I went outside and gave mom a hug, she looked like she needed it. "Mom she isn't as bad as you think she just is very forward."

I went up and took a shower, I needed a release. For the second day in a row, I came home horny and no one to release me from it. Maybe Bella will help me one of these days. I know what I need tie downs in the shower. I turned off the water and was getting dressed. I had a knock on my door. "Just a sec." I said

"Alice you can come in now" I told her.

She came in, she looked like she saw a ghost.

"You need to get laid. I am tired of having visions of you and Bella. The shower one disturbed me. Why in the world would you tie her up on the shower and spank her?" she said

The next thing I know Emmett and Rose come running into my room. "What about tying her up in the shower?" Rose Asked

" I thought it would be fun to have tie downs in the shower so I could tie her up and spank her during the shower. " I said. Alice just cringed.

Emmett turned to Rose, and asked, "Can we get some too?"

"Oh yes Baby we can, I am curious to try that." She said.

"Thank you Jasper" Emmett yelled as he was being dragged out of the room to theirs.

"Your welcome." I yelled back smiling.

Alice left mumbling, "what has happened to these people. Why they hell do you need that in the shower. That doesn't even look fun, it looks rather painful."

I laughed and went to my study and read until a few hours before school started. My thoughts were on Bella the whole time. I had to figure out a way to win her heart. Don't get me wrong I loved the lust game but I am not sure I can take it anymore. All I want to do is hold her in my arms.

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

I got home from an entertaining day of school. I did my homework, and started dinner. Dad pulled up in the cruiser shortly after I started making the taco meat for tacos. He loves them so I thought I'd butter him up for my day at school well and the performance Rose and I put on it seemed appropriate. He came in as usual hung his gun and belt up and came in gave me a hug, kiss, and sat at the table.

"What's for dinner Bells?" he asked

"Tacos" I said

His eyes lit up, he knew something was up.

"Dad you seem like something is bothering you?" I said.

"Well you made me my favorite dinner and you seem very cheery. If I don't know better you are up to something." He said

"Well I had a good day at school dad." I said.

"Well why was it so good?" he asked skeptically.

:"You know the hot guy I said I sat by in biology right?" I said

"Yeah, what about him?" he said

"Well he thought it would be fun to bring a whip to school and see my reaction." I said

"He didn't hurt you did he" He asked he was getting nervous and not too happy about it.

"Oh no, his plan backfired on him." I said.

"And how did it backfire?" He asked. He looked a little worried. Obviously, I didn't get in trouble at the school or I didn't get caught.

"Well, I spanked him with it in Biology." I said

"Okay, you aren't telling me something, what else?" he asked. Not sure whether he would like the answer.

"Well his sister and I are going shopping tomorrow when we were exchanging numbers he came out, I asked him to see the whip he had." I said

"You didn't did you?" he asked. He was scared

"Did what daddy?" I asked innocently

"Start spanking him in the middle of the parking lot?" He asked

"Well no not him." I said.

"What do you mean not him? You are making me nervous Bells" he said

"No, I asked his sister if I could try it out on her." I said

"You what?" he said he was getting angry.

I was dishing up dinner when I told him "Well she said Please do. So I spanked her 3 times while she was bent over the front of her sexy corvette." I said

Dad just looked at me in shock not sure whether to laugh or yell at me.

He didn't do either, he said in a calm voice" we need to have a talk."

"Oh No dad do you really think talking about sex over tacos is really appropriate, well especially after the activity with Rose today?" I asked.

"Well not now after dinner." He said

"Ok, I will look forward to that." I said

It was a relatively quiet dinner until I brought up who I was going shopping with.

"I am going shopping with Rosalie Hale tomorrow if you were wondering." I said

His eyes snapped up, he finally put together who the hot guy was.

"Jasper Hale brought a whip to school?" He said

"Yes daddy, but remember no harm was done." I said smiling.

"He drives a motorcycle doesn't he?" He asked

"Oh yes daddy, Its black and has flames on it, and he is sexy standing by it." I said

I heard him mumble, "Oh this is great, my daughter has the hots for the doctors adopted son, and he drives the motorcycle. This should be great. I'll have to have a talk with Carlisle."

"His dad is a doctor?" I asked

"What and why are you asking?" he asked he sounded nervous.

"Well I always wanted to play doctor. I never got to as a kid." I said

He looked at me with a blank expression. "You know daddy I was just kidding about playing doctor." He didn't say anything after that.

We finished dinner, dad didn't spit out any food through our conversation so it went better than expected and he didn't ground me.

I got the dishes picked up and washed. He had the game going as always. I walked into the living room. He shut off the TV. Oh, crap he was serious. "Bells we need to talk"

"Ok daddy let's talk what's up?" I said.

"Well it seems you are interested into sex and boys now." He said

I cut him off before he could say anything. "Dad mom has given me the sex talk multiple times before. Boys have a penis, girls have a vagina. When sperm makes its way to egg they fight each other to claim the prize and a baby is made. Always wear protection, it protects against pregnancy and STD's Is that all?" I said

"Well yeah, you pretty much have it covered." He said

An idea popped into my head. If spanking Rose scared him this thought, will.

"Dad, what if 2 girls get together and have sex, and what precautions do they need to take?" I asked

He quickly turned back on the game, and said, "Call your mother and ask her that question."

I walked upstairs silently laughing to myself. I got to the top of the stairs and yelled to my dad "Can I use a spare set of Handcuffs you have for tomorrow"

I didn't get a no I got a there is a no way in hell I will let you take a pair of handcuffs to school with you.

I just asked him for the hell of it. I had a pair of metal handcuffs in my drawer I could use or the fuzzy ones. They wouldn't be as fun a police issue ones, he wouldn't have been able to get out of those. I read a little bit and did my night time routine, said goodnight to dad and went to bed. Last night I had a dream about being handcuffed to the bedframe and being spanked by Jasper and Rose eating me out. I'll have to tell Jasper about this dream tomorrow. Maybe I'll go talk to Rose at lunch again. I woke up about 6 and did my daily morning routine. Did my hair today instead of being straight I curled it in ringlets. That took forever. I hurried and put my make up on. My usual dark eyes with red eye shadow today. I loved my shirt I had on it was my favorite. A sleeveless tank top was black that said BITE ME, with white fangs and red around as if it was blood directly over my nipple. I kind of figure Jasper is into the biting so hey why not torture him some more. My pants were black with plaid red stripes down the side, and chains. I put my blue and red fuzzy handcuffs in my bag and went downstairs. Dad didn't eyeball me this morning so I guess he semi approved of the outfit. We had breakfast and he went to work. I headed to school. I didn't see Jasper's Bike today maybe he chose not to in case he had an issue before he left school like yesterday. I pulled into the parking lot seeing them all standing by their cars. I'm sure they were wondering what performance I was going to put on this morning. I had both pair of handcuffs on my loops of my pants. Jasper and Rose eyeballed me before anyone really, they knew I was there but continued on with their conversation. I walked up to Rose gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you. How was your night "she asked

"Great, I told my dad about my day yesterday. I said.

Jasper looked shocked I would even talk about what happened yesterday to the chief of police.

"He took it all quite well. I told him you brought a whip to school. He was a little mad. But I told him you never had a chance to use it, but I did." Turning to Jasper.

"He was okay with this?" He asked Rose just grinned.

"Well he wasn't too sure about it. He thought I started spanking you in the middle of the parking lot Jasper." I said his eyes were darkening up again.

I told him "I didn't spank you in the middle of the parking lot., I spanked Rose on the hood of the corvette. He didn't know whether to laugh or yell at me." I said.

Jasper was horny again. I loved teasing him. Rose was just grinning, oh Jasper is in trouble she has that look in her eye. I wonder what she is up to. Maybe she would be willing to put on another performance at lunch. "

"Well how'd he respond to you spanking Rose on the hood of the corvette?" Emmett asked.

"Well he told me we needed to have a talk. I knew what talk it was, the sex talk." I said

"I made tacos for dinner, purposely knowing we would have the talk. I told him OH No dad do you really think talking about sex over tacos is really appropriate, well especially after the activity with Rose today?" I said. Rose's eyes lit up Alice just looked at me afraid. Everyone else found it amusing.

"Okay, did you end up having the sex talk later?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah, I gave him one. I said what he was going to say. Although he wouldn't answer the question if 2 girls wanted to have sex what precautions we would need. He told me to call my mother and turned on the TV as I went upstairs. I was almost up to my room, I yelled down to him to ask him to borrow a pair of his police issued handcuffs?" I said. Rose looked amused. Jasper had a curious as to what I would do with police issued handcuffs.

"Did he let you?" Rose winked and Emmett wagged his eyebrows.

"Well he didn't just say no I got a there is a no way in hell I will let you take a pair of handcuffs to school with you. " I said laughing. They were laughing too.

"I wanted to tell him it was a friendly game Jasper and I were playing but I don't think he would have liked that. I had shocked him enough last night." I said.

"I would say you had shocked him enough. You are lucky you didn't give him a heart attack. You had only been here two days. You have managed to tell him you met a hot guy and sat next to him in biology, and managed to spank Rose on her corvette in the middle of the parking lot. Then asking him what precautions 2 girls would have to take in order to have sex and asking for a pair of his handcuffs. Yet you still brought some today." Edward said.

"Well the funniest part was when he put together who the hot guy was when I said I was going shopping with Rose today." I said

"Well why is that?" Jasper asked a little amused and very interested.

"Well his exact words were, Oh this is great, my daughter has the hots for the doctors adopted son, and he drives the motorcycle. This should be great. I'll have to have a talk with Carlisle." I said.

"Carlisle will have an interesting discussion with your dad. He knows all about Jaspers day yesterday. I was very excited to go shopping last night, and told him about lunch. Well jasper told him the whole story of the day, well except for you spanking me on the corvette I told him that part." Rose was grinning from ear to ear. She was proud of it and had no shame. I like her.

"Well what did he say? Was your mom their too?" I asked, I was a little scared at first. That was the first why do I care if his parents like me I never have in the past with my ex's.

"Well he found it quite amusing you had this effect on him. Dad was present the whole time, well mom came down when he wanted to make his room into a dungeon." Rose said.

"Well what did your mom say about that?" I asked kind of hoping she said yes.

"Well she initially told me no, but when rose asked if we could make the guest room into a dungeon theme room, she caved. She didn't think you wanted to participate. Rose told her you wouldn't actually mind. She was a little nervous." Jasper said.

"I think that would be a great idea Jasper. Don't forget the tie downs in the shower please." I said.

Jaspers eyes lit up. "Jasper already thought of that love. We are trying to convince mom to let us put them in my room." Rose said.

"Well aren't you a naught girl. Maybe I could come over and try out yours too?" I said

"Well yes love, I am sure Jasper wouldn't mind if you tried out both of them his and mine, he may join us." She said.

"Sounds fun, I am looking forward to it." I said. Everyone went quiet by that comment. Rose was grinning from ear to ear. Jasper was in deep thought, probably thinking about tying me up. Emmett had an amused look on his face. Edward and Alice were having a conversation of their own.

Em finally broke the silence. "I see you brought handcuffs today, what do you plan on doing with those. Is the red for Rose and the blue for Jasper?" he asked

"Well yes they are." I said

"Why did you bring handcuffs for me especially furry blue ones?" he asked a little irritated.

"Well you'll see later." I said. I smirked and told them," I'll see them at lunch. Oh and by the way Jasper where is your bike, I liked it." I said with my most innocent voice.

Emmett and Edward were trying to hold in the laughter. The girls were just looking at me in awe.

"Well I'll make you a deal. Ok?" He said

"Okay what are the conditions?" I asked

"Well it involves you and Rose, you bending over my bike her spanking you. Maybe a few pictures too?"

"But on one condition, Rose gets to pick out the whip if she agrees?" I said

"Fine with me" He said.

I turned to Rose and asked. "Well love, I'll agree if you are willing me to punish me, and I'll let you pick out the whip since I punished you yesterday." Batting my eyes at her and winking.

"Well yes that sounds like fun, I do like the conditions." Rose winked as she said this. I turned to head towards the door.

Rose wasn't having that she wanted to know my plan for today. I was about in the door, and I felt someone slap my ass. I turned around and saw Rose and Alice following.

"By the way love the shirt. It's quite entertaining watching Jasper with you. He has never been this flustered by a girl. Let alone a girl has never made him speechless before either." Alice said.

We had gotten in the school now.

"I am glad you enjoy it. Alice. I am having fun with it too." I said

"I also love the shirt and you have no clue how true that shirt is to him, he would love to bite you not once but multiple times. You've left him horny for the past 2 days. Like Alice said he has never been this worked up over a girl. You're special." Rose said laughing yet serious. I wonder what that is about, that was cryptic. I'll have to think about that later.

"My plan is working." I said

"Okay and what is your plan?" Rose asked, I knew she wanted to help, I also needed Alice's help too. I just couldn't be as straight forward with her. But I'm sure she would help.

"Well I kind of like him. I am trying to see how long it takes before he can't help but kiss me." I said.

Their eyes lit up. I think they like my plan. "So you guys want to help?" I asked

"Hell yeah" they both said at the same time.

"We have something to tell you too. The feelings are mutual between you and him, he wants you, and bad. "Rose said.

"Well how bad is bad?" I asked smiling

"Well bad enough he doesn't want me to have you first." She said giggling.

"Well how hard do you think he will fight for me?" I asked

"Well let's just say he won't play fair." Alice said.

"I think we need to work up more of a plan," I said

"That sounds fun." Alice said Rose agreed with her. "Rose, Alice Can you hide these till lunch Rose? Will you two walk with Angela and I to lunch and meet up with your men in the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Do we need to know anything?" they asked. "No, but I will need you to have a few quick responses to the hand cuffs possibly Rose. Alice you are innocent in this." I said. Alice looked relieved. Rose looked excited. "I can hardly wait, Love. I'll miss you," Rose said and winked.

"Okay see you at lunch girls. I will miss you too, Love." As I walked to my first class

Jasper was in for a treat at lunch today

**Rosalie POV**

We were standing by our cars in the parking lot, when we heard her pull up. We were looking forward to the performance she was going to pull today. She stepped out of her truck and that amazing scent came to us all. We didn't have a problem with our thirst around her. Not sure why, her scent was mouthwatering. I saw her shirt. I liked it. I would gladly bite her, although we couldn't do it just yet. Maybe Jasper will let me help with her change.

I could tell Jasper was ogling her, I threw a rock at him. "Fuck off, and you can't say you weren't looking either" before I could say anything she came over and gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek, her tits looked extra perky today, I am sure Jasper noticed too. He looked a little jealous.

I noticed she had two sets of handcuffs one on each hip. I knew she was up to something, and she could tell I wanted to help." I missed you, how was your night," I asked.

She had a glint in her eye Jasper looked scared. "a seventeen year old girl scares the god of war, a what 167 year old vampire, and the most feared vampire in the world. Now that's entertaining." I said under my breath.

He just glared at me his eyes darkened. He was getting mad. "I'll stop it, it's just entertaining to me." I told him. "  
>"Laugh it up sis, I know she is up to something. She always is." He said. "You said it yourself we are not a force to be reckoned with" I said.<p>

About that time, Bella told us she told her dad about yesterday's antics. She must have a very humorous dad, or she just enjoys shocking him. She was shameless through the conversation about it. I was quite amused the whole time too. Jasper's looks a few times were priceless, especially when she told her dad she spanked me on the hood of my car and that he thought it was Jasper. She was good.

She had it all planned out. Making tacos for dinner and knowing her dad was going to have a sex talk with her. Oh, we could cause a lot of hell. I am looking forward to that. I am curious as to how the talk will go with dad. Dad seemed amused last night about her antics and how much she worked him up. I know she is concerned about mom and dad though. Jasper smiled about them knowing that she did.

She definitely got excited about his idea of turning his room into a dungeon. This girl is kinky, Jasper has his hands full, it will definitely be interesting with her as a newborn. He may even get sore if she has this type of sex drive as a human.

I swear she read his mind about the tie downs in the shower. I was quite excited about trying them out. She is looking forward to trying them out with me, hell I wouldn't mind maybe Emmett can join. I'll ask her that later.

We all went quiet for a few minutes. Emmett finally broke the silence about the handcuffs. He knew with both sets she had something planned including Jasper and I. He was just doing it to fluster Jasper some more. As if he wasn't flustered enough. She has tortured him for two days and only touched him a few times. It has got to be killing him. Emmett knew Jasper despises fluffy things. She just giggled a little when he asked why she brought him fluffy handcuffs.

We continued talking. Alice and I were Awe struck when she asked Jasper why he didn't bring his bike to school. She knew why too.

I saw a glint in his eye. He was back in the game. Shit, what was he doing, and what kind of deal was he going to make? I knew it had to do with Bella and I. I was a little shocked but didn't show it when he told her he wanted her to bend over on his bike and have me spank her. I did like her condition, I knew this shopping trip would be fun. She batted her eyes at me. It took all I had not to laugh. She was acting innocent and we all knew damn well she wasn't. She played him well acting like she was indecisive and not sure if I would do it. Hell yeah it sounded fun. Emmett looked at me eyes darkening by the second with what his deal was. It sounded fun and I could work with it.. "Mom will be thrilled you came up with this idea, and of course with the photos you would have proof to show her. She'll' l be so excited." I told him. Everyone except Bella heard it. We all tried not to show our amusement. We all knew mom would be horrified, and he knew she would find out.

She said she would see us at lunch. I couldn't wait to know what she was planning. I pulled Alice along with me, I slapped her ass to get her attention. I know the boys were watching too. She may have a handprint, but she didn't seem to notice at how hard it was.

Alice commented on her shirt. I knew he noticed, and Alice was loosening up around her. I know she was nowhere near letting her spank her but she is making an effort and finding some things a little more enjoyable during the conversations. I was laughing but I was also serious, when I said she was special. Alice could see her in her visions and she never had seen a human in her visions. She noticed my seriousness in that statement. Maybe she noticed more than we thought. She answered the question I had wondered about the whole time while they have been bantering back and forth. She did care about him. She just wanted him to come show his feelings first. She may have a hardened shell but she is just like me. I am a bitch to most but to the people who truly know me, I am a caring and loving person and would protect my own at all cost. She had already proved that yesterday when she stuck up for me to Jessica, not that I couldn't have. It's nice to have her around. I am glad we are becoming friend.

She asked if we wanted in on the plan. Hell yeah Alice and I both did. As much as we loved watching him flustered by a human girl, my brother deserved to happy and even if he didn't admit it he did care about her and it wasn't a contest between him and I or Him and her.

When we told her, she was definitely interested. She wanted to know how bad he wanted her, and we knew he wasn't going to play fair. Alice and I had better keep our minds off this so Edward doesn't catch on to her plan. But she was right we needed to come up with more of a collaborated plan. I knew she had one for today, when she handed me the red handcuffs and told me to hold onto them until lunch. She must have to discuss something if we are meeting the boys in the cafeteria. All she told me was to have a quick response to the handcuffs possibly. Alice was relieved she didn't have a part to play in this plan.

I was looking forward to lunch. I was excited to talk to her about the shopping trip too. I played it up with my pet name for her. I'm sure rumors will be flying especially after the car performance yesterday. I am surprised we hadn't heard any already. Maybe they were scared of her. We went our classes. I am sure Alice will see what is coming. She has a relatively simple plan now and she knows what she wants to do but she hasn't decided how to do it yet. Why can't school go by any faster? Lunch need to gets here.

**Jasper POV**

I am glad I don't need sleep because I wouldn't have slept an hour last night, all my thoughts were on Bella. I barely got through the book I was so distracted.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I was going to call Peter tonight, but I guess his knowing shit gift beat me to it.

"_Hello Fucker" I said_

"_Nice to talk to you too, you know I am your brother right?" Peter asked. Always a smartass._

"_Yes I do, what do you want?" I asked irritated_

"_I know today will be an interesting day." Peter replied. _

"_I have had 2 interesting days already this week." I said._

"_What a 17 year old girl got your panties in a bunch?" He replied._

"_Fuck off, she is the only girl that has had me flustered ever."_

"_And that doesn't get you thinking there is more to her than just a human." He asked._

"_Well no I never thought of it that way." I replied_

"_You like her? And don't tell me you don't. I know shit." He said_

"_Yes Peter I do, is that all you called to tell me?" I asked I was really in the mood to talk to him._

"_No brother, I always have more than that to say." He said_

"_Well spit it out, I have to start getting ready for school soon." I said. _

"_Have to primp now? Well anyway you need to keep her around she will be a great asset to your family and you of course. Oh and I will see you during spring break. Brother this girl is making you go soft now but when you two are together and the time comes you two will be a force not to reckon with." "Have fun today beware of the girls, and watch your back so you don't get spanked."_

Click and the line went dead. Always the same old Peter cryptic as hell. What can he mean by she will be a great asset to the family and to me. I know Alice wouldn't see her if she wasn't important. If by being together, he means mates that is good news. She will be a strong vampire with the way she is now. I do have some of the instincts, I want to protect her. It is very difficult to be away from her. It isn't painful but there is a pull and I noticed it when we walked in the cafeteria her first day. Its probably not painful yet because she is still human or hasn't accepted me as a mate. I am the only unmated vampire in the house. She would make the family complete. If she had a gift that would be awesome, we would have four gifted vampires in the Cullen clan, and four in the Whitlock clan.

I had it bad for her, and I knew it. I am just not sure how to make her realize my feelings. We started out the game of lust because it was fun and I never thought I would fall for her. She wasn't afraid of us, and I should have known there was more to her when Alice said she saw she was going to be at school that day. It was in biology when I saw such a strong women in her that was when I started falling for her, more and more as we have been around each other, if she can make me speechless and keep me in line she is the girl for me. What Peter said makes a lot of sense though, with me being the god of war and with her being such a strong person now I can only imagine her as a vampire. She will be a handful as a newborn but when she is trained no one will stop her.

I want to let her know how I feel without going soft on her, because I know that she likes the hard ass Jasper but truly I am a romantic.

I need to talk to Rose, well maybe not today after peters warnings.. Damn Peters right I am going soft.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts once again. It was Emmett. I looked at the time. I had spent an hour and a half stuck in thought without really realizing it.

"You about ready to go, we are leaving in 20 Minutes." Em said. He sensed I was deep in thought. He was showing concern for me. He hadn't seen me like this in a long time. I need to talk to Carlisle about my talk with Peter but that will have to wait.

"You ok man?" He asked.

"I was just thinking." I said.

"You don't have to hide anything, I know it's about Bella. I know you really care about her. We all can see it. Why do you think dad was amused she had you all flustered? He wouldn't tell you to be careful with exposing us if it was a regular human. She's Special and you know it Jazz. Even through the game you two are playing its obvious. I think she sees it too. I don't think she keeps playing this game to torture you and squirm. Well maybe a little bit, but I think she wants you to make the first move. She has a hard shell but I see right through it. She is exactly like Rose. She is a bitch to everyone but when you truly get to know her she is the most loving and caring person you will ever meet and is very protective of those closest to her. Bella stood up for Rose against Jessica. She knew she could defend herself but she did it anyway. She is protective of Rose. "

"Man you are going soft on me." I said with a smile.

"I am not and you know it. I'm just telling you what you need to hear. You know I am a big teddy bear inside but once you piss me off I turn into an angry grizzly. That is why Rose loves me. She can see the true me through the mask I put up. At school, I am a goof ball but none of the people mess with me either. I am a protective person but I have a heart of gold."

"No dude, its make of stone." I said smiling.

I got a smile

"But I know what you mean, it feels like my dead heart is beating when I am around Bella. Thanks for the pep top Em. I really needed that." I said. Em knows me well enough to know what needs to be said.

"You only have 10 minutes or your riding with the girls today" He said

"I better get ready before I start looking like a pussy," I said. He smiled and headed down stairs. I quickly found a pair of black pants put on my spiked belt and wore an "I like Boobies" Shirt. I was on my way down stair. The emotions in the room were a strange mix realization, Love, and concern although the conversation didn't match up. The girls were talking about what she could be possibly wearing today. The poll by the girls were a skirt from hot topic and a low cut V neck tank . That would be nice. Oh well, whatever she wears looks nice. Edward cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. Mom and dad noticed too. I had been a little withdrawn this morning. I know everyone heard Em and I's conversation. You never have any privacy in a house full of vampires, let alone one who could read minds. Mom and dad just smiled. They knew I was in deep thought and knew it was about Bella. They were happy I had found a girl I was interested in. It would have been easier is she was a vampire, but Bella was special. She was like no other human I had ever met. Em was right.

"So enough of the sappy shit lets go to school." Edward piped in. Well Alice didn't find it funny and before he knew it he was rubbing the back of his head. Alice has been hanging out with Rose too much. Everyone else just laughed, "Hey Dad, we need to have a Family Meeting when Rose gets back from shopping tonight. Peter called me with an interesting tidbit." He nodded and we headed to school. Boys got in the Jeep, the girls took the corvette. We got to school a few minutes before Bella. We were standing by our cars, well mostly so the others could see whatever performance she put on this morning. It didn't take long. We heard her truck pull in the parking lot. She got out of the truck. Flaunting of course, eyes on me. She was wearing a shirt that said "Bite Me." How appropriate that is being around five vampires if she only knew the truth. Oh my god, why does she have handcuffs. Not just one but 2 pairs. She has a plan I am not too sure if I like it. I thought back to what Peter said this morning. We are in trouble.

What the hell just hit me? Damnit Rose did it, it wasn't like she wasn't ogling her too. "Fuck off, and you can't say you weren't looking either." Before she could say anything, Bella walked up to Rose and gave her a hug and kiss. Rose was happy, they both were flowing with happiness and love. It wasn't familial love, but they cared for each other more than friends.

Rose started to speak and I felt mischief but it wasn't just her it was Bella too. I really hope they didn't plan this all or I'm screwed.

"I missed you, how was your night?" Rose asked. She is buttering her up, there is something horribly wrong.  
>"Great, I told my dad about yesterday," She said radiating with joy. That's an interesting emotion for that statement.<p>

I was shocked. Shit, what did she say, he probably hates me now.

She just said it went well. That's amazing. She is hiding something.

I was floored when she said told him I brought a whip to school. Why in the hell would she even say that? She must have a very understanding dad. Oh, she is going to pay.  
>"He was okay with that?" I asked I didn't think the chief of police would be okay with it. "He thought it was you jasper that I spanked in the parking lot, but I told him it was Rose." She said.<p>

That may work out in my favor. But I was jealous, I wished it was me. I could feel the lust rising , and I knew my eyes were starting to darken. I don't know how her dad didn't yell at her he was calm. Rose was grinning. She knows Edward. I sent to him in my thoughts. He shook his head. How is she involved? She knows something.

Thank god Em piped in I was so far in thought I couldn't answer. Her dad told her they needed to talk, that had to be an interesting talk. More mischief coming from her. What did she do?

We all were curious and she knew it.

"I made tacos for dinner, purposely knowing we would have the talk. I told him OH No dad do you really think talking about sex over tacos is really appropriate, well especially after the activity with Rose today?" She replied. She had this all planned. She knew he wouldn't have the sex talk at dinner is she made tacos and told her about spanking Rose on the hood of the car.

We all found it quite amusing except Alice she was scared. Oh and of course, she wasn't done either.

Rose looked a little too excited. Bella knew how to work around her dad. She even got out to f the sex talk and gave him one instead. She had to up the ante too by asking about 2 girls. Of course, I had to think too long on it and second in command twitched.

I understand why she has handcuffs now, her dad told her she couldn't have his, she brought her own. I wouldn't mind if she used them on me. I would let her dominate me. We all found it amusing when he didn't say no it was a HELL NO.

"I wanted to tell him it was a friendly game Jasper and I were playing but I don't think he would have liked that. I had shocked him enough last night." She said. She was right she had shocked him enough. He must be a strong human. Well he had to be to have her as a daughter. This morning has been an interesting to say the least. Edward cracked me up, what he said was true. She had shocked him more in 2 days than a normal teenager.

"The funniest part was when he put together who the hot guy was when I told him I was going shopping with Rosalie." I was hoping I had some time to win her dad over but that is out the window good thing I am an empath. The discussion with her dad will be interesting with Carlisle, hopefully he doesn't tell him the whole truth. I started monitoring her emotions more closely, she was nervous when she found out my dad knew about yesterday. It got even worse when she asked if mom was there. Em was right she did have feelings for me. Her nervousness started to go away when I wanted to make my room into a dungeon. Bursts of lust came my way Bella was directing them towards me for the most part. More excitement came when she mentioned the tie downs in the shower. I like her thinking. I saw Alice cringe at the thought.

Rose wants her to try hers out too huh. I will enjoy that so will Em. My pants are getting tighter and more uncomfortable. Rose did that on purpose. It all went quiet for a minute or so.

Em broke the silence he had mischief flowing from him.

"I see you brought handcuffs today. What do you plan on doing? Are the red ones for Rose and the blue for Jasper?" He knew damn well she brought them for us.

"Why did you bring fluffy handcuffs for me?" I asked. I hated fluffy handcuffs I had a real pair at home. She wouldn't be about to get out of. I like that idea. She was planning to use them on me, I may like this plan.

She was starting to walk toward the school. "See you at lunch, Oh and by the way Jasper where is your bike, I liked it." Oh she liked it huh. I can use this to my advantage. I turned to her and said.

"Well I'll make you a deal." She was curious.

"Well what's the condition?" she asked. She was playing right into it, but she was enjoying it too.

"Well it involves you and Rose, you bending over the bike, her spanking you and maybe a few pictures too" I said. She wasn't even shocked. She got excited about it. Second in command twitched.

"But on one condition, Rose gets to pick the whip if she agrees." She was putting this on Rose. Smart move on her part., and Rose noticed it too. Bella was throwing lust and mischief like crazy. Rose was overflowing with excitement.

Bella turned to Rose the most innocent look and sweetest voice "Well love, I'll agree if you are willing to punish me, and I'll let you pick out the whip since I punished you yesterday." Batting her eyes.

Rose and Bella are good. I do enjoy watching them though. It was hot.

"Well yes that sounds fun, I do like those conditions." Rose said.

Bella headed towards the door, Rose pulled Alice a short distance behind Bella. They were flowing with curiosity. Rose smacked her ass.

"She'll be sore tomorrow," I said. Edward and Emmett laughed and they knew it. Rose smacked her hard and she didn't even flinch. Remember Note to self she has a high pain tolerance.

I heard Alice comment about her shirt. Alice is warming up to her. Well hopefully she doesn't turn into Bella or Rose. Edward wouldn't know what to do. They disappeared into the school. My curiosity spiked. Em, Edward and I laughed the girls were teaming up on me.

"So what do think there planning Edward?" I asked

"I don't know I can't hear Bella's thoughts and when Rose and her are together I can't hear her. I just thought it was something between Rose and her but when they walked away it was silent even Alice. It's like she is blocking me unknowingly. She doesn't want us to know the plan. Alice and Rose know something. I'll try to see if I can read their thoughts when they are alone. "He said.

"If you can't hear their thoughts alone, I understand part of Peter's cryptic message, I just don't understand why she would be an asset to the family. It's like something bad is going to happen. I just don't know what could happen." I said. The bell rang and yet again, the second time this week Em and I were late.

**Bella POV**

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. I met up with Rose and Alice at my locker. Rose put the handcuffs on her hip and we were off.

"What are the handcuffs for Bella? And what is the plan?" Alice asked. She was curious. I am glad she is starting to be more comfortable around me. I know the first impression was subtle but I didn't mean it towards her necessarily in that way.

"Well it means I claimed Rose for the day." I said with a smile.

"Well does the blue ones mean the same thing then." Angela asked.

"Yeah they do, but he will have to wait it out" I said.

"What are you going to do today, our little vixen and partner in crime." Rose asked.

"Well if you don't mind Angela I'm going to sit with Rose and Alice today at lunch. I need the entire lunch to carry out my plan." I said. She looked curious.

"No problem, I understand, but I will be watching what your brilliant plan is today. "She said. She didn't look hurt at all, I think she will rather enjoy the reaction from Jessica today.

"Okay, well first off the way you guy always sit is perfect. I get to sit in between you and Jasper, Rose." I said.

"Okay I like the sound of that. With the handcuffs on you I'm sure Em is going to be curious of why. So my idea is that I tell him that you are mine and I am the only one that touches you. " I said

"What if he tries to touch me. He either gets his hand slapped or I threaten to put the handcuffs on him so he can't touch you." I said.

"I like the idea of handcuffing him if he continues to try to touch you. Rose." Angela said.

"I agree. Em can't keep his hands off you for more than 5 minutes." Alice said

"You agree Rose?" I asked.

"Yes I think that is a great Idea. " Rose said.

"I promise it will be worth it Rose, since we are going shopping this afternoon." I said. She was excited about this. She loved teasing Emmett and this will be hell for him.

"So how does Jasper come into play with this?" Alice asked.

"Well we'll have a normal conversation most of the way through lunch, and shortly before the bell rings I'll whisper in his ear and slip the cuff on his pants as I whisper. You are mine now, I can do whatever I please." I said

Rose got a look in her eye

"What happens if he makes a move?" she said.

"Shit I never thought of that." I said.

"Well you have been teasing him for two days and have left him about to jump you both days. Yesterday was the worst." Alice said.

"Should I allow it or not girls?" I asked

Angela smiled. "Let him. "she said.

Rose and Alice nodded their heads.

"You do realize you are playing with fire since he has his voice back and can respond to your antics right." Rose said.

"Yeah, I do. I really want to keep playing this game for a few more days and keep playing hard to get but I honestly don't know how much longer I can drag this out." I said.

"Rose, Alice you may have to come up with some comments too during lunch, you up to it?" I said

"Hell yeah" they said.

We finally got to the cafeteria. Got our food, and we parted ways. Angela just shook her head walking to the table with Jessica and the group there. Jessica gave me a glare, I had the urge to flip her off but the principal was leaving with his food and heading to the staff lounge about that time. So I just smiled. I think that got a better response than flipping her off would. It pissed her off.

The boys came walking in the cafeteria. Alice had told Jasper in her class with him we were going to meet them there.

"You ready girls" I asked

"Hell yeah" was all they said.

The boys spotted me at the table, Emmett gave Jasper a questioning look. Edward noticed Angela walking to her table shaking her head. He knew this was going to be interesting.

They got their food and made their way to their seats.  
>I was right Emmett was curious to why Rose was wearing the handcuffs.<p>

"Why does Rose have your handcuffs Bella?" he asked

All the boys looked at me. "Well those show that she is mine for the rest of the day and no one else can touch her. That includes you too Emmett. "I said.  
>Emmett actually looked sad.<p>

"Why can't I touch her, I promise I will share she is my girlfriend after all." He said.

"Not today. She is mine, and don't you even think about it. I will take the handcuffs and put them on you." I said

"Well I was wondering if you handcuffed me how am I going to eat?" He asked.

"I'll answer you in a moment on that." I said.

He had a scared look on his face. "I promise it will be worth it Em, we are going shopping after school." I said.

He seemed to cheer up.

"By the way Em to answer your question. I know you don't eat, You have each day gotten a full plate the last few day and haven't eaten but maybe a few bites and I know you guys are different and not human." I said. As I sat in Rose's lap to distract the others from trying to figure out what I was saying.

"But what if I didn't like the food the last 2 days?" He asked.

"Well I can understand Monday but yesterday the pizza tasted just fine." I said.

"That is not the only thing I have noticed. I will explain those later right here is not the place to talk about this." I said. They were all a little shocked that I figured it out. I knew the first day something was off.

"Your very observant Bella, I look forward to talking to you later about this." Jasper said.

I continued to sit on Rose's Lap for a little while longer. I kept up the façade to make it look like something else nuzzling her neck for show and flaunting to Emmett of course that she was mine and I wasn't sharing.. Like they did with lunch. I got out of Rose's lap and sat in my seat by Jasper.

"You looked like you were enjoying sitting in Rose's lap, you sure you aren't trying to steal Rose from Emmett." He said I placed her hand on her thigh and started stroking the inside of her thighs. He just stared his eyes were starting to darken

"Well no, I just want to steal her once and a while for some play time with her." I said.

His eyes darkened to a onyx color. "By the way your eyes are onyx, rather than gold." I said

The others just looked at me in shock. They didn't think I had figured it out. I knew what they were. I spoke to Jasper in my quietest whisper I could speak in, "You're what the Quileute's call the cold ones and the enemies of the wolves, also known better as a vampire. "

They all turned their head in shock.

"Let's not draw too much attention, or I'll have to make something up for Angela's sake." I said.

"On a less shocking subject Rose, do you have any places you want to go today in Port Angeles?" I asked. She quickly answered a little warily.

"I want to get some new bras and find some more outfits and possibly a dress for the upcoming dance." She said

"Okay sounds good you know a few of the stores I want to go to and maybe find a store with more gothic clothes if they have one." I asked

"They have one I think, but can I pick a few outfits for you today. I love your style I just want to see a few outfits on you." She said.

"Sure, I'll be Barbie Bella for you, who know I may come back with a few outfits you pick out too." I said.

She smiled and I knew it loosened up the tension at the table. We had 5 minutes till the bell rang. I looked at her winked and she nodded.

I quickly took the handcuffs off my hip attached them to Jaspers pants. I whispered in his ear "You are mine now, I can do whatever I please."

He looked down realizing I had slipped them onto his hip, he pulled me into him. Got about a few centimeters from my lips and said. "Hmmm what does that Intel." I was speechless. They all started laughing. He got me good. I must say so myself.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" I said and he pulled me into his lap.

"Rose told you, you were playing with fire if you did that." Alice said laughing. She and Rose looked happy. Jasper looked happy too. I was content.

"Finally, you two figured it out." Em and Edward said.

"I wouldn't mind being wrapped in these arms forever." I said.

Jaspers eyes lit up. He knew what I meant and so did the others.

Sadly, the lunch bell rang and I had to get out of his lap. We were walking into biology, and under Jessica's breath, I heard her mumble "bitch." Jasper had his hand on the small of my back. I turned to Jessica in a nice sweet voice. "Jessica thank you for flattering me with compliments. I love compliments." Turned around and looked at Jasper and smiled and we walked to the desk, as we were about to sit down, the teacher came up to us. "Mr. Hale why do you have handcuffs with you?" he asked.  
>"Well that is because I have claimed him as my man, and no other girl can have him. Is there a problem that he has them?" I said.<p>

"Well no I just wanted to make sure they weren't going to be used in my class. If either one of you use them in my class there will be consequences." He said.

"So I can't handcuff her to the table for the duration of the class? " He asked in a calm voice. I was doing my best to hold in the laughter.

"Mr. Hale don't push it." He said and walked up to his desk.

Jessica turned around "A little possessive, are you?" she asked.

I replied to her calmly " I simply protect what is mine, the same goes for Rose too. Don't piss either one of us off we are not a force to reckon with. We will make your life a living hell, as you have done to so many others. Paybacks are a bitch Jessica. You fuck with me or my family you get the bull" I said.

Jessica rolled her eye and turned around to face the teacher. He gave her a warning look.

The teacher started class and we continued talking.

"So Emmett was right." He said.

"About what?" I asked with a smile.

"Well a lot of things, the first is that you did have feelings for me. I am glad they are mutual." He said.

"I thought you were cute and wanted to know more about you when you walked in the cafeteria. I was excited to know that you were in my biology class, so I could get to know you. I am not going soft and I will keep my guard up around others, but you and your family will see the true me. I am still kind of concerned about your mom's feelings though." I said.

"Don't be concerned about her, and you will win her over just fine. She does know about your antics. But I was in deep thought this morning, Em and I had a talk too this morning. They heard it. The only thing they could do this morning was show how happy they were that I found someone I cared about." He smiled as he said it. I knew he meant it.

"The second thing Emmett was right you are exactly like Rose and that is why you two are a team together, and are very close even with knowing each other for only a few days." He said.

"Don't worry about being a bitch at school. It's kind of a turn on. I can see through it now. I kind of like your attitude." He said

We stopped talking about 15 minutes before the bell rang, I didn't learn anything new in biology, I had learned it already in Phoenix. The teacher really didn't say much to us during the class. The bell rang. We left the class we had to separate to go to our lockers and head to class. The day passed by slowly, all I wanted was to be is in his arms. I felt secure and like we were the only in the room. Gym was boring. We played Badminton. I sucked as always. The bell finally rang. I was headed to my locker to gather a few things from my locker. Alice and Rose beat me to it. They wanted me to dish. "Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"The boys grabbed him before he could get here. I think they want to know the details." Rose said.

"They are going to meet us at the cars." Alice said.

"I take it you guys want to too." I said

"Hell yeah, how was biology?" Rose asked.

"Good, actually. We talked through the most of it. He told me Em had a talk with him this morning about me, and told me I was exactly like you Rose. A hard shell but a loving and caring person deep down that would do anything to protect the closest to you. I saw that the first day. That is why I wanted to get to know you." I said.

"He's right, and I will protect the people closest to me." She said.

"So anything else happen?" Alice asked.

"If you are asking if we kissed, no. He is going to have to work for it. Jessica tried to start shit today, and our teacher came and questioned us about why Jasper had handcuffs." I said

"That had to be interesting." Rose said

"Jessica called me a bitch. I just thanked her for flattering with compliments." I said.

"I would have loved to see that. I bet she was pissed." Alice asked.

"Oh yeah she was. It was even funnier when the teacher came and asked Jasper why he had the handcuffs. He told us if they were used in class, there would be consequences. Jasper the smartass he is had to ask him if he could handcuff me to the table for the duration of the class. He didn't find it too funny. That was when Jessica had to make a comment about me being possessive. I didn't take it well. I told her" I simply protect what is mine, the same goes for Rose too. Don't piss either one of us off we are not a force to reckon with. We will make your life a living hell, as you have done to so many others. Paybacks are a bitch Jessica. You fuck with me or my family you get the bull. She really didn't say much after that."

They laughed and we headed to the parking lot. The boys were by the car. Jasper came up to me grabbed me around the waist and held me. Emmett had to make a comment of course.

"Awe the two love birds are finally together again. Jasper was antsy all last period to see you Bella."  
>I smiled. "Were you really?" I asked<p>

"Yes I was. I missed your warm little body close to me." He said.

"Dude that's sickening. What happened to the god of war?" Edward asked.

He just flipped him off. We had more important issues to talk about.

"Has anyone called Dad about lunch today?" Jasper asked

"No, but he will want Bella at the family meeting tonight. When I get home today I will talk to him" Alice said.

I didn't ask how she knew it I would find out later.

"Why do I need to be there?" I asked.

"You are family now and we are all curious to how you discovered the secret about us. " Rose said.

"I considered you guys family already," she said. She was happy to be accepted into the family.

"Well Alice do we need to cut our shopping trip short then?" I asked

"No you should be fine. It looks like it will be around 10 and your dad will want you to stay the night with getting back that late, tell him you 2 are going to catch a movie and he won't want you driving home in the dark. He trusts our dad." Alice said.

"I'll ask later how you know this." I said

"What is the plan Bella? Are we leaving from school and someone is driving your truck home or am I meeting you at your house?" Rose asked.

"I'd be okay with someone driving my truck to the house. I'll let dad and let him know what's going on." I said.

I tuned around to Jasper gave him a kiss on the cheek "See you tonight. Will you show me your collection?" I was walking over to Rose and he slapped my ass. I shook it all the way over to Rose, put my arm around her waist, and asked if she was ready to go.

Emmett tried to give her a kiss before we left.  
>"Uh uh, No touching Emmett, or I will give Alice the handcuffs and you will be restrained till we leave." I said.<p>

Rose was grinning from ear to ear. She was enjoying this as much as I was. I grabbed my keys from my pocket and handed them to Alice. Rose and I got in the car, waving at our men. We went to the police station to talk to my dad.

Rose and I walked into the police station. Dad was at his desk. He looked at Rose and shook his head, oops we forgot to rid of the handcuffs. Oh well. We just looked at each other and laughed she realized what that was about.

"Hey Dad" I said.

"What you doing Bells everything okay I see you found another pair of handcuffs since I wouldn't let you have mine?' He said.

"Yeah, I got them one year for a Halloween costume. I was a cop." I said.

He just shook his head.

"And no nothing's wrong, I just wanted to let you know we were taking off to Port Angeles. I wanted you to meet Rose." I told him.

"Oh so you are the one with the corvette. She told me about her little performance." He said.

"Yeah, I am" she said laughing.

"What time do you plan on being home?" He asked.

"I was wondering if it was okay if we saw a movie after we had dinner, but it doesn't start till 8and we probably won't get home till 10:30 or 11." I said.

"I don't really want you driving that late home Bells." He said.

"Would you mind is she stayed with me tonight? I promise she will get to school on time." Rose said.

"As long as it is okay with your parents. I am okay with it. Have Carlisle call me to confirm, or I'll expect you home tonight." He said.

"Okay, I'll have dad call you, can he call you here or do you want him to call you at home?" She asked

"He can call me here." He said.

I walked over and gave him a kiss and we said our goodbyes and headed out.

My phone rang and it was Alice.

"_Dad already knows to call him. He'll call him in about 5 minutes." She said._

"_Thank you Alice." _

"_Have fun and don't get into trouble." She said_

"_Bye Sis. See you tonight." I said and hung up_

We were on our way to Port Angeles. It didn't take the time it usually would have taken. I swear she was driving 90. I love this woman. She is a speed demon.

**Angela's POV**

I walked over to our table shaking my head. Bella loved torturing Jasper and I think her and Rose are a little too close at times. I'm starting to wonder if she really means what she says. Oh well, if she does it's her business. I am not one to judge. As I was headed to the table I saw the boys, they looked confused. Today will be an interesting lunch.

I sat down at the table, Jessica was already there.

"So she too good for us now." Jessica asked.

"No, she simply wants to sit over there. Its not like you like her." I said.

"She thinks she is hot stuff, she is really just a slut." Jessica said.

"Well it takes on to know one." I said. I took from Bella's book. It was about time I started standing up for myself. The others at the table were surprised. I saw Ben smile. I liked Ben.

The boys got there food and were at the table. Bella was right Emmett was curious.

He must have tried something. She sat in her lap. Oh and she was flaunting it too to him. Poor boy, a girl has taken a claim on his girlfriend and he can't do anything about it.

"What you have a crush on Bella or something?" Jessica asked.

"No, Jessica. I just know what she is doing and watching, it should be entertaining. Maybe if you could shut your mouth and quit being your usual self, stuck up and annoying you could get a man." I said. Our table went quiet. I was usually shy and quiet. I am tired of her attitude. Maybe Bella is rubbing off on me. She didn't say anything after that. I looked over and saw the table.

What she do now they all had a shocked look on their face. I'll have to asked her tomorrow. I know her and Rose will be busy after school. Like she said they were having a normal conversation until about 10 minutes before the lunch was over Jasper was whispering in her ear, and she was out of Rosalie's lap. She must have slipped the handcuffs on him. He was only a few centimeters from her lips. Oh he is back in the game. I know she wasn't expecting that. Now he pulled her into his lap. They both seem so happy. I was about to say something and I saw Jessica's face. I couldn't help but make a comment.

"So you see something you want and can't have?" I asked.

"That bitch. How the hell did she do it? I have been trying from the first week they got here and had no luck. She is here less than a week and he is putty in her hands." Jessica said.

"You jealous? Well maybe if you didn't throw yourself at men it wouldn't be so hard to get a man. They do like to have something left to the imagination. Just because you sleep with them doesn't mean they care about you." I said.

I was glad the bell rang about that time. I was sick of Jessica's crap. I dumped my tray and went to class. School passed by as usual and I had a usual night.

**Jaspers POV**

When I got to my first class late yet again. Alice just shook her head. The teacher gave me a dirty look and I went to my seat.

"Rose and I are going to meet up with you guys at lunch." She said.

"Okay, I'll let the guys know." I said.

I am glad she was warming up to Bella. Bella may be extreme at times but she is a sweet girl.

I knew they were up to something. I just didn't know what. She had a hint of mischief coming off her. I knew the handcuffs were involved I just didn't know how. I thought about my deal we made today in order for her to have me ride my bike to school. I was in thought most of the class it passed by fairly quickly. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I walked to my locker. Em and Edward were there. They gave me a questioning look.

"The girls are meeting up with Bella and meeting up with us there." I said

"Do you have any idea what they are planning" Em asked.

"No, Edward said. I couldn't hear anything." He said.

"Well your theory is most likely accurate." I told Edward

"We'll need to talk to Carlisle about this tonight. She isn't afraid of us. I am sure she knows about the temperature difference considering her kiss with Rose yesterday, and now you can't hear the girls thoughts. I can still feel the emotions coming from her and them though." I said.

"I'll try after lunch and see if it's the same. If she is blocking them when she has a plan and not blocking the girls thoughts when she isn't planning anything. We have our answer."

We all agreed and headed to the cafeteria.

Emmett gave me a questioning look. Bella was sitting by Rose. She was up to something.

"You hear anything Edward." I asked.

"No its silent from them, even when I tried pinpointing Angela's thoughts it was blank" He said.

"Okay, that's really interesting." I said.

"Lets get lunch and see what the girls are up to. Its going to get very annoying being blocked from their thoughts. But we will know when trouble is brewing." Edward said.

We all laughed and got our food and headed to the table.

When we went to sit down Rose had the red handcuffs. I sensed curiosity from Emmett.  
>He asked why rose had the handcuffs, and the answer was nothing I was expecting. . "Well those show that she is mine for the rest of the day and no one else can touch her. That includes you too Emmett. "she said.<br>Emmett actually looked sad. It was quite hilarious. He could barely keep his hands off her for 5 minutes let alone the rest of the day.

"Why can't I touch her, I promise I will share she is my girlfriend after all." He said.

"Not today. She is mine, and don't you even think about it. I will take the handcuffs and put them on you." Bella responded. She was enjoying this. She had not only managed to make me squirm now she was telling Em he couldn't touch his wife.

"Well I was wondering if you handcuffed me how am I going to eat?" He asked

"I'll answer you in a moment on that." Bella said.

He had a scared look on his face. "I promise it will be worth it Em, we are going shopping after school." Was all Bella said. His mood changed to happiness and lust. She was probably thinking about F Street.

"By the way Em to answer your question. I know you don't eat, You have each day gotten a full plate the last few day and haven't eaten but maybe a few bites and I know you guys are different and not human." She said. She sat in Rose's lap to distract the others in the cafeteria from trying to figure out what I was saying. She was smart. She knew something and it was big.

"But what if I didn't like the food the last 2 days." He said trying to recover and make it seem like it wasn't true. He was worried. You could see it in his eyes.

"Well I can understand Monday but yesterday the pizza tasted just fine." She said.

"That is not the only thing I have noticed. I will explain those later right here is not the place to talk about this." She said. We were all a little shocked.

"Your very observant Bella, I look forward to talking to you later about this." I said.

She continued to sit on Rose's Lap for a little while longer. She got out of Rose's lap and sat in her seat by me.

"You looked like you were enjoying sitting in Rose's lap, you sure you aren't trying to steal Rose from Emmett." I asked. She placed her hand on her thigh and started stroking the inside of her thighs. I just stared I know my eyes started to darken. They were emitting lust like crazy.

"Well no, I just want to steal her once and a while for some play time with her." she said and she was serious.

"By the way your eyes are onyx, rather than gold." She said

The others just looked at her in shock. She turned to me and said in a low whisper, if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it "You're what the Quileute's call the cold ones and the enemies of the wolves, also known better as a vampire. "

We all froze. She knew. That truly scared us. How did she know? I just thought she knew we were different.

"Let's not draw too much attention, or I'll have to make something up for Angela's sake." She said. She was right. We needed to not act suspicious. Rose and her talked about their shopping trip plans and lunch was almost over. We all still were in shock to say the least.

The next thing I know she is whispering in my ear "You are mine now, I can do whatever I please."

I looked down realizing she had slipped the handcuffs onto my hip, I pulled her to me. She wasn't going to get to me this time. I got about a few centimeters from her lips and said. "Hmmm what does that Intel." She was speechless. I might have figured out the secret. We all started laughing.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" she said and I pulled me into my lap.

Alice had an I told you so look on her face.

"Rose told you, you were playing with fire if you did that." Alice said laughing. They both looked happy and flowing with love. They were happy for me.

"Finally, you two figured it out." Em and Edward said.

"I wouldn't mind being wrapped in these arms forever." She said.

My eyes lit up. I knew what she meant and so did the others. It made me happy to know it made me look forward to the future more than ever. The bell rang and we walked to class. I liked the closeness we had. She was warm. It was a comforting feeling, I know I'd miss it when she was turned but there would be a lot more benefits to it too. I'd get to spend eternity with her and that made me happy. We made it to class, and I felt a whole lot of jealousy. I looked up and knew who it was. Jessica was jealous of Bella. She had me, Jessica never stood a chance with me, and she was used to getting what she wanted. I heard her mumble Bitch under her breath, Bella's emotions switched from happy to amused. She thanked her for complementing her, Jessica was pissed. I felt confusion and curiosity as we were walking to our seats. The teacher wanted to know why I had handcuffs. Bella was emitting happiness when she replied about making a claim on me. Jessica didn't find it too amusing either when I asked if I could handcuff her to the table for the duration of class. Jessica was fucking with the wrong girl. When she mentioned to her about being possessive she flipped a switch from entertained to downright pissed. Jessica's plan worked but not to her advantage. Bella went into protective mode. It wasn't only me she was protecting it was all of us too. "I'm simply protective of what is mine, the same goes for Rose too. Don't piss either one of us off we are not a force to reckon with. We will make your life a living hell, as you have done to so many others. Paybacks are a bitch Jessica. You fuck with me or my family you get the bull. "She said. The teacher noticed this. Yet he didn't say a word. He heard the whole thing and thought she deserved every word of it. What Bella has said was true, Jessica had hurt a lot of people in the school and had a lot of enemies because of it.

Class started and we continued to talk through the class. It was nice to see she was protective of me. I know she really does care more than her emotions are showing. Em was right, she did care for me and she was exactly like Rose. That is why they are so close in this short of time and are a great team. They can read each other like a book. I have never seen Rose as happy as she has been in the last 2 days. She still has a hard shell but gooey mush on the inside. I am glad she found a friend. She and Alice are close but they are two very different people. She can share things with Bella she wasn't able to share with Alice. The bell rang and I was brought out of my thoughts. It was hard to see her go to her locker and be away from her. I was starting to feel the pull more than ever after she admitted her feelings. She was feeling it too. I am not sure how much she knows about us but if she does she should pick up soon we are mates. Class went well after that. I was happy when the last bell rang. I was off to my locker put my stuff away, I was headed to Bella's locker but the guys didn't have it.

I saw Rose, handed her my black credit card, and told her to not let Bella pay for anything and she could get what she wanted. I rather enjoyed yesterday's performance. She took it and headed to Bella's locker.

"So how was biology?" Emmett asked. He was too excited as we headed towards the cars.

"Good. Bella told off Jessica and the teacher was curious why I had handcuffs. We got to talk too." I said.

"Why'd Bella tell of Jessica, what she do today?' Edward asked. He found it amusing that Jessica was getting what was coming to her.

"Which time?" I said amused.

"Just tell us what happened." Emmett said.

"Well first when we walked into biology, she called her a bitch. She was calm and collected when she thanked her for the compliment. It heated up after the teacher asked about the handcuffs. Jessica wasn't amused when I asked him if I could handcuff her to the table for the duration of the class, well neither was the teacher." I was about to continue until Em butted in.

"What did the teach say to that?" He was amused that I would even ask that.

"Well he told me not to push it. Jessica had the bright idea to keep trying to piss Bella off. It worked but it didn't turn out in her favor. She said something about being possessive, it was like Bella switched a switch from happy because she had claimed me as hers to downright pissed. Her emotions could rival Rose's at that point. She went off. She told her" I'm simply protective of what is mine, the same goes for Rose too. Don't piss either one of us off we are not a force to reckon with. We will make your life a living hell, as you have done to so many others. Paybacks are a bitch Jessica. You fuck with me or my family you get the bull.," she said. She isn't just protective of Rose she is protective of all of us. She considers us family I'm sure. " I told them

"Wow, I didn't expect that emotion from her yet." Em said.

"I knew she cared about us. I realized it the most when she was concerned about us being discovered." Edward said.

"I have a feeling with how mature she truly is, even when she doesn't show it, she has had to step up and grow up fast. I think that is why she is so rebellious. Her dad knows this too. I think that is why he is so forgiving of her actions." I said.

"What you guys talk about?" Edward asked.

"Well Em you were right, she is exactly like Rose. We talked about when I starting having feelings for her, and vice versa. She started having feelings for me the same time. Her main concerns were mom, and letting out how caring she truly was to everyone else. I told her mom saw how happy I was thinking about her and she would be fine. I also like the badass attitude she has, thanks to you Em I can see right through it. I don't know why I didn't see it before. She was sending out love by the end of the conversation, it was a small amount but she does have love for me." I said.

"I am happy for you man. You are starting to go soft and sound like a girl when you talk about her. But we are all happy for you." Em said. I did sound like a girl, but it was the truth on how I felt. I did love her. Who wouldn't though I know mom and dad will love her. Rose absolutely adores Bella, a little bit more than a friend though, but I am okay with that.. Alice is warming up to her. Em and Edward sees how happy she makes me.

"Edward, did you hear Alice's and Rose's thoughts after lunch?" I asked.

We had made it to cars by now.  
>"Yeah, I could. I think she is a shield and a damn strong one too. If she can block multiple people now, and not even realizing it, think about what she can do when her full power is exposed. She can block people's thoughts that need to be hidden. If she can block others thoughts from Aro, he will be very interested in her for the guard. He want you on the guard as is, if he finds out about her especially if she is your mate, and I think she is ." He said.<p>

"I think she is too because Peter said her and I will be a force not to reckon with together. I know she is feeling something. She is having a hard time being away from me, I can feel it. It isn't painful to her and I don't think she will until she is turned." I said.

The sweet scent of Bella hit me, and I saw the 3 girls walk out the door laughing. As she made her way to the cars, her emotions were stronger than ever with love and lust. I walked over pulled her into my arms and held her tight around her waist. I pushed all the love I had to her. She felt it, she was flowing with adoration. Of course Em had to ruin the moment.

"Awe the two love birds are finally together again. Jasper was antsy all last period to see you Bella."  
>she smiled. "Were you really?" she asked<p>

"Yes I was. I missed your warm little body close to me." I said.

"Dude that's sickening. What happened to the god of war?" Edward asked.

I just flipped him off.

"Has anyone called Dad about lunch today?" I asked

"No, but he will want Bella at the family meeting tonight. When I get home today I will talk to him," Alice said. Bella was curious how she knew it but kept it to herself.

"Why do I need to be there?" I asked.

"You are family now and we are all curious to how you discovered the secret about us. " Rose said.

"I considered you guys family already," she said. She was happy to be accepted into the family.

She asked about the shopping trip details, Alice filled her in.

"What is the plan Bella? Are we leaving from school and someone is driving your truck home or am I meeting you at your house?" Rose asked.

She decided to have Alice drop her truck off so they could go shopping.

She turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek "See you tonight. Will you show me your collection?" she asked walking over to Rose and I slapped my ass. She wasn't getting away that easy. She shook her ass all the way over to Rose, put her arm around her waist, and asked if she was ready to go.

Emmett tried to give her a kiss before they left.  
>She wasn't going to let him she threatened to use the handcuffs on him.<p>

Rose was grinning from ear to ear. They were both enjoying this. She grabbed her keys and handed them to Alice. They got in the car waving to us. We followed Alice to Bella's house and dropped her truck off. I could hardly wait for her to get back. But I also needed to talk to Carlisle before they got back.

**A/N- Sorry, for not including the shopping trip, I had so much in this chapter between Bella and Jasper realizing their feelings, them finding out she knows that they are vampires. I also wanted Peter to be involved in this chapter. I was afraid if I included it all it would become confusing. I tried not to let the POV's run together, and get too was an emotional chapter to write and the hardest so far with balancing the humor and feelings of the characters. I wanted to have them show their emotions in this chapter. Jasper, Rose and Bella are truly loving people but just with hard shells. Have a good week. Next chapter is about the shopping trip and family meeting, it will also include a lot of emotion in it. I am halfway done with it so I should have it to you within the next few days. I promise there will be some action soon.  
>Have a good week. <strong>

**Laura**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I just want to say thank you for all the support from my viewers. Yesterday has been the best day so far since I posted the story. I don't own any of the characters wish I did though. **

**I am going to try a different method of writing this chapter so I am not retelling it repeatedly like last chapter. Thank you ****NatalieLynn and krystal214 for suggesting it. I really appreciate the advice and suggestions especially as a new writer. Thank you for all the feedback and if you have any ideas you would like to see possibly added to the story let me know, I am open to ideas.**

**Laura**

**Previously In Majors Revenge**

**Jasper POV**

She turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek "See you tonight. Will you show me your collection?" she asked walking over to Rose and I slapped my ass. She wasn't getting away that easy. She shook her ass all the way over to Rose, put her arm around her waist, and asked if she was ready to go.

Emmett tried to give her a kiss before they left.

She wasn't going to let him she threatened to use the handcuffs on him.

Rose was grinning from ear to ear. They were both enjoying this. She grabbed her keys and handed them to Alice. They got in the car waving to us. We followed Alice to Bella's house and dropped her truck off. I could hardly wait for her to get back. But, I also needed to talk to Carlisle before they got back.

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

After saying good-bye to dad at the station we made our way to Port Angeles. We talked about hoe my child hood was and why I moved to Fords. I explained to her that mom got remarried and he traveled playing Baseball. She stayed home with me and she was unhappy and with the incident that happened with my ex she felt it would be better for me to move to dads. I wanted to get to know my dad better, we only saw each other a few times a year.

"I was a loner in Phoenix and didn't have many friends. I dated a few guys. I didn't have much luck. My first ex cheated on me. My second ex treated me like a child and controlled me. After that I simply had friends with benefits because I wouldn't get hurt doing it. If I started having feelings for them, I would stop it. I would talk to them if it happened and we both decided most of the time to have a clean break so we didn't hurt each other further. My last ex was the worst. I was slowly becoming rebellious after my first 2 ex's, but he broke me. Yet again, I found another complete and total ass for a boyfriend. I was always into the bad boys. He treated me horribly, he verbally abused me. He tried hitting me one day, and I was fed up with it. I never really spoke my opinion and was very submissive around him due to the verbal abuse. I just snapped. He thought it would be the same way as always, but I did the unexpected. I gave him a broken nose and two black eyes. My mom didn't know about the abuse until the incident, and dad just found out a few days ago. I had him charged with assault and he is on house arrest. I left shortly after that I moved to my dad's." I said. Rose was pissed. Her eyes were turning black.. They must turn black when they are horny or mad.

"If I get my hands on him he'll be dead. You don't put your hands on anyone you love. Men are worthless if they hit a women." Rose said. I knew she was serious too. She was pissed but she was shocked too. She knew me as a strong person, and didn't think I would put up with any shit men tried.

"You don't have to worry about him, there is a permanent restraining order on him and he's scared shitless of my dad. He won't step a foot in Forks." I said. She started to calm down. Her eyes were starting to be the beautiful gold color.

"Soon I will tell you how I was changed and it will explain why I feel so strongly about it." She said.

"He changed me, I became extremely rebellious and had a didn't give a shit attitude. My mom was tired of it too. She was also didn't understand how it could affect me so drastically in a short time period. She didn't notice the change in me from my ex's as it happened she was so caught up in her husband. I was still a caring person inside but you had to get through the shell. You and Angela were to first to see it here." I said.

"I did notice, I didn't say anything to the others. I was hoping we could become friends deep down, but our family doesn't usually become friends with humans because they are usually scared and we don't want to be exposed. We were shocked when you approached us, let alone wanted to get to know us." Rose replied. I smiled.

"I'm glad you and I are going shopping today. I would have loved for Alice to come but in a way I am happy it is only us. I don't think I would have been so open. I have a bond with you I can't explain, and feel like I can tell you anything. I don't have that bond with her yet. I hope to at some point." I said. She smiled.

"I think she would like that. She is warming up to you. She isn't a very open person about sex. You caught her off guard yesterday." She said. I knew I did and I didn't mean too.

"So, enough with the heavy. How strong of feelings do you have for my brother?" She said.

"I do have strong feelings for him. I do love him already. Its not a strong love but I do love him. Its truly scary. I am falling hard and fast for him. This is the hardest I ever fell for anyone. He makes me feel safe and like nothing can happen to me when I am in his arms. It feels like I am drawn to him." I was about to finish. Rose looked shock and said "wait you feel like you are drawn to him? And how?" she looked like she knew something but I knew she was keeping it to herself. She looked truly amazed.

"Yeah, it is very difficult to be away from him. I just want to go to him like I am being pulled in that direction." I said. Her eyes lit up.

"Why are you asking Rose?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"I can't tell you that you'll have to talk to Jasper about that." She said and it sounded important and serious.

"Okay, I'll talk to him tonight." I said.

"I was wondering how old are rose?" I asked

"I'm almost 80 in vampire years but I was changed in 1933." She said.

"How old is Jasper?" I asked

"He is over 160 years old in vampire years and changed when he was 17." She said with a smile. I think she thought it would bother me to know that information. "You need to have Jasper tell you his story of his change and ours aren't the most pleasant to tell. You may have to give him time to tell you . It was a hard time in his past and still sometimes struggles with it. Plus he'd kill me if I told you his story and you ran away screaming." She said laughing.

"Okay, I still wouldn't run away anyways. He doesn't have to worry about it." I said.

"You'd be surprised how scared he was to tell you his feelings for you. I think he was relieved when you did the handcuff antic today. He could just make a move and not make him look soft. He is a romantic and wants to show you that but he knows you are attracted to the bad ass Jasper or god of war as we refer to him as sometimes. He'll explain the god of war to you it's part of his story." She said. I was surprised by how truly scared he was.

"So he is like me., is caring and gooey on the inside but puts up a mask so he won't get hurt and very protective?" I asked

"Yeah, Em and Jasper are very close. The only difference is Em where's his heart on his sleeve and is easily hurt, as Jasper doesn't really show his true emotions he puts on a mask. One trait they have is that they are very protective. If they feel someone or something is a threat to anyone they care about that includes you they go into protective mode and will do anything to protect the family including their life being taken." She said compassionately. I could see she loved her family and she would do the same. I couldn't imagine not having him.

We were in Port Angeles. We pulled up to victoria secret. We got out of the corvette. She slapped me on the ass. I guess she saw I was a little withdrawn. I was I was thinking about our conversation. She knew slapping my ass would make me smile. She grabbed my hand and we walked into the store. Of course we got looks, it wasn't anything we weren't used to it, Rose was a goddess in the flesh herself and my style drew attention. We walked around she found a few bras and panty sets. They were hot I found a few sets myself. We went to the dressing room. We ended up sharing a room. It wasn't like we were shy or anything. We wanted to see each other's picks too, well maybe a little more than that. I thought laughing. We started getting undressed, she had the perfect tits. They were full and beautiful, had a nice ass. It wasn't too big or too small. She had on a pink push up bra and thong set. I spanked her ass. She looked at me with a smile and planted a kiss on me with as much passion as she could put into it. She grabbed my ass in mid kiss and I let out a moan. It was a mazing, I could have continued the kiss but there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything okay?" the sales lady asked.

"Yeah we are fine." She said giggling.

We were more than fine. We were horny and enjoyed the kiss. We finished trying on the rest of our sets . We both stepped out of the fitting room. The sales lady gave us a dirty look and we just laughed. Rose picked out a few more sets and we went to pay. She took the sets I had in my hands and handed them to the sales attendant. I was shocked.

"You don't have to pay for them love." I said.

"No its fine he want to. These aren't just for you these are for my brother too and it's on him." She said. I was even more shocked.

"He didn't have to." I said. I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"He wants to. In addition, he told me to get whatever I wanted, as a thank you for the performance in the parking lot." She said smiling. I knew she enjoyed it, we both did.

The girl rang them up and Rose pulled out a black credit card. Rose looked at me funny, I must have had a shocked look on my face.

"We all have one" She said.

I must have been sheet white. "You okay, you're paler than me." She said laughing.

"You better get used to it. You'll be the most spoiled and pampered girl at school." She said smiling.

"He really doesn't have to do this, I have money saved up." I said.

"He told me you weren't to pay for anything its his treat." She said.

The total came up to be like $1,500. We ended up getting 15or more sets. I had never spent that much in a single shopping trip my wardrobe wasn't even worth that much. "Oh by the way the last ones I picked up are for you. I have an idea you will need a lot of clothes at the house. "She said.

As we were walking out the door, I turned to her and said "I've never had anyone spoil me. I always had to be the responsible one when I lived with mom. She was careless with her money and I ended up getting a job in order to keep the water running. When Phil and her got together it got better." I said. "I didn't actually get to be a teenager until I moved here with dad. It is hard for me to accept gifts, but I won't deny him this is it makes him happy." I said.

"He has never had anyone to spoil. Today at lunch was the happiest all of us have seen him. "She said. I smiled, I was happy too. It meant a lot to me that I could make him that happy.

I saw a bookstore, and it seemed to be stocked pretty well. I was in need of a few books.  
>"Rose, what does Jasper do in his spare time?" I asked<p>

"He loves to read most of the time, but he does also like to play sports and do outdoorsy things. He is a huge Civil War fanatic." She said. I was happy we both liked to read. It was something we could do together.

"Can we go in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Rose said.

We parted ways and she went to the magazines, and I went to look for some romance novels. They were my favorites. I still loved the classics though. I was looking around, someone slapped my ass, and I knew it wasn't rose. I could feel her when she was there. It was strange. I turned around and saw what looked to be a 19-year-old guy blacked spiked hair in skater gear.  
>"What you doing tonight?" He asked in a cocky tone.<p>

"I'm taken, fuck off." I told him. He didn't get the hint. I knew Rose was close, but I was scared. He grabbed my arm. "Don't," I said and before I could say, anything else Rose had him by the wrist. For the first time I saw the vampire in her. She was intimidating and she was pissed. He laid a hand on me and she wasn't going to let that fly.

"Take a hint, she's taken." As she said it he took his hand off me.  
>"Are you okay love?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah now that you are here." I said. I stood on my tiptoes planted a kiss on her lips and grabbed her hand and said, "See told ya I was taken," looking at him. He just continued to stare.  
>"Scram creep" Rose told him. He left quickly after that. I gave her a hug.<p>

"Let's go, we can come back again another day," I said.

"Don't worry about books honey, you can get as many as you want but Jasper has a whole study full, and plenty to choose from." She said.

I spotted a clothing store.

"Let's go in here, I see something I like." I said laughing.

"Nice, Boutique for the dead. How appropriate." She said laughing.

We walked in laughing hand in hand. After the scare at the bookstore, I don't think she'll leave my side. I found a top that said "Forget being a princess, I want to be a Vampire." She just laughed and shook her head. "Vampires are the trend right now. I hope he likes it." I said knowing he would.

"Jasper will love that one and you know it." She said rolling her eyes. She grabbed 3 of them, 2 in our sizes and one for Alice.

"I guess we are going to go to school matching." I asked

"Yep even Alice. Her favorite color is pink, and complains about Jaspers outfits but she will wear it for you." She said. I found a few more shirts. My favorites being "Every time I hear thunder, I wonder if Vampires are playing baseball." , and "It's all fun and games until someone gets a paper cut.". She just laughed at my picks.

She picked out a few skirts and pairs of pants for me. We got pink, green, blue and red, accented pants with chains and or spikes. She was having fun picking them out if I looked at it she picked it up. She got a few for herself. I got a few belts too. I tried telling her I didn't need everything I looked at but she refused to listen. I really liked the skirt she picked out. It was a black pleaded skirt with a pink skull and crossbones belt, and had pink studs on the bottom of the skirt. On the pockets of the skirt, it had pink skulls on them. She picked up 3 again. She also found a sparkling skull and crossbones shirt in black, white, and pink. I told her to have the black one it would make her look as if she was glowing. "We have our outfits for tomorrow," I said. They barely covered our ass. " I also have an idea he will bring his bike to school and we will have to fulfill our deal, not that I am not looking forward to it." I said with a smile. We finished shopping, paid for them, and left another $1,500 in clothes. I swear she wanted me to spend more, but I would do this for him.

We found a clothes store for Rose. It was called the boutique for Babes. It fit Rose. She was a babe. We went in. A petite girl greeted us. She was a petty girl about 18 with blonde hair and green eyes. She found some cute pants and shirts I like a few of the outfits. She picked out a scoop neck ruffled top shirt with a belt under my bust in pink and a pair of stone washed jeans. I was skeptical at first but I looked beautiful in them. She loved it too. She picked out 2 of each of that outfit along with more jeans and all the different colors of the shirts and other shirts also. She got a bunch of heels , boots and flats to match the outfits. I like the idea of us matching, and I think it will happen quite often or borrowing each other clothes.

We went to the dress section. We found a few sundresses. She didn't find any other ones she liked. "l'll have to keep looking there is always Paris, or New York." She said. I just looked at her in shock. "If we don't find what we want here, Alice and I take shopping trips to Paris or New York to find what we want. Usually those weekends us girls go shopping and the boys go hunting." She said.

"I've never been out of the US." I said.

"Don't worry he'll take you any place you want. Where do you want to go the most?" She said

"Texas, I know it may sound strange but I do want to learn to ride a horse on a ranch there. I would also like to maybe go to Florida or California." I said.

"Don't worry if you wanted to travel around the world and hit every city in them he would do it." She said. "But you are in luck he has as a brother and sister-in-law in Texas. I'm sure Alice already has it planned to go during spring break." She said.

"I didn't know he had any family. I am excited to meet them." I said.

"Well not biological but they have known each other most of their existence and consider each other family." She said. We found a few more outfits. We finished up and paid for it. This bill only came up to be $3,000. I think I will have enough clothes and shoes for the next year I thought to myself.

"You ready for F Street." I asked

"Hell yeah, it was the one I was looking forward to the most. I needed to pick up a few things anyways." She said.

We showed them our Id's, of course both were fakes. I got it when I first became rebellious. I went through a smoking phase, I didn't like it. But I kept it for times like this. It wasn't the first time in a porn shop for me. . The store was bigger than I thought. I saw a section with outfits and lingerie. I saw a baby doll she would look gorgeous and sexy in. It was a baby pink with hot pink lace accenting the edges.  
>"Hey I like this, "I pointed out. Her eyes lit up she loved it. I picked out our size. She got the baby pink one and I got a Hot pink one. We also found a few silk floor length gowns too. They were comfy too.<br>"Look at this honey," She said. I saw it was a tiny military uniform. The top was a short-sleeved half shirt. It showed major cleavage and said Major on the right breast. The bottoms were boy shorts in camo.

"I know he would love it." I said

"Correction he will worship you in that." I just smiled and shook head when she said that. We also picked out a Firefighters, Police, Maid and school girl outfits. We picked out two of them all except we got 3 School girl outfits we could wear them on Halloween. We got them in Red for Alice, Light pink for Me, and Hot pink for Rose. This Halloween should be interesting.

We moved onto the toy section. She was having fun. She ran straight to the whips.

"How about this one?" she asked It was pink and black with a square tip similar to a riding crop.

"Can I try it? "She asked

"Yeah sure Love." I said. Whack "I like that one" I said. It hurt but it made me excited and she knew it.

"Feeling a little frisky?" she asked. I knew she smelled my arousal.

"Well spanking me with every whip you want to try out kind of does that to me." I said with a smile and a wink

We picked out 3 more. A blue one with 18 inch long strands a quarter inch each. I like that one the most. She also picked out a riding crop and another one similar to the first but longer.

She went crazy with the vibrators. She picked up 3 rabbits, 5 bullets, and 6 dildos. I must say the rabbits have power. 1 was for us when we played, the other 2 was for us separately. She couldn't pick which bullet she wanted. She found a fun way to test them out though. "Here try this one" she said and placed it on my nipple.

"I lllliiikee it." I replied and then she took another one and put it on my other nipple. "Or this one?" she asked. I was speechless. I was horny enough to jump her in the aisle. "Both" I replied

"A little excited again are we?" She asked laughing.

I did the same to her she started moaning. I pulled them off her

"You see what I mean. " I asked smiling and laughing.

"Uh huh," was all I got, she just smiled. We were both enjoying it.

We walked over the corner where we saw a sex swing.

"Hey Rose, does Jasper have a sex swing." I asked

"No, he doesn't" she said.

"Yay, this will be fun" I said we were both grinning from ear to ear.

"Pick me up one too." She said

I grabbed them and walked over to her after taking the sex swings over to the register, his eyes were wide. When he saw how much we had accumulated.

"Looky, Looky what I found." She said. She found suction cup-tie downs for the shower.

"Let's surprise the boys" I said.

"Hell yeah grab two, these are only temporary," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jasper is looking for permanent ones for in the shower." She said. I was just laughing.

"Okay." Shaking my head.

"He only gets the best Hun. You better get used to it." She said. We picked out a few more bra and panty sets along with lingerie.

My stomach growled. When we went up to the register the guy looked at us like we were sex addicts. She pulled out the card. It was a shocking total of $5,000.

I guess money really wasn't a problem.

By the time, we were done shopping I had gotten 25 or so pairs of pants, 30 or 35 Bras and underwear sets, 35 shirts, 5 skirts. 4 costumes, 10 pieces of lingerie, and a dress, and 15 pairs of shoes. We had also gotten multiple sex toys, whips, sex swing. I think I had plenty of stuff.

We made our way to the restaurant. Rose picked it out. It was an Italian restaurant.. We walked in she had her arm around my waist. The waitress just stared at us.

"A table for two" Rose said

She took us to a booth. We both sat down. I ordered chicken alfredo and a coke. Rose didn't order anything for herself. I understood.

"I have a stupid question. What does food taste like to you?" I said in a low enough tone only she could hear me.

"As if you were eating dirt." She said.

The waitress brought us over my coke and some bread. We talked about how she met Emmett. I am proud of her , it had to be difficult with his injuries to make it back to Carlisle. They are a good match. They complement each other. He's a goof and she keeps him in line. My food arrived. It was good. I finished eating and we headed to the movie theater. We decided to watch a Jackson Rathbone's movie girlfriend. We ogled him the whole movie. He wasn't a nice character but he was nice to look at.

We got in the corvette about 9:45 and headed home.

I couldn't believe my day. It was the best day I have had. I got my man, and went shopping with Rose my best friend, and now I get to be with Jasper and his family tonight.

We listened to music on the way home blasting Katy Perry's song Last Friday Night. We agreed that would be our song. I have a feeling we are going to cause a lot of hell.

"Good thing my day is Chief of police Rose." I sad

"Whys that?" she asked smiling

"Because I know we are going to cause a lot of hell and daddy can expunge the records." I said laughing.

"Actually Jasper, Emmett, and Edward usually end up in Jail every few years for something stupid because they are bored. Emmett is a computer whiz and erases the records. With my temper it has come in handy too." She said laughing.

"I always knew he was a bad boy in more than one way." I said we both started laughing. We had just made it into the city limits. We headed to her house. It was on the outskirts of town. She turned onto an unmarked driveway. The drive way was a mile long surrounded by the forest. It was beautiful. When the house came into view, it took my breath away. The house was white and mainly windows. It was lit up and gorgeous.

She opened the garage door, and I saw 6 more cars. An Ashton Martin, GT Mustang, Porsche 911 turbo, a Mercedes, silver Volvo, and a guardian. She had to tell me what the guardian was. It must have been delivered today. It had all the armor of a military vehicle, but in a sleek car. It wasn't even available in the US yet.

The boys came out Emmett planted a kiss on Rose, he could hardly wait, and Jasper spun me around and kissed me.  
>"Thank god you guys are home. Emmett's been complaining the whole time." Jasper said.<p>

"Awe did you miss my girl" I asked Emmett amused.

"You don't have a claim on her anymore you guys are home." Emmett said. I laughed.

"You guys have fun Darling?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to buy everything honey." I said.

"I wanted to. You are my princess and you deserve whatever you want and the best." He said. My heart melted when he said that.

"Awe thank you babe." I said.

"How much did you spend?" he asked.

"About $8,500" Rose said amused.

"That's it honey you didn't want anything else? You could have gotten more." he said. I was in shock

"Well how much did you want me to spend?" I asked.

"At least $10,000, if you wanted to spend $100,000 I wouldn't have cared. "he said.

I looked at him like he was nuts.  
>"Honey that card has an unlimited limit. What you spent won't touch my account by any means. I'll explain later." he said.<p>

"If you want anything let me know, I would love to spoil you." He said.

"Okay babe, I will try to spend more next time then." I said. I was still shocked.

"Did you get what you wanted too Rose?" he asked.

"Yes thank you by the way." Rose said

Let's go in the house so you can meet the parents." Emmett said.

We headed into the house the boys grabbed the bags and put them in Rose and Emmett's room to go through later.

We all walked into the living room where his mom and dad were.

**Jaspers POV**

It was hard to watch Bella drive off. The pull was starting to get stronger. It was going to be a long afternoon. Us boys loaded up on the Jeep and Alice drove Bella's truck to her house and jumped in the Jeep and we headed home.

Mom as always welcomed us home.

"How was your day Jasper?" She asked.

"It was great mom." I said.

"You have a twinkle in your eye Jasper you get the girl?" She asked.

"Yes mom I did." I replied. She was happy for me.

"So when do we get to meet her?" She asked

"Well tonight. She is going to stay with us, she is going to be part of the family meeting tonight" I said. She looked confused.

"Well with the message that Peter told me today and the fact that Bella knows what we are its important." I said. She was starting to panic.

"Everything is fine Esme. Nothing happened and she told us she knew that the Quileute's called us the cold ones. She didn't make a scene she was actually helping it not look like anything. She shocked all of us mom." I said.

"Does Carlisle know?" she asked.

"Yes Esme he does. He called a few minutes ago to confirm it was okay for Bella to stay tonight and they also were going to have a talk." Alice replied.

"What talk?" She asked.

"Bella told her dad that I brought a whip to school, and he thought I was the one being spanked but she informed him it was Rose. " I said.

"Her father is actually okay with her staying here after that?" She asked amused.

"Yeah surprisingly, he is very forgiving of her actions. I will explain my reasoning another day mom the reason why she is staying tonight is because they are going to get home late and he didn't want her driving. Alice saw it in a vision." I said.

"Okay I will talk to you later, I need to go to the store and stock up the house." She said and was off to the store.

"Esme seems excited about meeting Bella." I said.

"I am glad too, I was afraid she wouldn't be enthused about welcoming her into the family." Emmett said.

"Bella really is a good girl, and a sweet girl. You just have to look past her rough edges." Edward said.

"We are happy for you man. Mom and dad will love her." Emmett said.

"What do you want to do to pass the time?" I asked.

"I want to play video games." Emmett said.

We all laughed typical Emmett wanting to play video games.

"Okay Em. We can play." I said.

We started to play and of course, he was kicking my ass like always.

"So you gave Rose your card huh?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, I have a feeling Bella wouldn't get much shopping, and I wanted her to get whatever you wanted." I said.

"Didn't you tell Rose to get whatever she wanted too?" He asked

"Yeah, Why?" I asked.

"Yeah you realize the girls will come back with a whole town of port Angeles with Rose taking her shopping right?" Emmett said

"Yes, Em.. I don't care as long as Bella comes back with some more sexy clothes and stuff to add to the bedroom. They could spend as much as they want and I wouldn't care Em. As long as Bella's happy."" I said.

"Wow, Jazz your serious huh?" Edward said.

"Yes I am Edward. I would buy her an island if she asked for it" I said.

Alice came down stairs. "No Em they aren't going to buy the whole town of Port Angeles, actually they spend a small amount. Oh and by the way we are all going to Texas to visit Char and Peter during spring break." She said. I already knew we were going, but Em and Edward didn't know.

"Sweet, I can't wait." They both yelled. We all loved Peter and Charlotte. They were so carefree and fun and Peter and Rose go at it with each other, which is always entertaining. They were both excited to go and I am excited to see my brother and sister. I missed seeing them.

About that time a pain in my chest intensified I about collapsed. I grabbed onto the couch.

"What the hell man you okay?" Em asked.

"I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Bella's in trouble." I said.

Alice went into a vision. I was about to go out in the garage and hunt them down, but Alice stopped me about the time it quit hurting.  
>"It was an idiot teenager that thought he had a chance to date her. Rose handled it." Alice said.<p>

"Is he dead" I asked amused.

"No, they will explain it at the family meeting. It is very important that they do is all I know. " She said.

I never bet against Alice and the pull was the same before it hurt.

We finished our game. It was only 5 at night and we were missing the girls. Edward went upstairs to spend some time with Alice. Esme had just gotten home when Em and I decided to go for a short hunt to pass the time. I didn't need to hunt but I wanted to make sure I would be okay with her in the house. I didn't have any real problems with thirst but I couldn't say I wouldn't struggle if we ended up having sex. I probably would want to claim her and I can't do that just yet.

We headed out the door, we ran into the woods. Em being Em had to piss of a grizzly first off and ripped his clothes. He got a mountain lion, and a deer also. I got 2 mountain lions and a deer. We finished hunting.

I jumped in the tree above a small stream. It was peaceful, you could hear the birds and wildlife. It calmed me down. Em jumped up there with me.

"Jazz what's on your mind?" He asked showing his genuine concern.

"Just thinking about Bella." I replied. He knew.

"You seem out of it." He said.

"I miss her. I can feel the pull. I am scared she is going to run away screaming when I tell her my story, and think I am a monster." I said

"I highly doubt that Jazz, she loves you. Like you said earlier she is showing signs of the pull of mates and she was showing love by the end of school." He said.

"I know but my story isn't like yours Em. I killed a lot of people in the vampire wars." I said.

"You don't have to tell her tonight. You can wait awhile to tell her. I think she'll understand if you explain that you want to wait to tell her. Admit you have problems facing your past. I think she may be able to help you with that. "Em said.

"I think you are right, I will wait to tell her. I want to get to know her more and her me before I tell her." I said.

"I miss Rose too when she is gone. Today has been hard I have wanted to kiss her since lunch but with Bella claiming her I couldn't" He said.

"I'm sorry Em but that was funny shit .A human girl told you, you couldn't touch your wife, and you followed directions. You could have overruled it if you wanted too." I said laughing quietly

"Both of them were in on it. If I had tried Rose would have smacked me, and that shit hurts. Not only would she do that she would probably withhold sex too. I want to see and try out what they get." He said.

"I know she would have too." I said.

"It's not funny. Well a human girl has the god of war wrapped around his finger and has been left sexually frustrated the past 2 days." He said practically yelling at me.

"You have a point. We both miss our girls." I said laughing.

"So when do you think it will happen?" Em asked.

I knew he was talking about sex. "I don't know Em. I kind of want to make her wait it out and tease her like she did me" I said.

"I think that is a great idea. What do you have planned?" he asked.

"Well I plan on making them follow through on the deal tomorrow, I don't know whether it should be here or at school. " I said.

"Well if you want pictures you might want to do it here, the school might not appreciate it." He said laughing.

"Well we might want to do that sometime when Esme isn't home tomorrow. I don't think she'd be okay seeing that, I think it may scare her. Maybe wait a few more days. I know she likes your bike and wants to see it again, it will add to the anticipation. I know she is enthused about this deal." He said.

"Yeah that's probably smart." I said. I smelt the familiar scent of Carlisle coming on us.

He saw us sitting in the tree, he knew something was up.

"You guys okay. Esme said you needed to talk to me.?" he asked.

"Yeah we were just talking, and we have a few things to talk about." I said.

"What's up son? I knew peter called you this morning with a cryptic message." Carlisle said.

"Well that and Bella, a few thing about Bella actually. Bella knows we are vampires, I am not sure how she knows but she knows the Quileute legends. She knows they refer to us as the cold ones and are enemies of the wolves. I am also feeling the pull too and I think she is too. She had a hard time separating from me after biology, she wasn't apprehensive to leave to go shopping but I know something was there." I said.

"That's great to hear son that you found our mate. I am happy for you , you have waited a long time. I wonder how she knows the legends. I know only a few tribe members and the wolves themselves know the stories of the tribe." He said. I was curious too.

"When Peter called this morning he said you need to keep her around she will be a great asset to your family and you of course. And Brother this girl is making you go soft now but when you two are together and the time comes you two will be a force not to reckon with. I don't know what is going to happen and that is a concern of mine." I said.

"I understand that it would be a concern we can have Alice look into the future to possibly what is going to happen. I am just wondering why she would be an asset to the family. I realize she is a strong person now, and I am pretty sure that will probably stay with her in the change. She must have a gift or something." He said.

"Well dad she is actually already showing her gift." I said.

"What do you mean son?"

"Well its really interesting. Edward thinks Bella's a shield. Our reason being is that he can't read her thoughts in general, but when she is around someone for instance Rose, Edward can't hear either of theirs thoughts. This morning Alice and Rose went with her into the school to plan the antics for the day, which turned out in my favor today. Edward couldn't hear any of the girl's thoughts. He still couldn't hear them at lunch either. She even had Angela's thoughts hidden. She knew something and he was being blocked. After lunch and when they finished the plan, he could hear them. Our theory is if something needs to be hidden she blocks them so Edward can't read their mind unknowingly. If our theory is true, then she would be a great asset to our family and since Aro already wants me on the guard and he finds out about her gifts I don't know what would happen. With her showing them this strong as a human, I can't imagine what it will be like when he is turned and trained. I have a feeling she won't just have one power she will have multiple. I can still read her emotions though." I said.

"Thank you for letting me know, I am glad she will be at the family meeting. It seems that she is already family. Interesting that she is already showing strong powers, do you think we could possibly work with her as a human to control them in case Aro does find out? Alice told me you gave her free rein with your card. I am happy you did you deserve to have someone to spoil. " He said "I will see you when you get back the girls should be home soon. Your mom has stocked the cabinets full of food. She is very excited to cook for her. Do you have any idea whether she will want anything tonight even though she had dinner already?" he asked

"I'd get out some snack food. She doesn't seem to eat much anyways. I want to talk to the family alone about Peters message and yeah that is a great idea about working with her now with it, but I don't think we can too much because I think it will drain her of energy fast. " I said.

"Okay I will let her know." He said and nodded.

"I am glad they are about home. I can barely take it. I am going to play with the new toys they are getting tonight." Emmett said.

We made our way back to the house. It was 9:15, they should be home about 10. We went up to our rooms. I jumped in the shower, I took a longer shower than usual. I was thinking about Bella. She has brought me so much happiness in the last few days. Even though she frustrated me the most, she still made me happy. I jumped out of the shower and got dressed. I dressed in a t-shirt and black jeans. I was finished about 5 minutes before 10, I heard the garage door open and Emmett and I rushed out there. Mom and Dad just laughed at how eager we were to get out there. The girls had big smiles for us. I could feel the love and adoration flowing off them. These are the times I love being and empath.

The girls just laughed about Emmett missing Rose. I don't blame him either we both missed them.

"Awe did you miss my girl" she asked Emmett amused.

I could tell they had fun shopping. The car was full of bags and the trunk was packed full also.

"How much did you spend?" i asked.

"About $8,500" Rose said amused.

Bella was shocked that I asked if she wanted anything else. Money wasn't an issue. She could have spent 100,000 or more and I really wouldn't have cared.

"Honey that card has an unlimited limit. What you spent won't touch my account by any means. I'll explain later. " I told her. I wanted to spoil her. She was my princess and she would get what she wanted. Rose got what she wanted too. I was happy they got to spend time together. Bella makes her happy. I've known her for a long time and Em and I have never seen her this happy around another female. Em and I ran the bags and boxes up to their room and we walked in the house to Esme and Carlisle. She was nervous. I sent her waves of calm. She seemed alright after that.

I walked her into the living room.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Bella." I said

Mom got up and walked over and gave her a hug. I felt relief flowing off Bella, Esme was the one she was worried about. "Hello Bella."

"Hello, you have a beautiful home." She said. She was content.

"Thank you." Mom replied.

Carlisle came over and gave her a hug. I could tell she was happy, she was smiling a radiant smile when she looked at me. "Nice to meet you Bella." He said.

"do you want to get changed into something more comfortable before we start talking babe?" I asked

"Yeah, Rose do you mind if you come with? I am not sure where the clothes are we got today. I didn't really pack anything." She said. Rose simply smiled and showed her where they were. They were down pretty quick. Bella was dressed in a pair or rose's sweatpants rolled up on the legs and a shirt that said forget being a princess, I want to be a vampire.

"very appropriate honey." I said laughing the others were amused.

"We got that at the Boutique for the dead today." Rose said.

"The what?" Carlisle asked. He didn't believe his hearing.

"Yes dad the Boutique for the dead." Rose said.

"You girls are going to be a handful, but I look forward to it Bella. You have brought so much happiness in Jaspers life already and Rose has never really been this happy." He said.

Dad started the family meeting.

"Bella welcome to the family" He said.

"Thank you." She said. She was happy they accepted her.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions Bella?" He asked

"Yeah go ahead. I am pretty sure I know at least one." Bella said.

"Can I ask how you know about vampires Bella?" He asked.

"Well I was visiting my dad one summer, he had to go out on a call and he called our friend Billy Black to see if I could go out to the res and stay out there until he was off work. That night ended up being a tribal council meeting. He took Jacob and me to it. I heard the legends. I am not sure if there were any wolves at that time but they told the legends. He told about the story of the cold man, and how his mate avenged the death of her mate. He told about how the 3rd wife sacrificed herself to save her husband and the line of the wolves continued. They then talked about a group of vampires with golden eyes, they found hunting on their land and how they made a treaty that if they stayed off their land and didn't bite a human they wouldn't expose who they really were vampires. I am pretty sure that was you guys. They never mentioned your name but I knew with the golden eyes you guys were probably vampires. It was confirmed yesterday with my antics. I was also drawn to Jasper when he walked in the cafeteria. " She said. She knew the whole story. So that is how, it makes sense because Billy is chief of the tribe.

"Wow you are more informed than I thought, Do you have any question about our history?." Carlisle said.

"Not right now I am interested in how you all became vampires but I know I may not get any sleep if we go into that tonight."

"You said that the female was avenging her mate, what do you know about mates?" He asked.

"I know it is similar to the imprinting of the wolves that they are a soul mate and it is difficult to live without the other half." She said. She knew a lot. This girl can handle weird.

"Do you want to know how we tell if that person is our mate?" He asked.

"Sure, I have an idea but will you explain it to me?" turning to me.

"Sure I am not an expert on it, but I can tell you what I know babe." I said. She moved her head into the crook of my neck and started nuzzling my neck. "Well I know there is a pull that makes you drawn to that person. They are also very protective of that person. They would do anything to keep them happy. If the other one is in trouble, there is a sharp pain in our chests and our pull will take you to where our mate is. Is there anymore more Carlisle?" I asked.

"No son, you pretty much covered it." He said. Her eyes lit up she figured it out. I knew it and so did she. She was flowing with love and acceptance it was amazing how much emotion she could put out.

"We can talk about this more tomorrow, does that sound okay?" I asked.

"Yeah that is fine. I am starting to get tired." She said.

"Dad, I have a question for you." Rose said. She was confused. I wonder why.

"What is it?" He asked

"Well we were at the bookstore today and a guy didn't get the hint she was taken. Before I heard her I felt a pain in my chest as if Emmett was in trouble. I have my mate, and I know you only have 1 mate. Do you know why I get the pull from her?" She asked.

"No Rose, I have never heard of that. I will talk to Elezar about it. Bella Elezar is the Denali coven leader. Is that alright with you Bella?" he asked. He was being considerate of her feelings he knew this was a lot to take in in one night.

"Yeah that is fine, as long as you guys don't get in trouble or anything about me." She said.

"No we will be fine. He knows about gifts and he has been around longer than me." He said.

"Would you like to know what gifts we have Darling?" I asked in my sexy southern accent, her lust rose each time I used it.

"Yeah, I think I know Alice's though." She said.

"Okay and what's that." I asked

"She can see the future, she knew my dad would be okay with me staying here if we saw a movie."

"You are right, but her visions are based on decisions and the vision changes as they change their mind. Edward reads minds, and I am an empath, I can feel and manipulate emotions." I said. She was blushing. "There is no need to be embarrassed babe. I love feeling your emotions. You are an empaths dream for emotions your emotions are pure, and wholehearted." I said she was flowing with love.

"So Edward knew about the antics at school today?" she asked.

"Well this is the part that may confuse you. Edward cant hear your thoughts at all but when you are with others and you have a secret or are planning something like today going into the school you all were silent darling. You also blocked Angela too. He couldn't get a read on her either. But after lunch he could read their minds just fine." I said. She seemed okay, she was a little overwhelmed but I knew I could finish explaining it.

"Okay, so basically you know when I am planning something, and who is involved. Right.." She said. She was doing well with the information tonight. Most people would be so overwhelmed by now especially being in a house of 7 vampires.

"Yeah, but I have a question, would you like to learn to control it now Darling?" I asked. She was apprehensive but she wanted to learn.

"Yeah, I would. Is there any specific reason I would need to know how to use it and control it." She asked.

"Well yes and no Darling. I want you to know how to block your minds and possibly others minds in case if anything comes up. The Volturi is basically the kings of the vampire world, they enforce the rules. No human should know of our existence they either need to be turned or killed when they find out. You can wait as long as you want, and as long as you are hidden or an agreement is made with them. With how strong you are now they most likely would allow you to stay human for awhile. If you can find a way to block you from our minds if he shows up it would keep you safe and others safe. Aro can read every thought you have had that is why if you can block yourself from us it would keep you safe. As of right now we don't have any threats of it but I'd rather be prepared." I said. She was getting overwhelmed.  
>"Okay, I understand. I am getting really tired now. Can I fall asleep right here. You guys seem like there is more to talk about and you guys can continue the family meeting this way. ." She said. She was so selfless and observant. I pushed a small amount of lethargy to her and she was sleeping sound. She had a long day and had to process a lot. I have never met a human that is so strong. She looked like an angel, it was hard to take my eyes off of her. Everyone watched her sleep for a few minutes. It relaxed them.<p>

"Son, did you want to explain the message from Peter or did you want to me too?" he asked.

"You can dad. I really don't want to disturb her right now." I said. I felt so content just having her in my arms. This is going to be difficult when she has to go home.

Carlisle told them about Peters message, and her being a great asset to the family, and to me and when the time comes we will be a force not to reckon with. They were all worried.

"What do you think it means?" Rose asked.

"Well, I am pretty sure it means a threat will be coming our way. I am not sure who or what it is but I know she will be very important in it." I said.

"Do you think she will be turned by then?" Esme asked.

"I am not sure. I really hope not though, I want her to finish high school so it doesn't look suspicious to her dad, but who knows he may know the stories of the tribes being close to Billy" I said.

"Alice can you look in your visions to see if you can find anything?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah, I will look, but as you know if they haven't decided I won't know." She said.

"I know." He said. The family was concerned about this threat and we had every right to be. She was human and could get hurt or killed easily by our kind. The main emotion was worry around the room.

"Carlisle, what are your thoughts on the pull that Bella and I have?" Rose asked.

"Well, I think it may be because you two are so alike and close. She had the need to protect you right.?" He said.

"Yeah Jessica was being a bitch and she told her off. She also did it today too." She said.

"It was like she flipped as switch one minute she was happy and the next minute she was seeing red. Her emotions rivaled Rose's when she is pissed." I said.

"What else does Rose and her have similar reactions too?" Carlisle asked.

"Well she is as or maybe more a than protective than Rose. It is in the same perspective if she feels a threat even a minor one she is on high alert. Once that person pushes her too far, all hell breaks loose. I was almost to the point of having to hold her down today in biology when Jessica made a comment about being possessive. Her emotions could have dropped me to my knees if I was standing up. She was pissed, in protective mode and she was out for blood." I said.

"Okay, I have noticed she puts on a mask. She is not the girl you told me about last night. She is a sweet and caring girl, is there a reason for that?" he asked

"Actually yeah dad, she is a hard ass at school and when all of us are together she is loving and the sweetest person you have met." I said

"Rose what do you feel as a bond for her?" He asked. He was a little nervous.

"Well dad she is more than a sister to me and we are attracted to each other but not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way. Its as if we are connected when we are together. We can finish each other's sentences and know what each other is thinking without even saying a word." She said.

"I think I understand that Rose, its like a bond between companions? Is that right?" He asked

"Yeah, now that I think about it, that is how it feels." She said.

"Okay I will talk to Eleazar more but, I think you have the pull that mates have because of your bond. There may be more to it, hopefully Eleazar can help with this?" He said turning to me. "Doesn't Char read auras and see connections?"

"Yeah she does, do you think you can see whether," before he could say anything.

"It's all taken care of we are going down there for spring break." Alice said.

"You always are a step ahead. I think we are done for the night." Carlisle said.

"I am glad she was here for this, she is perfect for this family. She will bring so much love to this family I can already see it. I know we are in trouble though when Rose and Bella team up, but I will enjoy it, Emmett you will have competition." Esme said laughing.

We all went our separate ways to spend time with our mates.

To know that we are mates makes me so happy, I have waited a long time to be with her. She was worth the wait. I put her in my bed and laid beside her.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Can we come in?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sure, we just need to be quiet." I said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We just wanted to come in and see you." She said. "Thank you again for getting the stuff today."

"No problem, how was the shopping trip it seemed like you two had fun." I said.

She explained about the lingerie incident, I thought it was funny. I wish I had been the one kissing her but Rose gets to have her fun too. The guy at the bookstore pissed me off like rose said you never lay a hand on a woman. She was lucky I wasn't there and lucky that Rose didn't kill him. The pull she felt was what I found the most interesting. The rest of the day was uneventful for them, they had fun picking out clothes, and had fun at F street. I bet Bella will be a little sore tomorrow especially after the whip incident. I think they both enjoyed it though. I was excited to try out the sex swing.

She was in for a surprise from me. I wasn't going to give in right away she was going to be teased until she couldn't take it any longer and jumped on me. They turned to leave. Rose turned around.

"She know how old you are in vampire years and knows you got changed at 17, she wants to know your story. I told her it may take a little bit to tell her, and it was like mine not a pleasant one. She wasn't scared she was curious more than anything. She's not going to run screaming either. I haven't told her mine. But if I find her ex I will kill him." She said. Em and I both looked at each other.

"Whys that? He better not have hurt her."

"He tried to hit her, there is more but that is for her to tell you. That is why I about killed the guy in the bookstore. I have strong feelings about laying hands on a woman, but she was scared and I think it had to do with him." She said and left the room.

I whispered thank you to her it was about 5 in the morning. Her emotions went haywire. She was scared, pain and confused. I pushed calm her way, and she relaxed but she was still stirring, but woke up and I pulled her in my lap.  
>"What time is it? She asked.<p>

"About 5 in the morning." I said, "Can I ask you a question darling?"

"I love it when you use your accent, and what is the question?" she said with a smile.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked, "Your emotions were scared and confused, and pain"

"I was having a dream we were here in Forks, the whole family was there and a group of people in Robes were talking to us and they were trying to take you." She said.

"Do you know their names?" I asked, trying to pull as much information before she fell back asleep.

"No but it was a female and 3 males. The female had a look in her eye and she was trying to hurt us but she couldn't do it anything something was stopping them and couldn't get through. It was really making her angry" She said.

"What was the weather like?" I asked.

"It was Fall, the tress were beautiful." She said. She was curious "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Well who you described are the Volturi. They normally don't send Aro unless it is important. Jane the female has a power that she can look at you and make you cringe and shoot pain through you. Demitri, Felix and Alec are the other 3. " I said. Her emotions went haywire I sent her some calm.

"Good night Jasper can we talk more about this later?" She said.

"Yes Darling" whispering I love you under my breath and she fell back asleep. I put her back on the bed to find Carlisle.

Carlisle was in his study.

"Did you hear what Bella said.?" I asked

"No, I was trying to figure out what the bond between Rose and Bella are." He said. "Why"

He was confused.

"She had a dream, in the dream she described the Volturi. They were trying to take me. Aro wants me for his guard and I didn't tell her that, but in the dream, he couldn't. She said something was stopping them, and Jane's power wouldn't work. That is all she said. I sent her calm and that's when she woke up." I said. "Do you think she is a seer?"

"I don't know that's the problem, we have so many puzzle pieces right now and don't know how to fit them together. She very well may we can ask her tomorrow if anything has happened before like this." He said. "Finding you may have triggered it too. She seems to have been made for our world. She isn't afraid and she didn't get overwhelmed as most humans would. You better get back you guys need to start getting ready for school. Charlie won't let her stay here if you guys are late today." He said

"Oh, how was the talk with Charlie?' I asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow, it was quite comical." He said.

I left his study to go back to my room to my beautiful Bella. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake her. I walked over to the bed kissed her on the forehead.  
>"Good morning Darling."<p>

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the shopping trip and Family meeting? I will have more to come. Thank you again for your reviews they are greatly appreciated. Have a wonderful week. **

**Laura**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you for all the feed back I love it. Again I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did. Jasper and Bella are together now. I know you guys have been waiting for that.**

**I am going to continue the format I had last chapter, it was easier to write for me. Hope you are having an awesome week.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Jasper POV**

I whispered thank you to her it was about 5 in the morning. Her emotions went haywire. She was scared, pain and confused. I pushed calm her way, and she relaxed but she was still stirring, but woke up and I pulled her in my lap.

"What time is it? She asked.

"About 5 in the morning." I said, "Can I ask you a question darling?"

"I love it when you use your accent, and what is the question?" she said with a smile.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked, "Your emotions were scared and confused, and pain"

"I was having a dream we were here in Forks, the whole family was there and a group of people in Robes were talking to us and they were trying to take you." She said.

"Do you know their names?" I asked, trying to pull as much information before she fell back asleep.

"No but it was a female and 3 males. The female had a look in her eye and she was trying to hurt us but she couldn't do it anything something was stopping them and couldn't get through. It was really making her angry" She said.

"What was the weather like?" I asked.

"It was Fall, the tress were beautiful." She said. She was curious "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Well who you described are the Volturi. They normally don't send Aro unless it is important. Jane the female has a power that she can look at you and make you cringe and shoot pain through you. Demitri, Felix and Alec are the other 3. " I said. Her emotions went haywire I sent her some calm.

"Good night Jasper can we talk more about this later?" She said.

"Yes Darling" whispering I love you under my breath and she fell back asleep. I put her back on the bed to find Carlisle.

Carlisle was in his study.

"Did you hear what Bella said.?" I asked

"No, I was trying to figure out what the bond between Rose and Bella are." He said. "Why"

He was confused.

"She had a dream, in the dream she described the Volturi. They were trying to take me. Aro wants me for his guard and I didn't tell her that, but in the dream, he couldn't. She said something was stopping them, and Jane's power wouldn't work. That is all she said. I sent her calm and that's when she woke up." I said. "Do you think she is a seer?"

"I don't know that's the problem, we have so many puzzle pieces right now and don't know how to fit them together. She very well may we can ask her tomorrow if anything has happened before like this." He said. "Finding you may have triggered it too. She seems to have been made for our world. She isn't afraid and she didn't get overwhelmed as most humans would. You better get back you guys need to start getting ready for school. Charlie won't let her stay here if you guys are late today." He said I left his study to go back to my room to my beautiful Bella. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake her. I walked over to the bed kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning Darling."

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the most beautiful sound. It was Jasper.

"Good Morning Darling" he said. He has the most wonderful scent. Pine and leather.

"Hello baby." I said

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Great, I remembering waking up around 5 and telling you about a dream and falling back to sleep." I said.

It's time to get up we have to get ready for school. I'll let you take a shower first." He said, I wanted to take a shower with him

"Why don't we take one together?" I asked.

"If we took one together, we would never get to school and you wouldn't be able to stay the nights here. I rather liked you in my bed." He said.

"I do like being in your bed, but I love being cuddled up next to you against your cold hard chest." I said. He was horny and I knew it. "Okay I guess I will have to shower all by myself" I took off the sweatpants and shirt and walked into the bathroom shaking my ass with only my boy shorts and bra. I stripped my bra, poked my head out the door, and threw it at the front of his feet. His eyes were the darkest I have seen them. It took everything in them to not run into the bathroom. I was about to ask for shampoo but I saw strawberry shampoo and conditioner, body wash, a toothbrush and toothpaste.

I started the water, I was sore. Rose got me good yesterday. The hot water felt good. I washed my hair and body. I was contemplating on playing but I decided not to. I had enough in store for him today. I knew he wasn't going to give it up easy. I had teased him to the point of possibly coming a few times. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in the pink fluffy towel. They went all out for me to stay here last night. It really did make me feel at home. I had an hour and 45 minutes before we left. I walked back in the bedroom, he was still sitting there. I saw him staring at something on the bed. It was a new set we got yesterday.

"Did Rose bring these in?" I asked.

"Yeah she did. I must say I like it a lot." He said.

I slipped on the boy shorts under my towel

"Oops" I said as I dropped my towel. He was up off the bed in a blur. He put his cold lips on mine and kissed me as passionately as he could. I felt love coming from him, and I felt a bulge poking at my core. Just about the time he was trying to pull the boy shorts off I heard a knock at the door.

"You decent?" Rose asked.

"Wait a sec, Let me get my bra on." I said. I pulled away from him and put my bra on" Come in Rose." Jasper looked like you kicked a puppy when I said that.

"We need to get you ready for school, by the way Alice adores the outfit. And we need time for you to eat." She said.

I pressed my warm lips onto his cold lips and licked his bottom lip. "I will see you soon. I hope you like our outfits." I said and walked into the hall where Rose and Alice had a whole bathroom twice the size of my room with a 3rd of it makeup.

"This is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, Esme knows I love make up and fashion so she had this installed." Alice said.

"You ready" Rose asked. I slipped into the skirt, which fit so nicely. And the pink sparkly skull shirt and 3 inch heels.

"Sit down" Rose said. Rose tackled my hair. It had been so long since I had brushed it by someone else. She started curling it into ringlets. Alice did my make-up. She did a light pink shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and a Dark Red lipstick. They turned me around and I didn't recognize myself.

"WOW" I said and that was it. The girls finished getting dressed. About the time we were almost done, we heard moaning. I knew who it was.

"What did you do to him this morning he looked like you kicked a puppy when I walked in." she asked.

"Well he told me he didn't want to take a shower with me because we would never go to school today, I stripped down to my bra and boy shorts walked in the bathroom , peeked my head out the door and threw the bra on the floor in front of him. I took my shower and thank you to whoever put the stuff in the bathroom for me. I got out wrapped the towel around me and saw him staring at the bra and panty set on the bed. Let's just say he approved of it. I slipped the boy shorts on under the towel and "accidentally" dropped my towel. He was over to me in a second kissing me passionately then you knocked on the door." I said.

"Damn girl, I think Edward is right you are a succubus." Rose said. I just laughed. We were done we had about 30 minutes before we had to leave.

I turned to them "I really hope your mom doesn't think I am corrupting you two." I said.

"No she love you honestly, it entertains her that the boys are getting a run for their money by us." Rose said. Everyone was down stairs.

"Ready girls." Alice asked.

"This should be entertaining." Rose said. I just shook my head we had way to much fun torturing the boys.

The boys were on the couch, watching the tv. They turned when they saw us coming down the stairs. Their mouths dropped open and all they could do is stare. Esme and Carlisle are just laughing and shaking their head at the boys.

"Like the style girls no one would expect that from Rose and Alice." Carlisle said.

"I know we look hot dad." Rose said. Esme was laughing under her breath.

"I think the boys agree" Carlisle said.

"Well Bella you have managed to make all 3 of them speechless," Rose said

"You boys are going to have to be beating the human boys off them all day" Esme replied. The first one to have a voice was Edward.

"I like that style on you honey, go buy out the store please." He said. We girls just started laughing.

We finally made it down the stairs.

"Wow" was all Emmett and Jasper could say with their heads tilted to the side. We looked good. The shirts showed off our curves and the skirt accentuated our ass.

"Bella you want some breakfast?" Esme asked laughing. "I made you a ham and cheese omelet and toast."

"That sounds awesome Esme, it's nice to have someone cook other than me. My dad can burn water." I said. The girls just laughed.

I sat down and ate. The boys were still a little shocked but coherent at least now.

"That was wonderful Esme, thank you," I said. I took my plate to the sink and started to wash it. Esme came up behind

"You don't have to do that. I can do it." She said.

"Thank you again." I said

"You ready to go." Rose asked.

"Yeah, boys you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are." They said hesitantly. They knew Esme was right. They was already attention on them but it was not this type of attention.

"I'd forget the Ducati idea today Jasper." I heard Emmett say.

"Yeah I don't think it would be a good idea." He said.

We walked out the door. I was going to ride with the girls but Jasper had a death grip on me and pulled me into the Jeep in the back seat.

**Jasper POV**

I pulled her to me. She looked hot and I don't know how I was going to get through the day between the outfit and her little stunt earlier without jumping her. I pulled her into the back seat by me.

"I like your outfit Darling." I said

"I do too. Rose actually picked it out." she said.

"Rose picked that our for you guys" Em asked.

"Yeah, she thought it was hot and would accent our hot little asses." I said.

"You guys are going shopping more often." He said.

"I still say go buy everything in the store, I'll give you guys my card and you can get 3 of everything, if you can get Alice in more of those outfits." Edward said. I was laughing. We really got them good.

"Did you guys bring a stick to beat off the boys?" I asked. They just glared.

"What do you think the reaction will be if you guys acted that way?" I asked laughing

"Your wife's are goddess in the flesh, and this is the first time I have seen you so incoherent." Bella said to Em and Rose. They were speechless. They were flowing with concern. She was right too.

"You are a goddess in the flesh in my book Darling." I said and she was. I would always think that about her. "Thank you babe." She said and gave me a passionate kiss.

"No sex in the Jeep." Em yelled.

"Now why would we do that.?" She asked innocently. Innocent my ass she is far from innocent one can be.

"Yeah right, you have been teasing Jasper for days now and I know what you did to him this morning. That was not nice. I know he would take you right now if he could." Em said.

"He started it, he didn't want to take a shower with me. So I showed him what he was missing." She said smiling. I couldn't take it anymore I reached under her skirt and started rubbing her clit. She was trying hard not to moan. She knew Em could smell the arousal.

"Stop it you two. I will pull over the Jeep." He said.

"What you not getting any action Em?" She asked. It was entertaining watching them go back and forth. She knew he was horny and she was taunting him. I stopped playing with her clit and slid a finger in her core and pumped my fingers a few times, she was about to come and I stopped and pulled my fingers out and licked them. "MMM that tastes delicious." I said.

"That wasn't very nice." She said.

"Oh, and leaving me standing at attention and going to get dressed was? I asked.

Her eyes started darkening with desire. I think dad was right there is something about her that makes her made for our world. I kept it to myself, I'd have to talk to dad about this.

We pulled into the parking lot. The girls pulled up after us. All eyes were on us. For one Bella was in the Jeep with us, and two all the girls were matching.

We got out of our cars. Em was still pouting and walked over to Rose with a puppy dogface. Edward grabbed Alice around the waist and I followed suit.

"What's wrong Em you not get any action this morning?' She asked. The girls eyes lit up.

"You didn't?" Rose asked.

"Yep I did," I said.

"The best part is I was about to cum and he stopped." She said. I was grinning. The girls just laughed and shook their head

"I'm sorry baby do we need to break out the sex swing tonight." She asked.

His eyes lit up. "Oh yes, please." He said with a smile.

"That's what she said" Bella replied with a smile. We were all busted up laughing. She was a little firecracker and I loved her for it. He knew she got him good.

The girls went to walk into the school. We weren't going to let them walk in by themselves. We weren't taking any chances. Our girls were hot, they knew it, and they were going to flaunt it too. We had our arms around their waist and they were enjoying this.

They opened the doors and it was as if time stopped. Everyone just looked and parted ways as they walked into the school. They were all shocked. Lust was thick in the air. There was no question why though. They went one-step further though at the same time our girls kissed each of us on the cheek, looking at Jessica. She was pissed. She stormed off in the other direction. We walked the girls to their lockers. Our classmates finally came out of shock a few seconds later and went on with what they were doing. The girls put on a show today, and the whole school will be talking about this. Today is going to be interesting.

I walked Bella to her first class, I didn't want to let her go. There was so much lust was in the air I was afraid an orgy would break out. I kissed her on the cheek and walked to my class. I didn't just want to kiss her I wanted to do much more, but I am not sure the teacher would have appreciated it. I went to my class. It felt like an eternity till lunch. My mind was on Bella of all the things I could do to her in that outfit, so many positions so many ways of foreplay. I don't know how long I can hold out if she continues this. She still has to complete the deal I made with her so I would drive my bike. Maybe she will ride with me? My pants were very uncomfortable by the time lunch came.

Bella was waiting at her locker for me the girls were there too. They were up to no good. Mischief was flowing off them.

"What did you guys do or what are you going to do is the better question?" I asked.

"Rose was just telling me how her first class went." Bella said laughing.

"Okay and what was so great about your first class?" I asked a little apprehensive.

"Well Emmett refused to let me go without planting a passionate kiss and spanking my ass in front of the teacher." Rose said.

"Is Emmett still in school today?" I asked.

"No, he got sent home." She said.

"This is great. I can see Emmett doing that too. We all wanted to jump you girls this morning walking down the stairs." I said. "You guys are hiding something. What is it?"

"Well Edward couldn't keep his hands off me in second period either. Well he thought it was a bright idea to ask the teacher if we could have a few minutes alone. He got sent home too." Alice said

"So I am the only man who made it through the first half of the day without getting kicked out of school for the day?" I asked

"Yeah, so you are the only one that can beat the boys off the 3 of us today. Mike was the funniest, he just kept staring and tilting his head. I thought his head was going to fall off." Rose said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well because honey, you are the one that can handle us all." She said.

"I don't think I brought a big enough stick." I said shaking my head.

"You not up for the challenge?" Rose asked.

"Well let's see my two sisters and girlfriend is dressed in skirts that barely cover their asses, and shirts that accentuate their curves perfectly. You guys managed to stop time this morning walking through the door. Pissed off Jessica to no end, I was having enough trouble not beating mike this morning with the way he was looking at Bella, and now I get to keep the boys off my two sisters too. I am going to give them a piece of my mind when I get home." I said.

"Let's go to lunch I am starving." Bella said laughing.

"Yay I am so excited." I said sarcastically I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and we started walking to lunch. In the process of walking to lunch Bella's managed to kiss Rose and spank her, and the lust coming from the boys was insane. I had problems not projecting.

"Stop it" I said.

"What are we doing wrong?" Rose asked innocently. I am going to have words with Emmett.

"Quit antagonizing them. I am having problems enough not projecting let's not have an orgy in the cafeteria." I said.

"You're no fun." Rose replied. The girls just laughed.

We made it to the cafeteria without any more incidents. I knew it wasn't over though. We got our food and sat down. It was going okay until Alice asked how the shopping trip went. She was flowing with mischief.

"It was fun. We got lots of cute outfits, and got some cute lingerie, and costumes." Bella said.

"Oh and we got some whips too. Bella let me spank her with everyone so I could try them out, like she did with me on the hood of the corvette." Rose said. I swear these girls are going to pay, my pants are about unbearable. They have no filter.

"My ass still hurts we can't do that for a little while, or next time I get to try them out on you again?" Bella said in a calm voice and kept a straight face too.

"How many did you try on her?" Alice asked. She was in on this. Edwards sweet innocent Alice is not being very innocent and she was amused too.

"About 15 or so." Rose replied.

"Awesome, I bet Bella enjoyed that. What kind of costumes you get?" Alice asked.

"Well we got a Firefighter, Police, Maid, Military and schoolgirl outfits." Bella said and of course with a smile. The lust level tripled and the girls knew it. My pants were not only unbearable now it felt like the zipper was about to break. Gotta think Dead puppies, Dead puppies. Its better

"Did you just say you got a police one, Military uniform, and a school girl outfit?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are really cute, we got the school girl outfits for Halloween, well and the last school day before Halloween we plan on wearing them." Rose said grinning and flowing with excitement.

"Hell no, you aren't. I am not going through another day like this without Edward and Emmett here. I wish Edward were here to hear all the boys thoughts he would have a hay day." I said.

"Rose I have a question," Bella asked

"What is it Love?" she asked. They are using pet names mischief and lust not good.

"Will you be my drill instructor and spank me every time I am naughty." Bella asked.

"Why yes I'd love to. I will look forward to that tonight." Rose said. I had my hand on my face shaking my head. They were a force you couldn't stop when it came to torturing boys.

"Bella if you don't quit talking about the military uniform and her being your Drill instructor and her spanking you, I am going to bend you over the table and take you now. I don't think that would be a good idea to do in the cafeteria." I said.

"But that sounds hot honey. Can we try that sometime?" She asked.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me." I said. The girls just giggled they were enjoying this.

I thought it was enough torture with Bella now I have at least 100 horny boys to fight off the3 hot girls. The bell finally rang, we were off to biology, and they went to their classes.

"Behave" I whispered , I knew they heard me.

"Always" they replied in unison in their sweetest voices.

"Yeah right. "Today needs to go by fast, I just want to get Bella and the girls home. They have caused enough trouble today and we still haven't made it to the parking lot yet. Bella and I made it to biology. Jessica was sitting in her seat as always, jealous as her main emotion.

"Put on some clothes whore," Jessica remarked .Bells was calm.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Jessica, these are clothes. You're just jealous that you would never be able to pull them off. By the way how am I the whore, I have never been around the block like you" Bella replied. The teacher walked in about that time.

"Everything okay girls." He asked, he was concerned he had seen these two go at it all week and knew eventually one would snap.

"Oh yeah, we were just having a nice little discussion. Weren't we Jessica?" Bella replied, she was flowing smugness. She knew she had won the argument and Jessica wasn't going to dispute it with the teacher. We walked to our table and sat down. The teacher started class.

"Did you really get a military uniform yesterday or were you kidding about the outfits?" I asked

"Yeah we did and the school girl outfits are for Halloween." She said. "The military uniform is hot outfit Rose spotted it. It's a half shirt with major cleavage exposed and boy short bottoms. Oh yeah and it says Major on the breast."

It says Major, great Rose knew that would turn me on and with them talking about it I would ask her about it. They are clever.

"How convenient." I said.

"Don't you like it?' She asked looking sad, but was flowing with amusement. My pants were bulging again and very uncomfortable. I grabbed her hand and put it on my very hard large bulge in my pants.

"What do you think?" I asked. She looked down. She shot off a burst of lust and started becoming aroused. "See something you like"

"Yeah, if only we weren't t in biology I could help take care of that issue." She said. I wasn't going to give in yet, that is if I could resist. She was good, and with Alice and Rose they were unbeatable. Alice wasn't as sweet and innocent as everyone thought. Just wait until Mom and dad find out about today, they will find it even more amusing than the corvette antic. Class finally ended. I walked Bella to her locker and found the girls there too.

"How was biology?" Rose asked.

"Great" Bella said

"How was your class?" Bella asked turning to Rose and Alice.

"Hilarious." They said.

"How many boys do I have to beat." I asked.

"Not to many just one and its Mike again. "Rose said with amusement.

"What did he do this time?" I asked afraid to know.

"Well he tried to spank me, I turned around before he could, and told him he was a naughty boy now go to the dungeon and pick out the whip you want to be punished with." Rose said smiling. Bella was cracking up. Alice was shaking her head laughing. I had my hands on my face with my head down with a horrified look on my face.

"And what did he do?" I asked laughing and a little scared.

"He didn't say a word and I shook my ass all the way to my desk. The class was in shock." Rose said.

"I would be in shock too. That was not nice Rose, now Mike probably thinks you have the hots for him and actually has a chance. When there is no way in hell he has a chance." I said.

"It was fun." She said grinning.

"I don't blame his reaction either, you have a fine ass. I have seen it too its better bare and might I say Emmett is lucky to have you." She said. Lust spiked behind me. Tyler was walking by with a group of friends with their jaws dropped.

The class break was about over. Only one more class today and I am out of here. These girls are trouble, even sweet little Alice has caused hell today. We went to our classes. Miraculously it passed by pretty fast. The girls were at my locker this time.

"Hey darling. What you up too? You seem excited about something." I asked they were excited.

"I get to drive the corvette home." She said holding up the keys. I was worried.

"Okay, are you guys riding with us?" I asked.

"No, Emmett's bringing his Jeep to pick us up." Alice Replied. Wait until they get a piece of my mind. We walked out of the school and sure enough, Emmett and Edward were in the Jeep smiling at me and flowing with amusement.

Very funny fuckers, I said in vampire speed. They just laughed. We got over to the cars. They got out gave the girls hugs and kisses.

"We missed you today," the girls said.

"We missed you too. We were bored all day" Em and Edward, replied.

"We are having word when we get home" I said looking at Em and Edward.

"We were good girls today" Alice said in a sweet voice.

"Yeah if you say so." I said rolling my eyes. We grabbed the girls, got in the cars, and left for home.

Bella POV

I put the key in the ignition. I started it up the engine purred. My god I am growing to love this car. Maybe the car could be running when I play with Rose on the hood. That sounds like fun Maybe I can drive more often.

Jasper was mostly silent on the way home.

"So what you going to talk about withEm and Edward?" I asked.

"You know damn well what darling" smiling saying it. "I could have taken you about 3 different times today."

"I wouldn't have minded." I said smiling. His eyes darkened. I knew he was horny. I grabbed his hand and we held hands on the way home. He had had a rough day, I would give him a break. We got to the house he had to point out the driveway I only drove 80mph there while Emmett was doing at least 90 mph.

I parked the car in the garage and we walked in. Esme was just laughing evidently the girls must have told her something.

"I hear you had a rough day" Esme said.

"Rough doesn't even start to describe it." I said. Carlisle came down the stairs at that time.

"Hey son." Looking at Jasper laughing.

"Did you boys have to beat the boys off the girls today" He asked.

"Correction to that, I had to beat the boys off them and I didn't bring a big enough stick." Jasper added. Everyone was laughing now.

"Where were you two?" He asked turning to Edward and Emmett curiously.

"Well they couldn't keep their hands off us, Em refused to let Rose go without planting a passionate kiss and spanking her before he left, and Edward thought it would be a bright idea to ask the teacher if he could have a few minutes alone with Alice." Bella said. Carlisle and Esme were both cracking up. They didn't know what to say to them.

"Laugh it up, it got better too. When they walked through the door it was like time stopped, everyone just stared and it was in slow motion. They kissed each of us in front of Jessica, and we went to class. I found out after 2nd period what happened." Jasper said looking irritated.

"Did you have your hands full today Jasper?" Esme asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" he replied.

"What happened today?" Em and Edward asked.

"Paybacks are a bitch guys, I will get you back, but to answer your question. Lunch was magnificent. The girls talked about their shopping trip, and told Alice the costumes they got and that Rose whipped her with everyone she wanted to try out. I thought there was going to be an orgy in the cafeteria. Then Bella asked Rose if she would be her drill instructor and spank her every time she did something naughty" Jasper replied. They all started laughing.

"What was the reactions to you girls. Did anything happen today." Carlisle asked.

"Well only to me. Mike looked me up and down and I thought his head was going to fall off." Rose said. Everyone was laughing well except Jasper.

"That's not all dad" Jasper replied. "Tell them the rest Rose."

"Well in my last class with him he tried to spank me I turned around and told him he was a naughty boy now go to the dungeon and pick out the whip you want to be punished with" She said. Emmett squeezed a little tighter on her and said "MINE"

"I am all yours baby, it was just entertaining he was speechless." She said grinning. He was just shaking his head.

"By the way, Alice wasn't sweet and innocent, she was in on it the whole time." Jasper said.

"I see Jasper you definitely had your hands full." Carlisle said laughing.

"You boys are in trouble, these girls are dangerous together. I thought it was dangerous with Rose and Bella now with Alice in the mix you boys are playing with fire. It was the size of a bon fire with Rose and Bella, now it's a wildfire. You better watch out." Esme said. Esme and Carlisle found our day's events amusing. I like his parents any other parents would have grounded us for life and locked us in our rooms.

I turned to Jasper wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cold lips.

"I am sorry you had a bad day today is there anything I can do to fix it?" I asked. His eyes darkened. We were in his room within second and me thrown on the bed. The others were laughing at his reaction.

"Are you mad at me anymore?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"No" was all I got before his cold lips hit mine, I licked his bottom lip, and he granted me entrance. He tasted so sweet, I don't know if I could ever get enough of him. He started caressing my breasts. He moved his mouth off my mouth and on to my nipple. I started moaning. I didn't care if anyone could hear me. He caressed the other breast. He moved his mouth to my other nipple, swirling his tongue and flicking my nipples. That felt amazing.

"More please." I said.

"There's more where that came from" he said as he pushed his hard cock to my core. I wanted him and I know he wanted me. He worked his way up planting kissing, up to my lip sand when he reached my mouth he kissed me and pushed all his passion he had for me. I about came from it. He slowly licked me down my chest and stomach paying close attention to my nipples and started to lick with the skin on above my skirt. I was moaning. He was amazing I didn't know someone's tongue could do so much and feel so good. He slid a finger in my folds and started sliding in and out. he was amazing it wouldn't take me long to come.

"It feels amazing I'm about to come." I said. About that time, I released screaming his name in ecstasy removing his fingers and lapping up all the juices I had for him licking me clean. When I finished it was like a high I had never had before. I had never had an orgasm that good. I wanted him inside me so bad.

"Fuck me" I said. He shook his head no and rolled off of me.

"Uh uh.," He said with a sly smile. He worked me up until I couldn't take it and then stopped he was going to pay for that. I have just a way too.

"You're an ass" I said laughing. I knew the game he was playing. He wanted me to give in first. We will see.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Yeah anything darling." He said.

"That was the best orgasm I have ever had." I said. It was true I was still coming down from it.

"I'm sorry you had a rough day today we just couldn't help it." I said. I kissed him on the lips passionately. I went in the bathroom and fixed my hair and clothes. He was still on the bed. We walked back downstairs. Their eyes were black. I knew they were horny.

"Dude you were projecting. It took every ounce of our control not to run to our bedrooms and take our mates." Emmett said. They all looked a little flustered.

"Sorry, about that." Bella said with a grin.

Jasper POV

My plan worked. She was worked up and wanted my rock hard cock in her and I told her no. I know it was mean, and it took all I had to not take off my pants stick my dick in her and fuck her senseless. She needs payback though. The air was so thick with lust, I understand why their eyes were black. They wanted to jump their mates. When Emmett said I was projecting. Bella's response was priceless. She even kept a straight face. How does she do that?" They all just looked at her, she had no shame. They were amused by it. We all busted up laughing. Bella was a great addition to the family.

"I am glad you two are feeling better." Carlisle said to break the silence.

"So how did the talk with Charlie go yesterday?" I asked.

"It was quite entertaining" Carlisle said.

"I want to know what he said." Bella piped in amused. she was curious to how it would go.

"Well I called him at the station like Alice had said to. I confirmed it was okay to stay at the house last night. He apologized to me for Bella's spanking incident, but the way he worded it was hilarious. "Dr. Cullen, I'm really sorry my daughter spanked your daughter at school, but your son better not try anything funny." (thank you krystal214 for the line. )I had a hard time not telling him I found it amusing, and that you Jasper actually started it. The first thing he asked was if Jaspers was a virgin, what his plans were for bella." Carlisle replied. "What did you say" I asked.

"Well I told him no you weren't a virgin and that is true and I wasn't sure exactly what your intentions were. " He replied. You can tell him that I think it will be rather amusing to hear that story from you son." He replied. "Thanks dad"

"He wanted to know why you brought a whip to school in the first place? I told him that you thought it accented your outfit son." Carlisle replied. Everyone was laughing "This will be an interesting talk with Charlie. Yeah I just have whips lying around my room to accent my style, oh yeah he'll sure believe that one." I said. "He also apologized if Bella corrupted my children. I told it was all quite amusing Jasper was speechless and no one made him speechless. He laughed about that. That's my girl always pushing the envelope is all he said."

The rest was pretty normal conversation, get her to school on time, make sure the kids drive safe and don't speed." He said.

"Yeah we don't speed dad, we own some of the fastest cars and we drive the speed limit. We never drive 90 mph never." Rose replied sarcastically.

"The only reason I drive the speed limit is because my truck won't go any faster. When I was driving the corvette home tonight I was driving 80mph," Bella replied. "We can fix that, I just got a new car, you can borrow it." I told her.

"The Guardian?" she asked.

"Yeah you can, you cant hurt it. Its tank resistant. " I said. She just laughed.

"I'm a frail human that needs a tank resistant car huh." She said.

"You are breakable and don't want you to get hurt. How can you get hurt in a tank resistant car." I asked. She just rolled her eyes.

"Hey love you want to go put your clothes away." Rose asked.

"Yeah lets go." Bella said. They were off up the stair. "You want to come too Alice?" Bella asked.

"I thought you would never ask." And Alice was right behind them.

"Can we come too?" Emmett asked.

"Only if you behave yourself," Rose replied. Carlisle and Esme just laughed about it.

"No orgy's okay you can do that when we are away on vacation." Esme said laughing. "And I wouldn't put it past you and Emmett" turning to me.

We went up stairs, the girls were sitting on the bed. There were piles everywhere.

They sorted out some for her to take home, it was really getting interesting when it came to F street purchases. All three girls were excited to go through it.

"Here's yours Rose" Bella said pulling out a light pink baby doll. "and here's yours love." Rose said.

"Those are hot, we are going to have to go shopping the three of us sometime soon." Alice said. Edward was floored "Here's my card, go crazy. " he said looking at the outfits with his eyes wide. The girls just laughed as Alice handed his card back to him. They continued to look at the lingerie. I liked what they got. I looked forward to seeing her in them.

My mouth dropped at the costumes they picked out. They each got one.

"Can you do a fashion show with these please?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Bella said.

"We didn't know whether you would want some so we didn't get you as many." Rose said sincerely.

"That's ok we are going shopping and we can pick some more up for me. Plus we could match, maybe wear them to school once and awhile. I had fun today." She said.

"Sounds like a good Idea to me." Rose added.

"Carlisle, Esme we want to do a fashion show of our outfits we picked up want to join them downstairs." Rose asked.

"Yeah sure Rose we would love to see what the boy's reactions are." Carlisle said.

We left the room and went down stairs. The next thing we know we heard Last Friday Night by Katy Perry playing. "Are you ready boys?" Rose asked in a sexy voice.

"Ready as we will ever be." Bella and Rose came down in the firefighter costumes. They looked hot, they had the snap up coat on with a Fireman's hat. Emmett's Jaw dropped. He was just staring.

"You like" Bella asked. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, we do" I replied. They walked upstairs and changed into another one. It was the Police uniform. They again walked down the stairs, it was amazing. They had the hat, baton, and were wearing heels. It was a half shirt top and boy short bottoms. Oh my. Both Emmett and I were emitting lust like crazy. "Quit projecting" Carlisle said. "Sorry Carlisle." They started spanking each other with the batons. "Girls, you might not want to do that we are holding on for dear life to the couch right now, that is not helping." I said. Emmett just nodded and was incoherent. They stopped and walked back upstairs shaking their ass as usual. Carlisle was just laughing.

"Wasn't it you Emmett that suggested this?" Esme asked.

"Uh huh" was all he said.

"I think we need to go hunting later Carlisle, Emmett may be a little busy later." Esme said.

Edward was amused at Em's and I's actions and incoherency. "Just wait until Alice comes down in the school girl outfit you won't be amused then." Emmett said.

Bella and Rose came down in the military uniforms. I was worse than Emmett was. I couldn't even talk. I tilted my head and just stared. Bella asked me a question and I just nodded.

"Is it possible for a vampire to go into shock Carlisle?" Bella asked amused.

"Well it would be the first, but I wouldn't put it past you to be able too." He told her.

We all laughed. The girls walked back upstairs and put on the last outfit they were going to model it was the schoolgirl outfits.

"Boys be ready to be amazed." Alice said. They came down the stairs. They stopped time again. We had to hold ourselves back from running up the stairs and taking them to our rooms.

"Edward what do you think?' Alice asked amused.

"Yummy, I like it, can you wear that tonight?" He asked. We were all shocked. He never had the thought to even step out of the box for sex, let alone role-playing.

"Yes I would love to." Alice said licking her lips, she is pulling a Bella stunt.

"Hey Jazz, I like your mate, she has brought out a side of Alice I have never seen and would like to see more of." Edward said. We all just laughed.

"Yeah that's my Bella." I said smiling.

The girls walked back upstairs. It was about time for Bella to head home. They finished changing back into appropriate clothes to wear. Rose and Alice had 3 shopping bags each.

"Hey Jazz, it would be better for Rose to drive her home, someone is going to show up at the house, I can't see who it is, she isn't in danger but it would be better for you not to be present. I know you were looking forward to it. Sorry" Alice said. She was genuinely sincere, and they weren't planning anything.

"Okay I understand." I said walking over to Bella. She looked amazing she was in a short sleeve scoop neck top with a belt under her cleavage and Stone washed jeans and heels. She looked gorgeous.

"This will shock your dad. You look gorgeous though." I said.

"I like it, I like my gothic stuff but I like this style too." She said. "Thank you baby" she said with a smile. She didn't want to leave, I could tell.

"I'll make you a deal, when Charlie is asleep I will come visit. I can stay if you want or come back home once you are asleep. Would that help?" I asked

"I would love that. Would you stay though?" She said planted a kiss on my lips

"Oh course Darling anything for you." I replied

I walked her out the door to the garage, the girls already had her bags in the car and the rest was in our closet in my room. I gave her a passionate kiss and mouthed I love you to her.

**A/N- Hope you liked the chapter, sorry Carlisle's talk wasn't very long. Alice is warming up to Bella and Bella is rubbing off on her. I also want to credit krystal214 for the Dr. Cullen Line. Have a wonderful week and I appreciate the feedback.**

**Laura**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N-I don't own these characters. Thank you for all the positive feedback. I love hearing from my viewers. Have a wonderful weekend.**

**Warning- Abuse mentioned **

**I just want to say I don't condone it, I have been in a similar situation and would suggest anyone going through it get away from that person. There are a lot of places to help the victims in need.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Jasper POV**

"Boys be ready to be amazed." Alice said. They came down the stairs. They stopped time again. We had to hold ourselves back from running up the stairs and taking them to our rooms.

"Edward what do you think?' Alice asked amused.

"Yummy, I like it, can you wear that tonight?" He asked. We were all shocked. He never had the thought to even step out of the box for sex, let alone role-playing.

"Yes I would love to." Alice said licking her lips, she is pulling a Bella stunt.

"Hey Jazz, I like your new girlfriend, she has brought out a side of Alice I have never seen and would like to see more of." Edward said. We all just laughed.

"Yeah that's my Bella." I said smiling.

The girls walked back upstairs. It was about time for Bella to head home. They finished changing back into appropriate clothes to wear. Rose and Alice had three shopping bags each.

"Hey Jazz, it would be better for Rose to drive her home, someone is going to show up at the house, I can't see who it is, she isn't in danger but it would be better for you not to be present. I know you were looking forward to it. Sorry" Alice said. She was genuinely sincere, and they weren't planning anything.

"Okay I understand." I said walking over to Bella. She looked amazing she was in a short sleeve scoop neck top with a belt under her cleavage and Stone washed jeans. She looked gorgeous.

"This will shock your dad. You look gorgeous though." I said.

"I like it, I like my gothic stuff but I like this style too." She said. "Thank you baby" she said with a smile. She didn't want to leave, I could tell.

"I'll make you a deal, when Charlie is asleep I will come visit. I can stay if you want or come back once you are asleep. Would that help?" I asked

"I would love that." She said planted a kiss on my lips, I walked her out the door to the garage, the girls already had her bags in the car and the rest was in our closet in my room. I gave her a passionate kiss and mouthed I love you to her.

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

"I love you too," I said to Jasper as I got in the car, and we left to head to my house.

"You love him?" Rose asked.

"Yes I do with all my heart, I want to wake up to him every morning, and spend eternity with him." I said.

"He loves you too very much. You have brought something to this family that is unexplainable. You have mad e this family whole. You make us feel as our hearts are beating, but they will not beat once more. You make us feel human." Rose said.

"Rose, I have never felt more accepted by a family and felt at home. I don't even feel at home at my mom or dads, I love my dad but his house doesn't feel like home, when I walked into your house last night it felt like home. You guys went out of your way to make me feel welcome. Your house is stocked full of food even though you don't eat, and it's just for me when I am at the house." I said.

"Carlisle and Esme love you, they have never seen Jasper so happy in the time he has been with us. That is because of you. You may have frustrated him but he was still happy. For him to know that you love him too is the best feeling in the world for him." She said.

"Just for the small amount of time I have known your family, I have felt so much love from them." I said as we pulled into the driveway. We grabbed my stuff and headed into the house, we were about finished putting away my clothes Rose wrinkled her nose and looked irritated.  
>"What's wrong Rose?" I asked. One word described it "Wolves" she said. "I have to go"<p>

"Rose you don't have to go, I would like you to stay, and you shouldn't have to leave just because they are here." I said.

"Yes I do, I don't want to start trouble, I know now why Alice knew it wouldn't be safe for Jasper to bring you home, it was because if Billy knew it was Jasper, he would tell Charlie. I know you want to tell Charlie but I know you are afraid you won't get to see us. I know you love Jasper and so do the others, do what you have to do." She said kissed me on the cheek and was out the back door. I opened the front door.

"Hi Billy, Hi Jacob" I said in an irritated voice. They looked shocked about my outfit

"Wow you look nice Bella," Jake said.

"Thank you Jake" I said in a down voice.  
>"What's wrong Bells?" Jake asked. "Well Jake my Best friend just had to leave so she didn't cause any trouble." I said looking at Billy, who was acting oblivious to why I was upset.<br>"Who's your best friend?" Jake asked curiously. "Rosalie Hale." I replied

"The people on the Res don't really like them I don't know why" Jake said.

"Bella" Billy said in a warning tone. "Are you dating one of them?" He asked

"Is it any of your business and yes I am "I said, "They are dangerous. They are" I cut him off. "Vampires I know I figured it out. They are not dangerous they won't hurt me. I am not only dating one of them I am his mate don't tell me I can't be with him because he can't hurt me a mate can't hurt his mate and the family won't hurt me either they are good people yes I said people not monsters as you think of them as. "I said. Jake figured out . "How did you find out?" Billy asked concerned.

"You probably don't want to know. I didn't find out from him." I said

"What do you mean Bells?" Jake asked curiously. "Jake you will probably like the way I found out. For one they had golden eyes, and I found out they were ice cold after I spanked Rose on the hood of her corvette and kissed her before I left, to play a joke on her brother."

"But Bella they are still dangerous" Billy said as if that was all he could say. "Really how are they dangerous they drink animal blood and Carlisle is a doctor and Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward go to school, sit in a closed room and they haven't killed anyone yet. Plus Rose and I went shopping yesterday, we watched a movie and since it was late dad didn't want me driving home so I stayed at the Cullen's house. I was in a houseful of 7 vampires and not a single one of them tried to harm me." I said. Billy was shocked. "They are compassionate and caring as much as anyone. Mating is like imprinting and you know damn well if a wolfs imprint doesn't accept it or leaves they slowly die inside. Mates have a pull that is painful when we aren't around each other can you imagine if it was a constant pain for eternity. Yes Jake the legends are true you really are wolves "I said.

"You know about the treaty right.?" He asked.

"Yeah I do Billy, I plan on being turned in the future, and I couldn't imagine not spending eternity with him. As for now, we have not discussed it yet but if my life is on the line I give them permission to turn me." I said.

"That is still breaking the treaty." Billy replied.

"How, I know it says if they bite a human, if you were in their situation and your mate was dying what you do? Would you let her die, or would you change her and spend eternity with your true love. Another thing it wouldn't be like them going out and randomly biting someone they would be preserving a life and if I chose it , it would be my decision, yes they would be the ones to bite me but I am not oblivious and I want that life." I said.

"I would rather you be dead, than you to have that life." He said. I was beyond livid.  
>"I'm sorry you feel that way, I'm sorry you feel that I shouldn't be happy, considering I have found someone who treats me right and is a very loving person and has an awesome family that loves me too. They went above and beyond last night to make me at home. Considering my exes have been complete and total ass holes ranging from control freaks, cheaters, to verbal abusers and trying to physically abuse me. That is why I came to live with my dad. I did miss my dad and wanted to live with him, it was also because I needed out of there. My dad just found out when I moved here. The guy wont step foot in Forks and if he does either Dad or Rose will go after him for what he did to me. I am also sure, when the family finds out what happened they would feel the same way. Rose and I have a very special bond that is not easily explained and even Carlisle doesn't know what it is. So if you feel so strongly about wanting me unhappy, and screwing up my mate's eternity without me all because you are enemies. Then tell my dad. I have known you for years Billy. I would have never thought you would even feel so little about me. The Cullen's have followed your treaty for how long now? And you want to do this to them. They haven't hurt anyone, they are good people in this community. You know damn well that is true." I said practically yelling. They were shocked beyond belief, I was a quiet and reserved girl that never back talked anyone. "Bella you're scaring me, your eyes are pitch black." Jake said he was scared too.<br>"I am sorry Jake I am not intending to scare you I am livid right now."  
>"I am sorry Bella I didn't know that, I thought you moved here so your mom could travel with her husband. I had no clue that you were treated that way." He said.<p>

"Save the sympathy for someone else, you have already made your opinion clear, the damage is done. I am going to make dinner. Dad should be home in a few minutes. I need to cool down. I can't stop you from telling dad about my mate, but do you really want to see me unhappy. I plan on telling him but I want to wait a few days. If you care about me at all you will let me tell him." I said as a wave of calm and love washed over me as I walked into the kitchen. Jasper was out there, I hope he didn't hear the whole thing, if he did I wouldn't put it past him to kill Billy. He did the worst thing he could have done, he wished harm on a mate. Thank you baby, I love you I whispered and I knew he could hear me. Another wave of calm washed over me as I was starting the noodles for Spaghetti. I heard my dad pull up in his cruiser. I walked upstairs to the bathroom, and checked to see if my eyes were back to normal, they were still a little dark but nothing that was very noticeable. I felt another wave of calm wash over me along with love. Thank you babe I whispered and walked down stairs. I put on a smile.  
>"Hi daddy" I said. With the happiest voice, I could muster, as I walked into the kitchen the water was boiling for the noodles, and I threw the ingredients into a pan for the sauce. The oven beeped that it was warmed up and put the bread in. Dad started talking about the game with them Jake came in the kitchen.<p>

"I'm sorry about my dad," He said. In a low tone, dad had the TV up loud enough they wouldn't hear.

"Thank you, sorry for scaring you. I wasn't trying to" I said.

"It's ok, I just want you to know, I would never wish you harm. You are a very protective person, and you deserve to have someone that treats you right." He said.

"Thank you Jake, I appreciate that." I said. I could tell he was being genuine, I think his dad's actions caught him off guards. I smiled at Jake. The beeper beeped the food was done.

"Dinners ready" I yelled, and Dad and Billy came in the Kitchen. I started dishing up the plates. The tension in the air was thick, and dad could tell. I handed the plates to everyone and sat down and started eating.

"Did you have a bad day today?" dad asked,  
>"No I am fine dad." I said. He knew something was up, I really didn't want to talk about it with my dad right now.<br>"Did you have fun shopping yesterday with Rose, and how was the movie?" he asked.

"I had a blast dad, Rose and I get along great and her family loves me. Carlisle and Esme made me feel so welcome. I would like to do it more often." I said.

"I am glad honey, you and Rose seemed so relaxed at the station yesterday. I hope you aren't corrupting her. I don't have a problem with you staying over there." He said. It made me laugh.

"No dad I am not. Rose is a little on the wild side but a good girl and has by back" I said.

"What do you mean she has your back?" He asked. Billy and Jake were curious too.

"Yesterday at the book store a guy came up and grabbed my arm he didn't take the hint I wasn't interested. She saw it and came over and diffused the situation." I said.

"I am not going to ask how she diffused it, because I may not want to know how with your antics earlier this week. But I am glad you have a friend that is there for you. "He said. I laughed again. "By the way I love your outfit, you look beautiful." He said.

"Rose picked it out, I told her I would be Barbie Bella for her on the shopping trip if she tried my style too." I said. Jake and Dad just laughed. Billy still seemed unsure.

"This is great Bells, this is the best spaghetti I have had." Jake said.

"I agree with Jake" Dad and Billy, said.

"I am glad you like, It really is quite simple to make, I took a cooking class in Phoenix and this was one of the recipes." I said laughing.

We finished eating and the guys sat down in the living room. Jake helped me take the dishes to the sink I started to run the water for dishes.  
>"Don't worry about it. I can do it. Go relax. You cooked an amazing dinner, the least we can do it help you with dishes." Jake said.<p>

"Thanks Jake. I really appreciate it, I am still a little upset, and I need some time alone to think about how to break the news to dad." I said.

"Bells, your welcome. I am not the biggest fan of the team they are watching. I really came to see you. I think we are going to be good friends." Jake said I smiled

I walked upstairs and into my room and started on my homework.  
>"Bella, you have a visitor." He said.<p>

"Okay I'll be down in a sec." I put my book down, and walked down stairs. It was Alice. I gave her a hug.

"You forgot this at the house today." She said. I knew I didn't she came to check on me.

"Hey Alice" I said. "Dad this is Alice she is Rose's sister"

"Do you mind if we go upstairs and talk Dad." I asked

"Sure honey, she they are welcome anytime." He said.

"Thank you Chief Swan" She said.  
>"Call me Charlie. I am only Chief Swan when I am at work," He said with a smile. We walked upstairs and into my room.<p>

"Thanks for coming to check on me. Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"I had him go home, he didn't want to though you will see him in a few hours." Alice replied.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" I asked.

"Well let's just say I almost had to call backup in to keep Jasper from killing Billy for the comment that you would rather be dead than like us. But I got him calmed down enough to stay in order to calm you down because if he didn't, your dad would have noticed how black your eyes were. To tell you the truth Billy was afraid of you and scared shitless of what you were going to do. He thought you snapped." She said.

"So he heard about my ex's huh," I asked

"Yeah, and we agree with Rose we will kill him for hurting you if he steps foot in Forks." Alice said. I knew she was serious.

"How did Jasper handle it?" I asked

"Well let's just say he would go to Phoenix and kill him if you asked him to. By the way your anger rivals Rose's you about dropped him to his knees when you were ranting to Billy.," she said.

"I take it you saw a vision." I said.

"Yeah, I know you want to tell your dad about Jasper tonight but wait a few days and let him warm up to the idea of you staying at the house, it will go a lot smoother. I know you love him and everyone else knows and that's all that matters." She said, it was true my dad didn't have to know yet. It was still early, and I would rather tell him I was going on a date or something first with him rather than just say we are together.

"Would you like to go on another shopping trip this weekend, all of us are going to Port Angeles. The boys want to go. It should be entertaining. Edward is determined to buy out Boutique for the dead. Jasper wants to spend some time with you this weekend alone too. Your dad will allow you to stay Friday and Saturday. " Alice said.  
>"Yeah I would love that. Am I going to ask dad if I can go or are you?" I asked.<p>

"I will, he is excited that you are making friends. He knew you were a loner in Phoenix," She said.

"I am too, I am the happiest I have been in a long time. That is because of Jasper and the family of course." I said.

"We are happy too, Esme can hardly wait for you to come back, she is chomping at the bit to cook again. She loves to cook" Alice replied

"I better go, I need to get home." She said. "Only a few short hours and Jasper will be here. You might want to get some homework done too considering you didn't exactly study today at the house." She said. I just laughed. "But I like that kind of studying." I said.  
>"Thank you again." I said and walked her down stairs, Billy glaring at her the whole time.<p>

"Thanks again for my book Alice. See you tomorrow at school." I said.  
>"Charlie, can Bella come and stay Friday and Saturday with us we want to take a day trip to Port Angeles and go hiking on Sunday." She asked.<br>"Yeah Alice as long as it is okay with your parents. I don't see a problem with it. You guys going shopping again. Bella must really care about you guys to go hiking because she is not the outdoorsy type." He said laughing. Jake did too.

"Thanks dad I am glad you have confidence in me." I said.  
>"Yeah I want to go shopping, I didn't get to go with them yesterday with them because I had a test to study for." Alice said.<p>

"Bye nice to meet you Charlie." Alice said, and I walked her to the car. She started up the corvette the purr of the engine was a gorgeous sound. I wonder when I get to drive it next.

I walked back into the house.

"Hey Bells what kind of car was that. The engine purred." Jake asked.

"A Corvette, I think," I said.

"Nice, think she'll let me drive it one day." Jake asked laughing and winked.

"Dream on Jake, by the way she's taken." I said. That pissed Billy off that his son was even having those thoughts. I laughed to myself. What now Billy your son is on my side.

"I got to drive it today." I said.

"Really, honey?" dad asked questioningly

"Yeah, Rose wanted to ride in the Jeep, she threw me the keys and told me to drive the corvette." I said. He just shook his head.

"They have a jeep and a corvette that they share and Jasper has his Bike." I said. Dad just cringed. I am in a much better mood now.

"Well you seem to be better now sweetie." He said.

"Yeah Alice is always so upbeat it's contagious." I said smiling.

"Well we better get going, thanks for inviting us over for the game." Billy said.

"No prob, same time next week?" Dad asked.

"Yeah sounds great." Billy said.

"Thanks for dinner Bells it was awesome," Jake said.

"No prob, thanks for the help." I said and they were out the door, Billy seemed pissed, and Jake was just amused.

"Hey dad, how did the talk with Carlisle go?" I asked.

"Good, I really didn't know how to apologize for the spanking incident so I told him Dr. Cullen, I'm really sorry my daughter spanked your daughter at school, but your son better not try anything funny." (Thank you again krystal214)He said. I started laughing even though I already knew what happened. It was still hilarious.  
>"You didn't?" I asked laughing.<br>"I did, I didn't know what to say, "Dad said

"No wonder Carlisle was amused when we got home from shopping." I said. He didn't have to know that he was amused about the whole situation.

"What else did you ask?" I asked him

"I asked if he was a virgin, and what his intentions were for you?" Dad said. I blushed

"Are you serious, did you really have to know if he was a virgin?" I asked him laughing.

"You are my little girl , I don't want him corrupting you especially since he brought a whip to school and he brought it to accent his outfit." He said.

"Really you thought he would corrupt me?, I was the one spanking his sister on the hood of the corvette with the whip he brought. I think it's the other way around" I said. Laughing. Well we both were kinky people so it worked both ways. He actually believed that it was for his outfit. Oh my.

"By the way what were his intentions for me dad?" I asked.

"Carlisle didn't know." He said. I had a problem not laughing considering todays antics.

"Why? Do you like him?" he asked.  
>"Who wouldn't dad, he is hot, and every girl in school wants him, do you really think I have a chance." I asked smiling. As I waited for his answer I thought to myself, as if anyone else has a chance, he is my man. I was amused<p>

"Well if he didn't it would be his loss." He said. Of course he would say that.

"So you must approve of him?" I asked laughing. Knowing the answer.

"Well not exactly." He said looking scared. I started laughing.

"Go to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning." He said laughing.

"Night dad." I said and was up in my room.

I opened my door to find Jasper lying on my bed. My eyes lit up. I was so happy to see him. He looked amused.

**Jasper POV**

"Interesting talk with your dad." I said.

"Oh yes, very entertaining. I am glad you are in a better mood. To make you feel better Jake is on my side with the issue. He asked what kind of car Alice drove and asked if she would let him drive it just to piss off his dad. It was really funny when I told him she was taken, the look on Billy's face was priceless." She said. I really wanted to kill him, but I knew it would hurt her if I did. I was about to go into god of war mode listening.  
>"That's awesome, Carlisle will find that hilarious. I do want to say something though. I don't find him as a threat so don't worry about jealousy from me. He was flowing with genuine feelings of friendship and nothing else at the end. I do think he wanted more in the beginning but his emotions changed from lust, which I didn't like, but it changed to familial feelings when you explained how you felt about me. Which I loved hearing." I said. I didn't like the lust one bit she was my mate, since I haven't been able to claim her it is difficult for me to not be jealous. Once I claim her as mine when she is turned it will be less problematic, but until then, it was going to be difficult.<p>

"I love you and nothing will change that, you have my mind, body and soul. It's all yours and will always be." she said. I grabbed her pulled her into me and passionately kissed her.  
>"Miss me much?" she asked<p>

"Tons, it's boring with you not at the house." I said

"Well whys that" she asked.  
>"I don't have you to tease. "I said.<p>

"Very funny, you are going to give in sometime, you can't go eternity without sex. You forget Rose and Alice are working with me. And I am staying with you Friday and Saturday night. Alice wants to go shopping. Saturday." she said.

"That sounds awesome, I want to take you somewhere this weekend. It's a special place for me. I know you want to hear my story, and I would like to tell you it this weekend." I said smiling. She kissed me on my cold lips "Yes I would love to." And smiled.

"You are flowing with love and adoration right now, I love those emotions coming from you. They show how much you truly love me." I said. I pushed my love and adoration I had for her to her.

"I do love you, but it do have a question. I know you calmed me down after the talk, well more like argument with Billy. How do you do that?." She asked.

"It's pretty simple I muster up all my love and adoration I have for you and pushed to you. When I calmed you down, it was similar I thought about the feeling of calm built it up and pushed it to you. I can make a whole room calm if need be, but I was concentrating on you when I did that." I said.

"Okay I was wondering because you never manipulated my emotions that I have noticed." she said

"Well I have twice and it was last night, the first time when you fell asleep in my arms during our family meeting, you were tired and I wanted you to get a good night sleep and after your dream so you could get a deep sleep for a while, before school." I said

"So did you want to talk more about us being mates. I know you claim me as your mate because you told Billy I was your mate or did you want to talk about your dream some more I have a few things to tell you about it." I asked

"Actually let's talk about both." She said with a smile

"How about you get into some comfy clothes for bed. You look gorgeous in that outfit by the way. I would love to take if off of you too." I Said.

"Thank you and very funny, if you ended up undressing me we wouldn't get through our talk tonight." She said, she went and jumped in the shower and was out rather quickly, she came back in in just a towel. She walked over to her dresser and was trying to find something to wear for tonight. She was indecisive. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her hip

"Let me help you." I said with a southern accent. I pulled out a blue tank top and a pair of boy shorts.  
>"sounds good, this is what I normally sleep in. Are you sure you haven't been in here before" she asked laughing. I knew she was kidding. She slipped her boy shorts on under her towel. I came over to her as she was about to slip her shirt over her towel. I put my hand on hers.<p>

"May I" I asked. Requesting permission to remove the towel to help her get dressed. I removed her towel and, ran my fingers along her neck, and sides

"Your beautiful" I said. She had the body of a goddess, and when she was turned she would be even more beautiful then. I gave her a passionate kiss, and slipped her shirt on and picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too and for eternity" I said.

"Well do you want to talk about dream or mating issue first?" I asked

"Let's talk about us." She said. I liked the way that sounds.

"Well one thing I forgot to mention is mates claim each other" I said.  
>"Is that why Rose told me that my bite me shirt was very true and you wanted to bite multiple times. She meant claim me. Right?" She asked<p>

"Yeah that's exactly what she meant. Its instinctual and it's a permanent mark. When we have sex we want to claim our mates. That is going to be difficult for me not too. It is possible to claim you now I would just suck the venom out and it would be painful. But I can't because of the treaty. Claiming your mate also shows other vampires he or she is mated. To be honest at first it bothered me that Jake was lusting over you, it bothered me the most because I haven't been able to mark you not because of jealousy. I will promise you that I will never control you, you make your own decisions. I may not like that person but I will never forbid you from seeing anyone." I said. I was monitoring her emotions and they were her norm, love and understanding.  
>"To be honest that makes sense that it would bother you, you are protective of me, and that means any threat. I am sure you saw Jake and Billy as a threat, Billy because of the argument, and Jake because of the lust. I appreciate that you won't control my actions." She said. She is always blowing me away.<p>

"Darling, have I ever told you, you are an amazing person." I said, kissing her warm lips.

"Well no, please tell me again." She said smiling and laughing.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, I quickly hid behind the door. "Your dad is coming I said. "

A knock came to the door. "Come in dad." The door opened

"I love you goodnight. I just wanted to let you know that I think Jasper is a good kid but he is a little rough around the edges. I can see that you like him , it was obvious to me. I could tell that Carlisle knew something , I think Jasper does care for you. I say go for it, if he makes you happy, but stay out of trouble." He said. He genuinely thought that.

"Thanks dad I appreciate that." She said, she was gleaming with excitement that we didn't have to worry about him not approving of the relationship and us not getting to see each other outside of school.

"Bells that family has made you such a happy girl, as much as I didn't want to hear about you spanking Rose, I found it amusing. You were beaming with excitement to tell me. That's why I didn't yell at you. I haven't seen you that happy for a long time. Rose seems like a good girl, but a wild girl. Alice just seems like she is shy and quiet which I think would be good for you sometimes. Jasper I am sure he is a good kid, all the kids of Carlisle's never been in trouble with the law since they have moved here. Carlisle seems to have them disciplined quite well. I hope to get to know them better they are more than welcome to dinner whenever they want and to stay here. But Jasper is sleeping on the couch. By the way, I think the hiking trip is a way for Alice to play matchmaker." He said with a smile.

"Okay dad I love you goodnight dad." She said smiling and smiling. She was flowing with happiness.

"love you too Bells, goodnight." He said. The door closed and I walked over to the bed when I heard his door shut. I pulled her into me and nuzzled her neck. I was excited we didn't have to hide it anymore. I sent Charlie a dose of lethargy, and he was deep asleep.

"I now understand why Alice told me I couldn't tell him tonight. He needed to come to the realization on his own." She said smiling. Her and Alice are getting close and that makes me happy she has always been the third wheel in a way, and Rose is the happiest I have ever seen her. She has never been able to confide in many people, and she has opened up to Bella so much.

"I am happy he has because I know you feared him forbidding you to see me. We can now be together and not worry about someone outing us. I love you Baby" I said.

"I am happy too. Love you too baby." She said.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" I asked

"Yeah, I would it seemed like you were hiding something when I told you. I wasn't mad but I am curious to what it was." She said. She is very observant, I should have known she would have noticed.

"Well you described the group the Volturi sends out to handle issues. Jane as I said inflicts pain, Alec makes it so you can't run away from them. Demetri is a tracker and he is how they find the vampires they have to handle situations with. Felix is brute force and doesn't have any gift. The thing I was hiding, is that Aro wants me on his guard in Volterra, Italy. He also wants Alice and Edward. We possess gifts that would be useful in his guard, he could use Edward to find out what they are planning, Alice to see their actions when they make the decision, I can manipulate the vampires emotions. I can send them fear that can stop them in their tracks. Now that you have a shield we are basically unstoppable. We can see, hear, hide our plans from Aro maybe and possibly stop physical and/or mental powers depending on your shield and manipulate our opponents. I have an idea you have more than one gift, you will have a very strong gift when you are turned. With you and me being mates, we would be a very difficult force to stop. The Volturi loves power and there is more power in numbers. Our family could pose a threat to the Volturi. We need to keep them as far away from here as possible until you are turned, but you have been able to keep Edward out of your head and others while planning your antics. I think you could possibly keep certain memories blocked. In worst-case scenario, I don't think he would have you killed, you would be a valuable asset to his guard he would just want you turned then. The Volturi is already feared add us to the mix they will be more powerful than they already are. I want you to be ready to be changed, not someone telling you, you have to be turned. I am not trying to overwhelm you with this but I do want you to know the truth I know you don't want me to sugar coat anything, it is dangerous for you to be with the family, but I also know you are worth taking the risk. " I said. She wasn't overwhelmed which surprised me I told her she could be killed and her emotions didn't change she was still calm and flowed with understanding.

"Okay that is a lot to take in but I do understand if he were to find out about me, I would be in danger. I would like to learn how to use my gift, like I said at the family meeting but I didn't realize it was as serious as it is. I don't want to lose you and I know I am being selfish. I also don't want anyone hurt either. "she said

"You aren't the one being selfish, I am. I am putting you in harm's way" I said she smiled and emotions changed to amusement.

"So me as a human can fight a vampires with my shield or protect myself from harm?" She said chuckling about fighting a vampire

"Don't even think about it, you are not going to fight a vampire as a human. I would like to say if you could shield yourself from a vampire and keep yourself safe you would be the first human to be able to. Leave it to you to find humor in a dangerous situation. You would probably be the first to try to fight a vampire." I said laughing.

"What, I think it would be fun for them to not be able to harm me and I just stand there and point and laugh at them while they try it. I think it would be fun also to just continually poke them and make them pissed off until they figure out they can't hurt the human." She said even more amused.

"Great, you want to fight vampires as a human, and then when you are a vampire you will probably want to taunt Jane just to see how pissed she will get when she can't hurt you and whoever you are shielding. " I said laughing

"Yeah, I think that would be entertaining." She said.

"As much as I want to sit here with you and figure out ways to taunt Jane. I am getting tired." She said laughing.

"Okay babe, get some sleep I love you and I don't think Jane would find it too entertaining." I said lauging.

"I love you too, Baby. Are you sure you don't want to think of ways to taunt Jane?" she asked

"Yes, I really don't want you taunting her in the beginning." I said. I sent her some lethargy and she was asleep.

**A/N- I hope you enjoy, I know this is a short chapter but it ties up a few loose ends in the other chapters. Have a wonderful weekend, love to hear what you think. There will be more action in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I want to thank you all for the support. I love to know your thoughts.  
><strong>

**Warning: Sexual content.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Jasper POV**

"Okay that is a lot to take in but I do understand if he were to find out about me, I would be in danger. I would like to learn how to use my gift, like I said at the family meeting but I didn't realize it was as serious as it is. I don't want to lose you and I know I am being selfish. I also don't want anyone hurt either. So me as a human can fight a vampires with my shield or protect myself from harm?" She said chuckling about fighting a vampire. She wasn't overwhelmed which surprised me I told her she could be killed and her emotions didn't change she was still calm and flowed with understanding.

"Don't even think about it, you are not going to fight a vampire as a human. I would like to say if you could shield yourself from a vampire and keep yourself safe you would be the first human to be able to. Leave it to you to find humor in a dangerous situation. You would probably be the first to try to fight a vampire." I said laughing.

"What I think it would be fun for them to not be able to harm me and I just stand there and point and laugh at them while they try it. I think it would be fun to just continually poke them and make them pissed off until they figure out they can't hurt the human."

"Great, you want to fight vampires as a human, and then when you are a vampire you will probably want to taunt Jane just to see how pissed she will get when she can't hurt you and whoever you are shielding. " I said laughing

"Yeah, I think that would be entertaining." She said.

"As much as I want to sit here with you and figure out ways to taunt Jane. I am getting tired." She said laughing.

"Okay babe, get some sleep I love you and I don't think Jane would find it too entertaining." I said.

"I love you too, Baby. Are you sure you don't want to think of ways to taunt Jane?" she asked

"Yes, I really don't want you taunting her in the beginning." I said. I sent her some lethargy and she was asleep.

**Chapter 8**

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't believe Bella. She never stopped surprising me. I tell her the Volturi are the most powerful vampires and she wants to taunt the one that can make a vampire fall to their knees in pain. This girl is going to be a handful. I knew my family loved her and loved her for her antics too. It kept us on our feet. There was never a dull moment between Em and her pulling pranks. I was deep in thought. I was pulled out of thoughts when my phone buzzed.

"Yes Alice" I said.

"Hello brother, I saw a vision." She said.

"Okay, what was the vision." I asked.

"Well let's just say Volturi is coming and they aren't happy," She said. That made me scared.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was curious whether it was because we had a human or that I didn't want to be on the guard.

"They are coming to try to take you, and Bella isn't having it either." She said.

"When?" I asked.

"Sometime in the fall" She said.

"So we have about 9 months. Is she human still?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is" She said.

"Have you seen the outcome?" I asked.

"I have seen two outcomes one Bella has learned to use her shield and the other they take you and she comes after you and it was blurry after that" She said.

"What do you mean blurry?" I asked.

"The future may not exist for her if they take you. I am not sure though, it is just blurry "She said. That scared me. I couldn't live without her.

"Are we still going to Texas during Spring Break?" I asked

"I haven't seen that change. So yeah" She replied.

"This is not good news, but on a humorous note Bella wants to taunt Jane by poking her continuously to piss her off since her shield may be a physical shield." I said.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Dead serious, she wants to do this while she is human too." I said.

"That's Bella for ya. The only human that would find it entertaining to taunt a vampire with the ability to make a vampire wither in pain." She said.

"Okay so we need to start training her. I don't want to lose her." I said.

"I know Jazz, none of us do." She replied. None of us wanted to lose her.

"Where is this going to happen" I asked.

"That's another problem I don't know." She said. "I think it's here, but I can't be sure."

"Who's all coming?" I asked "Oh Fuck. Don't tell me Aro and the guards are coming too."

"No its just Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix." She replied. She didn't want Aro to come either.

"Okay at least the guard isn't coming, that is good news." I said

"Yeah that is the only good news I have." She said.

"Well I will have to talk to Bella bout this. Alice she had a dream, same scenario, and same time." I said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Last night she woke up at about 5 her emotions were going haywire. I sent her some calm and she woke up. I asked her what it was about she told me she had a dream about 4 people in cloaks 3 guys and 1 female, and the female was trying to take me, but she couldn't because something was stopping her from hurting us. Sound Familiar" I asked

"Yeah that was exactly how my vision went down and I had it last night I just hadn't got to talk to anyone about it, and with the whole visitor thing I was kind of preoccupied, and then you left shortly after I got back." She said.

"Is there any way she doesn't have to be involved?" I asked. Please be a yes.

"No that was the outcome of the future going fuzzy and you getting taken." She said. She sounded worried.

"I'm not mad to you didn't tell me, we all have been pretty preoccupied. We will talk about this later when I get home in the morning to change. Ask Emmett if I can use the Jeep to take Bella to school. I don't really think I should take the guardian considering it isn't available in the US yet." I said.

"Okay see you later. I'll ask Em if you can use the Jeep. Bye" She replied.

I hung up. Just great, I have found my mate and now is the time they pick to come try to get me to join the guard, and better yet Bella and Alice saw it the same night. I am more than convinced she is a seer. I thought it would be a year plus before this happened.

I pulled her into me, and she laid her head on my chest and sighed

"I love you for eternity" she said talking on her sleep.

"I love you too darling" I said.

She looked like an angel sleeping.

I was interrupted yet again.

"Hello Fucker" I said. He always called with bad new I already had enough bad news today.

"Hello Brother." He said. "Hey I have some news and it's not good news."

"I know the Volturi is coming in the fall. Alice told me" I said.

"Well another thing is you can't be taken when they come," He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Bella holds the key to the family staying together. She possesses something even more powerful than the Volturi itself even as human. That is the reason why she is your mate, you need a strong mate being the god of war and the most feared vampire in the world." He told me. I knew she was powerful but not that powerful.

"That makes sense. I realize she is a shield and I am pretty sure she has abilities of a seer. But I don't know what else she could have as gifts. We are going to train her now as human to see what she can do with her shield." I said.

"She can do amazing things with her shield. All I know is she can do more than you think brother. That is all I know. We are going to come and visit next week, my gift is telling me that we need to be there. Don't know why but it is." He said.

"Okay brother I will let him know, and I will see you soon, Alice is still pretty sure we are coming for spring break. Everyone will be excited, I'll let you guys surprise them. By the way Carlisle wants to know if Char will read the bond between Rose and Bella." I asked.

"Yeah, she will and you will be surprised by what you will find out." He said.

Click the phone went silent. He really needs to learn to say bye. Well I guess she will get to meet them before spring break, we need to tell her still too. She will be excited to meet them. It was about six and it was time for her to get up I needed to go change and bring back a car so it's not suspicious.

"Good Morning Darling." I said. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning Baby, do I have to get up, I am comfortable," she said.

"Yeah, sadly you do Charlie is up moving around and its six so you have a few hours till school, and I have to go home and change, I am bringing one of the cars back with me to bring you to school."

"You know I am capable of driving myself," she said laughing, "I am not a helpless human." I kissed her on her warm lips "I love you "she said.

"I love you too Darling." I said. I jumped out the window and ran home.

When I got home, I could feel all the tension in the air, along with concern and anger. I walked in the door. The girls were still getting ready and Carlisle was on the couch.

"Good morning son." He said.

"Good morning, we need to call a family meeting tonight. I'm sure Alice already told you about her vision, but Peter also called me after I talked to her. There is no way Bella can't be there. She is the key to keeping the family together. I am sure it has something to do with her shield but there is more to it. Peter said we would be surprised at what she could do. He also said as a human she possesses more power than the Volturi itself. By the way Bella thinks it would be entertaining to taunt Jane as a human."

"Ok we will call a family meeting, we need her to be here, I think, I need to talk to her seeing ability and she needs to know what's going on because I am sure she would be pissed if we hid this from her. I know she is staying this weekend but I want you guys to be able to enjoy it not have to worry about this too. She can only take so much stress at one time. It will be good for her to let loose this weekend. Typical Bella let's take on a vampire when she is human."

"Hi girls." I said

"Hey how was your night. Alice told us about the talk with Billy." Rose said.

"Yeah I was about to kill him but Alice stopped me I am glad too, but it still pisses me off you don't wish harm on a mate." I said.

"I agree, he should have never wished harm on her. That was just a stupid move. He should know by the legend, if you harm a mate they will get revenge. He was just lucky you didn't go into major mode." Rose said.

"Yeah, I know. I got to get ready for school and go pick her up. Em decide if I can drive the Jeep today?" I asked

"Yeah you can," he said walking down the stairs. " I know you need to talk to her this morning about all what's going on." He said. He was concerned, he knew how much she meant to Rose and I.

"Thanks Em. I appreciate it." I walked upstairs to my room, the houses main emotions was worry. In reality, she was human, and she could get hurt. I was hoping to not have to deal with them until after she was turned. I jumped in the shower quickly and got dressed. I wore my usual black pants and a shirt from hot topic. I was looking forward to this weekend, we just needed to get this talk out of the way before we could let loose. I hope that it won't be too much for her to hear.

When I walked down stairs, it was still tense and something was wrong.

"There's some shit going to go down today if we don't get Bella out of school after biology. Jessica is going to snap and it's really going to piss Bella off. She cannot get that pissed. Let's just say Jessica get thrown across the parking lot by an unseen force. We can get her out because they are blood typing in Biology. If she passes out due the blood it will get her out of biology and gym."

"Okay that isn't good. We figured something out about her shield though. I can see what Peter meant by his message." I said.

"What message?" Alice asked.

"We will talk about it tonight. Can you find a way to get her to be here tonight we need to have a family meeting tonight about the vision and what peter said?" I said

"Yeah I can look for a way." Alice said.

"Charlie thinks you are sweet and shy too Alice. I beg to differ." I said. Laughing

"I am a sweet little angel." Alice said in her sweetest voice.

"Right, yesterday proved differently. I have to go pick up Bella. See you there." I headed out to the garage and jumped in the jeep and was off to Bella's

**Bella POV**

I love waking up to the sound of Jaspers voice, it is so much more relaxing than a damn alarm clock beeping at you. I was sad when he had to go. I was comfortable laying there with him. Damn school, oh well it the last day of the week. I survived it. I got up and showered, and came back in my room I find an outfit. I knew exactly what it was going to be too. I put on one of my new shirts, and pair of stonewashed jeans Rose picked out. They hugged my curves well. I wore my asymmetric ruffled tunic that was a brilliant blue. They will love this outfit. Rose will be happy I chose to wear something she picked out too. I curled my hair and went downstairs.

"You look nice Bells." He said. He was shocked to say the least.

"Thanks dad. I like this style." I said.

"I got to get headed to work, I will see you tonight." He asked hesitantly.

"As far as I know, if plans change I will call you." I said. He kissed me and gave me a hug.

"Love you bells. Behave at school today." He said laughing.

"Love you too, I always do." I said smiling. I sat down to eat my cereal.

I heard the Jeep pull up. I walked to open up the door. He looks happy but he is stressed about something. I'll have to ask what.

"Hey Babe." I said. I kissed him passionately "I missed you Come in I am almost done eating."

"Wow Darling you look amazing. I didn't bring a stick today either. That style really suits you." He said.

"Thank you babe. I really like this style. And Rose will be happy I wore it." I said.

We need to head out soon so we aren't late. Sorry it took so long needed to talk to Alice and Carlisle." He said. Something's up and I don't have a good feeling about it. I finished eating and ran upstairs to get my bag . We headed to the Jeep and we were off to school.

"Hey babe, you okay?" I asked.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you." He said.

"You're scaring me what's wrong?" I said.

"Well there is a few things our first thing is that we need to get you out of school the last half of school because Jessica would try to pull something and it pisses you off more than Billy did and you throw her across the parking lot without even touching her." He said.

"Awesome, I like my shield but I agree I need to get out of school so I don't do that. " I said chuckling

"I am not saying she doesn't deserve it for all the hell she has caused to others but it didn't end well if you did. The second one is the hard one, we need to start training you ASAP. We have a threat coming our way in the fall." He said.

"My dream?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got a call from Alice she had a vision exactly like your dream the same night. That is very significant to me and I think you have some degree of foresight and it should transfer over into your vampire life. We are holding a family meeting Carlisle would like you there to help fill in on your dream, and so you can hear the whole issue and not be left in the dark." He said.

"I can figure out a way, I am sure he will. I said I'd call him if plans changed. Plus he absolutely loves Alice and Rose." I said.

"Okay, and on the plus side I get to cuddle with you all night, and do what we want." He said with a smile.

"Just remember you have to give in sometime. Anyways, how soon do we need to start training and how often?" I asked.

"Well I want to start next week because I don't want you stressed this weekend and a few times a week, you need to let loose. A typical human would have had a breakdown by now and Carlisle agrees you need to have some fun." He said.

"Okay I am up to it" I said with a smile.

"I am sorry you have to deal with this. I was hoping it was going to be after you were turned." He said.

"I know, I know I can handle this." I said.

"You amaze me more every day, you are such a strong person and that is why I love you so much." He replied.

"I love you too, I'll admit I am scared about it all but I know it will make me stronger. This world feels natural to me, like I was always meant for it." I said. It was true, I have never felt stronger than I have in his world.

"I have some good news, Darling." He said , he looked excited.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You get to meet my brother Peter and sister Char. They will be visiting next week. But don't tell the others it's a surprise to them." He said. I could see he missed them.

"Awesome, I am very excited to meet them." I said.

"I have more good news." He said. I couldn't imagine anything else.

"Okay" I said

"We are going to Texas for spring break to see their ranch. Alice told me you wanted to go and Peter is very excited about it." He said. I was ecstatic about it.

"Are you serious? Will you teach me to ride a horse? I know it sounds stupid but I have always wanted to learn to ride on a ranch in Texas." I said. His eye lit up.

"Of course, I would love to. Peter and Char actually have a few horses. Surprisingly they aren't afraid of us." He said laughing.

"I am excited now even though there is a threat right now, I am excited. When Rose told me you had a brother and sister I wanted to meet them right away." He said.

"I love you and no matter what happens we are in this together, and the family is backing you." Jasper said. I felt so much love from him.

"I love you too. I can hardly wait to start training. Will you teach me some moves to use on Jane?" I asked amused.

"I will teach you how to control your shield and I will teach you some defensive moves but no you are not gonna fight Jane." He replied laughing and shaking his head.

We arrived at school, the rest of the family was already there. Rose's eyes lit up. She smiled. I know it was because I wore an outfit she picked out.. We pulled into the usual parking spot, she was right by the door to get me out of the car.

**Rosalie POV**

"You look amazing girl, I could eat you up." I said spanking her.

"Hey Rose, she's my girl I didn't say I was sharing today." Jasper said laughing. We saw Jessica walking our way. I don't know if she would ever get the point to quit trying to piss us off we only piss her off more when she tries.

"I see the lesbians are at it again." She said. Bella spanked me just to add to it.

"Why yes, you jealous you don't get her fine ass and perfect tits. They make nice pillows." Bella said. I have the perfect response too. This bitch doesn't get the point. She has finally met her match.

"I love it when you cuddle with me your hot little mouth is in the perfect spot to lick my nipples" I said.

Jessica was pissed and speechless.

"Well love don't you like mine too" Alice piped in. That was unexpected. She even spanked Bella. We all were shocked but found it quite amusing, little miss Alice was coming out of her shell.

"By the way Jessica we are bisexual and sometimes trisexual we will try something at least once." Bella said with a smile. She was amazing. Jessica was fuming, she walked into the school she looked like an angry bull, I understand why she wasn't staying the whole day. She looks like she wanted to rip Bella's head off.

"Bella I love your outfit today." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice. I thought of you guys when I put it together." She said. We only had a few minutes until class started. We went to our lockers and parted ways.

**Jasper POV**

Class was the norm. I could hardly wait for lunch, and then we would leave shortly after biology started. My first half of the day finally was over, and I went to meet at Bella's locker. Everyone was already there.

"You guys ready?" Edward asked.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. "Yeah let's go, I have an idea." Bella said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Alice said. "She wants to sit with Angela today."

"Hell yeah that was funny and hot shit this morning." Em said. They were up to something. We were all radiating mischief.

"You guys realize you will have to actually eat. Right." Bella said.

"Yeah, yeah we know." Edward said.

We got in the cafeteria, got our food and headed over to Angela's table, everyone scooted down so we all could fit.

"The lesbians are here." Jessica said. The girls just ignored her. She was getting pissed.

"Hey Angela" Bella replied.

"Hey guys." Angela replied.

"How is your day going?" Rose asked with a sly smile, mischief radiating from her.

"Great school is boring as hell but it's always more entertaining with you guys around." Angela replied. Bella smiled.

"I love you too Angela." Bella said.

"So Jess what you doing this weekend?" Rose asked.

"Fuck off. I don't want to hear any more from you today." She said.

"Aren't we friends" Rose asked. She was taunting her.

"Hell no, you guys are bitches and are sitting at my table." Jessica replied.

"Really I didn't know it was your table, where is your name on it?" Bella asked. Alice was flowing with amusement.

"And you should know by now we love the compliments." Alice replied.

"Are you mad?" Rose asked innocently. Jessica was pissed and determined to get the girls back. She deserved all the hell they caused her. Karmas a bitch. Jessica stormed off, and everyone started laughing quietly.

"Maybe she fell off her high horse and gets the picture she isn't queen bee around the school," Ben said.

"Nice one Alice." I told her.

"Do you guys plan this or what?' Ben asked.

"No actually we don't , I thought it would be fun to taunt her today at lunch so I don't have to worry about her in Biology. We just play off of each other most of the time it's rarely planned." Bella replied, and it was true they never really planned much. They knew each other so well that they could finish each other's sentences.

"You guys are the talk of the school. What are the Cullen's and Bella going to do today?" Mike said.

We all laughed. The girls were evil when they got together. They could plan something without speaking.

"It's rather entertaining watching it unfold too especially with Jessica involved. She finally has met her match, you guys won't put up with her shit. "Angela replied.

"We rather enjoy it ourselves" Rose replied. "It's funny to watch." I kissed Bella on the cheek. Rose threw Bells the keys to the Corvette. "Have fun love drive it like you stole it." she said with a smile. The others at the table were in shock, that Bella got to drive the Corvette, no one but Rose had driven the car. It was true technically, it was her car. She didn't let us even touch it, but Bella did.

The bell rang and we went to class, I went and hid so I could get Bella once she was done at the nurses office.

**Bella POV**

I didn't want to walk into class without Jasper, I felt like I was missing my other half, and truly I was. I walked in Jessica glared but didn't say anything. She was pissed. If she could have fire in her eyes she would have. I went and took a seat. Class started and the teacher handed out lancets and blood typing paper. He showed us how to test our blood. I knew I would pass out I didn't have to fake it. I hated the smell of blood, yet I want to be a vampire. That's funny I never thought of it that way. I pricked my finger, what do you know. I started getting dizzy and it all went black. I became conscious about the time the teacher asked Ben to bring me to the nurse's office. He helped me up.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, kind of." I said laughing.

"Let's go." Ben said.

He walked me down the hall and as planned Jazz was there.

"I'll take her." Jazz said.

"Okay, I will go with you to the nurse's office to make my appearance. I don't think she should go to gym either." Ben said.

"I agree." Jasper said.

"Yeah that's fine." I said. "Thank you Ben for covering."

"You're welcome. Go have some fun this afternoon, you really aren't missing much. I'll pull some strings and get you guys out of class. You have managed to piss of queen bitch in less than a week I give you props. " He said.

"Thanks Ben we owe you." I said.

"Don't mention it." He said. We made it to the Nurses office and as we agreed, he waited outside and a few minutes after I was checked out. He came in and got me out of there and we headed to the car.

"I love this car." I said.

"Well Rose must love you because honestly no one has been able to drive it since she got it." Jasper said.

"Seriously? Well we have that bond you know," I said laughing.

"Yeah. No one is allowed to touch it. That is why we were so surprised the first time she let you drive it, and the kids at school have only seen her drive it." He said.

"Let's go. I want to hear that engine purr." I said. He just laughed.

"I don't even want to think about you guys working on cars together, with the way you guys are both speed demons you'd tune the cars to go faster than a race car." He said

"She works on cars?" I asked

"Yeah, she never told you." He asked.

"No, she didn't but I didn't ask either." I said.

"Well she is the only one who works on our cars, if there is a problem she fixes them." He said.

"I would like to learn how to work on them, I'll ask her about it." I said. And we were speeding down the highway. I bumped up the speed to 95 mph and Jasper looked amused.

"When you are changed Rose and you are going to have fun, if you like to drive fast now how fast will you drive when you are indestructible?" he said. Needless to say we made it home quite quickly. I felt proud I got to drive the car and no one else did.

I pulled into the garage. Jasper grabbed my stuff from school. As we walked into the house, Esme was surprised to see us home so early.

"What you guys doing home so early, you didn't get suspended did you?" she asked.

"No, Bella passed out during blood typing today. It got her out for the rest of the day." He said.

"Oh my, the Bella that wants to taunt Jane faints at the sight of blood. You do realize honey that is our only food source right." She asked

"Blood smells salty and rusty" I said. Jasper gave me a questioning look.

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked curiously

"That is what it smells like to me." I said raising and eyebrow to him.

"Most humans can't smell it." Jasper said.

"It has always smelled that way to me since I was little." I said. They just laughed

"Was that the corvette you guys brought home, I don't sense Rose." Esme asked.

"Yeah" I said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Who drove?" she asked.

"Me" I said with another shit-eating grin

"You are a lucky girl Bella, no one has got to drive that car, and she must trust you to drive her baby." Esme said.

"We all were shocked she drove it yesterday home too. Today at lunch, she threw the keys at her and told her to drive it like she stole it. It shocked even the humans." Jasper said laughing.

"Wow, how fast you drive it home?" she asked.

"95 mph, it was fun. I only drove 80 home yesterday." I said with a smile

"Your father would kill you if he found out." Esme said.

"Oh yeah, I think that is why he bought me the truck, it can't go past 55." I said. They just laughed.

"You guy have the house to yourself, I have to run some errands. Have fun." She said and she was out the door.

**Jasper POV**

Mom wanted to give us some privacy. I appreciated it .

"I love you, you want to watch a movie in the bedroom?" I asked.

"I love you too, I would love to, although I don't know how much of it we will watch." She said.

"I like the sound of that." I said pressing her warm lips to mine, licking her bottom lip and she granted entrance. She tasted sweet and I loved her taste. I could never get enough of it. I pulled away. She whimpered.

"Pick a movie and we can continue upstairs. I promise." I said.

"Okay, as long as you promise" she grabbed Euro Trip. We headed upstairs to my room, I put in the dvd. She passionately kissed me. I loved it when she was forceful. She could dominate me anytime. She rolled on top of me and put her hands on mine and pushed down. She was horny and she wanted it now. I could smell her sweet tasting arousal. I wanted to taste it so bad. She started kissing down my neck.

"Shirt Off now" she said

"Yes, maim" I said I liked this. I took off my shirt, she kissed all my scars, she wasn't scared of them. She didn't really say anything in the beginning when we met when she saw them.

It felt amazing I was purring. She kissed back up to my neck, and taking her tongue and slowly sliding it down my neck paying attention to my nipples. She took her tongue and ran it at the top of my pants. I was trying to unbutton them. She stopped me.

"I will tie you to the bed. I know about your tie downs on your bed." She said. "Do you need to be punished?"

"No ma'am. I will be a good boy." I said. I want her to tie me up so badly. My pants were very uncomfortable by now. The second in command wanted to be in her but she wasn't allowing it. She ran her fingers down my thighs pushing her nails into my pants, it felt amazing. I started moaning. She knew just what to do. She ran her fingers back up to my chest digging her nail into my chest. It felt amazing. She straddled me, placed a passionate kiss on my cold lips, and ran her fingers through my hair. She was horny, her sweet arousal swirled around the room.

"Please" I said. Rubbing my hard erection on her core.

"No, no." She said. She grabbed the tie down for my hands and placed them on there as tight as she could. She kissed her way back down to the top of my pants and took her hot little tongue and drug it from hip to hip, licking and flicking her tongue.

"Please, I am begging you." I said moaning. I could hardly handle it anymore she had me hot and ready to fuck her senseless. She continued to flick and lip from hip to hip while unbuttoning my pants. She slowly slid my pants and boxers off.

She kissed the inside of my thighs and ran her tongue to my balls, licking them and continuing up my shaft taking me all in and licking back down my balls to my thighs.

"Amazing" was all I could say. As I started to moan.

"You like?" She asked.

"Uh huh" was all I had to say nodding my head.

She ran her tongue up my thigh to my balls and took my member all in. She licked all the way up and made sure every spot got attention. She ran her tongue to the bottom of my balls and started flicking them with her tongue. I was so close. I held it back.

"Babe I am close." I said.

"Really" she said with a smile. She kissed her way back up my member and took it in her hot little mouth. She swirled her tongue on the tip and I lost it.

"I'm com…." Is all I could get out I screamed her name in ecstasy. My cold seed released into her hot little mouth. She took it all. She licked me clean and untied me and laid on her side. I rolled over to her facing her. I was still flying high from my orgasm.

"That was amazing. No one has been able to make me come from oral." I said. She looked surprised.

"Really, that's your first to come from oral, I must be good. "She said with a smile. She was flowing with pride.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to." I said.

"I wanted to. I have wanted too for a while, but we never had the privacy to do it. I am okay with doing when there here, but it just seemed like we were always getting interrupted." She said.

"By the way you are overdressed." I said with a smile kissing her neck, I knew she was horny, she was flowing with lust and wanted it.

"Shirt off." I said with a smile.

"Yes sir Major sir." She said.

"Why'd you just call me the major?" I asked

"Let's just say a friend told me to." She said. I am going to have to thank Rose.

She removed her shirt slowly. She was gorgeous, I don't know how I got so lucky. I kissed her passionately and tied her to the bed with the tie downs. I unsnapped her bra and on the floor, it went.

"I like this." She said. "I do too. " I said.

I kissed down her neck and started sucking on her nipples. She moaned. Licking and swirling my tongue around each one giving attention to each equally. I kissed down her stomach and licked her from hip to hip licking and flicking my tongue as she did to me. She was about to come undone. I kissed back up to her nipples and gave them some attention. Kissing up her neck and passionately kissing her grinding my erection into her core.

"I want to taste you again." I said.

"Oh please do." She said moaning. I removed her pants. She had a pink thong on and I ripped it off. Her wet pussy was calling my name but I wasn't going to give in just yet. I ran my hands down her sides to her thighs, and kissed down her thighs. I kissed back up her thighs kissed my way to her folds and licked up the juice she had for me and continued to lick back down her thigh.

"Please" she asked moaning. I kissed my way back up to her folds and up her stomach, neck and mouth. I kissed her passionately.

"mmm yummy" she said. That was hot.

I kissed my way down to her folds giving her nipples attention on the way. I pressed my cold tongue to her folds up to her clit. I slid a finger inside while nipping and licking her clit. I found her g spot. She was even wetter than before, I pumped my fingers a few times again rubbing her g spot. She about came.

"I am close." She said moaning.

"I know" I said with a smile. She was bucking her hips.

I added another finger and I continued pumping my fingers in and out, I felt her walls clench, I removed my fingers and lapped up all the juices she had for me. She tasted so sweet I wanted more. I continued licking. I replaced my tongue with my fingers again and started playing with her nipples. She was close again. I think I could get used to this. As I pumped a few more times. I knew she would come in a few pumps, I replace my fingers with my tongue, I slid my tongue in her folds and started flicking her folds with my tongue. Her walls clenched and she screamed out my name once again. I lapped up the juices there was more this time. I wanted more but I knew she was tired.

"Yet again, amazing" she said. She was flying high off her orgasms.

"Am I am glad you think so." I said.

I untied her and she pressed her warm naked body to mine.

"I love you darling." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

"Do we want to jump in the shower or after you take a nap." I asked. I knew she would want to shower, she was hot and sweaty not that I minded.

"After" she said in a sleepy voice. I turned on the movie. We cuddled naked. I sent her some lethargy, and she was asleep. When the movie was finished, I got up and took a shower. I really wanted her to join me but I knew she needed her sleep. I had just finished getting dressed and the others were home. Esme still hadn't returned. I walked downstairs.

"Where's Bells?" Rose asked.

"Sleeping" I said.

"You must have had fun this afternoon. Where is Esme? She is usually home."

"She left when we got here she had to run some errands." I said "Yeah she was a little tired. I am going for a quick hunt while she is asleep. Girls if she wakes up will you let her know I will be back shortly." I asked

"Yeah, no problem plus we want details take your time. " Alice said.

"We're going with you too." Emmett and Edward said. They had curiosity flowing from them.

"Okay" I said laughing. I knew they wanted details. We headed out the door. We were about two miles from the house.

"How was it?" Emmett asked.

"Well, it was amazing and no it wasn't what you think." I said.

"You didn't get laid." Edward asked.

"No, not technically. But she can do amazing things with her tongue." I said. Their eyes lit up. They knew.

"She gave you oral?" Edward asked.

"Uh huh and it was the best I had. She took it all." I said.

"Holy hell, man you are lucky." Edward said.

"She made you come by just that?" Emmett asked. Emmett knew that no vampire could do that and it was difficult for even mates to do it.

"Yeah, I know. And she used the tie downs too." I said.

"Do you think she could teach the girls how?" Emmett asked.

"Well you could ask her." I said. We finished our hunt and returned home. When we got home, Bella and the girls were sitting in my room on the bed.

"Go ahead I will wait." Emmett said. I went to his room to take a shower since the girls were in mine. They wanted to know just as bad as the guys did. I'd give them privacy, well as much privacy as you can in a house full of vampires.

**Bella POV**

I woke up about 3 hours later. I could hear someone moving around downstairs. I was about to get up. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Rose and Alice." They said

"Come in", I said

"Hey girl, I see you had a fun afternoon." Rose said.

"I did. It was wonderful," I said. "Where is Jasper?"

"He went on a short hunt with the boys he will be back soon. Spill girl" Alice said.

"Well it's not what you think." I said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"We didn't have sex" I said.

"Well what did you do to get so tired out?" Alice asked.

"Can I take a shower first and I will dish" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, we'll find you some clothes if you want." Rose said.

"Yeah, I would love that." I said.

I got up out of bed, I didn't care I walked to the shower naked. It wasn't like they had never seen it before.

"Hey Bella, can I say something." Alice said.

"Sure what Alice" I asked.

"You have a rocking body, and when you are turned, you will be even more beautiful than you are now." Alice said. "I agree" Rose said. "I knew you had an amazing body from our shopping trip but damn girl"

"Thank you Alice." I said. I wasn't exactly sure what to say. She was definitely breaking out of her shell. I went and took a shower quickly. I wrapped the towel around me and went back in the bedroom. The girls had an adorable outfit picked out it was a it was a pink cami and jean skirt with pink flats. They handed me a thong and bra. I put on the thong on under my towel, unwrapped the towel, and put my bra on.

"Nice tits" Rose said.

"As if you have never seen them before." I said laughing. They just giggled. I finished getting dressed, and went and sat on the bed in between them.

"What do you want to know? "I asked.

"Jasper was glowing with excitement when we saw him what did you do." Rose asked laughing.

"I gave him oral." I said.

"That was it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, and he returned the favor twice." I said.

"Honey Jasper is not the easiest to please, I know you know he has been with others and they could never put a smile on his face like you did. You are his mate but rarely I can put a smile on Emmett's face as big as that one. Teach Me how. Please" Rose said.

"I got him to come doing it." I said.

"Wow, you must be amazing. Do you realize it is very difficult for even a vampire to do that? I have only got Emmett to come from it a few times. "Rose said.

"I even used the tie downs on him too" I said.

"Finally he used the tie downs." Alice said.

"That was the first time he used them. He got them as a spur of the moment thing and has been wanting to use them." Rose said.

"Wow, I feel special then. I figured they had been used," I said. It didn't bother me that he was with other people, I had been too.

"You should feel special, for one you are his mate and two he has never brought any girls the house, he has never really dated anyone per say." Rose said.

"So he was a man whore and I tamed him." I said laughing.

"You are amazing, I didn't think before I said that. I thought you would be mad." Rose said.

"No, I know he has been with others I didn't expect him to be a virgin after a hundred plus years. He didn't get that good with oral by being a virgin." I said. They just laughed.

"How was it?" Alice asked

"Amazing" I said. "The best I have ever had."

"It gets better as a vampire too. You don't get tired." Rose said.

"Hey Rose, thanks for letting me drive the corvette. I didn't realize no one else got to drive it. Esme was surprised you weren't with us." I said.

"Yeah no one has. That is why everyone looked surprised at lunch and yesterday. That is my baby well other than Emmett." She said smiling.

"Will you teach me about cars?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would love to, no one has ever asked. I didn't think you would want to learn. By the way how fast you drive it home?" Rose asked.

"95 mph "I said.

"That's slow the car tops out at 180 I put some extra power and boost to it. It's kind of my hobby, I like to make cars faster than needed." She said laughing.

"My Porsche 911 goes 210 mph. " Alice said proudly.

"I'm still human, like Jasper said, if I like to drive this fast now how fast will I drive when I am turned and indestructible, well with the exception of fire." I said. They just laughed.

"Let's go downstairs. The boys are home and Jasper is taking a shower in our room so we could have some girl time." Rose said.

"By the way Rose, I love to drive your car." I said smiling.

"You can drive it anytime. But I think you'd like to drive the Guardian too." She said.

"By the way I look forward to driving the corvette. How fast does the guardian go?" I said

"It rivals race cars in the Indy 500" Rose said.

"Wow, I think I could have fun driving that one too. I will still love your corvette too." I said.

I heard a knock on the door "Can I come in girls" Jasper asked.

"Of course babe. It's your room," I said.

"Correction our room." He said. It made me smile. He looked good all wet just in a towel.

"See something you like?" He asked.

"Yeah but we can take care of it later." I walked over and kissed him. The girls just laughed. "I'll see you downstairs and spanked him.

**Jasper POV**

As I came down the stairs Esme came in the door, she had went shopping.

"How were your day guys" She asked. Rose was amused.

"Good, pissed off Jessica off at the beginning of school and lunch," Rose answered

"How'd you do it this time?" She asked shaking her head

"She called us lesbians and Bella asked her if she was jealous she didn't have my fine ass and tits and better yet told her I have nice pillows. I took it one step farther, I told her Bella's hot little mouth was in the perfect spot to lick them.. That was only was only this morning." Rose said proudly. We all started laughing. Esme just shook her head.

"Wow, interesting wouldn't the human boys love to see that. What did you do at lunch?" Esme asked scared.

"Nothing too bad we simply sat at the table with Angela." Alice said.

"That's it." Esme looked stunned

"Yeah, it was funny though." Emmett said.

"You guys are going to be worse when Bella is changed if you are like this now." Esme stated. We all started laughing. It was true.

"So Rose can anyone else drive your car now?" Esme asked jokingly.

"Nope only Bella." Rose stated.

"Why's that?" Emmett asked questionably even he hasn't been able to drive it.

"She won't drive it top speed with it, she is also still human and when she is turned we are going to make it faster." Rose said.

"180 mph not fast enough, you guys going to make the guardian faster too?" I asked.

"Nope 180 mph is not fast enough and hell yes we want it faster than a race car." Bella said laughing.

"It already rivals them" I said laughing.

"Nope not fast enough" Rose said smiling.

"So Rose going to teach you to work on cars darling." I asked.

"Hell yes I am." Rose said excitedly.

"You seem excited, do you want to teach Alice too?" Edward asked, "That be hot to have all three girls bent over working on cars." We all started laughing. Esme just shook her head. She found us amusing.

"I'll think about it. gotta keep up my fashionista reputation. Can't have grease under my nails" Alice replied. We all started laughing.

"Jasper, Bella how was your afternoon? You feeling better since you had to come home from school because you fainted from blood." Esme said smiling.

"We had a great afternoon we watched movie and talked." Bella answered with a smile.

"Right talked. I'm glad you had a good afternoon though." Esme said. She knew we didn't talk. "What would you like for dinner dear?"

"Anything is fine, surprise me." She said with a smile. We all sat on the couch.

"So what you talk about?" Emmett asked.

"We talked about the news." Bella said jokingly.

"You going to call your dad or is Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah I forgot about that. I can call him unless Alice knows different." Bella looked at Alice questioningly.

"Yeah its fine go ahead, he will be fine with it." She said with a smile.

She grabbed her phone and called her dad at the station. Alice looked amused. This should be good.

"Hey dad can I stay at the Cullen's tonight too Esme is cooking a big dinner" She said.

"What is it lasagna flavored blood" Em said under his breath. Bella didn't hear it she only saw us laughing and gave us a questioning look.

"Yeah no problem Bells, I'd figure you'd head over early anyways, just no sneaking into Jaspers room tonight" Charlie said laughing.

"As if she would sleep anywhere else." Em said. Bella was on the verge of laughing and amused.

"I would never do that Rose is so nice to cuddle with she has nice big pillows." She said continuing to laugh.

"Those are my pillows." Emmett said defensively.

"I'd much rather you be sleeping with a girl at least she can't get you pregnant." Charlie replied

"I wasn't talking about sleeping with her she does have nice fluffy pillows on her bed." She said laughing. She was a smartass and I loved it.

"Bella, behave and see you Sunday, I like the new Bella she is happy and has humor." Charlie replied.

"Love you dad" she said.

"Love you too Bells." Charlie replied. She hung up.

"Very funny Bells, we know differently about what you think about her "pillows" Emmett said.

She just smiled.

Carlisle cam home. He found it funny big bad Bella fainted at blood and laughed when Em told him we walked movies and talked about the news. He knew differently. Mom cooked Bella some lasagna for dinner. Bella said it was amazing it's smelled horrible to me. Em found it amusing to ask Esme if she'd make him some lasagna flavored blood. Rose didn't she smacked him in the back of the head for teasing Bella. Her exact words are no more sex or touching her for a week if he said that again. He stopped. When Bella was finished eating we actually watched Euro trip of course the favorite part was the dominatrix part. It scared the guys, the girls of course were amused by that. We had a fun night. Carlisle was going to start the family meeting soon.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to hear feedback from you. Jasper finally got some action. Have a wonderful week.**

**Laura**


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I just play with them. I love to hear your feedback. Don't hate me for the teaser with Bella and Jasper last chapter.. Enjoy this next chapter. Have a wonderful week.**

**Warning: Sexual Content. I hope you enjoy. It gets a little kinky. **

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Jasper POV**

She grabbed her phone and called her dad at the station. Alice looked amused. This should be good.

"Hey dad can I stay at the Cullen's tonight too Esme is cooking a big dinner" She said.

"What is it lasagna flavored blood" Em said under his breath. Bella didn't hear it she only saw us laughing and gave us a questioning look.

"Yeah no problem Bells, I'd figure you'd head over early anyways, just no sneaking into Jaspers room tonight" Charlie said laughing.

"As if she would sleep anywhere else." Em said. Bella was on the verge of laughing and amused.

"I would never do that Rose is so nice to cuddle with she has nice big pillows." She said continuing to laugh.

"Those are my pillows." Emmett said defensively.

"I'd much rather you be sleeping with a girl at least she can't get you pregnant." Charlie replied

"I wasn't talking about sleeping with her she does have nice fluffy pillows on her bed." She said laughing. She was a smartass and I loved it.

"Bella, behave and see you Sunday, I like the new Bella she is happy and has humor." Charlie replied.

"Love you dad" she said.

"Love you too Bells." Charlie replied. She hung up.

"Very funny Bells, we know differently about what you think about her "pillows" Emmett said.

She just smiled.

Carlisle came home. He found it funny big bad Bella fainted at blood and laughed when Em told him we walked movies and talked about the news. He knew differently. Mom cooked Bella some lasagna for dinner. Bella said it was amazing it's smelled horrible to me. Em found it amusing to ask Esme if she'd make him some lasagna flavored blood. Rose didn't she smacked him in the back of the head for teasing Bella. Her exact words are no more sex or touching her for a week if he said that again. He stopped. When Bella was finished eating we actually watched Euro trip of course the favorite part was the dominatrix part. It scared the guys, the girls of course were amused by that. We had a fun night. Carlisle was going to start the family meeting soon.

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

Today was awesome. We pissed off Jessica, got to drive the corvette, and spend the afternoon with Jasper. Esme is an awesome cook, the lasagna rivaled grandma swans. Had an entertaining call to my dad and Euro trip was hilarious.

"We need to start the family meeting." Carlisle said. We all took our spots, Esme sat in the chair and we girls sat on the laps of our mates.

"So we have a few things to talk about. We have the Volturi coming and we need to train Bella. The other thing is that Bella and Alice had the same vision in a way the same night about the Volturi. Bella's came in a dream though." Carlisle said. "Have you ever had this happen before, be able to see something happen before it does?"

"No, that's the weird part. I have never had this happen, but I get feeling sometimes when something is going to happen, and most of the time it is a bad thing." I replied. Everyone was surprised that Alice and I had the same vision in the same night. He talked about possible seer abilities. Maybe I can. I think that would be awesome. It was the same vision. Same area. It had a small stream and a huge field. They came from opposite side of the creek. They tried to grab Jasper, Jane was concentrating hard to try to hurt us and my shield was protecting us. There was a mist surrounding us. They explained it was Alec"s power to stun us and it still couldn't get through my shield. They ended up leaving. They said something but we didn't know exactly what it was and they left. Carlisle found it very interesting my dream was so vivid and detailed matching Alice's Vision. What Carlisle asked next was funny.

"Why are you so adamant about taunting Jane?"

"Because, she is big bad Jane and since my shield seems to be strong, I can provoke her and keep you guys under it and she can't hurt us.. I am human and they won't expect a human to stop her power from myself and especially others.. Plus it will be entertaining." I said.

"You realize once they find this out they will want you on guard, and try to use you to get to Jasper." Carlisle replied.

"I have a feeling they won't be able to stop us even though she is human with the message Peter passed along this morning." Jasper replied.

"What was the message? I asked. Jasper was apprehensive to tell me I know he was worried about me being overwhelmed. But in order to be safe I had to be strong.

"His exact words, Bella holds the key to the family staying together. She possesses something even more powerful than the Volturi itself even as human. That is the reason why she is your mate, you need a strong mate being the god of war and the most feared vampire in the world. And She can do amazing things with her shield. All I know is she can do more than you think brother." Jasper said "We found out something with Alice's vision this morning, that she can use her power to move things. Since she was going to throw Jessica across the parking lot. She has a physical and mental shield I am guessing along with foresight, possibly others we may not see until she is turned. "Jasper replied. The others gasp. I don't think anyone rivaled the Volturi and that shocked them.

"Okay that is an interesting message, I don't understand as a human I can possess something more power than the Volturi. And what do you mean the most feared vampire in the world?" I asked.

"I know it's hard to believe with how soft he is with you. It has to do with his past. You will understand when he tells you." Rose said.

"As for possessing something more powerful as a human I don't know I have an idea though. Your shield seems to be strong, you can block multiple people at the same time, and it doesn't seem to wear you down. That is significant. It should drain you of your energy, but it doesn't. You seem to have more energy when you are shielding others and yourself, I noticed that the day you did your stunt the one day with the handcuffs, until now I didn't think too much about it. It was also my favorite day because you claimed me too. If you have more energy or power per say when you are shielding multiple people and it depends on how many you are shielding you could be very powerful. Say if you were shielding all of us and yourself, a total of 8 people you may be able to harness all our energy in you and use it for your shield or powers that would make us unstoppable possibly. Mental and Physical Shields are rare. Usually it's one or the other. The downfall to this is that with me being an empath, I can't use my power under shields. You will have to learn to shield and unshield me when needed, or I don't use my powers at all." Jasper replied. "Very well said." Carlisle said turning to Jasper. He nodded.

"Well I am okay with starting training as soon as possible. " I said.

"I know darling, but we are going to wait until next week to start training. You have taken in a lot of information in a short time. We don't want you to have a breakdown." Jasper replied. "I would like all of you to help, if you can. I don't know how long we will train at a time, but I want to try it a few times a week depending on how much energy she uses during that time."

"Hell Yeah" Rose, Emmett and Edward said.

"Sounds good to me." The others said.

"Just to make it clear Emmett, we aren't training her to fight we are teaching her to use her powers and defensive moves." Jasper said. Emmett just laughed. He wanted to teach me to fight to Jane. I think he found it rather amusing.

"Bells, you are going to be a fun newborn, and I look forward to it when the time comes. With Jasper teaching you to fight, you'll be bad ass." Emmett said laughing.

"I am teaching her defensive moves right now Emmett" Jasper said. He was really against me learning to fight vampires.

"I was talking when she was changed." Em said.

"What do you have in mind Major?" I said looking at him and smiling at Rose. Everyone chuckled about the major comment.

"Right now is not the time to be calling me major, and thank you Rose. Anyways I plan to have you shield someone or multiple people and use their energy or gift, I want to see if this theory is accurate. If it is you can absorb their gift or energy and use it as your own." Jasper said. Rose looked amused." Is there any other questions?"

"Well I know the family is concerned about losing Bella, but what if they retaliate and take her or Jasper. I know they can't take him. The future is blurry for Bella if he is taken and goes after him. I know I or both of us should see the decision, depending on how Bella's may work. She would be a valuable asset to the guard. They want Edward and I too. We are force like they have never seen before. We are a threat to them." Alice said.

"We are going to have to wait and see. Since we are going to be training Bella to control her shield and you guys will see a warning we should be okay and have enough time to plan in advance." Carlisle said. "Any other thoughts or anything else to talk about." They all shook their head. He ended it and we said goodnight to everyone. He wanted me and it was bad. We headed up the stairs and into his room, he threw me on the bed, and was on top of me kissing me passionately. He pulled away.

**Jasper POV**

"That was not nice what you did down there. You are in need of a spanking." I said. She knew it would riel me up too.

"Oh really was I naughty?" she asked amused. She was horny she had lust flowing in bursts off her.

"Yes and you know it Darling." I said smiling. I knew my southern accent turned her on. I walked over and grabbed the whip I had brought to school.

"Mmm that looks like I may enjoy being punished maybe I need to call you major more often." She said. She was excited. I was too.

I kissed her again passionately again. I removed her shirt. I kissed down her neck played with her nipples. I licked and kissed all the way down to the top of her pants. She wanted me. I could smell the arousal. I loved that smell, so sweet so delicious. I removed her pants put the restraints around her wrists and moved her to her side. I took a finger and slid it in her nice wet pussy. She moaned. I spanked her with the whip gently. Her lust rose she really like it a lot.

"Some more please" she said with a sly smile and moaning. I slid a second finger in her folds and played with her clit now. Whack I spanked her again. She was close.

"I am close, more major please." She said. My cock wanted to spring out and take her. I wouldn't tonight I had special plans for that. I spanked her once again, a little harder she moaned and screamed out my name in ecstasy as she came. I removed my fingers and lapped up all the juices she had for me. I licked her clean and then some. I slid my tongue in her folds and spanked her one last time, her walls clenched and her sweet nectar poured into my mouth. It was as if I was in heaven. She again screamed my name. I can see we will be having a lot of fun in the future. I untied her and she collapsed on the bed.

"Can we do that again please?" She asked. I aimed to please if she wanted more so be it. I would never get enough of her sweet nectar. We went for round 2 and she surprised me she wanted to go for round 3 but she wanted to switch it up. She wanted to be in 69 position. I like that idea. By now, it was her 10th orgasm. She wasn't tired still. We got in the 69 position. It felt amazing. Every time she moaned, I felt it on my cock. I slid my fingers in her wet pussy, and found her G spot. She came about 3 times before I did. It didn't take me long though. She was talented with her tongue. I went over the edged when she took her tongue ring and licked from my balls up to the tip and took me all in her hot little mouth, my cold seed spilled into her mouth, she lapped it up like she couldn't get enough of it.. I couldn't hold it any longer. She came with me too. We both screamed out each other's name. I'm sure the others had probably left the house by now. She collapsed on the bed. She was tired. If I was human I would be too after 3 hours. It was about 1 in the morning.

"That was amazing," She said. I could tell she was tired but she still had energy, I don't know how she did it.

"Are you ready for bed now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." She said.

"I do have one question. I am not complaining, but how did you go that long, you were extremely tired after our session this afternoon. You came about 4 times that tonight." I said.

"Well our family meeting gave me an idea. I shielded Alice because she has so much energy, it took a little bit but I pulled energy from her to keep going." She said. I was floored we hadn't even started training and she was already pulling and using energy from others.

"Are you still shielding her?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, I was contemplating another round when you asked if I wanted to get some sleep why?" She asked. She got up out of bed and put on a tank and boy shorts.<p>

"You don't have to do this but can you pull a vision from her?" I asked. I was curious. If she could take her energy she possibly could use or see her gift. She nodded. It was a few minutes of her concentrating on it. She froze and her eyes looked blank as if Alice was in a vision. She came out of the state a few minutes later.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Well I saw a vision, we were in a large clearing playing Baseball. Peter and Char were there, I am guessing. You and Peter could be mistaken for brothers by blood, and Char's hot. She has nice tits." She said.

"Wow, okay my theory is correct. I am amazed you can focus like that this early without even really trying." I said. "You need to get some sleep. Darling. We have a lot to figure out. I am more amazed by you each day." I said.

"I love you too baby." She said. She was tired. I sent her some lethargy and she was deep in sleep. I was laying there with her and heard a knock on the door.  
>"Come in Rose. "I said. I sensed Emmett too. They opened the door and came in. They saw how peaceful she was sleeping.<p>

"You wore her out." Rose said.

"Yeah, I'll explain how she kept it up for so long downstairs. What you need?" I asked. They didn't just come in for nothing.

"Thank you, you were projecting. I also had Emmett use the whip on me. It was fun." She said. I was laughing, only Rose would say that.

"Carlisle and Esme left when you said she needed spanked." Emmett said laughing. We all were laughing.

"I want to talk to them downstairs in 5 minutes." I said. I heard the glass door open.

"Yeah this should be interesting." Rose said.  
>"Yeah sounds fine" I heard each one say. Rose and Emmett left and I laid by my angel and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful, I am lucky and I don't know what I did to deserve a girl like her. I got up knowing she was in a deep sleep and walked down stairs.<p>

I saw all the family sitting in the living room. I have some news for you guys" I said.  
>"What's that son?" Carlisle asked. He was skeptical.<br>"It's nothing like that. The theory I mentioned about her harnessing and using the energy of the person she is shielding is correct. It is correct in both ways. Alice did you feel any different while we were upstairs?"

"No." she said. She was confused

"Okay so she can do it undetected. Alice she shielded you and used your energy to keep going. She also pulled the vision you had, which I would like you to keep to yourself if possible, it's nothing bad guys just a surprise." I said.  
>"She did what?" Emmett asked.<p>

"You heard me correctly, She pulled Alice's energy and used it for energy for her." I said. "With that said, if she can pull undetected. She can do some powerful things. If she can pull our energy and also pull the opponents gift and use it for herself or on them that would be amazing." I said. Carlisle was stunned more than the others were. They were in shock she could control a portion of it this early. Maybe she could control more than we think. Maybe it just had to be realized to figure it out.

"Just so you know Alice she pulled from you because you have so much energy." I said. She seemed relaxed. I don't think it really bothered her. The fact that she could do this now without any training was amazing to her. Along with the fact she pulled the vision she had.

"That girl is amazing Jasper. I have a feeling she will taunt Jane for the fun of it. I really do. You probably should be ready for that. I don't think Aro will be too mad, I think he will laugh more than anything because you know Jane will be pissed. He'll more than likely want her on the guard. I am going to call Eleazar. We have got some information that he needs to know and I have some questions." Carlisle said. He was flowing with curiosity. We all went our separate ways, Em, Rose and I sat in the Room with Bella. I pressed my cold body up against hers she sighed and cuddled into me. Bella and I cuddled, and Rose, Em and I talked until about 7. They left to get ready for the day, I was content right where I was.

**Carlisle POV**

This girl was amazing as is, but the fact that she could control a portion of her shield and pull others energy and powers. She could temporarily absorb others powers, I walked up to my study and pulled out my cell and called Eleazar.

"Hello Carlisle," he said.

"Hello Eleazar, I have a few questions." I said.

"Okay shoot," he said.

"Well first of all what do you know about humans being a mate to a vampire." I asked.

"It's rare and happens about once a century. It usually happens to a strong and powerful vampire." He said. "Why do you asked?"

"Well Jaspers mate is a human. There is more, she is also a shield. Not just mental but physical shield. We haven't exactly tried out the physical shield but Alice had a vision that if one of the girls at the high school pissed her off she would be thrown a crossed the parking lot by an unseen force." I said.

"Did you say the god of wars mate is a human?" he asked.

"Yeah, she can block Edward from her thoughts, and if the girls or anyone she is planning something with is also blocked. This is a daily thing." I said.

"What do you mean it's a daily thing?" He asked.  
>"Well let's just say Rose, Alice and her gang up on the boys quite often and Bella has managed to make each one of them speechless." I said "She spanked Rose on the hood of the corvette the second day she was at school."<p>

"Wow, she seems like a fun one to have around. How did she make the boys speechless?" He asked skeptically. We weren't exactly on topic with what I wanted to talk about but we can get to it.  
>"Well, her and Rose when shopping the day before afterschool. She is in the more gothic style as is Jasper. Rose picked out the outfit surprisingly, it was a short pleaded skirt that barely covered there asses, and I don't know how they got away with them at school either, along with a very curve hugging shirt for each of the girls. They were matching. They came down the stairs and the boys were speechless and pretty much incoherent for a good 10 minutes. The girls also managed to make the whole school stop when they walked in. Also Emmett and Edward got kicked out of school before lunch because they couldn't keep their hands off the girls, leaving Jasper to handle the girls the rest of the day." I said laughing.<p>

"Wow, Jasper's in trouble, with this girl. She and Rose must be causing hell for him. I'm scared of how it will be when all the girls are together, especially with Tanya being a succubus." He said.

"I don't want to think about that. It's scary enough sometimes with what they do now, I can only imagine what they could do with your girls also." I said.

"Anyways back on the subject. She is a very strong shield I can tell you that right now. How can you tell its physical?" he asked.

"Well the Volturi is coming," and before I could say anything "Don't let them know you have a human, they will try to take her or kill her she can't be involved." He said.

"The problem is that in order for us to succeed and them have a future she has to be there, but in the vision and her dream also she is able to shield us and Jane can't hurt us and she also can't take Jasper, that is what they are coming for." I said.

"You said she had a dream?" He asked

"Yeah, she and Alice both saw it the same night around the same time. But we made an interesting discovery tonight but not by training. Jaspers theory is correct, when she is shielding others she has the power to take their energy and tap into their gifts undetected. She managed to see the vision Alice had this morning." I said

"Holy shit, this is what I think, she has the ability of a seer, shield and absorber, possibly more. But they may not show up until she is changed. She is strong right now and can probably win a fight against a vampire if she wanted. That is very rare to have that combination. There has only been one member that was on the guard with multiple gifts and he only had 2." He said.  
>"She already wants to taunt Jane when her shield is up since she won't be able to touch her. Just to see how pissed she will get." I said.<p>

"Are you serious," he asked "yeah she asked Jasper to train her to fight Jane. Which could be very possible if she could use someone's strength and fight her like Emmett's strength." I said.

"Very true. I am not sure if right now she could rival the Volturi. If she shielded them and dropped her shield when she absorbed the power and used it against them, she could do some damage." He said.

"That's funny that you say that, Peter called Jasper and told him that she possess something more powerful than the Volturi itself as a human." I said, "Also, we aren't sure if she has to be shielding them to use it or not we haven't figured that out. But you are very right she is a very powerful human and if she has anymore gifts after she is turned the gifts will only be amplified."

"Okay do you want us to come down in the next couple of months, I hate to say it though the girls are going to want to come. You think that would be okay?" He asked.

"Well, it's already entertaining now, sure why not. The best part about Bella is that she is the Chief of Police's Daughter in Forks. Her and Rose don't think 180 mph is fast enough for the Corvette either, they want to make it faster. She drove it home today and only drove95mph," I said laughing. The girls will be excited the boys are in trouble.

"Wow, she seems like a fun girl, my girls won't be able to contain their excitement when they find this out. They'll want to run there tomorrow." He said.

"I have to get off hear. I'll see you soon." I said

"Bye Carlisle and thank you for calling." He said.

I hung up. That was an interesting conversation. I walked down stairs. I had to be to work in 3 hours. I went for a quick hunt and got ready for work. It was about seven, everyone but Bella and Jasper were down stairs.

"Hey Girls, the Denali's will be coming in a few months, Eleazar wants to meet Bella." I said. Edward and Emmett groaned. The girls had a smile on their face and it only meant mischief.  
>"All of them" Emmett said desperately hoping not.<p>

"Yes Emmett all of them. Eleazar already knows about the antics she has pulled. He is scared at what they could do also." I said.

"We always are sweet angels, Carlisle. What are you talking about?" Alice asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah, right sweet innocent Alice isn't innocent no more." I said. The girls just laughed, and the guys just looked scared.

"Don't be too hard on the boys today." I said laughing and I left for work.

**Jaspers POV**

I heard Carlisle walk downstairs and told the girls the Denali's were coming. Oh great, we had enough trouble with just the 3 now we have Tanya the succubus, Kate the zapper and Irena. I hadn't even told her about the girls. She'll be so excited, and it will be an interesting time when they are here. Us boys are going to have to watch our steps not to piss them off. I was brought out of my thoughts Bella was waking up, it was about 10 in the morning.

"Hey Darling." I said.

"Hi baby," She said. She was still tired. Maybe it doesn't drain her when she is using the energy but it is an after effect. I'll have to think about it.

"If you want to sleep some more you can. We aren't in a hurry today, we don't have anything planned." I said.

"No, I need to get up, if I lay here I won't be able to get up." She said.

"Okay, you want to join me in the shower. I haven't taken one yet." I said.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She said. Second in command twitched.

"Let's get up then," I said. I got undressed and she was starting to pull her shirt off.

"Let me help you." I pulled her tank top off. I never got used to how beautiful she was. It always took my breath away. I reached around her to take off her bra kissing her neck and nibbling on her ears as I unhooked it. I kissed slowly down her stomach, grabbed her boy shorts gently with my teeth, and pulled them down around her knees and started kissing her thighs and licking her folds. She was moaning. She was enjoying this. I finished sliding her boy shorts down to her ankles. She stepped out of them. I worked my way up to her neck and kissed her lips again.

"You want to take a shower first" I asked. She was flowing with lust. I am not sure if I can take not sinking my second in command into that hot little pussy.

"Bed, Now." She said in a gruff voice. That was hot.

"Now" She growled. Maybe I can make her do that again.

"Yes ma'am" I said.

"You have been naughty major," she said. Fuck me, she is using the one name that turns me on the most. I'm like jelly when she says that.

"Punish me however you please," I asked.

"I planned on it." She said. Restraining my legs and hands. She is making this difficult. She straddled me with my rock hard cock touching her, while she rubbed her clit, and pushed a few fingers in her pussy. My god this is hot but not fair. She started moaning. Her arousal swirled around the room.

"Baby please." I said.

"You didn't have permission to speak." She said

"Permission to speak Maim." I asked

"Yes major what do you have to say." She asked. When I get out of these restraints, she is going to pay.

"Baby Please may I touch you?" I asked.

"No, it is part of your punishment." She said. Damn I wish I hadn't said what I said now. This is pure torture. I never thought a woman could torture me as she was now. I could rip the restraints off, better not. She may do worse. I don't know how but she'd think of a plan. She continued to play with herself. She got the rabbit out. I hate that thing right now, it should be me inside not that. She continued to moan, she was about to come she moaned in her body shook, she pulled it out, and put her fingers inside and ran them on my lips while her sweet nectar was dripping on my cock. I licked my lips.

"Permission to speak please ma'am ." I asked again.  
>"What is it major?"<p>

"Will you please let me inside." I asked.

"No, you will make love to me when I say." She said. She was in control. It was torture but I liked it. She placed her core right on top of my cock. She was lightly rubbing it on her clit, as she kissed my neck. Oh, my god I could come right now. She slid him in. Oh my god it felt so nice. Before I knew it she pulled him back out.

"That wasn't nice," I said.

"If you want to be inside you will not speak." She growled. I wonder if Rose told her anything. She continued to move down my chest tracing each scar. This may take a while. She was not going easy on me. She finally made it down to my rock hard cock, took her tongue, and traced around my balls and up my cock. This woman was talented. She kissed my thighs and worked her way back up to my lips kissing me passionately as she slowly slid my erection inside.

"Are you going to behave if I untie you? Yes or no Major?" she asked. I can't wait to get her into the military outfit and do this again, but I will be the one tying her up.

"Yes ma'am" I said. She took the restraints off my hands and feet. I wanted to turn her over and fuck her till she screamed my name out. But I had to be a good boy.

"May I touch you ma'am?" I asked, I wasn't screwing this up. I'll ask first.

"Yes major, you may your punishment is finished. Do as you wish.." She said. I was in control now. I flipped her over on all fours. I kissed from her neck all the way down her back. I took one hand and started massaging her breasts, she was moaning. I started pumping in and out with my cock, I knew I wouldn't last long after that performance. I pulled out, laid her on her back, and pushed him inside. She gasped. She was wet, warm, and tight. I kissed her passionately while thrusting slowly, she was about to come. She bit my shoulder. Her walls clenched and it about sent me over the edge I held it though. I pumped a few more times.  
>"I am very close, I won't last must longer." I said. Just about that time, her wall started clenching, and she bit into my neck. That sent me over the edge milking every last drop of seed, screaming her name in ecstasy. I so badly wanted to claim her when she bit my neck, but I didn't. I about collapsed on her but I pulled out and rolled to the side. We were both flying high off of our orgasms. She gave in though. I pulled her to me. When we finally calmed down and we both weren't panting.<br>"You ready for a shower now?" I asked.

"Yep and by the way good morning." she said smiling.

"You're a little vixen that little performance damn brought me over the edge. By the way, you can take control anytime as long as I get my turn." I said.

"You like that major?" She asked.

"If you don't quit calling me Major, we won't leave this room." I said.

"Maybe I don't want to leave the room today." She said.

"I don't either but you have to eat, and I think the others want to see us sometime today. Its 1 now. We need to take a shower and get dressed. I need to hunt too, it took every ounce of control not to bite you. " I said. I didn't really want to. I am sure the girls had made some sort of plans today.

"Oops sorry, I didn't mean to bite you what so ever." She said innocently

"Yeah right. You enjoyed it." I said.

"Hell Yeah. I did. I made sure you were hot and horny before I let you inside. By the way I am a biter." She said laughing.

"Shower Now." I said.  
>"Yes sir Major." She said. I gave her the eye. She knew if she kept it up we wouldn't be leaving. She walked her ass into the bathroom shaking it all the way. I started the water. We both got in I lathered her up and got her washed and she did the same for me. She pushed me up against the wall of the shower passionately kissing me. She wanted more. I could handle that.<p>

"Oh really darling, ready for another round." I asked.

"Fuck Me," she said. She didn't have to say it twice I entered her warm tight pussy. It was like heaven. I thrust into her as hard as I could without hurting her. She moaned and screamed in pleasure. Her walls clenched and she bit me on the neck again. She's playing with fire. I was pushed over the edge, we screamed each other's name. She was going to be sore. I let her go once I knew she was able to stand.

"I could get used to this, I want more mornings like these." She said.

"Your wish is my command." I said. I massaged her muscles and we cleaned up once again and got out of the shower. I wore my usual, and she wore a dark faded jeans and a shirt, that was oh so appropriate. "it's all fun and games until someone gets a paper cut."

"Very appropriate Darling." I said rolling my eyes.  
>"I thought you'd like it." She said. We walked downstairs everyone had smiles on their face. "I wonder why they're happy." She said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh.<p>

**Rosalie POV**

We saw them come down the stairs we were all smiling. We had our own round of playtime. Poor Esme looked scared when they came down. He projected the whole time and she stayed down stairs and cleaned. I'm sure Carlisle is in for a treat tonight. I was thinking back to this morning's activities

_**Flash back**_

_We were just watching TV minding our own business. _

"_Punish me however you please" I heard Jasper say. He was in for it. She wasn't going to let him off easy, we were all laughing. _

"_This will be good." Emmett said. We continued to try to go on about our business again and we heard_

"_You didn't have permission to speak." Bella said she was going to torture him._

"_Permission to speak Maim." Jasper asked. _

"_Yes major what do you have to say." She asked. Emmett was dragging me to our room, he was horny and wanted me now. I heard._

"_Baby please may I touch you?" I asked._

"_No, it is part of your punishment." I heard her say. What is she doing to him she must have him tied up. He is probably afraid to try to get out of it. She was growling at him. I didn't say anything about growling either. Emmett and I were in the middle of him spanking me and heard_

"_Permission to speak please ma'am." he asked desperately. Emmett started fucking me senseless we wanted to be down their when they came downstairs. I also heard Alice moaning they must have decided to take advantage of him projecting._

"_Will you please let me inside?" He asked. He was begging. The god of war was begging a woman to let him have his way with her. That's hilarious._

"_No, you will make love to me when I say." She said. I was amazed she was giving in._

"_Are you going to behave if I untie you? Yes or no Major?" she asked. She was playing this up. Emmett and I both came about that time. We got cleaned up and quickly showered. In the midst of it._

"_Yes ma'am" he said. She must be torturing him._

"_May I touch you ma'am" he asked. She wouldn't even let him touch her. I'll have to ask her about this. _

_Just about the time we got down stairs. We heard _

"_Yes major, you may your punishment is finished. Do as you wish.." She was in trouble. She had been torturing him all week. This is going to be interesting. They finally finished. Alice and Edward came down the stairs, smiling from ear to ear. Bella had brought out the side of Alice we never knew existed. _

_They didn't want to leave the room, that's hilarious. I wouldn't either though. She enjoyed that and Jasper never got tired. It worked in her favor, and she could use others energy to keep going all day if she wanted._

"_I don't either but you have to eat, and I think the others want to see us sometime today. Its 1 now. We need to take a shower and get dressed. I need to hunt too, it took every ounce of control not to bite you. " he said. She must bit him. She's brave if she did. _

"_Oops sorry, I didn't mean to bite you what so ever." She said innocently. She was far from innocent._

"_Yeah right. You enjoyed it." He said. I am sure she did._

"_Hell Yeah. I did. I made sure you were hot and horny before I let you inside. By the way I am a biter." She said. We all just busted up laughing even Esme. _

"_That girl is going keep him busy. I'm building them a cottage." Esme said. We all started laughing again._

_They finally got in the shower and of course, round 2 went on. They could rival Em and I. This could be fun. Bella was loud too._

**End of flashback**

"So Love, how'd you sleep?" I asked when they came down the stairs.

"Wonderful." She said smiling and looking at Jasper. He was smiling too.

"I am going for a hunt, love you babe. See you in a little bit." He said giving her a kiss. "Love you too babe," she replied.

"We need to hunt too" Em and Edward, piped in. No they didn't they wanted details just as bad as we did, we heard what was going on upstairs. We were curious to what she did to him to make him beg.

The boys were out the doors gave us each a kiss.

"Thank you Bella," Emmett said. She laughed, she didn't know why he thanked her.

"He projected." Esme said.

"Awe I see." She said.

"Spill girl," Alice said.

"Esme do you want to be in here or do you want us to go upstairs." I asked.

"You girls are fine, it's nothing I haven't heard before. Rose I remember when you were first mated, and broke a few houses," she said. Bella just laughed.

We were cracking up laughing when she told us he started it. He knew he was playing with fire with doing what he did. She went into her own major mode. I can't believe she tied him to the bed and played with herself in front of him.

"Is that why he was asking if he could touch you?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, he was afraid to speak without permission." She said.<p>

"You realize you just had the most feared vampire begging to touch you right," Alice asked.

"Yeah, it was fun." She said.

She told us she bit him on the shoulder once and on the neck twice. She was brave. She was claiming him and he couldn't claim her. I understand now why he had to hunt.

"You realize what you just did when you bit him on the neck don't you?" Esme asked.

"Kind of." She said.

"You claimed him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. " Alice said. She just smiled. Jasper was in for some hell until she was turned.

"You realize he has great control not to bite you but I wouldn't push it." I said.

"I'm not going to. I didn't exactly realize that what it was. I know he wants to claim me and I won't make it harder on him than it is now." She said. She understood it was instinctual to claim your mate.

"Although the I am a biter comment was hilarious. We all busted up laughing down here." Alice said.

"I am building you and Jasper a cottage by the way." Esme said.

"You don't have to do that," she said.

"Oh yes I do. You guys I think are going to be worse than Rose and Em. It's not uncommon honey, don't worry. I kind of figured I would with Jasper. When he brought the whip to school, I set the plan in motion to build him a cottage. I just know how to decorate it now." She said. She was off to the store to find decorations for the cottage. We sat and talked girl talk. Bella finally ate something about 2 in the afternoon. The guys returned around 4. Jasper and the guys came in laughing.

"You boys have fun?" Bella asked amused.

"Yeah, and teach the girls what you did yesterday." Emmett replied.  
>"Okay, you want to do that now. Rose already asked Em." She said.<p>

"Hell yes, let's go to my room "Alice said. We all laughed and giggled. We grabbed some popsicles and headed up to the room. I was not looking forward to eating popsicles.

**Bella POV**

When we got to Alice's room. The guys of course wanted a performance.

"Watch and learn girls" I said with a smirk.

"Okay." They said.

"Jasper come here" I said. He looked scared.

"Lie down and hold this." I said.

"No, uh uh" he said. He shook his head. He didn't want to.

"Please I need a volunteer." I said.

"Do it to Rose," He said

"Well then she can't watch." I said laughing.

"Fine, if I have an issue due to this we will take care of this right." He asked

"Of course." I said. "girls if you'd like to use Bananas I will wait for you to go get them just be quick." They were quick they didn't want to eat a popsicle.

He laid down on the floor, reluctantly. The guys just laughed. I handed him the popsicle and he put it in his groin area. I kissed him on the lips kissed slowly down his neck, and made my way to the top of his jeans licked from hip to hip. The guys eyes were starting to turn black. I kissed down his thighs and worked my way up flicking his pants with my tongue to show to flick under his ball sack, and licked the popsicle all the way up and took it all in my mouth. I took it out and worked my way up it slowly, mine was strawberry. It was yummy. I pulled my mouth off of it and kissed my way down his thighs always looking at him and back up doing it again. I flicked the tip of the popsicle. It looked like the guys were going to blow a gasket, with the look on their face. Jasper had a prominent issue. I took the Popsicle, sucked, and licked until it was finished.

"Like that." I said. The guys eyes were black as night. "You try girls"

"Bella that was amazing. I can see now why he was smiling." Emmett said.

The guys laid down and the girls followed suit with the bananas. Rose got into it the most she was enjoying it. Emmett was about to come just by the performance and now his wife was doing the same. Alice was a little shy about it. Flick your tongue a little more on the tip, I took the banana from Edward and flicked the tip of the banana, she watched and did it I didn't think his eyes could be darker than they were, but they did. Needless to say the lesson lasted one time and we all were in our separate rooms practicing this technique.

When we all had our practice time. We headed down stairs. The guys all had smiles on their faces grinning.

"Did the technique work?" I asked.

"Yes it did. It was amazing." Emmett said.

"Oh my Bella, Thank you for that lesson I rather enjoyed it, it has never been that good." Edward said. Esme walked back in the house.

"What were you guys talking about, what lesson?" she asked.  
>"Um you probably don't want to know" I said laughing.<p>

"She taught the girls how to do what she did to Jasper yesterday, they were amazing," Emmett said.

"Do you have a filter?" I asked him laughing.

"Nope." He said. Esme was laughing and shaking her head.

"I am not even going to ask what the lesson was. I have a good idea. Though" She said all of us were laughing. "Carlisle will be cracking up when he hears that."

We turned on the TV, and watched some reality TV and the guys played video games. We were all very quiet. Well except Emmett who had no filter. Carlisle came home about 6 o clock. Esme heated up the lasagna from last night and banana cream pie. She made a comment about not having as many bananas as she thought. Emmett had the bright idea to say the girls used them in the lesson and Bella used a popsicle. I about smacked him in the head, I swear Rose read my mind. Carlisle just looked at us questioningly. Esme told him I gave the girls a lesson in something that had to do with bananas and a Popsicle. He just shook his head and was laughing.  
>"Never a dull moment with you around Bella, it's really going to be interesting with the Denali's here in a few months." Carlisle said.<p>

"Will you teach them the lesson you taught the girls Bella." Emmett asked.

"Of course, Em I would love too." I replied sarcastically.

"Tanya is a succubus Bella." Rose said.

"Maybe we can learn a few tricks from Tanya, Rose." I said winking.

"Yeah sounds fun." She said.

"Quit antagonizing the girls, Emmett." Edward said. We all just laughed.

"Bella could do her little performance again." Emmett said. He ignored Edward.

"I'd love to show the Denali girls." I said with a smile. He was quiet. We all just laughed. We turned on the TV and we watched movies the rest of the night. We cuddled with our mates. I fell asleep about 12 in Jaspers lap. Tomorrow was the day we all were going shopping. I am looking forward to it.

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing it. Jasper finally got some after all the taunting and teasing she gave in. Sorry I didn't put the shopping trip in it was a lot in this chapter. Hope you had an awesome Monday. Love to hear from you. Love your feedback.  
>Laura<strong>


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I loved the feedback from last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This shopping trip is packed with the fun filled store of F-Street. Hope you enjoy. **

**Warning: Some sexual content in shopping trip. **

**Previously in the Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

Alice was a little shy about it. Flick your tongue a little more on the tip, I took the banana from Edward and flicked the tip of the banana, she watched and did it I didn't think his eyes could be darker than they were, but they did. Needless to say, the lesson lasted one time and we all were in our separate rooms practicing this technique.

When we all had our practice time. We headed down stairs. The guys all had smiles on their faces grinning.

"Did the technique work?" I asked.

"Yes it did. It was amazing." Emmett said.

"Oh my Bella, Thank you for that lesson I rather enjoyed it, it has never been that good." Edward said. Esme walked back in the house.

"What were you guys talking about, what lesson?" she asked.

"Um you probably don't want to know" I said laughing.

"She taught the girls how to do what she did to Jasper yesterday, they were amazing" Emmett said.

"Do you have a filter?" I asked him laughing.

"Nope." He said. Esme was laughing and shaking her head.

"I am not even going to ask what the lesson was. I have a good idea. Though" She said all of us were laughing. "Carlisle will be cracking up when he hears that."

We turned on the TV, and watched some reality TV and the guys played video games. We were all very quiet. Well except Emmett who had no filter. Carlisle came home about 6 o clock. Esme heated up the lasagna from last night and banana cream pie. She made a comment about not having as many bananas as she thought. Emmett had the bright idea to say the girls used them in the lesson and Bella used a popsicle. I about smacked him in the head, I swear Rose read my mind. Carlisle just looked at us questioningly. Esme told him I gave the girls a lesson in something that had to do with bananas and a popsicle. He just shook his head and was laughing.

"Never a dull moment with you around Bella, it's really going to be interesting with the Denali's here in a few months." Carlisle said.

"Will you teach them the lesson you taught the girls Bella." Emmett asked.

"Of course, Em I would love too." I replied sarcastically.

"Tanya is a succubus Bella." Rose said.

"Maybe we can learn a few tricks from Tanya, Rose." I said winking.

"Yeah sounds fun." She said.

"Quit antagonizing the girls, Emmett." Edward said. We all just laughed.

"Bella could do her little performance again." Emmett said. He ignored Edward.

"I'd love to show the Denali girls." I said smile. He was quiet. We all just laughed. We turned on the TV and we watched movies the rest of the night. We cuddled with our mates. I fell asleep about 12 in Jaspers lap. Tomorrow was the day we all were going shopping. I am looking forward to it.

**Chapter 10**

**Jasper POV**

Last night was entertaining. The little lesson that she performed and then Emmett had to make the comment about the bananas and Popsicle. Carlisle and Esme found it entertaining. Emmett quit when she told him she'd give the Denali girls the lesson. We cuddled, I took her upstairs and cuddled with her some more. I loved having her warm body pressed against mine. Today we were going shopping. She would see what a normal shopping trip to Rose and Alice weas. It was seven. I heard a knock on the door. It was Rose.

"Come in." I said. About that time, Bella started to stir. She would be waking up soon. "Hey sis, what's up" I asked.

"Do you have any idea about what time you guys want to head out to Port Angeles?" Rose asked.

"No, she should be waking up soon." I said.

"We just wanted to go on a short hunt before we left, and wanted to know if we had time. Plus Bella is so peaceful sleeping it relaxes me." She said. She really did care about Bella. We all did but Rose and I had a bond with her that no one else had. I think that is the reason why she relaxes her and feels the need to see her in the morning. It's not exactly a mate bond but she has the pull in a different way. Bella woke up a few minutes later.

"Hey Babe, Hey love." She said sleepily.

"Hey sweetheart," Rose and I both said. She got up and had a human moment.  
>"Bells I will see you downstairs." Rose said.<br>"Ok, see you when we get down there. I could feel lust coming from her when she walked back in the room. She wanted morning sex. If she had this sex drive as a human, she will be worse than Em and Rose. She started stripping, when she was completely naked she shook her ass to the bathroom and was about to start the water, I pressed my cold body up to her. She gasped. My second in command was standing at attention and she felt him. She was wet, her arousal filled the room. I couldn't wait much longer I turned her around so she faced me kissed her passionately. She reached down, grabbed my cock, and started stroking it. It felt amazing. I opened the door, pushed her up against the wall of the shower, and pushed him in. I slowly thrust in and out of her. She was moaning. She was enjoying this. She pulled her leg up so I could go deeper inside. I grabbed her leg and pushed deeper in her warm, tight , and wet pussy. Her walls clenched and her warm arousal only made it wetter. She screamed out my name.

"Harder and faster Major" She said. I pounded her pussy until she came again. I couldn't hold it any longer. We screamed each other's name and she milked me for all I had. She kissed me passionately again while I was still inside her, and we went at it again. We decided not to go for another round or the water might get cold, I washed her and she washed me. I wanted to go another round on the bed but we had to go downstairs. I got dressed. She called Rose and Alice up to help her pick out an outfit. Of course she teased me. She kissed me passionately and spanked me as she was standing their only in her bra before they came in. She quickly slipped on her thong as they walked in.. They just smirked.

"Morning" she said.

"Good morning to you too. " Rose said smiling. Bella had a hot body. She wasn't afraid to show it either.

"What beautiful tits you have." Rose said smiling. Flowing with amusement "Well she does you can't dispute that"

"Your right they are very nice." I said. Bella just shook her head.

"Since we're talking about my tits let's see what everyone else thinks as well." Bella said laughing.

"Seriously" I heard Emmett say. I was laughing. He even stopped playing guitar hero mid song and he failed it.

"No Emmett she was kidding." I said. Rose was laughing.. She cocked her head laughing.

"Please?" Emmett asked.  
>"Emmett quit trying to get a look at your brother's mates boobs," I heard Carlisle say laughing. He said this loud enough for her to hear we all busted up laughing. Carlisle and Esme found this entertaining. This will be interesting when the Denali girls are here. They'll be comparing who has the nicest boobs, well most likely excluding Alice but who knows. I kissed Bella again and walked down stairs. The girls stayed up there for a half hour or so. Rose and Bella came down in matching skirts. And shirts and Alice came down in a similar outfit. These girls could be triplets at times if you didn't know. The girls looked amazing. We couldn't say much. They dazzled us. We all rushed to the stairs to meet them and kissed them. Carlisle and Esme just laughed. They found it amusing that the girls planned constantly just to make us speechless, but when it came to school it was like they spoke without words and knew what they wanted to do.<p>

"Well hello Darling." I said in my southern accent.

"Hello how do I look?" She asked.

"Amazing. I love your hair and makeup." I said. They had curled it in large ringlets and her makeup accented her chocolate brown eyes.

We each grabbed our girls by the waist and we walked in the kitchen. Esme had cooked Bella breakfast. She ate, and we were out the door. Rose handed Bella the keys and Alice got in passenger. She jumped in the Jeep with us.

We were off to Port Angeles.

"No offense but why didn't you ride with Bella and Alice? "I asked Rose.

"I wanted them to have some time to themselves they haven't had any time to really get to know each other and I thought it would be good for her to get to know Alice more. "She said. That was a good idea. Alice really wanted to get to know her more.

"Okay." I said.

"That is very nice. I know you too are very close and I am glad Alice has warmed up to her." Edward said.

"I'm sure you are glad she has warmed up to Bella, she has brought out a side of her I never thought was possible." Rose said laughing.

"Well I can't say I am not happy about that but it's the fact that you and her have another girl around. I know you two were lonely. She has brought out a spark in yours and Alice's eyes that I have never seen before. She make you both happy. I haven't seen her this excited in a long time. She barely could wait for her to wake up." He said laughing.

"Rose I have a theory you why you come in every morning. It doesn't bother me or Bella but it feels like you need to see her in the morning. It's like you are worried about her constantly if she isn't around you It's not exactly a mate bond but you have the pull in a different way. Does that makes sense?" I asked.

"You are right Jasper I am constantly worried about her if we aren't near each other. It's weird." She said.

"We can talk to Eleazar about it, because I am really curious. I also want to see what type of bond you have." I said.

"Me too." She said.

We had hit city limits, Bella kept up with us we drove 100mph or so. This girl is going to be a speed demon worse than she is now after the change. We parked in front of Boutique for Babes and the girls pulled up behind us. Alice and her were laughing. They were both emitting amusement and excitement. We walked with our mates in the boutique. It was a very nice boutique. I saw why they picked it.

"Hello girls. It's nice to see you again." The girl behind the counter said.

"Pick whatever you want." I told Bella

"I have enough for now." She said.

"Do you mind if I pick some out, I want to get you some more. I know you have plenty but I want to spoil you." I said.

"Sure baby,. I would love that." She said. I walked around picked out about 8 outfits ranging from skirts to pants along with dressy and casual shirts. She smiled when I brought them to her. She was flowing with love.

"Do you like?" I asked.

"I do baby, do you want me to try them on they are the right size?" she asked.

"I really want you to try this one on." I said handing her a pair of jeans, a pink strapless baby doll top. I loved the way she looked in pink. The girls came over and saw what she was looking at.

"I like that outfit. Good find." They said.

"Actually Jasper picked it out." She said smiling she was proud.

"Great Job Jasper. Now the girls will want us to be as fashion forward as you are." They said. I just laughed.

We paid for the clothes, and we put them in the car.

We walked past a western store, Rose was flowing with mischief.

"I have an idea, want to fuck with the humans." Rose said.

"Sure what you got in mind? "Bella said. Rose pointed to the store. Bella was apprehensive.

"Please" Rose asked.  
>"Fine." She said. She was skeptical. The truth was I would love to see her in an outfit like that.<p>

"I would like to see you in it at least. Plus if you want to learn to ride don't you want to look the part." I said.

"For you guys I will." She said. She was still apprehensive. What Rose had in mind was completely different for what I thought. Rose grabbed the clothes and they went in and changed. I was not expecting to see the sight I saw. I thought I was in heaven. I could have jumped Bella right there. The girls came out in jeans, and western tops tied just enough above the top of the shorts to show some skin and boots. It was hot.

"Buy whatever you want, it's on me girls." Em said. They just laughed. He must have liked it just as much as I did. Each of the girls grabbed a few pairs of shorts, Alice insisted on getting each color, and they could match. The boys are going to be in for a surprise this week. They finished picking out what they wanted and handed a mound of clothes to Emmett, and he paid for them and again each of us guys had about 10 bags each headed to the car. These girls loved to shop, but I didn't mind Bella could have whatever she wanted.

Edward was most excited about the next stop. It was the Boutique for the dead. I knew his plan. We walked in Alice's eyes lit up. She was excited. Edward walked over to the girl

"We would like 2 of size 5 and 1 size 3 of everything you have in here for the girls. Along with shoes " He said. The girls gave them each their shoe sizes. She was speechless.

"Seriously, every woman's apparel item and shoes." She said.

"Yes sweetheart every item" her jaw dropped as he said this and he smirked.

"Honey quit dazzling the girl." Alice said.

"Okay we have more in the back too that we haven't put out, would you like those too?" she asked.  
>"Yes, please." Edward said.<p>

She grabbed one of each and rang it up 3 times. He also brought over a few purses and got three of them. He was actually serious about what he said. These girls are in heaven, well Bella just is in shock.

"Your total is…" she was incoherent for a few minutes. "$25,000" she said. Her eyes about popped out of her head as he handed her the black credit card.

"Here is the address please deliver them to that address if you can tonight that would be awesome and if someone delivers them tonight, they will have a nice tip. We don't have enough room in our cars." He said. She was still in shock that someone just purchased that amount at one time.

"We will. We don't usually but I will have the owner deliver them personally," She said.

"Where too next girls." The girl behind the counter about fell over when he said that.

"Were hungry, I want McDonalds." Bella said as we walked out the door.

"Fine with me," Rose and Alice said. We didn't care where she ate we weren't eating. Bella and Rose walked to McDonalds. They were back in a few minutes and we were off to F-Street. The fun shall begin.

Our ID's were checked. And we entered F-Street. Us boy's eyes lit up. So many possibilities.

"Can we go to the whips first?" Alice asked. "I want to try them out on Bella." To say the least us guys were shocked. The sales guy jaw about dropped. He was emitting lust she was up to something.  
>Rose took her hand "there over her." She showed her the ones we had at home.<p>

"Can I try this one?" she said pointing to a 10 inch rubber black whip.

"Sure Alice" Bella said they were both amused by us guys. Whack.

"I like that one, a little softer, I am sure you guys want to try more." She said smiling. The guy behind the counter gasp. He didn't know what to think of the girls.

"Rose come here, I want to try this one." Bella said.

"Yes, Mistress." She said. The guy gasp again. I take it he doesn't have many girls in here that try out the whips. Bella and Rose gave us a show, used the tickler, slid it down her neck and back, and spanked her on the ass with the whip.  
>"That was hot." Emmett said. We all busted up laughing. The guy checking ID's came over to see what was going on. They were still in the position. His jaw dropped. The sales guy ran to the bathroom.<p>

"We like this one." Rose said with a smile. She said this calmly, we were laughing to ourselves.

"Would you try it on me?" Bella asked. They knew what they were doing. The security guys eyes got big and Rose repeated what she did. These girls were little vixens.

"Can you do that to me later" Alice asked flowing with amusement. I really hope they don't come here when the Denali's come. These guys won't last 2 minutes between the 6 of them.

"You guys are lucky. Is this the way they are always?" He asked.

"Yeah they are, and it's not always a good thing. They are little vixens." Emmett said laughing. The guy came back to the counter. They continued tying them out. They decided to get a few floggers, and feather teasers. Us guys left the girls alone for a few to look around. We walked around and found some collars.

"These would be hilarious," Edward said. We picked out 3 pink collars that said bad kitty on them. We showed them to the girls and they just laughed, the only comment was, is there a leash too they said laughing. We got them anyway.  
>"Look at these girls" Edward said holding up restraint set that looked rather uncomfortable but it would be fun.<p>

"Hell no." They all said. We just started laughing. Another customer came in. The security guard was still laughing.

"You guys will be in for a show." The security guard said. They felt confused.

"I need another one of these as a spare" I said picking up a bed restraint set, "grab 3 of them." Edward said. The look Alice gave him was hilarious. The absolutely no way in hell look. I put them by the counter along with the rest of the stuff.

"I like this" Rose said bringing over a stripper pole. "I say one for the room and one for the shower. We have to talk to Esme about making the shower bigger. 6 or 4"

"6" Alice replied. Edward's eyes lit up.

Bella picked up suction cup tie downs and walked over to the guy behind the counter.  
>"Do you have any of these that can be permanently installed in either the shower or the bedroom? They don't stay on the walls very well. My girl likes it rough." She said calmly. The other customers gasp, and the guy just looked at her in shock.<p>

"Do you?" she asked again knowing she made him incoherent.

"No, we don't. Would you like us to try to find some we can call you if we find any?" He said shakily"

"We want" looking over t Rose and held up 8 fingers "8 please."

"Alice do you guys need any?" Bella asked.

"Nope were good." She said. Edward was disappointed.

"Maybe next time Edward." Rose said laughing.

Alice and Edward picked out a sex swing. We boys went lingerie shopping. Well the girls had plenty but you can never have enough. The girls went and looked at vibrators and dildos. I felt a ton of shock and looked up the other customers saw the girls testing out the vibrators on their nipples. Rose was moaning. We all started laughing. I sent a wave of lust for the hell of it to Rose and Bella. They moaned at the same time. They picked a few and put them in the pile. They added a box of suckers shaped like cocks. "We need these to practice with, for when the Denali's get here." We brought the lingerie and costumes over.

"Can you ring this up please?" Alice asked.

"Sure, do you guys own a store or something?" he asked Rose was flowing with a ton of amusement.

"No these are just for us in our rooms, and we have a dungeon room too. Us girls tend to break things, it gets a little rough." Rose said calmly. He was speechless.

It took everything in us not to bust up laughing. The other customers were ready to check out. They were in shock. These sweet innocent looking girls just said that. We all knew they were innocent, but they could appear to be.  
>"Your total is" the cashiers eyes widened. "25,000" He said.<p>

I handed him my black credit card.

"How much will the tie downs be" I asked. He wasn't sure and I handed him my number for them to call me when they found out.

"Would you guys be able to deliver this tonight?" I asked.  
>"We normally don't deliver. But I will call my boss and get them to you by tonight if I drive them there." He said. He whispered under his breath thinking we didn't hear him. "I love my job," We all laughed.<p>

The security guy walked over. "I have a truck, it should all fit." He said.

"Thank you" I said and the guy gave him the receipt and wrote out a slip to him to promise delivery.

"What to do next girls?" I said. "We have gone to the clothes store and F-Street." I said. As we walked out the door, the security guard stopped us.  
>"You guys have made my day. You may not believe it but this can be a boring job. Your group made it interesting today." He said. "You're welcome," Alice said. "We had fun, we thought you were coming to kick us out when you walked over to us." She knew he wouldn't.<p>

"I was but when I saw what you were doing, I couldn't. It was hilarious you managed to make Bill have to use the restroom with your performance." He said laughing. we all laughed and then left.

We had spent 4 hours in F-Street. We had fun though. The girls enjoyed it maybe a little too much. The Lets fuck with the humans' game they liked to play.

"Love, do you want to go to the bookstore?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I want a book or two, we don't have to buy out the whole store again." She said turning to us guys laughing. We went to the bookstore., Bella picked out a few romance novels. The other's looked at magazines. Bella's stomach growled. We paid for the books.

"I would like to take Bella to dinner guys, do you guys mind waiting." I asked.

"Actually you guys take the Corvette, Bella gets to drive of course." Rose said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why does Bella only get to drive your car?." I said playfully.

"Bella is my girl Jasper, that is the reason," she said smiling. I just shook my head.

"We'll see you at home, they said as they took the bag from me of Bella's and left in the jeep.

"Where do you want to eat? I asked.

"I want to go back to the little Italian restaurant we went to last time." She said. 

**Bella POV**  
>"Okay" he said as we walked towards the restaurant. I had had an amazing day F-Street was hilarious. Shopping was fun with everyone. I couldn't have asked for a better day, and now we are going to dinner. We sat down at the table, and I order Penne Pasta, with a cream sauce and chicken.<p>

It was good. During dinner, we talked about my past, with mom. What I liked to do, favorite books and movies. He paid and we left, I thought we were going home.  
>"Darling, I have another place I want to go." He said and pointed to the jewelry store. I raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Okay," I said. I wasn't sure what to think, I didn't think he was proposing. I knew he would ask my dad first. We walked in, it was lit up beautifully.  
>"Pick a few things you like." He said. I was shocked. I could anything I want. I realize money wasn't an issue but he didn't have to do that.<p>

"Seriously honey," I said. I had tears in my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just surprised." I said.

"I do have something I want to get you." He said.

"Okay and what is that?" I asked. "Come with me" he said. He brought me over to a display of necklaces. They were so beautiful.

"Which one would you like or would you like me to choose." He said.

"You choose." I said smiling. No one had ever gotten me jewelry with exception of my mom. He picked out a simple white gold heart with a pink sapphire at the bottom of the heart. It was beautiful yet so simple.  
>"Would you like a ring to match with it." He asked. I was unsure. The sales attendant looked at us. She could see the love we shared. "I would love too," I said. We walked over to the case of rings. He picked a beautiful white gold ring that had a medium size sapphire raised with a few diamonds on each side. I loved it. I gave him a passionate kiss. The sales woman giggled.<p>

"When the date? "she asked smirking.

"I haven't proposed yet. I haven't got the ring yet and it will be more like this, "walking over to a beautiful bridal set that had a large diamond in the center and two on the side probably about 1 carat each, with a band with diamonds all the way around." but it will be twice that size." I was shocked.  
>"You're a lucky girl" she said. "He treats me like a princess." She said smiling.<p>

"The true reason Bella on why I wanted to come here was to get you some jewelry to wear to the prom, I was hoping you'd go with me." He said. The sales women just gasp. I am sure this would be the first time someone did this to ask someone to prom.

"Yes, baby I would love too." I said. I gave him another kiss.

"Have fun at prom sweetheart," the sale attendant said to Bella.

"Thank you" she said with a smile. I paid for the purchases and we were on our way home.

**Esme POV**

It was about 6 when Rose, Emmett, Edward and Alice came home. They brought the Jeep. Bella must be driving the corvette home. I know she wouldn't let Jasper drive it. They went off into their rooms and brought a few bags with them in. That's weird I know they got more than that especially with Alice shopping. Carlisle came home a few minutes later from work. I gave him a kiss and we sat and relaxed in the living room. The doorbell rang. That's odd.

"I'll get it." Carlisle said  
>"okay" I said with a smile. He opened the door. He was shocked.<p>

"I have a delivery for Edward Cullen," She said.

"Edward, will you please come down here." I said. I walked over to the door and saw a huge truck in the driveway. They were pulling out multiple garment racks off the truck.

"Oh my" I said.

"Is the delivery here, we should have another one soon." He said. I was shocked.

"Another one?" I asked.

He signed for the delivery and the boys wheeled them into the house in the living room.

"I bought 3 of each of everything 1 for each girl." He said. We both just shook our head.

"Do I want to know how much you spent?" I asked.

"It was only $25, 000," he said.

"Wow that is a cheap shopping trip for Alice." I said. "I know I also told them I wanted 3 of each of every new piece that came in, in the future." He said.

The guys moved the clothes into the rooms. It was about a half hour later, I smelt another human at the door, and the doorbell rang.

"Delivery for Emmett McCarty." He said. He was a big guy, I wonder where this is from. Emmett came running down the stairs.

"Hey man, Thanks for delivering. We appreciate it." He said. He knew him.

"No prob, I want to thank your girls." He said. I just shook my head laughing.

"I'm sure the girls put on a show." I said.

"Yes they did. A few of our customers want them to work at the store rather than Bill." He said.

"What store do you work at?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"He is the security guard at F-Street." Esme." Emmett said. I was speechless.

"I am not surprised, you get those 3 together and all hell breaks loose." I said. He just laughed.

"I was about to kick them out but I couldn't it was too entertaining. It was the best day of work I have had in the past 3 years working there." He said.

"Do you need help bringing the stuff in?" Emmett asked.

"If you want to, I can do it, it may just take a few trips." He said.

"We'll help, you want to help too Carlisle." Emmett asked. He just closed his eyes and shook his head

"Sure, I would love too." He said laughing.

First the boys came in with boxes, I didn't even look. I was scared to know why there were so many boxes. Then they brought in about 20 or more shopping bags.

"Will you let Jasper know that the owner did find permanent tie downs, and he will be calling him tomorrow?" He said. "Yeah no prob, thanks again. You may see us again. It depends on how rough the girls are with these." Emmett said laughing.

"Do you have a filter?" I asked pulling one out of Bella's book.

"Nope," he said. They all started laughing. He said bye and he left.

Shortly I sensed Jasper and Bella. They pulled into the garage. As they walked through the door, I spotted something she wasn't wearing before. She had a beautiful heart shaped necklace, and similar ring. I cocked my head.

"I asked her to prom. I took her to the jewelry store. She let me pick the jewelry, and when the sales attendant asked when the date was, I told her I hadn't proposed yet, and asked Bella to prom there." Jasper said.

"They are gorgeous and look amazing on her." I said.

"Yay we are going to prom," Alice said bouncing down the stair. "Yay we get to go shopping for dresses."

"That sounds like fun but I don't need any more clothes." Bella said laughing.

"Gorgeous, girl did I forget to tell you he was amazing at picking jewelry," Rose said to Bella.

"No, you did forget to tell me that." She said smiling. Bella is going to be one spoiled girl, I can only imagine what ring he will pick out for her engagement ring.

"Esme we got you something shopping," Jasper said. Emmett ran upstairs and brought down a bag. I was scared. The girls looked confused. They didn't even know.

I opened it. I was in shock, I was laughing.. Why would they get me this?

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the shopping trip. Next chapter will be the day Jasper tells his story. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Hope you are having a good week. **


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N-I don't own these characters. Sorry it took a few days for this. I have been extremely busy, Been watching kids the past 2 days and last night we went out so still recovering from that. Thank you for all the support and feedback. Hope you have a wonderful weekend. Have a safe holiday weekend.**

**Not a lot of humor, but will be more in the next chapter. The major gets some action I hope you enjoy **

**Previously in Majors revenge**

**Esme POV**

"Hey man, Thanks for delivering. We appreciate it." He said. He knew him.

"No prob, I want to thank your girls." He said. I just shook my head laughing.

"I'm sure the girls put on a show." I said.

"Yes they did. A few of our customers want them to work at the store rather than Bill." He said.

"What store do you work at?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"He is the security guard at F-Street." Esme." Emmett said. I was speechless.

"I am not surprised, you get those 3 together and all hell breaks loose." I said. He just laughed.

"I was about to kick them out but I couldn't it was too entertaining. It was the best day of work I have had in the past 3 years working there." He said.

"Do you need help bringing the stuff in?" Emmett asked.

"If you want to, I can do it, it may just take a few trips." He said.

"We'll help, you want to help too Carlisle." Emmett asked. He just closed his eyes and shook his head

"Sure, I would love too." He said laughing.

First the boys came in with boxes, I didn't even look. I was scared to know why there were so many boxes. Then they brought in about 20 or more shopping bags.

"Will you let Jasper know that the owner did find permanent tie downs, and he will be calling him tomorrow?" He said. "Yeah no prob, thanks again. You may see us again. It depends on how rough the girls are with these." Emmett said laughing.

"Do you have a filter?" I asked pulling one out of Bella's book.

"Nope," he said. They all started laughing. He said bye and he left.

Shortly I sensed Jasper and Bella. They pulled into the garage. As they walked through the door, I spotted something she wasn't wearing before. She had a beautiful heart shaped necklace, and similar ring. I cocked my head.

"I asked her to prom. I took her to the jewelry store. She let me pick the jewelry, and when the sales attendant asked when the date was, I told her I hadn't proposed yet, and asked Bella to prom there." Jasper said.

"They are gorgeous and look amazing on her." I said.

"Yay we are going to prom," Alice said bouncing down the stair. "Yay we get to go shopping for dresses."

"That sounds like fun but I don't need any more clothes." Bella said laughing.

"Gorgeous, girl did I forget to tell you he was amazing at picking jewelry," Rose said to Bella.

"No, you did forget to tell me that." She said smiling. Bella is going to be one spoiled girl, I can only imagine what ring he will pick out for her engagement ring.

"Esme we got you something shopping," Jasper said. Emmett ran upstairs and brought down a bag. I was scared. The girls looked confused. They didn't even know.

I opened it. I was in shock, I was laughing.. Why would they get me this?

**Chapter 11**

**Jasper POV**

Emmett handed the bag to Esme. She was shocked. The girls had no clue we had even gotten it. We thought it would be appreciated since Carlisle is a doctor to get her a naughty nurse outfit. Her eyes about popped out of her head when she saw it. She pulled it out. Carlisle's eyes lit up.

"I don't know what to say?' She said. it was a white and red zip up dress barely covering the ass, with a red belt and had 2 pockets with the hospital symbol on them. Along with the hat, boot cuffs with the hospital symbol as well, stethoscope, and white and red five-inch heels.

"Thank you." Carlisle said with a grin. She just shook her head.

"That's not all there's a surprise in your room too. Rose and Alice set it up in your room." Emmett said. She was even more shocked and worried of what it might be.

"Will you model it for me honey?" he asked.

"Yes baby, I will." She said and they were up the stairs and in their room. We thought Carlisle might appreciate it. We were right. Emmett told me they set up one of the stripper poles in their room. (Thank you krystal214)

They probably wouldn't be out of their room until he had to. Thank god, they weren't as loud as Rose and Em or Bella and I for that matter. Speaking of which I need to find a new bed, I need a titanium frame bed. I am not sure how much more the bed will take. We sat around watched movies until about 12 and she yet again fell asleep on my lap. It is going suck tomorrow. I will get to spend the night there but I won't get this. I love having her here. It feels complete here when she is around. When she is gone, we all miss her, Rose and I the most though. We constantly worry. I packed her upstairs. Rose and Emmett followed. It was a habit we'd sit and talk.

"So do you have an engagement ring picked out already?" Rose asked.

"No, I have something in mind. I just haven't found it yet. They have something similar to it. When the gal asked when the date was I pointed to a 4 carat ring and told her it would be twice that size, all she could say was that Bella was a lucky girl. Bella replied he treats me like a princess smiling. Then I asked her to go to prom with me." I said.

"Bella is a lucky girl Jazz. She has you. She is also the most protected human in the world. She has 7 vampires willing to kill for her. Well and you are a romantic, you are every girls dream for a man." She said. I laughed.

"Why are you laughing it's the truth." Rose said.

"Sorry but you went all mushy on me." I said chuckling.

"Don't tell anyone." She said smirking. We all just laughed. It was about three in the morning when she started to stir. Her emotions went haywire. Her main emotion was fear.

"Get the hell out of here." She said.

"Fuck off Bitch." She said.

"Try me, try to attack the human. You will not win for one I have 7 people that can rip you apart, there is only one of you and you can't touch me bitch."

"Go ahead. Have at it. I'll make you go flying across the field, I can also make you wither in pain. You want to see."

"The human isn't a weak human now is she, and she isn't scared of you. I also know that one of them should be here any minute. My mate is here and my girl should be here any minute along with rest of the family most likely." She said.

We all listened intently. Where were we? Why wasn't I protecting her? I will ask her later.

"Get out of here, or my mate will rip you apart. I get my shot first though"

No way in hell is that happening.  
>"Hell no she isn't fighting when she's human, although it would be entertaining." Rose said.<p>

Alice came in the room. "I had a vision"

"So did Bella," Rose said.

"Do you know when this is going to happen?" I asked.

"Soon," She said. I will know when it gets closer.

"Okay. This is interesting with two seers in the house. "I said.

"Tell me about it. It's strange to have another seer in the house when we have them at the same time." Alice said

"What now. Big bad Vampire." Bella said. We all laughed. It wasn't funny, but we were amused.

"We'll talk about it when she wakes up" I said.

"She'll be awake in 5 minutes.

"Really that's all you can do." Bella said laughing. This was pissed off Bella but she was amused at the same time. Strange combination.

Alice went into a vision, and when she came out of it laughing.  
>"Let her handle it. When it happens. She will be fine." She said laughing.<br>"There is no way I am letting her fight a vampire. Alice" I said.

"If you don't, you will see what a very pissed off Bella looks like and what she can do." Alice said.

"Fine she better not get hurt, and I am pretty sure I could handle pissed off Bella. I have felt her pissed off I was at the house when she was talking to Billy." I said. Rose just laughed.

"Why you laughing, Rose?" I asked irritated

"Well if she can bring to your knees with her emotions irritated. What do you think she can do when she is beyond pissed? You forgetting she can pull energy from others and gifts. If she can pull our gifts, if she is seeing red wouldn't you use whatever you could do damage with. What do you think she would pull from gift?" She said. I thought about it. She could do a lot with my gift. I don't want to feel my gift.

"I am agreeing with Rose, she is strong now just irritated. I don't want to see her pissed. Like Alice's vision about school, she threw Jessica across the parking lot. Do you really want to test it?" Emmett said. Alice just chuckled.

"It will be an entertaining fight Jazz, don't worry. She will be fine. If you don't let her, she will bring the major to his knees. It won't be hard for her let's just put it that way. You don't step in either Rose. As much as you two will want to intervene, don't. If you do she will feel horrible about what she does." Alice said.

Bella started to stir. She opened her eyes laughing.

"What's everyone doing in here?" She asked.  
>"Alice came in and told us her vision." I said not happy.<p>

"Jazz it will be okay. It will be rather amusing," she said. I still didn't like the idea.

"If I feel you are in danger, I may not be Jasper, I may be god of war." I said. "That tends to happen when the family is in danger. I turn into a different person. You are my mate. I will protect you."

"We'll have to see when it happens, I don't feel good about it if anyone intervenes. I will take the threat out." She said. "Let's just say they will be in pain."

"Yes they will, Bella." Alice said.

"What are you two not telling me?" I asked.  
>"It's better you don't know." Alice said. "She might scare the major, if you do. It will be worse when she is turned if she does this as a human."<p>

"Damn women and cryptic messages." I said. I was getting irritated about to go major mode.  
>"Baby it will be okay." She said and nuzzled my neck. This was amazing.<p>

"How did you know to do that?" I asked.

"I felt the need too." She said.

"I'm pissed right now, I don't want you to fight. I want to know what's going to happen. I don't like being left out of the loop. I about went into major mode. You stopped me mid mode. That is amazing." I said. "I want to know what's going to happen." I said. She turned to Alice. It was like they were having a silent conversation. I hate that crap when women do that. Alice nodded.

"I will tell you today, after I hear your story major." She said. I wasn't mad anymore I was horny.

Everyone laughed at the major comment. They saw me about to go into major mode, they were filled with awe and amusement and saw how easily she calmed me down.

"You know what happens when you call me major." I said.

"I know." She said smiling. "Alice where is this."

"Back of the closet" Alice said laughing. I don't like this.

"We are going to our rooms, see you in the morning bells." Alice said laughing. She went into the closet and came out in the military uniform.  
>"Oh my. " I said.<br>"You like?" She asked. I was up off that bed and kissing her passionately. She did something very sexy. She pulled my gift and pushed a shit ton of lust on me. She is good. I don't think she'll take much training. She can pull gifts quite well already. I figured she meant. Oh, fuck. I felt another round of lust. I pushed her up against the wall. I slid inside her. She moaned. I wasn't slow this time. She kept pushing lust my way. How the hell did she do that in the middle of sex. She was screaming by now. She liked it rough. She came quickly, I felt her walls clench. I thrusted a few more times her walls clenched again and I came with her. We both screamed out in pleasure. She pushed me on the bed. How the hell she do that, I was fighting back too and restrained me. She is showing off. I like it though.

"You have been naughty" she said. Second in command twitched. "No touching until I say so." Oh shit, not this again. It was torture last time. She has her own major mode.

"Understand Soldier." She said. I wasn't a soldier I was a major, I didn't say that though.

"Yes ma'am" I said. She pushed another round of a shit ton of lust. I moaned.

"No speaking" she said. She is enjoying this. She straddled me and rubbed my cock on her core and got off the bed. We had set up stripper pole in the bedroom last night when she was sleeping. She spun around that pole, and did flips upside down and slid down it slowly. I can't speak until she says so. Once I get untied. She will pay. I won't let her come for a while either. She laid her back into it, slid a finger in, and moaned. Oh, she is going to be sore tomorrow when I get a hold of her.

"Do you have anything to say soldier?" She asked.  
>"Why are you torturing me?" I asked desperately<p>

"That's a question. Silence." She said continuing sliding her fingers inside. She grabbed a small bullet and inserted inside. She didn't need that I had a willing cock waiting. She licked her lips and started massaging her breast with one hand and playing with her clit.

"Do you have anything to say soldier?" She asked.

"Major ma'am, may I please be allowed to speak without permission?" I asked.  
>"That's still a question and no you don't have permission to speak yet." She said. She was evil when she wanted to be.<p>

"Do you think you have been punished enough?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am" I said.  
>"Wrong answer" she said moaning.<p>

"I am about to come, would you like a taste?" She asked. I contemplated this one. Fuck it she only tell me no.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Good answer." She said. She walked over to me she untied my hands but not my feet. She wasn't done yet. We laid in the 69 position. I grabbed ass and pulled her wet tight pussy to me. She was dripping. She still had the toy in too. She put down the remote. I took and put it on maximum. She started moaning loudly. I have found a way to punish her. I nibbled on her nub, and slid my tongue up and down on her folds. I stuck 1 finger in she moaned even louder. She took my cock into her mouth, it was hot and felt amazing. She sent another wave of lust to me. I moaned.

"You naughty girl." I said.

"Why yes Major I am." She said. I continued to slide my fingers in her hot pussy.

"My punishment is over?" I asked.

"Yes Soldier it is, at Ease." She said. She knew how to play it. She was very close. I held her off. I pushed a ton of lust her way.  
>"You are not to come until I tell you." I said.<p>

"Yes major" She said. I like this. I am in control now. She continued to suck and lick, up my shaft. She was amazing.

"I am about to come." I said. Within seconds my seed was spilling in her mouth. It was hot to watch.  
>"You may come now." Her walls clenched after a few more pumps. We both screamed out each other's name. I wanted that sweet nectar, I removed my fingers. I took it all, and licked her clean. We weren't done.<p>

'Untie Me." I said.

"Yes major," she said and she did. She was being submissive. "What would you like me to do?" she asked. She was asking me, I could work with this.

"You are to be quiet. You are not to make a sound," I said. I had her lay beside me. I ran my fingers softly on her stomach and breasts. She was obeying but it was difficult. I sent her lust. She still didn't make a sound. She was good. I flipped her on all 4's and entered her from behind, she gasp.  
>"I told you not a sound." I said and pulled out I spanked her. I entered her again. Not a sound this time. She was learning. I started slowly thrusting.<p>

"Remember you are not to come again until I tell you and no noises."

"Yes major?" She said as I sped up the thrusting. She was holding it in. I went faster until I knew she was close.  
>"You may not come yet." I said. She whimpered. I fucked her as hard as I could without hurting her until I was ready to come.<p>

"You may come, and you may be as loud as you want." I said. I thrust a few more times, her walls clenched and we both came at the same time growling. I need to do this more often. She collapsed on the bed. She was beyond winded. We were both flying high off our orgasms.

"You tired." I asked. It was 5 or so by now. She was exhausted.

"Would you like to sleep Darling? " I asked laughing.

"Yes Major." She said.

"You better quit calling me major or I may have to teach you another lesson." I said.

"I love you major, see you in a few hours." She said.

"I love you too darling." I said, and she was fast asleep. I heard a few moans, I must have been projecting.

"Jasper, is it okay if I come in." Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, she's decent." I said.

"Thank you for the outfit and stripped pole. By the way you were projecting." He said smiling.

"You're welcome." I said. He said bye and left. I got up and showered. I needed to set up our date today, so I would hunt when she got up and set it up.

Bella began to stir around 9 or so. I wore her out.

"Good Morning Darling" I said.

"Good Morning Babe" She said with a smile. I didn't want this weekend to end.

"How'd you sleep" I asked.  
>"Amazing, well and the stripper pole came in handy this morning." She said.<p>

"I am going to go for a hunt," I said.

**Bella POV**

This weekend has been the best weekend ever. I had the best wake up this morning, an interesting yet amusing vision. I was hoping for shower sex this morning but I don't want to push his control too much.

"Take as long as you need" I said. Gave him a passionate kiss and he was out the door. I knew he was probably setting up for today's date. I jumped in the shower, and got dressed. A pair of jeans and t-shirt was lying on the bed. "Thank you girls." I said knowing they would hear me. I put on the clothes and I heard a knock.  
>"You dressed" she asked it was Alice.<p>

"Yeah" I said, I wanted to get to know Alice more. She obviously knew it. She came in the room.  
>"Can I do your hair and makeup?" She asked. She was nervous. She wasn't bouncing like normal.<p>

"Of course, I would love to have my sister do my hair and makeup." I said smiling. I could tell it meant a lot to her. Her eyes lit up.

I followed her to the bathroom. She curled my hair and we talked about my life before I moved here. My mom and dad. How Billy was part of my life. My visits with my dad. My exes. I explained the whole story to her. I knew I would have to let the family in on it because I knew they heard. I was happy I get to spend more time getting to know her more. We talked in the car a little but not too in depth. We walked downstairs.

"Girl you look hot" Rose said.

"Thank you it's all Alice " I said. Esme cooked an amazing breakfast. This woman can cook. Emmett challenged me to guitar hero. Although he didn't know that I was pretty good at it. Rose just laughed the whole time. The whole family got into it when I made the comment "I kicked your ass at guitar hero how many times for being a vampire and having super speed you couldn't beat a human." I said. I felt Jasper cold hands on my waist and he kissed my neck.

"Oh Emmett a human girl showed you up on guitar hero, that's hilarious." Jazz said. Emmett was getting angry. He challenged me on drums. He wanted a rematch then but Jazz and I were leaving for our date. I was excited to hear his story. We left the house.

"You look amazing by the way" he said. He always complimented me. I loved it.

"Thank you Alice did it. So you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied. Figures, I am not one for surprises. He pulled me on his back. I was confused.

"Were running to my secret spot." He said.

"Running?" I said.

"Yes darling running." He said laughing, "close your eyes."

We ran for what felt like only a few minutes, it was amazing. I could hardly wait to do it again. He brought me to a small clearing, it had a small pond on the edge of it. The sun shone on him. He sparked.

"Beautiful" I said.

"I can say the same about you darling." He said. I smiled.

"You sparkle." I said giggling.

"Are those scars, "I asked. They made a specific pattern in the sunlight. It was gorgeous.  
>"Yes they are darling, and since we sparkle we don't go to school when the sun is shining. We go camping." He said.<p>

"My scars have everything to do with my past. Would you like to hear my story or relax for a while?

"I want to hear your story." I said.

"I grew up in Houston Texas, and was born in 1844. I joined the confederate army at age 17, I lied about my age. I flew through the ranks and was the youngest major in the confederate army when I was changed. I was on my way back from evacuating a group of women and children from Galveston. It was dark and I saw 3 women standing by themselves, me being the gentlemen I am stopped to help them. My instincts told me to run. One women's only response was lovely and an officer who I learned was Nettie. Maria asked my name. I replied Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am" He said.

My got that was sexy. An officer huh. I could use that.

"Your lust just spiked through the roof darling," He said.

"Can you repeat that please?" I asked.

"Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am" he said in his southern accent that I loved so much. He started laughing at me. "I may have to dig out my uniform for you.

"Yes Please," I said a little awestruck.

"What is it about a man in uniform to girls?" He asked frustrated.

"Let's just say men in uniform makes women instantly wet and makes them want to unbutton every button and fuck them senseless." I said.

"I will definitely dig out my uniform will you wear yours?" He asked. Hell yes I thought.

"Yes baby, please" I said. He just laughed.

"I'll continue with my story." He said.

"Okay, you might not get to finish it if, you don't stop talking about that." I said. It was true I was ready to jump him, and he knew it.  
>"Maria acted as if she was going to kiss me and bit me instead. She was smart at choosing her newborns. She chose me because I was an officer and charismatic as well. I could control my emotions. I became her second in command. I thought she loved me she really didn't. I turned thousands of newborns. I am not proud of it. Another one of my jobs was to dispose of the newborns that were past the year mark. I turned Peter, he was a special exception, and he became my assistant in training the newborns and helped with disposing them. One night I was to dispose of Charlotte. Whom I turned also.<p>

She was his mate. He became very angry and his emotions went haywire. He flowed with fear and fury. I called her name, he told her to run, and he went with her. I could have caught them. Maria was pissed I didn't catch them. Throughout the years of training and disposing of the newborns it took a toll on me Maria noticed, but we still never lost a fight and I became depressed. Char and Peter returned one night, and told me of their life and I went with them. I traveled with them for several years. I had difficulty keeping fed. I grew to become more depressed by feeling the emotions of the victims. In 1948, I met Alice and we traveled until we found the Cullen's. When we met they told me of the other way of life. The vegetarian lifestyle. And here we are today." He said. His story was amazing. What he had to overcome had to be difficult.

"Wow I am proud of what you have done to overcome it." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"That wasn't what I was expecting. I still struggle with it. I have killed thousands of people, I am not proud of it." He said.

"You should be proud, you survived and you have had to overcome the change from human, which is your natural food source to animals. You are amazing in my eyes." I said. I meant it. I couldn't imagine having to make such a big change.

"I still have a slip up every once and awhile. The last one was about 10 years ago. I will warn you now of that. If my eyes are red, it is human, the gold as you know is animal." He said.

"I could never look down on you for that. We all have our struggles. This is yours. Its every vegetarian vampire's I would think. You crave human blood I would think. It's natural." I said.  
>"You are amazing Bella, I expected you to be scared, disgusted and fear me. I was afraid you would hate me." He said. I aint scared. I am willing to be turned, I would just like to graduate first.<p>

"I am not going to run away screaming," I said.

"Thank you. I do want to ask you something. You have helped in so many ways already, but would you help me with my past. With you being so understanding I think you could help me heal." He said. He was scared to admit it. I am glad he is open to talk to me and ask for help.

"Of course, I would. I can tell that was difficult to ask." I said.

"Yes it was. Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"You said Maria picked her newborns carefully, why did she need newborns?" I asked. I was curious.

"During the civil war the vampire wars were also going on. They would go and massacre whole towns for territory to feed. The Civil War was a cover-up by the Volturi. We were fighting but not to the extent of casualties they said."

"You said you turned Peter and Char. Is that why you call them brother and sister?" I asked.

"Yes, in a way. We grew very close, and they helped me. They still drink from humans, but its criminals and scum of the world only. They are also part of the Whitlock coven. I am the leader of it. You see the crest around my neck. That is showing I am part of it as my arm cuff shows I am part of the Cullen Coven also." He said. "Yes you will get one also, you are part of it being my mate. "He said. It made me happy that I was accepted.  
>"I am excited. So what does Peter and Char know about me?" I asked.<p>

"They don't know much. They know you are human and my mate. They also know you are very strong."

"What gift does Charlotte have? I asked

"She reads bonds and can sometimes see how you are linked together." He said

"So she can read Rose and I's bond? I am very interested. I worry about when we aren't near each other, but it's different than your pull. When are they coming?" I said. He smiled.

"We all are very interested to find out and Rose feels the same. The thing with Peter he will just show up, no warning." He said laughing at the end.

"I am excited to meet them." I said.

"I am glad it means a lot to me." He said.

"I have an idea why they call you god of war. Is it because of your scars and that you have never lost a battle?" I asked.

"No and Yes. Not because of my scars, they do show that I am a fighter, but if you have been in a fight and you are bit, it is the only thing that scars is the venom. Most vampires only have a few. I have thousands of scars. I got these from training the newborns, and from the battles. You are correct it is because I have never lost a battle and it also because of my power. The most powerful emotion is fear. I have been in many fights and taken out many vampires more than I have turned." Shortly after he replied, my stomach growled. It was time to feed the human. He brought a sandwich, and snacks along with a few bottles of water. I finished eating and had to have a human moment. I walked out of sight of him. I had just finished relieving myself. I felt fear, the same fear I felt in the vision I was scared. "Fuck" was all I said, and Jasper was in front of me in a crouch.

"This is it, trust my actions." I said. He was hesitant, but he nodded.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Action to come in the next chapter . There is more to come just a sneak peak of what she can do. If you have the time please leave me feedback. I love hearing from you all. Thank you again ****krystal214 for the idea.**

**Laura**


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I am sorry for leaving a cliffy like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a safe holiday. **

**Previously in the Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"I have an idea why they call you god of war. Is it because of your scars and that you have never lost a battle?" I asked.

"No and Yes. Not because of my scars, they do show that I am a fighter, but if you have been in a fight and you are bit, it is the only thing that scars is the venom. Most vampires only have a few. I have thousands of scars. I got these from training the newborns, and from the battles. You are correct it is because I have never lost a battle and it also because of my power. The most powerful emotion is fear. I have been in many fights and taken out many vampires more than I have turned." Shortly after he replied, my stomach growled. It was time to feed the human. He brought a sandwich, and snacks along with a few bottles of water. I finished eating and had to have a human moment. I walked out of sight of him. I had just finished relieving myself. I felt fear, the same fear I felt in the vision I was scared. "Fuck" was all I said, and Jasper was in front of me in a crouch.

"This is it, trust my actions." I said. He was hesitant, but he nodded.

**Chapter 12**

**Jasper POV**

We were sitting and talking. She was about to tell me her dream. She had to have a human moment, and went in the brush. I sensed another vampire. I ran to her. I got in a crouch. She was flowing with fear.

"This is it, trust my actions." She said. I was hesitant but I nodded. I didn't want her hurt.

I saw a female vampire. She had fire red hair, tall and petite figure.

"Sorry I didn't mean to take your meal." She said.

"Get the hell out of here." Bella said. Her fear turned to determination.  
>"She is my mate." I said.<p>

"Yeah right, you're saving her for later, he would be protecting her if she was your mate." The vampire replied.

"Fuck off Bitch" Bella said. She was getting irritated.

"Go ahead. Have at it. I'll make you go flying across the field. I can also make you wither in pain." She said smiling. This wasn't sweet little Bella.

"Bullshit bitch, you're lying. Your human you can't hurt a vampire, or did you know what we are?" she said. She turned to me.

"How dare you not tell me." She said sarcastically. She was playing with her. "Don't think I am stupid, I knew from the beginning. They were speechless when I told them. I have made them speechless on more than one occasion." She replied. The vampire ran at her Bella had her in the air about six feet before she even got to her. How in the hell did she do that. She was flowing with pride.  
>"Nice I love my mate." I said. Bella was tossing her back and forth in the air to each side of the small clearing laughing as she did it. I was laughing too. "Weee this is fun are you having fun." She said this was entertaining. I was still concerned but she seemed to be handling it well. She reminded me of Emmett, playing with his food. I chuckled. She started laughing.<p>

"The human isn't a weak human now is she, and she isn't scared of you. My mate is here and my girl will be here any minute along with the rest of the family most likely. "She said.

Just a few seconds later, they showed up, they were shocked. They didn't know what to think.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile as if it was a normal day. Rose was smiling. She was proud of Bella. The rest were scared for her.

"Hey love." She said as turned to Rose. Rose was emitting lust. It was hot watching here fight her. She finally put her down on her feet.

"Get out of her, or my mate will rip you apart. I get my shot first though," she said. She wasn't going to let her go. She was egging her on.

"Fuck you, that wasn't you doing that, he is." She said. I shook my head. The vampire fell to the ground. She looked like she was in pain, cringing. Damn Bella was good. She wouldn't need much training. We all gasp. We didn't expect her to be able to do this yet, everyone was amazed.

"What now big bad vampire." She said calmly. We all started laughing. She was kicking her ass.

"No human can do this. Someone else is doing this." The vampire replied. She still didn't believe it.

"Actually she is. That's my girl and no one messes with her. She doesn't put up with bitches like you." Rose said. She was irritated.

"She's a weak little human," Vampire said, countering Rose's statement.

"Really a weak little human wouldn't be able to do this. "Bella walked up to her. I didn't want her that close. She grabbed her arms and ripped them off. The vampire was screaming now

"How in the hell did she do that?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I said. I was shocked.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Emmett said. This woman scared me. She could easily take me down as a human. We all started laughing. She looked at us and smiled. The vampire was screaming in pain. She pushed some more pain to her.

"Believe me now?" She asked. The vampire couldn't form any words.. She just nodded. She eased up on the pain a little bit.

"What's your name bitch?" she asked.

"Victoria." The vampire said.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked. She was in military mode.

"I was leaving town and smelt your sweet sent. You are mouthwatering." The vampire replied. It pissed her off. I let out a growl along with the rest of the family.

"I have been told that." She said calmly. Victoria was shaking with fear.

"By the way the god of war is my mate, you know the most feared vampire in this world and that there is my family. The big one there is Emmett, he's pretty strong don't you think." She said. She was beaming with pride, Victoria was now on her knees shaking with fear. All of us were so involved with the altercation. We were pulled away when we heard.

"So you going to finish the bitch off or let the others help you, not that you need any help. They might want to have some fun too." Peter said. We were a little shocked and excited.

"So you must be peter. I was going to let Jasper and Rose finish. I'm getting bored, she's too easy. Where's the Volturi when you need them?" Bella said. If our eyes could have popped out of our head, they would have. We were in shock, well except for Peter he found it amusing.

"She's a Whitlock." He said. We all were still in shock. She really didn't just say that did she. The vampire was shocked too. She had venom dripping from her body. She was withering in pain.

"What there is only one, and plus I want to piss off Jane, little bitch has it coming to her." She said.

"Any last words to the weak human." she said smiling. Victoria knew she was defeated and it was her last moment of existence. Victoria just growled. Bad move. She just smiled.

"Major, Love" she said innocently. Peter just laughed.

"Yes Ma'am" I said.

"Oh my" peter said laughing.

"Yes Babe" Rose said.

"Would you take care of this sorry ass example of a vampire? She can't even win a fight against a human. I wonder how she feeds. She must have to rob a blood bank every time." She said innocently. That was hilarious. We busted up laughing.. Victoria was even more pissed, but she couldn't do a damn thing. Bella eased up on the fear enough for her to stand.

"Run bitch," She said. Bella took the fear away. She didn't get more than 2 steps in before Rose and I tore her apart.

"Would you guys light a fire please?" Bella asked turning to the family. They all were speechless.

"Sure," Carlisle said. Peter just laughed. He was enjoying this. Char just stood there in shock and amazement. They started the fire. Bella walked up to Peter and Char. She gave them a hug.

"Like my performance?" she asked smiling.

"Major, you're in trouble." Charlotte said.

"No shit, Remind me not to piss you off." I said turning to Bella. Emmett and Rose just laughed.

"Glad you didn't intervene." They asked.

"Hell yeah, she was writhing in pain." I said.

"I plan on making Jane do the same thing. Was it entertaining like I promised Major?" She asked, as we were finishing putting the last pieces in the fire.

"Yes ma'am, I am glad. I deserve to be punished for doubting a superior." I said. She flowed with lust. They just laughed. I walked over to her, pulled her close, and nuzzled her neck.

"I though no one would dominate the god of war, most feared vampire," Peter said laughing.

"She can dominate me anytime." I said smiling

"You guys ready to go home? I want to get to know Peter and Char." She said laughing.

"Let's go home." Carlisle replied.

"Damn baby that was hot." I said. I was horny. She was flowing with mischief.

"Was it major?" She asked innocently. She was trying to get me to jump her. She quietly laughed.

"You won't get to see Peter and Char today, if you don't quit calling me major." I said.

"I'm sorry sir" she said. Now she was being submissive.  
>"Woman you are going to be the death of me." I said. The others were amused.<p>

"A little vixen isn't she." Peter said.

"She rivals Rose, you should hear them she has him begging to touch her." Emmett said. They all busted up laughing. . She jumped on my back and we went to the house. When we got there, we were sat around the living room.

"Love that was hot." Rose said. She was flowing with mischief and knew Peter would take the bait.

"Switching teams are you?" Peter asked. He took it.

"Well she spanked me on the hood of my corvette the second day she was at school." Rose said. Peter was speechless.

"Wow Peter, Rose made you speechless. Bella must be rubbing off on her." I said. Char just laughed.

"Bella I think we will be great friends. By the way love the ring. He can pick jewelry well. I know that isn't no engagement ring either, it better not be you deserve more than that being with the major." Char said. Bella's eyes lit up. She was happy that they liked her. She cuddles closer to me.

"I think I can handle the major. The jewelry is for prom. He took me to a jewelry store and told me he wanted to get me something. He picked out the necklace, and asked whether I wanted a ring to match. The sales lady asked when the date was and then he asked me to prom. The lady was in shock." She said. They just laughed.

We talked a good 3 hours about her antics she pulled. They cracked up about the day they matched, the shopping trips, and her lesson she taught the girls. Peter told her to sign Char up for the class. It was time for her to head to her house. I drove her home on my bike. I loved the feeling of her up against me. I walked her to the door and kissed her passionately. Her dad would be getting home soon. I made sure she made it inside and was safe, and walked out to my bike and left. I didn't want to but I knew I had too. She watched me leave with love in her eyes. I was difficult for her too.

**Bella POV**

I had an amazing weekend. The shopping trip was a blast. I had two awesome dates with Jasper. To top it off kicked a vampires ass and met Peter and Char. Lastly, I finally got to ride Jasper's bike. I really couldn't ask for a better weekend.

"I love you darling" I'll see you in a few hours." He said. He was flowing with love.

"I love you too babe," I said., he passionately kissed me. He watched me go into the house and drove off. I watched out the window. I didn't want him to leave.

I started dinner by marinating the fish. I was up in my room thinking about how lucky I was when I heard the cruiser pull up. I walked downstairs. His eyes narrowed in on the ring, and necklace.

"Hey Bells. I never knew you liked jewelry. New purchase?" he said.

"I'm getting married daddy." I said seriously. He looked shocked. "I'm kidding, it's for prom"

Dad looked at me questioningly

"Who is the lucky guy?" he asked. Like he didn't know

"You know exactly who." I said laughing.

"How'd Jasper ask?" he said.

"He took me to dinner and I thought we were headed home when he stopped at a jewelry store, and told me he wanted to get me a gift. I was floored dad. I wasn't expecting it. He picked out a necklace and a ring. Then asked me to prom." I said smiling.

"I knew he liked you Bells. You're a lucky girl. Every girl in school will envy you. When do I get to meet him?" He asked. I wasn't expecting him to be so accepting. He was truly excited to meet Jasper.

"I can call him now and see." I said.

"Bells, you were beaming about how he asked you to prom. I would love to meet him as soon as possible. You aren't the girl that came to Forks a week ago. You still are a smartass, but you are smiling. I am sure he has a lot to do with it." He said. He was being genuine. He didn't talk much and didn't show his emotions like this ever.

"He does, but the family is amazing. They make me feel so welcome. Esme is a wonderful cook, and Carlisle has been so accepting. I feel as if just in this short time they claim me as their own." I said smiling.

"Do you think they would be okay with him coming over for dinner?" he asked.

"I don't think they would mind but I am sure he already had dinner. Esme was cooking dinner when he brought me home. I'll call." I said. I was excited that he would be coming over. I picked up my phone and dialed Jazz, he immediately answered.

"Hey Darling "he said excited.

"Hey Jazz," I said.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I am fine. Dad wants to know whether you want to come over for dinner. I told him you probably wouldn't eat because your mom was cooking before you brought me home." I said. I didn't want him to have to eat. I knew human food tasted like dirt to them.

"I'd love too. He wants to meet me huh." He said. I hardly doubt he was surprised.

"Yeah he also told me every girl would envy me to be going to prom with you." I said with a smile.

"He's right you know." He said laughing. I could hear him smiling.

"I know." I said with a smile.

"I'll be there in a few." He said. "She you soon, Jazz." I said. The line went dead. I was excited for dad to meet him.

"Bells," dad asked

"Yes dad?" I asked questioningly

"You had a sparkle in your eyes when you were on the phone." He said smiling.

"He makes me happy. He did nothing but spoil me while on the shopping trip and at the house. He took me to a quiet place with a pond at the edge. It was beautiful. We talked for a few hours and headed back because they were having company come soon. They arrived and I got to meet them. They were really nice and funny. Peter is like Emmett. He is a Joker. Charlotte is quiet, but a lot like Rose. They are both fun people, Charlotte wears her emotions on her sleeves though. We get along great." I said with a smile. He didn't have to know the whole truth. I then started dinner.  
>" I'm glad you had a good weekend. Billy seems to think he isn't good for you. I don't know why they all hate them. They have never caused any problems and Dr. Carlisle is a wonderful and compassionate man." Dad said. It was true they were good people.<p>

"I don't know dad. I'm not worried about them. I didn't take it lightly when Billy made a comment about them the night they came over for dinner. That's why it was tense between him and I. I told him he couldn't tell me who I couldn't and could be friends with" I said.

"I'm sorry about that Bells." He said. About that time I heard Jasper's bike pull up. He rang the doorbell. I got the door. Jasper looked nervous. A vampire nervous, now that's hilarious. He walked in the house, I wrapped my arms around him. Charlie walked over to us.

"Hey darling." He said to me. He made his accent known.

"Hey Jazz." I said. I was horny after hearing his accent.

"I'm in trouble. Southern accent spoils my daughter. Family loves her." He said laughing. We all laughed.

"Your right dad you are in trouble." I said smiling never leaving his side. Jasper just shook his head.

"Hello my name is Jasper Hale. Nice to meet you sir." Jasper said.

That wasn't nice using your southern accent I whispered. He heard it and smirked in my direction.  
>"Hello Jasper, my name is Charlie, have a seat," Dad said pointing to the couch.<p>

"I'm going to finish making dinner major." I said whispering major so dad couldn't hear, I chuckled.

"It's as if you two are having a silent conversation," dad said. We just laughed.

I walked into the kitchen. I knew he would pay me back for that. They sat on the couch. The fish was almost done baking. I made a salad and heated up some dinner rolls.

"Dinner's ready." I yelled. I was about to start dishing up the plates. I felt cold hands on my shoulders. "Let me do this darling." He said, and whispered I love you. I mouthed I love you too back. He dished up the plates for us and brought them to the table.

"Thank you Jasper, you didn't have to do that. You are our guest." Dad said.

"I don't mind" Jasper replied.

"I see you drive a motorcycle." Dad asked. He didn't like motorcycles. They made him cringe.

"Yeah, I enjoy the feeling of being free on them." He said.

"Please be careful, "Dad said.

"I always am. I go the speed limits and very safe on corners. I treasure my life." Jasper said. It took everything in me to not burst out laughing. Speeds limit my ass. He looked over at me knowing I was amused.  
>"Do you have any plans with my daughter other than prom?" Dad asked. I knew he would, I just rolled my eyes.<p>

"Actually, I would love to date her sir with your permission." He said in his thick southern accent.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that son. She came home grinning from ear to ear and told me the way you asked her to prom." Dad said.

"I wanted it to be special to her. She is very special to me. I can see right through her shell. She and Rose are both sweet and caring you just have to get past their hard shell to see it." Jasper said. It made me smile.

"You are right son. Rose seems very sweet. I met her at the station, when they went shopping. "Dad said. He cared for Rose, he knew she meant a lot to me.

"She is, most people think otherwise. She can be wild but she is a good girl." Jazz said.  
>"So son how many whips do you have in your collection, to complete your outfits." Dad asked. I just shook my head laughing.<p>

"Only a few sir." Jasper said. I raised my eyebrow chuckling.

"What's so funny darling?" Jazz asked.

"Oh just that we are discussing whips at the dinner table like it's an everyday thing." I said. Dad laughed.

"You have a point." Dad said.

"It's hilarious, you are asking my date to prom about whips at dinner. How many other kids can say that? I really would like him to stick around dad." I said. I knew he found it entertaining and he wasn't going anywhere. I was his mate, dad didn't need to know that, plus it was fun giving him a hard time.

They continued the conversation talking about sports. We finished eating. I picked up the dishes and was starting the water.  
>"May I help you." He asked. I heard dad laugh when I jumped. I gave him the evil eye. He scared the hell out of me.<p>

"Sure" was all I could say after that. I loved being this close. It made me feel comfortable and safe.

"We can talk some more after the dishes are done." Dad said. He was giving us some alone time.

"Okay sir," Jasper said. He was so polite. How could my dad not like him? Dad walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He put his hands around my waist, pulled me into him, and nuzzled my neck.

"I missed you too." I said smiling. I washed the dishes when they were ready to be dried he stepped away from me, I softly whimpered. My closeness was gone. He smirked. When he finished putting them away, he held me close for a few minutes. He kissed me passionately. "Ready to face daddy major." I asked laughing. He kissed me on the cheek and said, "as long as you're with me we can face anything." My heart melted. "If you keep calling me major, I will take you in the living room," he said. Running his hand up my thigh and massaging my core through my pants. Then of all things, he walked in the living room nonchalantly. He was good. My panties were soaked. I would have to use the bathroom soon, if I go now it will be suspicious. He smirked when I walked into the living room. He would pay for that tonight. Dad looked at me funny. They continued to talk. They talked about sports some more, what he liked to do. It was an amazing night. Jasper left about 8:30 and headed home.  
>"Bells," Dad said smiling.<p>

"Yes dad," I said.

"I really like him. He is a gentlemen and is very attentive to you." He said.

"Thank you dad that means a lot. I like him a lot too. I am going to head to bed. I need to shower and get my stuff ready for school." I said.

"Night Bells," dad said. I was off to my room.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I plan on starting the next update soon. I hope you enjoyed the fight. Well it wasn't really a fight it was Bella screwing with victoria. Have a safe holiday weekend. **

**Laura**


	13. Chapter 14

**A/N-I don't own these character. Wish I did. I love the feedback from everyone. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Warning- some sexy time, femslash slightly. The major gets some loving too. **

**Previously in the Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Dinner's ready." I yelled. I was about to start dishing up the plates. I felt cd hands on my shoulders. "Let me do this darling." He said, and whispered I love you. I mouthed I love you too back. He dished up the plates for us and brought them to the table.

"Thank you Jasper, you didn't have to do that." Dad said.

" I don't mind" Jasper replied.

"I see you drive a motorcycle." Dad asked. He didn't like motorcycles.

"Yeah, I enjoy the feeling of being free on them." He said.

"Please be careful, " Dad said.

"I always am. I go the speed limits and very safe on corners. I treasure my life." Jasper said. It took everything in me to not burst out laughing. Speed limit my ass. He looked over at me.

"Do you have any plans with my daughter other than prom?" Dad asked. I knew he would, I just rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I would love to date her sir with your permission." He said in his thick southern accent.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that son. She came home grinning from ear to ear and told me the way you asked her to prom." Dad said.

"I wanted it to be special to her. She is very special to me. I can see right through her shell. She and Rose are both sweet and caring you just have to get past their hard shell to see it." Jasper said. It made me smile.

"You are right son. Rose seems very sweet. I met her at the station, when they went shopping. " Dad said. He cared for Rose, he knew she meant a lot to me.

"She is, most people think otherwise. She can be wild but she is a good girl." Jazz said.

"So son how many whips do you have in your collection, to complete your outfits." Dad asked. I just shook my head laughing.

"Only a few sir." Jasper said. I raised my eyebrow chuckling.

"What's so funny darling?" Jazz asked.

"Oh just that we are discussing whips at the dinner table like it's an everyday thing." I said. Dad laughed.

"You have a point." Dad said

"It's hilarious, you are asking my date to prom about whips at dinner. How many other kids can say that? I really would like him to stick around." I said. I knew he found it entertaining and he wasn't going anywhere. I was his mate, dad didn't need to know that, plus it was fun giving him a hard time.

They continued the conversation talking about sports. We finished eating. I picked up the dishes and was starting the water.

"May I help you." He asked. I heard dad laugh when I jumped. I gave him the evil eye.

"Sure" was all I could say after that.

"We can talk some more after the dishes are done." Dad said. He was giving us some alone time.

"Okay sir," Jasper said. He was so polite. How could my dad not like him. Dad walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He put his hands around y waist and pulled me into him and nuzzled my neck.

"I missed you too." I said. I washed the dishes when they were ready to be dried he stepped away from me , I softly whimpered.. My closeness was gone. He smirked. When he finished putting them away he held me close for a few minutes. He kissed me passionately. "Ready to face daddy major." I asked laughing. He kissed me on the cheek and said "as long as your with me we can face anything." My heart melted. "If you keep calling me major, I will take you in the living room" he said. Running his hand up my thigh and massaging my core through my pants. Then of all things he walked in the living room nonchalantly. He was good. My panties were soaked. I would have to use the bathroom soon, if I go now it will be suspicious. He smirked when I walked into the living room. He would pay for that tonight. Dad looked at me funny. They continued to talk. They talked about sports some more, what he liked to do. It was an amazing night. Jasper left about 8:30 and headed home.

"Bells," Dad said.

"Yes dad," I said.

"I really like him. He is a gentlemen and is very attentive to you." He said.

"Thank you dad that means a lot. I like him a lot too. I am going to head to bed. I need to shower and get my stuff ready for school." I said.

"Night Bells," dad said. I was off to my room.

**Chapter 13**

**Jasper POV**

After I left Bella's from driving her home. I parked my bike in the garage. I walked in the house daydreaming. Peter had a shit-eating grin.

"What's so funny?" I asked laughing.

"Just you, the major is a love sick puppy. Rose also told me about the incident last night with you being tied up and begging in more detail. That is funny shit." He said.

"Peter she had a military uniform on and using the stripper pole to do multiple things. She was using my gift, pushing lust like it was candy. Better yet, I couldn't speak. She was torturing me. "I said. Esme shook her head. They just laughed.

"Sugar, since when has the major been tortured by a woman," Peter asked.

"Never, he always tortured them." Charlotte said smirking.

"Innocent Alice helped by telling her where the outfit was and Rose told me to call me major. They are evil. Better yet the Denali girls are coming in a few months. Can you imagine what they can do with them combined?" I asked.

"Good luck with that one." Peter replied laughing.

"Thanks for the support." I said.

"I like her, she suits you Jasper," Charlotte said laughing.

"I love her to death. The first 2 days were hell. I wanted to claim her in the cafeteria. Then she took my whip that was supposed to be her punishment and used it on Rose. Not only that day in biology she made a comment about spanking her every time she got the answer wrong. I was stunned. Carlisle found it amusing." I said frustrated. Peter would see what the girls could do to us. He would be shocked too.

"A little frustrated," Peter asked.

"Well think of it this way. If Char just did what Bella did in the field, you would be feeling the same way. I would have taken her to the bedroom as soon as we got home and not left for hours or days if I had that option." I said. He laughed.

"I actually have a serious question Jasper. How does she use your gift?" Peter asked.

"She shields me and pulls my gift and energy and uses it on me or others. " I said. Peter looked like he figured something out.

"So she can zap people." He asked.

"Yes if Kate was here." Rose said flowing with mischief.

"Don't you think about it Rose" I said. Esme just shook her head.

"Who me." She asked innocently

"Actually that would be quite comical. You guys would be running from a human girl. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Alice said.

"Wow, I see what you mean brother. I feel bad for you. You have to deal with this on a daily basis." Peter said. I nodded.

"More like hourly." Edward said. Carlisle came walking in.

"Peter it is quite entertaining when they actually plan." he said.

"If you were in our shoes it wouldn't be comical." Edward said. The girls just laughed.

"It's what girl 5 and guys 0," Esme said laughing.

"We have spring break." Em said.

"No you aren't dragging me into this." Peter said laughing.

"Brother afraid of a human?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw what she can do and she is the only human I'm scared of." He said. Charlotte just laughed, and had a sparkle in her eye. Oh no. not good.

"It's not just 3 girls its 4 now. You admitted you were scared of her. Major and captain are scared of a 17 year old girl. The most feared vampire in our world of all people. As you put it peter." Char said. Damn the girls are ganging up on us. We're screwed. We all looked at her with blank stares. Peter was flowing with mischief.

"Where's this uniform you're talking about." Peter asked.

"Upstairs I can show you mine." Alice said.

"Holy hell, she say what?" peter asked.

"Yeah sweet Alice was part of the outfit incident and she helps egg them on too." I said.

"Seeing the future has its advantages," she said sweetly.

"Peter we can't plan shit, yet they look at each other and have a plan its bullshit." Em said. It was true though. They could read each other and without speaking and plan the torture.

"Can't play with the big girls babe," Rose said laughing.  
>"I will withhold sex for a week if you don't knock it off." Em said. Everyone just started laughing. "I can." In a determined voice.<p>

"Right, you know the four of us could easily change that decision. Char fits Alice's size and we have plenty of outfits. Well I always have Bella. If we started kissing and spanking each other you'd be done for. Peter may enjoy the show though." Rose said.

"I really don't want to hear this. But she does have a point. You guys bought most every item in the store. They are pretty stocked." Carlisle said.

My phone buzzed. I was grinning from ear to ear. It was my Bella. She wanted me to come over. Her dad wanted to meet me, everyone was amused.

"Get to meet daddy, huh?" Peter asked

"Hopefully he doesn't try to shoot you, he is chief of police, and he can get away with it." Rose said.

"Wait. She's the chiefs daughter. That's great.. This keeps getting better." Peter said laughing..  
>"He's very understanding." I said laughing.<p>

"He has to be. His daughter is a wild one dating and mated to a vampire." Char said laughing.

"By the way I'd pay to see the conversation with him if he shot you and you didn't get hurt. I'm a vampire, I drink animal blood. I won't drain her sir. I promise. Want to see my fangs. I can prove it." Peter said laughing.

"That would get him locked up in a loony bin." Carlisle said laughing.

"I have to go." I said laughing. It was funny, when you put it that way. I flipped Peter off for his lover boy comment, and got on my bike to head there. It took about 15 minutes. I drove slower than usual. I didn't want to have to explain how fast I got there to her dad. Her dad would have my head if he found out about the corvette ride. She is a little speed demon.

I got to Bella's. Her dad was concerned. I had southern accent and I was a charmer. It was quite comical when he asked about my bike. When he asked, I thought about our deal that we made for me to drive it to school. Better yet we talked about whips at the dinner table. I made my accent thick. It worked to. I was sweet and innocent to him. I'd better be good. Doing the dishes was entertaining, I'd be paying for it later tonight. Oh well it was worth it. We talked about sports and the norm. I could smell Bella's arousal in the room. It was hard to resist. I said my good byes and headed home. When I got home, everyone was in the living room.

Char asked how it went. I told her it went good no shot were fired. They all laughed. Rose wanted to know about her bling. They were all excited to know it was a green light to date her. I told them about the whip conversation at dinner. They found amusing. Alice had a vision. All she told me was that there was hell to pay.

"What you do to my girl," Rose asked. I told her I teased her a little bit in the kitchen and she needed to change her panties. Carlisle was amazed he left us alone, all he had to say was he was a brave father.

"He thought I was helpful when I brought the food over to the table and "helped" with the dishes. She jumped when I asked her if I could help her. He just laughed." I told them. Peter swears I have him fooled.

"Right having tie downs on your bed, stripper pole and a nice collection of whips in your room is innocent." Alice said laughing. Yeah like Bella was really innocent. I slipped about the F-Street incident.

"What is F-Street?" Char asked. I flat refused to go yelling it. They just laughed and were amused.

"It must have been good if Esme is laughing and you refuse to go." Peter said.

Esme had to answer. "It's their favorite store. They have all sorts of fun stuff there's clothes and whips the works. They had them deliver a whole truck full of stuff. The boys gave Carlisle a stripper pole for me and a naughty nurse outfit."

Peter was about to roll on the floor laughing.  
>"What's so funny Peter?" Rose asked laughing.<p>

"Esme, she just surprised me. Sweet innocent Esme." Peter said laughing. We all laughed at that one. She was amused with the girl's antics. She wasn't sweet or innocent. She egged them on.

All she said to that was "I am sweet and innocent Peter."

"I think sweet and innocent Bella has rubbed off on Esme. Not that I mind." Carlisle said.

Esme had the bright idea to take a family trip to F-Street, she was laughing as we said this too. She also thought the security guard would enjoy seeing the girls again. Edward, Emmett and I screamed NO.  
>Alice had the lovely response of "Yay lets have some family bonding time."<p>

"Yeah that's what most families do to bond. Usually they take a cruise or road trip. No us Cullen's go to a porn shop." Was my only response laughing. The others were rolling on the floor by that point. Peter was wondering why she even thought of that idea.

"It was his best day at work, and he had been working there for 3 years." She said.

"Wow, they must have had some fun." Was all peter said.

Sweet innocent Alice had to say something too, "Oh yes we did." Was all she said leaving it to the imagination of Peter. Carlisle was a little unsure if he wanted to know. Rose made sure he knew.

"Let's just say the cashier ran to the bathroom and security guard almost kicked us but when he saw when he saw what was going on he changed his mind. Alice felt left out of the action." Was Rose's answer. Carlisle and Esme shook their heads laughing. I still refused to go. Then Rose reminded me of the tie downs I had them order. Peter wanted some. Rose was flowing with mischief.

"I know, I believe we may have to order a few more sets, I tend to break them playing with Bella as she put it to the cashier." Rose said. Carlisle found it amusing along with the rest of them.

"Bella doesn't even have to be here, Rose and Alice can torment the boy's just fine. Bella just adds a wow factor to it." Esme said. "Bella has brought so much being human. I can't imagine how it will be when she is turned."

Carlisle groaned at that thought. "I don't want to know. I will be amazed if the girls make it thru the year without being suspended, the boys have already been sent home for the day with the exception of Jasper. He didn't bring a big enough stick to beat the boys off Bella, let alone Alice and Rose."

Peter wanted to see the outfits. Char yelled at peter for that one. Of course he did. The girls ran upstairs and changed, heels and all. Peter wanted to get one for Char. He was eyefucking Rose and Alice.

"Quit eyefucking our mates." They yelled.

"I can't help it." Was all Peter said. He understood the response they had. He just stared.

"We bought one of each item for each of the girls in the boutique. I'm sure they wouldn't mind us paying another visit.." Edward told them

"It's called boutique for the Dead. How appropriate." I said. Peter and Char just laughed. Thankfully, it was close to the time for me head out. Char thought it would be funny to enroll in school with us.

"Hell no" was my answer to that. We had enough issues with the boys as is, let not add another to the mix. Emmett and Edward didn't agree, they thought it would be hilarious.

"Jasper you seem flustered, does Bella need to tie you up again?" Rose asked. I got horny just thinking about it.

"Yes as a matter of fact. It's what the doctor ordered. It's not available at a pharmacy. Whips, chain, stripper pole, toys and all.. It's the only cure," I said smiling. They all busted up laughing. Carlisle just shook his head laughing. "Yeah I write a prescription for that daily." Carlisle replied laughing. We hadn't laughed this much in forever. I said good-bye and ran to Bella's. I missed her already. We will see how she pays me back.

When I arrived, Bella's window was open. I smelled her arousal. What was she doing? She better not be doing what I think. I heard her moan. She was. I won't let that happen. I jumped to her window. She knew I was there. She looked at me.

"You're a naughty girl. You don't need those when I am here." I said.

"Nope, you can't touch, you can only watch." She said. She was holding a remote. That little vixen. She turned it up on high. Charlie was dead asleep. Wonder is if she had any part of it. She played with her clit. She was moaning loudly, I shut her window. The neighbors didn't need to hear that. It was a mistake though. Her arousal swirled around the room. She was enjoying this. She knew I wouldn't disobey either. I could always run home. I better not, it might be worse if I did. She was dressed in a sexy baby doll. She looked hot.

"Jasper you know the way to please me. Yes please." She said. She was taunting me.

"Darling, this is not nice." I said. My pants were starting to bulge.

"Yes, right there. Please taste me." She said. I wanted too. Then she came. She muffled the noise of her screaming my name with a pillow. The scent of her arousal swirled around the room in concentration. It took everything not to strip and fuck her senseless.

"I am going to bed want to cuddle?" She asked smirking. My eyes were black with desire she knew it too.

"I want to do more than cuddle." I said.

"Come here, baby." She said getting up off the bed. She passionately kissed me. She missed me.

"I missed you too." I said.

"You're still a naughty girl. That wasn't nice." I said as i pressed by bulge up against her core. She moaned. She wanted it. I felt her desire rise.

"Oh really, huh. That's not what you told me a few minutes ago." I said.

"I'm a girl I change my mind." She said. She unbuttoned my pants and pushed me on the bed. How in the hell is she doing that.

"You're overdressed. She put her hot mouth on my aching member. I was in heaven. She licked up and down my shaft paying attention to my balls and gave them equal attention. I was moaning. She flicked the tip. I love it when she does that. She put her hand on my second in command, started stroking my cock, and kissed her way up my neck. I couldn't help but moan she was amazing. She kissed me passionately, she deepened the kissed. She licked my bottom lip, I granted her access. She tasted so sweet and I loved her taste. She continued to stroke my cock. She kissed her way back down and took him all in her mouth. I was close. Between the teasing and this, I was ready to come.  
>"Baby, I am comin…." Was all I got out. I screamed her name. She took it all she hummed while I came. It made me cum more. She licked her lips and rolled to her side of the bed when I was clean.<p>

"Can I taste you?" I asked. She got up and cleaned herself up and change.

"I'm tired, I need some sleep," she said. I now know what Alice meant. She wasn't going to let me have that sweet nectar she knew I loved. She was tired, but I knew she could pull energy, if she needed.

"Can we talk a few minutes?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, what's up Jazz?" She asked.<p>

"I see you are still wearing your ring. Do you plan to wear it every day? "I asked. She looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, I love it. It means a lot to me. You picked it out and I'll always remember for an eternity our first date, and my prom." She said glowing. I never thought of it that way.

"How big of one do you want?" I asked. Trying to gauge her next one.

"It doesn't have to be huge. If you want to get a big one go for it I will love it. It is from you. I am yours, mind, body, and soul. I love you." She said. She made me like jelly when she said that.

"I love you too." I had venom pooling up in my eyes. Tears that will never fall.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I am," I said. "You just made my heart feel like its beating."

"Jazz I mean it. I know you feel that I do." She said.

"I do." I said. "I need some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She said. I held her close. She was asleep in minutes. I held her close. I felt her warmth run through me. She was my everything. I just want this issue with the Volturi to be done with. I want this girl to be my wife. I love her. I would have to wait, in order to propose, and it would be hard but it would give me time to plan. I wanted it to be special. She could have anything she wanted for the wedding and at any time. I lay their deep in thought. I didn't know how I got so lucky. She accepted my past, and me and she wasn't scared. She knew what she was facing. I was the most feared vampire, of course I'd have challengers. She wanted to stick by me. She is healing me by the day. I feel hopeful and eternity I looked forward to with her by my side. I heard a knock on the window. It was Rose.

"Hey Rose," I said.

"Hey Jazz," She said. "She tastes as good as she smells?"

"Yes Rose. Is everything okay?" I asked

"The house feels empty without her. Everyone misses her." She said. I could feel some sadness coming from her.

"I know in time we all can be together. It will be a little while but it will happen. I am going to make her my wife if she accepts." I said. She rolled her eyes. "I know. I am being stupid about this. But she honestly made venom tear up in my eyes with what she said earlier."

"I am not going to ask. That is between the two of you." She said.

"Rose she doesn't care how big the ring is. But if I want to get her a huge ring she will still love it because it is from me. She told me she is mine. Her mind, body and soul. It made my heart melt." I said. I have venom pooling up again in my eyes.

"Rose, I never knew what love truly was until I met Bella." I said.

"I know Jazz we have seen a complete change in you. It's amazing what she has done for you and the family. Who knew a single girl could make such a difference." She said.

"I better head out. Peter won't let me live this down. I hope that when Char tells us about our bond it will explain a little bit. I'm sure we will have a family meeting this weekend about the fight with victoria. I am sure he wants to know exactly how she did that. I hope she can stay a few days." Rose said.

"I do too. I want her to get to know Char and Peter better, but she needs to spend time with her dad too." I said.

"I know. It is hard when she is away. Will you tell her we will be here in about an hour to get ready for school?" She said. Rose went and kissed her on the cheek and jumped out the window.

"Yeah, I will. Fucking with the humans again?" I asked. She nodded. It was amazing to watch Rose and Bella together. Even though she was sleeping, it felt like she knew she was there. Bella would kill for Rose and Rose would kill for Bella. I have never seen a bond between two females so strong. They didn't have to speak, and they could say all they needed to say to each other. It was in their eyes. They had a love for each other that was strong. It was hard to explain.

Bella began to stir. It was about 5:45, I needed to be headed home soon. She woke up. She asked was Rose here. I told her no but she was she just left. She felt her kiss her cheek.

"How can you feel the difference?" I asked.

"It's the pull, I still felt you here, but I also felt her too. Her lips feel different than yours and I get a different feeling from her." She said.

"Okay, I was just wondering. They will be here in about an hour you guys are planning something today evidently. "She told me they were coordinating outfits today. I bet it's the western outfit. I really want to see her in it. She was sad when I told her I needed to head home. The sun was going to start rising soon. "I love you," I said. "I love you too baby, see you in a few hours at school." she replied. I kissed her passionately and jumped out the window. I hated to leave, but I needed to get home and change.

I ran home in record time. Rose and Alice were finishing getting ready.

Char asked me how my night was. She saw in my face it was amazing. I ran upstairs showered and dressed quickly. I was sitting on the couch when Rose and Alice came down dressed in their coordinating outfits. I felt shock. It was from Peter. Char just laughed. She didn't care. She knew he was hers and they weren't a threat..

"What's the theme today cowgirls and Indians." Peter asked. Peter wondered how humans concentrated in school with those three.

I simply answered. "I don't know. I can barely concentrate with Bella around."

"Today is going to be interesting with you guys today." Peter said.

"It always is." Rose said smiling. It was true we never knew what the girls were planning or not planning.

"Were off to do Bella now." Rose said smirking knowing Peter would pick up on it.  
>"Whoa girl, Jazz might want to watch." Peter said laughing.<br>"Why would he want to watch us do her hair and makeup? What were you thinking Peter?" Alice asked innocently. We all started laughing.

"It has just begun it gets worse." Emmett said laughing.

"Just wait till the 3 team up, now Char's involved. It should be extra interesting." Edward said.

"Peter will be speechless," I said.

"I take back what I said, I'm looking forward to the challenge." He said. He'd regretting that. That grin would be wiped off his face soon. The girls were out the door headed to Bella's in the Corvette. He and I talked about Bella and what had been going on. We talked for a few minutes. The guys came downstairs and socialized until we headed off to school.

**Rosalie POV**  
>We left in the corvette. I looked forward to the challenge Peter proposed. He didn't think between Bella, Alice, Char and I could make him speechless. He was wrong. We could easily beat the four boys, let alone him. Alice broke the silence.<p>

"What you thinking about sis? " She asked. I explained to her what it was about. She had a few of her own ideas.

All she said was "Of course, Peter has met his match" and it was true. He had met his match. When we got to Bella's we rang the doorbell. Charlie was getting ready to leave. Charlie answered the door.

"Hey girls, what are you up to?" He asked questioningly.

"We are dressing alike today." I told him. He just laughed.

"The boys are in trouble aren't they?" He asked.

"Oh yeah Charlie, it's fun to mess with them." Alice told him.

"Have a good day, and don't get into too much trouble." He said. We laughed.

"We won't Charlie. We're good girls." I said innocently. He just shook his head. We made our way up the stairs, and knocked on Bella's door. "Your wardrobe is here." Alice said giggling.

"Come in, girls" she said. She was in her boy shorts and bra blow-drying her hair. I kissed her cheek. She returned the kiss. She put on the outfit. We looked hot as ever. What fun are we having today? I thought.

She sat down in the chair I brushed her hair, and curled it while Alice did her makeup. I curled it into small curls. Alice did her makeup light. She wore her necklace and ring.. She loved them.

"You really touched Jasper with what you said last night. Love," I said.

"I know." She said. "I could tell by his eyes. Same as I could tell by yours. I also know you kissed me on the cheek before you left this morning. " I smiled.

"Jasper would propose right now if he could, and it wouldn't bother him being so soon." I said.

"I would say yes. I love him and will always love him. I want to spend eternity with him, you and the family." She said. Alice's eyes and mine pooled with venom. We could feel the love flowing off her. "I love you guys." She said and gave us a hug. "Were you okay last night?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, the house felt empty without you." I said. She gave me a kiss. Alice just smiled. It didn't bother her how intimate yet so innocent at the same time we could be around her. We didn't hide it. She had some breakfast and we headed to school.

**Bella POV**

Rose, Alice and I looked amazing in our shirts, jeans, boots and hats. We were almost to school, and Alice said something about Peter doubting us to make him speechless. I had an idea.

"We still haven't fulfilled the bike deal." I said.

"What you thinking?" Rose asked smiling.

"Military uniforms." I said.

"Anything else?" she asked amused.

"Of course, you should know better than be that simple." I said explaining my thoughts.

"Jasper and Emmett will be dragging you two back to your rooms and Peter will be floored." Alice said.

"Think we can beat the boy's home." I asked. Alice looked off in the distance.

"Yes we can if Rose drives home, and you two quickly change and be out there before the boys pull into the garage. Peter will fall into the trap." Alice said.

"Okay, "Rose and I both agreed.

"We have a plan, Edward will know though." I said. How was this going to work?

"The Jeep only goes 110mph the corvette goes much faster. We've got them beat by a long shot." Rose said. We all laughed. A few minutes we pulled into the parking lot. Angela was talking with the boys, and Jessica eyeballed us when we pulled in. When I got out of the car, she saw the ring. We walked over the boys.

"How was, "she stopped when she saw the necklace and ring. She tilted her head and mouthed new to me. I nodded and smiled. Jasper just smirked.

"I am going to prom Ang." I said. She squealed, she even hurt my ears. Everyone just laughed.

Jasper commented on my outfit he loved it. Then all hell broke loose Jessica was walking over.

"So you knocked up now, bet your daddy is proud. "Jessica said. Wow, that was bold. I have a way to piss her off.

"Yeah, I just found out Jessica. Jazz and I are so excited to be having a little one on the way." I said sarcastically.

"Figures slut is it even his?" she asked. I was irate.

"Actually bitch I'm not pregnant, Jazz got it for me when he asked me to prom." I told her smiling. Jazz did the unexpected. He walked over smiling, kissed my belly "I love you little one. I'm hoping for a girl." He said turning to Jessica. "I'm going to be an auntie." Alice said. I rolled my eyes. "Not helping." I whispered. Everyone just laughed.

"Really she isn't Jessica. I just wanted to see your face if I did that. "Jazz said and she stomped off. Angela cracked up laughing and walked into school.

"Jasper, now you get to tell her daddy." Rose said jokingly.

"She's not pregnant." He said. He had sadness in his eyes. We all laughed including him. He was trying to hide it from the others but they saw it afterwards. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I wish in the future you could be, but it's not possible," he said.

The others smiled. I told him we'd talk later. I gave him a kiss and deepened it. He agreed to talk later in a sad voice. Rose looked just as sad as Jazz.. I gave her a hug, venom was pooling in her eyes. "It has to do with my story." She told me.

"We'll talk later too babe," I said.

"Your ready girls?" Alice asked. We were ready to blow them away. We threw the doors open, yet again we shocked the humans. It's funny to say that since technically I am human. They just stared, some whistled. The usual.

"Be good boys." I said. We girls had our arms linked, and the boys walked behind us.

We spilt off kissing each other on the cheeks, and walked to our lockers where our boys were. I saw Jasper smirk.

"I like that style cowgirl." He told me. I was no cowgirl.

"I ain't no cowgirl, I just look good playing the part." I said smiling.

"You girls never seem to not shock them." He said laughing

"It's almost too easy sometimes." I said smirking. It was true.

"I love you darling," he said kissing me on the cheek. I responded back "I love you too" He walked me to class. He was still sad, but I could have children, it wouldn't be biological but it would be his, or we could adopt. I am open to it. Class flew by. We walked to the cafeteria, Jessica glared as usual. We just smiled and waved. We got our food and headed to the table. Angela came and sat with us.

"That was hilarious this morning. But to warn you rumors are already flying.

"Oh well, I figured something would be said. The girls will find a way to pay her back." Jazz said. I didn't care much about it. I just didn't want to have to talk to my dad about this.

"Fuck her," Rose said. "We know the truth." I agreed.

Jasper explained to Angela about our date and how he asked me to prom. She was excited it was official between Jazz and I. Lunch ended and we went our separate ways. Jazz and I didn't want to go to biology, but we did. Typical Jessica starting shit. She didn't get far, the teacher had had enough of her comments. I realize we both started it, but I was just smarter about my antics. She had done enough today. Now I got to deal with the pregnancy rumor with dad. It hurt me too that Jazz and Rose were saddened by me not being able to have a child. I never had thought about it. Classes went by fast. Us girls got outside before the boys and sped home, to put our plan into action.

**Jasper POV**

Biology was interesting.. Jessica frustrated Bella but it was stopped before it got worse. I am truly amazed it hasn't come to punches yet. Jessica has pushed Bella far enough. Classes went by fast and school was out the girls were gone in the car. I whispered Edward and Emmett's name. They walked outside.

"Fuck, what are they doing now?" Em asked.  
>"I couldn't hear them all day. I didn't think anything of it with the way they are dressed." Edward said. They planned this ahead of time was my only response.<p>

We jumped in the Jeep and headed home. They truly had the advantage their car was faster. We pulled into the driveway. I sensed Peter, Char and the girls in the garage and lust. What the hell are they doing now? I thought to myself

We opened the garage door. It was a sight. Rose and Bella were sitting on my bike facing each other making out. Peter was in shock staring at them. Alice and Char were amused.

""Stop Emmett" I said as he about ran into the wall of the house. "That would be a little difficult to explain to Esme, the girls were making out on my bike and Emmett ran into the wall. That go over well.  
>"Shit, sorry guys." He said. "I was kind of distracted."<br>"No shit. I guess we have our answer." Edward said laughing.

Peter still was staring. I smacked him in the back of his head. "Huh" was all I got as a response from Peter. We all would have laughed but was hot to watch the girls the outfits added to it.  
>"You 2 girls couldn't wait for us?" I asked as they broke the kiss and looked at us not moving from the bike.<p>

"We wanted to fulfill the bike deal and our feet were hurting so we sat on the bike and then it led to kissing. Who knows what else would have happened if you didn't show up. I have the whip." Rose said sweetly pulling it out from behind her. My eyes were black. The mix of their arousals, oh my god. I am not sure I can handle this.

"What bike deal?" Char asked curiously, they must have not let Char in on it. "You'll see." Alice said. That girl, she is just as bad as those two, she doesn't get involved in the action.

"Bend over babe." Rose said. All Peter could say was "Oh my" and Char was laughing and shaking her head looking at me, with the look of are you serious.

"Yes Ma'am." Bella said. Rose picked the two-sided whip with tickler also. This should be good. Char continued to laugh at us men.

"How many spankings do I deserve for being naughty?" Bella asked turning to me "3" is all I said shaking my head. They enjoyed this too much at times. Peter was still in shock and speechless. Rose got behind her ran the tickler down her neck and back to her thighs and on the way up lightly touched her folds with it. She moaned and Rose finally spanked her.

Emmett looked like he was about to jump Rose.

Rose turned to me "2 more like that or different?" She asked smiling. They both knew what would happen if they did this. I couldn't answer her. The second time Rose lightly pulled her head back kissed down her neck to her collarbone and then spanked her. Bella and Rose had lust flowing from them. Rose was about to start again and Emmett grabbed her and took her to the bedroom. Rose dropped the whip. Bella picked it up. Mischief was flowing. She turned to Char. "Would you finish spanking me please? You can do it however, you want. I want Jasper to drive his bike to school." She said sweetly. Char just laughed and turned to me. "This is so you will drive the Ducati to school?" she asked. I just nodded my head grinning.

"Would you like it the first time Rose did it or second?" she asked laughing.

"I really liked the second time." Bella said. So Char kissed down her neck and collarbone and spanked her. "You have a nice ass by the way." Char said. Alice surprised me. "She's got beautiful tits too." She responded. "Oh really." Char said.

"NO," was all I could say. I pulled her too me letting her feel a very prominent bulge. She was holding the whip in her hand. She looked at Char and Char nodded. Bella took the whip and spanked Peter out of shock. We all laughed. All our eyes were black as they could go with desire.

"Major," Peter said.

"Yes Peter, " I asked questioningly. I just wanted to take Bella upstairs.

"They win, I'm not playing against them. They single handedly about caused Em to run the Jeep into the house. We have super reflexes that shouldn't happen. They made me speechless. I call a truce." He said. We all busted up laughing.

Esme pulled into the garage around my bike looking questioningly. She saw our eyes were black.  
>"What the girls do to Peter, he looks like he's afraid of Bella?" she asked amused.<p>

"No way am I saying anything." He said. We chuckled.

"Remember you never forget anything as a vampire, I think it would be amusing if every time you see a Ducati, this memory pops in your head." Char said.

"I see Char was in on this too," Esme said to Char. "No I actually wasn't until the end." She said laughing.

"Esme it was quite entertaining. Rose and Bella were making out on Jazz's bike and well you see the outfits. Jasper came up with the bright idea that in order for him to drive his bike to school Rose had to spank Bella on it. It kind of backfired." Alice said. Esme just laughed.

"You didn't think did you when you thought of this?" She asked.

"I didn't think they'd go as far as they did." I said. Peter was still a little shocked.

"You underestimate these girls." Esme said.

"Do I need to spank you out shock again. Peter." Bella asked. Esme was about rolling on the floor.

"No, ma'am." He said. We all busted up laughing.

"What did you do to him." Esme asked Bella.

"Nothing actually. I silently asked Char if I could spank him out of shock and she nodded. "Bella told Esme.

Esme just laughed and turned to Peter. "They get to deal with this daily. "

"I'm sorry, I'm still calling a truce" He said.

"Girls do we make truces?" she asked turning to Char and Alice. She knew Rose would say no.

"Nope," They said.

"Brother, help me please." Peter asked.

"Hell no, you can deal with it for a few weeks. Esme would it be okay if Peter and Char move in for a few months?" I asked. "Of course they can stay a few months, I'd love that." Esme said laughing.

"No, I love you all but the human girl has made me speechless in less than 24 hours, those 3girls are evil. You said it yourself major." Peter replied. We all laughed.

"I need to take care of an issue," I said laughing.

"You seem to too Peter." Char said laughing and raising her eyebrows. Peter was worse than I was. I was semi used to this.

"What's wrong major?" Bella asked smiling. Alice giggled. I growled at her picked her up and carried her to our room. I tied her to the bed.

"You're a naughty girl." I told her. She acted innocent. Right like she was innocent. I pulled out the rabbit, and lightly pumped it slowly. She wanted it faster. No way was I going to give in. I was pushing lust to her like crazy but she wasn't going to come for a while. I did this for a good 20 minutes. She bucked and moaned the whole time, but I didn't let up. I took the rabbit out and pushed 2 fingers in her folds, and pumped slowly. She still wasn't going to come. I pushed lust to her another 10 minutes while doing this. I laid up on the lust and finally let her come. Her walls clenched and she came a lot. I lapped it all up..  
>"Fuck me," She growled.<p>

"I think you have been punished enough for now." I said.

I removed my pants. I slowly thrusted few times, her walls clenched. I continue slowly making love to her until she came another 6 times. I couldn't hold off my orgasm any longer. I thrusted a few more times, we both came at the same time. We screamed each other's name in pleasure. She went limp and was panting. I wasn't much better. That was the most powerful orgasm I have ever had.

"Are you going to be naughty again" I asked smiling.

"Yep," She said smiling. We took a quick shower and got dressed. When we got downstairs. Everyone shook their heads.  
>"What I miss?" Carlisle asked as he walked through the door.<p>

"It was quite a surprise to find everyone but Rose and Emmett in the garage. Black eyes of desire." Esme told Carlisle.

"What the girls do? I knew something happened in the garage." Carlisle asked.

"It was only Bella and Rose, Char joined in late. I wasn't involved directly." Alice said sweetly. Carlisle just laughed. "I can only imagine."

"Those girls are evil Carlisle." Peter said. Carlisle just stared.

"What the hell Peter the fearless is calling the girls evil. It must have been bad." Carlisle's only response.

"They had the uniforms on and ran out to the garage Char and I followed." Peter replied. Carlisle knew that is not all that happened.  
>"They sat on the bike and started making out." Peter said.<p>

"Peter it's not the first time you have seen 2 girls make out." Carlisle said.

"This was different, I couldn't take my eyes of them I was speechless." Is how peter replied.

Carlisle found it priceless that the girls made Peter speechless.

"That's not all. The guys got home ant they told jasper that they wanted to fulfill the bike deal. Rose took the whip and did some very naughty things to Bella she didn't finish before Emmett pulled Rose upstairs. Char finished though. Then Esme came home." Peter said wide-eyed. "They won't even call a truce for me."

He laughed. "If this was the first incident you are in for a surprise remember they are coming for spring break." Carlisle said laughing. We all started laughing.

"Big bad Peter, can't handle the human girl, that entertaining." Bella replied. We were amused.

"Bella sugar, I about ripped Chars clothes off and took her then." Peter said. Bella was amused. What was she going to say next?

"Damn I wouldn't have minded Char's hot." She said. We all started laughing.

"Have you guys tried to figure out if she is a succubus yet? I think she is." Peter said.

"That's my Bella, and Peter it wouldn't surprise us." I said. She always did the unexpected. She just smiled.

"Girls, I have encountered many women and you 3 are the worst. Your men are in trouble for eternity. I'm sorry guys. Have fun with the Denali Visit." He said.

"We told you it was just getting started this morning." Em said. Esme spoke up with mischief flowing from her.

"Char when do you want to go shopping dear?" Esme asked. Bella was confused.

"We're taking a family trip to F-Street." Char said. Bella's eyes lit up.

"Sweet, sounds fun." She said.

"There is no way in hell am I going." Peter and I both said simultaneously.

"Why baby," Char asked.

"No, I'm honestly scared of what they could do with props that are there. They only had the bike outfits and a whip today. There is a lot more options there." Peter said.

"We'll be a little nicer next time," Rose said winking at Char. They were going to plan. We are in trouble. It was time for Bella to head home.

"I want to drive the Corvette home Rose. Can I?" She asked.  
>"Yeah, you can keep it overnight. We aren't going anywhere tonight. We will see you at the house in the morning." Rose said.<p>

"What the hell Rose that's your baby and you let Bella drive it." Peter asked. Rose walked over to Bella kissed her on the lips and said shrugging her shoulders smiling "How can I not she's my girl." Peter just looked at her like she was nuts. Alice made a comment Charlie will be home in 15 minutes.

"I guess I will have to drive over 100mph today to make it home before dad." Bella said.

"She is definitely Rose's girl, with that comment." Char said. We busted up laughing. We left a few seconds later and headed to Bella's. I gave her a hug and kiss before she walked in the door, and ran home. Today was a great day.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing Peter's part. He will get used to Bella and won't be as scared of her. What you guys think. I love feedback. Review if you have time. Enjoy your week. I may not put anymore updates out this week, but who knows. I get an idea and it has to come out on paper.**


	14. Chapter 15

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I just like to play with them. I am ecstatic at the turn on this story. I never expected it to have such a wonderful turnout. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Hope you have a wonderful week and weekend. **

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Jasper POV**

"That's not all. The guys got home ant they told jasper that they wanted to fulfill the bike deal. Rose took the whip and did some very naughty things to Bella she didn't finish before Emmett pulled Rose upstairs. Char finished though. Then Esme came home." Peter said wide eyed. "They won't even call a truce for me."

He laughed. If this was the first incident you are in for a surprise remember they are coming for spring break." Carlisle said laughing. We all started laughing.

"Big bad Peter, can't handle the human girl, that entertaining." Bella replied. We were amused.

"Bella sugar, I about ripped Chars clothes off and took her then." Peter said. Bella was amused. What was she going to say next.

"Damn I wouldn't have minded Char's hot." She said. We all started laughing.

"Have you guys tried to figure out if she is a succubus yet? I think she is." Peter said.

"That's my Bella, and Peter it wouldn't surprise us." I said. She always did the unexpected. She just smiled.

"Girls, I have encountered many women and you 3 are the worst. Your men are in trouble for eternity. I'm sorry guys. Have fun with the Denali Visit." He said.

"We told you it was just getting started this morning." Em said. Esme spoke up with mischief flowing from her.

"Char when do you want to go shopping dear?" Esme asked. Bella was confused.

"We're taking a family trip to F-Street." Char said. Bella's eyes lit up.

"Sweet, sounds fun." She said.

"There is no way in hell am I going." Peter and I both said simultaneously.

"Why baby," Char asked.

"No, I'm honestly scared of what they could do with props that are there. They only had the bike outfits and a whip today. There is a lot more options there." Peter said.

"We'll be a little nicer next time," Rose said winking at Char. They were going to plan. We are in trouble. It was time for Bella to head home.

"I want to drive the Corvette home Rose. Can I?" She asked.  
>"Yeah, you can keep it overnight. We aren't going anywhere tonight. We will see you at the house in the morning." Rose said.<p>

"What the hell Rose that's your baby and you let Bella drive it." Peter asked. Rose walked over to Bella kissed her on the lips and said shrugging her shoulders smiling "How can I not she's my girl." Peter just looked at her like she was nuts. Alice made a comment Charlie will be home in 15 minutes.

"I guess I will have to drive over 100mph today to make it home before dad." Bella said.

"She is definitely Rose's girl, with that comment." Char said. We busted up laughing. We left a few seconds later and headed to Bella's. I gave her a hug and kiss before she walked in the door, and ran home. Today was a great day. I loved her.

**Chapter 14**

**Bella POV**

I was ecstatic when Rose said I could drive the corvette home and keep it overnight. I was hoping to ride with Jazz but I am happy I get to spend time with the girls. We can make more plans for Peter. I had other days to ride with Jazz on his bike. Although I will find it hilarious if every time Peter looks at the Ducati or any Ducati for that matter he remembers Rose, Char's and I's performance. Spring break will be fun. I drove 100 mph to beat dad home. Jazz and I did our I love you's and kissed passionately and he ran home. I loved that man with all my heart. I felt a pain in my chest when we weren't around each other. It was getting worse. I'd have to ask about that. I wasn't looking forward to the talk with dad. Jessica had gone too far this time. The lesbian comments made us laugh but spreading rumors of me being pregnant is different. It didn't just affect me, it affected Jazz to and the good doctor. Paybacks are going to be a bitch for her. I started the chicken. It would take a while to bake. I was dressed back in our western gear we had got after the incidents. Mom called me this weekend. I didn't really want to talk to her but I called her back. We may not get along but she is still is my mom. I kept it to the bare minimum. I told her I made some friends She apologized for the way she acted. I had forgiven her but it was still going to take time to heal the damage she had caused. I heard the cruiser pull up. Time for the show. I thought and walked downstairs.

**Charlie POV**

Bells came walking down the stairs.

"Hey dad," she said. She wasn't cheery.

"You girls must have raised hell with those outfits on. Jasper probably couldn't keep his hands off you." I said. She smiled but it wasn't her true smile. Her eyes lit up when I said his name though. That's a good sign. "Yeah we did. The boys liked the outfits." She said. Still not cheery as usual but better when she said the boys.

"What's wrong Bells, you're not as cheery as you usually are?" I asked.

"Damn rumors." She said irritated. "The girl who thinks she's queen bitch of the school is pissed off that Jazz asked me to prom and not her. She saw the ring and asked if I was knocked up. I said yeah I was sarcastically, and set her straight I wasn't. But no she didn't walk off today. She started the rumor I am pregnant. She took it too far this time." She said pissed off. Her eyes weren't exactly hers. She's an idiot to piss her off. I have a good idea too who it is. Miss Jessica Stanley. It would be the first time I had to deal with her.

"Is it Jessica?" I asked. She looked shocked. It surprised me, she was never shocked. She nodded.

"Bells that girl has caused a lot of girls hell in that school. I've had to take care of a few issues with her." I said.

"Jazz had to hold me back a few times in Biology from hitting her." She said. I was irate. "This isn't the first incident. She throws all sorts of names at Rose, Alice and I all the time. We just thank her for the compliment. She called lesbians a few times, well we just laughed and I gave Rose a kiss and she stomped off. If she glares at us we wave and smile. It pisses her off. It has become a game to us it just backfired today. "Pausing for a moment. "Why aren't you yelling at me?" she asked.

"Because Bells, I know you well enough you won't take any shit from her and you like to shock people. What does Jasper think about this?" I asked. She sighed. That's not good.

"He doesn't care, same as Rose, Alice and I, we know the truth. I just didn't want you to hear it from someone else and get upset when it wasn't true. I don't want any kids right now dad. I want to have fun. They are a big responsibility and life changing, I am not ready for that. I'll admit it right now, I am no virgin, but I have always been responsible about sex and used protection. I don't want any trouble for you being in the public eye. "She said. She was about in tears. This really got to her. She put on a brave face. Jasper really knew her well, to know this. I pulled her in a hug. I wiped her tears from her cheeks.  
>"Look at me Bells. I am not mad. I am glad you told me first. I would have been upset and it would have been a different story if I heard it from someone else. I really wouldn't have been mad at you though, I would be angry about what others were saying about you. I know you are no saint, and perfect little angel. I know you like to push the boundaries. I am waiting for a call from the school. I am pretty sure you have done more than you have told me. I was amazed I didn't get one the second day of school with your performance with Rose. You, Rose and Alice seem like a deadly team to piss off. I do have one question, and please answer it honestly. Are you and Jasper dating? " I asked. I kind of figured.<p>

"Yes, we have been since the day Rose and I went shopping. It was kind of funny the way I asked. I had 2 pairs of handcuffs I had one on Rose's pants, and her boyfriend couldn't touch her for the rest of the day until we got home she was mine. I slipped his on his belt loop at lunch and told him I claimed him and it all went from there." She said.

"Bells, I have to say that is not the normal way to ask a guy out but with Rose it is kind of funny, he couldn't touch her at all. Anyways, I kind of figured something was going on with the long weekend and prom. The jewelry is what made up my mind, you two were more than just prom dates. No guy buys a girl a ring and necklace for a prom date. I can tell the difference from real and fake. I know the Cullen's have money, and I know Carlisle would do anything for them. I know you aren't in it for the money. Money doesn't mean a thing to you. Phil had plenty and you never asked for anything from him. The jewelry was the reason I asked if he had other intentions. I am glad his answer was what it was Bella. I have seen such a change in you. If he is what does it. I am okay with that. I don't want you having sex but you are a teenager and I knew you probably weren't a virgin. I know it's likely to happen. If you want birth control, or condoms just ask. You can go down to the free clinic if you would like me not to be involved. I don't want to be a grandpa yet, and I know you don't want to be a mom yet, and that is the best thing to hear for me. You know how difficult this was for me to tell you that. I am your dad, I don't want you to get pregnant but I also don't want you to think that if anything were to happen you needed to hide it from me. I love you Bells. Can we have Jasper over tonight? I want to talk to him. It not bad I promise. Just a man to man talk." I asked. "By the way why do you have the corvette." I asked. She just smiled her true smile.

"I love you too dad, I'll call him and ask. I was going to tell you tonight about Jazz and I anyway. Can I have the whole family over? They want me to go to Texas with them for spring break and the family we would stay with are here for a few weeks. I know you won't let me go unless you meet them. Carlisle and Esme may not make it but the rest will definitely want to come. The family we will be staying with I think you will like. I have the corvette because they were busy doing something around the house and I needed to head home." She said. I am glad she is comfortable around them. They are a good family.

"Yeah sure Bells. I would love them to. They seem to have brought so much joy to you. I want to meet them. I have seen the kids around, I have never really met them directly except for the times they have been here. We don't have a big enough table but we have the living room too. Thank you for being honest. I am quite an understanding father compared to some. I am okay with you staying over there. Rose has nice pillows, remember." I said. She just laughed.

"Dad, Rose and I aren't exactly shy around each other." She said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know why the boys enjoy you three, I remember being a teenager." I said laughing. "I don't care Bells, I kind of figured after the spanking incident." She ran upstairs to call Jazz as she calls him. It's a cute name. I heard the ringer go off on the food. It smelled amazing. I pulled the chicken out of the oven. She did the whole package. Sometimes I wonder if she's psychic. Right, I thought to myself, she's just trying to fatten me up. I sat down and waited for Bells to come down the stairs, I wasn't sure what else she was having with dinner.

**Bella POV**

I went upstairs to call Jazz. I dialed his number. Peter answered.

"Hello Darling," Peter said. I heard the boys playing video games, Jazz was chewing Em out. I just giggled.

'Hello Peter, Where is Jazz?" I asked. At that point I heard wrestling, I just giggled and waited for it to go dead because they broke the phone or someone answered.

"Hey Bells," Emmett said.  
>"Hey Em, is Jazz too busy to talk? It involves all of you including Peter," I said. The wrestling stopped. "Do I have your attention now," I asked laughing.<p>

"What involves all of us?" Peter asked. "Do you seriously have to yell, she can hear you just fine." I heard Rose say. I just giggled. "She's human." Peter said laughing. "The human you are scared of to be correct." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Well since all of you are listening, my girl, my man and the rest of the family is invited to dinner. My father wants to meet Peter and Char since we are going there for spring break. You guys can figure a plan on how to explain them. I just said they were family. So dinner is about 5 minutes away can you guys come in about an hour. So will you please come? I asked. And Peter you say anything that will piss my dad off or get me in trouble, I will spank you, I have Char's permission." I said. "Yes ma'am." He said. We all busted up laughing.

"We will all be there," Carlisle said laughing.

"I love you guys, see you in a few." I said. I heard a bunch of love you's and a groan.

"Oh Peter, don't groan. It will be fun." I said.

"Yeah fun." He said. I heard everyone bust up laughing.

"It was dad's idea to invite Jazz over for dinner, I thought he should meet you all. I got you out of eating" I said.

"Bye, dress cute girls." I said and hung up. I just laughed us girls were going to be dressed alike. I chose a jean skirt and the Bite me shirt and heels. I laughed. This will be interesting. I walked down stairs.  
>"They will be here in about an hour dad. I am going to finish making dinner they won't be able to make it to dinner. ". I made a green salad and heated up some rolls.<p>

"You look nice, any reason?" He asked.

"No reason. I just want to look nice for Jazz" I said with a smile.

"Bella's back. What are you up to?" Dad asked.

"Oh, nothing daddy." I said. He just shook his head. I said daddy he knew something was up.

"You ready to eat dad." I asked. We walked in the kitchen we talked about my day other than that not much more. It was good. Dad knew something was up though. He kept trying to figure it out he didn't. It wasn't bad, he didn't need to know. I was finishing doing the dishes.

The doorbell rang and the family filed in. We put out some extra chairs. The couples sat by each other. I introduced the ones dad didn't know. Of course Rose and I sat by each other also. We sat and talked about work and school. Carlisle was irritated with what Jessica had done. I could tell by his body language. Peter told him a few things about the afternoon. He didn't get me in trouble so he didn't get spanked tomorrow.

"I see you girl are matching?" dad said.

"It was all by accident. There our favorite skirts." Alice said innocently. Dad just shook his head.

"Bella giving you two any problems?" dad asked Carlisle and Esme. Peter was wide eyed. Dad just looked at him. "I take that as a yes."

Carlisle laughed. "Peter is just shocked at some of her antics. Esme and I actually find it amusing. They keep the boys on their toes. We enjoy her there. It's never a dull moment. We love your daughter." Esme nodded smiling.

"Peter she pull any stunts lately," dad asked.

"Not exactly." He said. I chuckled. I whispered lowly, good boy no spanking lowly. They all laughed.

"Charlie, your daughter is a very lucky girl." Peter said. I was confused.

"Why's that?" He asked questioning.

"Jazz will spoil her to no end. He loves her." He said. I was almost in tears. Dad smiled.

"I know, I can see it when they look at each other. I know her and rose have a connection too." Dad said. We just smiled. Jazz wiped a tear from my cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That was the nicest thing you have said Peter." I said.

"Don't expect it too much I have a reputation to keep up." He said. We all started laughing.

"Sugar don't let him fool you, he is just as a romantic and his brother he just doesn't want you to know that so you have ammo." Char said. They told dad that when they lived in Texas for a while the families became very close, and they were like siblings, and that he was married to Char and they owned a ranch. I liked the story I could still pick on him and it be okay.

"Thanks sugar, I love you too." Peter said. Dad laughed.

"I am on their side." Char said grinning. Dad shook his head.

"Peter I warn you don't tempt her. They will find a way." Emmett said with a look in his eye.

"We don't understand how they do it. They look at each other and have a plan." Emmett said.

"That's funny you say that. Bella and Jasper I swear were having a silent conversation last night." Dad said smiling.

"I've noticed it too." Carlisle said. "I think it's kind of cute."

"It's an intimate moment but so innocent." Dad said.

"I agree." Carlisle.

"This is weird." Alice said. We just laughed. They just shook their head.

"It's just nice to see her happy, your family has put the sparkle back in her innocent eyes." Dad said. We laughed. Dad knew why. I was far from innocent.

"Innocent?" Peter asked.

"Of Course, I am an innocent angel and I do no wrong." I said with a smile. Dad just shook his head.

"I see what her comment was about they banter back and forth don't they?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, they do. It's entertaining." Jazz said. I looked over at Alice to answer my question. She nodded.

"Rose and I shocked him today. Char helped too," I said laughing. Peter looked shocked I would even tell him. Char just looked at me like I was nuts, Jazz pulled me on his lap.

"Why you hiding Jasper?" Peter asked.

"No reason." He said. I just chuckled.

"What the girls do today Peter?" Dad asked amused.

"I'll let them explain, I don't know the whole story." He said. I laughed. "right"

"I'll explain." Alice said. Dad just looked at her in shock.

"Sweet innocent Alice, why would you do such a thing." Peter asked sweetly. She ignored him. Dad laughed. He knew we weren't innocent.

"Well we got home early from school, the boys took forever to get out of school so we headed to the house. Rose and Bella were sitting on Jazz's bike waiting, he hasn't driven it to school since the day of the corvette issue. Peter and Char came out in the garage to see how our day was. Well they start kissing. They got caught up in the moment evidently." Charlie started laughing. "Well Jazz left his whip on his bike." Alice said.

"Let me guess it wasn't the corvette today it was Jaspers bike?" Dad asked laughing. "Are you trying to catch flies Peter," I asked. We just laughed and Alice continued

"Yeah. Peter couldn't quit staring. Rose only got to spank her twice before Emmett pulled her away and held onto her so they couldn't continue the performance. Well Bella asked Char to finish she only had one more, and she did. Then Esme came home about that time." Alice said. "Char and I found it amusing when Bella asked Char if she could spank him out of shock, Char agreed. Esme was their too."

"Peter I am sorry, but that's hilarious" Dad said.

"You're a very understanding father." Peter said smiling.

"I have to be with her. I couldn't even yell at her about the corvette issue I found it entertaining. Her mother was very similar to this." He said.

"You are a lucky girl Bella. Most fathers would have grounded you for even thinking that." Peter said laughing.  
>"It all fun and games until someone gets a paper cut." Rose said. I about fell off Jasper's lap laughing. He had to hold me up. Dad looked at Rose in amusement.<br>"Oh my. Don't underestimate these girls," dad said.

"The boys are figuring it out now," Esme said. "You give them an inch they they'll take a foot." Carlisle said. "We haven't began to tell Bella stories from when they were younger. She'll have a hay day with them."

"Do you have many good ones about Peter?" I asked he just shook his head.

"On a more serious note. You guys don't have to hide anything from me. " Dad said. I smiled, I knew what he was talking about. I nodded to him to say I had told them I knew.

"I know you aren't human. You have golden eyes. Jasper didn't eat last night. When I shook Carlisle hand it was ice cold. You are what the Quileute's call the cold ones. You are vampires. All of you except for Peter and Char are animal drinkers, they have contacts in, I can see a small outline of the red coming through. Before you say anything. I trust you all. I also understand you made up a few stories. I know you are going to ask how I know. It's the same as Bella the legends I grew up with Billy Black. I knew his father, I know the treaty. I also know that Jake will turn in to a wolf. I have known of the supernatural world for a long time. I just have never been this close to it." Dad said. They all were shocked.

"Jazz loosen your grip please? I need to breathe." I said.

"Sorry Darling." He said smiling. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed Rose's hand so she come back to reality.

"It's okay. He is not in danger." I said.

"What do you mean Bells?" dad asked.

"Carlisle will you please explain." I asked.

"Well by vampire law that I am not going to follow. You are to either be killed or changed when you find out. Bella has a way of protecting you. She is a shield a very powerful shield. She has a gift."

Carlisle said. He looked at Jazz. He nodded.

"Okay, I appreciate that. What do you mean Bella is a shield. " dad asked.

I'll explain it as a bubble around her. She can place it around others. It's a mental, meaning anything that is thought related gift and physical shield, meaning vampires bounce off of her. She can pull their energy, and or gift also. Do you want to show your dad?" he asked, I nodded "Use Jazz please it will be the easiest to show."

I was already shielding Jazz as is I pulled love and pushed it toward my dad. His eyes lit up. "Love." He said. His eyes lit up.

"Your wanting to know what their gifts are dad?" I said. He nodded. "Can I explain?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Peter know shit as he puts it., Jazz is an empath and can manipulate emotions, which is what I just did, Edward is a mind reader, he can't read mine though because of my shield, Alice sees vision, which explains how we can plan so easily, and yes we do have silent conversations and no I don't know how we do it, and Char can read bonds. She is going to tell us what the bond between Rose and I. Alice can we explain the other thing." I asked. She looked in the distant and nodded. Carlisle looked to Jazz and he nodded again. Dad is doing well.

"Carlisle can you explain the mates thing to him?" She asked. He nodded. Dad just listened attentively about how Jazz and I were mates he never freaked out. I was expecting it. He never did. He accepted it all. He understood the supernatural world and it wasn't all logical. No one should be able to turn into a wolf and no one should be able to drink blood and be nourished.

"Can you do me a favor Char. I am wondering what bond Rose and I have? I am sure my dad would like to know too." I said.

"Yeah I'd love too. You guys are mates but not the type of mates you and jazz are. She is a female mate. She is the female second half of you. That is why you guys were so close so quickly. I haven't seen many through our travels. This is only the second one. You need to be close to each other. You will never stray from Jazz and only be with Rose, but you will need Rose living or in a close proximity of you. It is very difficult for you to be away from each other. She doesn't have the pull you and Jazz have as you have noticed. You guys worry about each other constantly if you aren't in the same area. You constantly need to check on each other. If either one of you is in trouble you have the pull that tells you where that person is and that they are in trouble. Does that makes sense?" Char asked.

"Yeah it does. I understand now." I said. Rose moved over and gave me a hug.

"Finally its explained." She said and kissed me on the cheek.

"That explains the attraction to each other." Dad said. We both just smiled. We loved each other, but not more than our mates. We finally knew why we felt the way we did.

"Do you have any questions Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not right now. I do want to know your stories but we have time for that later." Dad said.

"Charlie, I have a question. Do you have any plans for this weekend?" Alice asked.

"I planned on going fishing. I figured Bells would spend time with you guys." Dad said.

"Okay, would you mind if she stayed again Thursday thru Sunday again. We were planning on taking Char and Peter to Port Angeles." Alice said.

"That's fine. You girls going shopping again?" Dad asked laughing.

"We aren't Char wants to." Alice said. Dad just laughed.

"Yeah, that is fine. I would like to take her to dinner Thursday night, but I am fine with it, otherwise." Dad said. Alice was literally bouncing on the couch. Dad just laughed and shook his head laughing.

"That's normal Alice dad." I said.

"Can I go to Texas for Spring Break?" I asked.

"Of course Bells. You will be in good hands. You will be very well protected." Dad said laughing.

I ran over and gave him a hug. "Thank you daddy"

"Jazz can I talk to you for a few minutes." Dad asked.

"Yeah, sure Charlie. I hate to tell bullets don't harm me." Jazz said laughing they both laughed.

We sat and talked for a good 20 minutes. Peter asked why I told him about the bike deal, I just simply told him dad would find it funny. Jazz and dad came back that time. The family left a few minutes later. I walked them out to the car and gave Rose and Jazz kisses. We said our I love you's and goodbyes. They drove off. The pull started to hurt as I walked into the house. When I got back in the house. Dad looked happy. "I am glad I got to meet the rest of the family. They seem sweet. When did you figure it out?" he asked.

"The corvette incident. They are very sweet people you are right. They are nicer and more compassionate than most humans can be." I said He just smiled and nodded. I was happy he got along with them. It's getting late I am going to get ready for bed I love you dad." I said.

"I love you too Bells. I can see you two are madly in love." He said. I smiled and nodded. I headed off to bed.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the update. Please review if you have time. I love the feedback. The whole mating thing with Rose and Bella is finally explained. They will be intimate, but never just be a couple.**


	15. Chapter 16

**A/N- I don't own these characters. This was a fun and an emotional chapter to write. I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning- Fun time with major, and some time with Rose maybe a little bit of both. You never know. I like to surprise ya. Also a sad part.**

**Previously in the majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"It all fun and games until someone gets a paper cut." Rose said. I about fell off Jasper's lap laughing. He had to hold me up. Dad looked at Rose in amusement.

"Oh my. Don't underestimate these girls," dad said.

"The boys are figuring it out now," Esme said. "You give them an inch they they'll take a foot." Carlisle said. "We haven't began to tell Bella stories from when they were younger. She'll have a hay day with them."

"Do you have many good ones about Peter?" I asked he just shook his head.

"On a more serious note. You guys don't have to hide anything from me. " Dad said. I smiled, I knew what he was talking about . I nodded to him to say I had told them I knew.

"I know you aren't human. You have golden eyes. Jasper didn't eat last night. When I shook Carlisle hand it was ice cold. You are what the Quileute's call the cold ones. You are vampires. All of you except for Peter and Char are animal drinkers, They have contacts in, I can see a small outline of the red coming through. Before you say anything. I trust you all. I know you are going to ask how I know. It's the same as Bella the legends I grew up with Billy Black. I knew his father, I know the treaty. I also know that Jake will turn in to a wolf. I have known of the supernatural world for a long time. I just have never been this close to it." Dad said. They all were shocked.

"Jazz loosen your grip please? I need to breathe."

"Sorry Darling." He said smiling. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed Rose's hand to come back to reality.

"It's okay. He is not in danger." I said.

"What do you mean Bells?" dad asked.

"Carlisle will you please explain." I asked.

"Well by vampire law that I am not going to follow. You are to either be turned or changed when you find out. Bella has a way of protecting you. She is a shield a very powerful shield. She has a gift."

Carlisle said. He looked at Jazz. He nodded.

"Okay, I appreciate that. What do you mean Bella is a shield. I'll explain it as a bubble around her. She can place it around others. It's a mental, meaning anything that is thought related gift and physical shield , meaning basically bounce off of her. She can pull their energy, and or gift also. Do you want to show your dad?" he asked, I nodded "Use Jazz please it will be the easiest to show."

I was already shielding Jazz as is I pulled love and pushed it toward my dad. His eyes lit up. "Love." He said. His eyes lit up.

"Your wanting to know what their gifts are dad?" I said. He nodded. "Can I explain?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Peter know shit as he puts it., Jazz is an empath and can manipulate emotions, which is what I just did, Edward is a mind reader, he can't read mine though because of my shield, Alice sees vision, which explains how we can plan so easily, and yes we do have silent conversations and no I don't know how we do it, and Char can read bonds. She is going to tell us what the bond between Rose and I. Alice can you explain the other thing." I asked. She looked in the distant and nodded. Carlisle looked to Jazz and he nodded again. Dad is doing well.

"Carlisle can you explain the mates thing to him?" She asked. He nodded. Dad just listened attentively about how Jazz and I were mates he never freaked out. I was expecting it. He never did. He accepted it all. He understood the supernatural world and it wasn't all logical. No one should be able to turn into a wolf and no one should be able to drink blood and be nourished.

"Can you do me a favor Char. I am wondering what bond Rose and I have? I am sure my dad would like to know too." I said.

"Yeah I'd love too. You guys are mates but not the type of mates you and jazz are. She is a female mate. She is the female second half of you. That is why you guys were so close so quickly. I haven't seen many through our travels. This is only the second one. You need to be close to each other. You will never stray from Jazz and only be with Rose, but you will need Rose living or in a close proximity of you. It is very difficult for you to be away from each other. She doesn't have the pull you and Jazz have as you have noticed. You guys worry about each other constantly if you aren't in the same area. You constantly need to check on each other. If either one of you is in trouble you have the pull that tells you where that person is and that they are in trouble. Does that makes sense?" Char asked.

"Yeah it does. I understand now." I said. Rose moved over and gave me a hug.

"Finally its explained." She said and kissed me on the cheek.

"That explains the attraction to each other." Dad said. We both just smiled. We loved each other, but not more than our mates. We finally knew why we felt the way we did.

"Do you have any questions Charlie." Carlisle asked.

"No, not right now. I do want to know your stories but we have time for that later." Dad said.

"Charlie, I have a question. Do you have any plans for this weekend?" Alice asked.

"I planned on going fishing. I figured Bells would spend time with you guys." Dad said.

"Okay, would you mind if she stayed again Thursday thru Sunday again. We were planning on taking Char and Peter to Port Angeles." Alice said.

"That's fine. You girls going shopping again?" Dad asked

"We aren't Char wants to." Alice said. Dad just laughed.

"Yeah, that is fine. I would like to take her to dinner Thursday night, but I am fine with it, otherwise." Dad said. Alice was literally bouncing on the couch. Dad just laughed and shook his head laughing.

"That's normal Alice dad." I said.

"Can I go to Texas for Spring Break?" I asked.

"Of course Bells. You will be in good hands. You will be very well protected." Dad said.

I ran over and gave him a hug. "Thank you daddy" The family left a few minutes later. I walked them out to the car and gave Rose and Jazz kisses. They drove off. The pull started to hurt as I walked into the house. When I got back in the house. Dad looked happy. "I am glad I got to meet the rest of the family. They seem really sweet. When did you figure it out?" he asked.

"The corvette incident. They are very sweet people you are right. They are nicer and more compassionate than most humans." I said He just smiled and nodded. I was happy he got along with them. It's getting late I am going to get ready for bed I love you dad." I said.

"I love you too Bells. I can see you two are madly in love." He said. I smiled and nodded. I headed off to bed.

**Chapter 15**

**Peter POV**

I was happy to leave. I didn't want to know what else Bella would say. It wouldn't surprise me if she told him of the fun Jazz and her had. That girl has no filter. Jasper loves her though. He would do anything for her.

"Carlisle is her dad always that way?" I asked.

"Yeah he is amused as I am about it all." He said laughing.

"Aren't you?" Esme asked smirking.

"You know the answer to that." She just laughed when I said that. "I would love to see the boys running away from her because she can zap them."

"You want to come when they are here?" Carlisle asked.

"Hell no," I said. Char popped in "I do." She said smiling

"We'd have enough fun at home. I don't need to be spanked out of shock." I said. Everyone just laughed.

"I'd thoroughly enjoy it." Char said. "I'm sure you would sugar." I said to Char.

We finally made it home. Jasper was about to leave.

"Hey brother." I said.

"What's up, I need to see my angel." He said. I laughed. She wasn't an angel.

"Angel? More like demon. Anyways her dad seems awesome. He gave you the green light didn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jasper said smiling. I knew he was excited but something didn't feel right.

**Jasper POV**

"I have a bad feeling brother." He said.

"I know." I said with a sad look in my eyes.

"What do you know?" he asked.

"I can't tell you." I said. I had venom pooling in my eyes. He gave me a sad look and smile. He nodded he knew I wouldn't tell him. Rose cocked her head. I shook my head.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Rose asked me. Peter shook his head

"You really can't be away from her can you?" He asked her. She shook her head smiling. She was flowing with love. "Don't tell her I went soft on you. I'll never live it down. I have eternity. The least ammo she has the better." Peter said laughing. We chuckled. Bella wouldn't let him live it down.

"I won't tell her but eventually she will find out she does have eternity." Rose said laughing. We were out the door making our way to Bella's house. Bella was getting out of the shower. She changed into a sexy lingerie piece and thong. I tapped on the window, she nodded. I opened the window and jumped in.

"Rose is with me do you mind?" I asked.

"Come in Babe," Bella said. Rose jumped through the window. Lust was flowing like crazy, it about brought me to my knees.  
>"Sorry," They both said.<p>

"I wasn't expecting both of you," she said with a smirk.

"Are you looking to have a threesome darling?" I asked. I was hoping for a yes. She smiled and pushed desire around the room. She was talented.

She walked over to Rose pressed her lips on hers, deepened the kiss. Rose began to moan as she ran her fingers through her hair. She pushed lust now. She cupped Rose's breast and played with her nipple. Bella broke the kiss, and turned to me, Rose whimpered. She wanted more. "Actually Rose and I will have our time first before you join babe." She said. I wasn't having that. She smirked too. She thought she had won. Think again. Rose looked at me tormented. Yeah she wanted it real bad. I chuckled, I wasn't any better though, I wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there. My pants were extremely tight. Rose grabbed her around the waist, kissed her neck and ran her hand up her leg lightly touching her folds slowly sliding her fingers in pumping slowly. This was hot to watch but I couldn't take it any longer.

I walked over to Bella passionately kissed her. I moved the fabric away exposing her breasts kissed down to her nipple. I slid it in my mouth sucking and licking it the same time Rose was fingering her. Bella was close I stopped. She was going to come. She lowly moaned. She wanted scream but she knew she may wake her dad. When she came, she kissed Rose passionately while I lapped up her sweet nectar.

"You better share" Rose said. I shook my head Rose licked her fingers and looked at Bella.

"Taste?" She asked. Please say yes. I was in heaven.

Bella took her fingers in her mouth and licked them clean. Bella passionately kissed each other yet again. I couldn't take much more of this. I'd be throwing her on the bed and fucking her senselessly, I'd have to put out a lot of lethargy to keep Charlie asleep.

"How do I taste?" Bella asked Rose smiling.

"Divine, I'd ask for more but Jazz seems to hog it all." She said laughing.

"Nope, not happening. This is just a taste of what could have happened many times." I said smiling. Rose was about to hyperventilate.

Bella looked at my pants. "Sure you don't, looks like second in command begs to differ." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"He's only second in command Darling. I'm the one in charge." I said, her smile was wiped off her face in defeat.  
>"Fine, I'm going to bed want to cuddle," she asked irritated. She gave a look of desperation to Rose they equally wanted it badly. Bella tried for more with me. I wouldn't give in. She was getting some payback. I loved the girl dearly, but I could play the girl's game too. I will have to fix the problem later but I got them for once. She kissed each of us good night. She kissed Rose and deepened it, I only got peck on the cheek. She was a little vixen. Rose and I laid on each side of her. I massaged her back and Rose ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed. We were flowing with content.<p>

"I love you." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." Rose and I both answered. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. I pulled myself into her and cuddled. Rose followed suit. Rose faced her, and Bella put her arm on her hip and laid her head into her chest. They both sighed. They were flowing with content. Rose kissed her forehead and laid her cheek on Bella's head. She didn't move an inch during the night. It was about 5 in the morning, Rose and I talked most of the night, and thanked me for letting her stay and be part of the action. Rose has wanted to do that for some time. I didn't mind sharing. She was Rose's mate too. She deserved her time too. I wouldn't deny her. Bella started to stir. She woke up and smiled. She looked at us and drifted back to sleep for a little longer. Rose and I gave her a kiss on the forehead. She woke up.  
>"Darling we have to start heading home. Sun will be rising soon. Who do you want to ride to school with?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. Rose looked at her with a smile. I nodded.<p>

"Do you mind if I drove you to school babe?" Rose asked. They looked at each other, as if they were having a conversation. They had a look in their eyes. It's an intimate moment. I love to watch when they do this. It's mesmerizing and they flow with the purest of emotions.

"I agree, you pick see you in an hour." Bella said. She kissed her, Rose deepened the kiss.

"I love you babe," Rose said. "Love you too." Bella replied. They had the look of love, it was amazing." Damn you women, I'm horny again." I said. They just laughed. They thought it was funny.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment Jasper." Rose said.. She was truly apologetic. I Bella a passionate kiss.  
>"I love you darling." I said. She smiled. "I love you too," she said back. It was as if she was staring into my soul.<p>

"Bye Babe, Bye love." She said as we jumped out the window.

**Rosalie POV**

Last night was amazing. The action was a plus. It may not have been a lot but it was great.

"You were right she tastes divine." I said, he just laughed. I barely dodged a tree.

"Nice, you are a vampire and about hit a tree. Peter will never let you live that down." He said.

"Shut up," I said laughing. I continued my thinking without hitting anymore tress. I had a wonderful night just cuddling with her I know why Jazz is over their every night except for the obvious reason being the mating pull, it was so peaceful and relaxing. We made it home Peter and Alice were waiting on the couch.

"I'll ride with the boys today," Alice said smiling." And Jazz that wasn't nice to Bella."

Peter looked at Jasper funny.

"It's girls whatever, Guys 1" he said laughing.

"Hell yeah, how are we up 1?" He asked. He caught her scent on us. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not what you think exactly. Rose didn't have a chance to get a taste like she wanted. I took it all." Jasper said laughing.

"Fucker," I said. Shit, I shouldn't have said that.

"I have. She's amazing. Too bad I only let her come once last night. Bella thought it would be funny to project lust and desire in massive amounts and it backfired on her." Jasper said laughing. Em came over and kissed Rose. Evidently, she still had a little bit of her juices in her mouth. Venom started to pool in his mouth.

"Damn that divine. Rose you enjoy it?" Em asked, jasper laughed at me.

"Hell yeah, that was only what I had on my fingers." I said. Peter started smirking and laughing.

"What's so funny, Peter?" Jasper asked his brother. He didn't know.

"Nothing, you two are just talking about an almost threesome. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme are just loving this conversation." Peter replied laughing. We all busted up laughing. It was true.

"Em, I need to shower, I am picking up Bells in about 45 minutes. You want to join?" I asked him. I knew he wanted to.

"Jazz you're a lucky man. You get Bella and you got to see a nice performance last night." Em said as we headed upstairs.

Em and I had a shower sex. He was a good sport about last night. The pull wasn't as bad for me because I was with Bella but it had to be difficult for him.

"Honey if you and Bells would let me watch. I'd love that." He said. I just laughed. I didn't think she'd have a problem with it. Hell, Jazz and Em would probably be invited to join. She's a kinky one. We finished getting dressed. I picked a pair of Jeans, and a pink shirt matching mine. It was a spaghetti strap long tank top. The outfit accentuated our assets.

"Do you think Bells will be okay with me coming?" Em asked. I called her.

"Hey Love." She said.

"Hey Babe," I said smiling.

"Can Em come with this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine." She said. She sounded kind of excited. Em was bouncing up and down as if he had won a prize. I just laughed. We headed downstairs. Peter was laughing.

"They're not going to make out for you Em." He said.

"A man can dream." He said we just laughed. We headed out to pick Bells up and get her dressed.

I rang the doorbell. Charlie answered and greeted us. He was surprised to see Em. Em waited downstairs, visiting with Charlie while he ate breakfast. It was nice not having to keep up the façade with him, we could be ourselves. Bella was in a bra and thong.

"My god look at that ass?" I said she turned around and smiled.

"You like?" she asked laughing.

"Damn straight," I said.

"You're not straight love." She said. I just laughed. I heard Em giggle a little bit. I handed her the outfit. She loved it. She laughed about this morning and the conversation with us downstairs. She really didn't care, she wasn't shy.

Em knocked on the door. Bella told him to come in. He sniffed the air.

"It still lingers, Damn girl." He said. Bella busted up laughing and shook her head. I finished curling her hair. I did dark eyes and a little lipstick.

"By the way I heard that comment Rose." Em said.

"What her ass is nice." I said laughing.  
>"Jazz loves tits, but he loves a nice ass too." Bells said laughing.<p>

"Let me guess, not only Jasper is going to get paid back for last night its all of us men." Em said. We nodded and smiled. Em shook his head. Em drove Bella's truck, she drove the car. I'd have to listen to him whine how slow it was. Today after school, we were going to tune it up. The boys of course would be in the garage watching. Emmett always watched me work. Maybe Bells and I could open up a shop later. That would be fun even if she only did the small stuff.

"Did you enjoy it last night?" I asked. She looked at me like I had 3 heads.

"Of course I did, why?" She asked smiling.

"I didn't come on too strong last night?" I asked.

"You didn't love. I was happy you made the move." She said grinning from ear to ear. "I wish I had more actually," she said. I was happy to hear that.

"Jazz was right you taste wonderful." I said. She just laughed and smiled that beautiful smile. I love to see her smile.

"You realize you are a very lucky girl. You have Jazz that will spoil you to no end. He will buy you anything. Well, and you have me that adores you and will also spoil you." I said. She smiled. I kissed her on the cheek as we pulled into the parking lot. Everyone but Em was there. They gave us a questioning look and heard her truck coming. They just giggled. He got out and walked towards us irritated.

"I'm buying her a new engine and you my love are amping up the horsepower on it." Em said. We all just laughed. Bella shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, she has the guardian in the garage, it's hers." Jasper said. Bella was literally in shock.

"That's mine?" she asked questioningly. She still couldn't believe it.

"You don't see that very often." Edward said laughing. We all just laughed. The warning bell rang. We headed inside. What hell would we raise today? I thought to myself. Bella kissed Jazz and I. Of course, we got stares, and we headed to class.

**Emmett POV**

I missed my rose last night but she did miss Bella dearly at night. I could do it for the night every once in a while. When they come home and heard about the incident, I'll admit I was jealous but her and Rose have been teasing each other since the second day of school. Rose finally got to play. I was happy for her. She and Bella loved each other you could see it. I went over with her to get Bella ready for school. Charlie asked about how I was turned, when, and where. The idea didn't bother him. Charlie was a caring dad but I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what. Charlie loved his daughter dearly, she probably could get away with murder. I was the lucky one to drive her truck to school. It was slow. Rose was more than tuning it up. I finally got to school. Bella got to drive the car. Rose spoils that girl. She's lucky she has Jazz and Rose. I spoke my mind to Rose about her truck. They just laughed. I'm surprised Bella never figured out the guardian was hers. Bella and Rose have really gotten close. We headed off to class.

**Bella POV**

I had a great morning. I got to drive this morning, and now it's lunch this morning passed by quickly. I was still in shock a car worth a quarter million was sitting in the garage at the Cullen's, and it was mine. It'll take a while to get used to that. I got my food as did the others and went to the table. Char and Peter showed up to lunch for some reason. Peter came over to us with a worried look on his face.  
>"Bella we need to talk." He said. Rose and Jazz followed me over to talk to them.<p>

"Your dad is in the hospital, baby girl." Char said with a sad look in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked with tears starting to form.

"We need to go. He needs to explain, that is all I know." Peter said apologetically. He didn't want to see the sadness in my eyes. Jazz had venom starting to pool in his eyes. This was bad.

We all left school, Carlisle excused them and we headed to the hospital. I for the life of me didn't know what was wrong. We jumped in the cars and left speeding down the streets of forks. What felt like hours only took 5 minutes. Jazz held me as my tears streamed down my face wiping each one away. I just wanted to know what was wrong. When we got to the hospital, Esme was there waiting outside with venom pooling in her eyes. Something was horribly wrong. As soon as the car stopped, I ran to Esme, she pulled me into a hug. The others were at my side in seconds. When Esme let me go Jazz pulled me into him.

"We need to talk to your dad." Jazz said with more venom pooling in his eyes. We walked to his room. It seemed like miles of halls. Esme took us to him. We walked into the room, he had tubes, IV's and monitors hooked to him.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I asked as I ran to the side of his bed. I had tears running down my face. The family was about to leave. He spoke up.

"No stay. I want you all to hear this" daddy said in a brave voice.

"I have been sick like this before. I had a tumor in my leg about 3 years ago. I went through the chemotherapy, and it shrunk it enough to have it removed. I have been going every six months since then. A few months ago they had some abnormal results. They found out it was back but it wasn't the same type of cancer. It is a different one. I have talked to Carlisle about this he has been the doctor monitoring me since. Bells don't be mad at Carlisle please. I haven't told you yet because I saw that you were happy. I have been going to Billy's on the weekends. I have my treatments Fridays. I recover from the treatments through the weekend and go back to work Monday. The treatments seemed to be working, they still may be. The tests haven't come back yet. I collapsed today at work and one of the deputy's brought me in. I have been weak due to the treatments. I am going to fight for my life Bells but I can die a happy man. I just hope to see you graduate and get married. That is my goal if I don't beat it this time. If these treatments don't work. I have another year to year and a half at the rate it is known to spread. I am at stage 1 of bone cancer." Daddy said. We both had tears running down our faces. I wrapped my arms around Jazz and sobbed into his chest and Rose rubbed circles in my back.

"Charlie you can beat this, I know you can." Emmett said. His voice was labored. They all had venom in their eyes. No one had dry eyes.

"Emmett if I don't beat this my daughter is happy, has a family that loves her and will be taken care of. That's all I have ever wanted for her. "Dad said. He was being brave all this time for me. I could handle it. He didn't have to hide it.

"Daddy you can beat this." I said with tears streaming down my face.  
>"It will be alright. No matter the outcome." He said. "I will fight to the end baby girl."<p>

I walked over to the bed I could barely see. I gave him a hug and kiss.

"You could have told me." I said.

"Baby girl it will all work out in the end, I love you." He said crying.

"I love you too daddy," I said.

"Peter, Char. Jasper need to talk to you about something too. Baby girl don't be mad at Jasper. I told him not to say anything. I was going to tell you Thursday." Dad said. I was irate. It all makes sense, he had venom pooling because he knew, he knew my dad was sick.

"Don't you dare try to calm me down." I said yelling at Jazz. He looked at me with sad eyes. I started hitting him in the chest, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight until I quit hitting him and was sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to, it wasn't my place to tell you." He told me with tears in his eyes that will never fall. I just started sobbing harder. I knew he was sorry. This couldn't be happening. I can't lose my dad.

"No daddy I can't lose you," I said sobbing.

It all clicked. He just wanted me to be me, that's why he was never mad. He know he may not have much time.

"If it comes to it Bells, I want to die peacefully and painless." Peter and Char looked at him with sadness and nodded their head. He wanted them to take him peacefully and painlessly when it was his time to go. They wanted them to kill him on his last day on earth.

"You'll be fine," I said. "You'll make it through."

"I want you to be prepared for the worst baby girl." He said. Carlisle came in. He didn't have dry eyes affected him as it did all of us. He had to hide this from the family, and he is basically family to him now.

"Bella can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to him. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I couldn't have told you if I wanted to. We will do everything we can. Any expenses are taken care of. Anything we need to do. When Jasper told me who you were my heart sank. I didn't want to hide this from you. I love you like my daughter and always will be here for you same as the rest of the family." He said they nodded. I could have sworn I saw a single tear fall from Jasper. I did have a wonderful family. That was true. I'd need them all to help me through this time.

Emmett walked over to me and pulled me into a bear hug and whispered in my ear "You have us all. We will be here for you forever." I hugged him tightly.

"Daddy , I need to get some sleep. We will come back in a few hours. I love you." I said with tears falling. I needed to go. I had a bomb dropped on me, it wasn't like the threat of the Volturi, this was bigger, I may lose my daddy. I was emotionally drained. I couldn't handle the emotional atmosphere. I felt horrible for Jazz to have to feel my pain. Jazz put my hand on the small of my back. "Don't worry, you are fine." He said.

My daddy could die. I'd fulfill his wishes no matter what.

**A/N-Sorry for dropping this on you guys. It was something that came to me while writing. It was very emotional to write. I have been through this situation a few times with family members. **

**I do have the next chapter written but I will wait a few days to put it out I start class Monday. I will try to do updates at least once a week depending on what I have to do that week for school. I have 4 reading classes. I am writing more than putting the updates out so they won't be so far apart. Writing will be a much needed escape for me. **

**Review if you have time please. I love the feedback. Don't yell at me for dropping this bombshell please.**


	16. Chapter 17

**A/N- I don't own these characters. This chapter is more of each of their perspectives. I have tried not to make it repetitive. Please bear with me on this chapter. I will not flow as well as the others.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"I want you to be prepared for the worst baby girl." He said. Carlisle came in. He didn't have dry eyes. This affected him as it did all of us. He had to hide this from the family, and he is basically family to him now.

"Bella can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to him. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I couldn't have told you if I wanted to. We will do everything we can. Any expenses are taken care of. Anything we need to do. When Jasper told me who you were my heart sank. I didn't want to hide this from you. I love you like my daughter and always will be here for you same as the rest of the family." He said they nodded. I could have sworn I saw a single tear fall from Jasper. I did have a wonderful family. That was true. I'd need them all to help me through this time.

Emmett walked over to me and pulled me into a bear hug and whispered in my ear "You have us all. We will be here for you forever." I hugged him tightly.

"Daddy , I need to get some sleep. We'll come back in a few hours. I love you." I said with tears falling. I needed to go. I had a bomb dropped on me, it wasn't like the threat of the Volturi, this was bigger, I may lose my daddy. I was emotionally drained. I couldn't handle the emotional atmosphere. I felt horrible for Jazz to have to feel my pain. Jazz put my hand on the small of my back. "Don't worry, you are fine." He said.

My daddy could die. I'd fulfill his wishes.

**Chapter 16**

**Bella POV**

We went back to the Cullen house. I collapsed on Jasper's bed. I was having an amazing day, and now I find out my dad has bone cancer and has fought cancer 3 years ago. It's a lot to take in. Jazz held me. Rose ran her fingers through my hair the whole time I cried. I felt calm and lethargy wash over me.

"Thank you," I said. My eyes closed and I was out cold.

**Rosalie POV**

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be happening. I was still in shock. Jasper, Emmett and I were in Jaspers room with Bella. I could feel the heartache coming from her. Her dad she was getting to know better had cancer and she never knew before now and he battled it once before. It hurt me to hear it. Charlie is a good man he doesn't deserve this. He should live a long life. I stroked Bella's hair as she sobbed we didn't say a word , venom was pooling in my eyes. It hurt me to see her hurt. We had a great day. I would take her place in a heartbeat. I'd take all her pain so she didn't have to hurt. We'd do whatever we could.

**Emmett's POV**

I didn't know what to think. I couldn't stand to see Bella and Rose hurting. I just wanted to see her happy again. I'd take all her pranks in stride no problem to see her happy again. I felt sorry for Jasper, not only was his mate hurting he could feel all of us, and he had to keep the secret from her. I could see the sadness in Peter and Char came to tell us Charlie was in the hospital. Carlisle knew and couldn't tell us because he was his patient. For Jasper not to tell her had to be the worst as mates, we don't have secrets and that was a big secret a very life changing one. I knew when he said he wanted to go peacefully and painlessly he wanted Peter and Char to take his life. Bella finally fell asleep. Jasper put her to sleep. She was an emotional wreck. She needed the rest. It didn't take an empath to see the pain she was in. Bella was part of the family, she'd always be same as Charlie. He'd forever hold a place in my heart. I really hope he beats this for Bella's sake. In the end she'll always have us though. I do know the odds of bone cancer and it's not good odds.

**Carlisle POV**

Bella is like my daughter. Charlie would be taken care of no matter what. It didn't matter what needed to be done. I'd do it. It about killed me to hear him tell Peter and Char he wanted them to take him out of this world on his last days, and Bella knew what he meant. Bone cancer can spread quickly and unexpectedly. The tumor in his leg was malignant but it could be removed, this cant. Secretly the family has paid his medical expenses. When I found out, I had a feeling I needed to. I know why now. Charlie is a good man. He will fight. I know Jasper will fulfill at least one of his wishes.

After the family left, I sat with him holding his hand. He was a nervous wreck and needed someone there. He hated to hide this from Bella.

"Charlie she'll be taken care of no matter what, "I told him.

"I know. If I don't beat this. I will die happy. I know she'll be taken care of and loved. I have never seen her as happy as when she is with the family. All of you brought back that sparkle. I really want to walk her down the aisle if that's the last thing I do." He said sobbing.

"You will. Let's just say Jasper has a ring in mind. He saw it when they got the jewelry for prom, but he wants double the size." I said laughing.

"How big of ring does he want to get her?" he asked smiling.

"Well the one he saw was I think was 4 carats. He would have gotten it for her for prom, but that would be a tad bit obvious, you think. Don't pass out on me." I said laughing.

"Oh my, Wow. Jazz is going to spoil her." He said chuckling.

"Well yes, he'd buy her anything. We have a car sitting in the garage that is hers. Jazz special ordered it for her. It's a guardian with pink and black interior. It's gorgeous." I said. His eyes got wide. "I know Charlie. He's waiting it for it to be available in the US before she starts driving it."

"He'd really buy her anything she wants." He said I nodded.

"She's in good hands. He's invested his money for a long time. I also have an account set up for her." I said. There were tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He said with tears streaming down his face. I dried his cheeks.

"Do you want anyone to stay with you tonight?" I asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Bells needs her rest, and you guys have other things do to." He said smiling.

"Charlie we will stay if you want us too, we don't have a problem with it we'd love to." I said. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'll be fine. I could use the quiet time and I need to think about a few things." He said. I nodded.

"I have to finish my rounds; I'll be back in about an hour or so." I told him. He nodded and smiled.

**Edwards POV**

My heart sank to hear Peter and Char's thoughts in the cafeteria. I just hope it's not too serious. Jazz's thoughts took all hope from me he mentioned about his talk last nights. Charlie had told him something and he was keeping it from us for Charlie. Bella is an amazing girl. She took it as anyone would . There wasn't a dry eye when he explained it to us, with me having a medical degree I just hope he is in the good statistics. The main thoughts in the room were" this can't be happening, and he is such a good person, why". We all found it hard to believe. His scent was different but we never thought that was why. Jasper I am sure has the ball rolling to propose to Bella. There's no doubt she'll say yes. The way those 2 look at each other, I have never seen before. When we got home, Alice and I went to our room. I sat at my piano and started a new song. Its dedicated to Charlie. I hope he gets to fulfill his dreams. I know he will be the happiest man ever to be able to walk his daughter down the aisle and see her graduate. That's all he wants, something so simple.

**Alice POV**

I never saw this coming. We just started to get to know him and now we may lose him. We all went our separate ways when we got home. I tuned the piano out of my thoughts. Charlie is an amazing man, he's as strong as Bella. It must run in the family. The family loves that girl. We'd do anything for him. I went into a vision. It was in a clearing. Charlie was opening gifts. His eyes lit up. I saw what they were. I'd get them ordered. Bella will be waking up soon and we'd be going back to see her dad. We had a lot to deal with in the next year or so, we could make it. I sat and thought about these past weeks. It was amazing how much joy she and Charlie brought to this family of vampires who hearts would never beat again. Yet they made us feel as if they were.

**Peter POV**

I knew something was off this morning, and I had a strange feeling last night. As always, I can't always pinpoint what it is. Esme told me to get the others at school. I signed them out of school. It didn't take much convincing. He told us what was wrong my dead heart sank. I didn't want to believe it. Char and I were taking him out of this world in the end if it comes to it. This will be the hardest thing I have done, if I have to. I have never taken someone's life that I knew. It was always from nursing homes or scum on the street. People I didn't know. In this short time, he and I have become family. He accepted us. He didn't flinch knowing we were human drinkers. He didn't care, most would run away screaming with 9 vampires in their house, not Charlie or Bella. They welcome them by inviting them over for dinner. I thought chuckling to myself. Char feels the same on this subject, it hurts us both to see my brother hurting. His mate is hurting and he feels everyone. I am amazed how well he is doing but he is taking all the pain for Bella. I saw his sad look in his eyes when we came and got them. He knew, that's what his comment was about this morning. Charlie needed to tell us, not him.

(I am not adding Char's POV, she has the same as Peters for the most part. It is already somewhat repetitive. I do apologize for that. But it's so they all can express their opinions.)

**Jasper POV**

I didn't think anything of it when Peter made his comment that it was about today. When I saw Peter and Char I knew she would be finding out today, I was hoping it would be Thursday, not this way. He wanted to tell her. He didn't want to be in a hospital bed. I hope she wasn't mad at me for hiding this, who was I kidding , she'd be pissed. I'd be lucky if I wasn't thrown across room, or withering in pain. I didn't want to hide this from her, but I keep my promises and I told Charlie I would keep his secret.

_**Flashback**_

"_I need to tell you something, Jasper," he said._

"_Are you okay?" I asked questioningly._

"_No, I am in stage one of bone cancer. This is my second round of cancer. Three years ago I had the chemo and it shrunk it enough to remove the tumor, it was malignant. They removed all of it, I have gone to checkups every 6 months, and at my last one 2 months ago they had abnormal test results and found out that I had cancer again. I am going to fight this to the end. If I can't beat this I will die a happy man. She is happy, has a family that will love her and take care of her. I so badly want to see you make her an honest woman, see my grandchildren, and see her graduate. "He said. I looked at him with sad eyes. "I can't have children. My body is forever 20 years old never moving forward. Rose and I struggle on a daily basis with that. I so badly want to have children, Rose never had the chance. Would you like to hear the short version of our stories?" I asked him. Charlie had a single tear roll down his cheek. I had venom pooling in my eyes. I so badly wanted to tell him yes I could have kids. _

"_I would propose right now, if I had a ring for her. She will be very well taken care of. Money is not a problem. I have plenty. It kills me to be able to give her whatever she wants that is monetary, but I can't give her a child." I said looking at him sending him waves of love. A few more tears rolled down his cheeks.  
>"Charlie, I love her with all my nonbeating heart. She makes me feel alive. At times I swear my heart beats when it will never beat again." I said. Charlie nodded a tear slid down his cheek.<br>"I would love to hear your stories." He said._

"_Well I was born in Houston, I joined the confederate army, I flew through the ranks. I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary." He stopped me. "Major Jasper Whitlock" he said. I nodded. "I was changed after a routine trip back to camp." I said. Charlie had tears in his eyes._

"_It's an honor to meet you and a bigger honor to call you my son." He said. The age didn't bother him what so ever. "Thank you. It's truly an honor for me to be your son."_

"_Rose's story is a little different and more violent. She was walking home from a friend's house a week before she was to married. It was late. On her way home her fiancé called her over to him and his friends were drunk. They got aggressive. They raped and beat her and left her to die in the streets and that was when Carlisle changed her. Most of her existence has been very bitter. She is truly happy now. She loves Em but Bella has given her hope. Rose wanted to be a mother above all else." I said. Anger was radiating off him. No wonder where Bella gets it._

"_They raped and beat her?" he asked. I nodded and sent waves of calm._

"_Yes, she got her revenge though. She was a little dramatic back then. She has never tasted human blood, but she has killed 5 people, being the ones involved in the reason she became what she is. She burst in, in her wedding dress and veil." I said smiling and chuckling._

"_All women can be dramatic. Jasper you should know that by now." We both laughed._

"_Thank you for telling me the stories. It brings Rose into a new light. It explains why they are so close. You have permission Jasper. You truly love her," He said. I smiled, I would get my girl, and make her officially Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. _

"_Thank you sir." I said. He smiled back and nodded._

"_We better be headed back. They're probably waiting. Hopefully Bella hasn't caused too much hell for Peter. She is going to be a handful." He said laughing._

"_When is she not causing hell, Charlie?" I asked him chuckling._

"_True, she is always up to something." He said laughing. He gave me a hug and we walked back to the house._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Bella was starting to become overwhelmed. I held her for the most part at the hospital. When we got to the house she collapsed on our bed. Rose and I were by her side the whole time she cried. She fell asleep quite quickly. Em, Rose and I sat in silence while she slept. It took a major toll on us too.

**Charlie POV**

I was at work today. I felt dizzy, then it all went black. I woke up on the hospital. Carlisle was there when I woke up.

"Hello Charlie," he said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was dizzy and then it all went black and I woke up here." I said.

"We're going to run some tests. We will observe you overnight even if the tests come back normal. My thought as of right now is that the treatments have made you weak. I may have you out tomorrow, but back off on your hours at work. Bella is on her way Peter and Char went to get them. Esme brought you something to eat. I hope you enjoy. She loves to cook." He said as he handed me his beeper number and cell. "I'll be back in a little bit so you can talk to Bella." He said. It wasn't but 5 minutes they walked in. Bella was in tears. When the family turned to leave, I told them to stay. There wasn't a dry eye. They never cried throughout the whole talk. Bella never once yelled at me, I was prepared for her to be mad. She had every right to be. I kept something huge from her. I needed to tell her I told Jazz. He was good about it. He just held her until she quit punching him. He had a sad look in his eyes. He didn't want to see her in pain. I'm sure it hurt him as well. Rose had an even sadder look in her eyes than jasper. She truly had a deep love for Bella. It hurt to watch her hurt. Jazz had a distressed look on his face. About that time, Bella needed to leave. She was overwhelmed and emotionally drained. I understood. What really got to her was that I asked Peter and Char to take me out of this world if needed. Carlisle and I talked awhile. I still can't believe Jasper want to get her an 8 carat ring just to propose. I don't want to know how much he'll spend on the wedding ring. To top it off she has a quarter million dollar car sitting in the garage that is hers. He would do anything. Carlisle already had set up her own account. I don't want to know how much. I probably would never earn that much in multiple lifetimes. I felt myself tiring out. I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up a few hours later. It was about 5 at night. I saw Esme; she gave me a weak smile.

"How are you doing?" She asked, "I brought you dinner."

"I'm okay, I'm worried about Bella. How is she doing." I asked.

"She is doing okay. She fell asleep a few hours ago. Jazz, Em, and Rose are with her. She just cried. She'll be okay." She said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"How are you holding up? I see tears in your eyes, do they ever fall?" I asked.

"I'm okay, it took me by surprise when Carlisle called me." She said and shook her head. "No, our tears will never fall." She sniffled. Esme embraced me in a hug.

"I want to let you know if you don't beat this. I hope you do though. For the time you need care. Our home is always open to you. We can set up a room specifically for you. All your medical expenses are paid for. When Carlisle first found out, he paid for anything that wasn't covered. He knew he needed to and now we know why." She said. Tears started to stream down my eyes. I couldn't believe they would do that.

"Thank you, you don't have to, I can pay for it." I said. She shook her head.

"No, we are going to. You and your daughter whom I have come to see as my own has brought so much happiness to us. We need to thank you." She said. I sat there a few minutes taking it all in with tears still running down my face. She dried my eyes. Carlisle walked in put his hand on her shoulder. They greeted each other. They had a love that I wish I had.

"I'm off work but they know to call me if they need me. I have your test results. Do you want Esme in the room?" he asked. I didn't care either way. She would find out no matter what, no more secrets.

"She's fine, I am not keeping secrets from any of you." I said smiling.

"Okay, your levels haven't changed. They are low but that is to be expected. The treatment is still working. You will be released tomorrow as long as you don't have any incidents. I do want you to only work 20 hours a week. No more. Anything you need is yours. I realize 20 hours a week may be a strain on you." He said handing me a card with my name on it.

"Carlisle, you shouldn't have. I can manage. You have done so much already." I said, but he shook his head. He would do anything.

"I know, I want to. Don't worry how much you spend. It's not a problem." Carlisle said. I was crying happy tears. I didn't have to worry about anything.

"Don't worry about Bella either with money. Jazz won't let her pay for anything. Let's just say Jazz goes overboard on shopping. She doesn't need any clothes and has at least a years' worth or outfits that she would only need to wear once. She shares a closet with Jasper. Alice made sure it was expanded." Esme said laughing.

"Those kids love to shop don't they?" I said. They just nodded their head chuckling.

"Thank god we don't pay their credit card bills. I don't want to see Alice or Rose's." Carlisle said. "Last shopping trip, Edward got each of the girls one of each item in a boutique, because Bella got Alice into a gothic outfit. A moving van showed up with about 20 racks of clothes." Esme said laughing.

"I need to thank them," I said chuckling.

"Don't mention it. We enjoy it. We love to see our girls happy." Jasper said as he came walking in with the rest of the family. Bella looked better. She had gotten some sleep.

"I have good news." I said. Bella's eyes lit up. "I can go home tomorrow as long as I don't have any more incidents. My cell count hasn't changed and the treatment is still working. "I said smiling. Bella ran over and gave me a huge hug. They sat with me for another few hours. Bells had the option of going to school or not. She chose to go. She still didn't have that sparkle in her eye. It was coming back though. They were getting ready to leave.

"Bells," I said.

"Yes daddy, she said. Jasper had a firm grasp on her waist. I chuckled.

"Keep up the antics; they keep a smile on my face." I said smiling. The boys shook their heads smiling.

"Just don't get caught." They all laughed. "Do we ever, Charlie?" Rose asked jokingly. I shook my head. "No, you girls are smart about it." I said laughing.

She looked at me she had a smile on her face. "Okay daddy, no problem." She said giggling. She had more emotion in that one sentence. Her sparkle was coming back.

"I love you daddy." She said.

"I love you too Sweet heart." I said smiling. She was going to be okay. Esme stayed back for a few minutes.

"Don't worry about cooking; I am going to spoil you and Bella with premade meals." She said smiling. That would take a lot of stress off Bella. They really thought of everything.

"Thank you, Bells will appreciate it, I enjoy cooking. Any special requests for breakfast?" she asked. I was going get fat if she feeding me like this. I chuckled.

"French toast, Eggs, and Bacon, if you could." I said hesitantly. She just smiled a huge grin.

"Of course, I'd love to. I have it all at the house." She said smiling, and nodded. She was out the door.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. It's not my best chapter but I wanted to put their perspectives in it rather than just 2 peoples. Please leave some feedback if you have time. I appreciate it very much. The next update my not be till next weekend. School is going to take a lot of time. It is written but just needs to be put on the computer. Have a wonderful weekend.  
>Laura<strong>


	17. Chapter 18

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I just like to play with them. **

**Sorry for this being a short chapter. I received awesome feedback last update and you deserved another quickly. The chapters aren't going to be as long. I don't have as much time to get out longer chapters. I will try to update at least once a week on each of my stories if you are reading others of mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also would like to know what your thought on Charlie. I have had requests to change him. I want to know what you guys think. I am not ruling it out. I was just wondering what you as readers thought. I do like the idea, I can do it both ways. I have each semi planned out. Hope you have a wonderful week. I love reviews and feedback. For those who have reviewed and I haven't written back I am sorry about that I will try to get those done and caught up by the end of the week. I can't promise that though. I will respond to your reviews though. **

**Laura**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Charlie POV**

"I have good news." I said. Bella's eyes lit up. "I can go home tomorrow as long as I don't have any more incidents. My cell count hasn't changed and the treatment is still working. Bella ran over and gave me a huge hug. They sat with me for another few hours. Bells had the option of going to school or not. She chose to. She still didn't have that sparkle in her eye. It was coming back though. They were getting ready to leave.

"Bells," I said.

"Yes daddy, she said. Jasper had a firm grasp on her waist. I chuckled.

"keep up the antics, they keep a smile on my face." I said smiling. The boys shook their heads smiling.

"Just don't get caught."

She looked at me she had a smile on her face. "Okay daddy, no problem." She said giggling. She had more emotion in that one sentence. Her sparkle was coming back.

"I love you daddy." She said.

"I love you too Sweet heart." I said smiling. She was going to be okay. Esme stayed back for a few minutes.

"Don't worry about cooking, I am going to spoil you and Bella with premade meals." She said smiling. That would take a lot of stress off Bella. They really thought of everything.

"Thank you, Bells will appreciate it, I enjoy cooking. Any special requests for breakfast?" she asked. I was going get fat if she feeding me like this.

"French toast, Eggs, and Bacon. If you would." I said hesitantly. She just smiled a huge grin.

"Of course, I'd love to. I have it all at the house." She said smiling, and nodded. She was out the door.

**Chapter 17**

**Bella POV**

I was excited to hear the treatment was working still. It all gave us hope. I knew bone cancer didn't have good statistics. We returned to the Cullen house. Tomorrow was Wednesday. I hope that Dad will be released tomorrow. Carlisle seemed hopeful and would be notified if anything changed. Thursday we would go to dinner. I looked forward to that. I may not act like I care for my dad always but I love him dearly. I was sitting on the couch Jazz, Rose and, Em went hunting. They needed it. They hadn't hunted for days. I knew sex took a toll on Jazz with his thirst. Alice came and sat by me.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it." She said. She didn't need to feel guilty. There was nothing she could have done.

"Sis, don't worry about it. Nothing could have prevented it." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, you are being so strong about this sis." She said.

"It's not what you said. It's the fact you feel guilty. I feel bad for Jazz right now my emotions are going haywire, along with the sadness. It can't be easy." I said with a half-smile. She held me. I broke down. I couldn't hold my tears in.

"It's okay Bells, let it all out. Yell, Scream, hit , kick, punch me if you need to. Just don't hit me too hard you'll hurt yourself." Alice said laughing about the last part.

"I guess the thing that hurts me the most is that I didn't see the signs. He has been exhausted every single day." I said. "I never knew of the tumor either. It would have prepared me more." I started to cry harder. She held me.  
>Esme came walking out of the kitchen and gave me a hug. My crying lessened.<p>

"Is there anything your dad really likes for food?" She asked. I couldn't understand why she was asking.

"He loves fish, especially Harry's fish fry or something like that. I could get the recipe if you'd like." I said.

"Okay sweetie, I'll go pick some up. I would love if you would get the recipe." She said. She didn't need to.  
>"Esme, there is plenty in the freezer he wouldn't even notice. I can bring some back or use the hide a key to the house" I said.<p>

"I'll go get some tonight and I want to make a special dinner tomorrow. Is there any possible way to get the recipe tonight.? You don't have to if you don't feel up to it." She said.

"I'll call Jake and ask." I said smiling. She nodded and off to the house to get the fish. I dialed Billy black's number. Billy answered, and he called Jake to the phone.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"Hey Bells, How are you? Alice going to let me drive her car?" He asked excited. Alice was gigging loudly hearing that.

"Is she laughing at me?" he asked.

"I'm okay as I can be, and it's still a no at driving the car." I said laughing.

"A boy can dream. What's wrong Bells?" He asked.

"Jake I can't tell you that over the phone. Dad collapsed at work today. Dad is sick I'll explain in person. I was calling to see if you could get your hands on Harry's fish fry recipe." I said. I looked at Alice. She nodded and told me I could drive my car, and let Jazz know I'd be gone for a few hours.

"Yeah, it's right here. I can write it out for you and bring it tomorrow for the game as long as it is still a plan. I understand tell me about Charlie when you are ready." He said. I had a tear fall.

"How about I come out and visit for an hour or so." I said. I knew he'd say yes.

"Yeah Bells come on over." He said excited. I told him I would and hung up. I needed quiet time.

Peter and Char walked, I didn't ask where they went. Peter had a look on his face.  
>"Can we come?" Peter asked. He was amused. Alice looked at him like he was nuts. I chuckled. Peter was trying to lighten the mood.<p>

"Yeah, sure Peter. I'll take you. A human drinker of all vampires crossing the treaty line. I'm sure Billy would love that. Hi, Billy, this is my friend Peter. He eats humans." I said laughing.

"That would be interesting. I got a laugh though." He said, I nodded with a smile on my face. I thanked Peter. Alice threw the keys at me. I went to the garage and hopped in the guardian. I was off to the Res. I love this car. It was fast. I made it in 15 minutes. Maybe, I should have taken longer. Oh well.

I pulled into the driveway of the Black's. Jacob came running out. His mouth was flopped open like a fish. Billy came out with wide eyes. They were both in shock.

"Is that a guardian?" Jacob asked stuttering each word.

"Yes, it is. It's also tank resistant." I said laughing.

"Who's car Bells?" Billy asked. I knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"It's mine. Jazz got it for me evidently I'm breakable." I said chuckling

"Wow, can I go for a ride with you?" Jake asked. "These haven't hit the US yet."

"Yes you may Jake, as long as your dad says it's alright.. I didn't know it was mine until this morning. This is the first time driving it for that reason. It is starting to get dark and it wouldn't be as noticeable." I said.

"Wow, buying your love now, truck not good enough?" Billy asked sarcastically. Jake just glared at him.

"Actually Billy no. I never asked for this. Rose was gone so I didn't want to take the corvette. When Rose is getting back she is taking a look at something on the truck she heard. It really wasn't an option. Alice told me to take it to get her. I don't bet against Alice. Jazz can do what he wants with his money. He got it last week. If he wants to spoil me, he can do so." I said irritated.

"Nice ring by the way, what's the date. Does Charlie know?" He asked.

"This is actually for prom. He asked me when he got it. It was a surprise to me. To be honest, if he did he did ask. I don't think he'd have a problem with it. Considering his goal is to see me graduate, and walk me down the aisle. He loves Jasper and the family. He's already met them all. I found out by the way. Dad collapsed today, I was pulled from school, by Peter and Char. Which I highly doubt you will like. Dad told us at the hospital what was going on. I am going to tell Jake since no one was honest with either of us. He told Jasper when they came over. We are mates. We are forever. Nothing can tear us apart with our love. It is the most pure love you can have. Same as imprinting. They need their imprint. I need my mate." I said, I was practically yelling. Billy looked pissed.

"Yes Jake, you may go with her." He said coldly. Jake got in the passenger seat. As soon as I was out of the driveway and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry he said that."

"It's fine Jake, it would appear that way. What high school guy buys his girlfriend a car. Let alone a guardian. One of the girls started a rumor and I was pregnant because of the ring. I just don't care anymore. He wants to say anything about things, I will tell him my opinion. I'm not trying to be mean or rude." I said. I wasn't meaning to disrespect Billy, but I am just tired of it.

"Bella, I don't see it that way. He should know better than to say that after last week. You will speak your opinion. By the way, I love that Rose is into cars. She going to teach you?" He asked.

"Okay, I didn't want to offend you. I am excited to learn about cars. We are going to tune this car up too." I said.

"Seriously, you're going to tune this car? Why Bells?" He asked chuckling.

"Because we can. We want to make it faster." I said.

"It goes over 200 mph, it really doesn't need to go any faster. You will be able to go faster than a race car." He said. I just laughed. That's what she said. I thought in my head.

"That's the point we want to challenge them to a race." I said. He just laughed.

"That would be an idea you and Rose would think of. If its stock it's not fast enough." He said laughing.

"Yeah, we would. Maybe we all could tune up your first car, to make it go faster than needed." I said laughing.

"That would be awesome. I don't think my dad would appreciate it though." He said laughing. I just laughed, I knew he was right. He hates the Cullen's and better yet, we would be helping him. We made it to the beach. We went and sat down by one of the trees. I started tearing up.

"Jake dad has bone cancer." I said. I had tears streaming down my face. He went silent on me for a few minutes, we had matching red marks running down our faces.

"No, he can't, I knew he wasn't feeling well dad just said it was stress at work that was taking a toll on him." He said I was sobbing by that time.

"Bells, I am so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I just needed to be away for a little bit. I love my family, they are amazing, but I needed some quiet time." I said. He pulled me into a hug, and just sat there. I was getting close to 9 We headed back to Billy's. Jake was absolutely in love with the car. I promised to let him drive it when he got his license, he couldn't hurt it. I could have sworn I was in the car with Alice. He was literally bouncing in the seat. I just laughed.

As he got out of the car he turned to me. "Bells, I know you are struggling right now, but look on the bright side you have a big family that love you dearly. Your man spoils you rotten. Your dad loves you dearly. No matter where he is he will always be beside you. I don't agree with dad's actions. It truly pisses me off. They seem like great people. I'll go get that recipe." He said with tears streaming down his face. He was right we'd get through this. He came over to the driver side and pulled me into a hug.

"You don't just have 1 family you have 2. Maybe even more. We love you Bells. I just want you to see you happy, you deserve it." He said handing me the recipe.  
>"Thank you, I am so grateful, they have been covering dads medical bills and won't take no for an answer. I am pretty sure since he will only be working 20 hours a week now they gave him funds for whatever he needed. We walked in on them talking about me having a whole wardrobe of clothes at their house. Well Alice and Rose consider it a small wardrobe. I consider it to be 10 people's wardrobes." I said laughing and smiling. He just smiled and said they were great people. I headed back to the Cullen's.<p>

When I got back to the house. The Jeep was back. They went for a hunt out of town. I was happy that I went. As I entered the house they all gave me a smile. It was brighter than before. Jazz walked over and kissed me passionately.

"Did you have fun." Jazz asked.

"I did. Esme here is the recipe." I said smiling handing it to her.

"Better than the Corvette?" Rose asked. I laughed.

"I love my car, but I still love the corvette. It has special meaning to me. I was the first to drive it after you. Another reason is got to spank you on it." I said smiling. The boy's eyes lit up.. Everyone just laughed.

"Thank you Jazz," I said. Jasper pulled me over to the couch. Rose kissed me on the cheek and mouthed I love you to me.

"I love you too." I said. They just smiled.

"We had an idea. We want to see whether we could have Charlie over Sunday for a picnic/dinner. Do you think that he would be up to it?" Em asked. I had tears flowing.

"Don't cry darling." He said. I just laughed. He looked at me funny.

"For being an empath you have it all wrong. These are happy tears." I said smiling.

"I must be losing my touch." He said with a smile.

"I think he would love that. We can ask." I said. "I would be happy to have the whole family all together." They had a sparkle in their eyes when I smiled. It was nice to see.

"Jacob made me realize something. No matter the outcome. I will always have you as my family, and my dad will always be with me." I said. Smiling with a single tear falling. They just nodded with a smile. I was tired. Jazz sent me some lethargy and I drifted off in a peaceful sleep surrounded by family. When I woke up in the morning refreshed snuggled in our bed. Jazz had me pressed up to him. I loved waking up like this. I wanted to see dad before I went to school. I kissed jazz and heard a knock.

"Hey love, can I come in?" Rose asked. I answered her in a groggy voice. She apologized, I wasn't asleep, I wasn't awake though. I got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and jumped in the shower. I took a quick shower. Rose and Jazz were waiting. I put on my boy shorts and lace bra. Jasper about jumped me then. She handed me a one-shoulder tank and stone washed tattered jeans. Oh yeah and a pair of heels, I swear she was trying to kill me in some of the heels she gives me.

"You want to see your dad this morning," Jazz asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to take my truck and see him." I said smiling.

"Okay, can I curl your hair before you leave?" Rose asked. She loved doing my hair and makeup.

I smiled. "You pamper so much."

"Of course you're my girl, why wouldn't I?" she said smiling. I smiled back and gave her a kiss. Jazz wanted to come watch. He loved watching us interact. I think he thought we'd make out again or something. We didn't do make up. I couldn't guarantee I wouldn't cry and didn't want to have black marks down my face. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"I tuned your truck for you last night. Emmett still wants to get you a new engine." Rose said giggling. I just shook my head.  
>"Figures, he thinks a truck over 20 years old needs to go above 100 mph." I said laughing. Rose finished curling my hair, and we walked downstairs. Peter whistled. I just laughed.<p>

"Quit eyefucking Bella." Jazz said. I just laughed. Esme was finishing up dishing up dads breakfast. I gave jazz a passionate kiss and turned to Rose, she winked kissing me passionately, deepening the kiss, cupping my ass and pulled me into her. Jasper cleared his throat. We turned to Jasper. Peter was panting. The girls were giggling. Carlisle walked in the room shaking his head.  
>"Sorry we got a little carried away." I said chuckling.<p>

"A little, you two can't go 5 minutes without making out." Peter said. We just shrugged our shoulders. He just shook his head.

"No Peter, it's like 15 minutes it's not that bad." Rose said. Peter rolled his eyes, everyone else just laughed.

"Like you don't enjoy it Peter." I said giggling.

"I don't disagree with that Bella. I don't know how you two make it through school." He said.

"I just give her a nice kiss before and in between classes. We deal. I really hope when the Denali's come they can go to school with us one day." I said. The boy's looks were priceless.  
>"Hell no," Emmett screamed out. We just laughed.<p>

"I love you." I told Rose and Jazz. They answered with I love you too. Rose spanked my ass. Peter just rolled his eyes. Esme handed me dads food. I was headed out the door. I turned to Char.

"I'll teach you the lesson I taught Rose and Alice," I said. Esme giggled.

"I'll pick up more bananas and popsicles dear." She said. I just smiled. Peter looked at Esme in shock. "Thank you." I told her giggling and walked out the door.

I got in my truck and opened the garage door. I now have my own garage door opener. I slowly backed out. I put my foot on the gas and pressed down. The engine purred. What did she do to my truck? It sounds like the corvette almost. I hit the highway and punched it. It hit 75 mph easily. Thank you Rose I said to myself. I made it to the hospital in a rather short amount of time and walked to dad's room. As I walked in his room he had the biggest smile on his face. He saw the food.

"She really loves to cook." He said laughing.

"Yes dad she does," I said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I feel much better." He said in between bites.

"You look beautiful today. Anything planned for today?" he asked. Maybe we could plan something.

"Thank you daddy, we already messed with Peter this morning," I said laughing.

"What you do baby girl?" He asked. Carlisle came in laughing.

"The girls can't keep their hands off each other." He said shaking his head. Dad just laughed.

"What did you do?" he asked again. I answered this time.  
>"I kissed Rose." I said innocently shrugging my shoulders. Dad chuckled.<p>

"Just a kiss, Peter was panting." Carlisle said laughing. Dad just looked at me and shook his head.

"That wasn't planned, Rose surprised me." I said smiling. I enjoyed it, that's for sure.

"I am sure that's not all that's going to happen today." Carlisle said laughing. "You and Peter have gone back and forth this whole time it's hilarious. Him and Rose used to. Now 4 girls are against him. If one of the guys does something all of them pay for it Charlie. It's hilarious." Dad just laughed.

"We actually don't have anything planned today, it could change though." I said giggling.

"Giggling is never a good thing." Dad said. I shook my head, giggling was not a good sign.

"I have to get to school," I said, I didn't want to leave.

"Dad, Rose tuned my truck. It purrs." I said. Carlisle just sighed. Dad looked at him funny.

"That's not good. Rose has a habit of making cars faster than necessary. The corvette goes 180 mph. The jeep goes 110, and they want to make the guardian faster. Nothing is fast enough for Rose." Carlisle said.

"She's going to teach me how to work on cars. We want to race a race car driver on a track, and kick their ass with the guardian." I said giggling.

"Leave to you and Rose." Dad said shaking his head.

"Don't worry daddy, I always drive the speed limit." I said. Carlisle looked like he was about to roll on the floor laughing. Dad didn't believe me at all.

"Right Bells, I bought the truck for the reason it only went the speed limit." He said laughing.

"Em wants to completely replace the engine, Carlisle." I said laughing. He just shook his head and muttered figures.

I said bye to dad and Carlisle and headed off to school.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. Have a wonderful week. I love feedback, if you have time please leave a review. I hope to have another update out this weekend, I will try my hardest. I have a new story, it's a Bella and Emmett story. It wouldn't leave me alone so I started typing it and I have the first chapter up. **

**Laura**


	18. Chapter 19

**A/N-I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Here is the next fun round of charades the girls are playing. Hope you enjoy. Love all the feedback. It brightens my day. It helps me get my school work done faster so I can write lol. Have a good week. **

**Laura**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"I love you." I told Rose and Jazz. They answered with I love you too. Rose spanked my ass. Peter just rolled his eyes. Esme handed me dads food. I was headed out the door. I turned to Char.

"I'll teach you the lesson I taught Rose and Alice," I said. Esme giggled.

"I'll pick up more bananas and popsicles dear." She said. I just smiled. Peter looked at Esme in shock. "Thank you." I told her giggling and walked out the door.

I got in my truck and opened the garage door. I now my own garage door opener. I slowly backed out. I put my foot on the gas and pressed down. The engine purred. What did she do to my truck? It sounds like the corvette almost. I hit the highway and punched it. It hit 75 mph easily. Thank you Rose I said to myself. I made it to the hospital in a rather short amount of time and walked to dad's room. As I walked in his room he had the biggest smile on his face. He saw the food.

"she really loves to cook." He said laughing.

"Yes dad she does," I said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"good. I feel much better." He said in between bites.

"you look beautiful today. Anything planned for today?" he asked. Maybe we could plan something.

"Thank you daddy, we already messed with Peter this morning," I said laughing.

"What you do baby girl?" He asked. Carlisle came in laughing.

"The girls cant keep their hands off each other." He said shaking his head. Dad just laughed.

"What did you do?" he asked again. I answered this time.  
>"I kissed Rose." I said innocently shrugging my shoulders. Dad chuckled.<p>

"Just a kiss, Peter was panting." Carlisle said laughing. Dad just looked at me and shook his head.

"That wasn't planned, Rose surprised me." I said smiling. I enjoyed it, that's for sure.

"I am sure that's not all that's going to happen today." Carlisle said laughing. "You and Peter have gone back and forth this whole time it's hilarious. Him and Rose used to. Now 4 girls are against him. If one of the guys does something all of them pay for it Charlie. It's hilarious."

"We actually don't have anything planned today, it could change though." I said giggling.

"Giggling is never a good thing." Dad said. I shook my head, giggling was not a good sign.

"I have to get to school," I said, I didn't want to leave.

"Dad, Rose tuned my truck. It purrs." I said. Carlisle just sighed. Dad looked at him funny.

"That's not good. Rose has a habit of making cars faster than necessary. The corvette goes 180 mph. The jeep goes 110, and they want to make the guardian faster. Nothing is fast enough for Rose." Carlisle said.

"She's going to teach me how to work on cars. We want to race a race car driver on a track, and kick their ass with the guardian." I said giggling.

"Leave to you and Rose." Dad said shaking his head.

"Don't worry daddy, I always drive the speed limit." I said. Carlisle looked like he was about to roll on the floor laughing. Dad didn't believe me at all.

"Right Bells, I bought the truck for the reason it only went the speed limit." He said laughing.

"Em wants to completely replace the engine, Carlisle." I said laughing. He just shook his head and muttered figures.

I said bye to dad and Carlisle and headed off to school.

**Chapter 19**

**Rosalie POV**

We were waiting in the parking lot for Bella. She would notice a difference. She looked at me. I smiled. Bells got our and walked over to us. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head

"Thank you Rose, it purrs," she said smiling

"Yes it does." I said chuckling

"Is it fast?" Em asked, Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, for the truck. It can go 90 mph as of right now." I said. His eyes lit up. Bella just laughed.

"Only you Emmett would think my truck needs to go faster." She said laughing.

"It may be old but Rose can make it faster." He said as the warning bell rang. We headed inside giving kisses and heading to class. Classes went quickly and lunch was here before I knew it. We met at Bella's locker and made our way to the cafeteria. Angela was at the table waiting for us she had a concerned look. We took off fast yesterday. We got our food and headed to the table. It was meatloaf. I don't understand how they ate it. It tasted worse than dirt to us.

"Hey guys, you okay?" She asked looking at Bella.

"Yeah, as okay as I can be." Bells answered in a sad voice. She really didn't want to talk about it. It was bound to happen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angela asked. Bella had a single tear fall. I looked at her. We had one of our silent conversations.

"Her dad collapsed at work yesterday. About 2 months ago his regular checks showed some abnormal results. He has fought cancer once before. It wasn't the same this time it is Bone cancer and has been doing treatments. He collapsed because he was weak and pushing himself too hard. We didn't find out till yesterday." I said with venom pooling in our eyes. Another tear fell from Bella's eyes. I mouthed I love you to her. She mouthed it back. Angela had tears starting to form.

"I'm doing okay Ang. I know I have a huge support system and family,. I know I have a chance of losing him, but he will always be with me no matter what." Bella said with another tear sliding down her cheek. I wiped it away and gave her a supportive smile. She was being brave. I could see she was close to breaking down though.

"He should be released today though, and the treatments are still working so it's okay for now." Alice said. I know Bella couldn't say much more without fully breaking down. Jazz was rubbing her back.

"That's good news Bells. He is a fighter. I am sorry to hear he going through this. It has to be difficult on you." Angela said giving her a hug, Bella just nodded. "On a better note who you left with yesterday was hot." Jasper just laughed.

"They are friends of the family." Jazz said laughing.

"Who was the guy?" Angela asked curiously.

"That's Peter, he likes girl on girl action." Bella said giggling.

"The girls tend to torture him too." Jazz said. Angela just laughed "I'm sure the girl was pretty too." Angela was going along with this. I just laughed. Bella had a glint in her eye.

"That's Char. She spanked me." Bella said laughing. She was putting on a mask but I was happy she had some humor.

"She spanked you?" She asked Bella laughing.

"Yeah, Jazz you want to explain?" Bella asked him. He shook his head. Angela just laughed Jasper looked like he saw a ghost. I don't understand how he could get any paler.

"I will, Em wouldn't let Rose finish spanking her on Jazz's bike. She asked Char to. Well she did and Peter was in shock the way she did it. Bella also spanked him out of shock. Oh yeah Mom came home about that time." Alice said giggling. The boys just cringed thinking about it. If they thought about it too hard they would have to use the restroom.

"I'm not going to ask how she did it. She really spanked Peter out of shock, Char didn't care." Angela said laughing. She about fell out of her chair laughing, Edward caught her before she did.

"Peter just loved it, and Char really didn't care. She thought it was funny." Bella said laughing," Peter is scared of us girls, all I have to do is threated to spank him." Angela yet again about fell of her chair.

"Seriously. You threaten to spank him?" She asked.

"Yeah she does, and he should be scared, the girls are evil. Rose and Bella made out this morning. They had him panting." Edward said.

"We aren't that bad. It was only a kiss." I said, "We just added a wow factor to it." The boys just shook their heads. Angela just chuckled.

"What you guys doing this weekend?" Angela asked.

"Shopping you want to come, Char hasn't been to Port Angeles in a while." Alice said with a smirk.

"Yeah I'd love to." She said smiling. The boys sighed. Now they had to worry about 5 girls.

"Will she need a fake ID?" I asked vampire speed. Alice shook her head. We could have some more fun at F-Street.

"This should be interesting. No offense to you Angela." Edward said.

"What there will be 5 girls to torment you boys." Alice said smiling. The boys groaned.

"How are we all fitting?" Angela asked. She had a good point.

"The boys can take the Jeep. Can we take the Volvo Edward?." I asked smiling. He nodded. "Go ahead it needs driven. I haven't driven it in a while." He said Angela just looked at him curiously.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Bella said with a genuine smile.

"It's always an entertaining trip to port Angeles." I said.

"The security guard will have an entertaining day." Alice said. Every one of us girls started laughing, well Angela was lost. The boys looked scared. Angela just looked at them funny

"Wonder what they got in new?" Bella asked.

"Where are we talking about?" Angela asked. "The boys don't seem too enthused."

"You'll find out, it will be fun." I said laughing. The warning bell rang and we headed off to class. This weekend would be good, shopping, a family picnic. I wanted to get Bella something. I know exactly what I want to get her.

**Bella POV**

I was excited to go shopping with Angela. This would be fun. She really doesn't know what she got herself into with us girls. We don't do normal shopping trips. We headed off to Biology. We walked in. Jessica had a smile on her face. What the hell did she have planned? We'll find out soon enough. Jazz squeezed my hand.

"Bad ass Bella couldn't handle class yesterday." Jessica said in a cold voice. I was irate she had no clue who she was dealing with. I had the idea of throwing her through the window. Jazz must have sensed how angry I was because Jazz pulled me close to him. It wouldn't have stopped me if I wanted to. I threw pain at her. She grabbed her head. It was logical she had a headache. I got up in her face.

"Actually my dad is in the hospital so until you know some facts Bitch, I would shut your mouth." I told her. Jazz still wouldn't let me go. I got out of her face and walked to my desk continuing to push some pain occasionally. Jazz caught on. I was having fun too. I made it feel like someone kept hitting her in the head .

"That's enough." He said lowly. I just smiled.

"I'll stop because you asked." I told him. I didn't want to though. Biology passed by fast as we left threw one last shot of pain at her when he wasn't looking. I got caught still it was worth it. She went to the nurse's office and was excused from gym. Class passed by quickly. After school we all headed to my house. Em wanted to try my truck I just laughed. Peter and Char beat us there. They probably brought dad home. I appreciate that if they did. They brought the Volvo. This should be interesting

As we walked into the house, they were laughing. This isn't good.

"What you guys taking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, your dad was just talking about your childhood stories." Peter said with a smile.

"What you tell him dad?" I asked questioningly, scared at what stories he told.

"I loved the boat story," Pete said smiling. Jasper looked at him curiously. Thinking they had ammo. Which one I wondered though.

"Bella caught a fish, and she was jumping around so much, because she was so excited and overturned the boat. They lost everything." Peter said laughing.

"Shut up, I was only 6," I said.

"Anymore good stories." Jasper asked.

"No, none at all." I said looking at dad pleading.

"I'll tell you some more when she isn't around." Dad said laughing." I am just trying to even the odds for them."

They just laughed. I shook my head. This was going to be a long afternoon.

I said low enough for them only to hear. "you'll love the lesson I am teaching Char this weekend."

"What she say?" Dad asked. Damn he picked up on that.

"Oh nothing, Empty threats." Peter said recovering.

"Wait and see, when have I ever not followed through on my empty threats? Just remember I'm staying this weekend and I always have spring break." I said giggling.

"Be careful Peter. I heard about this morning." Dad said laughing.

"I know, they can be very evil." Peter said. We girls just laughed.

"Never," we all said innocently

"Right, you are sweet little angels." Dad said laughing.

"Always," Alice said laughing.

"Don't forget the shopping trip," Bella said. "Angela is coming too." Alice went into a vision and just laughed.

"You're in trouble, Angela is going to play along." She said giggling. Peter yelled he refused to go, but he wasn't getting out of this.

"Do I need to break out the whip? "I asked Peter.

"No, ma'am" he said with the look in his eye. Dad just laughed.

"Bella, I don't want to know, Whatever it is he is scared of it." Dad said laughing. We girls just smirked.

"It's not bad daddy." I said. They just laughed. He still didn't want to know. I smiled at Peter. My dad was awesome. He didn't even care it involved a whip. He found it hilarious.

"How was school?" Dad asked.

"Same ol, Same ol. Told Jessica off yet again today, and gave her a headache." I said. The others looked at me. " I kept throwing pain at her head. She had a headache. It was logical" Jasper nodded his head.

"I didn't get a phone call from the school. It's all good." Dad said.

"Were having a picnic Sunday. We want you to come." Alice said.

"As if you don't already know the answer." Rose said. I just laughed.

"Of course, I would love to. What's on the menu?" He asked.

"Not sure, Esme is cooking. They'll be plenty of left overs. She cooks a meal for 3 when I stay over there." I said smiling.

"She's an amazing cook." Dad said smiling. I nodded.

"Be there around 4 or so." Alice said. We sat and talked for a while.

"Hey Bells you don't have to worry about making dinner Esme brought over some of my favorite dinner." Dad said. "She made Harry's fish fry for me. I wonder how she got the recipe."

"Awesome, I'll make some sort of salad with dinner and rolls. I went and got the recipe from Jake last night. Billy and I kind of got into it too." I said. Dad shook his head.

I headed to the kitchen, Char followed me. "May I help you? " she asked. We started in on making the pasta salad and heating up the dinner rolls. I put the fish fry in the oven to heat it up.

"How was your day?" I asked Char. I didn't know what they would do all day.

"Good, we had a lot of fun. We ran around the property, skinny-dipped. I helped Esme cook today. You guys are set for a month or two with what she cooked today." Char said laughing.

"I can only imagine." I said smiling. "She loves to cook and I do appreciate it though." She got all the salad stuff done at vampire speed. Dad walked in about that time.

"That's vampire speed daddy." I said laughing. All he could say was wow. "It takes a while to get used to." We just giggled. The noodles were finished and we started preparing the pasta salad together. He sat down at the table, the others followed. Rose came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"You look amazing today." She said.

"You're the one that picked out my outfit. I should look amazing." I said smiling. Dad turned to Jasper.

"Are they always like this?" he asked.

"Yes, they are. This is nothing compared to how they can act at times." Peter said. Dad just laughed.

"I bet." He said. I put my apron on so I didn't get oil all over my shirt. Peter had to make a comment.

"That's sexy Bells." He said laughing. He shouldn't have done that. Jasper just looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"For that comment you have to eat dinner. At least 4 bites." I said giggling. Dad knew they didn't eat, but he didn't know the whole reason.

"Human food literally tastes like dirt to them. Peter doesn't like that taste." I said.

"I'll hold him down for you." Char offered.

"Thanks Char, I think I can handle him though, Want to see?" I asked, she knew what I could do. It was fun messing with him though.

"Babe you want to watch," I said as I turned to Rose kissing her on the cheek. She nodded. I shielded Em and walked over to Peter with a chip.

"Please no." he said

"Then eat it." I said. He took it and popped it in his mouth. His face was priceless.  
>"I'd rather drink a deer." He said. We all laughed.<p>

"I'm sure Jazz can find you one when they get home." I said laughing, he was shaking his head. I walked back over to finish the salad.

Rose handed me the next thing for my salad. Char was checking the fish.

"Thank you." I said. She just smiled.

"Anything for you," She said. Dad groaned.

"You two are going to spoil my daughter she already has a car." He said. I looked at him curiously, Carlisle must have told him.

"How'd you find out daddy?" I asked.

"Carlisle told me. And I also know you and Rose want to make it faster." He said.

"Always. I love my car though. I drove it to the Res last night." I said. The doorbell rang. It was Billy and Jake. This should be good. Dad answered the door. Char was pulling The fish out from warming and putting the rolls on a dish. They walked in the kitchen. Billy saw Peter and Char.

"Were not dinner. I promise." I said giggling. That earned a glare from Billy, Jake just laughed. Their contacts were starting to dissolve.

I introduce Jake to everyone. When it came to Rose, he looked at me.

"Damn Bells, I understand she's hot. Well Alice is too." He said. Billy glared at him. He was hitting on his immortal enemy.

"Why do you think I did what I did?" I asked. He just laughed. When I introduced Jasper, he turned to him.

"I don't even have to tell you to take care of her. I saw the car it purrs." He said. We all laughed. "I still want to drive the corvette." He said.

"Nope Bella only gets to drive it." Em said. Rose got a smile on her face. She had a sparkle in her eye. What was she going to do?

"I can't tell my girl no. When she bats those long eyelashes, I go to goo. And Jake that has been the only time she has driven the car." She said. Dad just laughed. "She couldn't drive her car that night."

"It's true, she really does go to goo." Em said seriously. I just laughed. Jazz dished up the plates including Peters. I just chuckled.

I took a bite of food. "Yum this is amazing Peter." I said smiling. He gave me a desperate look. I mouthed not working. He took a bite chewed it glaring at me. Jake just looked at him funny.

"This is great. I love it. Did Harry drop this off or did Esme make it?" He asked. Dad and Billy agreed.

"No, Esme made it." I told him. "She is amazing, it tastes exactly like it when he makes it." Billy said.

"It may taste great to you guys." Peter said taking another bite. The family just laughed.

"Only a few more bites." I said smiling.

"Why are you making him eat?" Billy asked.

"He made fun of my apron. I didn't want to ruin my outfit." I said smiling. Billy just shook his head.

"You want to join forces against the girls," Jasper asked Jake. Probably hoping he'd say yes. I just giggled.

"Absolutely not, I may be young, but I am not dumb. Rose and Bella alone probably could out do all of us boys. I don't want to be a part of their punishment with what the 4 girls could do." Jake said. I nodded my head. The girls giggled.

"Good idea Jake. Those girls can be evil. I've heard about some of their antics." Dad said. "Peter is scared of her." Peter chewed and swallowed his last bite. Jake looked at Peter.

"She's 110 lbs., you're a vampire. Why are you scared of her?" Jake asked laughing.

"She has her ways. The girls team up. You do something to one of them they all join in." Peter said. Billy and Jake just laughed.

"I love you too Peter." I said chuckling.

"She's sweet and innocent now." Peter said. We all joined in the laughing.

"That's my sweet Bells," Dad said. I just smiled.

"I do no wrong." I said. Peter just shook his head.

We finished dinner a few minutes later. Ready to watch the game?" dad asked.

"Yeah lets go." Billy said.

"Were going to my room. I think I'll take a snack" I said as Char was finishing dishes. Jake was amazed with vampire speed. He just stared. Alice went over and kissed him on the cheek, he snapped out of it quickly. We just laughed. I grabbed a banana from the counter. The boys eyes started turning black. I chuckled. I opened it and took a bit smiling.

"Billy, Jake is going to phase soon." Jasper said.

"Is that why it's so sweet smelling in here?" he asked. Jasper nodded.

"When you phase, you will smell like wet dog to us, and we will smell sweet." He said.

"Thank you jasper." Billy said, with genuine sincerity. We girls ran upstairs. I shielded us girls. Edward won't know what we are planning. I heard Edward yell.

"Damn Shield." He said. I pulled from Jazz and made all the boys go rolling on the floor giggling like girls. We just laughed. I waited a good minute before I opened the door.

"What was that Edward?" I asked walking to the top of the stairs. Dad and Billy were just looking at the boys comically.

"Nothing Bella. Will you please let us off the ground now?" He asked. I nodded. Billy looked at me amazed.

"Yes Billy that was me who did that." I said as I walked back to my room, I stopped pulling from Jazz. We talked for a good hour formulating a plan silently, so they couldn't hear. We went downstairs. The Cullen's, Peter and Char, needed to head home. Rose turned to Jake.

"I'll rev the engine so you can hear it purr." She said. I just giggled. Jake was off the couch.  
>"Sweet," He said. They said goodbye and we headed out to the cars. Jake got in the car with Rose. She revved the engine, it purred. I loved that sound.<p>

"What a beautiful sounds." He said.

"It goes 180 mph." She said. "Don't tell Charlie." He was amused now.

"I won't," he said laughing, I kissed Rose and Jazz goodbye passionately.

"Do I get one too, Alice." He asked. He was amused.

"You're such a cutie for being a wolf." Alice said kissing his cheek. Edward just shook his head smiling.

"Maybe I'll let you drive my Porsche 911 turbo one of these days." She said. His eyes lit up.

"Seriously." He asked as if he didn't believe her. We all laughed as she nodded her head. "I look forward to that." He said. I said my I love you's and waved as they left. Jake and I walked inside the hours.

"That engine purrs. "Jake said walking into the house. They busted up laughing.

"Alice said one of these days she'll let me drive her car. " He said smiling.

"Do I want to know what it is?" dad asked. I shook my head.

"It's a Porsche 911 turbo." Jake said. Billy just shook his head.

"Kids and fast cars." Dad said. I just giggled.

We talked for a little bit. Billy apologized to me.

"Thank you, they really aren't bad people," I said. Dad wasn't too happy about what Billy said. Billy apologized to him also.

We talked about his treatments and what happens on the weekends at Billy's

"I appreciate what you do for my dad Billy." I said. We all had tears in our eyes by the time we got done talking. Billy looked me questioningly

"How did you make the boys roll on the floor giggling?" he asked. I just laughed. Jake didn't find it too amusing.

"I pulled a gift and use it on them. I'm a physical and mental shield. A very powerful one at that." I said smiling. "Don't be mad daddy by I've already fought a vampire. It was fun." Dad looked at me in shock.

"You weren't scared?" he asked still in shock.

"No, she called me a snack, it pissed me off. I had to pee and went out of sight of Jazz. I had just finished and she showed up. I told Jazz to let me try. He was right by my side for safety measures." I told them. Billy was amazed." She bounced off my shield, and I threw her back and forth across the field. I let Jazz and Rose finish her off. That was about the time Peter and Char showed up." I told them giggling.

"Wow Bells, that amazing." Dad said proudly.

"I don't want you to be mad at the Cullen's for letting me" I said Billy was still in shock.

"I wish I had gotten to see that, that sounds entertaining to watch." Jake said.

"She called me a weak human. I proved her wrong." I said smiling. Billy looked at me.

"Our pack said something about 2 getting through the line." Billy said.

"2?" I asked.

"Yeah 2," he said.

"She must have had a mate," I said. Damn complications they looked alarmed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. It's actually quite a boring fight." I said. "I'll let them know, Peter and Char know not to go through your land and know about the treaty." Dad was still worried. He didn't need to worry. We would be safe. I always had Rose or Jazz at night. He didn't need to know that though.

"We'll watch out for him." Billy said. I nodded. It felt like I was leading a briefing for a mission. Jazz would be proud.

"Thank you, and please call Carlisle. We are having a family meeting this weekend. I'm sure we will have a full blown protection mission going on during the week here at the house. I really don't think it would be me they are worried about the most. It would be you dad. I can protect you so he can't touch you. I would be able to hold him off at least until one of them took them out. " I said, dad still looked worried.

"Don't worry, I can protect you. If Jazz is here I can have them withering in pain so he would be immobilized." I said. It didn't make him feel much better. If this was a normal house, I would be committed for some of the stuff I just said. I chuckled. "The last thing you need is stress. We are very protected. I am protected by 9 vampires and we have the wolves. He won't be able to get to you in La Push. He won't be able to get past the Cullen's, he would be stupid to mess with them. The most feared vampire in the vampire world is in that house and my mate. You don't mess with anyone's mate."

"Your right Bells, Just take the threat out as soon as possible please." Dad said. I nodded.

"We will, and the pack will take him out if they get to him first." I said. "Billy, Jazz was outside when we had our fight last week." His eyes went wide. I nodded. "Okay Bella, I understand." He said. Dad just looked at us.

"We weren't having a silent conversation dad; he just understood what I said. The Cullen's and I can have silent conversations." I said. Dad looked at Billy. I shook my head. He didn't need to know what he said. He'd be even more pissed. Billy just looked at me curiously.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know. We just do. Rose and I can look at each other and have a conversation with our eyes. Today at lunch, she explained to Angela why we left school yesterday. I didn't have to say anything." I said. Dad just nodded.

"They do. It's amazing to watch. It's a very intimate moment for Jazz and Rose. You can feel the love flow from them when it happens." He said.

"You really love Jasper and Rose don't you?" Billy asked. I nodded.

"I do, with all my heart. I don't feel complete without them around me. Rose constantly keeps in contact when she is away through texts making sure I am okay. It physically hurts for me to be away from Jazz. They are both my mates. It's very rare to find your female mate in your existence or to even have one. She needs me and I need her. Without Jazz, I would be in constant pain if I lost him. We aren't sure how I would feel if I lost Rose. I just know I need to know she is okay." I said.

"Wow that is truly amazing." Billy said in awe. We talked a little longer and they headed home. It was a good day. I was about to head to bed.

"Bells?" Dad asked.

"Yeah dad you okay?" I asked.

"I am proud of you." He said. I was confused.

"Thank you dad. What are you proud about?" I asked curiously

"Your such a strong young woman, it scares the hell out of me you fighting a vampire, but I know they would never let any harm come to you." He said smiling. He was proud of me. It made me feel good. I gave him a hug. "You were also pretty civil with Billy even though you two have had your arguments. The Cullen's, Peter and Char were good about it too." He said. I smiled back.

"I love you Goodnight," I said. He told me he loved me too, and I was off to bed.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be extremely busy this week with my son's birthday and school. Have a wonderful week. **

**Laura**


	19. Chapter 20

**A/N- I don't own these characters. Sorry for taking so long for update. Been really busy with school, I would much rather be writing lol than reading about economics. I love feedback. **

**Previously on Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"We weren't having a silent conversation dad, he just understood what I said. The Cullen's and I can have silent conversations." I said. Dad looked at Billy. I shook my head. He didn't need to know what he said. He'd be even more pissed. Billy just looked at me curiously.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know. We just do. Rose and I can look at each other and have a conversation with our eyes. Today at lunch, she explained to Angela why we left school yesterday. I didn't have to say anything." I said. Dad just nodded.

"They do. It's amazing to watch. It's a very intimate moment for Jazz and Rose. You can feel the love flow from them when it happens." He said.

"You really love Jasper and Rose don't you?" Billy asked. I nodded.

"I do, with all my heart. I don't feel complete without them around me. Rose constantly keeps in contact when she is away through texts making sure I am okay. It physically hurts for me to be away from Jazz. They are both my mates. It's very rare to find your female mate in your existence or to even have one. She needs me and I need her. Without Jazz I would be in constant pain if I lost him. We aren't sure how I would feel if I lost Rose. I just know I need to know she is okay." I said.

"Wow, that is truly amazing." Billy said in awe. We talked a little longer and they headed home. It was a good day. I was about to head to bed.

"Bells?" Dad asked.

"Yeah dad you okay?" I asked.

"I am proud of you." He said. I was confused.

"Thank you dad. What are you proud about?" I asked curiously

"Your such a strong young woman, it scares the hell out of me you fighting a vampire, but I know they would never let any harm come to you." He said smiling. He was proud of me. It made me feel good. I gave him a hug. "You were also pretty civil with Billy even though you two have had your arguments. The Cullen's, Peter and Char were good about it too." He said. I smiled back.

"I love you Goodnight," I said. He told me he loved me too, and I was off to bed.

**Chapter 19**

**Jasper POV**

I was running back to Bella's. I could hardly wait for the weekend, I wasn't that excited for the shopping trip. The girls were up to something. I jumped through the window and waited for my girl. Bella came walking up the stairs and came in.

"Why are you nervous Babe?" I asked. That concerned me.

"Well the bitch we took out, well I had fun playing with had a mate. The pack said 2 crossed the treaty line." She said. Damnit I thought that she wasn't mated. I didn't see any bite marks or smell another vamp. Peter and Char would have noticed.

"Okay does your dad know?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just wants him taken out. He said he was proud of me that I am a strong young woman." She said. I was shocked.

"You told him?" I asked her questioningly. She never did what I expected. She just nodded, like it was a normal day occurrence.

"He is worried about me fighting vampires but he knows you would never let any harm come to me. I would have been sent to the loony bin if I lived in a nonsupernatural home." She said laughing.

"I really didn't expect that from him. I thought he'd be mad." I said. He was never doing the expected. She must have gotten that from him. She was tired.

"Baby girl, get some sleep, I love you. We can talk about this tomorrow." I said. The major was nervous. His mate was being threatened. He would take out the threat if need. He knew his mate would want to try first.

"I love you too baby goodnight." Bell said kissing me passionately. She did that on purpose my pants were starting to tighten.

"That's not nice." I said kissing down her neck. I pushed lethargy to Charlie. I didn't need him waking up during this. She started it. I slowly stripped her and making every inch of her body feel pleasure. We slowly made love. I made her moan, and scream my name as she climaxed. She was panting by the end. I collapsed with a smile.

"I love you baby" She said smiling.  
>"I love you too. You ready to go to bed." I asked smiling. She nodded and kissed me goodnight. She tried to deepen the kiss I didn't let her. She wouldn't get any sleep if she did. It would take a lot of lethargy to knock out Charlie then. She drifted off in a deep sleep. She is my angel. I loved this girl unconditionally.<p>

I got on the phone to call Peter. This threat needed to go away. We didn't need this. He could also be used as a training tool. I don't really think Carlisle would appreciate it though. I dialed peter.

"Brother what's up?" he asked.

"Bitch Vamp had a mate, 2 crossed the treaty line. Billy told them Charlie knows about the fight." I said.

"Great, I didn't know we didn't sense anyone. I didn't see any claiming mark either. He's a fucking coward is all I got to say about him if he is her mate. He should have defended her. Bella would have had fun with that." Peter said. I'd kick his ass for that one.

"No shit, I'd defend her to my death for Bella or any family members. Peter Bella doesn't need to be fighting. She has me on my last nerve, I wanted to rip the bitch apart during the fight, but I didn't. I won't step into her fights unless it is needed." I said. He just laughed.

"I would do the same. She is your mate what do you expect." Peter said. I just growled.

" Will you let Carlisle know, I'm sure the pack will be getting a hold of us soon since Billy knows." I said. "We'll have to wait until they see a vision or your figure it out." I hated waiting.

"Yeah I have a feeling it is going to be soon." Peter said worried.

"That's what I was afraid of. He'll come to avenge his mates death." I said, just about that time Bella's emotion went haywire. She was pissed, irritated, amused and bored. Great theirs a fight coming soon. Those emotions seem to be tale tell signs. She either has a big radius or is able to connect to Alice because she is familiar or she is a seer.

"Are you mad at me?" She said.

"Peter just listen." I told him.

"Your bitch of a mate couldn't beat a human. She was pathetic. Did you two have to rob blood banks to feed?" She asked. We sat quietly, I laughed silently. She spoke her mind

"Does that hurt? Your bitch of a mate called me a weak human. You see how that turned out. I can rip you apart right now, I just don't feel like it. You just made my day. I love compliments." She said with a smile.

"Your mate likes a good fight as much as you do." Peter said laughing.

"I know that's the scary part." I said irritated.

"She is the god or wars mate. She can kick your ass if needed." Peter said chuckling.

"True and don't remind me." I said laughing.

"My mate is the god of war. He'll finish you along with my very sexy female mate. It's so hot to watch. I'm not a normal human." She said laughing. Why was she so amused.

"We are training again soon." Peter said.

"Yeah, we are." I said in agreeance. I wanted her trained as much before her fight. I knew she could defend herself but I was her mate. I worried.

"I'm still weak huh. Watch this, you won't think I'm weak." She said laughing evilly.

"Shit she's fucking evil with that laugh." He said. I laughed.  
>"It's worse in person. She'd have me cowering with that. She'd give Maria a run for her money with that laugh. She'd probably cower too." I said. I hated Maria but it was true. She was scary bitch of a vampire. Cruel as hell too. She had a laugh similar to that. It made the biggest vampire cower. I hated being around her in those moods.<p>

"No shit. Don't mention that to her. I really don't want to ever come within a state of her. Bella would probably take the challenge as a human." Peter said seriously. " I could see it."

"Yeah, that stays between us, and there is no way she is fighting her. That would be my worst nightmare to see that." I said. I never wanted her to meet Maria. It would be fun to watch her cower though. Bella wouldn't be fast either with how she treated me. "She's flowing with boredom. That's not good." I said.

"I know." Peter said. "That's normally not a good sign."

"I have a lighter. Watch, 1 finger, 2 fingers. Get the point. You're boring me. You even fighting. What you going to do now." She said.

"Damn, keep the lighters away from her when she's pissed." Peter said laughing

"No shit." I said laughing.

"That's funny you can't get to the human, or the snack your mate put it as." She said smiling.

"Baby, Love, how far do you think I can throw him." Bella said laughing.  
>"She's pulling from Em." Peter said. I agreed.<p>

"Yay, your flying. How is it?" She asked. We chuckled she enjoyed her gift a little too much at times.

"Would anyone like to finish him off. I 'm done, he's boring. Where's Jane?" she said laughing. "I want to fight Jane."

"Yes, Jane from the Volturi. I look forward to that fight. She'll get to see what her gift feels like and not be able to hurt the human." She said smiling.

"Major you're in trouble. She'll have as many challengers as you do." Peter said.

"I know." I said. I didn't look forward to that. I'd have problems not stepping in and protecting her.

"I love you too. Love, I can never get enough." She said.

"Looks like you may get a show at the end." Peter said. I was horny now.

"Maybe, we'll see." I said laughing, "You won't want to leave. You'll miss the fun times here."

"I'll miss it, but I will be happy to be home. I love you all, but I never know what Bella is going to do. It's scary at times." He said. I just laughed.

"What she scare you a little bit?" I asked.

"Hell yeah she does." He said. I just laughed.

"That's funny brother. I'll admit she can be evil. Just remember. We live with the girls. What you have seen is going to be nothing compared to when she's turned. I don't want to think about that. If she is this powerful now." I said.

"Have fun with that." Peter said. "Anyways We'll find out the details and figure this out. Alice I'm sure saw an identical vision. If she didn't that would be interesting." He said. I agreed and said bye. Her emotions calmed down. And she fell back into a deep sleep. We didn't have any answers about her gift but we had possibilities and reasons why she could see visions. She had to be in a dream state in order to see a vision. She was going to be a big handful as a newborn. I woke her up a little earlier than I would usually and said good morning.

"Baby when is the vision going to happen?" I asked her. She told me at the picnic. We'd have to change the picnic time or place. She just smiled and was amused when she told me.

"Why are you amused?" I asked.

"Dad was laughing about it. He thought it was entertaining." She said.

"He really thought it was entertaining?" I asked. She nodded smiling. "Does he just want to see what you can do?"

"No, it's better than the fight with the mate." She said laughing. My mate really liked to fight.

"Your emotions were pissed, irritated, amused, and bored." I told her. She laughed.

" I was pissed he interrupted our picnic. He irritated me because he called me a poor defenseless human who needed multiple vampires to protect her. I was amused because I threw him around like a rag doll, and I was bored because he didn't even fight back, he didn't even lunge. He was pussy." She said. I was laughing. She really didn't like being called she was defenseless. I wouldn't want to piss her off. She was bored because he didn't even lounge. Peter would laugh at that.

"Baby girl you are going to have as many challengers as I have had in a shorter time period as a newborn and I'm 100 plus in vampire years. That is a lot of challengers. I need to get home and ready for school. I love you." I told her.

"I love you too. Its self-defense, they think I am a snack." She said laughing. I just laughed. She enjoyed it way too much.

"Only you would think of it that way." I said as I kissed her and jumped out the window. I ran home quickly showered and changed. As I walked down stairs Rose and Alice were already there. Alice was amused.

"I know you know Bella had a vision, why are you so amused?" I asked Alice. Carlisle was told about the situation. I wanted to at least change the location.

"It won't work Jazz, we can't change the location. He'll come to Charlie's and try there. I don't see an outcome." She said.

"Okay, I don't understand why. We could take him out just fine their and drag him in the woods." I told her. She was even more amused.

"Purple smoke and loud crashing noises tend to attract attention." Alice said laughing." It won't scare Charlie."

"I know" I said frustrated.

"Brother for being god of war you worry too much. Bella is a shield, a very powerful one. Her dad is probably curious to see them in action. You can be by her side, just don't intervene. She likes a good challenge, as do you. Our mates are a reflection of us and they are for a good reason. Carlisle and Esme are both compassionate. Alice and Edward gifts are what pulls them together. Rose and Em like to fights as do you and Bella. Bella and Rose are fighters, and that draws them even closer. Me and Char are strategic. I have a feeling Bells will be too. "Peter said smiling. I knew he was right our mates were meant for us. I hated he was right. He just laughed, "You know I am right brother."

"You all knowing gifted brother." I said smiling.

"I don't have a gift asshole." Peter said irritated. I laughed knowing it would riel him up. He would never admit he had a gift. Everyone laughed. We talked about where we were having it. I wanted to change the location. Alice kept telling me no. She found it entertaining. We were excited but really didn't like the fact Bella was fighting again, it would be good practice for Jane and the Volturi. We were training tomorrow. She enjoyed it. We'd have to try to get her to expand her gift to multiple targets. It was time to go to school. It was Thursday, Bells would have dinner with her dad tonight and she would be here all weekend. We were going shopping and a little worried. We were to school in no time. Bella showed up a few minutes after us. She looked hot. She had a pink hot topic skirt, boots and black tank. Rose was flowing with lust.

"Rose would you rein in your lust, I'll start projecting here soon if you amp it up anymore." I told her vampire speed. She replied. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What she is dressed to kill what I could do to her in that outfit." She said smiling. Alice just smiled laughing.

"Damnit Rose, not nice." Em said.

"I didn't say I would share today." I told her. She looked at me with desperation. Bella walked up smirking looking at me. She gave me a kiss and deepened it.. She walked over to rose planning a kiss on her, the lust about made me drop to me.

"Damn Love, miss me much." She asked smiling. Bella just smiled.

"Why yes I did. I need some more loving like the other night." Bella said smiling.

"Am I not good enough now?" I asked her jokingly. I knew she needed her girl time with Rose.

"Baby you bring me great pleasure. Last night was amazing, you have to share. " She said smiling.

"Jazz you're a lucky man." Em said

"But I have to share." I said. I didn't want to share today. Angela and Ben came up laughing.

"Jazz you don't know what you have, I'd be in heaven to have a girlfriend who had a girl. I'd be happy just to watch." Ben said. Bella and Rose busted up laughing.

"There are many plusses to it. " Bella and Rose said smiling, as Bella planted a kiss on Rose's lips.

"Yes there is." I said smiling. I knew most guys lusted over Bella and Rose, even more with the idea of them together.

"Lucky man." I heard another student say. I chuckled. The warning bell rang. As we walked in the doors I swear Rose reached up Bella's skirt and grabbed her ass.

"Love at least pull me into the closet before you do that. You and Jazz are the only ones who get to see that." Bella said smiling. I swear a few of the boys jaws dropped at that. Em looked sad.

"You think Em could be invited." Rose asked innocently. There was nothing innocent about this conversation. It was only fair. I got time with his mate, not directly but he was a good sport about it.

"I think that would be fine as long as Jazz is okay with it." Bella said smiling. I nodded laughing. Em's face lit up. I chuckled we were off to class.

Class went by quickly, it was lunch in no time. When we got to Bella's locker Bella and Rose were holding hands and kissed. Jessica walked by and made a comment about it being disgusting so Bella and Rose deepened the kiss and they didn't care who was watching lust rose behind me. I saw a teacher headed their way. I wouldn't be surprised if he let them go, he was flowing with lust. The girls were in need of some girl time.

"Girls you are lucky men find that hot or your asses would be in the principal's office if not." I said laughing. They just shrugged and smiled spanking each other. Bella turned to me.

"Major would you like a spanking too?" She asked in a low tone. Angela walked up to us. She saw my expression, I wanted to jump Bella now.

"What's wrong with Jazz?" Angela asked. Bella smirked.

"Nothing he is just a little shocked." She replied laughing. My pants were becoming tighter. Damn girls.

"Were you two making out at your locker?" she asked as Ben walked up.  
>"Yeah," Rose said smiling. Ben had a similar look on his face. Bella laughed.<p>

"Those girls are evil," Ben said.

"Yep, we live with them. It's worse at home." We boys said. The girls just laughed.

"I'm so excited to go shopping this weekend." Angela said. Ben smirked.  
>"Have fun with that boys, I wouldn't want to be you." Ben said laughing.<p>

"We don't either., Peter and Char are coming too. Char is just as bad as Rose and Bella." I said he just laughed. We headed to lunch. As we got our food, we noticed Jessica wasn't her. Thank god. We went and sad down. I sent desire to Rose and Bella. I just smiled. Rose and Bella about moaned. Angela looked at them funny. I just laughed. I felt a burst of lust about five times worse. Bella just smiled. I wasn't thinking when I did that. I wanted to take her on the table.

"Nice try Jazz, backfired huh." Rose said vampire speed.  
>"Shut up." I said. She laughed. Ben looked at her questioningly.<p>

"Nothing just thought about something" she said. Edward about fell out of his chair.

"Clumsy are you." She said. "I thought vamps weren't ever clumsy" she said lowly and quick enough for vamp speed. I sometimes wonder how much of her is actually human. We all laughed, Angela and Ben laughed for different reasons. Edward wouldn't live this down. He had all eternity, especially when Peter found out. He shot a me a look, I just smiled. Lunch ended and we were off to biology. It was quiet we actually paid attention. It was amazing. Bella every once and a while pushed humor to the teacher. She enjoyed this way too much at times. Jane's in trouble if Kate ends up being their when they show up. She'll zap her for the hell of it and see how many times it takes to piss her off enough to lunge. I chuckled every time Bella sent humor. Class finally ended and last period passed by quickly. We headed out to the cars and headed home. Bella drover her truck to the house and we saw Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch.

"Anything interesting happen, Bella you are dressed to kill." Esme said. Esme was amused. She knew how I felt when she wore that style.

"No, not at all. They only made out twice today once in the parking lot and at the locker before lunch." I said laughing.

"You forgot about her telling Rose to pull her into the closet, only Jazz and Rose saw that." Alice said. They just laughed.

"Edward about fell out of his chair." Bella said. Peter walked in about that time.

"How in the hell did that happen?" He asked laughing.

"Rose was thinking about something that caught me off guard." Edward said.

"Rose was thinking about an incident with Bella." Alice said smiling. They just laughed and shook their heads.

"There's never a dull moment." Carlisle said chuckling.

"I've never known a vampire to be clumsy." Peter said. Edward was in for many jokes through his existence. Bella did some homework with Rose. I don't really know how much got accomplished after today at school. I didn't care. They needed their playtime. We went hunting. It was time for her to go to dinner with Charlie. She had changed and showered. They both came downstairs with a smile. I just laughed and sent lust to Bella. Bella sent it back. I about fell on my ass. She just smiled.

"Damn brother, I thought you would have learned by now. She will return it. Peter said laughing. I should have but I was the major, I liked pushing the limits. I just nodded.

"How much homework you get done?" Peter asked.  
>"All of it. Rose helped me." She said smirking. She had a cute tank on and low rise jeans. She had a belt that had what looked like fangs on it.<p>

"I love the belt representing are we," Em asked laughing.

"You know it." She said smiling. We all laughed. She left to go to dinner with dad. Rose and I followed her to the garage. I kissed Bella and she turned to rose deepening the kiss.

"mmm" Bella said as Rose kissed her. I knew why. We said bye and she left to have dinner with dad.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed, sorry for taking so long. I have it written out. Just been busy with school. I love your feedback. Leave a review if you have time. **


	20. Chapter 21

**A/N- I don't own any of these characters. Sorry it's been forever for an update. Just been very stressed and have been writing a lot on one of my stories. It is only about a 3****rd**** of the way done, but it has filled a full notebook and started another one. This story is close to it and not even a third done. I have a few more twists and turns for you. So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy**

**Previously on Majors Revenge**

**Jasper POV**

"Anything interesting happen, Bella you are dressed to kill." Esme said. Esme was amused. She knew how I felt when she wore that style.

"No, not at all. They only made out twice today once in the parking lot and at the locker before lunch." I said laughing.

"You forgot about her telling Rose to pull her into the closet, only Jazz and Rose saw that." Alice said. They just laughed.

"Edward about fell out of his chair." Bella said. Peter walked in about that time.

"How in the hell did that happen?" He asked laughing.

"Rose was thinking about something that caught me off guard." Edward said.

"Rose was thinking about an incident with Bella." Alice said smiling. They just laughed and shook their heads.

"There's never a dull moment." Carlisle said chuckling.

"I've never known a vampire to be clumsy." Peter said. Edward was in for many jokes through his existence. Bella did some homework with Rose. I don't really know how much got accomplished after today at school. I didn't care. They needed their playtime. We went hunting. It was time for her to go to dinner with Charlie. She had changed and showered. They both came downstairs with a smile. I just laughed and sent lust to Bella. Bella sent it back. I about fell on my ass. She just smiled.

"Damn brother, I thought you would have learned by now. She will return it. Peter said laughing. I should have but I was the major, I liked pushing the limits. I just nodded.

"How much homework you get done?" Peter asked.  
>"All of it. Rose helped me." She said smirking. She had a cute tank on and low rise jeans. She had a belt that had what looked like fangs on it.<p>

"I love the belt representing are we," Em asked laughing.

"You know it." She said smiling. We all laughed. She left to go to dinner with dad. Rose and I followed her to the garage. I kissed Bella and she turned to rose deepening the kiss.

"mmm" Bella said as Rose kissed her. I knew why. We said bye and she left to have dinner with dad.

**Chapter 20**

**Bella POV**

As I drove to the diner. I thought back to today. I was serious about the closet. Homework was fun.

_**Flashback**_

"Love I can see up your skirt." Rose said smiling. " I really like lace on you."

"Really, is it better on or off?" I asked smiling.

"Preferably off." She said as I finished up the last portion of math I had. I wanted some time with Rose. Jazz knew that. He knew we needed alone time.

"I agree." I said as I slid them off and threw them on the floor beside her. Books were pushed aside, and she was laying on top of me with her lips on mine.

"Babe I wanted to jump you this morning. I thought about the closet idea." She said I just smiled.

"I wasn't joking about that. I was serious." I said she had a wicked smile. She crashed her lips to mine again. I licked her bottom lips. She granted me access. She tasted like apples and cinnamon. Our tongues fought for dominance. I had to break the kiss. I had to breathe.

"Do I need to be quiet?" I asked. She shook her head smiling.

"Everyone is gone and Em and I's room has a little more padding to muffle noises. I want to make you scream in pleasure. She said smiling. I liked that idea.

"My girl a little loud is she." I asked. She nodded and smiled as she started kissing down my neck. It felt amazing. It was different feeling with Jazz. I could only explain it as a woman's touch. Jazz definitely knew his way around my body too. She looked at me and smiled pulling my shirt off. I took hers off too. I needed to see them and play with them. It wasn't a want it was a need. She took off my bra as she trailed kisses on my collarbone. She threw it on the floor. I cupped her breasts and played with her nipples as she sucked and nibbled on my nipples. We were both moaning. I wanted her fingers and tongue on my folds. She slowly kissed her way down my stomach. She slowly slid 1 finger inside. She watched my reaction. Her face lit up. I had pleasure flowing off me. I moaned.

"I see you like that." She said plunging a second one in slowly pumping. She kissed her way back up crashing her lips to mine. She didn't asked for permission. She was forceful yet gentle. I love it. We both fought for dominance. I was panting as she sped up the speed. I was close she smiled. I screamed her name in pleasure. She pulled my legs apart as she continued to pump tracing her tongue up my thigh. She hit my sweet spot and lapped it up when her tongue flicked my clit I came again. She delved in again taking it all. I was coming down off my orgasm. She traced her fingers along my nipples she ran her tongue tracing where she ran her fingers licking the last little bit. I was moaning and panting.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said as I crashed my lips to hers rolling her on her back. "I like a little force."

"I'm glad," I said as I started kissing down her neck. I licked, sucked and flicked her nipples. She moaned and squirmed. I plunged 2 fingers inside and slowly pumped.

"Faster Baby please." She moaned.

"Anything for you Princess." I said, as I did she came. I bit her neck, and I bit hard. I let go and lapped up the juices. They were amazing. I nibbled on her clit. She came again screaming my name. I enjoyed flicking her clit as she came. I lapped up her sweet nectar again licking my fingers when I was done.

"How was it?" I asked. She smiled.

"Amazing, you can't tell me that was your first time." She said smiling.

"Yeah actually it was, and sorry for biting you. It was an urge to." I told her and her face lit up.

"Well damn baby your amazing, and that would be the mating call, you wanted to claim me as your mate. That's what Jazz feels. I wanted to too, but neither of us can at this point. When you are turned we can. It's not just once that it can happen. It can happen each time." Rose said showing me her single mark. I noticed it but wasn't sure.

"Beautiful Babe." I said smiling. It was a beautiful mark.

"Shower babe?" She asked. I nodded and she picked me up and walked me to the bathroom. She started the water.  
>"You taste divine. You're gorgeous." I told her smiling.<p>

"Thank you. I could say the same thing about you." She said as she crashed her lips to mine lifting me into the shower. The mix was amazing. I wanted more but knew time was limited. Her hands trailed my body sliding 2 fingers inside pumping hard and fast. I came quickly. She dropped to her knees and lapped up the juices. She smiled when she stood up.

"I love you Baby" I said.

"I love you too." She said as I deepened the kiss.

"If you want to make it to dinner you'll need to stop or we'll be in my room all night. No boys allowed." She said chuckling. I broke the kiss sadly.

"Okay love," I said smiling. We washed each other and got dressed. I loved the outfit she looked hot herself. I understood the need for Jazz to claim me. It was extremely hard to resist. I couldn't stop myself.

_**End of Flash back**_

I was to the diner in no time. I saw the cruiser. I pulled in next to it and went in. Dad smiled. He laughed at the Vampire belt.

"I wonder about you sometimes," He told me laughed.

"What it's the new trend. Vampires are hot." I said smiling. Only he would know the truth about that statement.

"Yeah, Yeah what you want for dinner? What's got you so happy. I see you changed." She said questioningly.  
>"I'll just have soup and salad. I am happy because I got to spend some time with Rose doing homework, and yeah I changed. I thought I'd look nice for you." I said smiling.<p>

"Okay, I am glad you got some time alone with Rose." He said smirking.

"Yes all my homework is don't too." I said laughing, knowing what he meant. He didn't care. He was happy I was happy.

"I'm sure she's very smart and huge help. How was your day?" he asked. I told him about Jessica. He just laughed about the teacher. Dinner arrived. We talked a little more. He was getting tired.

"You okay dad." I asked. He nodded.

"Just weak. I'm feeling the effects of treatment more." He said.

"Do I need to stay with you tonight or you going to Billy's. If I don't stay I prefer you be at Billy's." I told him. It worried me. I didn't want anything to happen if he stayed alone.

"I'll go to Billy's" he said. I agreed it would be good.

"Okay, let's take the cruiser home and I'll drive you out there. Maybe I will come get you in the car on Sunday." I told him. He smiled at that. We finished eating and got it paid. As I drove dad to the Res after dropping the cruiser off.

"Dad have you thought about being changed." I asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to start a war between Wolves and Vampires though." He said something clicked. I smiled.

"Actually, it's possible not to. Peter and Char aren't part of the Cullen Coven. Neither is Jazz he is Coven leader of the Whitlock coven, Peter just fills in since he has been residing at the Cullen's waiting for me." I said. "It wouldn't break the treaty. Cullen's can't bite a human, doesn't mean Peter and Char can't. That's their main food source."

"You have a good point. I will definably think about it. I don't want to miss your life, or existence actually. I'm not sure how to feel about the whole blood as food thing though." He said laughing. I laughed.

"I understand if you don't. They don't want to lose you either. I will talk to them about it. If they took you out of Forks you should be fine. We wouldn't be able to return for a while. It would be worth it." I said smiling as I pulled into Billy's driveway. He got out. Billy and Jake was there to meet us.

"I love you sweetie. Have fun this weekend. Don't cause too much trouble to the boys." Dad said. I laughed about that we were shopping this weekend.

"I would never do that. I love you too dad." I told him smiling. They all laughed.

"Right Bella, we know better than that." Jake said laughing. I was driving back to the Cullen's. It was getting late. My phone beeped.

_**Meet at the treaty line, you'll see our cars.**_

_**A**_

I saw their cars. They were waiting for me. Jazz kissed me. We started walking into the woods and threw me on his back and we started running. I take it we have a meeting with the wolves. We were there in a few minutes. I loved running. I saw horse sized wolves.

"Carlisle, "a boy who looked about 18 said.

"Sam." He said back.

"Why do you have Bella with you?" Sam asked.

"She is staying with us this weekend." Carlisle replied he sounded irritated.

"I just dropped my dad off at Billy's." I told him. The wolves didn't expect me to speak. That pissed me off.

"Don't piss Bella off please." Edward said looking at one of them with a warning look. I chuckled. They talked about what was going on with the one vampire and that I took out the female.

"She what." Sam said pissed.

"I did, you heard them right. I kicked her ass." I said smiling.

"Don't call her a defenseless human please. I can't stop her." Jazz said. I just smiled.

"She is a human, how in the hell did she defeat her and why can't you stop her?" Sam asked.

"I'm a shield, vampires bounce off of me. It's a lot of fun. I can throw them around like a rag doll. It's boring only fighting one." I said laughing.

"She alright?" Sam asked hesitantly.  
>"Yeah she's fine. She's my mate she likes a fight as much as I do." Jazz said smiling.<p>

"Okay" Sam said. Carlisle laughed and shook his head.

"I'll clarify a little bit for you. She can block physical and mental attacks. She can do amazing thing." Carlisle said. "She can use others powers by pulling that persons gift. That would be the reason it would be difficult to stop her. She can cause as much pain as Jazz can if she wants."

Sam nodded. We talked more about the plan. I had first dibs on him. I just smiled. We headed back. Jazz jumped in my truck and headed to the house. When we got their we started the family meeting. Two big things happened in the past week. I had a vision and I kicked a vampires ass and now yet again I will do it Sunday. We talked about training, the vision and how I did what I did. They found it amazing I could concentrate on two things and it still be effective. Most vampires could only fight 1 target with their gift or a whole group. Peter thought that since Jazz could differentiate from a target or a group I could do it shielding him and expanded it. It was possible. We were going to work on multiple targets using multiple gifts. I was excited. Carlisle ended the family meeting and drifted off to sleep in Jazz's lap

Rosalie POV

Tonight was great with Bella. It was much needed and damn was she a vixen. She truly felt what Jazz fells every time he wants to claim her. Carlisle was in his office. He told me to come in.

"What's on your mind Rose?" He asked questioningly. He knew I didn't come to him if I didn't need to.

"Bella has more of a mating instinct than we thought." I told him. He looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked quizzically

"We were intimate and she claimed me. She apologized and said she couldn't stop herself as if it were an instinct." I told him.

"Okay she definitely does have it then. Has she tried to claim Jazz?" He asked.

"I am not sure." I told him curiously.

"Is it alright if Jazz joins in the conversation?" he asked. "You brought up some interesting information,"

I nodded and Jazz came up. She hadn't tried.

"She's bitten me before, that was in the beginning. Possibly it was instinctual and she didn't realize it." Jazz said as he looked like he was in thought.

"Possibly it could be, she has waited to be with Rose. It could have built up the urge to claim her, but with you Jazz she claimed you. She understands now how hard it is for you not to claim her. How difficult is it for you two not to claim her?" He asked.

"Very difficult." We both said.

"All 3 or you have the calls of mates. Jazz you have the pull to Bella and Bella to you. Rose you need to have contact at all times with her. Bella feels the need to touch you. Today was probably her breaking point and needed to claim you. Explaining the school day and intimacy." Carlisle said it made sense. "I'll talk to Bells tomorrow if she is comfortable with it."

Jazz and I nodded. I had no doubt she would be. It was Bella. Carlisle's phone rang. We needed to meet the pack. We took a few cars and headed out to meet. Alice texted Bella. She showed up a few minutes later. We had our talk with them. They couldn't believe she beat a vampire, I was amused. The family meeting was the usual, and Bella drifted off to sleep. Jazz was going hunting with Em. I packed her to my room and cuddled with her. She started tossing and turning. I tried waking her up. She wasn't waking up, she only fought harder. She calmed down and snuggled back into me. Alice came in.

"She had a vision. She is fine. We need to Train. Volturi are coming sooner. Vampires mate went to Volterra and told them. That's what she just witnessed. He was dismembered for not protecting his mate, but he wasn't killed because he had knowledge. He is going to be put back together in a short time. Its mid-summer when they show up." Alice said worried. I didn't like that she worried about this.

"About 6 months then." I said, she nodded.

"Why are you worried?" I asked hesitantly. Maybe I didn't want to know.

"I think they are part of Volturi." Alice said scared. Shit, that's not good. Bella just took out a Volturi member either they will want her as a guard or dead. Either way it was going to be a fight.

"Go tell Carlisle." I said. "I'm sure Peter's gift is telling him something."

Peter and Char came in about that time.

"It's not a gift and all I know is that we need to be prepared." He said. We just laughed at his irritation. Jazz and Em showed up a few hours later. They were informed. Jazz wasn't happy.

"There's something in the field and Bella will find it. Let's train out there today. She'll find it in the process. If we wait he'll find it. And it'll be proof that she's dead. Felix won't be able to track her but they will be able to smell a human scent if he gets it and brings it back. " Peter said. "It'll prolong the timing if he is destroyed."

We all agreed. Bella woke up about 7:30.

"Morning love." I said smiling.

"Morning Babe," she said. She looked down. I changer into comfy clothes. I went to kiss her. She shook her head.

"Morning breath." She said running to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and came back out. She passionately kissed me.

"Is Jazz back?" She asked worried.

"How'd you know he left other than he didn't wake up with you?" I asked.

"The pull, I feel it in my sleep evidently." She said.

"Yes he is, we know about the vision. Peter and Jazz want to train today in the field where you met the bitch vampire." I told her she nodded.

"Shower or Breakfast first?" I asked she wanted breakfast. We went down stairs when she got some sweatpants on. Jazz gave her kisses good morning.

"I know what's planned today. I look forward to training" she said smiling Esme brought her an omelet and toast with orange juice. We left as soon as she was showered and dressed. We ran to the field. She was on Jazz's back. As we approached the field she tensed. I smelt another vampire. I didn't recognize his scent.

"Bells how did you sense that?" Peter asked as we were approaching the field. Bella shrugged. We took off toward the scent. We found him. He had something shiny. I understood why now Bella would find it. Bella wasn't exactly training like normal.

"A human." He said happily "And Vampires"

"Yeah, so anyways you the coward who calls himself the bitches mate?" Bella said pissed. Shit this is going to be a long fight.

"Let her go Jazz. Let her try we are training today and we are here for a reason. He may be why." Peter said with reassurance. Jazz reluctantly let her go.

"I'll be okay." Bella said reassuringly also. He was still worried. The Vampire looked at him curiously and started laughing.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. I hope it was worth the long wait. Hope you had a wonderful weekend and an awesome week ahead. I love feedback. Leave a review if you have time. I love hearing from you. **


	21. Chapter 22

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I am sorry its been so long for an update. I started watching vampire diaries and reading the books so I have been writing but it just hasn't been getting on the computer. I have a few more chapters already written out. I love to hear your feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Rosalie POV**

"Morning Babe," she said. She looked down. I changer into comfy clothes. I went to kiss her. She shook her head.

"Morning breath." She said running to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and came back out. She passionately kissed me.

"Is Jazz back?" She asked worried.

"How'd you know he left other than he didn't wake up with you?" I asked.

"The pull, I feel it in my sleep evidently." She said.

"Yes he is, we know about the vision. Peter and Jazz want to train today in the field where you met the bitch vampire." I told her she nodded.

"Shower or Breakfast first?" I asked she wanted breakfast. We went down stairs when she got some sweatpants on. Jazz gave her kisses good morning.

"I know what's planned today. I look forward to training" she said smiling Esme brought her an omelet and toast with orange juice. We left as soon as she was showered and dressed. We ran to the field. She was on Jazz's back. As we approached the field she tensed. I smelt another vampire. I didn't recognize his scent.

"Bells how did you sense that?" Peter asked as we were approaching the field. Bella shrugged. We took off toward the scent. We found him. He had something shiny. I understood why now Bella would find it. Bella wasn't exactly training like normal.

"A human." He said happily "And Vampires"

"Yeah, so anyways you the coward who calls himself the bitches mate?" Bella said pissed. Shit this is going to be a long fight.

"Let her go Jazz. Let her try we are training today and we are here for a reason. He may be why." Peter said with reassurance. Jazz reluctantly let her go.

"I'll be okay." Bella said reassuringly also. He was still worried. The Vampire looked at him curiously and started laughing.

**Chapter 21**

**Rosalie POV**

"You need protection from a human that's fucking hilarious." The vamp said laughing at Jazz. Bella just smiled.  
>"Actually he doesn't. He's the god of war. You are my training tool." Bella said smiling. We just kept our mouths shut. Bella was pissed. Bella walked up to him stopping a few feet way. Jazz was on edge. Peter and Char put their hands on his shoulder. If they though he wouldn't rip them apart, they were thinking incorrectly.<p>

"The most feared vampire" He asked. Bella just laughed.

"Ding, Ding, Ding. Aren't you a fucking genius." Bella said with a smile. We chuckled. That was the Bella we knew.

"She's just fucking with him now." Jazz said lowly. We nodded.

"Don't you pull that tone with me. You are a weak little human. You didn't kill her they did. I'm not her mate. I do know her mate and he's coming for you." The vamp said laughing. I looked at Alice and she nodded. I walked up to Bella kissing her.  
>"Love, kick his ass." I said, "He's pushing my buttons."<p>

Bella laughed. "Anything for you."

She turned her back to him. Jazz about got out of Peters hold when he lunged at Bella. It was like he was hitting a brick wall. Bella grabbed him by the neck lifting him up.

"Weak little human?" She said she was pissed. She sent pain. He was convulsing in her hands. He dropped what was in his hands. It was the Volturi crest. Alice was right. She walked back handing it to Carlisle. She let of the pain he tried running. He was cowering to her. As she made her way back to her. She just nonchalantly walked back to him. She ripped the crest from his neck. She just smiled.

"You won't be needing this." She said as she put it in her pocket. "What do you want me to try today? I'll keep him alive for a while to practice multiple targets." She said smiling. She was irritated yet amused.

"Go ahead baby girl." Jazz said smiling.

"What's your name?" Bella asked. He didn't respond right away. He just looked at her amused.

"I am not telling you bitch." He said. Jazz just laughed. He didn't like his mate being insulted but he knew he was going to pay for that one.

"I love compliments. I'll ask you one more time before I start ripping off limbs." Bella said smiling. Shit she's completely gone. Her eyes were pitch black. This Bella had never fully shown herself.

"Our sire would cower." Char said.

"Don't mention that to her. Especially now. She would probably want to use her as a training tool too." Peter said.

"Maria mode?" Char asked chuckling.

"No shit." Peter said. "I haven't seen a look like that since the vampire wars."

Jazz nodded.

"I know you're fucking Volturi. What's your name?" Bella asked again. She wasn't playing anymore.

"They'll notice I'm gone. They'll come after you." He said smiling. Bella smirked.

"Do I look like a give a fuck. I am not afraid." She said. Ripping off his hand. He screamed in pain. She laughed. She's gone nuts.

"You think their doing this? I have a mind reader, seer, empath and one that has a gift of knowing. Last but not least I can pull strength." She said grinning.

"Your read my mind." He asked screaming in pain. Of all she said he asked that, he was stupid.

"Yes I did." She said. "What's your name?"

She had even more authority in her voice. He shook his head. Another hand came off. He screamed again. She continued until his arms were gone.

"Do you want to answer her question or lose more limbs? " I asked him walking up and kissing her once again.

"I love you too," she said smiling. He looked scared.

"Yeah, I'm her mate too." I said He wasn't screaming in pain he was scared.

"Mates?" He asked curiously, "Female mates?" She nodded smiling. He still refused to answer the question. I walked back to the family shaking my head. They just laughed.

"He doesn't know who he's fucking with." Jazz said laughing. The vampire was down to his torso and head. She was bored.

"Can someone get him a deer? He's really weak. I hear they taste amazing." She said. She knew damn well we hated deer. They didn't taste great. They soothed our thirst but Elk or Mountain lion was better.

"Fuck you, I am not drinking a deer. You I'd love to drain." He said. She just laughed.

"Yes you are, and well that isn't an option. I am not on the menu." She said giggling. She turned to Jazz.

"Baby will you fuse back together. He still hasn't answered my question." She said smiling.

"I would love to. May I help you too?" He asked. She had an evil grin.

"Yes Major, You may." Bella said. We were in trouble. He was in full major mode. Peter had a look.

"Shit." Peter said

"What." I asked.

"Bella and Jazz aren't coming back for a while." Peter said. "When her eyes went pitch black she was slipping in to her own major mode." I nodded. Jazz fused him back together. Alice had a few deer. Bella laughed.

"Drink." Bella said smiling. He shook his head. Jazz forced him to. His face was priceless. He was still screaming occasionally it hurt to have a single limb fused back. I don't want to know how he felt with all of them ripped off.

"Fine Bitch. It's Santiago." He said. She nodded.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Hopefully it wouldn't take so long for him to answer. I think he got the point. Jazz wasn't leading the interrogation. He knew she was in control.

"Does she need to repeat the process again?" He asked. He look even more scared. The god of war spoke.

"I was to scout out the area and retrieve the crest." He said.

"Good boy, now that wasn't so hard after all." She said smiling an evil smile. I chuckled.

"Is there anything else I need to practice?" Bella asked. "He's boring me."

The vampire looked appalled at that statement. Jazz asked her to try pushing fear and throw him around. I knew she could.  
>"Good thing, she can draw off others energy." Peter said. "We'll be here awhile. Did we bring any food?"<p>

"No, do I need to get some?" Esme asked. Peter nodded and Esme was off to get her some food. Bella did as Jazz asked. She didn't quite get it the first time. Santiago laughed.

"Not so talented are you." He said Bella got it the second time. Jazz decided that was enough of that.

"Drop your shield." He said.

"Oh hell no. What the hell is he doing?" I asked Peter. Peter gave me a warning look. Bella did and responded confidently.

"I'm letting him go. Run across the field first." He said, and she did. We were all scared. He let him go. He lunged and he hit a brick wall only about a foot and a half away.

**Jasper POV**

I was in full major mode. I let him go and he hit her shield within a foot and a half of her. I kept having her expand her shield until it was a 7 foot radius. She couldn't do it after a few tries. She got it quite a ways.  
>"Major." My captain said.<p>

"Permission to speak." I said.

"She still is human. Esme has food for her. It's about lunch." He said. I agreed and took Isabella's hand and waked back to my captain and lieutenant along with the Cullen family. Esme handed her a sandwich, chips and water. I kept him in pain. He sat there in agony. He lunged at her. He tried to hurt my mate. My captain addressed me again about dismissing the Cullen's excluding Rose. I dismissed them and asked if Emmett would stay. He agreed and I thanked him. They all said goodbye and headed home. Rose, Em , my captain and Lieutenant were left. During the next few hours she succeeded with 3 targets. She sent humor rather than fear to Em and Rose. The vampire found it rather disturbing when Bella just laughed as she did this. She did throw them around. Em found it rather entertaining and wanted to do it more. I laughed at him.

"Baby, I think you have trained enough for 1 day. Let's get back to the compound. Do you want to destroy him?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes major. I would." She said ripping him apart and threw the lighter in his remains. I nodded. We all stayed until the fire burnt out. Isabella's eyes turned back to a chocolate brown. She was back to Bella. I snapped out of Major mode.

"Jazz, I'm hungry." Bella said. I asked Peter to get her some more food and she ate it quickly. She was hungry.

"Sorry baby, if I scared you." I told her pulling her into me. I was sorry. I never wanted her to see me full major mode. She smiled.

"You didn't. It was like another force took a hold of me and I could only watch." She said. That sounded familiar.

"We'll work on controlling it. You ready to go home?" I asked and she nodded in response.

"Bella that was Bad ass." Em said picking her up and spinning her. She was laughing the whole time.

"I had fun. Sorry I scared you guys." Bella said. Char chuckled.

"You tore apart a vampire twice. He lunged and you just stood there. Then you expanded your shield as he tried to attack you and then could differentiate targets and movement with them. You should have been scared, not us baby girl. Jazz went into full major mode and he could be dangerous in that mode. I or Peter only talk to him in that mode and show submission. You are amazing, and you trained for 8 hours with two breaks of eating." Char said smiling. Rose kissed her Cheek.

"That was hot." Rose said. We just laughed.

"You're amazing very few newborns were able to train for 8 hours. We could hardly train for 4 hours at most with them. You doubled that no problem." Peter said proudly. It was true she was amazing.

"Peter is right, you are amazing." I said smiling.

"Let's go home and relax." Rose said happily. Bella hopped on her back and we headed home. It took a short while to get home. We were greeted as we walked in. Carlisle looked surprised to see me back to Jasper.

**Peter POV**

That was insane. She trained most of the day and wasn't tired. She never got distracted, which was amazing. When we got to the house Bella pulled the crest from her pocket, looking at it closer, and then handed it to Carlisle. She apologized again to them if she scared them.

"Bella, we have fought before it didn't scare us. Jazz worried us when he went into major mode. We know he wouldn't hurt you." Carlisle said. " But it can take days to pull him out of it sometimes.

"Bells your eyes were pitch black and you were gone. You weren't you like Jazz isn't Jazz in major mode. We learned something about your shield. You expanded your shield to amazing distance. It can take years to master your abilities. We are learning new things daily and you are learning to control them at a quick pace. Don't be afraid of scaring us. It was fun to fly." Em said smiling. We talked about what happened. Carlisle had a theory that if an enemy is around, she goes into defensive mode and snaps out of it when they are ashes. It could be a problem because she can't turn Jane into ashes. Two guards are destroyed, they'd notice if Jane didn't come back and all 4 were gone. Carlisle called Eleazar, they were coming down in a few weeks. Thank god, Char and I would not be here. I don't want to see what they could do with a succubus. We relaxed and watched some Vampire Diaries. It cracked me up what humans thought vampires couldn't do. The thought of if we had her during the vampire wars would have been interesting popped in my head. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Peter why would you think that?" Edward asked nervous.

"It would have been interesting if she were around during the vampire wars. She would have been the only human out of the grasps of the vampires." I said chuckling. Jasper smiled. "Don't repeat what Jasper is thinking please"

"Why that would challenge her. Maybe not more than Jane." Edward said.

"Very true, but no." Jasper said seriously.

"Would she really cower?" Bella asked, Damnit she pulled from Edward. This could get interesting.

"Most likely if you did what you did today and please baby girl no. Jazz would be a nervous wreck. The 3 of us don't want to be within a state of her." I said worried. Jazz looked worried.  
>"I would be a nervous wreck. Babe please don't. If you ever meet her. I 'll take her out. I don't want her touching you." He said. That was the only thing that scared him was Maria hurting her. He was hers first is how she would look at it and would kill her if she had a chance. Bella agreed and kissed Jazz. It was getting late. Her cell rang. It was Angela. Bella answered and got her address and told her what time we would be picking her up. As she hung up again not a minute later her cell rang again.<p>

"Hey Dad." Bella said happily. She was tired you could tell.  
>"How was your day?" He asked. It was interesting to say the least.<p>

"Interesting" Bella said happily.

"Why was it interesting?" Her dad asked concerned.

"I trained and fought another vampire for 8 hours." She said hesitantly.

"Wow, you had a busy day." He said. Bella was relieved.

"Yeah, I had fun." Bella said laughing. " I got to throw him around a little bit. It was a different vampire than we are waiting for but we will have him destroyed soon. How are you feeling?" Bella asked concerned. She was worried about her dad.

"Good, tired. I understand why I couldn't get a hold of you at lunch." Her dad replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad you are doing well. I Love you. I'm getting tired too." Bella said yawning.

"Love you too." Her dad replied. She hung up and Jazz and her headed off to bed to do who knows what. Night turned to day and we were going shopping soon. Oh, Joy.

**A/N- I hope it was worth the wait. Have a wonderful weekend. I love feedback. Please leave a review if you have time. **


	22. Author Note

Sorry this isn't an update. I am posting this for the readers who wanted to review chapter 21. I removed an author note moving this last chapter posted and reviews up, so if you posted on chapter 20 you wouldn't be able to post on chapter 21. I set this up for the reviewers who would like to post a review for chapter 21. I really love to hear your thoughts. Have a wonderful weekend. Enjoy your holiday weekend and god bless.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- I don't own the characters. Sorry about the author note. I just thought for the people who wanted to review could, I just realized it today on what the issue was with it. I wanted to get an update out so it wasn't too much of a letdown. I hate it when I have a A/N rather than a new chapter and get all excited. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful weekend.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Peter POV**

"Peter why would you think that?" Edward asked nervous.

"It would have been interesting if she were around during the vampire wars. She would have been the only human out of the grasps of the vampires." I said chuckling. Jasper smiled. "Don't repeat what Jasper is thinking please"

"Why that would challenge her. Maybe not more than Jane." Edward said.

"Very true, but no." Jasper said seriously.

"Would she really cower?" Bella asked, Damnit she pulled from Edward. This could get interesting.

"Most likely if you did what you did today and please baby girl no. Jazz would be a nervous wreck. The 3 of us don't want to be within a state of her." I said worried. Jazz looked worried.  
>"I would be a nervous wreck. Babe please don't. If you ever meet her. I 'll take her out. I don't want her touching you." He said. That was the only thing that scared him was Maria hurting her. He was hers first is how she would look at it and would kill her if she had a chance. Bella agreed and kissed Jazz. It was getting late. Her cell rang. It was Angela. Bella answered and got her address and told her what time we would be picking her up. As she hung up again not a minute later her cell rang again.<p>

"Hey Dad." Bella said happily. She was tired you could tell.  
>"How was your day?" He asked. It was interesting to say the least.<p>

"Interesting" Bella said happily.

"Why was it interesting?" Her dad asked concerned.

"I trained and fought another vampire for 8 hours." She said hesitantly.

"Wow, you had a busy day." He said. Bella was relieved.

"Yeah, I had fun." Bella said laughing. " I got to throw him around a little bit. It was a different vampire than we are waiting for but we will have him destroyed soon. How are you feeling." Bella asked concerned. She was worried about her dad.

"Good, tired. I understand why I couldn't get a hold of you at lunch." Her dad replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad you are doing good. I Love you. I'm getting tired too." Bella said yawning.

"Love you too." Her dad replied. She hung up and Jazz and her headed off to bed to do who knows what. Night turned to day and we were going shopping soon. Oh Joy.

**Chapter 22**

**Alice POV**

Bella was waking up. We had a few hours to pick up Ang. The shower turned on.

"Esme hold off on breakfast." I said laughing. She laughed and shook her head. About an hour later, they came down stairs. Her hair and makeup were done. Rose really enjoyed doing it for her. It gave them quiet time. I smirked as I saw Bella.

"Yes Alice, I see that smirk. I'm a hormonal teenager. Bella said. I laughed "What do you expect?"

"Bella does have a point. She is a teenager and a human." Em said laughing. Carlisle agreed. Esme handed Bella breakfast. She said t was good it smelled awful. Bella had an adorable outfit on.

"Ready to go Peter?" Bella asked smirking.

"Not even close." He responded back laughing. He knew it would be an interesting day.

"Too bad Petey, we need to go pick sweet little Angela up." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"Sweet?" he asked "That doesn't sound good."

Everyone just laughed and the girls hopped in the Volvo and boys in the Jeep making it in a short time to Angela's. Peter and Bella knocked on the door. Angela was ready to go.

"Damn girl you look hot." Bella said smiling.

"What are you talking about? You look amazing as always." Angela told Bella.

"She's right you do look amazing darling. My name is Peter." He said smirking. He knew what the accent does to women. She stuttered thank you. Bella called him an ass lowly so she couldn't hear her. He just smirked. Angela was bright red.

"No need to be embarrassed darling." He said.  
>"Chars a lucky lady." Angela said smirking. Jazz or Bella boosted her confidence. "She's got a gorgeous man and that accent is panty dropping."<p>

Peter was in shock we girls laughed. So did Jazz. The others were shocked that she would even say that. Bella just smiled at him. He stuttered thank you. Bella the smart ass mad a comment that she never knew vampires stuttered. Bella just continued to smile at him and laughing.

"Ready to go shopping Angela?" Char asked laughing.

"Yeah, I can already see today is going to be a blast." She said giggling.

"This is just the beginning" Bella said laughing. Peter shut the door and walked back to the Jeep he headed out.

"Sorry Char, I couldn't help but make that comment. How do you handle the accent?" Angela asked. Char laughed smiling.

"We kind of have an open relationship, Peter started it anyways, and the accent you were dead on. We spend a lot of time in the bedroom." Char said smiling. Bella laughed, making a comment about it being more like the woods. I smirked and so did Rose. We chatted about the places we wanted to go. We had planned to coordinate Monday. We pulled up to the Boutique for the dead. Angela laughed and commented about the name being interesting. We giggled considering she didn't know they were vamps and suited them quite well. The boys pulled up behind us. We were smirking.

"Girls, Girls, Girls. Why are you smirking?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing Baby. " Bella said giggling and kissing him. The others followed suit. Angela chuckled.

"You are like putty with your girls." She said smiling. "I hear you have an open relationship with Char. Can I spank you when you are naughty?"

Peter just stood there looking at Char pleading.

"Babe, you started this, you should know better by now." Char said laughing. Angela would do just fine today. Peter finally got his voice back.

"Yes we do darling. You could join." Peter said smirking. She had a smirk on her face as well.

"Actually I kind of want to see some girl on girl. I'm kind of curious. Maybe I'll experiment with Char. Girls only though." Angela said it with a straight face. We held our laughter in until Bella spoke.

"Damnit, I knew I forgot something." Bella said.

"What was that love?" Rose asked. Angela smiled.

"My whip, I need to spank Peter out of shock. Angela could use it too when he's naughty." Bella said smiling. We busted up laughing. We couldn't hold it any longer.

"Brother, its 5 to 4. Don't push your luck." Jazz said lowly. "Bella and Rose hasn't even started." I nodded smiling.

"Ready to go shopping?" Edward asked. We girls nodded smiling. We went into the boutique for the dead.

**Jasper POV**

Angela is a vixen. Peter could hardly believe Angele made the comment about his accent. It was true though. It made girls instantly wet. I felt mischief as we got out of the car. I questioned Bella about it. She didn't tell me. Angela cracked me up when she told him she'd rather experiment with Char. No women could resist him, is what he thought. She even said it with a straight face. These girls were on a roll. All the girls were flowing with mischief. Peters face was priceless about Bella forgetting her whip and offering it to Angela to spank him when he was naughty. Today was just starting it would be interesting. As we walked in the girl recognized Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, the new line came in. I was going to call to later. Would you like it delivered?" She asked. Angela was shocked.

"How many pieces?" He asked. There were about 25 clothing pieces and 5 pairs of shoes. We decided to grab them today. He asked Angela if she wanted a set. She was even more shocked.

"But you don't have to." She said.

"I know you girls love to coordinate. What size are you?" He asked. She answered hesitantly.

"Ang he wasn't going to take no for an answer." Alice said chuckling. Peter also ordered each piece in the store and was having it delivered. We wouldn't have enough room. I wondered if this would all fit and we had more shopping to do. Angela was still shocked.  
>"Angela are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Don't worry, its fine."<p>

"Your parents aren't going to kill you for that?" She asked. I shook my head. We headed out to the next store with bags in hand.

"Long story short is our biological parent left us each some money and it thrived over the years." I said. I had to explain somehow since we just spent over $800. Alice nodded. I pulled Bell into me as we walked. Angela just smiled.

"I love watching you two together. It's so cute." She said smiling.

"One day hopefully she will be my wife. I hope she says yes when I ask." I said smiling. I felt the love flowing from Bella.

"I am almost positive she will." Angela said giggling.

"He knows I would." Bella said smiling. I knew she would.

We headed into Boutique for babes. Each girl got a few new things. Angela insisted on paying for hers. I chuckled. If she only knew how much was in our bank accounts. We actually had to eat lunch, of all things it was McDonalds. Alice left for a few minutes and came back. She was just smiling.

"That errands done." She said. She nodded as I made my decision. Bella shrugged her shoulders. She was used to the low conversations. We were off to F-Street. Angela had no clue what she was in for. She'd fit in just fine but it would be a surprise for her. She saw where we were going.

"What are we doing here?" She asked "I can't get in. I'm not 18."

"Don't worry about it. We can get in just fine." Alice said smiling. We opened the door.

"Hey, how are you? I see you brought a few more girls. Your order arrived. I was going to call you Monday." Mike said, "Is today going to be better than last time?"

"Yes it is sweetheart." Rose said grabbing Bella's ass.

"May I ask who the new people are?" Mike asked curiously.

"I'm Char suga, this is peter. This sweet thing is Angela. "Char said spanking her.

"I told you not to spank me so hard last night. I'm still a little sore. Oops Peter didn't know that. Sorry babe for letting the secret out." Angela said. Peters jaw dropped.

"Sorry babe, I've been meaning to tell you I swing both ways." Char said with a straight face and a smile. Mike just laughed.

"You are in for an interesting trip. Those 3 can cause enough hell adding 2 more to the mix, the cashier won't last 2 minutes." He said laughing. Peter was still speechless. Bella just smiled.

"Anything new?" Em asked.

"Yeah, I requested more whips. Go try them out girls." He said laughing. "I won't kick you out. I promise. Have fun."

"We will thank you. "Angela said with a smirk.

"Let's find a whip to spank Peter out of shock." Bella said as we walked by Mike. He cracked up laughing. I heard him say something about it never being a dull moment with these girls.

**Peter POV**

How could this get any worse? The girls had the security guard eating out of their hands and he was actually encouraging it. He gave them free rein. I was fucked. I was still speechless as we made our way to the whips. They knew where everything is. Great.

"Try this one." Char said handing one to Bella. I couldn't move humanly fast enough to avoid it.

"Oww," I said. Damnit that actually hurt.

"He speaks." Angela said sarcastically and laughing. "Let me try."

Bella handed it to her. Damn girls. She spanked me. Don't get me wrong it was hot but I was horny and it wasn't nice.

"Damnit girls, That's not nice." I said. She spanked Char. I liked that.

"Do it again." I said. She did smiling looking at me. How the hell did they manage school. These girls could cause an orgy by a single prop.

"I like it. We're taking this home." Angela said laughing. Alice found one.

"Bella can I try this for our playtime?" She asked. Innocent Alice my ass. She is not innocent. The security guard walked over and laughed.

"Typical trip with these girls" he said chuckling. "I enjoy it when they come shopping. They make the day interesting. No one has ever had the nerve to actually test out the whips."

"I bet, they are little vixen." I said as Rose bent over for Bella to try one on her.

"They have a lot of the items in here." He said. My pants were getting tighter by the second.

"We like these ones." Bella said showing us 4 of them. Shit like they needed more. Jazz had the whole store in his room I'm pretty positive.

"We have plenty sweetie." Alice said sweetly to Bella.

"But Mike had them order them just for us to try out." Bella said smiling innocently looking at me.

"I thought you girls would like a bigger selection." He said Jasper laughed.

"Go put them in a pile." Rose said smiling. "Maybe we can try them out on the Ducati if Jazz is okay with that."

Right like he would say no. "Girls that would be perfectly fine I would love to watch you try out new toys." He said. Smiling

Angela was trying not to laugh. I whispered in Angela's ear, he's not joking darling. I'm still open for that offer I gave you I'd love to watch darling. She was wet again. I succeeded. The guys smiled.

"I'd love to join. Your panty dropping accent makes you irresistible." She said as she drug her fingernails down my chest and spanked me. "you got a rock hard ass to. I like that. Can we play later?"

Mike just shook his head laughing.  
>"Damn." He said. Bella changed the subject. Thank god it wasn't anything better though. We were in a porn shop. What couldn't they do that wasn't sexual?<p>

"I need a new double sided dildo." Bella said. Char needed to replace a few too. Vampire speed tends to wear them out faster.

"She's not shy, that's my girl," Rose said happily planting a kiss on Bella. We walked over to the toys and found a few. Angela was a cutie. Edward looked at me funny. Mike heard the door and went to stand guard. He wanted to watch the girls interact. Who wouldn't. He laughed walking away shaking his head.

"This one's powerful." Rose said smiling putting it on Bella's nipple. The cashier ran to the bathroom. I chuckled. He made it more than 2 minutes.

"I want 2, you and Jazz can both play with me. Thinking about you playing with my clit and Jazz playing with it inside, makes me wet." She said smiling. I felt lust, Jazz was having problems not projecting over that comment.

"Bella," Jazz said, "That's not nice."

Bella was teasing Jasper. This was a nice change. Char found a few. Each girl found 3 or 4 that they were getting. I can see why Mike said he'd have an enjoyable day. These girls put on a show and damn it was good. Bella put some flavored lube on her lips. My pants were tight as fuck and getting tighter, these girls were evil with prop more than ever here.

"Taste this one." Bella said smiling. It was a berry or something. Rose licked it off her lips as if it didn't bother her and started passionately kissing Bella.

"Girls, I want to watch can we wait until we get home. Maybe I can join?" Char asked. I knew she wanted to join. I would gladly tell her to go for it. My pants were getting even tighter an a little noticeable. Instead of kissing now they were sucking it off each other's fingers, very sensually. Edward and Jazz adjusted their pants. Angela spanked Bella

"I want to try." She asked.

"Want to try fuck me cherry flavor?" Bella asked smiling.

"I love cherries. Sounds good to me." She said. I wasn't going to think about that comment. She licked and swirled her tongue, our pants were tight as is we didn't know how much more we could take.

"Damn I never expected that from Angela." Edward said vamp speed.

"No shit, it's always the quiet ones." I said. Alice now had Bella sucking on her finger. It was interesting lube was okay and didn't taste horrible. They found 5 or 6 different kinds. We were off to outfits I would probably buy one of each. I really needed the military uniform for Char. They each picked out an outfit or two. Angela got a schoolgirl outfit. I felt bad for the boys now each of the girls had one. They thought they could be Halloween costumes. I doubt they'd make it through school in those. If they did it would be a miracle. They ran over and got matching whips in that color to accent the outfit. Accent the outfit my ass. Those were props to drive the men nuts. The boys couldn't get them to first period without them trying to jump them in the halls would be my guess. I felt sorry for the single boys and with Angela the way she can be, damn sucks to be them. They got some heels. They were hot too. They were ready to go. I was getting the tab for this. Jasper made a comment about them flowing with mischief.

"What more can they do?" I asked. Edward looked scared.

"Don't ask that question." He said worried.

"Peter you'll love what's coming up next." Alice said lowly. The girls laughed. Not good.

Bella picked up a penis sucker.

"Do you have any oral classes? I am always up to learning new things." She said smiling sweetly.

"Nooo," the guy said stuttering. Mike came over laughing.

"I'm great at eating a girl out, and I've had no complaints about oral on my man. I just want to see if there are any techniques I didn't know." She said throwing a 10 at the guy and opened up the sucker. Bella started sucking on the sucker as if it was the real thing. Oh my god. Jazz about moaned. Was she that good? Edward looked at me laughing and shaking his head like seriously why are you asking that.

"See, I can't get it all the way down and I would like to learn a few more techniques." She said as she ran her tongue up the sucker looking at Jazz. I couldn't take it much longer. My zipper was about to burst. Rose took the sucker.

"Well I keep telling you to slowly with the tip of your tongue and run your tongue in a circle, but you never listen to me." Rose said with a straight face. My god. There spawns of the devil.  
>"What do we owe?" I asked. I needed out of here. He gave us the total, it ended up being like $1,500. It was a cheap trip for the girls.<br>"Girls, if you would like I can talk to the boss about classes and get the idea of classes going. Maybe you girls can teach a spanking one." Mike said laughing. "Jasper don't forget the tie downs."

"We'd love that." Bella said. Rose smiled happily. Jazz got the tie downs and I bought the extras. They looked fun.  
>"Girls, I'm glad the suction cup ones held up long enough." Mike said, Jasper was trying not to laugh. That wasn't good. Bella sighed. Shit.<p>

"No, she broke them, it's not as fun if you can tie her up. She squirms too much." Bella said seriously. Jazz and Edward chuckled. They knew that was coming. I was in shock. How do they keep a straight face saying that? Mike laughed.

"Well girls, I'm sorry to hear that, you two must play rough with them. Are we delivering again." He asked laughing.  
>Yes, put that charge on the tie downs. Angela grab yours out so you can take it with us." Jazz said she did. They had their address on file. We finally made it out of there. We said bye and we'd see Mike around 5or 6. Jazz laughed as he made a comment about Esme being happy to see him. I didn't ask.<p>

Angela started laughing when we were out of earshot of the store.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"That was the funnest shopping trip I have been on. I like shopping with you guys. There's never a dull moment. After this trip no trip will compare." Angela said laughing. Yeah they didn't do ordinary shopping trips.  
>"Yeah we like to spice it up." Rose said smiling. "As you noticed Mike the security guard lets us get away with most anything."<p>

"I noticed. I liked playing with the whips." Angela said smiling.

"I wouldn't have guessed. I said chuckling.

"We should go to Seattle next time. "Bella said with a smile.

"Thank god I live in Texas. I don't know if I can handle Seattle with you girls." I said. Angela smirked. Bella and Rose chuckled. Why did I have to say that.

"Is it true, everything is bigger in Texas?" Angela asked. Char was smiling. Fuck, I could work with this.

"Wouldn't you like to know sweetheart. I thought you were only interested in Char." I said smiling. Angela blushed. I didn't know she did that.

"I'm sure I can find out another way. There's another Texan here." She said smiling at Bella. Bella just smiled and acted innocent.

"I got my answer."

I just shut up after that. We made our way to the car with our bags.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the shopping trip. I have a little more of the day left of the shopping trip. I love feedback and please review if you have time. Have a wonderful weekend. God Bless the Veterans and current soldiers serving in the military not just this weekend but every day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N-I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I have more written. Have a wonderful rest of the week and weekend. I am excited for the weekend. Breaking dawn is coming out. So I will be off for the weekend. **

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Peter POV**

"Girls, I'm glad the suction cup ones held up long enough." Mike said, Jasper was trying not to laugh. That wasn't good. Bella sighed. Shit.

"No, she broke them, it's not as fun if you can tie her up. She squirms too much." Bella said seriously. Jazz and Edward chuckled. They knew that was coming. I was in shock. How do they keep a straight face saying that. Mike laughed.

"Well girls, I'm sorry to hear that, you two must play rough with them. Are we delivering again." He asked laughing.  
>Yes, put that charge on the tie downs. Angela grab yours out so you can take it with us." Jazz said She did. They had their address on file. We finally made it out of there. We said bye and we'd see Mike around 5or 6. Jazz laughed as he made a comment about Esme being happy to see him. I dint ask.<p>

Angela started laughing when we were out of ear shot of the store.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"That was the funnest shopping trip I have been on. I like shopping with you guys. There's never a dull moment. After this trip no trip will compare." Angela said laughing. Yeah they didn't do ordinary shopping trips.  
>"Yeah we like to spice it up." Rose said smiling. "As you noticed Mike the security guard lets us get away with most anything."<p>

"I noticed. I liked playing with the whips." Angela said smiling.

"I wouldn't have guessed. I said chuckling.

"We should go to Seattle next time.: "Bella said with a smile.

"Thank god I live in Texas. I don't know if I can handle Seattle with you girls." I said. Angela smirked. Bella and Rose chuckled. Why did I have to say that.

"Is it true, everything is bigger in Texas?" Angela asked. Char was smiling. Fuck I could work with this.

"Wouldn't you like to know sweetheart. I thought you were only interested in Char." I said smiling. Angela blushed. I didn't know she did that.

"I'm sure I can find out another way. There's another Texan here." She said smiling at Bella. Bella just smiled and acted innocent.

"I got my answer."

I just shut up after that. We made our way to the car with our bags.

**Chapter 23**

**Jasper POV**

Today was interesting to say the least. Were pretty much used to the girls antics. Peter on the other hand wasn't. Angela is a little vixen and fit in just fine with the girls. As we made out way to the car. Angela handed Peter some cash. He refused.

"Don't worry about it." Peter said smiling.

"But…" She tried finishing. Peter put his finger on her lips. She looked at Char. Char laughed and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Peter said. She was looking at him questioningly.

"You're freezing." She said. Peter just smiled. How was he going to get himself out of this?

"Poor circulation, sweetheart. I'm always this cold." He said. "You had fun that's all that matters."

"Thank you then." Angela said sincerely.

"Your very welcome sweetheart." Peter said back smiling. Edward had a look on his face that was hilarious. We were at the car. We jumped in the Jeep. As we were driving back, I was curious to what Edward heard.

"What were you thinking?" I asked Peter. He laughed.

"All the new toys and what the 3 of us could do. Can she come down for Spring Break?" he asked. What the hell was he thinking bringing her down, she would find out for one and two we didn't need more torture. She was a torture queen just like the other girls.

"Oh my, it doesn't surprise me though. No, we are not, we are in enough trouble with the 4 girls. She won't do it." I said laughing. The girls really performed today. They were naughty. I can't look the same at Angela now. She's another Alice. She acts sweet and innocent but really isn't. We were going to follow the girls to drop Ang off. Peter got out of the car. Bad move. Those girls were flowing with mischief. I just laughed as he got out.

"Sweetheart, it was nice to meet you. Maybe before we leave we all can get together again." Peter said walking her to the door along with Bella. Bella was laughing lowly. What the hell did they have planned.

"Maybe, it sounds fun." Angela said with a smile. I couldn't see all that went on but I did see her spank him and whisper thank you in his ear. I could feel a shot of desire. What the hell did she do? Bella was laughing under her breath again. What did the girls plan was all our questions. Peter came back quickly with eyes black as night as Bella handed the bags of hers to Angela. Bella walked back smirking.

"What the hell did she do?" Em asked looking at his eyes.

"Damn girls. First I thought she was going to kiss my cheek, no she kissed me on the lips, and nibbled on my lower lip as I tried to deepen it she stopped the kiss. Next she blew in my hear whispering thank you and nibbling on my ear lobe as she ran her hand up my thigh. Now I am horny as hell and I need Char to relieve an issue that Angela caused." Peter said frustrated. I laughed.

"A human did all this? I never knew a human girl could make you so sexually frustrated." I said laughing.

"Fuck off Jazz. Bella did the same to you. What is with these girls? They are vixen. I have never wanted a human so badly to join." Peter said even more frustrated.

"I know Char wouldn't mind." Edward said laughing as we pulled into the driveway. We beat the girls' home and parked. Peter's eyes were still adjusting. Damn she did a number on him. Esme was cooking. Carlisle smiled as we walked in and the girls followed. Carlisle asked how shopping was and laughed seeing Peters eyes. The girls of course answered amazing.

"Wow Peter, what has you so frustrated?" Carlisle asked laughing.

"Angela. She's a little firecracker and complete tease." Peter said as his eyes finally adjusted.

"I am not going to ask what she did. She's sweet and innocent in my eyes and the ministers daughter. What could she possibly do that got you so riled up?" Carlisle said.

"She's the ministers daughter. Believe me, she's a tease as much as Bella and Rose are." Peter said laughing," I didn't expect her to be the minister's daughter."

"He thinks she's a cutie." Alice said laughing. Carlisle shook his head, he knew what that meant.

"How does Char feel about this?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"I am perfectly fine with it. She is a cutie." Char said smiling. Esme rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Mike will be her about 6" Alice told Esme. Esme laughed.

"How much bedroom stuff do you need?" Carlisle asked appalled.

"Peter and Char got most of it." I told them smiling. They only answered oh, with a scared look.

"And the girls got the new stuff from the boutique for the dead. I got a set for Angela." Edward said smiling. Bella pulled out one of the skirts. Carlisle laughed.

"I doubt the boys will make it through the day with those on." Carlisle said laughing.

"They won't make it through the day." Esme said correcting him laughing. The girls smiled.

"We all can match." Bella said smiling. Esme just laughed.

"I'm sure you already have it planned." Carlisle said chuckling. We went to put the clothes up in the girl's closet. Bella and I were alone.

"Sweetheart, Peter wants Angela to come during spring break." I told her laughing. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"No way in hell. Peter is not going to corrupt her." Bella said laughing.

"Sweetheart, I hate to tell you this her little stunt at the door wasn't a sweet and innocent move. It was quite daring. I'm surprised Peter held up as long as he did." I said chuckling. "She's a little vixen and Peter wants her to join very badly. His desire level would have knocked me over if I wasn't sitting down when she was at the doorstep. I heard what she did."

"I know. It was Char's idea. We vetoed the idea of her biting his shoulder. It was actually her idea. "Bella said smiling.

"Char planned that knowing how he would react. She is lucky he didn't try to take her on the doorstep. That would have been a great sight for her parents." I said laughing.  
>"That's why we told her he likes biting but told her we couldn't guarantee him not dragging her to her bedroom and not leaving for a while and her parents may be there. Char was fine with it." Bella said smiling. She didn't care if he did.<p>

"Yeah, he's far from shy. That doesn't surprise me with Char though. She'd probably encourage it." I said laughing. She finished putting away the clothes and laid on the bed. She pulled out her phone and called her dad. I laid beside her stroking her hair as she talked on the phone, she was worried about him.

"Would Peter and Char change dad?" She asked. I was caught off guard. She had a sad look. "Never mind I asked."

"Baby girl you just caught me off guard. I think they would. You'd have to ask them. Did he ask about it?" I asked her.

"I suggested it. He just doesn't want to start a war between vamp and wolves." Bella said with a smile.  
>"I love you baby. You are so smart a loophole you found. They'd have to take him to Texas to change him if they did." I said. Peter heard it and the door opened with his hands on his eyes. Bella laughed.<p>

"Are you decent?" He asked smirking. Bella laughed again and answered.

"Good, we would love to rather than drain him. It's his choice. I won't make it for him." Peter said smiling. "Jazz is right. We'll have to take him to Texas."

Bella nodded smiling. "Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It would be an honor. Your dad has become like family, I don't want you to lose your father." Peter said with a smile. Bella got up and hugged Peter as tight as she could. Of course, he had to make a comment about her squishing him. It was nice to see, they may banter back and forth but they did both care about each other like family. "You're my brother's girl, to be wife. You are going to have the same venom flowing through you as Char and I making us family. We would do whatever you need."

Char smiled, "Told you he's a sweetie."

Bella nodded and walked up giving Char a hug and walking back to me lying on the bed. I pulled her into me.

"He does care." I said smiling. Bella nodded smiling back. They nodded and left shutting the door. Bella wanted to wear a new outfit, Alice was rubbing off on her. She pulled on a skirt. I liked it a lot. It had pink ties on the sides and she wore a black shirt with ties on the side along with heels.

"You look edible. I hope that isn't a school outfit." I said smiling. I wouldn't make it through the day if she had it on. "I wonder who will pull you in the closet first."

I heard a truck pull up. Mike must be here. We walked downstairs. Esme got the door.

"Hello again." Mike said smiling.

"Hello Mike. How are you?" Esme asked laughing.

"Great, I need Jasper's signature. I'm also talking to the boss to see if they can start classes." He said.

"Classes? They don't have to do with popsicles and banana's do they?" Esme said laughing. He nodded. She shook her head laughing.

"Thank you, we look forward to it." Bella said smiling. Carlisle laughed at that. You never knew what these girls were going to say.

"Nice outfit. Boutique for the dead?" He asked.

"Yeah, anything that's new we have delivered. We were just there at the right time to get them today." Edward said. "Each girl gets a set."

"Nice. You boys must be in heaven when they match." Mike said. Carlisle smirked.

"It's quite hilarious their reactions." Carlisle said laughing.

"I can only imagine. They can put on a show." Mike said laughing.

"Yes we can." Alice said sweetly. Sweet my ass. She was pure evil if she wanted to be. Peter nodded with a look in her eye.

"How you doing with the news your girl swings both ways?" he asked Peter. Esme laughed.

"When did you start playing both teams Char?" Esme asked smiling. She was up to something.

"When I met Angela. She's so sweet and innocent and she changed my outlook on being with a girl. It's quite fun." Char said with a smile. Peter was in shock that Esme even asked that.

"Innocent?" Mike asked.

"Yeah she really is. She is a sweetheart." Bella said.

"Somehow I wouldn't say any of you girls are sweet and innocent. I've seen what you do to these boys." Mike said laughing.

"They aren't sweet and innocent. They are far from it." Carlisle said laughing. Us boys laughed. He was telling the truth.

"Sweet and innocent is not in their vocabulary." Peter said laughing," You need any help?"

"No, you can if you want," Mike said laughing. We walked out and grabbed the bags. It only took one trip with us 5. Peter handed him $100 tip.

"Thanks man, you didn't have to. I enjoy delivering." Mike said.

"Did the girls behave decently?" Esme asked smiling.

"Do you have to ask?" Carlisle asked Esme laughing. Esme shook her head.

"This is why. They find it entertaining. Most would be mortified if they heard said what they say at times." Mike said laughing. Peter agreed and mike said bye and headed out. Esme had dinner coming out. It smelled awful. Bella said it tasted wonderful. Bella still had her skirt on. I wanted to take her upstairs and do very naughty things to her. She knew it. I asked to take her on a walk.

"Baby," I asked.

"Yeah," She said confused.

"You excited about tomorrow." I asked

"Yeah, I am the whole family will be together. I'm glad you don't have to hide who you are." She said smiling. We didn't have to keep up the façade for him. It was nice.

"Me too. I love you." I said smiling pulling her into me.

"I love you too." She said as she crashed her lips to mine. We fought for dominance with our tongues. Sending waves of desire to each other.

"Baby do you want this here or in the bedroom? I'll take you here and now. I am fond of your outfit and it's going to start raining soon." I told her she smirked.

"I'll wait. I just wanted to do that." She said smiling.

"Tease," I told her as she ran her hand up my thigh stroking my cock. She pushed me against a tree and dropped down unbuttoning my pants I was commando. She pulled them down moaning at the sight. I was out ready for action. She pulled him in her mouth taking in all my length. Sending shockwaves of pleasure through me. She hummed and slowly slid in and out flicking my tip. She was caressing my balls softly yet so tempting to take control and give her pleasure. She knew how to get me going. She continued to take me all in. I was close. "Baby I'm close." I said smiling. She hummed again I moaned as she continued to hum and flick. I went over the edge. My seed flowed into her mouth as I moaned her name in pleasure. She licked me clean and licked her lips as I put him away.  
>"Yummy." She said. I crashed my lips to her and started nibbling down her neck, lightly nipping. She was moaning as I slid my hand down her skirt flicking her clit. She moaned even more. She was soaking wet.<p>

"So wet Baby girl." I said smiling. She smiled back

"You want a taste?" She asked smirking. I pulled her thong down and delved in vampire speed. I had her coming quickly. She screamed my name as she came and I wasn't stopping. I continued and she came again. I lapped up the sweet nectar and licked her clean.  
>"Delicious." I said standing up. We headed back smiling. I needed to hunt soon. I told Bella I needed to hunt. Rose and Alice grabbed her and took her upstairs. I don't know what they had planned. I took off running towards a herd of deer.<p>

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. This was the last part of the shopping trip. Charlie's POV will be up next chapter and maybe the picnic. Not sure. I love feedback. Review if you have time. Have a wonderful week and weekend. Of course we will all have a wonderful weekend Breaking Dawn is coming out. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N-I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Had a great weekend went and saw breaking dawn. Hope you all had a wonderful weekend and have a wonderful week.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Jasper POV**

"When I met Angela. She's so sweet and innocent and she changed my outlook on being with a girl. It's quite fun." Char said with a smile. Peter was in shock that Esme even asked that.

"Innocent?" Mike asked.

"Yeah she really is. She is a sweetheart." Bella said.

"Somehow I wouldn't say any of you girls are sweet and innocent. I've seen what you do to these boys." Mike said laughing.

"They aren't sweet and innocent. They are far from it." Carlisle said laughing. Us boys laughed. He was telling the truth.

"Sweet and innocent is not in their vocabulary." Peter said laughing," You need any help?"

"No, you can if you want," Mike said laughing. We walked out and grabbed the bags. It only took one trip with us 5. Peter handed him $100 tip.

"Thanks man, you didn't have to. I enjoy delivering." Mike said.

"Did the girls behave decently?" Esme asked smiling.

"Do you have to ask?" Carlisle asked Esme laughing. Esme shook her head.

"This is why. They find it entertaining. Most would be mortified." Mike said laughing. Peter agreed and mike said bye and headed out. Esme had dinner coming out. It smelled awful. Bella said it tasted wonderful. Bella still had her skirt on. I wanted to take her upstairs and do very naughty things to her. She knew it. I asked to take her on a walk.

"Baby," I asked.

"Yeah," She said confused.

"Your excited about tomorrow." I asked

"Yeah, I am the whole family will be together. I'm glad you don't have to hide who you are." She said smiling. We didn't have to keep up the façade for him. It was nice.

"Me too. I love you." I said smiling pulling her into me.

"I love you too." She said as she crashed her lips to mine. We fought for dominance with our tongues. Sending waves of desire to each other.

"Baby do you want this here or in the bedroom? I'll take you hear and now. I am fond of your outfit and it's going to start raining soon." I told her she smirked.

"I'll wait. I just wanted to do that." She said smiling.

"Tease," I told her as she ran her hand up my thigh stroking my cock. She pushed me against a tree and dropped down unbuttoning my pants I was commando. She pulled them down moaning at the sight. I was out ready for action. She pulled him in her mouth taking in all my length. Sending shockwaves of pleasure through me. She hummed and slowly slid in and out flicking my tip. She was caressing my balls softly yet so tempting to take control and give her pleasure. She knew how to get me going. She continued to take me all in. I was close. "Baby I'm close." I said smiling. She hummed again I moaned as she continued to hum and flick. I went over the edge. My seed flowed into her mouth as I moaned her name in pleasure. She licked me clean and licked her lips as I put him away.  
>"Yummy." She said. I crashed my lips to her and started nibbling down her neck, lightly nipping. She was moaning as I slid my hand down her skirt flicking her clit. She moaned even more. She was soaking wet.<p>

"So wet Baby girl." I said smiling. She smiled back

"You want a taste?" She asked smirking. I pulled her thong down and delved in vampire speed. I had her coming quickly. She screamed my name as she came and I wasn't stopping. I continued and she came again. I lapped up the sweet nectar and licked her clean.  
>"Delicious." I said standing up. We headed back smiling. I needed to hunt soon. I told Bella I needed to hunt. Rose and Alice grabbed her and took her upstairs. I don't know what they had planned. I took off running towards a herd of deer.<p>

**Chapter 24**

**Charlie POV**

Treatment went well. I was weak, and my blood panel was the same. Sam was over.  
>"Someone got through the line again. We had him and he was gone." Sam said irritated.<p>

"It's fine. Bella got him. He was a training tool." I said Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

"She what," he said even more irate. I just laughed.

"She's fine." I told him smiling. She enjoyed it. It was beyond me why she enjoyed it but I knew she was safe.

"How do you know?" Sam asked like it was a huge secret.

"I've known for a while. She is Jaspers mate and she's learning to use her gift." I told him. Paul looked at me stunned.

"You're okay with this?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she has 9 vamps on her side. I'm not concerned. Each and every one of them would die trying if any harm was done to her." I said smiling. Sam wondered where the other 2 came from. Billy must have not told them.

"7 veggies and 2 human." I said. "they hunt elsewhere and no one innocent."

"Have they been in your house?" Sam asked scared.

"Yeah, Peter ate human food it was quite hilarious. The first thing Bella said when we walked in was something about them not being dinner." Jake said laughing.

"She's going with them to their place during spring break." I said Sam was still stunned.

"Like away from Forks?" Sam asked worried.

"She's safe," I said. "Actually with me being sick and not wanting to miss out on Bella's life. I want to be changed. The Cullen's won't do it and won't break the treaty." I said hesitantly.

"You want to be a vampire?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I do. I know she won't be able to have kids with Jazz. I still don't want to miss out on her life." I said Sam was irate.  
>"I'm not agreeing." Sam said pissed<p>

"I'm going to be alpha." Jake said pissed beyond belief. He knew he could out rank Sam and he didn't like that.

"Until then, hell no is my answer. I'm not going to let them. A war will break out." Sam said with authority.

"You know damn well they wouldn't be breaking the treaty. I have so much respect for Peter and Char. Either they change me or drain me." I said pissed. "I want to live along side my daughter. They can give me that. She just came back and I could die. How fair is that? The Cullen's are good people. They've done a lot for myself and Bella. They love her very much. Bella has 2 very special people in her life that love her very much along with the family."

"Peter and Char just want to drain her." Paul said coldly.

"I was talking about Jazz and Rose. Yes, my daughter is bi. I'm fine with it. She loves them both very much and they feel the same. Rose is so sweet with her. She would do anything for her." I said with authority. I hope that got the point across. "Peter and Char don't think of her as food. They do love her. You can tell the way they look at each other. They see her as family. Peter and Char would defend her to the end. Peter and her are hilarious to watch together, they banter back and forth."

"They were very polite and civil to Jake and I. They only looked at Bella with love, I agree with Charlie." Billy said with more authority than I did. "There will be no war if that is what he chooses Sam. I am Chief and I have final say. Don't even think about it."

"Fine, I still don't agree." Sam said pissed. Jake glared at him. Jake was pissed at how he was acting.

"I will be states away." I said," I won't be a threat. I still need to talk to Peter and Char about this, and get details, but I have no doubt they'll say yes."

"You have my permission. Just let me know when please. "Billy said. "Sam, Jake will be turning soon. He'll be alpha soon. They told us and they smell sweet to him."

"He's close then." Sam replied irritated. "I just don't understand why you'd want to live on blood."

"I want to be part of my daughter and son in laws life along with the rest of the family. They are family as far as I'm concerned. Jasper is a very notorious person in history. His last name is not Hale. It's just to keep up the façade to the humans. It's actually Whitlock." I said. Billy realized and gasped. " I am honored to call him my son in law."

Billy looked at me, and I nodded.

"Major Jasper Whitlock. Youngest Major in the Texas Calvary. Went MIA during a rescue of women and children." Billy said in awe.

"Oh," Sam said in shock.

"Yeah, it's an honor. He deserves respect." I said. "He is a hero, and also the leader of the Whitlock coven. He isn't a Cullen. He can change Bella when she decides too."

Billy nodded.

"So, Jasper is a war hero?" Paul said.

"Yeah, the youngest major in the Texas Calvary." Billy said. "Or during the war."

Esme had given me some meals and made extra for Billy's. Like I didn't have enough in the beginning. It was extremely nice of her to do it. I had enough for a few months. She said she'd be bringing more next week.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. They nodded. I pulled out 8 knowing Sam and Paul would probably eat more than 2 and they were welcome to eat as many as they would like. I had plenty at home. Sam looked at me funny.

"Who made those?" Paul asked.

"Esme, I pulled out Harry's fish fry." I said smiling. Paul must have said something because Jake looked irritated.

"Actually Paul, you can't tell the difference. You don't have to eat them if you want to be an ass." Jake said. Paul shut up. I would have baked them but I was hungry. I put them in the microwave. As they cooked I handed them out. Jake noticed I was getting shaky. He came over and finished. The boys couldn't tell the difference.  
>"This is amazing." Paul said with a smile. I could tell he was still hungry, he didn't want to say anything.<p>

"There's other in the freezer, lasagna, meatloaf, chicken alfredo, and more. She makes a variety. Have as many as you would like. You too Sam." I told them." She's bringing more next week and this isn't half of what I have. My freezer is full at home. They bought a second freezer for me to put them in. No worries."

Sam and Paul thanked me with sincerity.

"Your very welcome. Esme would be happy to know you enjoyed it. She told me to share whatever I couldn't eat." I told them. They looked at me in amazement. Paul came out with chicken alfredo, he scarfed it down. Sam came out with Meatloaf.

"She ranks with Emily in cooking." Paul said. I laughed.

"She should, she's over a hundred years old in vamp years." I said chuckling. Billy laughed.

"There that old?" Paul said puzzled.  
>"Probably older." I said chuckling. Paul smiled.<p>

"So it's not weird your daughter is going to marry someone older than you." Paul asked curiously.

"Not really. He's forever his young age and treats her well. Considering he's a vampire. I prefer he knows how to control his need for blood." I said chuckling. Paul though about it a minute, and agreed.

"Charlie he treats her better than well. He bought her a guardian. I get to drive it when I get my license," Jake said smiling.

"Told you I saw one when I was patrolling. That's her's?" Paul said shocked.

"Yeah, it is. Alice said I could drive her Porsche 911 Turbo one of these days. Rose is teaching Bells to work on Cars." Jake said smiling. These boys were fascinated with cars and girls that drove fast cars. My god. Billy was in trouble. It wouldn't surprise me if they weren't going to work on Jakes first car. I don't want to know how fast they'll make it.

"That's hot." Paul said. Jake smirked and laughed

"She is taken by Bella and Emmett. You don't have a chance. She won't let me drive the corvette her girl as in Bella and her only drive it. Emmett doesn't even get to drive it. Alice drove it once and that was the night she came over to the house, it was for emergency reasons because she couldn't drive her Porsche.

"Well shit. Damn. Why can't we find any girls around here like that." Paul said. I rolled my eyes.

"What the girls are hot." Jake said laughing. Sam shook his head.

"You realize they are vampires and are our enemies and have been for hundreds of years." Sam said laughing.

"Yeah, I know. They won't be enemies much longer. There good people Sam. The ones who trespass and try to kill people in our town are the enemies. Not the Cullen's, Whitlock's, and veggie vamps." Jake said smiling.

"Teenagers." Billy said laughing. I was getting tired. I dialed Bells.

"Hey sweetie. I am going to bed. You figure out which car your picking me up in." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm bringing the vette." Bella said happily. She loved driving that thing. "Rose is doing more tuning on my truck as a request from Em. It's not fast enough evidently."

"You and fast cars. Em cracks me up. He hasn't succeeded in getting a new engine has he?" I asked. Hopefully not. I'd be afraid at what he'd get.

"I'm a teenager and no new engine. I keep telling him no." Bella said laughing.

"Good," I told her laughing" Goodnight Bells."

"Goodnight dad, love you." She said happily.

"Love you too." I said. Jake looked at me curiously.

"New engine?" He asked.

"Em thinks it needs to go faster. Rose already tuned it up. It purrs now." I said smiling. Jake laughed.

"She can work miracles." Jake said laughing.

"No kidding." Sam said " that engine has a lot of miles on it."

"Yes it does," Billy said chuckling. "Em really wants to put a new engine in it?"

"Yeah, no joke. They all like their cars excessively fast. When I say excessive, double the horsepower, speed. You name it."

"No wonder it took Bella short time to get here the one night." Jake said smiling and laughing. I don't want to know how fast she drove. "They want to make the guardian faster too. The Corvette goes 180."

"I know," I said laughing.

The boys yelled. "What, why?"

"They want to race a race car and win." Jake said laughing. "The car is tank resistant. She can't get hurt."

"That's my daughter, I need to get some sleep, goodnight." I said. They laughed and said goodnight. I drifted off to sleep quickly.

**Bella POV**

Shortly after Rose and Alice took me upstairs dad called and said goodnight.

"Babe," Rose asked smiling.

"Yes love." I asked concerned.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" Rose asked. I didn't have a clue. I shrugged. Alice smiled. She pulled out an adorable pink one sleeve top and a pair of jeans. The shoes were low heels. I loved the outfit. We agreed on the same outfit. Char showed up and we agreed to match with us. We were gorgeous. I went to Jazz and I's room to get a tank and boy shorts. Char knocked as I was changing. It was only Char. She came in.  
>"Bella you have an amazing body. I can only imagine when you are turned. " She said smiling.<p>

"Thank you Char." I said with a smile.

"The major is a lucky man, and Rose is a lucky girl to have you." She said, Rose smiled. Alice and Char left leaving us alone. I crawled into bed. She kissed me passionately and her hands roamed.

"Baby are you just going to tease me?" I asked, she smiled an evil smile.

"Nope." She said as she plunged 2 fingers inside pumping vampire speed and kissing down my neck. I moaned as she sent me over the edge. She licked me clean and I returned the favor falling asleep happily in her arms. Tomorrow was the picnic.

**Jasper POV**

I got back from my hunting trip, Rose had Bella in her arms looking at her lovingly.

"Mind if I come in and sit. You can cuddle with her still. You don't get to that often" I told her. Em came in after his shower. He went and laid by Rose.

"Thank you." Em said with a smile. "She loves her closeness with her."

"You're welcome. She needs her time with her. She loves her too." I said with a smile. Rose smiled and nodded. We chatted about the hunting trip. Em bragged about getting a bear. We all laughed. Bella woke up. She looked at Rose and Em curiously.

"You fell asleep in my bed Bells." Em said laughing. She laughed. He looked at me. "Get your ass beside your girl. I know you didn't want to ask."

I snuggled up to her. Em chuckled. I sensed Peter. Bella fell back asleep. She had her head on Rose's chest and her body pressed to mine with my hand on her hip.

"Peter come in." Em said smiling. This will be interesting. Peters face was hilarious.

"Now that is not what I expected." He said. "That could be kinky."

We laughed at Peters comment. It could be kinky.

"Bella just fell back asleep" Rose said smiling. He apologized.

"We don't want a grumpy Bella." He said. I shook my head. "Jasper, Alice told me everything was taken care of for tomorrow." He said I nodded. He left with a smirk. That's Peter. She slept another few hours. It was about 7 or so when she woke up.

"Good morning sunshine." Em said as she woke up. She laughed.

"Morning Em." She said with a smile. "Did I keep you warm?"

They both laughed. It was funny. Bella played around with it. She knew it wouldn't upset me. It was Em. Rose laughed.

"She could always join." Rose said. "I'd enjoy that."

Bella winked. "As long as Jazz is okay with it."

I laughed. I wouldn't care. I knew Bella would want to have Rose join. I knew this would come up.

"Whatever sweetheart. If you want go for it. It's your choice. If you feel comfortable have at it. I just want to watch you and Rose every once in a while maybe join." I said, I wasn't really the jealous type. Rose and I actually said good morning. She just smiled and said it back. She agreed with a bigger grin.

**Bella POV**

It was interesting to wake up to Em in bed. But I fell back asleep in his bed. I couldn't believe Rose asked me to join her and Em. It did sound fun. Jazz would get to watch first before Em became involved. It was an exciting day. Today was the picnic. I was excited. I got up and showered. As I was getting dressed my phone rang.

"Hey Ang, you okay."

"Hey Bells, everything is fine." She said. It was Rose and I alone in the room. "Was Peter really serious about what he said." She asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, he was why?" I asked hesitantly.  
>"I thought about it. It could be fun." She said. I was in shock.<p>

"Did I just hear you right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Peter and Char are hot." She said. Rose looked at me laughing lowly.

"Go for it, have fun." I said as I gave her Peters number.

"Thank you Bells." She said happily.

"Your welcome Ang." I said back with a smile. I was still a little shocked about it. I hung up, and started laughing.

"She was actually being serious, wasn't she." Rose asked chuckling.

"Yeah she was." I said chuckling. We weren't laughing at her. We both knew how Peter would react. He would be ecstatic. We kept it quiet, it was between Peter, Char and Ang. Not all of us. We headed down stairs, with my hair and makeup done.

"You look amazing as always." Jazz said kissing me . I had breakfast. Esme had made me toast and fruit. Rose handed me the keys to the corvette. I kissed Jazz and told him I'd be back in a little bit. He looked at me curiously but didn't asked. I smirked at Peter. He looked at me with a curious look of what the hell are you doing. I headed to Angela's. The drive was short. I pulled into the drive way. She met me outside.

"Can we go for a ride?" she asked smiling . I nodded.

"Let's go." I told her with a smile. This was difficult to her.

"Are you seriously okay with this." She asked hesitantly. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, it's fine. I was just a little shocked." I told her. It wasn't something I expected from her.

"I'm curious. I want to try it." She said smiling.

"Go for it. Have fun. You got Peter so riled up yesterday. It was hilarious. He wants it badly." I told her chuckling.

"I do too" She said excited. "I've always wanted to experiment with a girl. I just was worried about being judged."

"Don't worry about being judged. No one will judge you. Peter and Char think you are a cutie." I told her with a smile. She didn't need to worry about being judged.

"Thanks Bells," Ang said with a smile ," can you take be back home. I was just needing to know if you were okay with this."

"Yeah, your welcome. I say have fun and enjoy it. It's fun with a girl. I know from experience. It's much different than with a guy. Girls know how to touch if you know what I mean." I said with a smirk. She smiled and grinned as I pulled into her driveway.

"Thank you again." She said heading into the house. I headed home. It was 10 in the morning. Rose called.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am headed back." I told her. She sounded excited.

"See you soon love." Rose said.

"Love you" I said smiling.

"Love you too." She said happily. I loved Rose. She meant the world to me as did Jazz. My drive home was fun. I pushed it to 110mph. I was home within 5 minutes. I walked in smiling.

"How fast you drive?" Rose asked smiling.

"110" I said smiling. Jasper Rolled his eyes. Carlisle laughed. Peters phone rang. I laughed. I knew who it was. Peter walked outside.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love feedback. Have a wonderful week. Please leave a review if you have time. I love to see the feedback from my readers. It gives me more of a reason to update quicker. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter and had a wonderful thanksgiving. **

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Are you seriously okay with this." She asked hesitantly. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, it's fine. I was just a little shocked." I told her. It wasn't something I expected from her.

"I'm curious. I want to try it." She said smiling.

"Go for it. Have fun. You got Peter so riled up yesterday. It was hilarious. He wants it badly." I told her chuckling.

"I do too" She said excited. "I've always wanted to experiment with a girl. I just was worried about being judged."

"Don't worry about being judged. No one will judge you. Peter and Char think you are a cutie." I told her with a smile. She didn't need to worry about being judged.

"Thanks Bells," Ang said with a smile ," can you take be back home. I was just needing to know if you were okay with this."

"Yeah, your welcome. I say have fun and enjoy it. It's fun with a girl. I know from experience. It's much different than with a guy. Girls know how to touch if you know what I mean." I said with a smirk. She smiled and grinned as I pulled into her driveway.

"Thank you again." She said heading into the house. I headed home. It was 10 in the morning. Rose called.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am headed back." I told her. She sounded excited.

"See you soon love." Rose said.

"Love you" I said smiling.

"Love you too." She said happily. I loved Rose. She meant the world to me as did Jazz. My drive home was fun. I pushed it to 110mph. I was home within 5 minutes. I walked in smiling.

"How fast you drive?" Rose asked smiling.

"110" I said smiling. Jasper Rolled his eyes. Carlisle laughed. Peters phone rang. I laughed. I knew who it was. Peter walked outside.

**Chapter 25**

**Peter POV**

Bella had just gotten back from Angela's. I wanted that girl. My phone rang. I didn't recognize the number. Bella giggled. I had an idea now. I walked outside.

"Hello." I said smirking.

"Hello Peter." Angela said.

"Darling, what are you up to." I asked.

"Just lonely at the house parents are gone so I thought I'd try out the new toys you got me I love them. I just wanted to thank you and ask if you and Char would like to come visit." She asked. I about moaned.

"We would love to." I said with a smile. If I wasn't horny before. I was now.

"Please hurry," She said moaning as I heard a buzzing noise. Hell no.

"Are you wet?" I asked. If the others heard this conversation they'd be laughing right now.

"Very, you want a taste." She asked. I wanted a taste now.

"See you soon." I said "and darling. I'd love a taste."

"It feels so good." She said moaning. Damn women. I said bye and headed inside. Char saw my smile and was curious.

"Bella may I take your truck. I want to run a few errands before the picnic?" I asked. She looked at Rose and she nodded.

"Yeah, keys are in it." Bella said smirking. She fucking knew. She was evil. Char and I left. I sped there. I hit 95 mph and drove into town. As we pulled up to Angela's Char smiled.

"Seriously," She asked. I nodded with a smile. We knocked. Angela answered the door in a barely there bra and thong. I looked at Char. She nodded with a smile. As we walked in I attacked Angela's lips She granted access immediately. We fought for dominance. She tasted sweet. I picked her up.  
>"Which way to your room?" I asked smirking. She pointed to her room and we went. Of course at human speed. It was slow I couldn't do what I really wanted to though. If I ran her up the stairs like I could she'd probably freak out. Char removed her bra quickly in the room and placed kisses down her neck as I nibbled on the other side of her neck making her moan.<p>

"You sure?" I asked. She said yes and we continued. I had her nipple in my mouth flicking and licking as Char slowly removed her thong. We made our way to the bed and as soon as we were there Char plunged 2 fingers inside and used her tongue to flick her clit. It was hot to watch. She moaned and bucked. Angela screamed in pleasure as she came. Char was in heaven. We switched places. Char licked and sucked on her nipples. She bucked as my tongue tantalized her folds. I made her scream in pleasure multiple times. As she came her sweet nectar flowed. God I wanted to fuck her senseless. She tasted amazing. She stripped Char as I watched my pants began to get tighter and tighter. I really wanted to fuck her senseless and make her scream my name now. I kissed down her neck as she was removing Char's bra.

"Patience, I 'll strip you next." She said with a smirk and kissing me passionately. When I opened my eyes Char was smiling. Angela took off Char's lace thong off and turned to me unbuttoning each button of my shirt as Char pressed her body up against Angela's kissing down her neck and fingering her. Finally the last button was done and she unbuttoned my pants and moaned. The pants fell to the ground. She screamed Char's name going over the edge. Char removed her dripping fingers and dropped down to lick her clean.

"Can't let that go to waste." She said smiling. She kissed me passionately deepening the kiss as she removed my boxers in the process. She dropped down slipping my member into her mouth as she plunged 2 fingers into Char's folds making her moan. I was moaning, Fuck this girl was good. I wouldn't last long. She pumped slowly building up Char's orgasm and licking, flicking, and sucking on my very excited member. She had a very talented tongue. I went over the edge. She took it all licking me clean still building Char's orgasm. She dove her tongue into her folds after licking them cleaned Char moaned and screamed In pleasure as she came. She licked her clean again loving every minute of it.

"Fuck me." Angela said turning to me. Somehow we had moved off the bed so I picked her up and carried her to the bed not breaking the kiss. She got on all 4's with Char's folds ready to lick, nibble, and suck on until she screamed. I slowly entered her core, letting her adjust to the size. She wiggled letting me know she was ready and delved into Chars folds making Char moan. I would take my time making Angela feel all the pleasure I would give her. I kissed her neck as I built up her first orgasm slowly. Slowly thrusting in her warm tight little pussy. Angela moaned at each thrust and hummed as she ate Char out. Char came screaming. She lapped it up. Angela's walls clanged and about made me go over the edge. I moaned as her walls clenched threatening to make me go over the edge. I was close. I sped up the pace. She threw her head back. Char kissed her passionately. I was done for. I pushed into her with force as my seed flowed. She moaned and screamed as her walls clenched milking me. We all were panting. Fuck me. That was the best 3some Char and I have had. I pulled out laying on the bed. Angela surprised me. She wasn't done. She pulled out one of the new toys and started playing with Char's clit with it.  
>"Inside please. Char moaned. I smiled. I loved watching a girl pleasure my wife. Ang did. She nibbled on her clit making her orgasm multiple times. Char returned the favor. Angela was wore out.<p>

"Can we do this again?" She asked.

"Hell yeah Darling. We'd love to." I said smiling as I ran my fingers down her stomach lightly touching her clit and folds moaning.

"That was amazing." Angela said smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it." Char said smiling and passionately kissing her. "I enjoyed it too. Damn you taste amazing."  
>Her eyes were drooping. "We'll let you get some sleep Darling." I said smiling. We each gave her a kiss as she fell asleep. We covered her up in case and got dressed and left. The drive home was quiet mostly.<p>

"That was amazing." Char said smiling.

"Hell yeah, I didn't expect her to want to do it again." I said smiling.

"I know me neither." Char said with a smile. We pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Bella smirked as we walked in.

"How was your errands." She asked.

"Great." Char said smiling as we quickly ran up and showered. I could smell her all over us. Not that I mind, it was a private thing for Angela and didn't want to violate her trust. No one said anything we started getting tables outside. Jazz had asked a few times of what errands. I didn't reply. I just smiled. We put the chairs out there and Bella headed off in the Corvette. That girl loved that car. All the girls were matching except Bella that would change when she got back. They were in the same color shirts and jeans. The only way to tell the difference would be height and hair color. Esme was finishing up food.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this little lemon. I had fun writing it. I thought I'd get out another update on this story. I love feedback**.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- I don't own these characters. Wish I did. Hope you enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful week.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Peter POV**

"Can we do this again?" She asked.

"Hell yeah Darling. We'd love to." I said smiling as I ran my fingers down her stomach lightly touching her clit and folds moaning.

"That was amazing." Angela said smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it." Char said smiling and passionately kissing her. "I enjoyed it too. Damn you taste amazing."  
>Her eyes were drooping. "We'll let you get some sleep Darling." I said smiling. We each gave her a kiss as she fell asleep. We covered her up in case and got dressed and left. The drive home was quiet mostly.<p>

"That was amazing." Char said smiling.

"Hell yeah, I didn't expect her to want to do it again." I said smiling.

"I know me neither." Char said with a smile. We pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Bella smirked as we walked in.

"How was your errands." She asked.

"Great." Char said smiling as we quickly ran up and showered. I could smell her all over us. Not that I mind, it was a private thing for Angela and didn't want to violate her trust. No one said anything we started getting tables outside. Jazz had asked a few times of what errands. I didn't reply. I just smiled. We put the chairs out there and Bella headed off in the Corvette. That girl loved that car. All the girls were matching except Bella that would change when she got back. They were in the same color shirts and jeans. The only way to tell the difference would be height and hair color. Esme was finishing up food.

**Chapter 26**

**Bella POV**

I took the vette to the res. I made short work of that trip. It only took 10 minutes. Dad knew I didn't drive slow. I pulled in. I didn't have to knock when I got to the door. Jake just opened it.

"Hey Bells, you look amazing." Jake said smiling.

"Thank you Jake. This isn't my actual outfit for the picnic. I thought I'd look nice for dad." I said walking in. Sam was there. Good thing I didn't wear my outfit it would stink to jazz and Rose. No offense to them.

"Hey Bell, you clean up nice." He said.

"Thanks, it helps when you have a fashion diva as a sister and fabulous hairstylist as your girl and both are makeup artists." I said with a smile. "I'm spoiled by those 2."

"Yeah, they'll come over to the house each morning to do it along with bring outfits." Dad said laughing. Sam could hardly believe each morning but we did.

"You not wearing gothic anymore?" Jake asked curiously.

"I am don't worry. Edward buys each item for us girls that they get in at the boutique for the dead in Port Angeles. I'm just being modest today." I said innocently. Dad laughed.

"She's being modest. I'm amazed she can get away with some of their outfits. I haven't got called yet." dad said laughing. It was true We didn't know how we got away with it.

"Wow, you girls must raise hell and get away with it." Sam said. "Or don't get caught doing it."

"I'm a sweet angel. I never raise hell." I said with a smile.

"Ask the Cullen boys and Peter. They'll beg to differ on that statement." Dad said laughing.

"They enjoy it. They don't always bring a big enough stick. Rose told mike newton to go to the dungeon and pick his whip to be punished with one day." I said. "Em got kicked out of school earlier that day for making out with her in front of the door and not letting her go to class."

"Wow, how many times have you been in the principal's office this week?" Billy asked.

"None." I said sweetly. He shook his head laughing. I laughed.

"Were just that good, "I said laughing. "Let's go Alice was being impatient before I left. That pixie of a sister is excited." I said. We said by and headed out. I sadly had to drive the speed limit with dad. It was hard the vette was more fun to drive at faster speeds. We were a mile out I warned him about the size of the house. He was in awe as we pulled up.

"Dad are you alright?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, it's beautiful." He said still in awe.<p>

"I'm scared to know how they decorated the back yard with Alice involved." I told him pulling up. Alice came out of she heard.

"I didn't go that overboard." She said I laughed. My idea and her idea of overboard were completely different. She hugged dad.

"Sorry Alice, I forget about the wolves scent." Dad said I laughed at her as she crinkled her nose. It was kind of funny.

"It's fine." She said laughing. She gave him a tour of the house. He was still in awe. I went and changed throwing the clothes in the laundry room so they didn't stink up the house. I came down. Dad chuckled.

"You girls and matching." Dad said.

"We love to. It confuses people." Alice said with a smile. He shook his head laughing.  
>"You know I thought you were sweet and innocent when I first met you." Dad said.<p>

"I was, I enjoy playing the pranks on the boys plus I can see their plan and counter it." She said laughing. We headed to the back yard. Dad gasp as he saw it. The tables had vases of Roses and Rose petals scattered on the tables. It was gorgeous. Jazz walked up and dropped to one knee. I was in tears Dad smiled.

"Bella, I've loved from the first day I saw you. Make me the happiest man on earth and marry me and be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." He said with the most loving look in his eyes. I had tears flowing. I couldn't believe it was happening.

"Yes, I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else. I love you." I said with tears in my eyes. The others smiled.

"Told you she say yes." Rose said smirking looking at Jazz. He slid the ring on my finger. It was the ring at the jewelry store. It all clicked. Alice went and got it when she disappeared.

"I love you too baby." He said with a smile. Dad patted his back and smiled. "I had an idea you were up to something. I look forward to you being my son in law and the addition of the other family members. It'll be official." Dad said with a smile.

"Yes it will," Jazz said smiling. They shook hands. Peter and Carlisle walked up. Peter handed Jazz 2 boxes each handing us one.  
>"Open it." Jazz said smiling. As I opened the one from Jazz I realized what it was, it was the Whitlock crest in a bracelet. Dad opened it looking at it curiously.<p>

"It's beautiful. The Whitlock crest." I said hugging Jazz Peter, and Char.

"Welcome to the Whitlock coven Charlie." Jazz said with a smile. His was a ring. Mine was a silver bracelet with a diamond crest. Dad had a tear fall.

"Thank you." Dad said hugging them.  
>"There's more." Alice said smiling. Carlisle handed a box to each of us. It was the Cullen crest. Mine was a necklace similar to Alice's choker and dads was the cuff the boys had."<p>

"Welcome to the Cullen Coven Charlie and Bells." Carlisle said with a smile. The family gave us hugs. They were officially family.

"Thank you all." Dad said with tears in his eyes. He never expected this. I knew we would get the crest eventually, but not this soon. Jazz had proposed and I would be his wife. I looked forward to that day.  
>"You are officially family now." Jazz said with a grin. I kissed him and whispered I love you. He replied back.<p>

"Let's eat." Esme said smiling. She had made fried chicken, potato salad, pasta salad, hotdogs, and more along with chips and punch. She outdid herself.

"Wow, all this looks amazing. Thank you." Dad said smiling. I thanked her as well.

"I love to cook and I wanted to make sure there would be plenty for the pack to take with you." She said. I laughed.

"Esme, Thank you ." I said "they will enjoy that."

Rose pulled me away from Jazz. "I got something for you too." She said smiling putting a pink and white diamond bracelet on my wrist. I had tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful baby, Thank you." I said with tears falling. I kissed her on the lips. Jazz walked over smiling.

"Beautiful, baby girl." He said..

"I have the most amazing fiancé, girl, and family." I said. Emmett walked over with a smile and laughing.

"You're a spoiled girl." He said laughing. I laughed. I knew I was. I shrugged.

"I'm hungry. " I said with a smile. I kissed Rose's cheek and thanked her again. Em sat with her and looked at each other lovingly. Jazz walked me over smiling and holding my hand. Dad saw the bracelet.

"Beautiful. From Rose?" He asked. I nodded smiling "Yeah."

"Sweetie you are one spoiled girl." He said with a smile. "I know." I said smiling back. Jazz laughed.  
>"Only a little bit." He said laughing.<p>

"We love to spoil her." Carlisle came up smiling. I started eating. I was about finished eating. Everyone tensed. Great it's show time.

"Dad stay back please. I'll be fine." I said. I heard Jazz warn him I'm not the same sweet Bella, I'm more evil in a way. It was time, I walked halfway towards the clearing. Let's fight bitch. I thought as he came walking into view.

"Hello," I said smirking. "Who are you.?"

"You killed my mate, I will kill you." He said. I laughed. Right like he had a chance.

"Really, you'll kill me. 1 of you and 9 vampires that will back me up if needed." I said with a smirk.

"Really, you want to fight me?" He said.

"Hell yeah, I love to fight vampires." I said as I picked him up in the air. He was kicking and he was pissed. I wasn't going to use Jazz's power just yet.

"Put me down bitch, you want to fight. Let's fight." He said. I laughed again.

"I'll fight. Have fun trying to break through my shield. Your friend didn't fair well. We have both crests. I plan on taking yours too." I said as I dropped him. "Are you mad at me?" I said.

"No, I am not. I am amused you think that just raising me in the air will scare me." He said. "You are a weak human, this is an allusion. They are doing this."

"No, they're not. I am, believe it or not I can pull gifts. Want to see?" I asked as I pushed fear. "Do you feel that?"

He was shaking with fear. I laughed. "You don't scare me." He said.

"I don't. Then why are you shaking with fear." I asked with a smirk. "I doubt that. You have never encountered a human that wasn't afraid of you. I am surrounded by at least 5 vampires daily. You don't scare me."

"Fuck off bitch." He said. I laid off the fear and let him up he ran towards me. I just smiled. He had a puzzled look on his face wondering why I wasn't running. I turned by back to walk back towards the family. Jazz looked freaked out. a little bit. I heard the sound of him hitting my shield. I turned around and laughed walking up to him picking him up and threw him.

"Your bitch of a mate couldn't beat a human. She was pathetic. Did you two have to rob blood banks to feed?" I asked smiling. He was pissed.

"No, we drank from humans like you. We enjoyed killing them, I will kill you." He said. I just laughed.

"Go ahead and try." Rose said smirking. You won't win against her." I laughed.

"They aren't going to protect you." He said. That was hilarious. They would with their life.

"Yeah we would" Peter said walking up. He was being submissive.

"Bull shit. If you were going to protect her you would have already." He said. Peter just smirked. "A mate would protect his mate."

"I'm not her mate. I'm going to be her brother in law. She is part of the Whitlock coven, along with the Cullen coven." Peter said holding up my wrist. I pushed pain on the vampire. He was screaming. He actually managed to call me a bitch through it.

"Does that hurt? Your bitch of a mate called me a weak human. You see how that turned out. I can rip you apart right now, I just don't feel like it. You just made my day. I love compliments." I said with a smile.

"Keep it up. Here's a lighter sweetie." Peter said. I lit it and started walking towards him.

"My mate is the god of war. He'll finish you off along with my very sexy female mate. It's so hot to watch. I'm not a normal human. I would do it myself but my dad's here and he doesn't need to see that." I said laughing.

"You need a lighter to fight me huh. That shows how weak you are." He said

"Nope I really don't." I told him with a grin as I reached for his arm and started to delimb him. I thought of a better idea.

"I'm still weak huh. Watch this, you won't think I'm weak." I laughed evilly. I pulled off 2 fingers.

"I have a lighter. Watch, 1 finger, 2 fingers. Get the point. You're boring me. You even fighting? What you going to do now." I said as I lit them. He was screaming in pain.

"I need a drink of water, Love can you bring me some. I don't want him near dad."

"Of course." She said smiling. She got it and was headed to me. He ran at me again. I only shielded about 6 inches from me so he thought he had a chance. She handed me the water. I took a drink and saw him running towards me again. I continued to drink my water.

"You must be an idiot. You can't touch her." Rose said laughing at him, he tried to attack her. She laughed as I kissed her and put her in my shield, he bounced off about 2 inches away. He was getting irate.

"That's funny you can't get to the human, or the snack your mate put it as." I said laughing.

"Baby, Love, how far do you think I can throw him." Bella said laughing. They didn't answer they just laughed. Rose walked back to the family to let me have my fun. I threw him. I looked back at dad, he was smiling.

"Yay, your flying. How is it?" I asked grinning. He was screaming. I shrugged and walked back to the family. "Would anyone like to finish him off. I 'm done, he's boring. Where's Jane?" I said laughing. "I want to fight Jane."

He finally landed and was running towards me when he stopped. He looked at me puzzled. I just smiled. "Yes, Jane from the Volturi. I look forward to that fight. She'll get to see what her gift feels like and not be able to hurt the human." I said giggling.

"You're a fucking dumb ass, she'll kill you and all of them too." He said.

"No she won't. She won't be able to. I am a shield. The more people I shield the more gifts I absorb and the more energy I can pull. You as a vampire never grow tired. I can fight hours if I want. I'd like to see her try to take on us. It will be interesting. Sadly I can't turn them to ash though. That would bring Aro and the guards here. That would be an interesting fight too. I never thought about that." I said as I walked up ripping his arms off.

"Run," I said. I looked at Jazz and Peter, they smiled.

"I love you too. Love. I can get never get enough." I said kissing rose. She deepened the kiss. She tasted amazing. They finished tearing him apart. They had him in a pile. I looked at his head smiling.  
>"I win." I said throwing the lighter on his limbs. I looked at it and snapped out of my Maria mode as Peter put it.<p>

Dad was laughing as I walked back. I just smiled.

"Damn Bells, you can kick ass. You aren't yourself when you fight." He said laughing.

"I tend to do that on occasion. And, no I am not myself, what do you call it Peter?" I asked smirking.

"Maria Mode," Peter said looking at me with knowing eyes. Dad was curious.

"Who's Maria?" Dad asked.

"She's an evil bitch of a sire, who turned Jazz." Peter said. "She would cower if she saw Bella in action. We won't let Bella touch her though. She's ours if we ever see her again."

"Wow, Bella goes that crazy fighting. Her eyes were black."

"Yeah, that is something that we don't know why she does that. If her eyes turn black, don't intervene or antagonize her." Carlisle said.

"Remember when Billy was over and it was tense, I had to go upstairs and cool off. Jazz had to send multiple waves of calm to me to make my eyes normal before you came home. That is why they were a little freaked out." I said.  
>"That explains it." Dad said. "They don't stop you and I see why." Dad said smiling.<p>

"No, we don't. She can hurt me easily, and as a vampire she'll be unstoppable." Jazz said with a smile.

"Don't piss her off." Dad said laughing.

"Yeah, not going to try." He said laughing.

"Bells that was amazing." Em said with a smile and a hug.

"That's my girl." Rose said kissing my cheek.

"Another 6 months will hopefully be the next time we deal with vampires. No more till then hopefully. I doubt it though. The Volturi is missing a few scouts now. They'll notice sooner rather than later and send more most likely." Alice said. Dad looked at her curiously.

**A/N- I hope you liked it. Have a wonderful week and please leave feedback if you have a chance. I love feedback. I had fun with this chapter. A lot went on. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N-I don't own these character. I just like to change it up. I love feedback and hope you are having a wonderful week. I only have 1 final left and I am free for a month, meaning more updates. Been reading the vampire diaries books so sorry for it taking longer for an update.**

**Previously on Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Damn Bells, you can kick ass. You aren't yourself when you fight." He said laughing.

"I tend to do that on occasion. And, no I am not myself, what do you call it Peter?" I asked smirking.

"Maria Mode," Peter said looking at me with knowing eyes. Dad was curious.

"Who's Maria?" Dad asked.

"She's an evil bitch of a sire, who turned Jazz." Peter said. "She would cower if she saw Bella in action. We won't let Bella touch her though. She's ours if we ever see her again."

"Wow, Bella goes that crazy fighting. Her eyes were black."

"Yeah, that is something that we don't know why she does that. If her eyes turn black, don't intervene or antagonize her." Carlisle said.

"Remember when Billy was over and it was tense, I had to go upstairs and cool off. Jazz had to send multiple waves of calm to me to make my eyes normal before you came home. That is why they were a little freaked out." I said.

"That explains it." Dad said. "They don't stop you and I see why." Dad said smiling.

"No, we don't. She can hurt me easily, and as a vampire she'll be unstoppable." Jazz said with a smile.

"Don't piss her off." Dad said laughing.

"Yeah, not going to try." He said laughing.

"Bells that was amazing." Em said with a smile and a hug.

"That's my girl." Rose said kissing my cheek.

"Another 6 months will hopefully be the next time we deal with vampires. No more till then hopefully. I doubt it though. The Volturi is missing a few scouts now. They'll notice sooner rather than later and send more most likely." Alice said. Dad looked at her curiously.

**Chapter 27**

**Bella POV**

"We have the royal family of vampires coming. They've wanted Jazz for years to join the guard but he won't. Bella can take them out but that would cause more trouble. We can't kill them. We call her mode Maria mode for a reason she goes into a different state and she will only come out of it once they are ash. Jane can make you wither in pain similar to Jazz. She can shield us making us immune. We need her to learn how to come out of it without killing them. We're breaking a major law by not turning you two or killing you two. You know our secret." Peter said.

"They can't touch her can they?" Dad asked.

"No, as far as we know. She can pull energy from us and she can never run out of energy. The more people she shields the more powerful she is." Peter said smiling.

"Okay, turn me." Dad said "After the wedding"

"Okay, it would be our honor." Peter said smiling. I was also smiling. "We'll take you to our home in Texas and turn you. The treaty won't be broken."

"Sounds good." Dad said with a smile. "Not too keen on the diet but to see my daughter get married and graduate high school hopefully it will be worth it. Maybe there is a chance of grandchildren. Who knows?"

"If you can control your bloodlust you will be able to come to her graduation. We may have to turn Bells before that if that is what the Volturi says." Jazz said sadly. Dad understood.

"I hope we don't. I'd like to watch her graduate too." Esme said smiling. I grabbed some more food and sat by Rose. I was hungry. Dad; Peter and Jazz were still talking. I knew what was going on. Dad needed to get updated. Today had been great. I had been proposed to, been given the Cullen and Whitlock Crest, defeated the bitches mated and got the 3rd Volturi Crest, and dad was having a good time. It was a good day. Dad walked over.

"Do you mind if I use your truck tonight. Spend the night with your fiancé. You had a long day and you deserve it." Dad said with a smile. I nodded.

"Go ahead, if you need anything call. I'll come home if you need me." I said. "Test out the truck too."

He laughed at the last comment. "Actually, I wanted to visit Billy. I'm off tomorrow." He said. I smiled handing him the keys.

"I'm staying a little bit longer Esme told me to bring the food back to the Pack." He said laughing.

"We all know how much they can eat." I said laughing. Dad socialized a little longer and headed out. I looked at my ring smiling.

"Baby girl." Jazz said with a smile you didn't have to look at him to see it.

"Yeah," I said back with a smile.

"I love you Mrs. Whitlock." He said pulling me into him.

"I love you too Mr. Whitlock." I said smiling and kissing him.

**Charlie POV**

Today was amazing. Bella was proposed to; I'm part of the Whitlock and Cullen Coven. The vamp has been eliminated. I pulled into the Blacks driveway. Jake was shocked.

"It really does purr." He said with his jaw dropped. I laughed.

"Help me get the food out. We'll eat well. "I said. He looked wide-eyed and started helping. The pack showed up shortly. They were surprised Esme had cooked so much for Bells and I.

"The mates taken care of." I said

"How do they keep slipping through our lines?" Sam asked pissed. I shrugged.

"They knew he'd be there. It was planned." I said, "Bells made him ash."

"Damn she likes a good fight with a vampire as we do." Paul said laughing.

"She's the majors mate and soon to be wife" I said. They were shocked.

"He proposed. You have the Cullen Crest on too. Who's the other?" Embry asked curiously.

"Yes he did propose. It was beautiful. Elegant and simple. That is the Whitlock crest. Bells has a necklace as the Cullen crest and she doesn't know the Whitlock crest is a white gold chain and the crest of course is diamonds. Rose got her a bracelet also and gave it to her today. It is beautiful. She is spoiled rotten." I told them.

"Wow, so she has 2 rings, 3 bracelets, and 2 necklaces all in a span of about a month or so." Jake asked. "She is beyond spoiled."

"Yeah, She is beyond spoiled." I said. "No girl I know has that many diamonds."

I told Sam I was being turned after the wedding. When it was, we weren't sure. They hadn't set the date. He wasn't happy to hear about that. It was mine as well as Bella's choice to be changed. They appreciated the food. They had it gone in a matter of 10 minutes. I laughed.

"Damn, she's an amazing cook." Embry said with a smile. I just laughed.

"Yes, she is. I'm quite spoiled. She has meals premade for me and in the freezer at home. "I said, "I'll tell her you enjoyed it."

"Do we want to know what size ring Bella got?" Jake asked laughing.

"I'd say it was at least 2 or 3 carats along with the bracelet from Rose. It was pink and clear diamonds. The Whitlock's crest had diamonds too. I'd say she got 6 or 7 carats at the least today." I said cringing.

"How much is a carat worth?" Jake asked.

"I'd say between 4,500 or 5,000" I said.

"Wow, she's blinging, along with her other ring and necklace too." Sam said.

"Yeah, she's spoiled to put it lightly." I said

"I'd say," Billy said laughing. "She has more jewelry than most women."

"The set up today was beautiful. They had vases of roses and Rose petals on white tablecloths. He proposed as soon as we walked outside." I said happily.

"I'm happy for her. They love each other." Jake said with a smile.

"Me too." I said. "I need some sleep goodnight everyone." I told them. I fell asleep. I was exhausted.

**Jasper POV**

Today was great. I was now engaged to Bella. We were lying in bed.

"Babe, do you want sleep or talk about the wedding." I asked her. She wanted to talk about the wedding. She wanted to get married in a few months. She wanted it soon in case her dad took a turn for the worse. She wanted it to be Yellow and Red for colors along with Yellow and white roses and lilies as her flowers. It would all be beautiful. We would have it here at the house. I loved that idea. Alice would be thrilled. The girls would be very excited to be able decorate. She was getting tired. She kissed me passionately. Right tired, she was horny and I knew it. We made love. I made her feel pleasure on every inch of her body. She would be my wife in a few months. She fell asleep in my arms. It was a wonderful feeling.

**Alice POV**

Everything went as planned yesterday. Today would be an interesting school day. Bella was getting out of the shower. We had our outfits picked out. Ang would be matching. It would be a good day. Rose and I knocked on their door. They told us to come in. Jazz was dressed. Bella wasn't. She was only in her bra and thong. She wasn't shy.

"Baby you look amazing." Jazz said smirking. Rose agreed.

"You're a little tease." She said making me laugh. It wasn't uncomfortable to watch them interact with one another. Jazz spanked her ass. That girl had a high pain tolerance. Jazz left to let us do her hair and makeup. He kissed her sweetly. She had on all her jewelry. She had over $60,000 in jewelry on. We wouldn't tell her that. She didn't know her bracelet was white gold, not silver along with her bracelet from Rose. She put on her skirt from the boutique with blue skulls on the pockets and bows on the bottom with a short sleeve t-shirt with a blue skull and crossbones and fishnets. We wore our new Mary Jane's too. We looked great. As we did her hair and makeup we talked about the wedding. I of course saw her decisions. I wanted her to tell us and plan it her way. It was her wedding.

"We're going to do hair and makeup for Ang." They said in unison. It was scary sometimes on how they thought alike. We walked downstairs. The boys were yet again speechless. Bella and Rose kissed Jazz and Em and headed out to Angela's.

Bella POV

We pulled up to Angela's, her parents were gone. We knocked and she opened the door.

Rose held up the curling iron. We did her hair and makeup similar to ours. We looked hot.

"Can I ride with you guys?" She asked hesitantly. Rose nodded throwing me the keys.

"You take passenger and Bella drives." She said.

"Let's go." I said smiling. Ang got in the passenger and Rose sat behind us. It was a short drive to school. As we pulled in the boys and Alice were already there.

"Damn you girls look hot." Jazz said smiling

"So she said yes?" Angela asked smirking at Jazz.

"Yes she did. I am looking forward to her being my wife." Jazz said smiling at me and pulling me into him.

"I see the other jewelry too. It's all beautiful. Can I ask what they are?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"This one is from Peter and Char and Jazz. It's the family crest. This one is form Carlisle and Esme. It's their family crest. All the others have theirs. All of them are different. The bracelet is from Rose." I said pointing to each one as I explained. Angela reached up touching the Whitlock crest.

"There beautiful." She said.

"Thank you, Charlie got one of each also." Jazz said smiling. "There are part of the family now."

"Your one spoiled girl." Angela said smiling.

"Yes, she is more than you know." Em said laughing. Yeah a quarter million dollar car only a few knows about is sitting in the garage. In a month or so I can drive it. That'll be a shock to the boys. Jess was walking over.

"You turn to the dark side now?" She asked Angela. I about laughed.

"No, if I did, I would be on your side." Angela said smiling.

"Nice ring. I still say you're pregnant." Jess said to me. I shrugged. She just laughed.

"I love her and want her to be my wife. What's wrong with that Jessica?" Jazz asked a little irritated.

"No man proposes in high school if the girl isn't pregnant." Jess said smirking.

"Jazz and Rose would be the first to know. I'm not pregnant and say what you want. I don't give a fuck. You know what, talk all you want tell a bunch of lies. I don't care." I said smiling. She just rolled her eyes.

"You look like whores by the way. You bi now too?" She asked Angela.

"We love compliments. Wouldn't you like to know?" Ang said smirking. Jessica just looked pissed and walked away. I laughed. The others were in shock. I knew she had the threesome with Peter and Char. So did Rose.

"Peter and Char are damn good in bed." Angela said smiling. I just sat there and giggled. Em, Jazz, and Edward were still speechless.

"Bella you knew." Em and Jazz said.

"Maybe." I said smirking.

"When they left yesterday with your truck." Edward said in revelation. I shrugged and Alice laughed.

"No wonder they were in a hurry to leave." Alice said giggling.

"It was fun. I want to do it again," She said with a smile. What had they created.

"You made Peter the happiest man on earth." Jazz said with a smile. "No wonder he was grinning from ear to ear."

"He was so riled up Saturday, it was hilarious." I said smiling. "You're a little vixen."

The warning bell rang and we headed inside. The boys were all hot and bothered by our outfits as usual. We had fun. I wasn't pulled in the closet. Edward was irritated at lunch by the boy's thought. Jazz offered to send fear to all the boys. I quickly vetoed that. That wouldn't have been obvious at all. This all made us girls laugh. They didn't find it too funny. Mike flirted with Rose as always. Rose told him if he didn't behave he'd be spanked until he would behave. He just smiled. Thank god Em wasn't in that class with her. Mike may be dead. Sweet Alice shook her ass everywhere she went. The boys liked it a little too much. A few of them got a death glare. We tormented them horribly. We'd make up for it later. Rose and I were our usual selves of course. Naughty girls as always. Jazz kept me close. I behaved semi today. We were at my house. They all came over after we were done with school.

"Why are you laughing?" Jazz asked me.

"Just today. I behaved for the most part." I said. Jazz rolled his eyes. He knew I loved him and us girls had fun torturing the human boys.

'Right behaved. Pushing Rose up against the locker and making out is behaving. Yeah right." He said smiling. Peter and Char showed up. Angela smirked.

"Hello Darling." Peter said smiling and spanking her ass. Char laughed.

"Hello Sweetie," She said back, kissing his cheek and blowing in his ear.

"If we didn't know, we know now." I said laughing.

"It was fun." She said spanking Peter and kissed Char.

"Keep it up sweetheart. We will take you out in the woods and do very naughty things to you." Peter said. Angela smirked. With the look of I dare you. This would be interesting.

"Wow, I'm going back to homework." I said blushing. Peter smirked.

"Did I just make you blush darling?" Peter asked smirking yet again.

"Yes you did. Keep using that accent, I'll take Char upstairs and you nor Jazz are invited." I said smirking.

"Peter behave." Jazz said laughing. "I don't think she's joking."

"Angela isn't sweet and innocent anymore." Edward said looking scared.

"I was never sweet and innocent. I just acted sweet and innocent." She said smiling.

"Sorry Bella, I can't help it. He's so sweet." Angela said. I laughed.

"Sweet has never been a word to describe him. But sure Angela." I said laughing.

"I am sweet. Sweet as apple pie." Peter said smiling. I was about rolling on the floor with laughter. Dad walked I about that time. We were all ready to roll on the floor, Char found it hilarious. She knew he was sweet but not as apple pie.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked laughing. It was contagious.

"Peter is sweet as apple pie." I said laughing. Char nodded to me like yeah right.

"Yeah, and you're a sweet and innocent angel who doesn't raise hell." Dad said laughing.

"I am too." I said with a smile.

"Yeah right." Jazz said laughing.

"I can be sweet." Peter said smiling. I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Nice outfits. The boys get kicked out?" He asked amused.

"Thanks dad. We like them. They actually didn't get kicked out. Most of the boys got death glares." Rose said giggling looking at Edward. He just glared at her. Dad laughed.

"Jessica is spreading around I'm pregnant again, and that's supposedly the reason were getting married" I told him. He shrugged.

"Let her talk. Karma will bite her in the ass one day." He said smiling. Dad went upstairs.

"Wow, you dad is pretty cool." Angela said smiling. "My parent would have grounded me."

"Yeah, he is considering he laughed about Rose spanking her on the bike." Peter said whispering something in her ear.

"No, absolutely not Peter. That's my bike." Jazz said with a look of shock. Wow, what did he say. Rose whispered in my ear what he said. Peter wanted to bend her over the bike and fuck her senseless.

"Oh, Jasper's bike really?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, why not." He said smirking.

"That's mine and Roses play toy." I said smiling. The fun things we could do on that bike.

"I know you love that bike." Jazz said laughing at me.  
>"That I do. I want to learn to ride eventually." I said smiling.<br>"What would you like to drive? It can be your wedding present." He said.

"All I know is that I want it to be pink and black. Black being the accent color. Maybe with a few skulls." I said smiling. Peter started laughing.

"I'd love to see this. I'm looking for a pink with black accent Ducati. You got any?" Peter said laughing. Everyone laughed. It was funny if you looked at it that way.

"I'd look hot on a hot pink bike." Jazz said making me laugh even harder.

"The only man that would look hot on a pink bike would be me." Em said posing. Dad walked downstairs and saw Em posing. He shook his head.

"It's never a dull moment with any of you. Em why a pink bike?" Dad asked laughing.

"Bella wants a pink bike so Jazz can teach her to ride." Peter said smirking. "Jazz thought he'd look hot on a pink bike. Em begs to differ."  
>Dad shook his head looking at Jazz and Em.<p>

We finished homework. Peter, Char and the Cullen's went home. Angela and I had dinner with Dad. We had lasagna. Angela was amazed it was from the freezer. Bed came soon. Angela went home. I fell asleep in Jazz's arms. The rest of the week went by quickly. It was sad to see them leave.

**Flashback**

_I had tears in my eyes. Peter didn't want to leave either. We all had grown close. As much as we bantered we still would miss each other._

"_Bells sweetie. I'll miss you. We'll see you soon." Char said sadly. "I'm excited for Spring break and the wedding."_

"_I know, I'll miss you too. You two are like a brother and sister to me. It'll feel empty without you. Promise you'll be down a week or so before the wedding." I said. Peter came up and hugged me. _

"_Baby girl. We promise, we wouldn't miss it for the world. We love you. I look forward to officially having you as my sister in law for eternity. Think of all the fun pranks we can play. Kick vampire asses and call us after. I want a play by play. Don't leave anything out. We won't be gone long. Time will fly by. Spring break will be here shortly and then the wedding. You'll be busy planning. You'll hardly notice we aren't here." Peter said with a smile. They said goodbye and headed to dad's to say goodbye. _

**End of flashback**

The Denali's would be here soon. I looked forward to meeting them. It was an hour or so before they were arriving. Alice was being her usual pixie self. I was laughing. Edward continually told her to calm down. She would only reply that it would be interesting and that she was excited. We knew she was excited. The hour finally passed after she moved the Vases of flowers about 15 different times to make the perfect.. The doorbell rang and.

"Their here." Alice said and Carlisle went to greet them.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It will speed up once we get through the major events. Please review if you have a chance, I love feedback. Have a wonderful week.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- I don't own these character. I want to thank all of you I have over 40k hits on this story. It makes me happy to know you are enjoying it. I will be putting out more updates this month. I am off school till January. So be looking for the updates. Have a wonderful week and weekend. **

**Previously on Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"I'd love to see this. I'm looking for a pink with black accent. You got any?" Peter said laughing. Everyone laughed. It was funny if you looked at it that way.

"I'd look hot on a hot pink bike." Jazz said making me laugh even harder.

"The only man that would look hot on a pink bike would be me." Em said posing. Dad walked downstairs and saw Em posing. He shook his head.

"It's never a dull moment with any of you. Em why a pink bike?" Dad asked laughing.

"Bella wants a pink bike so Jazz can teach her to ride." Peter said smirking. "Jazz thought he'd look hot on a pink bike. Em begs to differ."  
>Dad shook his head looking at Jazz and Em.<p>

We finished homework. Peter, Char and the Cullen's went home. Angela and I had dinner with Dad. We had lasagna. Angela was amazed it was from the freezer.. Bed came soon. Angela went home. I fell asleep in Jazz's arms. The rest of the week went by quickly. It was sad to see them leave.

**Flashback**

_I had tears in my eyes. Peter didn't want to leave either. We all had grown close. As much as we bantered we still would miss each other._

"_Bells sweetie. I'll miss you. We'll see you soon." Char said sadly. "I'm excited for Spring break and the wedding."_

"_I know, I'll miss you too. You two are like a brother and sister to me. It'll feel empty without you. Promise you'll be down a week or so before the wedding." I said. Peter came up and hugged me. _

"_Baby girl. We promise, we wouldn't miss it for the world. We love you. I look forward to officially having you as my sister in law for eternity. Think of all the fun pranks we can play. Kick vampire asses and call us after. I want a play by play. Don't leave anything out. We won't be gone long. Time will fly by. Spring break will be here shortly and then the wedding. You'll be busy planning. You'll hardly notice we aren't here." Peter said with a smile. They said goodbye and headed to dad's to say goodbye. _

**End of flashback**

The Denali's would be here soon. I looked forward to meeting them. It was an hour or so before they were arriving. Alice was being her usual pixie self. I was laughing. Edward continually told her to calm down. She would only reply that it would be interesting and that she was excited. We knew she was excited. The hour finally passed after she moved the Vases of flowers about 15 different times to make the perfect.. The doorbell rang and.

"Their here." Alice said and Carlisle went to greet them.

**Chapter 28**

**Bella POV**

Carlisle answered the door. He introduced them.

"Carlisle she looks sweet and innocent." Eleazar said smiling.

"Hi Tanya." Rose said smirking.

"Hey Rosy." She said back smirking. I'll ask about that later.

"This is Bella and no Tanya before you even ask." Alice said laughing.

"She has nice boobs." Tanya said with a smile. I like Tanya. We could play along with this.

"Thanks everyone else thinks so too." Jazz said laughing.

"You do too. Sexy." I said smiling. Jazz sighed.

"I'm in trouble Carlisle." He said.

"Yes you are son." Carlisle said laughing. "How long are you down visiting?"

"A week and by the way love the shirts girls. Bite me is very appropriate in a house full of vampires." Eleazar said laughing.

"We know, that's why we got them. We have plenty more. Edward liked the outfits so much he bought 3 of each item in the store and have it delivered when any new stuff comes in." Alice said with a smile.

"What happened to sweet, quiet Alice?" Eleazar asked laughing.

"Like I said she isn't sweet and innocent anymore." Carlisle said laughing.

"Tanya we need to go to F-Street too." Alice said smiling. They boys shook their heads and had their hands on their faces. We laughed.

"It's a porn shop. We have an in with the security guard." Rose said with a smile.

"Rose can you put on your favorite outfit and show the girls." Emmett asked smirking.

"Thanks Em." Jazz said. I laughed.

"Don't forget the accessories love." I said. She looked back and smiled. Rose ran upstairs and changed into the school girl outfit along with bringing the whip. I spanked Rose.

"Jazz y Please." Tanya said pleading.

"No, she's my girl. I'm not sharing." Jazz said. Eleazar just laughed through the whole thing Carmen just shook her head. I kept spanking Rose.

"Have fun with her as a newborn." Carmen told Jazz. I found it hilarious.

"Don't remind me. Did Eleazar tell you what she did the second day of school?" Jazz asked sighing.

"No, he didn't tell us." Carmen said laughing. "I'm sure it was good."  
>"I brought a whip to school as a joke and in the parking lot after a day of torturing me she asked me to see it and spanked Rose on the hood of the Corvette." Jazz said with a smirk.<p>

"You forgot to mention you were on your bike that day." Alice said laughing.

"I created an issue." I said smiling. They laughed.

"Thanks so much for reminding me." Jazz said laughing. Tanya just smiled and everyone laughed. "Bella had to agree to be spanked by Rose on my bike for me to drive it to school."

They continued to laugh. It was funny.

"I came home to the aftermath. Peter didn't know what to think his eyes were pitch black and Bella spanked him out of shock. He tried calling a truce but the girls refused." Esme said laughing. Eleazar looked at Esme in shock at her comment.

"Esme isn't sweet and innocent." Carlisle said. "Not that I mind."

"Boys you're in trouble." Eleazar said laughing harder.

"They have Esme laughing about it." Em said. I decided to be a smart ass.

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a smile and innocent voice. Em asked whether I would teach them the lesson. I laughed.

"All they have to do is ask." I said with a smile.

"What's the lesson?" Kate asked excited. Rose whispered in her ear and the others heard and stood there stunned.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"That's my girl, she's not shy." Jazz said laughing.

"Please." Tanya said walking over kissing my cheek and blowing in my ear.

"Tanya," Jazz said in a warning tone. I laughed.

"You're a succubus, you should do just fine in that area." I said laughing.

"I do but not every time." Tanya said. The other 2 girls agreed.

"I'll buy more popsicles and bananas." Esme said. We are running low. Eleazar was laughing.

"Wow, you're in on this?" He asked Esme.

"Yeah, I buy the supplies for her." She said laughing.

"Tanya bitches all the time," Kate said smirking. I'm loving these girls even more.

"Would you like me to show the guys how to pleasure a woman with an orange." Jazz said laughing. I smiled sweetly.

"I would love to see that." I told him smirking. He quit laughing.

"What have I created?" Jazz said laughing again. I wagged my eyebrows at him. The parents shook their heads. The girls laughed.

"This was always an entertaining family. You have brought it to a whole new level Bella." Eleazar said laughing. I shielded Kate and zapped Tanya's ass. I just smiled and walked toward Jazz. He got wide eyed.

"No, Bella. Please no." He said pleading. I just laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Wow, I like your mate even more." Kate said laughing. "She can make you squirm and plead."

"She makes him plead quite often." Em said laughing.

"Shut Up Em. We're not getting into that today." He said .I giggled. "Babe quit showing off."

"What." I said innocently. They rolled their eyes.

"Oh girls." Carlisle said chuckling. Tanya liked my power and they wanted to move here and go to high school.

"Not only no, but hell no." Jazz said laughing. "We have enough problems with the boys at school."

"What we are sweet and behave ourselves." Alice said. Eleazar laughed.

"Right, I'm surprised you haven't been sent home, due to the choices in outfits." Carlisle said laughing.

"The schoolgirl outfits are our Halloween costumes and were wearing them to school." I said smiling. Jazz looked at me wide eyed.

"No way, I'm not going to deal with all 3 of you in those outfits. "He said.

"We could always wear our military uniforms." Rose said smirking. "Were majors."

Eleazar started laughing. "I'm sure Jazz loves that."

"Oh he does. Don't you major." I said smirking. Tanya smirked at Jazz.

"Babe I will take you upstairs before you can blink." Jazz said with Pitch black eyes.  
>"I was going to ask if they wanted to meet dad." I said with a smile.<p>

"We'd love to." Carmen said smiling.

"Thanks Carmen." Jazz said laughing.

"I'm on the girls side." Carmen said. "I won't join them in their antics but I will help them."

The girls smiled.

"Jazz we know you stay over their at night when she's at her dads." Eleazar said laughing. "We know you two aren't innocent."

"Rose does too." I said. Tanya's eyes lit up. I laughed. "Do you want to leave in half hour?"

"Yeah, we hunted on the way. Do we have to eat?" Eleazar asked.

"No, he knows." Jazz said smiling.

"Really, and he's okay with it." Eleazar asked curiously.

"Yeah, he knew when we met him. Like Bella he heard the tribes stories and put it all together." Carlisle said. We all headed upstairs. The girls looked at my closet in awe.

"Well your stocked with clothes." Tanya said. Jazz shook his head.

"You girls have about the same amount." He said laughing and went to find the others.

"We girls like to match." I said. They laughed. I pulled out a jean skirt and heels.

"Were the same sizes. Borrow what you want girls." Rose said smiling. I nodded with a smile. Kate and the others said thank you. They wanted to match with us. Alice saw it of course and had bought bite me shirts for the girls. I laughed. I wasn't shy and started changing. Rose spanked me and kissed my cheek. I zapped her. She laughed and so did the other girls. I finished getting dressed and so did the other girls finishing off the outfit with heels.

"Well damn girls we look hot." Rose said smiling after we all had changed.

"You girls are awesome. We won't want to leave." Tanya said smiling giving me a hug." You are already a sister."  
>"I feel the same way. "I said smiling. In the short time they had been here they felt like family. We headed downstairs and the boys groaned. Us and the parents laughed.<p>

"What are you girls up to?" Carlisle asked.

"We just wanted to match." I said.

"I can hear their thoughts with the exception of Rose and Jazz. That's normal." Edward said. Eleazar looked at him curiously.

"He can't hear the peoples she's shielding. Jazz and Rose are always shielded." Carlisle said. Eleazar understood.

"She can block you Edward?" Eleazar asked. He nodded. "Even humans."

I answered. Eleazar was amazed. We headed out in the Jeep, Volvo, and Mercedes. Dads car was home. As we approached the door they looked at the car.

"Did I forget to mention I'm the Chief's daughter." I said smiling. They laughed.  
>"Carlisle didn't tell us that." Eleazar said laughing. I knocked and let us in. Dad was in the living room.<p>

"Hey dad these are the Denali's." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I see you are veggie vamps." He said. I giggled.

"Yeah, we are." Eleazar said laughing. I introduced them.

"You girls are dressed nice and matching. What are you up to?" Dad asked. We all started laughing.

"Nothing actually, but watch this. "I said as I zapped Rose and Jazz. He laughed. "That's Kate's power. I can shock people."

"You already shock people, you don't need Kate's power to do that. Jazz I'm sorry that is hilarious. Just don't do it to Jessica." Dad said laughing.

"Why not, she'd be shocked." I said. They just laughed.

"No shocking her. Very funny." Jazz sad laughing. I smirked and zapped Tanya's ass.

"I don't even have to touch her." I said smiling.

"That's my girl." Dad said laughing. Eleazar looked at me and laughed. I smiled.

"I'm daddy's little girl." I said smiling.  
>"You girls are hilarious. This will be an interesting week." Carmen said.<p>

"I laugh at their antics when most parents would ground them if they found out. She came home and told me about the corvette, fixed tacos, and gave me the sex talk and asked to borrow my handcuffs to take to school all in one night." Dad said laughing. "This was the 3rd day she was here and also wanted to know what protection to use with a girl. I told her to talk to her mother. She was a wild child."

"He thought I spanked Jazz. He only wished it was him." I said smirking.

"I hope their room is soundproof." Dad said laughing. I didn't expect that.

"Nope, but mine and Em's is." Rose said with a smile. Dad rolled his eyes laughing.

"At least one room is." Dad said laughing. We had pulled out extra chairs for everyone to sit. "How was your trip?"  
>"Good, we brought the car. We usually run." Eleazar said.<p>

"Good, I look forward to being turned." He said. They didn't know he was sick.

"Dad has cancer, and Peter and Char are turning him." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear the circumstances. I'm glad you are being turned. You do have a gift similar to Peter's gift." Eleazar said.

"Really," dad said. "I've always been intuitive. I just thought it was a cop thing."

"Your daughter is very gifted. Jazz will have fun with her as a newborn. Newborns are a handful in themselves , and you know she is already a handful. The boys are really in trouble once she is turned." Eleazar said laughing.

"A handful doesn't describe her." Dad said laughing.

"True, the girls can be evil if they want to be. They want to wear a school girl or military uniform to school as their Halloween costume." Jazz said laughing.

"Were majors." I said smiling.

"Wow, I don't even have to ask what you think of that. Your eyes just went pitch black." Dad said laughing.

"Yeah, " Jazz said through his teeth.

"I told her that." Rose said smirking.

"It can be a curse." Jazz said.

" I can hardly wait until we study the civil war." I said smiling.

"Just to call him major?" Dad asked laughing.

"Yep, "I said smiling and smirking.

"You 3 are being quiet." Dad said smiling.

"We are sweet and innocent." Tanya said sweetly and smiling.

"Somehow I doubt that." Dad said laughing.

"Now why would you say that dad?" Em asked laughing with him.

"Normally when they are dressed the same and smile sweet and innocently. There not." Dad said laughing.

"They are far from sweet and innocent." Eleazar said laughing.

"There succubus's," I said smiling.

"Are you sweetie." Dad asked laughing.

"Actually along with her other gifts she is." Eleazar said laughing.

"We knew it." Edward said.

"We are going to go shopping. We had a blast with Angela." Rose said smiling.

"Angela is quiet. She always has been," Dad said.

"No she's not." Jazz said laughing harder.

"She's sweet and innocent," Dad said hesitantly. "Or is she."

"She's far from sweet and innocent." Em said laughing.

"She's the ministers daughter, what harm could she do?" Dad asked.

"Minister's daughter?" Edward asked in shock.

"Yeah," Dad said.

"Don't send her to an all-girl school, things could get interesting." Edward said smirking.

"I'm not even going to ask." Dad said laughing.

"I want to meet Angela." Tanya said smiling.

"Of course you do." Jazz said.

"You can, we can get you in a day at school. You can see how school is." I said. The boys eyes went wide. Before they could even say anything.

"That would be a great idea." Esme said. "I'll arrange that tomorrow."

"A whole day?" Em asked.

"Of course." Esme said with a smile.

"Have fun Boys." Dad said laughing. We talked a little bit longer.

"We have something for you. We see you are wearing your crests we have ours for you if you would like them." Eleazar said handing them to Tanya.

"We'd love to be part of the coven." I said. "You already feel like family."

We opened them. Dad was blown away. His was a ring on a chain.

"We knew you had the Whitlock ring and knew it may be much to wear both rings." Eleazar said. Their crest was gold and had a blue lapis lazuli, as the stone with an eagle crest with a D in diamonds. It was gorgeous. Mine was a gold bracelet with the crest. It was beautiful.

"Thank you." Dad said happily.

"Bella yours can also be an anklet. We know Jazz and Rose well enough you would be spoiled and I can see you already are so we gave you the option of how you want to wear it." Eleazar said smiling.  
>"Thank you .It's gorgeous." I said hugging each of them. "Were the most protected humans in the world."<p>

"Yes you are." Jazz said smiling. Tanya put it on as a bracelet. Eleazar put Dad's on.

"Bell you are a spoiled girl." Dad said smiling. I smiled back.

"I'm very blessed to have so many people who are considered family and love me." I said as a tear fell. Jazz wiped it away and Rose kissed my cheek.

"You have a lot of people who love you dearly." Carmen said smiling. Jazz pulled me closer. Dad and I's stomach growled. I got up and pulled out 2 dinners and heated them up. We ate it was good. Meatloaf was delicious.

"Jazz why don't you stay tonight." Dad said smiling.

"Thank you. I'd love to. I'll sleep on the couch." He said. I want to bust up laughing. Like that would happen.

"I know you've been staying her at night during the week. It's fine. Now you don't have to sneak in. You too Rose. Stay whenever." Dad said laughing at Jazz's expression. "How have you been getting in anyway?"  
>"Window and thank you. It's hard for us to be away from each other. It's physically hurts." He said.<p>

"I know and that's why I wasn't mad. I can only imagine how it must feel. She is going to be your wife soon. I just don't want to hear it." Dad said making me blush and laugh.

"She blushes." Em said laughing. I zapped him a few times. Eleazar looked at me chuckling.

"Yes, I do." I said smirking. Rose laughed.

"You know what she can do." Rose said giggling.

"You like your powers don't you?" Eleazar said laughing.  
>"It's fun." I said zapping him again. We all were laughing.<p>

"That's not fair." Em said. They were heading back soon. We had a good laugh over being able to zap people. We gave hugs and they left. Rose wanted to stay a little longer. She'd run home.

"I wanted to tell me my story." She said. Dad smiled and I nodded.

"We'd love to hear it." Dad said. She told us her story. I couldn't believe what he did.

"He left me in the street to die. Carlisle smelt the blood and turned me. It took many years to come to terms of what I am. I still have my days. I have built up a hard shell to hide my feelings. Most think I'm just a bitch, but I am far from it. I am a very caring person to those I care about." She said. I was in tears, and she had venom pooling in her eyes. Dad was pissed and sad at the same time. He gave her a hug.

"Sweetie, you didn't deserve that. I would have hunted him down and killed him, if I was around back then." Dad said smiling.

"I know, I got my revenge. I saved him for last. They are the only human lives I have taken yet I have never tasted human blood." She said smiling.

"I don't condone killing, but they deserved it." Dad said smiling.

"That explains why you were so protective of me at the book store." I said. She nodded and I gave her a hug. She was about to leave. "Would Em be able to stay tonight with Rose?"

"If you and Em would like to stay tonight your more than welcome to. You need Bella and I'm sure you need Em." Dad said smiling.

"I'd love that. The house feels empty without her there. I'll get my car and come back. He and Jazz can get the Jeep in the morning." Rose said with a smile. She left kissing my cheek.

**Rosalie POV**

I ran back to the house.

"How'd it go?" Tanya asked.

"Good, Em you want to stay their tonight?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I would love to." He said smiling knowing it was difficult to tell my story. I grabbed 2 extra outfits for tomorrow.

"The girls will be coming to school as visitors as tomorrow. Don't worry Rose." Alice said smiling.

"We understand you need to be with her. She your mate." Tanya said smiling, "You need her as much as you need Em."  
>"Thank you. I do." I said smiling<p>

"I explained the female mates thing to them." Eleazar said. We jumped in the corvette and headed to Bella's.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Charlie said he'd kill him if he lived back then." I said.

"He sees all of us as his kids and would protect us at all cost." Em said. It was true he would. We pulled into the driveway and went in. We had changed into comfy clothes already before we left. Charlie opened the door.

"Hey, their upstairs." He said smiling. "I'd say get some sleep but you don't sleep."

We laughed giving him a hug and saying goodnight. Bella and Jazz were cuddling.

"Scoot over and make room for my big butt." Em said laughing. Bella laughed and scooted over. She gave Jazz and I passionate kisses.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Em asked smiling. She kissed him on the cheek. Jazz and I both laughed. She fell asleep with her head on my chest and cuddled up to Jazz as he held her.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review if you have time. I love feedback.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I love feedback. Review are welcome.**

**Previously on Majors Revenge**

**Rosalie POV**

I ran back to the house.

"How'd it go?" Tanya asked.

"Good, Em you want to stay their tonight?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I would love to." He said smiling knowing it was difficult to tell my story. I grabbed 2 extra outfits for tomorrow.

"The girls will be coming to school as visitors as tomorrow. Don't worry Rose." Alice said smiling.

"We understand you need to be with her. She your mate." Tanya said smiling, "You need her as much as you need Em."  
>"Thank you. I do." I said smiling<p>

"I explained the female mates thing to them." Eleazar said. We jumped in the corvette and headed to Bella's.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Charlie said he'd kill him if he lived back then." I said.

"He sees all of us as his kids and would protect us at all cost." Em said. It was true he would. We pulled into the driveway and went in. We had changed into comfy clothes already before we left. Charlie opened the door.

"Hey, their upstairs." He said smiling. "I'd say get some sleep but you don't sleep."

We laughed giving him a hug and saying goodnight. Bella and Jazz were cuddling.

"Scoot over and make room for my big butt." Em said laughing. Bella laughed and scooted over. She gave Jazz and I passionate kisses.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Em asked smiling. She kissed him on the cheek. Jazz and I both laughed. She fell asleep with her head on my chest and cuddled up to Jazz as he held her.

**Chapter 29**

**Jasper POV**

Last night was interesting sharing the bed. Em tickled Bells to wake her up. She about socked him, Rose just laughed at him when he ducked away. I found it hilarious. Em and I left about the time Charlie got up. We told him bye and headed home I still had to change. Em showered long before Charlie got up and was dressed. It was a shock when I got back to the house. The Denali girls were spending the day at school with us. This should be interesting with 4 succubus.

"Laurent. Aren't you coming with us." Em asked. He shook his head and smiled.

"No way in hell. You can handle the girls can't you boys." He said smirking.

"Today is going to be an interesting day," I said laughing.

"It'll be fun." Alice said smiling. Carlisle and Esme laughed. Carmen and Eleazar told us good luck as we left. The girls took the Volvo. Rose and Bells were there already. Her eyes lit up. She must not have known.

"Tanya sweetie, you look edible. All of you look edible." Bella said and the torture was already beginning.

"You my dear are edible as well." Tanya said back. Angela walked over smiling at Bells.

"I'm Angela. You can call me Ang." She said with a smile at the girls. They introduced themselves.

"You all are hot." Angela said smiling. Tanya had a look in her eye. Fuck. She whispered something in Angela's ear. It was too low for us to hear. That was amazing.  
>"That sounds amazing." She said. Tanya spanked Angela. She wanted her to do it again. We've only been here 5 minutes.<p>

"Are you going to pull Tanya into the closet?" Bella asked Angela. Tanya smiled.

"I really hope she does. "Tanya said with a bigger smile.

"Today will be a long day." I said vamp speed. The other guys agreed and the girls laughed.

"I'm new to the girl thing. Char and Peter taught me a few things." Angela said. Bella was containing her laughter.

"Char's amazing. How's Peter in the sack?" Tanya asked. I couldn't believe this I didn't want to know. Angela sighed.

"He's amazing. He's got a very talented tongue." Ang said smiling. Us guys were speechless. "Evidently I do to. They both said so and my name got called a few times."

"I hope you get to show me while I'm here." Tanya said. Now Rose and Bella were still containing her laughter. The warning bell finally rang.

"We'll meet you at our lockers. Rose and Bella said. Alice nodded and we all headed in.

**Bella POV**

OMG, that wasn't even planned. Rose and I both had a problem not laughing at the boys. Angela and Tanya hit it off. Totally not planned yet again. As soon as they were in the school, we finally let out a laugh.

"Well that was interesting." Rose said laughing.

"It'll be good for both of them. Who knows maybe she's her mate." I said. "Were mates."

"Maybe, they'll have some fun at least if not." Rose said. We headed inside, meeting at our lockers. Ben walked over to the group.

"Well damn are you new students." He asked.

"No, we are their cousins. Were down for the week.." Kate said smiling sweetly.

"I can show you around a bit if you would like." He said. Ben was trying to pick Kate up now.

"We'll see. Maybe." Kate said with a smile. She didn't want to completely crush him. Tanya was coming with me, Kate with Rose, and Irina with Alice. Class was hilarious. None of the boys could pay attention. All the girls were jealous that the boys were drooling. I zapped her a few times. She smirked. It was lunch. They got food and we all went to the table. Jess walked over.

"I see you added 3 more sluts," She said with a smile. She was a fucking idiot. They were vampires, and easily could have killed her before anyone noticed. "Which one is yours Angela? You don't like men anymore."  
>"I am. She's amazing. Such a little vixen at times. I have to tie her up every so often. It's quite fun too. She likes to squirm." Tanya said smiling. "Men must not pleas you. If you had a girl to play with maybe you wouldn't be such a bitch. It's quite nice with a girl, they know exactly what you want."<p>

Ben and mike were sitting with us. They busted up laughing. The boy's looks were priceless. They knew she was ballsy but they were still shocked.

"I like men. Thank you very much. I'm not a lesbian or bi. I'm straight." She said pissed.

"Suit yourself." Tanya said planting a full on kiss on Angela in front of Jess. She looked like she was about to faint.  
>"Do you want to go out back for some privacy. It's a little crowded in here." Tanya asked.<p>

"We have class sweetie. After school most definitely." Angela said smiling. Jess walked off pissed. It all made us laugh.

"Tanya thank you for that. I That just made my day. It's always a great day when Jessica is pissed off. She needs to get laid, but the guys don't want her." Mike said.

"She's stuck up and a bitch." Irina said. "Tanya isn't afraid to say what she thinks."

"She thinks she's queen bitch but Bella has been proving otherwise since the first day of school." Ben said laughing. "She didn't know what to think."

The warning bell rang and we were off to biology. We didn't have enough chairs. Tanya thought creatively.

"Can she sit on my lap?" Tanya asked sweetly. Jazz about busted up laughing.

"Sure," The teacher said hesitantly. I sat on her lap and Jazz chuckled shaking his head. The teacher was mesmerized by her. It made me laugh. The lust level was ridiculous. Hell I was ready to jump her or Jazz. It wouldn't have mattered at the time. Jazz looked like he was about to burst with desire. Class finally ended. Thank god. I felt it all. Tanya smirked at me.

"Sorry, I felt it all. My god it could have started an orgy." I said lowly enough for them to hear.

"That what I put up with every day." Jazz said laughing. We were walking out the door. Jessica stopped us.

"So your stealing Angela's girl now?" Jessica asked. I smirked. If she only knew.

"No, she's gorgeous, but Rose is my girl and always will be." I said.

"Thank you," Tanya said with a smile. Damn she's good. "Your gorgeous yourself. Jazz and Rose are lucky to have you. You have a fine ass and tits. Sorry I checked you out when we all got ready yesterday. Sorry Jazz."

"It's fine sweetie. He doesn't care." I said. Jazz was trying not to laugh. As we walked out he couldn't contain it any longer.  
>"Seriously you two crack me up. I swear you two plan this shit." He said. We shook our heads and laughed. We went to our last classes. We had fun. She liked gym. I still don't. We headed to the cars.<br>"The day is finally over." Edward said. The girls wanted to become students. It would be fun with them around. Ang and the girls exchanged numbers and they were going to meet up later. Ang and Tanya hit it off. We headed to the Cullen's. They were all home.

"How was school?" Carmen asked. Laurent laughed.

"Awesome, I want to be a student." Tanya said smiling. Eleazar and Carmen laughed.

"We had a blast." Kate said smirking. "The boys were fun to torture. We see why the girls enjoy it. It's so easy. We also met Jessica."

"How'd that go." Carlisle asked curiously.

"She called us sluts. Angela is a little hottie." Tanya said smiling.

"She needs to find a girl is how Tanya put it to Jessica. Men must not please her." I said laughing. They all started laughing.

"She never held her opinion in." Carmen said laughing.

"Ang and I are meeting up later. I need to hunt." Tanya said with a smile.

"Have fun and no biting." Carmen said. Yeah please don't bite her I thought. We didn't need her to know the secret. She'd probably do just fine with it considering she slept with Peter and Char and didn't say a thing about them being cold.

"I won't bite her. I promise." She said.

"We know, we just need to say it sometimes." Eleazar said smiling.

"I want to watch someone hunt sometime." I said. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sure, you can go with us. I need to hunt too. Your shield should protect you. We hunt on instinct. Tanya will hunt first and then I'll hunt." Jazz said smiling. Carlisle looked hesitant. I agreed and hopped on his back. Tanya crouched a few miles out, we jumped onto a tree branch to watch. Jazz jumped down. Shit. I put my shield only around myself and Alice. At least I could draw a vision if anything were to happen. I quit shielding Jazz. Jazz took off after a bear that was below us and came walking up. He sent calm and snapped the bears neck and sunk his teeth into it. It was like a dance to watch Tanya. She was in sync with the cougar. She snapped it's neck and sunk her teeth into the neck. It was erotic to watch them hunt yet very beautiful sight. They were spotless like they didn't even hunt. Not a drop of blood and their clothes weren't wrinkled. They walked back up. Jazz was a little hesitant so Tanya jumped up on the branch and reached for me. I went to her and we jumped down.  
>"That was fun. Can I watch more often?" I said. They laughed at me.<p>

"It won't bother me. Sorry about that. The bear came and instinct took over." Jazz said hesitantly. "I didn't want to scare you so I had Tanya grab you from the branch."

"It's fine. I shielded myself and took it off you. We haven't tested whether if I'm shielding that person they can get through it." I said . Jazz looked at me in awe.

"You're so smart. I never thought of that." Jazz said smiling. " Good point."

"I didn't think about it until after you jumped down." I said. I jumped on his back and us 3 ran home.

"How was it Bella." Eleazar asked smiling.

"It was amazing. It was like a beautiful dance when Tanya hunted. Jazz was so quick. He sent calm and snapped the bears neck and drank. He was so quick." I said.

"Learning before you turn?" Em asked, I shrugged. I'd at least know a little bit before I was turned. "Maybe you can come with me one time and watch how to handle a bear."

"I don't play with my food." Jazz said laughing. Jazz and Tanya went up and showered. Jazz came down in a gothic outfit. We were both in gothic today. Tanya called us girls up. She was confused on what to wear. She ended up choosing a pair of dark stone washed jeans and a cute cami. She looked good. Angela texted her. She took off in the Volvo into town. She was excited.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have more to come. I plan on getting another update out within the next day or two. Sorry for it being so short. I love feedback. I will answer the reviews from the 2 previous chapters soon sorry I have been behind on those. Have been writing and spending time with my little man while I am on break along with dealing with a cold. Have a wonderful rest of the week and awesome weekend.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It is a shorter chapter. I need to write more on this story. I have an outline done for it. I just need to do some more writing. I promise it won't be long until I write more on it. I love feedback. If you have any ideas that can possibly be incorporated, I would love to hear them. After we get spring break, prom, and the wedding the time will go by faster. There are a lot of details with those so I thank you all for being patient waiting for the Volturi to show up. **

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"I want to watch someone hunt sometime." I said. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sure, you can go with us. I need to hunt too. Your shield should protect you. We hunt on instinct. Tanya will hunt first and then I'll hunt." Jazz said smiling. Carlisle looked hesitant. I agreed and hopped on his back. Tanya crouched a few miles out, we jumped onto a tree branch to watch. Jazz jumped down. Shit. I put my shield only around myself and Alice. At least I could draw a vision if anything were to happen. I quit shielding Jazz. Jazz took off after a bear that was below us and came walking up. He sent calm and snapped the bears neck and sunk his teeth into it. It was like a dance to watch Tanya. She was in sync with the cougar. She snapped it's neck and sunk her teeth into the neck. It was erotic to watch them hunt yet very beautiful sight. They were spotless like they didn't even hunt. Not a drop of blood and their clothes weren't wrinkled. They walked back up. Jazz was a little hesitant so Tanya jumped up on the branch and reached for me. I went to her and we jumped down.

"That was fun. Can I watch more often?" I said. They laughed at me.

"It won't bother me. Sorry about that. The bear came and instinct took over." Jazz said hesitantly. "I didn't want to scare you so I had Tanya grab you from the branch."

"It's fine. I shielded myself and took it off you. We haven't tested whether if I'm shielding that person they can get through it." I said . Jazz looked at me in awe.

"You're so smart. I never thought of that." Jazz said smiling. " Good point."

"I didn't think about it until after you jumped down." I said. I jumped on his back and us 3 ran home.

"How was it Bella." Eleazar asked smiling.

"It was amazing. It was like a beautiful dance when Tanya hunted. Jazz was so quick. He sent calm and snapped the bears neck and drank. He was so quick." I said.

"Learning before you turn?" Em asked, I shrugged. I'd at least know a little bit before I was turned. "Maybe you can come with me one time and watch how to handle a bear."

"I don't play with my food." Jazz said laughing. Jazz and Tanya went up and showered. Jazz came down in a gothic outfit. We were both in gothic today. Tanya called us girls up. She was confused on what to wear. She ended up choosing a pair of dark stone washed jeans and a cute cami. She looked good. Angela texted her. She took off in the Volvo into town. She was excited**.**

**Chapter 30 **

**Bella POV**

"You look amazing baby." I said. He smiled kissing me. It was filled with love and desire. We needed to go upstairs. "I need to do some homework"

They nodded and we went upstairs. He pushed me against the door and kissed me. "I wanted to do this last night." He said as he plunged 2 fingers inside. Good thing I was in a skirt. He had me moaning. I pushed as much desire and lust to him as I could send. He threw me on the bed. I giggled. He stripped me slowly as I did him. I rolled don top of him.  
>"You will not speak and you will not touch me until you say." I told him . He smiled<p>

"Yes ma'am." He said knowing I'd need confirmation. I pushed more desire.

"I am your superior." I said smiling, he moaned. I smirked. "Quiet." I said spanking him. I ran my tongue all along his balls and back up his shaft taking him all in. I licked flicked and sucked causing him to moan each time. I pushed more lust and desire. In minutes I had him coming. He was being a good boy and being quiet. I got on top of him and started playing with myself. He wanted to touch me. I still wouldn't let him. I was moaning.

"Ma'am Please." He said moaning.  
>"No, you have been naughty, and need to be punished. No more talking." I said. I moaned in pleasure and went over the edge.<p>

"Want a taste?" I asked he nodded.

"Permission to speak ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes major." I said smirking. He was ready and I knew he wanted more.

"Please, I can hardly wait any longer." He said as I put my fingers to his lips. He sucked on them making me moan.

"Your done with your punishment, and Major I'm all yours." I said smirking. I was in for it.

"No touching or talking." He said smirking. I felt a shot of desire for 10 people. Fuck me. I about went over the edge from lust and desire.

"You can't come until I tell you." He said smirking. He delved his tongue in my folds. I was moaning loudly and every time he spanked me. I was close but he held me off.

"Permission to speak?" I asked.

"No," He said. My orgasm was at the brink. Finally he let me go over the edge. He didn't miss a drop. He nibbled down my neck as his hard member teased my clit. He entered my core and pumped slowly.

"Fuck baby, your tighter than normal." He said. I smiled. He slowly pumped building mine and his orgasm kissing me with passion and desire making me go over the edge as did he. We soaked in the emotions coming from each other. It felt amazing. He rolled off me and took me into the shower. I changed back into my outfit with the exception of a new thong. Jazz got dressed again and we headed downstairs. Em smirked.

"Homework sounds fun." Irina said laughing.

"Anatomy is my favorite class." I said. "I get to explore and role play it's a blast."

"By the way Jazz we heard you pleading" Kate said laughing.

"She can push my gift. It can be hell and amazing at the same time." He said. "Did we project?"

"No, " Rose said laughing.

"I reined it in." I said smirking.

"Good, you're learning." Jazz said with a smile. He was happy to learn that I learning to control it. It was about 6.

"I need to head home." I said kissing Jazz and Rose along with I love you's and goodbyes to the family. I was about to ask Jazz to drive me home until Rose threw me the keys to the corvette.

"Thanks babe." I said.

"You're welcome. That's the spare keep it. I'll come by later to pick it up. Are Jazz or I driving tomorrow?" she asked.

"I can drive my truck." I said. She smiled.

"Drive it like you stole it." She said.  
>"Don't I always." I said smiling<p>

"Yes I you do. Love you, call me to let me know you got home safe." She said smiling.

"I will love you too." I said smiling. I walked in the garage and fired up the corvette. I loved that sound and headed home.

**Jasper POV**

Homework was good. Bells has her own key to the corvette. Em's face was priceless. Eleazar and Carmen were shocked she drove it.

"She drives like Rose and Alice doesn't she.?" Kate said. I nodded.

"Come with me." I said taking them to the garage and pulling off the tarp to the guardian. They were shocked.

"That's Bella's?" Eleazar asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yep, and we want to make it faster." Rose said smiling. Like it needed to go faster.  
>"Why?" Eleazar asked laughing. Her response was because we can. They laughed shaking their heads. We went back inside. I told them about the hunt Carlisle was interest to know if Bella's theory was right. We chatted until it was time for me to go.<p>

**Bella POV (after leaving with the vette.)**

My phone rang on the way home. I pressed talk and it came through the speakers.

"Hey mom." I said

"Hey Bells, you settled in?" She asked. I needed to tell her about a few things.

"Yeah, I'm happy. I've met my soul mate. Dad has given him his blessing.

"What, you're getting married?" She asked a little irritated. Oops.

"I'll be 18 soon. The family loves me. I'm like another daughter. Dad's sick mom. His cancer is back. I love Jazz." I said. I had just pulled into the drive way. "Give me a sec, I need to switch you to my phone forgot how Rose showed me."

I fiddled around and finally got it. "Okay. I'm here."

"What do you mean cancers back?" She asked. She must not have known either.

"Dad had cancer once before. It's a different type of cancer this time. It's bone cancer. It doesn't look good. Carlisle is watching his levels and is also Jazz's dad." I told her about in tears.

"I'm sorry Bells, I had no clue." She said crying. I know I had tears falling too. It was still hard to think about. I was still in the corvette when dad pulled up. He didn't see me on the phone.

"Why do you have the corvette?" He asked.

"I needed a car to get home. Rose and I went to school together this morning. I'll be inside in a few, it's mom. Nothing's wrong I promise." I told him. He looked like he was in pain when I said it was mom. She needed to know.

"I didn't know sweetie. Did Charlie say Corvette?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's Rose's. I have her spare key." I said. "She's my girl."

"Your bi?" She asked. She wasn't mad or upset. She was just curious.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Okay, I figured. I saw the way you acted at times here. I just never asked. Love is love in my eyes. You sure you want to get married?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, I love him. He loves me. He treats me amazing and spoils me rotten." I said.

"Okay, just make sure it's what you want. You're not pregnant are you?" She asked. I expected that one.

"No, I'm not pregnant." I said laughing.

"Okay, I'll let you go. Keep me updated on Charlie. If Phil and I can do anything let us know." She said.

"Money isn't an issue. Don't worry we are covered." I said. "I stay Thursday to Sunday at the Cullen's house and dad has treatment Friday. He spends time recovering at Billie's. Carlisle pays all the extra expense dad can't cover working part time. Carlisle put him on part time. Full time is too much on him. He collapsed at work one day, that is the only way we found out."  
>"We'll help with finances." She said. I laughing.<p>

"Carlisle doesn't take no for an answer. He paid the extra from day one without dad knowing. Esme, Jazz's mom, has made premade meals for us so I don't have to cook." I told her. She was in shock.

"Wow, okay, love you have a good night." She said.

"Love you too. I will." I told her hanging up. She was blown away about Carlisle and Esme. I'd have to figure out a way to tell her about Rose being his sister as they say. Had to keep up with their story. I walked into the house.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for it being so short. Have a wonderful night and I will hopefully have another update out soon. I am needing to write more on this story. I only have about another chapter and I am out of material for it as of now. Please be patient with me. I love feedback. Review are welcome. You can also PM me if you have any question.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a wonderful holiday weekend and happy new year. **

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Why do you have the corvette?" He asked.

"I needed a car to get home. Rose and I went to school together this morning. I'll be inside in a few, it's mom. Nothing's wrong I promise." I told him. He looked like he was in pain when I said it was mom. She needed to know.

"I didn't know sweetie. Did Charlie say Corvette?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's Rose's. I have her spare key." I said. "She's my girl."

"Your bi?" She asked. She wasn't mad or upset. She was just curious.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Okay, I figured. I saw the way you acted at times here. I just never asked. Love is love in my eyes. You sure you want to get married?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, I love him. He loves me. He treats me amazing and spoils me rotten." I said.

"Okay, just make sure it's what you want. You're not pregnant are you?" She asked. I expected that one.

"No, I'm not pregnant." I said laughing.

"Okay, I'll let you go. Keep me updated on Charlie. If Phil and I can do anything let us know." She said.

"Money isn't an issue. Don't worry we are covered." I said. "I stay Thursday to Sunday at the Cullen's house and dad has treatment Friday. He spends time recovering at Billie's. Carlisle pays all the extra expense dad can't cover working part time. Carlisle put him on part time. Full time is too much on him. He collapsed at work one day, that is the only way we found out."

"We'll help with finances." She said. I laughing.

"Carlisle doesn't take no for an answer. He paid the extra from day one without dad knowing. Esme, Jazz's mom, has made premade meals for us so I don't have to cook." I told her. She was in shock.

"Wow, okay, love you have a good night." She said.

"Love you too. I will." I told her hanging up. She was blown away about Carlisle and Esme. I'd have to figure out a way to tell her about Rose being his sister as they say. Had to keep up with their story. I walked into the house.

**Chapter 31**

**Bella POV**

"Hey Bells, What are you upset about?" Dad asked.

"Just mom, she started crying when I told her you were sick. It made me cry." I said.

"Okay, just checking. You still want me to be turned, right?" he said hesitantly.

"Of course, I do. I don't want to lose you." I told him, I had a few tears fall that he would even think I didn't want him turned.

"Okay, how was your day? Was it a good day?" He asked. I could tell he was a little bit upset that I had told her. It was really his to tell her. She did need to know.

"The girls came to school with us. Jessica got put in her place by Tanya. She told her men must not please her and needed to find a girl to play with and maybe she wouldn't be such a bitch." I said. Dad busted up laughing.

"Wow, I like Tanya she is so much like you. You don't hold back your opinion. I take it Jessica didn't take it well did she." He said laughing even more.

"No, but when you walk up and call 3 vampires sluts. She had it coming to her. She was lucky she didn't get killed. Angela really likes Tanya." I said with a smile. He looked worried.

"That'll go over well with her father." He said worried.

"I know, that is the only thing that worries me. They were meeting up tonight." I said smiling. I was happy she got to experiment at least.

"She's always welcome here. I may be sick but I will still help her as much as I can." He said. I nodded.

"I know. I don't want her knowing the truth about them being vampires." I told him.

"Me either. It's dangerous to know the secret." Dad said.

"One sec." I said dialing Rose.

"I made it home." I said.

"Good to hear. You drive it like you stole it?" She asked laughing.

"Hell yeah, of course. Don't I always." I said.

"Well, once you aren't breakable you can drive it faster. You still drive it slow compared to us. Love you. Spend some time with dad." She said laughing.

"Love you too. See you later. I know I drive slow." I said laughing . Lowly I said giggling "90mph is so slow. A turtle could pass me."

She laughed. "For sure. I'd like to see that." She said. I laughed and said bye hanging up.

"Sorry, I had to let Rose know I made it home." I told dad.

"It's fine, I know you need to keep in contact when you are away from each other. Really you don't drive slow. I can only imagine how fast you drive in the corvette.

"I drive the speed limit what are you talking about?" I said smiling "She'll be here later to pick up the corvette."

He nodded. I heated up dinner. We talked about the wedding and little things. We sat down to watch the game. I wasn't interested in it but dad enjoyed it and it was time together. I hoped we could go to a game sometime before he got worse. I'd talk to Carlisle about that. I'm sure he would be fine with it. He'd probably put us up in a way too expensive hotel too. About 8 a knock at the door came. I knew who it was. I got up to answer the door. I heard the jeep pull up that wasn't what I was expecting.

"Hey baby come in. Hey Em" I said smiling.

"Hey love," She said smirking . Dad said hello. She wanted me to come to the Jeep. Em smiled widely. She had something for me. She pulled out a vase of red roses. I about cried.

"Thank you baby." I said with a tear fall.

"I couldn't run with tem so I had Em drive me." She said with a huge smile.

"I love them. I needed them too. I cheered me up." I said. She didn't ask any questions. She knew I would tell her if I wanted to. I really didn't want to talk about it. They needed to head home. They said goodbye to dad. He complimented her on the flowers. I needed to work on homework and headed upstairs. Jazz showed up about 9. I was still working on homework I was still working on it till 10. Jazz helped me finish up. I was ready for bed. We both said goodnight to dad.

"What's bothering you babe. Rose said you were upset. She didn't know why. She didn't pry because she knows you well enough that you will tell her in time." He said.

"I just told mom dad was sick. She started crying. It just upset me. I know he'll be fine. She doesn't. She doesn't know about the life that both him and I will have. We'll be dead to her. I just feel bad." I said almost in tears.

"I understand. That is hard. It will be difficult on you. That'll be the hardest part for you. It'll get easier." Jazz said with a half-smile.

"I need some sleep. I love you baby." I said with tears falling.

"Please don't shut me out. baby." Jazz said sadly. The thing was I wasn't shutting him out. I just didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I'm not. I just need some sleep." I told him smiling. He saw right through the smile.

"Okay, I love you too goodnight." He said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I said.

"Babe, your upset and hurting. I can feel that. You know you can talk to me or the family about anything. Peter and Char are always open to talk if you don't feel comfortable talking to us. Denali's too. We all will understand. I never got to say goodbye to my family. I watched mom on her deathbed. I couldn't say goodbye. My family was there. It was 20 years after my death. Maria didn't know I snuck back to my family home. I was out looking for people to turn. I found myself at my childhood home. It hurt me so much. It still hurts to know I couldn't comfort her at her last moments." He said with venom pooling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to bring that up. I may not see eye to eye with her but I still love her. I know I won't be able to be there for her. That's what hurts the most. I know dad will be okay. She'll never know the truth." I said crying.

"I know, get some sleep. You can always change your mind. I'll always love you no matter if you want to live your life as human." He said sadly.

"I'm not changing my mind. I love you. I don't want to live without you. I want forever with you. I need to get some sleep. Goodnight." I said kissing him. I pushed all my love I had for him. He pushed his back along with lethargy.

The week of school passed quickly. Us girls teased the boys all week. It was Thursday night. Dad and I went to our dinner. It was nice. I was heading over to the Cullen's. Jazz was excited about something. I didn't know what yet. They were all smiling. I greeted them.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked smiling.

"Well were staying another week and we are making smores and we will tell you our stories." Tanya said with an even bigger smile. I was excited now.

"I'm so happy. I didn't want you to leave so soon anyway. I'd love to hear your stories." I told them grinning.

"We know you are having a difficult time right now and we all know how difficult it is to lose family or not even remember our human life. We lost our family decades ago and it still hurts. We want to help you with that." Kate said with venom in her eyes, causing me to tear up. I nodded. Rose pulled me into her.

"We all know it's hard. Let's go." She said kissing me. I nodded. We walked outside. They had set up a campfire. I smiled. They pulled out the chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers. I started roasting a marshmallow. Alice's story was so sad. She knew little of her human life and what she did know wasn't pleasant, considering she was put in the hospital for seeing visions.

Emmett had fun telling his story. He roared as he talked about the bear. It made me laugh. I was proud of Rose running him back covered in blood. It took so much control on her part.

Edward was dying from Spanish influenza and Carlisle changed him to have a companion. Esme's story broke my heart. I could feel her sadness. She lost a child and her husband was abusive. She is better off with Carlisle.

Carlisle story was different. He father was a priest of all careers and hunted vampires and he got turned in one of the hunts. I couldn't believe the strength he had. He stayed silent through his transformation and drank animal blood afterwards. He was part of the Volturi for a few decades. It was interesting to learn the times they had lived in. Carmen and Eleazar was unsure how they were turned. Eleazar too worked for the Volturi until he met Carmen and then left. They found the 3 sister and they joined the coven. Garret, Kate's mate was transformed during the revolutionary war, he wasn't meant to be created. The vampire was careless and didn't make sure he was dead and had enough venom in him to turn him. Kate, Irina and Tanya's stories were quite sad. Sasha who claimed them as her daughters and her as their mother created an immortal child and was killed by the Volturi in front of them. They drank human blood for a while and wandered over a century until they found Carmen and Eleazar. Laurent lived during the reign of King Louis XIV. He was changed by a mysterious ambassador that came. I had eaten 10 or so smores now by the time they all had told their stories. I was happy to know their stories. They talked about the family they remembered. They lost some memories when they were turned. I was in tears.

"Bells what bothers you the most?" Carmen asked.

"I know he'll be okay. My mom won't know. She'll lose me and my dad. Most likely in a short time. The Volturi will probably want me changed soon after our meeting." I said sadly.

"I know sweetie It'll be hard. It will hurt at times, but we all have learned to cope. It takes time. I won't lie." Carmen said sadly.

"I know I want forever and I don't want to lose my dad. We just got the chance to get to know each other better and he is diagnosed with cancer. I am just scared right now in a way." I said in tears. Jazz pulled me closer.

"We understand." Esme said smiling. "You have a big secret you keep about us, your dad being turned, and your gift that you are keeping from family and friends, but you also know they are safer not knowing."

I nodded and yawned. They put out the fire. Jazz and I headed to bed. I needed sleep. I was tired. Jazz and I cuddled up and I crashed. It was a long day and emotional. It felt good to be pressed up against Jazz.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love feedback. Please leave a review if you have the time. I don't have any more material on this story right now. This was the last I had written up. I will try to write some more tonight, but no guarantees. I have some baking to do. Have a wonderful Holiday.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I hope you all are having a wonderful week and happy holidays. Review if you have a chance.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"We all know it's hard. Let's go." She said kissing me. I nodded. We walked outside. They had set up a campfire. I smiled. They pulled out the chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers. I started roasting a marshmallow. Alice's story was so sad. She knew little of her human life and what she did know wasn't pleasant, considering she was put in the hospital for seeing visions.

Emmett had fun telling his story. He roared as he talked about the bear. It made me laugh. I was proud of Rose running him back covered in blood. It took so much control on her part.

Edward was dying from Spanish influenza and Carlisle changed him to have a companion. Esme's story broke my heart. I could feel her sadness. She lost a child and her husband was abusive. She is better off with Carlisle.

Carlisle story was different. He father was a priest of all careers and hunted vampires and he got turned in one of the hunts. I couldn't believe the strength he had. He stayed silent through his transformation and drank animal blood afterwards. He was part of the Volturi for a few decades. It was interesting to learn the times they had lived in. Carmen and Eleazar was unsure how they were turned. Eleazar too worked for the Volturi until he met Carmen and then left. They found the 3 sister and they joined the coven. Garret, Kate's mate was transformed during the revolutionary war, he wasn't meant to be created. The vampire was careless and didn't make sure he was dead and had enough venom in him to turn him. Kate, Irina and Tanya's stories were quite sad. Sasha who claimed them as her daughters and her as their mother created an immortal child and was killed by the Volturi in front of them. They drank human blood for a while and wandered over a century until they found Carmen and Eleazar. Laurent lived during the reign of King Louis XIV. He was changed by a mysterious ambassador that came. I had eaten 10 or so smores now by the time they all had told their stories. I was happy to know their stories. They talked about the family they remembered. They lost some memories when they were turned. I was in tears.

"Bells what bothers you the most?" Carmen asked.

"I know he'll be okay. My mom won't know. She'll lose me and my dad. Most likely in a short time. The Volturi will probably want me changed soon after our meeting." I said sadly.

"I know sweetie It'll be hard. It will hurt at times, but we all have learned to cope. It takes time. I won't lie." Carmen said sadly.

"I know I want forever and I don't want to lose my dad. We just got the chance to get to know each other better and he is diagnosed with cancer. I am just scared right now in a way." I said in tears. Jazz pulled me closer.

"We understand." Esme said smiling. "You have a big secret you keep about us, your dad being turned, and your gift that you are keeping from family and friends, but you also know they are safer not knowing."

I nodded and yawned. They put out the fire. Jazz and I headed to bed. I needed sleep. I was tired. Jazz and I cuddled up and I crashed. It was a long day and emotional. It felt good to be pressed up against Jazz.

**Chapter 32**

**Tanya POV**

We were all sitting downstairs. Jazz and Bella had went to bed. Alice went into a vision. She looked scared. That can't be good. She had never looked this scared before. When she finally came out of her vision Jazz came down.

"She was scared. What was the vision?" He asked.

"Well I couldn't see the vamp but it wasn't just 1 it was 3 and they wanted you. That's all I got. It'll be during spring break. That's all I know." She said hesitantly.

"Any description?" He asked frustrated his eyes were starting to turn black. Fuck me, he was going into major mode and we all knew it. Bella could be in danger.

"No, Jazz nothing they were gray shapes. I couldn't even tell if they were male or female. It was like they had a block on the identity of them. " She said frustrated.

"We're not going. We won't go in blind.." Jazz said pissed. Before Alice could say anything his phone rang.

"What." He said pissed. I didn't want to be on the other end.

"You are still coming. Snap outa fucking major mode. She'll be fine. She's a fucking shield major and most of all I am the all-knowing yoda who knows she will be fine." Peter said. The all-knowing Peter. I wanted to giggle.

"You don't address me that way caption. You damn well fucking know that." Jazz said. Peter knew when to push it maybe this wasn't the time.

"I won't have you being an ass to them, knock it off and go to your mate." Peter said. The look in his eye made us cringe. He wasn't fucking around. None of us moved. We didn't want to be dismembered. He was in full major mode, and last time it took him awhile to come back out of it. Bella woke up I heard her heartbeat change as he walked in the room. She was back asleep quickly.  
>"I can't hear any of you except for Jasper" Edward said frustrated.<p>

"She thinks were in danger. How long have you only been able to hear him?" Eleazar asked.

"Since he went into major mode." He said to answer the question.

"She's his mate and she could sense it and shielded us. When he goes into major mode evidently she feels others could be threatened and that is very true. She subconsciously does it. I have a theory that she isn't a seer. She senses Alice before she has a vision and sees them with her. She may be a seer when she is turned but I don't she is now." Eleazar said smiling.

"She had a vision at her house while Alice was here." Rose said confused.

"She is an amazing shield. That doesn't surprise me. She may possibly after being turned channel Kate, but I don't think so with her still being human." Eleazar said smiling. Em sighed.

"Thank god. I don't think I can handle her being able to shock people all the time. It would be entertaining with Jessica though." Em said laughing. Eleazar laughed.

"I deal with it every day." Laurent said laughing. Rose went upstairs.

"He's not out of major mode. I still can't hear anyone." Edward said trying to tell Rose. This could turn ugly. We heard a crash. Fuck, Em was up there. You could tell he was conflicted. We figured out why after we saw what was happening. Jazz was trying to get to Rose but couldn't get through the shield of Bella's. He truly did want to hurt her. This could get scary. Em and Carlisle flanked Jazz in case he tried anything. We didn't know whether to wake her up in case her shield dropped.

"Bella wake up." Eleazar said hesitantly. She opened her eyes and Jazz broke through the shield. He was inches away from Rose's throat with teeth baring , in a matter of milliseconds he was thrown back across the room.

"Jazz stop." Bella said almost in tears. "Don't hurt her."

"She could hurt you." He said with authority. She looked pissed now. She got up and walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Baby it's rose. She's not a threat." She said calmly.

"She's a threat." He yelled. That pissed her off.

"No she is fucking not major. Knock this shit off. No one in this room is a threat. They are your family. You go after one more person I will have your ass pinned to the ground until you are Jazzy and out of major mode." She said with authority. Fuck she put him in his place. She really didn't realize how dangerous he was. Jazz slowly was himself. He started nuzzling her neck. She just looked at him with authority.

"Rose, I am sorry. I'm sorry to all of you for doing that. I was out of control." He said ashamed.

"I'm fine Jazz. I was stupid. It was partially my fault. I didn't check if you were out of major mode. I heard Edward say you weren't and ignored him. I was being submissive knowing that." Rose said.

"I would never intentionally try to hurt you." Jazz said sadly looking at Bella. "I'm sorry I'm just worried about the vision."

"Your forgiven. I'm just tired. I wasn't kidding either. I would pin you to the ground in major mode without hesitating. I know you'd regret hurting them later." Bella said with a smile. She was trying to reassure Jazz but it still wasn't working. Peter must have rubbed off on her. She wasn't afraid to put him on his place. He needed a mate like that.

"I know. I would." He said ashamed.

"No need to be ashamed baby. It was an accident. I'm not mad. I just hate using that gift on someone I love. I don't want you hurt. I love you. I need more sleep." She said sleepily. We all left excluding Jazz. He laid down beside her and we went in the living room. Rose was still shaken.

"Are you okay baby?" Em asked concerned. She just nodded.

"I'm fine. I was just stupid. I heard Edward but disregarded him." She said looking down. Em rubbed her back.

"Okay, I wanted to protect you but I knew Bella had you covered too. It killed me not going to protect you but I knew I would get hurt and me hurt wouldn't have been good in that situation if it went really wrong." Em said sadly. You could tell he really did want to help her but he did have a point. Her mate had it under control and if he was needed to stop Jazz, him being dismembered wouldn't be of much use.

"I know. Jazz would have felt bad afterwards too." Rose said smiling at him to reassure him he wasn't mad no doubt.

"So Bella subconsciously shields when people around her are in danger and when you wake her up she drops it." Carlisle said looking at Eleazar.

"Matches the theory. She was subconsciously shielding those involved in her antics. It makes sense, we all do thing subconsciously awake or asleep." Eleazar said. Jazz decided a hunt was needed. Rose, Em and I headed upstairs. I wanted to spend some time with Rose and had a few questions too. Rose laid down beside her. She laid her head on Rose's chest. The love between them flowed off of them. It was a beautiful sight.

"Hey Rose." She said groggily.

"Hel love, go back to sleep." Rose said in return lovingly.

"Where's Jazz?" Bella asked curiously.

"Hunting." Rose said smiling.

"Good, he needs to knock down a few trees while he's out there. He's upset with himself." She said even more sleepily.

"I know, get some sleep. Love you." Rose said smiling kissing her forehead.

"Love you too." And she was back to sleep. I heard a few trees crashing to the ground in the distance. It was good he was letting out his frustration.

"Rose, what is it like to have a female mate?" I asked.

"Amazing. You have to keep in contact constantly though. Do you think Angela is yours?" Rose asked me. I was wondering.

"I'm attracted to her, but she's not the first female I have ever been attracted to. We made love. I just feel a connection to her. I have never felt it before." I said smiling.

"I felt a connection to Bella if that helps. Ang really likes you." She said smiling happily.

"I like her too a lot. She didn't even say anything about the temperature difference. It's like she expected it." I said.

"What do you mean expected it? Peter told her it was poor circulation." Rose said with curiosity lingering in the room. She was really curious how she may know our secret.

"It's hard to explain. She just knew." I said looking at her confused. It confused me on how she wouldn't be taken aback by my temperature difference. Peter and Char wore contacts so it wouldn't be the golden eyes.

"What if she is your mate?" Rose asked. That was a hard question.

"I don't know. I'd want her turned. I don't want to take her from her family and friend here, and she's so young." I said sadly.

"Just wait and see how it plays out." She said smiling giving me encouragement. I needed it. My head was so confused about her it wasn't even funny. I was falling in love with her and felt a connection.  
>"I'll have to. Our second date was awesome her parents like me. I don't know how much after she tells them, she swings both ways and better yet had sex." I said.<p>

"When is she going to tell them?" Rose asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. She wants to come out to them. I don't want her to get involved in our world if it's not needed. The last thing I want is her getting hurt or even worse killed or turned without a choice. She's suppressed her feelings for women for so long, I don't think she'll be able to wait to tell them now that she is enjoying being with a women." I said happily. It would be nice if she was my mate. I really did almost love her. She was always welcome with us but I still didn't want her involved if she didn't need to know the secret.

"I understand that. I don't know how her parents will take it with her father being a priest. It contradicts his beliefs." Rose said. It was true, I really don't think they would see eye to eye on the matter.

"I'm afraid she'll get kicked out. She was amazed at how open I was about it and how mom and dad accepted it no problem. She can be herself as she put it with a girl. She never had that feeling with the guys she's dated." I said looking at rose.

"She's so much more confident now before her 3some with Peter and Char and the shopping trip. She is so much more happier. She has more of a personality. She was so reserved and now she is so much more sure of herself." Rose said. That really surprised me.

"I would have never guessed, she was a shy person before. You can't tell now. I want to invite her to visit Spring break, but I am not sure how to keep our secret." I said shrugging.

"You'd have to tell her. It would be impossible to hide you don't eat or sleep for the week. Maybe Bells can help tell her. Obviously you didn't bite her, she wasn't afraid of you either." Rose said smiling. It would be impossible to keep the secret.

"Yeah, most humans are scared of us but she wasn't. With me being succubus I normally don't have that problem but they are leery at first and she wasn't. I'll have to talk to Eleazar about it. It's a good idea to have Bella help talk to her about it. Does she have mating sensed?" I asked. I wasn't sure as a human if she would have mating senses.

"Yeah, she can tell which of us is here and who isn't. That is why she really didn't have to look at me when she said my name when we came in. It's a different pull for each of us and has tried to claim both of us." Rose said. That fascinated me. I knew she was gifted , just didn't realize how far the mating senses were rooted in her as a human.

"That's amazing. Do you and Jazz both want to claim her?" I asked hesitantly. It was a private subject. I didn't want to push the boundaries. She smiled.

"Yeah, it's hard not to. When we finally were intimate she tried claiming me. She had the urge to and couldn't stop. Did she try to claim you?" Rose asked. I had to think about that.

"She bit me as she came but I can't say a definite yes or no." I said in thought. That was a good question.

"Next time when she does ask whether she had the urge to or just likes biting you." Rose said. I smiled.

"I will do that. We're going to the movies tomorrow night. She was ecstatic about us staying another week. I want her to meet the family. Maybe Eleazar can tell if she is gifted." I said smiling.

"Have her come to the house and tell her you want to take one of the cars or something to get her here. She's never been here." Rose said. I agreed I will and I got a text.

_**She'll be meeting them sooner than you think. Expect a phone call. Bring her to the house and Bella will explain to her. Don't interrupt let her talk. You'll see why. Tonight will be interesting.**_

_**~All knowing Yoda~**_

I laughed and showed Rose and Em the text.

"Fucking Peter." Was all Em had to say. I giggled.

_**By the way see you soon as in very soon. Tops 2 hours**_

_**~All knowing Yoda~**_

"Well they'll be here in a few hours tops." I said laughing.

"Why?" Rose asked curiously. "What the fuck is going to happen now?"

"Who the fuck knows. It's Peter." I said. Bella started stirring. She tossed turned. Rose explained either she was in a vision or a dreaming, but probably dreaming because Alice hadn't been in yet. Low and Behold Alice knocked.

"It was a vision. We're having visitors a few actually don't tell Jazz." She said.

"Peter, Char and Angela." Em said with a smile.  
>"Yeah," Alice said smiling.<p>

"Peter texted me" I said. Alice left and we continued to watch Bella sleep and talked some more. It was comforting. No wonder Em comes in here with Rose. It was such a relaxing feeling as weird as it may sound. My phone rang.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. I knew it was Angela.

"I need a place to stay for the night maybe more. I told them they kicked me out. More like my father kicked me out." Angela said crying.

"Where are you?" I asked It wasn't like I couldn't find her from her scent if that was last resort. She was few block from her house and left with only the clothes on her back.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Do you want to get a few things tonight or wait?" I asked in case she needed some back up to get her things. They would underestimate me. I was stronger than all of them.

"I'll wait. Dad said it would all be on the front lawn in the morning or afternoon. Mom was pretty upset." She said sobbing. It broke my heart.

"Take Laurent." Bella said in her sleep. I looked at her curiously.

"Okay, I am going to bring a friend of mine. He's Irina's boyfriend just in case." I said making sure not to scare her.

"Yeah, I don't care. " She said sobbing. "I just want to be in your arms."

"Take the guardian." Bella said yet again in her sleep.

"I know sweetie. I promise you will be very soon. We'll be in a car that you've never seen. I'll honk twice so you know it's me. It's a sports car." I said lovingly.

"Okay see you in a few." She said sounding almost like a shiver. Fuck did she even have a coat?

"Keys are in the ignition. Do as she says she was probably in a vision." Rose said smiling.

We heard someone say listen to Bella. I giggled. Like I wouldn't. Laurent and I headed out to get Angela, obviously she was meant to be in our world.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for all the dialogue. I had a lot of details I wanted to add with the dialogue. I hope this answered a few more questions, and probably added more. So please review. I love your feedback. Have an awesome week and holidays. Stay safe on New Year's and please stay off the road if you are drinking. **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for it being so short. I am getting tired and my fingers aren't working well tonight so typing has taken longer than expected. I hope you have a wonderful week and weekend. I have a busy day tomorrow. I will try to get out another update by the weekend but no promises. I have another chapter written out that I wanted to include. They will have the talk about them being vampires soon. That should be interesting.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Tanya POV**

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. I knew it was Angela.

"I need a place to stay for the night maybe more. I told them they kicked me out. More like my father kicked me out." Angela said crying.

"Where are you?" I asked It wasn't like I couldn't find her from her scent if that was last resort. She was few block from her house and left with only the clothes on her back.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Do you want to get a few things tonight or wait?" I asked in case she needed some back up to get her things. They would underestimate me. I was stronger than all of them.

"I'll wait. Dad said it would all be on the front lawn in the morning or afternoon. Mom was pretty upset." She said sobbing. It broke my heart.

"Take Laurent." Bella said in her sleep. I looked at her curiously.

"Okay, I am going to bring a friend of mine. He's Irina's boyfriend just in case." I said making sure not to scare her.

"Yeah, I don't care. " She said sobbing. "I just want to be in your arms."

"Take the guardian." Bella said yet again in her sleep.

"I know sweetie. I promise you will be very soon. We'll be in a car that you've never seen. I'll honk twice so you know it's me. It's a sports car." I said lovingly.

"Okay see you in a few." She said sounding almost like a shiver. Fuck did she even have a coat?

"Keys are in the ignition. Do as she says she was probably in a vision." Rose said smiling.

We heard someone say listen to Bella. I giggled. Like I wouldn't. Laurent and I headed out to get Angela, obviously she was meant to be in our world.

**Chapter 33**

**Rosalie POV**

Jazz came back shortly, at about 11. Peter would be here in less than an hour. I didn't know why I couldn't tell him. He looked at me knowingly. I shook my head.

"Nothing Jazz." I said. He didn't say anything. He nodded. "Ang is staying with us. She told her parents. Tanya should be here any minute."

"Fuck, what about us being vamps." He asked worried.

"Peter said Bella would tell her and don't attempt to interrupt her. Don't know why." Em said shrugging.

"Who fucking know, It's Peter." He said laughing.

"Why did they take the guardian?" He asked. He almost sounded upset.

"Bella told them to, she was in a vision state and said they'd need it." I said confused as he was about it.  
>"Okay, I wonder why." Jazz said curiously.<p>

"We all do." Em said. The door opened and heard a heartbeat. She wanted to see Bella. Tanya told her she was sleeping but could see her. They came up. She wondered why we weren't sleeping. Em lied and told her we weren't tired.

"Do you want to sleep in here? I can use the guest room." Jazz asked. That was sweet. It wasn't like he needed a bed either.

"I want to but I don't want to kick you outta bed. I want to cuddle with Tanya too." Ang said hesitantly. I don't know why though.

"How about you girls sleep in her. I'll sleep in the guestroom." Jazz said smiling.

"The bed is big enough for you to sleep by Bella. It won't bother me honestly. I just need my friend and Tanya. It feels like my whole world is crashing down in a way." She said sadly. It made me sad to think that they would make her feel so bad about her sexuality.

"Okay, if you are uncomfortable let me know. You can use one of the girl's closets to find pajamas. Raid her closets. Bells won't mind." Jazz said with a smile. He knew she wouldn't be comfortable in her pants. They were wet too. I didn't want her getting sick.

"Thank you all. I will." She said as a tear fell. Tanya showed her Bella's closet. She gasp.

"Wow. She's spoiled." She said. Jazz nodded.

"Yeah, a little bit." Jazz said laughing. I looked at her bracelet she had on that I had given her. It made me smile. She never took it off.

"You know we are all here to talk if you want." Tanya said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. You guys are amazing. I don't know where I would've be sleeping tonight." She said ashamed.

"We wouldn't have let you sleep on the streets." Tanya said as Ang headed to the bathroom to change. As she came out she chuckled.  
>"Wow, I would have never thought. " She said giggling.<p>

"What?" Tanya asked curiously.

"Oh the tie downs that we got at F-Street are in the shower." She said giggling.

"Those are fun. We have them in our bathroom too." Rose said smirking.

"Do you want to talk or sleep?" Tanya asked smiling. Her eyes started to flutter shut.

"Sleep." She said groggily. No doubt Jazz helped with her decision. Jazz cuddled with Bella and Tanya with Ang. I was starting to think they were mates. Em and I headed downstairs and talked quietly about Ang and what to do. Shortly there was a knock. We could sense them. It wasn't like they needed to knock. I heard Jazz say what the fuck and Bella murmured Peter and Char.

"How the fuck does she know?" He said frustrated. I couldn't help but laugh. Tanya answered for him about the vision. "Fuck me. I'm going to get my ass reamed for earlier."

He was in trouble. Tanya and Jazz were downstairs quickly.

"Hello fucker." Jazz said laughing.

"Hello to you too." Peter said hesitantly. That can't be good. "I figured out who the mystery vamp is."

"And who is it "He said impatiently.

"You aren't going to like it." He said seriously.

"Don't fucking tell me it's Maria." Jazz said pissed. I really hoped it wasn't.

"Yeah major it is and you aren't going to like what you are going to hear." Peter said looking at him with the look of you better not try anything.

"What the fuck is it?" He asked even more pissed. He was not happy at all. I didn't blame him. She was an enemy they didn't want to have to deal with let alone have Bella near.

"You have to let Bella fight her." Peter said. Knowing what was next the major was pissed and he didn't like it one bit. His eyes were black and he was in major mode.

"No I fucking will not." Jazz yelled. Peter had a worried look.

"Oh shit." Was all peter said. Bella was awake and stomping down the stairs. This can't be good. She looked pissed.

"What the fuck is all the yelling about Major." She said pissed almost a yell. She was definitely pissed and her eyes were slowly darkening. This can't be good at all. Both of them in their own major mode. Were fucked. "I had to send a fuckton of lethargy to Angela. You could have woke up a whole block and well she's been tossing and turning. So she isn't sleeping well. I do know why she is here too."

Jazz came back to us and well he looked scared. She wasn't coming out of her mode. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm a little bit upset." He said hesitantly.

"I'm a lot upset. I'm tired." She said irritated. Peter stepped in and thank god. It looked like Bella was about to start yelling at Jazz. As mates we all had our issues. It wasn't all perfect. We just know Bella doesn't like to be woke up.

"Bella sweetie, Maria is the mystery vamp along with 2 other gifted vampires. He doesn't want you to fight her but you are needed to he doesn't like that idea. "

"If he says I need to fight Jazz. I need to fight." Bella said with authority. Fuck me, she was just like Peter. She didn't back down until she made her point.

"I don't want you to fight her. You know that." He said sadly. She still wasn't coming out of her mode.

"I know. If his spidy senses are tingling and saying it then we need to listen. When has he ever been wrong?" She said. I chuckled. Jazz glared. He was getting reamed by Bella not Peter. I'm sure Peter would have words later about that.

"Never." He said knowing he lost the fight.

"Okay, obviously I will be fine. He would never put me in danger." She said smiling with an irritated look. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end when she actually fought.

"No I wouldn't sis. I don't have spidy senses, I have Yoda senses. Thank you. Ma'am." Peter said adding ma'am after seeing the look she gave him for his smart ass comment. I smirked.

"I am going back to bed. The next time I wake up to yelling I will not hesitate to use my shield. I love you all goodnight. It's 12 o clock. I need sleep." She said starting to walk upstairs. Her eyes had finally started going back to her chocolate color eyes that I thought was so beautiful.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you up. I love you. I would like to cuddle if you want to." He said looking at her lovingly and most likely sending an apology to her. She laughed and smiled. Thank god.

"Sorry for that everyone. I don't like being woke up to yelling. Of course baby I'd love to cuddle. I love you too." She said smiling a beautiful smile. Jazz looked relieved and went over to her pulling her into him.  
>"Get some sleep baby girl. We'll talk more in the morning." Peter said smiling at Bella. He loved her like a sister and well he hated seeing her angry. He knew she was powerful, although she would never hurt him. She could cause a lot of hell and make her point known. I loved that about her. She always made her point known. Peter just amplified it. She said goodnight to everyone and we said goodnight back. Peter still had a look that he didn't tell us everything. Tanya and Jazz headed back upstairs. Bella was asleep quickly. He probably knocked her out.<p>

"So now that Bella is asleep I can tell you a few other things. Maria isn't going to like that he is mated and Angela will need to be emancipated or serious shit will go down if we don't get her emancipated. I mean soon.

"Okay, we'll talk to Jenks and get him on board. He'll get it done quickly." Carlisle said smiling. He didn't like the idea of taking her away from her family but the fact that they probably didn't respond well to it considering she needed someone to pick her up.

"Good, because her parents are pissed, mainly her dad."

"Yeah, thank god we had the guardian. We needed it. She didn't bring a coat and she was freezing when we got there." Laurent said concerned. Peter shook his head.  
>"No, the real reason you needed it was because she would have been in danger if you didn't take it. I don't know who though." Peter said. That concerned me. Who would want to hurt her and what was the danger that was unknown.<p>

"She can stay here as long as she wants." Carlisle said. I knew he'd offer for her to stay here and with her being in danger last night who knows if she is still in danger. It would be safer for her here where she can be protected than at Charlie and Bella's. I know one of us would be their but still. Eleazar looked at Char. I knew what he was going to ask.

"Is she her mate?" Eleazar asked. We didn't have to ask who he was talking about. Char smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I need to see them together." She said smiling. "I see a strong bond but with them but being so far apart it distorts it."

"She's got a gift. I can sense it. I haven't figured out what it is. I sensed it as she walked through the door." Eleazar said smiling. Like we needed anymore gifts in the covens the Volturi were definitely would be a problem considering Bella was part of 3 covens.  
>We chatted for a while longer and it was 7 in the morning . Bella and Angela was waking up. Esme started cooking bacon, eggs and toast. Today would be an interesting day.<p>

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for it being so short but I am getting tired and wanted to get out an update to you. Hope you have a wonderful week. **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- I don't own these characters. Thank you for all of your support. I have over 50,000 hits on this story and it's all because of you as readers. I originally started this story not knowing what it would amount to and I am glad I did. It is a blast to write and I look forward to continue writing it. Thank you again for all the support.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Rosalie POV**

"Sorry for that everyone. I don't like being woke up to yelling. Of course baby I'd love to cuddle. I love you too." She said smiling a beautiful smile. Jazz looked relieved and went over to her pulling her into him.  
>"Get some sleep baby girl. We'll talk more in the morning." Peter said smiling at Bella. He loved her like a sister and well he hated seeing her angry. He knew she was powerful, although she would never hurt him. She could cause a lot of hell and make her point known. I loved that about her. She always made her point known. Peter just amplified it. She said goodnight to everyone and we said goodnight back. Peter still had a look that he didn't tell us everything. Tanya and Jazz headed back upstairs. Bella was asleep quickly. He probably knocked her out.<p>

"So now that Bella is asleep I can tell you a few other things. Maria isn't going to like that he is mated and Angela will need to be emancipated or serious shit will go down if we don't get her emancipated. I mean soon.

"Okay, we'll talk to Jenks and get him on board. He'll get it done quickly." Carlisle said smiling. He didn't like the idea of taking her away from her family but the fact that they probably didn't respond well to it considering she needed someone to pick her up.

"Good, because her parents are pissed, mainly her dad."

"Yeah, thank god we had the guardian. We needed it. She didn't bring a coat ad she was freezing when we got there." Laurent said concerned. Peter shook his head.  
>"No, the real reason you needed it was because she would have been in danger if you didn't take it. I don't know who though." Peter said. That concerned me. Who would want to hurt her and what was the danger that was unknown.<p>

"She can stay here as long as she wants." Carlisle said. I knew he'd offer for her to stay here and with her being in danger last night who knows if she is still in danger. It would be safer for her here where she can be protected than at Charlie and Bella's. I know one of us would be their but still. Eleazar looked at Char. I knew what he was going to ask.

"IS she her mate?" Eleazar asked. We didn't have to ask who he was talking about. Char smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I need to see them together." She said smiling. "I see a strong bond but with them being so far apart it distorts it."

"She's got a gift. I can sense it. I haven't figured out what it is. I sensed it as she walked through the door." Eleazar said smiling. Like we needed anymore gifts in the covens the Volturi were definitely would be a problem considering Bella was part of 3 covens.  
>We chatted for a while longer and it was 7 in the morning . Bella and Angela was waking up. Esme started cooking bacon, eggs and toast.<p>

**Chapter 34**

**Bella POV  
><strong>I finally got some sleep.

"Good morning girls." Jazz said smiling.

"Morning." We 3 girls said smiling.

"You want to jump in the guest shower?" Tanya asked Angela. She smiled. She wanted to eat first. Esme was probably already cooking.

"She started a few minutes ago." Jazz said laughing, as I looked dumbfounded at him. He couldn't read minds.

"I would have just had cereal." Angela said.

"She loves to cook don't worry. I don't think we have cereal in the house. Let's go get something to eat." I said smiling. She nodded and we headed downstairs. Her eyes lit up seeing Peter and Char.

"Peter, Char, when did you get her?" She asked smiling. Tanya giggled. She saw the bond that they had.

"Last night baby girl. We didn't want to wake you up. We woke Bella up. She was a grouch. We didn't even get a hug." Peter said smirking.

"Peter don't push it." I said laughing and I gave him a hug. Jazz laughed.

"Yes Ma'am." He said, I smiled. That's right. Don't push it.

"You still afraid of a girl." Angela said laughing.

"She can kick my ass. Go eat baby girl." Peter said smiling. She was blown away at how much food she made.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" She asked curiously. This could get interesting.

"Were not hungry. They ate earlier." Jazz said. Thank god. I'd have to tell her about them being vampires.

"What a rabbit?" Peter said low enough it was barely audible. I was used to it and picked up on it most of the time. I giggled and eyed Peter. We ate quietly. Angela didn't want to talk about last night. We would talk later.

"Can we talk to you?" I asked she almost was in tears.

"Yeah." She said sadly.

"It's nothing bad. If you are going to stay here. You need to know something." I said hesitantly.

"What is it?" She asked scared. I understood she had no clue.

"Do you notice all of them have golden eyes with the exception of Peter and Char?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll say this. I know they were different. I figured that out with Peter and Char. They were cold and they never warmed up. It was too cold for poor circulation. I just didn't say anything."

"Okay good. Do you believe in vampires?" I asked hesitantly afraid she'd run out of the room.

"Like people who drink blood and have fangs?" She asked curiously as if I was nuts.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

'You never know what exists." She said. This was going better than expected, she hadn't ran out the door yet.

"Vampires do exist. You are in a house full of vampires with the exception of me." I said hesitantly.  
>"Okay, Can I see your fangs?" She said excited. I was shocked. I was expecting her to hyperventilate or something rather than be excited.<p>

"We don't have fangs. We have very sharp teeth." He said showing her his canines that were not much more pointed than hers.

"What do golden eyes mean?" She asked hesitantly. This was weird. She could handle knowing she was in a house full of vampires yet worried about what golden eyes mean.

"They like rabbits. They feed on animals. Red eyes like ours after our contacts dissolve mean we feed off humans." Peter said hesitantly. She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Baby girl, we hunt scum of the earth as in murderers and killers to that sense even the dying. We would never even think about hurting a sweet girl like you. You are one of the most protected humans. You have 14 vampires that will protect you. You are safe." Peter said smiling at her to comfort her. Char put her arm around her.  
>"We would never hurt you. We promise. We'd protect you if anything. If you were in danger and wanted to be turned instead of dying each and every one of us would grant you that wish. "Char said smiling.<br>"I think I would. I couldn't imagine losing so many people I love." She said That was good news. Thank god she calmed down. Jazz or I were going to in a few seconds. I gave Peter the evil eye.

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to scare you." Peter said looking at her in the eyes smiling.

"I'm okay now. I promise." She said smiling. Tanya snuggled into her.

"Baby girl what do you feel for Tanya?" Char asked. That was the big question I was wondering. They didn't just look like a fling. Tanya was too invested in her.

"I feel a strong connection to her, Why?' She asked curiously.

"Vampires can be gifted. There are 8 gifted vampires here in this room. 3 of them are succubus's. Edward can read minds, Alice can predict the future, Jazz is an empath and can mess with your emotions, Eleazar can sense gifts, Kate can zap people, it's a lot of fun, Irina, Tanya and Kate are the succubus's Char can see bonds, Sweet Peter here knows shit. He'll never admit he has a gift though. I am a shield. I can mentally and physically block people. If I shield a person or multiple people, I can use their gift. Char is asking because vampires have mates. Few females have female mates but female mates means that they need to be close to each other or in contract with each other at least at all times as Rose and I always do. We will never be able to move a far distance from each other. The mates need to be physical with each other as well. Females also have mates that are male. Jazz is my mate and Rose is my female mate. You okay for me to continue?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine. So basically they have male and female soul mates but female mates are rare. I may be Tanya's." Ang said smiling. That was a good sign.

"Exactly, Char what do you see between those 2?" I asked smiling.

"Tanya doesn't have a male mate. Ang, how do you feel about being her mate?" Char asked curiously.

"I really like her, and feel like I need to be around her." Ang said smiling. "Is that a sign?"  
>"Yes, it is. You have the pull to her." I said smiling.<br>"How to feel about being a vampire?" Char asked hesitantly. This would either make or break it.

"I don't know exactly. Would it be easier for Tanya? Angela said curiously. "I'd be okay with it."

"Yes it would sweetie. Vampires claim each other to let other vampires know they are mated. Like a bite on the neck or somewhere visible. I would never bite you intentionally as human unless it were to turn you but the need to claim a mate can be overwhelming and the reason most vampires who are mated and have found their mates as human usually bite them immediately without them knowing of our kind. If I claimed you, you would be turned into a vampire. A small amount of our venom can start the transformation. I want you to decide when you are turned. I felt a pull now that I realize, at school I wanted to be near you when we were apart." Tanya said smiling.

"Okay, I would like to be turned then. I would like to graduate first. I hope you understand." She said hesitantly. I smiled a reassuring smile.

"Of course, I understand completely baby girl. I want you to graduate. I never graduated. I was turned a long time ago." Tanya said smiling.

"Maybe we can graduate together." Angela said smiling with a dreamy look in her eye.

"I'd love that." She said smiling. It was like they were in their own little world and nothing else existed. It was nice to see Ang smiling. Peter ruined the moment.

"First, you need to be emancipated. Jenks the family's lawyer will get it done. It'll all be paid for. Don't even think about trying to pay for it. We want to." Carlisle said smiling.

"I will pay you back for it. I can get a job." Angela said in shock.

"You are more than welcome to get a job but not for the reason to pay us back. Take care of your mate and take care of each other. I can already see you will." Esme said smiling.

"Lawyers are expensive." Angela said.

"We use him to do our documents and have for years." Jazz said smiling. "It'll be easier than what we ask. We have to have documents forged quite often. Yours will be simple."

"But I can pay you back." She insisted.

"If you really want to you can sweetie. Since you are Tanya's mate you will have a startup fund setup. Alice is able to predict the stock market and yours should flourish within the first year. Eleazar said smiling.

"Don't even try to object. We want to." Tanya told her. She started to cry and thank them.

"You'll be joining the family. You will also get a Denali crest. We need to talk to you about the rules." Eleazar said hesitantly.

"The Volturi, who are basically the rulers of the vampire world, will be showing up soon. They can't know you are human. They'll either kill you or turn you themselves. We don't want that. So by then the Whitlock's will have another member of the family. Charlie will be a newborn. We will explain more on that later but depending on the bloodlust is what will determine where you will be. If they know you are human and know our secret they could kill us for not turning you when you found out. It is dangerous for you to know our secret. So that is why we want to keep you away from them when they are here."

"Oh, so you are in danger because of me?" She asked.

"Yes and no but don't look at it that way. We wanted you to know and we want you to decide when you turn. We want you to live and do whatever you want first." Peter said. "Plus Bella would take them out before they had a chance to kill any of us."

"But I don't want any of you in trouble." Ang said almost in tears.

"They won't get in any trouble. We'll all be fine. You'll be changed and no harm will come to them." Alice said smiling. Ang smiled back nodding and kissing Tanya. We talked until lunch. Angela asked if they ate real food. Em laughed and explained it tasted like dirt to them. She tried to get him to eat but refused. I giggled . We all went to spend time with our mates after we ate. It was too quiet something was going to go down.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. Have a wonderful week. I am back on school and try to get out as many updates as I can on my stories. I plan to update once a week as I did before. I love to see reviews. If you have time please do. **


	36. Chapter 36

A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **This chapter does contain violence and abuse. Just to forewarn you. I don't condone violence and abuse.** The scenario that is the result of the case would never be allowed.

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Tanya doesn't have a male mate. Ang, how do you feel about being her mate?" Char asked curiously.

"I really like her, and feel like I need to be around her." Ang said smiling. "Is that a sign?"

"Yes, it is. You have the pull to her." I said smiling.

"How to feel about being a vampire?" Char asked hesitantly. This would either make or break it.

"I don't know exactly. Would it be easier for Tanya? Angela said curiously. "I'd be okay with it."

"Yes it would sweetie. Vampires claim each other to let other vampires know they are mated. Like a bite on the neck or somewhere visible. I would never bite you intentionally as human unless it were to turn you but the need to claim a mate can be overwhelming and the reason most vampires who are mated and have found their mates as human usually bite them immediately without them knowing of our kind. If I claimed you, you would be turned into a vampire. A small amount of our venom can start the transformation. I want you to decide when you are turned. I felt a pull now that I realize, at school I wanted to be near you when we were apart." Tanya said smiling.

"Okay, I would like to be turned then. I would like to graduate first. I hope you understand." She said hesitantly. I smiled a reassuring smile.

"Of course, I understand completely baby girl. I want you to graduate. I never graduated. I was turned a long time ago." Tanya said smiling.

"Maybe we can graduate together." Angela said smiling with a dreamy look in her eye.

"I'd love that." She said smiling. It was like they were in their own little world and nothing else existed. It was nice to see Ang smiling. Peter ruined the moment.

"First, you need to be emancipated. Jenks the family's lawyer will get it done. It'll all be paid for. Don't even think about trying to pay for it. We want to." Carlisle said smiling.

"I will pay you back for it. I can get a job." Angela said in shock.

"You are more than welcome to get a job but not for the reason to pay us back. Take care of your mate and take care of each other. I can already see you will." Esme said smiling.

"Lawyers are expensive." Angela said.

"We use him to do our documents and have for years." Jazz said smiling. "It'll be easier than what we ask. We have to have documents forged quite often. Yours will be simple."

"But I can pay you back." She insisted.

"If you really want to you can sweetie. Since you are Tanya's mate you will have a startup fund setup. Alice is able to predict the stock market and yours should flourish within the first year. Eleazar said smiling.

"Don't even try to object. We want to." Tanya told her. She started to cry and thank them.

"You'll be joining the family. You will also get a Denali crest. We need to talk to you about the rules." Eleazar said hesitantly.

"The Volturi, who are basically the rulers of the vampire world, will be showing up soon. They can't know you are human. They'll either kill you or turn you themselves. We don't want that. So by then the Whitlock's will have another member of the family. Charlie will be a newborn. We will explain more on that later but depending on the bloodlust is what will determine where you will be. If they know you are human and know our secret they could kill us for not turning you when you found out. It is dangerous for you to know our secret. So that is why we want to keep you away from them when they are here."

"Oh, so you are in danger because of me?" She asked.

"Yes and no but don't look at it that way. We wanted you to know and we want you to decide when you turn. We want you to live and do whatever you want first." Peter said. "Plus Bella would take them out before they had a chance to kill any of us."

"But I don't want any of you in trouble." Ang said almost in tears.

"They won't get in any trouble. We'll all be fine. You'll be changed and no harm will come to them." Alice said smiling. Ang smiled back nodding and kissing Tanya. We talked until lunch. Angela asked if they ate real food. Em laughed and explained it tasted like dirt to them. She tried to get him to eat but refused. I giggled . We all went to spend time with our mates after we ate. It was too quiet something was going to go down.

**Chapter 35**

**Tanya POV**

I was about to spend some time with Tanya and my phone rang. It was dad. Great exactly who I wanted to talk to.

"What dad?" I asked irritated.

"Sweetie I am sorry. Are you okay? I tried calling you after you left. Where'd you stay last night?" He asked. Now he was acting as if he cared.

"Well I want to be emancipated. I stayed at a friend's house." I said pissed.

"Over one fight you want to be emancipated." He asked dumbfounded. Was he really that oblivious. It wasn't just a fight it was a big fight and he would never understand.

"Yeah, it's not just a fight. I can't turn off my attraction to women. I am bi. I have slept with women. I'm not a virgin. I like Tanya. She likes me. I want to be open with you. I want to be independent. You won't let me be me." I said practically yelling into the phone. Tanya rubbed my back. It was comforting having her around I felt safe.

"I just don't agree with it sweetie." He said. As always, he had to be right.

"You don't have to like it but you could support me on my decision." I said even more pissed.

"It's not that. I just don't believe in it." He said almost yelling. That was the dad I knew.

"Well too bad, it's your loss. Not mine. I went to church to support you. I have been attracted to women for a long time. I just never acted. I was tired of hiding my feeling and decided to see if what I felt is truly how I felt. I do. I am attracted to women." I said irritated. I was starting to calm down.

"Sweetie talk to me." He said in a quiet voice. He finally realized after all this time yelling he had pushed me too far. I was done. I was almost out of the house.

"I can't talk to you about it. You told me I could go to hell as far as you were concerned." I said seething in anger now. I was beyond irate. Tanya looked at me and smiled trying to calm me down.

"I don't believe that lesbian or bi are acceptable. It's a sin." He said raising his voice. I had struck a never.

"So, it's not possible to love a woman if you are woman." I asked curiously with attitude. I had never really showed attitude with him and he was seeing the real me coming out. He pushed it too far last night.

"It's possible but not right." He said yelling.

"Dad I love her. It's love. I want to be with her. I understand with your job it's hard to accept. I understand that, but I am your daughter you should have at least let me explain." I said yelling again.

"Well that's your choice. I won't support it. You realize how expensive a lawyer is?" He asked. Like I didn't know. I knew how expensive a lawyer could be. "Do you know what it requires?"

"I do and it's all taken care of." I said even more irate. Did he think I was stupid? I knew a whole lot more than he thought I did.

"By the Cullen's." He said sharply. I wanted to laugh. If he only knew what they would want to do if they found out the true reason why I left last night scratch that they know.  
>"It doesn't matter by who. It's not an issue. Dad you hit me. Do you really think it'll be a problem to get emancipated if not an emancipation guardianship by someone else for the few months until I turn 18? It has been the only time, but it'll work against you." I said. Tanya was seeing red. I understood why he hurt her mate. Now I had to convince her to not kill him.<p>

"I said I was sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean to and I would never intentionally hurt you. You know that. I don't condone abuse." He said. Such a hypocrite. If only people knew what life was like at night when he was home.

"Well dad you did. I won't stand for it. You're lucky I didn't call the cops last night. I was trying to cool down. I am done I'll talk to you later." I said pissed and hung up.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell us?" She asked irritated. She wasn't irritated at me she was pissed about my dad.  
>"I wasn't ready to talk about it. It still is hard to talk about." I said in tears.<p>

**Bella POV**

"Hell no, he hit her." Rose said pissed. Oh shit she was pissed and so was I now. We all were having a good day and the thought of him hurting her made me want to take him out.  
>"Sweetie calm down you are projecting a fuckton of hate. Please calm down. I know you are upset. We will get this taken care of." Jazz said hesitantly.<p>

"No fucking way." I said pissed. He'd hear some words from me. Damnit I can't use my gifts on him. I wish I could.

"That's what she said on the phone. Can you call your dad?" Rose asked. I nodded with a pissed look on my face. Jazz was nervous. I sent love and adoration to him so he would calm down.

"Hell yeah, I will. I won't put up with it." I said. "Actually I'm taking her to see dad."

I walked down the hall to Tanya's room and knocked. Tanya told me to come in. Angela was in tears.

"We're going to see dad. " I said as calm as I could be. Tanya was fuming. "Please come."

She nodded. I kissed Jazz and Rose. She kissed Tanya and we were on our way. I dialed dad.

"Bells What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ang's father hit her last night. We want to talk to you." I said pissed. He sounded nervous.

"Yeah, you need to calm down. I know you project. I can tell you are pissed and so am I. I am pretty weak." He said. It bothered to know dad was in pain and weak due to treatment.

"I know dad. I'll be okay. I just want to figure out what we can do." I said trying to calm down.

"See you soon. I'm driving the guardian." I said with a smile.

"Okay, see you soon. Don't get pulled over." He said with a chuckle, "I know how you drive pissed."

"I won't I promise. I can outrun them." I said giggling. He groaned.

"Not funny." Dad said laughing.

"I won't. I promise. I'll be good. I'm fragile that's why Jazz got me this car." I said laughing. "I'll drive 100 mph instead of 120. Love you."

"Bells, not funny. That is too fast. Drive 80 mph please. Love you too." He said laughing.

"Daddy the car is tank resistant we'll be fine. I'll meet in the middle 90." I said chuckling.

"Just be safe." He said laughing.

"I always do." I said smiling. Ang found it hilarious about outrunning the cops and deciding to meet in the middle at 90 mph. I could outrun them if I wanted to. Angela was upset again. I sent her calm. She started to calm down.

"Everything will be okay. I promise. The Cullen's and well Peter will find a way at very least. He can be somewhat convincing." I said smiling.

"Okay. I don't want him hurt or get him in trouble." She said. I understood completely. I wanted him to pay still.

"I understand. We'll find a way don't worry." I said pulling to Black's driveway. Jake came out smiling.

"I love that car." He said smiling. Angela laughed. I was happy to hear her laugh. This would be hard.

"I do too. "I said giggling. We walked in dad was lying on the couch. He tried getting up. I shook my head and helped him up.

"Ang, I am so sorry. I didn't think he would do that. "Dad said with so much love in his voice.

"It's the first time. I don't want charged filed. I just want to be emancipated. That's all." She said almost crying. Jake came over and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Charlie will work it out. Don't worry." He said. Sweet Jake, he had such a big heart.

"We can work with that. We can make it so he won't have charges if he signs the papers for you. I'm sure the Cullen's probably have a lawyer already notified and have an appointment." Dad said smiling. (This would never happen. Don't think of Charlie as disregarding his actions. He really is pissed about what he did.)

"Yeah, she's seeing him tomorrow. She offered to pay and they won't take money from her." I said smiling.

"Typical Carlisle. I tried too. He wouldn't budge. So what we can do is have an officer talk to him. You can be present or not. Anyone else see it?" Dad asked her. He was in cop mode.

"No, mom wasn't in the room." She said crying. I rubbed circles on her back sending calm.

"Any marks?" He asked. She shook her head as a tear rolled down. I wiped it away. "Okay, this will be hard to prove. Did he admit it or did anyone hear him admit it?"

"Yeah, Tanya." She said with a smile emerging. The love they had for each other was a love I recognized. I felt the love she felt. She was starting to calm down. Dad called the officer on duty and talked to him a few minutes. He was on his way.

"Vamp hearing or speaker? Shit did you know?" He asked hesitantly.

"I know, it's fine. Bells told me this morning. It was vampire hearing and plus he yelled it loud enough for her to hear." She said looking down.

"How'd you find out Bells?" Dad asked curiously. He obviously figured I wasn't in the room.

"Rose was pissed about what she heard." I said. Angela had a look of realization on her face.

"Rose was abused?" She asked. I smiled a half smile as a tear rolled down.

"Ask her to tell her story. It wasn't abuse, but violence had to do with it." I said sadly. Dad smiled nodding.

"He was drinking last night." She said almost in tears. I didn't feel good about what she said. What did he do before?

"Don't worry. What'll happen is that your father will have a restraining order on him. Carlisle can take guardianship, or whomever you want until it is all sorted out." Dad said smiling. "We can make a deal if he emancipates you he is free of charges. We don't like letting him get away with it. I would like to have him do alcohol classes as well. "

"That's fine. Honestly I don't want him in trouble." She said sadly. 1smiled at her and sent understanding. She looked at me smiling.

"Thank you." She said looking at me. Dad understood.

"He'll have to cooperate to work out the deal. It would be in his best interest if he did. Does he drink very often?" Dad asked. She nodded in tears.

"He yells." She said crying.

"Okay, I'm sorry you've had to deal with that sweetie." Dad said smiling. "It's all over and you won't have to deal with it. "

"It's gotten worse lately. He asked what was going on with Tanya and I told him the truth. I shouldn't have." She said as Billy rolled over putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart who you love is who you love. You can't change that. It doesn't matter. He doesn't understand. He is very religious. He probably won't understand." Billy said giving her encouragement. She needed it. She wasn't changing her mind.

"I know, Angela is my mate." She said smiling.

"Female mate? "Dad asked smiling.

"No, her mate. She doesn't have a male mate as her soul mate." I said smiling at her. I knew what it was like to have a mating bond. It was an amazing feeling. I had double the love.

"I've never been so happy," She said with a genuine smile. She was in love with Tanya. It was nice to see and happy that Tanya found her mate after so long of waiting.

"I'm glad" Dad said smiling at her. He saw the look she had and he knew it as well. Only our mates could make us smile like that.

"Kate's mate Garrett will be her soon If you see a golden eyed vamp don't attack him please." I said laughing. Angela looked at me funny.

"I forgot to tell you that sweet Jake her will turn into a wolf. Not just a wolf but a horse sized wolf to be exact. He's a shape shifter and they turn when they sense vampires." I said as if it was an everyday thing. She giggled.

"Figures, if vampires exist wolfs would too. How about Fairies and dragons. I've always wanted to ride a dragon." She said smiling. We all laughed. Leave it to Angela to come up with that. "It's always possibility. I wonder if fairy dust exists."

"Not that we know of." Billy said laughing.

"Ask Peter, he'll have a great answer to that." Dad said chuckling. Peter would I didn't doubt that. A knock came at the door. Shit maybe I shouldn't have brought the guardian. I answered it. He greeted us.

"Who's car is that Charlie?" The officer asked confused.

"That would be my daughters." He said cringing. I chuckled. The officer looked stunned.

"When did you get that Bells?" He asked curiously. It wasn't on the road for a reason.

"Actually it's the Cullen's. It's mine but they bought it." I said smiling. How the hell was I going to get out of this one without making them sound bad.

"Holy shit and you're okay with it?" He asked my dad. Dad cringed.

"She loves the car. They spoil her." Dad said. Hell yeah they did. Spoiled didn't begin to cover it.

"Can we get one now?" He asked smiling.

"No," He said laughing.

"Sorry Angela the car took me by surprise. I've always wanted to drive a car worth that much and that much power." He said apologetic.

"How much is it worth?" I asked curiously. He looked at me surprised like I didn't know.

"Quarter million." He said. I was a little stunned.

"Oh, I knew it was fast but wow. I'll have a talk with Jazz over this one." I said smiling.

"You obviously didn't know. Congrats by the way. Holy shit that rock is huge." He said in shock.

"Carlisle and Esme invested. It did well. That's all I know." I said smiling.

"Yeah she is." Dad said laughing. He turned his attention to Angela.

"Angela, Charlie told me to come and didn't tell me why other than I needed to come. I brought the form you asked for. You mind telling me what happened and why?" He asked. Angela was close to tears now. He waited patiently.

Angela took a deep breath. I rubbed her shoulders. She smiled. "About 9:30 or so last night I was getting ready for bed. Dad came in, he had been drinking. He asked about my relationship with Tanya. I told him I like her more than a friend and we had gone on a few dates. He hit me. He was telling me I'd go to hell and it was wrong. Mom came into the room when he was yelling. She was in tears. I told her I was leaving and that dad hit me because I was bi. She cried and tried stopping me. I called Tanya. She and Laurent came and got me. I went to the Cullen's last night and stayed. Now we are here. I also spoke with my dad earlier he admitted that he hit me and Tanya heard it." She said in tears. She wasn't going to tell him how I knew. That would raise way too many questions.

"Did he leave any marks? Where did he hit you?" The officer asked "Take your time Angela. I understand."  
>"No, he didn't leave any marks and he hit me in the face. I don't want to press charges. I want to be emancipated. Charlie said you could make a deal since I am almost 18." She said. Her tears were starting to slow. I sent calm. Damn either my gift wasn't working or something. I was sending a lot of calm. The officer looked at him in understanding, yet a questioning look.<br>"I'll sign off on it, since she doesn't want to press charges and so close to 18. I also know that Carlisle and Esme would most likely take guardianship. Angela I would say I would if you wanted but it would be very controversial. You are more than welcome to stay at the house I just can't take guardianship until you get all the paperwork done.." Dad said apologetically

"I understand Charlie." Angela said hugging dad. "Thank you for the offer."

"Okay, do you want to get your things with me present?" The officer asked. She nodded. "Do you need a truck to haul it, do you need help?"

"I have a truck. It's at the Cullen's" I said.

"Do you mind if I follow and question Tanya and Laurent. It would save them a trip to the station." He said.

"I think that would be fine." I said smiling. He looked at the car. I looked at Angela. She nodded.

"Go ahead. Take it for a ride." I said smiling. Angela smiled too. Dad laughed and nodded.

"Be back in 5 minutes." He said smiling walking out the door saying ."Thank you."

"That is so totally breaking protocol." Dad said. "I won't be chief much longer. Might as well let him let him have some fun."

Angela shrugged laughing. "It's fine. It gives me a chance to calm down. Thank you Charlie."

Dad started filling out the paperwork.

"I want to drive the car." Jake said laughing.

"You don't have a license." Dad said laughing.

"Boys," I said laughing. "I told you when you get your license you could drive it."  
>He returned a few minutes later and walked in smiling. Angela laughed.<p>

"I just want one." He said. I giggled.

"No, we don't need a guardian on the force." Dad said laughing.

"Bella I love that car. Your one lucky girl." He said laughing

"I do too." I said smiling.

"Please don't say anything about it. It's rarely out of the garage. She's been trying to keep it under wraps until they are out in the US." Dad said concerned.

"I won't. I promise. I'll just know who it is if it comes across the scanner." The officer said laughing.

"I always drive the speed limit." I said smiling innocently. Dad laughed.

"Right. I'm sure you do in that car especially." The officer said smiling. I shrugged. Dad handed him the paperwork and we headed out. He practically drooled at the car. I giggled. I called Jazz as we were driving, of course on speakerphone.

"Hey Baby, we know we'll have a visitor for Tanya and Laurent. You and Ang okay?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, Angela explained and I really didn't want to have them go to the station with all the cameras."<p>

"Good call." Jazz said happily.

"See you in a few love you." I said smiling. Angela smiled.

"Okay, don't speed," He said laughing "Love you too."

"Funny." I said laughing and hanging up. For liking my car he drove slow. I had to drive 55. It sucked. Angela laughed the whole time as I bitched about the speed limit. 55mph is too fucking slow. I finally arrived home. Thank fucking god. Peter smirked as I walked in. I flipped him off when the officer wasn't looking. I introduced the officer. Tanya was being Tanya.  
>"Hello officer." She said with a sweet smile. Angela and I wanted to laugh.<p>

"Hello Tanya, I would like you to explain what happened." He asked her. She smiled again. This should be good. Tanya explained. He was attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? Lust was flowing off him. I about giggled. She purred officer a few times. She went into protection mode when she was explaining last night's events. She had her in her arms. She was crying. Tanya held her. The officer flipped a switch. He saw the love they had for each other. Angela wanted Tanya to go with her. I was fine with that. I threw the keys to Angela. I followed them out. The officer looked at the truck. I laughed at his expression. It wasn't what he was thinking. I loved the truck anyway.

"Dad got if for me because it only went 55. It's been tuned since then." I said smiling.

"I'm not even going to ask." He said laughing. They took off and I went back inside.

"What had you so pissed love?" Rose asked curiously. Peter chuckled.

"She had to drive the speed limit. She couldn't pass 55mph. The cop was following her." He said laughing. Rose laughed. "I'm sorry love. I know how much you hate driving less than 90mph."

"That's what I told dad. We met in the middle. I said 100 he said 80. I drove 90. He told me I couldn't outrun the cops." I said smiling.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Em will have to expunge a few records in the first year." Esme said laughing.

"6 months." Alice said giggling.

"I'm a good girl. The cop took the car for a drive. He liked it. He wants to get one for the force. He is keeping it quiet though about my car." I said smiling.

"That's hilarious. Most men would be envious you." Carlisle said smiling. I smiled. I knew I was a lucky girl.

**Angela POV**

I was so scared to confront him. As we pulled in mom came out running over to us.

"Sweetie, Daddy is sorry and we want you to come back." She said crying.

"Mom I can't. I'm not coming back. I won't do it" I said looking at my stuff on the lawn. Like he really wanted me back home.

"Ma'am I need to speak with your husband." The officer said politely.

"He's inside. You may go in." She said crying.

"Thank you Ma'am" the officer said. I walked in behind him. I saw my father he was fuming.

"Sir, I need you to tell me what happened last night." The officer said. He was in cop mode.

"My daughter told me she was a lesbian. It all got out of hand. I had been drinking. I slapped her. She left and you're here now. I tried calling her last night. I have no idea where she stayed. I have idea she stayed with the Cullen's." Dad said. I was almost in tears. It hurt to hear him say it with no emotion. Like he didn't care. The officer picked up on it too.

"Sir, you realize I can arrest you." He said. Dad shrugged.

"I do take me in." He said. He definitely had been drinking.

"Your daughter would like to have us work out a deal with you. She has told us she wanted to be emancipated." The officer told him. Dad rolled his eyes. The officer was getting irritated.

"Yeah, because she wants to be with her girlfriend, that's the only reason." Dad said acting like an ass.

"Sir, its either you take the deal or I can take you to jail. You told me you assaulted her. She is of age to support her or stay with friends. I personally would like to book you as of right now. I am following the Chief and above all your daughters wishes." The officer said irritated. I knew it wasn't me. It was my dad. My dad was acting like a royal ass. Tanya walked in whispering that my stuff was in the truck.

"You two are going to hell. I'll sign the papers. I won't help her with finances." Dad said. I didn't care if he didn't help me with finances. I'd find a job. I didn't care. I would be free of him.

"Another thing is that this will not go public. This will be a private matter." He said with authority. Tanya stepped in she had had enough. She was ready to drain him. Great. I couldn't hold her back.

"Sir, the money won't be a problem. Violence is not acceptable in our family. Both my parents along with Carlisle and Esme see her as their daughter. They will take care of what's needed." Tanya said irate. I kissed her cheek. She calmed down. I needed Bella or Jazz. They could diffuse the situation. I couldn't.

"Good, they can have her." He said smiling. The officer was ready with his handcuffs.

"Please sign this form. This is the requirements and consequences," He said masking his emotions. He was irritated.

"I have to take Alcohol classes?" He said even more irate. Mom came in. She nodded at me thanking me. I didn't do it, it was Charlie who required it.  
>"Sir, the incident happened while you were drinking. You admitted it as well as your daughter told me the same. It's common." He said, he was getting impatient.<p>

"This is bullshit. Chief Swan signed off on this." Dad said rolling his eyes.

"He is the only one who is able to do special cases. You're lucky. He has only signed off on a few of these and they were nowhere near the extent this is." He said.

"He only signed it because his daughter is a lesbian." Dad said. Tanya was seeing red.

"Actually she's bi and engaged to Jasper." Tanya said in a tone that wasn't too friendly.

"Oh so she's pregnant. What a wonderful example." Dad said. I was getting pissed.

"No, she is not. They want to get married. Her father has cancer. He wants to walk her down the aisle. Is that such a bad thing? They love each other. It's a man and wife getting married you should approve." I said rolling my eyes. Tanya looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Sir, the outburst towards the girls has to stop. Sexual orientation had nothing to do with it. She is close to the age of 18 and requested no charges. She just wants to be emancipated, and Chief Swan allowed it."

"Whatever." Dad said signing the paper and rolling his eyes handing it back. The officer was irate. Dad was given a chance that was a rare opportunity and he was being an ass. Mom was in tears.

"He has never laid a hand on her before. I appreciate Chief Swan making an exception." Mom said through her tears. Dad really wasn't a bad guy. He just needed to learn to control his behavior.

"You're very welcome. I will tell you now any other assaults including domestic violence will be prosecuted to the fullest extent. That is one of the stipulations he agreed to. Watch out for the warning signs. Here is my card." The officer said handing her the card. She took it. Dad had that look again.

"I have never and will not hurt my wife." Dad said practically yelling. I was almost in tears.

"You said that about me I'm sure. I love you mom. I need you to sign the emancipation papers as well." I said in tears.

"As much as I don't want to let my baby girl go off on her own. I will. I'm sorry I dint come in sooner. This wouldn't have happened." She said hugging me. Dad just glared. He was making himself look real good.

"CPS will not be involved in the matter unless you don't sign the papers she requested. They will know but no case will be ongoing. We are doing the steps they would have taken. "The officer said.

"I'm ready to go. Mom be safe. I worry about you." I said sadly. She thanked the officer and gave me a hug whispering "Sweetie, if I feel threatened I will leave. I may get the number to the lawyer you have in a worst case scenario. I won't let him hurt me."  
>"I love you." I said crying. The officer nodded. He heard a little bit of the conversation.<br>"Have a good rest of the day. I'll be checking up on this case. You also will need to consult with your higher ups in the church. That is in the paperwork. We expect to have a call from them within the next 2 weeks." He said. Dad was irate.

"Thank you. You too. I love you sweetie. Take care of her Tanya." Mom said smiling through her tears.

"I will ma'am." Tanya said hugging her. "I always will."

"I love you too mom. You know how to contact me." I said smiling through my tears. We headed back to the Cullen's.  
>"Angela sweetie. I am very proud of you. You held your ground." Tanya said smiling. I was proud of myself.<p>

"I had to. He hurt me once and I can't say he wouldn't do it again. I hope my mom is okay. I don't think he would hurt her but he did me his own daughter." I said sadly.

"I know baby girl. I had problems holding my temper." She said smiling.  
>"I noticed. I was glad you told him your opinion. He needed to be put in his place; the officer wasn't doing much better. He was getting pissed." I said smiling. We turned on the radio to the local station and drove home. I was quiet. As we pulled in Tanya sniffed the air and growled. Oh shit. This can't be good.<p>

"What the hell? Why are the wolves here?" She said. We ran in the house. Carlisle saw the look on her face.

"Nothing is wrong. Sam came to talk to us." Carlisle said.

"I smell 3" Tanya said.

"Sorry I worried you." He said. "Who is this?"

"I'm Angela. I know you turn into horse sized wolves and they are vampires. I'm Tanya's mate." I said smiling. He looked at me in shock.

"Okay, well no need to hide what we were talking about. Are you being turned?" Sam asked. I told him yes. "By who."

"Tanya I would guess. We hadn't discussed that yet." I said.

"When?" He asked curiously.

"No idea." I said.

"Thank you for being honest. I was wondering about the Volturi." Sam said. Bella giggled. Jazz looked at her with frustration. Carlisle explained who and what they were.

"Bella will have to confront them. It's not an option not to. We have looked at it multiple ways it all turns out bad. We want to wait for her to be turned preferably graduated. We may have to before if they say we do. You need to stay away from them." Carlisle said with authority. That was the first time I had seen him so serious. Bella smiled. Peter looked at her and shook his head.

"The only female of the group coming, who I look forward to fighting can make you scream in pain. I can shield each one, so it won't affect them. Basically if you aren't under my shield it going to hurt like a bitch." Bella said smiling. She was straight to the point. She liked her fighting.

"Can you show me what you do or replicate her power?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"This will not be held against them. You have to promise." She said seriously. She meant business.

"I promise I want to see if the gifts affect us." He said even more hesitantly.

"What do I send Jazz. I've never met the bitch." She said smiling.

"Agony, and I wish you never had to." He said frustrated. Bella sent it. Sam was on the ground cringing. Fuck she was powerful. She quit only after a few seconds.

"We'll stay the fuck away from them." Sam said cringing.

"They also hunted werewolves to extinction so they may mistake you as one and they will hunt you they know." Eleazar said. "They aren't people to fuck with."

"I understand. Paul and Quil are waiting." Sam said getting ready to leave. "Thank you."

I had an idea pop in my head. "Can I pet a wolf?" I asked Sam laughed.

"Me too, or even better can we ride them." Bella asked. Jazz laughed. This would be good. As we stepped outside 2 wolves stepped out of the trees. They were huge. They slowly came towards us. Sam was holding back his laughter.

"Bella and Angela would like to pet you two." Sam said chuckling.

"I want to ride one too." Bella said. Jazz laughed.  
>"You have no idea how amused they are about this." Jazz said looking at me. I walked up and petted one of their heads. He lowly growled as I scratched his ear. I wanted to giggle. He smiled. Bella was petting the other ones. Peter was shaking his head laughing. I wanted to know who was who.<p>

"You're petting Paul. " Sam said laughing. Paul laid down and rolled over. I rubbed his belly. Jazz was about to have a giggling fit.

"Very funny Paul." Edward said laughing.

"I want a ride please." Bella said smiling at Quil. Quil laid down and Bella got on. Paul rolled over and did the same. I got on his back and we took off at a decent speed. It was fun. They gave us a ride for about 15 minutes. We ran a little bit in the trees too. It was amazing. We made our way back and they laid down. Bella thank the wolf scratching his ears and Quil lowered his head to her and smiled. Bella giggled.

"Thank you Paul. That made my day better. Who can say they got to ride a wolf?" I said petting Paul eventually walking back over to Tanya.

"I want to tell dad Sam. Please don't say anything." Bella said. I giggled. That was Bella for you. Always wanting to shock people.

"I won't I promise Billy and Jake will find this hilarious. You know that right." Sam said laughing. She nodded saying she appreciated that. We had permission from Sam to get rides whenever we wanted. It was fun. We agreed and would let them know. "We'll see you again soon keep us updated."

"We will. Thank you Sam, Angela had a rough day to put it nicely. She's smiling again." Carlisle said.

"Bells you want to do a training session today?" Peter asked. She smirked. I take that as a yes.

"Yeah, sounds good. Who wants to get their ass kicked?" Bella asked. I giggled. Sam looked at Peter hesitating.

"Can we join? We don't have to go back on Patrol. The other group has taken over."

"Sure, I don't play fair." Bella said smirking. Shit. What did he just get himself into?

"That's fine we'll be fine. We aren't that breakable." Sam said. Jazz looked at Peter worried. Maybe they were.

"She isn't joking." Peter said worried. She zapped Sam. He laughed.  
>"Is that all you can do?" He asked and the fun began.<p>

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write. Please leave a review if you have time. I love to hear your feedback. Again I don't condone Violence and the scenario in this chapter wouldn't happen. He would be prosecuted to the fullest extent. No officer would let him get away with that. I just wanted to make that clear. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I just play with them. This is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it. This is a fun filled chapter of boys being thrown around and a few things realized. I love feedback. Please leave a review if you have time. I love to see your feedback.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Angela POV**

"I want a ride please." Bella said smiling at Quil. Quil laid down and Bella got on. Paul rolled over and did the same. I got on his back and we took off at a decent speed. It was fun. They gave us a ride for about 15 minutes. We ran a little bit in the trees too. It was amazing. We made our way back and they laid down. Bella thank the wolf scratching his ears and Quil lowered his head to her and smiled. Bella giggled.

"Thank you Paul. That made my day better. Who can say they got to ride a wolf?" I said petting Paul eventually walking back over to Tanya.

"I want to tell dad Sam. Please don't say anything." Bella said. I giggled. That was Bella for you. Always wanting to shock people.

"I won't I promise Billy and Jake will find this hilarious. You know that right." Sam said laughing. She nodded saying she appreciated that. We had permission from Sam to get rides whenever we wanted. It was fun. We agreed and would let them know. "We'll see you again soon keep us updated."

"We will. Thank you Sam, Angela had a rough day to put it nicely. She's smiling again." Carlisle said.

"Bells you want to do a training session today?" Peter asked. She smirked. I take that as a yes.

"Yeah, sounds good. Who wants to get their ass kicked?" Bella asked. I giggled. Sam looked at Peter hesitating.

"Can we join? We don't have to go back on Patrol. The other group has taken over.

"Sure, I don't play fair." Bella said smirking. Shit. What did he just get himself into.

"That's fine we'll be fine. We aren't that breakable." Sam said. Jazz looked at Peter worried. Maybe they were.

"She isn't joking." Peter said worried. She zapped Sam. He laughed.  
>"Is that all you can do?" He asked and the fun began.<p>

**Chapter 36**

"I want 2 to try to attack me. No trying to kill each other." Bella said.

"I don't like the idea of them attacking you." Jazz said. She chuckled. He was always worried. Peter smirked

"She'll be fine." Peter said. "You know she just won't be shielding herself. She never is."

Peter was beside us and then he was across the field. I giggled.

"Jeez woman you could have warned me." He said. Jazz chuckled.

"Wasn't it you that told me the element of surprise is your best weapon you can have. All knowing fucker." Bella said. Jazz was having a laughing fit.

"You did and that's why we are still here Peter." Jazz said laughing.

"Shut up." Peter said frustrated. I giggled. It was hilarious to see him frustrated.

"She's learning from the best." Char said chuckling. I giggled.

"You find this funny baby girl, we'll train you too." He said smiling. I smiled.

"I look forward to it." I said smirking.

"What have I created?" Peter muttered. Tanya smiled.

"Sweetie, we have all been trained by Peter along with Eleazar. He's a good teacher. I'll teach you a few things before he trains you so you can kick his ass." Tanya said laughing.

"I trained you. I know all your tricks sweetheart." Peter said smiling. Tanya just shrugged. Bella laughed. Bella walked out in the middle of the field.

"Attack anytime" She yelled. I chuckled. This was going to be interesting.

She sat there looking bored. Bells was made for this world, and well enjoyed a challenge. Maybe that is why she is so amused by Jessica. Paul ran at her flying back about 2 feet in front of her.

"Holy shit," Sam said in shock. "Charlie wasn't exaggerating."

"Nope," Rose said happily and smiling. Bella had a glint in her eyes. I chuckled as I saw Peter rising in the air of all things giggling like a girl. Paul was crying. What the hell?

"She's pulling from Jazz." Edward said laughing.

Now she was zapping Peter. "Ow, laugh, ow" Peter said. We were all laughing. Quil ran at her now. She made him fly across the field. I would give him credit for his determination. He ran at her again to try again. He tried breaking the hold on Paul. It was no use. Sam was in shock.

"She really doesn't play fair. Can she handle one more?" Sam asked curiously.

"No this is playing. This isn't anything of what she can do. 3 was the most she handled last training session." Jazz said shrugging. He was starting to loosen up. She was safe.

"I want to see whether I can phase if I'm shielded." Sam said hesitantly. Jazz nodded.

"Go ahead." Jazz said. Bella was literally juggling them. Peter was yelling profanities about how much it hurt to be zapped. Kate laughed.

"She enjoys this doesn't she?" She asked. Jazz nodded.

"A little too much at times." Rose said laughing. "Like now."

Sam ran towards her going around back. He went out of her sight. He was trying to sneak up on her. It didn't work. He hit from behind as her shield deflected him. She juggled the 4 and now Sam was struggling. She threw the other 3landing in front of us and had Sam going back and forth. She just smiled. I will say one thing she could control where they went or it seemed. Paul and Quil stopped and looked in amazement.

"Bella is fucking strong. He's trying to phase. He can't. That odd." Paul said confused.

"He can't? Could you have phased?" Eleazar asked curiously.

"No, it was like I was tied up was the best description I can give." Quil said looking at Eleazar.

"We don't feel it. I could have moved and fought back but it was pointless." Peter said frustrated. "I can only imagine how strong she will be turned. It scares me sometimes. Jazz or I won't be able to control her if she uses her powers."

Oh, I thought wow. If she had a vampire scared and she could do this now he had a point. I'd be scared for the person she faces when she fights. If this is playing. I wonder what she really can do when she is actually trying to cause harm to them.

"You are locked in as a wolf or human in her shield. Peter I am scared a little too with what she can do now too." Eleazar said smiling. Sam came flying over but before he went flying full force to the ground, he stopped and fell. Well at least Bella was thinking that was still in human form. She probably wouldn't hurt him but she was being gentle. He got up smiling.

"I could have taken that fall. I wouldn't say it would feel good but I would have been fine. That was fucking awesome but I couldn't phase. God Damn. She is not one to mess with." Sam said smiling. Emmett went running towards her and so did Edward. Emmett made jazz worried. He was within an inch of her as she smiled and threw him over same as Edward. Jazz held his breath as this all happened and let it out relieved. I chuckled. He looked at me curiously. She zapped them on the ass way back. I giggled and Kate zapped Peter for the hell of it. It was a hilarious sight to see them running back. The boys were jumping and holding their asses as they ran back. It reminded me of the cartoons with bees chasing them and stinging them on the ass. Bella giggled as they ran back.

"Were going to do some hand to hand today." Peter said. Jazz shook his head.

"Absolutely fucking not, she's human." Jazz said irritated.

"She'll be fine." Peter said rolling his eyes.

"Peter I swear." Jazz said irritated even more. Peter cut him off.

"Your rip me apart limb for limb if she gets hurt." He said like it really didn't bother him.

"I'm not kidding." Jazz said pissed off. Oh, Peter always is testing the limits. Peter walked up away saying I know. She threw him back. He got up and walked towards her submissively. She really liked the whole being in control thing. Maybe that is why they have so many whips. I'll have to talk to Tanya about that.

**Peter POV**

"Bella I want to try some hand to hand. Can you lower your shield as much as you can to form to your body. Pull my energy if needed. I know you are pulling Jazz and Rose too." I said smiling. She nodded.

"Okay, I will try. Sorry for throwing you back just then. I thought you were trying to attack." She said she focused. The sheer power that was radiating off her was amazing. Even the times in the vampire wars I had never felt so much power radiating off anyone. She nodded.

"Ready and I kind of expected that by the way." I said going for her left side. She didn't move quick enough but the shield blocked me. Good, that is just what we need. She pushed me a few feet back with a punch to the chest. She's pulling from Em for sure because that kind of stung. I don't mind taking a little bit of pain for her to train. I went right. She deflected me. Damn she could really defend herself if she needed to. We continued10 or so minutes with kicks and punches. By the end she was moving like a pro. I have an idea her dad taught her a little bit. She was starting to wear down. I put up my hands showing I was done. She nodded. Her eyes were starting to flutter.

"You tired?" I asked concerned. She nodded.

"Yeah, it took a lot out of me to keep my shield so low. I don't understand why. I ended up shielding everybody, excluding the wolves. I didn't know how it would affect me. Angela looked tired. She pulled from Angela too.

"Did you pull gifts?" I asked curiously. I didn't think she'd think of that. I didn't feel anything other than her strength and that isn't a gift perse that is just pulling from Em.

"No," She said in realization. We were almost back to the group. Paul and Quil were in their human forms. They smiled.

"That was tight." Paul said. "You kicked our ass."

"Thanks, I've trained quite a bit. I'm normally not this tired." She said Jazz held her to him. He wrinkled his nose. She smelled like a wolf. That would be gone soon. Rose looked at her concerned but with a smile. Bella nodded.

"I started getting tired fighting your shield. I didn't even move." Quil said smiling. "You are an amazing girl. I see why your dad is so proud of you fighting vampires."

"She only pulled the energy and not the gift. She fought a vampire for 8 hours straight without her being tired, she must need to pull gifts." I said smiling. She smiled. I was proud of her. So was Jazz. She had fought me without hesitation. She knew I would never hurt her but still she could fight. We'd still need to train her but she is doing so well now. She won't need a whole lot when the time comes to train her as a vampire.

"She was fine when she was fighting the groups using gifts but she didn't need the gifts for hand to hand combat." Eleazar said. I nodded. I looked at Angela. Tanya was holding her close. She looked tired.

"You okay Angela? Bella used some of your energy too. You may need a nap." I said smiling.

"I'm fine. I'm impressed. I'll be okay Peter. I just need some caffeine and I'll be fine." She said smiling. "Can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead." I said curiously. The wolves sat in silence as they tried to fit the pieces together.

"Bella were you shielding me the day you and Jazz got together?" She asked. Bella nodded.

"Without intending to I was. Edward can't hear my thoughts of the people I am shielding. It is a dead giveaway who is involved." Bella said curiously. "Why?"

"Because I was dog tired by the end of school that day. Similar to how I am feeling now. I was just wondering." Angela said smiling.

"Sorry Angela. I didn't mean to drain you of energy." Bella said apologetically. It wasn't like us who never ran out of energy. Angela walked over to her.

"Don't apologize, you needed my energy. If I need a nap. I need a nap. I don't mind. I'll be okay. I just may fall asleep earlier." Angela smiling and kissing her cheek. That was kind of hot. Edward looked at me funny. Jazz looked at me curiously.

"What?" I said laughing. Char rolled her eyes chuckling. The wolves looked at me funny. "I thought was hot."

They started laughing. Paul and Quil agreed it was hot to see girls kiss. It wasn't like anything her and Char did. But that was precursor to it.

"Not happening Peter." Bella said laughing. Angela rolled her eyes and laughed. "I have Rose. You know that. She is mated with Tanya."

"Oh I know." I said with in my eye. Everyone laughed.

"I'm impressed Bella. I see why you take out vampires. You could have ripped us apart easily. When is Garret getting here?" Sam asked laughing. He was amused. "By the way Peter good luck on that one. For you being a human drinker you're alright. I see why Charlie, Jake, and Billy defended you and Char."

"Tuesday afternoon, he knows to go around." Eleazar said smiling.

"Thanks Sam. " I said smiling. Angela looked at me a little scared. She walked up and looked me in the eyes.

"They are beautiful." She said smiling. I smiled, at least it didn't scare her away. It would be nice not to have to wear contacts around her now. They hurt as they dissolved.

"Okay, I just wanted to know so I could let the pack know whoever was on patrol. Thank you for letting us see her in action and help her train as well. If you would like us to come again. We'd be more than happy to, plus the girls can get to ride on the wolves again." Sam said chuckling.

"That is an awesome idea. We will be in contact about that. The girls would enjoy that." Carlisle said smiling and chuckling.

"Thank you for letting me throw you guys around." Bella said smiling. It meant a lot to her that they were getting along.  
>"We had fun too." Paul said smiling. They headed out and we went inside.<p>

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it wasn't very long. I have more written. I wanted to get an update out for you guys before Friday and will be working on school tomorrow so I wouldn't be able to work on updates. Hope you have a wonderful week and weekend. Please leave feedback if you have the time. I love to see the feedback from my readers. **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I had fun writing it. Have a wonderful week and enjoy your Sunday. I love feedback. If you have time leave a review.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

"I'm impressed Bella. I see why you take out vampires. You could have ripped us apart easily. When is Garret getting here?" Sam asked laughing. He was amused. "By the Peter good luck on that one. For you being a human drinker you're alright. I see why Charlie, Jake, and Billy defended you and Char."

"Tuesday afternoon, he knows to go around." Eleazar said smiling.

"Thanks Sam. " I said smiling. Angela looked at me a little scared. She walked up and looked me in the eyes.

"They are beautiful." She said smiling. I smiled, at least it didn't scare her away. It would be nice not to have to wear contacts around her now. They hurt as they dissolve.

"Okay, I just wanted to know so I could let the pack know whoever was on patrol. Thank you for letting us see her in action and help her train as well. If you would like us to come again. We'd be more than welcome, plus the girls can get to ride on the wolves again." Sam said chuckling.

"That is an awesome idea. We will be in contact about that. The girls would enjoy that." Carlisle said smiling and chuckling.

"Thank you for letting me throw you guys around." Bella said smiling. It meant a lot to her that they were getting along.  
>"We had fun too." Paul said smiling. They headed out and we went inside.<p>

**Chapter 37**

**Bella POV**

That was a blast.

"Ang, do you want to come with me to change?" I asked she looked at me curiously. "We smell like wet dog to them. Vamps smell sickly sweet to the wolves."

She understood and we picked through my closet. I found a mini skirt and tank and heels. My tummy growled. It was time for dinner. Esme was cooking already. I walked over to Jazz kissing him and spanking Rose. Angela giggled.

"I want to tell my dad in person. He seemed weak earlier. I won't be gone long." I said smiling

"Take as long as you need." Jazz said with a bigger smile. "We understand."

I looked at Rose about to ask a question. "You don't have to ask. Yes?" Rose said. I thanked her by kissing her cheek. Esme came out will spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad. Angela was in shock.

"Sweetie, the left overs are going with Bells. Eat as much as you want. Bells would you bring some premade dinners to Billy's. I know he has enough in the freezer at home and I made some more. Maybe Emily can take them to the house so the pack can have them too." Esme asked me.

"Of course I will. They'll be thankful for that. I'm sure Emily will be appreciative. I can only imagine how much she has to cook for those boys." I said.

"I'm glad they like my cooking." Esme said smiling. "I will cook even after for them. I love cooking and I am happy to do it."

"Billy appreciates it too." I said smiling.  
>Dinner was amazing. We helped clean up. Esme only let us wash our plates and shoved us out of the kitchen handing me the leftovers in containers and the premade meals. There were a lot of them. I kissed Jazz and Rose saying I love you. The corvette purred as I started it. I loved that sound. I called dad.<p>

"Hey sis," dad answered.

"Hey daddy, I have food for you guys." I said with a smile. "I'm on my way."

"Okay, pack is here." Dad said hesitantly.

"Don't worry there is plenty. She made enough dinner for about 10 or so. I love you." I said laughing.

"Okay, that figures. Love you too." Dad said laughing.

I pulled in 5 minutes later. Sam came out laughing.

"I didn't say anything." Sam said smiling.I giggled and nodded. He grabbed the spaghetti and Paul came out to grab the bread and premade meals. I took the salad. I put the meals in the freezer and gave dad a hug.

"Hey Bells, you look excited about something." Dad said smiling. I was excited.

"I had a great day." I said smiling. He knew that wasn't a good thing.

"I know they helped you train." Dad said. More like I threw them around but I did train. I nodded.

"Guess what I did today?" I asked smirking. Sam chuckled along with Paul and Quil.

"I wouldn't know where to start." Dad said laughing.

"Angela wanted to pet a wolf." I said giggling. Dad chuckled. Paul coughed.

"Okay, and did she?" Dad asked hesitantly. I smiled.

"Yeah we both did. We even got a ride on their backs. It was fun." I said smiling. The pack was laughing along with dad shaking his head. Billy and Jake just looked at me shocked laughing.

"Angela rubbed Paul's belly, he rolled over for her." I said smiling. Paul nodded smiling. Jake was almost crying and Billy was laughing harder than Jake.

"Bella wanted to go for a ride." Sam said chuckling. I giggled.

"That doesn't surprise me." Dad said laughing.

"We enjoyed it. It put smile on the girls faces. We were quite amused about it." Quil said laughing.

"They were it was fun." I said, "Esme sent spaghetti, bread salad and more premade dinners. Emily is more than welcome to take some for the pack as well. "

"Wow, she spoils us." Paul said smiling. It was a turnaround from before. They actually were getting along.

"She was thankful of you helping me train. She would have done it anyways too." I said starting to dish up dad's plate. He was slowly sitting up. "You're not as weak now."

"I'm a little stronger. How'd it go at Ang's?" Dad asked curiously.

"Tanya went with her. As far as I know he is signing the papers to avoid charges." I said smiling. It was what she wanted.

"Good, I'm glad. The officer said he was an ass." Dad said irritated. I shrugged. It wouldn't surprise me, with what she said to us about the yelling.

"She's happy now. She doesn't have to worry. Sam was there when they got back. Tanya was defensive of her. Tanya didn't look like she was too happy when she got back. So I take it he said something to piss her off and I don't think she held her tongue." I said smiling. "That's Tanya. So much like me."

"Well from what I was told. I haven't seen the full report, he accused me I did it because you were lesbian. Also said something about you being pregnant was the reason you were engaged. She's definitely her mate." Dad said irritated about her dad. I didn't understand he was getting a charge dropped that would land him in jail.

"We all know those were none of the reasons. Considering Jazz can't have kids." I said sadly with a tear falling.

"I know Bells. It could happen maybe. Who knows. Keep the hope. If you got pregnant. I would be okay with it. I promise. Jazz told me he couldn't when I talked to him the one night. He really wants kids." Dad said smiling.

"I know. When Jess spouted off I was pregnant he was sad because it will never happen." I said sadly.

"Charlie she kicked our assessed today." Sam said smiling. Trying to cheer me up.

"Doesn't surprise me. She takes out vampires. She probably was just playing around." Dad said laughing. He was in a better mood.

"She was smiling the whole time." Paul said laughing.

"Yep, I was just playing. My eyes turn back and I am an evil bitch when I am actually fighting. Peter calls it my Maria mode." I said smiling.

"Maria." Dad asked curiously. The boys looked at me. I smiled.

"She changed Jazz and in turn he changed Peter and Char to fight in the vampire wars in the south during the civil war. She was an evil bitch but I rival her in that mode." I said shrugging.

"Oh remind me not to piss you off." Paul said laughing.

"It's scary when her eyes turn black. We won't get into that night." Jake said looking at his dad. He shook his head. Dad looked at me I wasn't going to tell him why.

"Cullen's don't even interfere if another vampire is around and she's fighting them unless it is necessary. She can hurt them to put it nicely as you probably saw today." Dad said chuckling. "I've seen her fight and wow is all I got to say."

"I come out of it when their ashes. I tend to light the fire. Hint Maria Mode." I said. I loved fighting vampires. It was a blast. I looked forward to taking out Maria.

"I understand now." Sam said a little scared. I giggled.

"I won't hurt you. Just don't interfere when I am battling another vampire and you'll be fine." I said.

"This is amazing." Quil said smiling.

"She enjoys cooking." I said smiling.

"I need to head back. I love you dad. See you later guys." I said smiling.

"Bells can I ask you a question?" Sam asked. I was baffled at what question it was.

"What is it?" I asked curiously with a smile.

"It it weird being engaged and having a girl friend?" Sam asked. That wasn't what I was expecting. He looked at me and was about to say something.

"No, it's nice. It's like having 2 best friends. I'll never leave Jazz for Rose and Rose will never leave Em for me. Jazz gives us our time together. Rose and I have constant contact with each other. She just texted me actually. They are just I love you's and how's it going that type of thing. We are always checking up on each other. She like Jazz can feel when I am in danger and they have different pulls to me when one is out of the house I can tell who it is." I said smiling.

"I was just wondering. You look at Rose with so much love and show the same love for Jazz. It's amazing to me. It's a lot like imprinting." Sam said smiling.

"Yes it is. It's a beautiful thing. It's an instant love connection. You're drawn to that person and no one exists at times when you are with them." I said smiling.

"Exactly how I would describe it." Emily said walking in with some food. I giggled. "Thank Esme for me. She's helped out a lot in the cooking department."

"I will. She sent some more over take whatever. She will make some more if you would like." I said smiling. "I better head out I love you dad. Good to see everyone. When I train next Angela will probably want another ride. That was fun."

Emily looked at me curiously. "Paul and Quil gave us a ride in wolf form today." I said smiling. She laughed.  
>"Bella, Bella, Bella.. You make me laugh. I have heard about your antics. This tops them all." She said chuckling. I waved and headed home. I made the trip a quick trip. As I pulled in Rose came out kissing me.<p>

"Tanya wants to take Angela hunting with her. We waited to ask whether you'd go with her and shield her." Rose asked. I smiled.

"Yeah , of course. I love to watch you guys hunt. Anyone else need to hunt?" I asked. Rose nodded. She did. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let's go after I change. I probably smell like wet dog." I said, I hated them to have to smell it. I know it bothered them.

"No, you don't it's a faint hint of it but nothing that will bother us. Plus you may get dirty anyway so you can change after." Rose said chuckling. We walked in smiling. Angela was excited to go. I kissed Jazz on the way out. Angela and I jumped on our girls backs and we were off.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was short. Hope you have a wonderful day and week. Please review if you have a chance. I love your feedback. **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- I don't own these characters. Sorry for taking so long to do an update. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I love feedback. Have a wonderful weekend. **

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"It it weird being engaged and having a girl friend?" Sam asked. That wasn't what I was expecting. He looked at me and was about to say something.

"No, it's nice. It's like having 2 best friends. I'll never leave Jazz for Rose and Rose will never leave Em for me. Jazz gives us our time together. Rose and I have constant contact with each other. She just texted me actually. They are just I love you's and how's it going that type of thing. We are always checking up on each other. She like Jazz can feel when I am in danger and they have different pulls to me when one is out of the house I can tell who it is." I said smiling.

"I was just wondering. You look at Rose with so much love and show the same love for Jazz. It's amazing to me. It's a lot like imprinting." Sam said smiling.

"Yes it is. It's a beautiful thing. It's an instant love connection. Your drawn to that person and no one exists at times when you are with them." I said smiling.

"Exactly how I would describe it." Emily said walking in with some food. I giggled. "Thank Esme for me. She's helped out a lot in the cooking department."

"I will. She sent some more over take whatever. She will make some more if you would like." I said smiling. "I better head out I love you dad. Good to see everyone. When I train next Angela will probably want another ride. That was fun."

Emily looked at me curiously. "Paul and Quil gave us a ride in wolf form today." I said smiling. She laughed.  
>"Bella, Bella, Bella.. You make me laugh. I have heard about your antics. This tops them all." She said chuckling. I waved and headed home. I made the trip a quick trip. As I pulled in Rose came out kissing me.<p>

"Tanya wants to take Angela hunting with her. We waited to ask whether you'd go with her and shield her." Rose asked. I smiled.

"Yeah , of course. I love to watch you guys hunt. Anyone else need to hunt?" I asked. Rose nodded. She did. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, lets go after I change. I probably smell like wet dog." I said, I hated for them to have to smell it. I know it bothered them.

"No, you don't it's a faint hint of it but nothing that will bother us. Plus you may get dirty anyway so you can change after." Rose said chuckling. We walked in smiling. Angela was excited to go. I kissed Jazz on the way out. Angela and I jumped on our girls backs and we were off.

**Chapter 38**

**Bella POV**

About 10 miles out, they stopped and we jumped on a tree branch. They waited and listened. Tanya and Rose each had a deer below us. I shielded Ang and I. She watched in awe.

"That's beautiful to watch." She said smiling.

"It is," I said smiling back. They went and buried their kill and jumped back up.

"What you think?" Tanya asked smiling lovingly at her.

"It was beautiful, you both had so much grace. It looked as if you were dancing." Ang said with a smile looking at Tanya. I agreed a bear was approaching Rose took it. Tanya was full. Rose jumped down. The bear was pissed. I chuckled. He kept swatting at her. He swatted again giving her access to his jugular and she drained it not wasting a drop. She buried it. And came back smiling.

"You 2 ready to go?" She asked as a bunch of leaves landed in our hair. We nodded. Tanya grabbed Ang and Rose did the same with me. We ran back home. Our hair was a mess. I giggled knowing there would be comments. As we walked in they chuckled. Peter smirked. Bring it on.

"Nice hair girls. You're missing the twigs." He said laughing. I smirked.

"Peter darling, we weren't rolling around in the twigs. We were up in a tree. I had the best orgasm." I said smiling. Everyone laughed. Peter sat there thinking.

"Sweetie, you're always surprising me that position was so much fun." Rose said smiling. I chuckled and shrugged.  
>"I'm quite creative at times." I said smiling Jazz looked at me with black eyes.<p>

"Bella that is not nice." He said gritting his teeth. I sent desire for the hell of it. Jazz about moaned. I smiled. Carlisle and Esme shook their head laughing along the others.

"Peter your quiet. That's not a norm you." I said laughing.

"I was thinking of a position Char and I can do in a tree." He said. Angela and I laughed.

"Figures, " I said laughing. "Let's watch something."

"I choose." Tanya said smiling. This will be interesting, the boys groaned. She chose vampire diaries. I giggled. "Damon's fucking hot."

"I agree." I said smiling.

"I could kick his ass." Jazz said irritated. I chuckled.

"Is the major jealous of a fictional vampire?" Peter asked laughing. Jazz flipped him off.

"Ian is to die for. Such gorgeous eyes." Char said smiling and looking off into space. Peter rolled his eyes. Esme smiled.

"I know. Nice body too. He's actually 33. He don't look it." Esme said.

"I don't look over a century old now do I. I am hot." Jazz said. I smiled and tried not to laugh. I kissed his cheek to calm him down. Peter was ranting.

"What the hell is wrong with you women?" He said irritated. I giggled at him. It was hilarious to watch. They were getting riled up over a TV show. Tanya popped on the DVR and turned on the season two and evidently we were going to have a marathon. Us girls oohed and awed as we watched as bad boy Damon came into the picture. Jazz and Peter were definitely hooked. We had watched about 3 episode and I was starting to fall asleep. Angela was a smartass.

"You hooked now?" She asked Peter smiling and laughing.

"Quiet, we need to watch this." He said making us laugh. We relaxed. I ended up falling asleep about 2 episodes later. I woke up to see it was 6 in the morning. They had managed to get to the season finale of the second season.

"God Damnit motherfuckers you can't kill Damon." Peter yelled waking Angela and I up. I started laughing. And he said we were animated.

"God Damnit Peter shut up and let me sleep." I said laughing. I didn't expect the next comment.

"Damon got bit by a fucking wolf. He's going to die. They can't kill him he's the bad ass. Elena actually kissed him." He said. I was chuckling as he sighed in relief when Katherine came into save him. I giggled.

"Oh thank god. I don't like her, but at least she had some decency." Laurent said. Angela and I busted up laughing. We were almost rolling on the floor. The boys just looked at us curiously.

"They've been ranting and raving over Elena and Damon. They think Stefan is a pussy. Especially Peter." Tanya said laughing. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up earlier than this."  
>"Stefan is a pussy." I said laughing.<p>

"Char does Damon remind you of anyone." I said giggling. The boys looked at us like we grew two heads.  
>"Yeah, 2 people actually. Your fiancé and my husband." She said, I smiled and nodded.<p>

"That right we are bad asses." Peter said smiling. I shook my head giggling again. "Then why?"

"Not that, that fact that Elena has his heart and he'd do anything for her." I said smiling. The nodded in agreement.  
>"Exactly." Char said smiling.<p>

"I'm still tired." Angela said laughing. I agreed. "A few more hours?"

Jazz sent us lethargy. I thanked him groggily. Thank god for the powers of an empath.

**Peter POV**

Fucking girls got me hooked and now I was left with that.

"You're acting like Stefan." Char said laughing.

"I'm not a pussy." I said. Char laughed along with the other girls. They were just as bad. "Shut up."

Angela and Bella started waking up.

"Good morning girls." I said with a smiling.

"Are you still broody Peter?" Angela asked smiling. I was not.

"Damn women." I said. Esme chuckled and went to cook breakfast. We told Angela her appointment was at 12. Bells and Angela went into the kitchen. I heard Angela laughing as Bella asked if she thought Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley would come to the wedding. Esme was laughing at the girls. Always cheering them on.

"Jazz would love that so would Peter." Esme said laughing. Jazz headed towards the kitchen. This would be good.

"They can come. Peter will tell them what he thinks of their characters." He said, I was laughing.

"That would be hilarious, I'd love to see that." Char said laughing. I'd never live this down.

"Nope." Edward said laughing. The girls finished eating. Thank god. Bells and Jazz decided to shower, and Tanya and Angela decided to as well. They needed their time together. Char smiled at me I heard the showers start.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for it being short. I am going to try to update each of my stories by the end of the weekend. So that is why it is so short. Have a wonderful weekend. I love feedback. If you have the time to leave a review please do. Also I will be posting a Caius story as well soon. It is for the Caius challenge that Bella Macleod. If you would like participate PM her for the details.**


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I will be working on updates this weekend. I have been swamped with school. Don't lose hope I will be updating soon. Been hectic this past 2 weeks. I apologize.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I apologize for it being super short and so long since an update but I am trying to update all 4 of my active stories in a few days so I can't make them too long. I also need to write more on this story I only have a few pages left and I am out of material. I will try to get another out this weekend but no promises.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Peter POV**

Fucking girls got me hooked and now I was left with that.

"Your acting like Stefan." Char said laughing.

"I'm not a pussy." I said. Char laughed along with the other girls. They were just as bad. "Shut up."

Angela and Bella started waking up.

"Good morning girls." I said with a smiling.

"Are you still broody Peter?" Angela asked smiling. I was not.

"Damn women." I said. Esme chuckled and went to cook breakfast. We told Angela her appointment was at 12. Bells and Angela went into the kitchen. I heard Angela laughing as Bella asked if she thought Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley would come to the wedding. Esme was laughing at the girls. Always cheering them on.

"Jazz would love that so would Peter." Esme said laughing. Jazz headed towards the kitchen. This would be good.

"They can come. Peter will tell them what he thinks of their characters." He said, I was laughing.

"That would be hilarious, I'd love to see that." Char said laughing. I'd never live this down.

"Nope." Edward said laughing. The girls finished eating. Thank god. Bells and Jazz decided to shower, and Tanya and Angela decided to as well. They needed their time together. Char smiled at me I heard the showers start.

**Chapter 39**

**Tanya POV**

Ang was so cute shaking her little ass up those stairs.

"Baby you want to shower together?" I asked smiling. I could smell her arousal.

"Of course I would my mate." She said making me want to ravish her on the spot. I had found my mate.

"I love to hear that." I said with a smile and kissing her lips ever so sweetly. Jazz was throwing lust like crazy. It didn't help that I wanted to just rip her clothes off.

"This shower will be fun.." She said giggling pulling my shirt off.  
>"Jazz is to thank for that he is projecting or Bella one of the two." I said laughing.<p>

"I don't mind one bit." She said as she crashed her lips to mine. I moaned. God damn I love this girl. I stripped her quickly as she finished stripping me. Clothes were flying. Every touch was an electric shock through my body. I was wet as fuck. I started the shower. She pushed me against the wall sucking on my nipple. I was moaning loudly as she flicked her tongue and moved to the other massaging the other breast.

"Baby shower please." I moaned. She smiled. I picked her up and carried her in the shower pushing her against the wall kissing her with all the passion and love I had for her, kissing down her neck giving attention to her perky nipples. Her skin tasted amazing. I slowly kissed down her stomach making her moan plunging 2 fingers inside. She was wet and moaning my name making me pump faster. I took all she gave me. "You taste amazing." I said she kissed me back as I was asking for access. I granted she moaned at her taste. She kissed down my neck working her way down to my aching folds. She delved in. My god she was talented I was close. Fuck. She nibbled on my clit, I was done for. I screamed her name and she took it all and came back up kissing me. I delved back into her folds. I made her come multiple more times. I was happy. That water was getting cold. We quickly washed and got out. I pulled on an outfit for me while she looked at some of her clothes in the bags. I pointed out a skirt and tank.

"Edward bought that." She said smiling.

"I'll have to thank him for that." I said smiling and laughing. We changed. I was going to do her hair Bella and Rose were finishing up.

"Were almost done we can do both your hair." Bella said. It was getting close to the time to leave for her appointment. Rose did her makeup as I did mine and Bella did her hair. I wanted Angela to get pampered. Bella was a miracle worker. She had Angela's hair curled in 10 minutes flat.  
>"Damn girl. I love it." Angela said smiling. Rose was finishing up mine.<br>"Thank you, after her doing my hair every day. I picked up on a few tricks." Bella said smiling. I heard the other showers start.

"Angela would you want to go shopping after the appointment." Rose asked smiling. Angela nodded.

"I'd love to." She said smiling. I pulled her into me kissing her whispering I love you, it would be a well-deserved and she'd get to relax as well. She crashed her lips to mine. We headed down stairs. It was only us girls, Jazz and Em.

"Thank you Jazz." Angela said smiling and kissing Jazz's cheek. He laughed.  
>"That was actually Bella. She was the one projecting." Jazz said laughing.<p>

"Thank you Bella." Angela said walking over planting a kiss on her lips smiling. Bella laughed and smiled.

"You're Welcome Angela." She said laughing.

"Are we going to F-street?" Angela asked. Bella smiled.

"Oh yeah, we never miss a chance to see our favorite security guard." Alice said with a huge grin. The boys groaned. I looked forward to in.

"Are Carlisle and Esme coming?" Bella asked curiously. I sensed her coming down the stairs. She had a grin.

"Oh yeah, remember a family bonding trip." Esme said smiling walking into the room. Jasper muttered this will be interesting.

"By the way we still need to make a dungeon theme room." Jazz said I giggled. OMG was all I could think. It really didn't surprise me though.

"Don't remind me." Esme said cringing.

"You ready to go princess?" Peter asked smiling at her.

"Very ready to get this over with and be done with my dad." She said smiling. It was cute to hear peter call her princess. He looked at me apologetic.

"Sorry Tanya." He said with a smile. I giggled.

"It's fine. You two have a bond. I know about your little escapade. You'll always have a bond. In all honesty it cute to hear you call her princess." I said laughing. He had a mischievous look. Jazz rolled his eyes.

"So can she join?" He asked. I giggled. Hell yeah she could.  
>"As long as I get to watch or join." I said laughing. I was glad to get that out of the way.<br>"Deal, I love your mate princess." Peter said with a huge smile. Carlisle just rolled his eyes laughing.

"I'm going to ignore what I just heard." Esme said laughing. We headed to see the lawyer. About 2 hours she had papers signed and to get the process going. It was time to go shopping.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. I will do my best to get out another update this weekend and finish out the shopping trip. I love feedback. Hope you have a wonderful weekend and week**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N- I don't own these characters. Enjoy the chapter. Please leave feedback. Have a wonderful weekend.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Tanya POV**

"Oh yeah, we never miss a chance to see our favorite security guard." Alice said with a huge grin. The boys groaned. I looked forward to in.

"Are Carlisle and Esme coming?" Bella asked curiously. I sensed her coming down the stairs. She had a grin.

"Oh yeah, remember a family bonding trip." Esme said smiling walking into the room. Jasper muttered this will be interesting.

"By the way we still need to make a dungeon theme room." Jazz said I giggled. OMG was all I could think. It really didn't surprise me though.

"Don't remind me." Esme said cringing.

"You ready to go princess?" Peter asked smiling at her.

"Very ready to get this over with and be done with my dad." She said smiling. It was cute to hear peter call her princess. He looked at me apologetic.

"Sorry Tanya." He said with a smile. I giggled.

"It's fine. You two have a bond. I know about your little escapade. You'll always have a bond. In all honesty it cute to hear you call her princess." I said laughing. He had a mischievous look. Jazz rolled his eyes.

"So can she join?" He asked. I giggled. Hell yeah she could.

"As long as I get to watch or join." I said laughing. I was glad to get that out of the way.

"Deal, I love your mate princess." Peter said with a huge smile. Carlisle just rolled his eyes laughing.

"I'm going to ignore what I just heard." Esme said laughing. We headed to see the lawyer. About 2 hours she had papers signed and to get the process going. It was time to go shopping.

**Chapter 40**

**Bella POV**

Finally she was done signing papers. We headed out so we could get something to eat. I was starving. It was amazing at how much in such little time it all changed. Tanya found her mate. Ang was getting emancipated.

"Bella, Bella," I heard Peter say laughing.

"What, sorry," I said coming back to earth Lol.

"Darling, you okay?" Jazz asked laughing.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said smiling as we walked into a little restaurant. Jazz, Tanya, Angela and I sat down. The others were going shopping. We had a quiet lunch with good conversation. When we were done we did our typical shopping. They opened a new clothing store. It was more towards mid 20s not too much our style. We found a few outfits.

"Family Bonding time," I said smiling..

"I know, I'm so excited." Alice said. I giggled and the boys groaned.

"What antics are we up to today?" Angela asked laughing.

"You girls don't have anything planned." Edward said laughing.

"Nope, we come up with the best plans on the whim." I said smiling. The boys groaned again.  
>"Sadly, that's true." Peter said. I giggled. We walked up to the doors. The parent figures looked nervous. I giggled. They were in for some entertainment.<p>

"Hey sug." Char said smiling at mike.

"Hey, my day just got better." He said laughing.

"I'm glad sweetie." Angela said kissing Tanya.

"I see you brought the parents and who are these fine young ladies." He asked.

"This is my girlfriend." Angela said smiling. "Isn't she hot."

"She's gorgeous sweetie." Mike said "Do the tie downs quality approve for you girls. They became a top seller."

"Very much. She can't get out of them." Rose said with a smile.

"I'm glad. You two girls are hard to please." He said laughing.

"Very," I said smiling looking at Rose and Jazz.

"Are they always like this?" Eleazar asked laughing.

"Always," He said, "They make my job entertaining. We got new toys in yesterday. You girls know where they are at."

"Oh yeah they do." Peter said chuckling.

"You are very understanding parents." He said laughing.

'We have to be." Esme said laughing. "They are adding onto the dungeon themed room."

"I figured they have enough to make a dungeon."

"No, we need more tie downs and torture devices like toys and stripper poles, swings. Of course we are still looking for handcuffs the strength of the police ones." I said smiling.

"I'm sure if you are looking for something specific we can find it. Ask for the catalog.

"Evidently they don't have enough." Carlisle said laughing. We walked in. Mike just shook his head.

**Esme POV**

I don't know how we went along with this. OMG what the hell is that? That looks like a torture device.

Edward informed me that those were just bed tie downs. We had a few sets in the house. I looked at him wide eyed. Bella smiled. Jazz nodded and Rose looked excited. Tanya started doing flips on the stripper pole. Ang looked excited. Curse the vampires never forgetting anything rule. Rose started telling us where everything was as if she was a tour guide. Bella just giggled.

"We always play with the whips." Rose said spanking Bella. I could have gone without that.

"Don't you have enough?" Carlisle asked a little shocked.

"You never have a big enough selection." Em said smiling. I laughed shaking my head.

"Oh last time I believe they got new ones in and they couldn't leave without a few because they special ordered more for them was Bella's reasoning. She even had the look." Peter said laughing.

"Were in for an interesting trip." I said laughing.  
>"Yes we are" Carmen said. "These girls have way too much fun in here."<p>

"Peter dearest, come over here." Bella said. We all laughed. I knew he was in for it. Carmen and Eleazar just laughed. Bella had a sweet an innocent voice.

"Not happening." He said. Uh oh he wouldn't win.

"Do you need char to drag you over?" Bella asked.

"No ma'am." He said walking over muttering damn women. I giggled. Bella spanked him. "Ow"

"This'll do." She said laughing. Char looked at Bella smirking. I was laughing along with the others. These girls were a crack up. I see why Mike enjoys when they come in. They are hilarious. Bella walked back over to Mike and asked if there was any new outfits. There was. She waved us over to them. Carlisle and Eleazar eyes lit up. Great, this'll be interesting. The boys grabbed multiple outfits and lingerie. Like the girls didn't have a closet full of outfits already. Carlisle had about 10 or so outfits. He even picked out a doctors one. Well that would be fun. The stripper pole got a lot of use actually. I giggled. Edward shook his head. The girls went over to the toys. We stayed back. I didn't want to know. None of us did. We went to the shoes. We refused to even try on the heels that was too far for us. We both laughed. Jasper was projecting. Maybe it was Bella projecting we never knew anymore. They had 15 or so. My god how many did they need.

"We need more tie downs and another stripper pole." Bella said thinking.

"Actually 4" Alice said smiling. I laughed. Leave it to Alice.

"4?" Bella asked.

"2 for the room and 2 for the bathroom." Alice said as if it was an everyday thing. We shook our heads. Carlisle rolled his eyes. We had like 10 or so now.

"Those girls crack me up." Carmen said. Each of the Denali girls got 1 too, sex swings, whips, tie downs, the works. Laurent was a little scared at what Irina had. They all looked like damn sex addicts. The girls had a reason 4 of them are succubus's. Mike came over.

"Typical visit. They always entertain the customers. A few have asked about the classes. The boss wants to actually starts some classes." Mike said. Carmen and Eleazar just laughed.  
>"I've witnessed the effects that lesson has on those boys. Let's just say we tend to leave." I said laughing.<p>

"I can only imagine. Bella must be a handful," Mike said laughing.

"Oh she is. Those girls may look sweet and innocent, but they are far from it." Eleazar said laughing.

"I always worry about the quiet ones." Mike said chuckling. The girls were now looking at the heels.

"Alice was quiet. She isn't now." I said laughing. He laughed the others agreed. The girls now had accumulated a huge stack. The guy didn't look surprised. I chuckled.

"The girls must shop here often." Eleazar said laughing. I nodded.

"Yeah, Mike delivers all the time. He doesn't need the address anymore. It's usually a pick up load." I said laughing. We walked over to lingerie. I picked out a few and vetoed a few of Carlisle choices. Carmen giggled. We weren't exactly the normal family. Most "Kids" don't by a stripper pole and a naughty nurse outfit for their "Parents" They had handcuffs galore. They really were going all out. This was Jazz though. Bella walked over to the counter. What was she up to Mike muttered laughing.

"Do you have restraints with chains attached." She asked. I giggled. The cashier was a little shocked.

"No, we can look around and see if we can find any. I can give you a catalog." He said smiling.

"Okay, thank you. We need the addition to the dungeon room. It's getting boring." She said smiling taking the catalog. Jazz about tripped. Peter looked at Bella chuckling.

"Always unpredictable." He said laughing. Jazz walked over chuckling.

"What did she ask for?" He asked. He was just as bad as the girls were. "She can get whatever she wants."

"She's looking for tie downs with chains for the walls. I'm guessing." He said hesitantly.

"Yeah, she's been talking about them." Jazz said shrugging.

"We'll find them for you." He said. Bella thanked him. We were ready to go. The girls separated their stuff. It was $10,000 in total. Carlisle got another $2.000 in lingerie. Peter went wild and the Denali girls went nuts. As if they needed that much. Our visit paid for at least a month of bills for them. Mike came over wondering if we need it delivered.

"Thanks but we bought a few cars. We should be good. Help us pack it out?" Carlisle said smiling.

"Yeah, no problem." He said laughing. He helped us get it all to our cars. Carlisle handed him $100.

"You really don't have too." He said smiling.

"It's no problem. We appreciate it." Carlisle said smiling.

"Bye guys." He said laughing as the girls snuggled into each other. We headed home.

"Mike seems sweet," Carmen said smiling. She always could read people.

"He is, he is always entertained by them." I said smiling.

"Those girls can be entertaining," Peter said with a smirk. Jazz rolled his eyes.

"Not that way." Jazz said laughing. "He doesn't show any lust or desire. He finds it amusing. He kind of watches over them in a way. He knows men can get grabby is my thought and even with us there he knows he needs to watch out for them."

"Do you know why?" Peter asked curiously. It wasn't the normal smart ass Peter.

"I'm not the mind reader." Jazz said laughing "don't you know shit?"

"Shut up, I don't know everything." Peter said laughing. Edward was laughing as well.

"He finds it amusing because he can see the love they have for each other and he knows it's real love. Most girls just act and it gets annoying to see and they go way overboard. It's for attention. It helps that Esme finds it hilarious." Edward said smiling. "He also knows we aren't the typical family. Most couples don't live with their parents."

"Yeah, we are far from the typical family." I said laughing.

"That's true, we aren't" Jasper said laughing, "Most parents would cringe to know what the girls do and lock them in their rooms when they were to find out or send them to military school."

"Most parents would. I'm surprised Charlie took it as well as he did." Peter said laughing. The boys started talking about the dungeon room. I quit listening. I didn't really want to know. I didn't want to see it either. I was scared to know what contraptions they were working up. We made it home quickly. We got the bags in the house and they went and put it away.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the update. I know you have been wondering about family bonding time and I have finished up a second notebook for this story. I have another update or 2 in the current book. We are close to spring break and prom. It will move faster now. We have the spring break, prom, the wedding, changing of Charlie, Volturi coming to finish it up. Of course there will be twists and turns. Those are the main events and I may throw another in as well. I love feedback. Please leave a review if you have the chance. I have a few ideas for spring break, I am open to others as well. **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N- I don't own these characters. Sorry it has been taking forever to update. I have been struggling with migraines as well as hectic school schedule. I will have a week and a half off soon I will update as much as I can during spring break. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Esme POV**

"Do you have restraints with chains attached." She asked. I giggled. The cashier was a little shocked.

"No, we can look around and see if we can find any. I can give you a catalog." He said smiling.

"Okay, thank you. We need the addition to the dungeon room. It's getting boring." She said smiling taking the catalog. Jazz about tripped. Peter looked at Bella chuckling.

"Always unpredictable." He said laughing. Jazz walked over chuckling.

"What did she ask for?" He asked. He was just as bad as the girls. "She can get whatever she wants."

"She's looking for tie downs with chains for the walls. I'm guessing." He said hesitantly.

"Yeah, she's been talking about them." Jazz said shrugging.

"We'll find them for you." He said. Bella thanked him. We were ready to go. The girls separated their stuff. It was $10,000 in total. Carlisle got another $2.000 in lingerie. Peter went wild and the Denali girls went nuts. As if they needed that much. Our visit paid for at least a month of bills for them. Mike came over wondering if we need it delivered.

"Thanks but we bought a few cars. We should be good. Help us pack it out?" Carlisle said smiling.

"Yeah, no problem." He said laughing. He helped us get it all to our cars. Carlisle handed him $100.

"You really don't have too." He said smiling.

"It's no problem. We appreciate it." Carlisle said smiling.

"Bye guys." He said laughing as the girls snuggled into each other. We headed home.

"Mike seems sweet" Carmen said smiling. She always could read people.

"He is, he is always entertained by them." I said smiling.

"Those girls can be entertaining," Peter said with a smirk. Jazz rolled his eyes.

"Not that way." Jazz said laughing. "He doesn't show any lust or desire. He finds it amusing. He kind of watches over them in a way. He knows men can get grabby is my thought and even with us there he knows he needs to watch out for them."

"Do you know why?" Peter asked curiously. It wasn't the normal smart ass Peter.

"I'm not the mind reader." Jazz said laughing "don't you know shit?"

"Shut up, I don't know everything." Peter said laughing. Edward was laughing as well.

"He finds it amusing because he can see the love they have for each other and he knows it's real love. Most girls just act and it gets annoying to see. It's for attention. It helps that Esme finds it hilarious." Edward said smiling. "He also knows we aren't the typical family. Most couples don't live with their parents."

"Yeah, we are far from the typical family." I said laughing.

"That's true, we aren't" Jasper said laughing, "Most parents would cringe to know what the girls do and lock them in their rooms."

"Most parents would. I'm surprised Charlie took it as well as he did." Peter said laughing. The boys started talking about the dungeon room. I quit listening. I didn't really want to know. I didn't want to see it either. I was scared to know what contraptions they were working up. We made it home quickly. We got the bags in the house and they went and put it away.

**Chapter 41**

**Angela POV**

We had an awesome shopping trip. We were home. I had a blast. Tanya put it all away vamp speed. It'll take a while to get used to that. She giggled and jumped on the bed.

"Babe, how are you going to do this? Are you going to Alaska or are you staying here?" Tanya asked smiling. I was conflicted. I wanted her to stay but I wasn't sure if that was an option.

"I want to graduate." I said crying. She pulled me into her arms kissing my forehead.

"I know, sorry the wording was wrong. What I was asking was would you like me to stay here?" She asked with a weak smile and putting her finger under my chin lifting my head to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know I don't have as much of the mating instincts but I know it'll be hard on you and me if you have to leave." I said smiling as my tears slowed.

"Okay, Carlisle and Esme knew the possibility of me staying when we found out you were my mate." She said smiling. I was happy to hear that. I didn't want to make them feel obligated when they had done so much for me already.

"Okay, can we talk to them?" I asked hesitantly. She smiled grabbing my hand. We walked to the Carlisle study.  
>"Do you want me to go to school with you?" She asked hesitantly. I don't know why she would think I wouldn't.<p>

"Of course. I couldn't imagine not having you near." I said smiling kissing her. She was excited. As we made our way to the study, Carlisle told us to come in. It was gorgeous inside with all the history that was in it with the paintings.

"Angela sweetie, you wanted to talk to me?" He asked smiling. I think he already knew why.

"Yeah, I would like Tanya to stay if she can and also attend school please." I said hesitantly. He chuckled smiling.

"Sweetheart, of course. She's your mate. I would never keep her from you. It's also against our laws as well." He said smiling. I was happy. I gave him a hug thanking him. "Your apart of the family. If you ever need to borrow a car or whatever you need just ask."

"Thank you. I always used my parent's car." I said sadly. Tanya kissed my cheek and smiled.

"You're welcome. Tanya are you having your car shipped?" He asked her. She nodded. "Okay that's fine. I was just curious. We can get you enrolled. Jenks can change "Guardianship" for the school. She'll be emancipated soon. Papers are being submitted tomorrow. She'll legally be an adult."

"Thank you. I'll make up some docs for that to suffice for now until Jenks can get the other documents. I've gotten good at falsifying documents." Tanya said smirking. Carlisle chuckled.

"We all have had to." Carlisle said laughing. I was confused.

"Angela, all our documents are fakes. The kids as we call them to the school have fake adoption papers and fake social security numbers and birth certificates. You can't tell the difference. Jenks is our man for that. He has been doing for years and so has the other members of his family. As one passes the next one takes over. In our time we didn't have birth certificates." He said smiling. "Most of our accounts are overseas as well. They don't care as much about that stuff."

"Oh, I knew they had to be fakes, I just didn't realize you guys did them." I said chuckling. I knew most of the documents were fakes they had to be. It made sense after having to change identities every 20 or so years.

"Yeah, we've had a lot of Alias's in our existences." Carlisle said laughing.

"Oh, I didn't realize you moved so much. So you only have about 3 years or so years here?" I asked curiously. He nodded. Bells came in. She looked confused.

"Hey Bells you okay?" He asked looking at her concerned.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you about something. I can't remember now?" Bella said looking confused. Carlisle laughed. She left apologizing and laughing. I giggled. That was Bella. I thanked him, I was getting tired . It was only 8 or so but it was a long day. We walked down to the kitchen. She was making Harry's fish fry. I wasn't too sure. It was Esme cooking though and she was an amazing cook. I thought I'd give it a shot. It smelled amazing.

"Okay, I have some packed up. Grab one and dig in. Their Charlie's favorite." She said. I thanked her, and opened one up. It was amazing. I saw why he loved it.

"Amazing. Can we have this tomorrow, if it isn't too much of a hassle." I asked hesitantly. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Anytime. All you have to do is ask. If you have any favorites let me know. I will cook whatever you want." She said happily.

"I know but you have done so much already. I don't want to overstay my welcome." I said hesitantly. Tanya laughed.

"Don't worry about that. You are a part of the family. The Denali coven are family to us as well as many other covens. You won't overstay your welcome." She said hugging me.

"Thank you that is my biggest fear. I talked to Carlisle and I decided I want Tanya to stay and her to go to school and graduate with me." I told her smiling.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I knew it was a possibility. I was hoping you'd stay here so you could graduate. We'll get her set up for school." Esme said smiling. Tanya thanked her and told her she would be working up documents tonight. "Not a problem."

We headed to her room. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing me. I was tired and fell asleep in her arms.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to Jazz smiling and saying good morning.

"Morning, what are we doing today?" I asked smiling.

"Whatever you want." He said laughing. "I'm on your agenda."

I had the idea of a day trip on the Ducati. He loved that idea. We got ready. Esme had breakfast ready as always it was amazing. We left and he took me to amazing places. I loved it. The freedom was exhilarating. It made me forget all the worries I had. I wasn't worried about the fight with the Volturi I was just wanting it to be over. Sadly, it was time to head home. I kissed Jazz and Rose. I hopped in my truck and headed home, as I got home I saw dad going in and a flash around the house. My shield was up on dad. I called Jazz.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Evidently the pull wasn't showing I was in danger. I wasn't at the moment.

"No, I just saw a flash around the house. I was wondering whether a few of you would check it out." I told him worried.

"Yeah, Peter, Char, and I along with the rest of the family will come. We will be their shortly. You know to use your shield and use my gift since you are in the range with it." He said. I knew I could.

"I know, I just didn't know whether it was vamp or wolf. I couldn't tell." I told him.

"It's good you called we'll check it out we don't know who is a danger. We are on our way as we speak." He said. I heard a car start.

"I know, Peter told me." I told him. I was worried, at least I could defend myself if need be.

"Okay, I'm glad. We don't want to worry Ang." He said. It was true. We didn't need her worried. She had enough to worry about.

"I agree. Tanya knows?" I asked curiously. I was sure she knew but I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Love you." He said .

"I love you too." I told him and hung up. I went in dad was smiling as I walked in. I must have still looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something. Jazz, Peter and Char are on their way to check it out." I told him. He looked at me curiously.

"Okay, we safe?" He asked. I about laughed. I was a shield we were fine.

"Yeah, were good. No one can touch us." I told him smiling.

"Okay," He said as I pushed my shield to see if I could use their senses. I could to a certain extent. I heard rustling upstairs.

"Stay down here. I'll be back. Bullets won't help." I whispered smiling. He chuckled and nodded. I slowly made my way upstairs. I slowly opened my door and low and behold a red eyed vamp was in there.  
>"Hello," The female said. I screamed and ran out. I heard dad coming up the stairs. I told him to stay down there. I walked back in the room laughing.<p>

"I'm not afraid of you." I said pushing fear. Jazz wasn't too far off. I heard dad yell. I ran downstairs. A Male had him. How in the fuck did he break through my shield?

"I'll break his neck and he won't be able to turn." The male vamp said. Here we go again. So irritating.

"Let him go now before a few vamps get her." I told him. He had his teeth bared. I sent fear and he dropped dad.

"Dad behind me and bitch vamp is dead. Sorry you have to see this. Why the fuck are you here?" I said pushing fear hardcore. "Stay Put."

"Fuck you." He screamed. I pushed pain. I smiled dad followed. I wasn't leaving him down there alone. I had the female suspended in the air as I opened the door. She was cringing. The pain must have hit her too. Good. I kept her off the ground and brought her downstairs. I can only imagine what Rose and Jazz are feeling. I saw the Volturi crest and rolled my eyes ripping them off.

"Fucking Volturi. I'm going to go Maria mode beware. Sit on the couch please. Jazz should be here any minute." He nodded in response. Good he knew not to step in.

"Now if you behave and answer my questions I'll lay off the fear." I told them the laughed of all things. Seriously. Why did I always have to deal with the idiots. Right they were disposable.

"Fuck No." The female vamp said. Wrong move.

"Who sent you?" I asked, "I know it was Volturi but why?"

"Who do you think?" The male asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"I know you're fucking Volturi." I told them. "Why are you here?"

"Your right." They both said laughing.

"They'll have 4 less guards now. Why are you here?" I asked yelling.

"Major is surrendering and coming with us." The female vamp said. I noticed they were mated. Sweet. I could handle this.

"No fucking way." I yelled. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

"We will. Maria is excited to meet you. She's the one who tipped us off. She's a ruthless bitch and wants her major back." The male said smirking. I ripped off one of his fingers. I smiled as I did it.

"Well you'll see my Maria side. Considering that fact that the major, captain and lieutenant don't intervene and say she would cower if she saw what I could do. I'll make her look like a kitten." I told them laughing my evil laugh. I heard my dad shiver. I was in full Maria mode. "The next one to open their mouth with a stupid comment will get a hand ripped off."  
>"Bullshit." The female said. This bitch would not shut up and didn't know what was good for her. I laughed and ripped off the hand of the female and through it in front of her. We'd have to replace the carpet.<p>

"Really you want to question me considering I have you cringing in pain." I asked. These were idiot vampires. Did they know what self-preservation was? If the female was smart she would have escaped when she had the chance. But hey she didn't its twice the fun. Jazz came in about that time along with the rest of the family. He chuckled. He must have heard the exchange. The Denali girls must be back at the house. I threw the crest at them. Jazz shook his head. I ripped them apart slowly, very slowly. Removing fingers, hands, and then arms repeating on the legs. The heads were still attached to their torso so they could watch. They watched in horror. I made the other one watch. They wanted to piss me off and try to hurt my family, I would be sure to show them I was much scarier than Maria. They were horrified of me. I smiled as I did it.

"You find anything else?" I asked. Peter shook his head.

"No, ma'am. Only wolves scent, they must have been fast. That is 4 now." He said submissively.

"Thank you. Are they stupid? Can I tell Aro off? The Male had dad. I dropped him with fear." I told them in an authorative voice.

"Nice job. We got here as fast as we could my mate. And yes I am beginning to think he's stupid." Jazz said.

"The fuckers need to be ash. Marias been watching us by the way. Fucker had the nerve to question me. Maria tipped them off and didn't think I could rival her. I showed them I was a scary bitch and needs to fear me more than her. I didn't get to fully show them though. I didn't have enough room in the house." I said frustrated. I wanted them to truly see my bitch mode. The others were holding back a laugh.

"I'm sorry love." Rose said smiling.

"It's okay, I like the house, I can't guarantee it would still be standing. It would create questions." I said laughing evilly.

"Can you bring my daughter back please? She's scary. She didn't flinch ripping them apart." Dad said nervouslyI was slowing coming out of it. I wouldn't be out of it until they were ash but I knew it was my dad.

"Sorry Charlie. They need to be ash." Peter said.

"Let's fucking do it. Captain." I said irritated.

"Yes Ma'am." He said as we gathered the multiple pieces of the vampires and ran to the back door and headed into the woods to make a pretty bonfire. I love the color purple. We made a bonfire and I smiled as I threw the pieces in. I waited to throw the torsos in. I was teasing them. They were trying to bite me. I flicked their mouth and laughed. The others were just watching as I did this. Rose and Jazz were a little nervous.  
>"Will you please stop that? Your worrying me. I'd love for you to turn but not just yet." Jazz said laughing. "I know you're having fun but you're scaring me."<p>

I threw the torsos in smiling. I slowly returned to myself. Jazz pulled me close. We ran back to dads.

"Your back," Dad asked questioningly. Carlisle and Esme stayed back with dad in case anymore showed up.

"Sorry about that" I told dad hugging him.

"You were scary. You handled it." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I didn't want to die today." I said smiling.  
>"Me neither." Dad said laughing.<p>

"So bitch Maria is behind the Volturi visit." Rose said irritated.

"I'd guess she is. I don't know how we haven't detected her." Jazz said irritated.

"She'lll be taken out soon enough. She'll be hurting by the time I'm through." Peter said smiling. I laughed.

"What so funny?" dad asked nervously.

"I get to help." I said smiling. Jazz rolled his eyes. Dad looked at him knowing why.

"Yes you do." He said through gritted teeth. "I still don't like it."

"I know baby, It'll be fine." I said kissing him.

"Peter better be right." He said irritated. Peter smirked. What the hell was he going to say.

"I'm the all-knowing Yoda. I'm always right." Peter said smiling at Peter. I laughing and Jazz rolled his eyes.. Dad was just plain confused.  
>"Were taking Maria out in Texas during spring break." I said shrugging. It was just another fight to me. I'd help take out the wicked witch. I was happy.<p>

"Oh, okay. Have fun." He said shrugging. The other laughed. "You'll have an exciting spring break. I need to head to bed. I don't know how he got a hold of me."

"I was upstairs. I may have to be in sight to keep my shield on that person possibly. I don't know" I said unsure. We'd have to figure it out. That was the first time someone had broken through my shield.

"Maybe. You amaze me." Peter said. "You're always figuring shit out."

"I'm going to bed." Dad said smiling. I nodded in agreeance.

"The humans are tired." I said laughing.

"We'll stick around." Peter said looking at char. I laughed.

"Okay, see you in the morning. I swear I will kick your ass if you wake me up too early." I said looking at Peter. He laughed.

"I won't I promise darling." Peter said smirking. Yeah I really wasn't a nice person if I was woke up too early. Carlisle explained why he smirked. Dad laughed.

"Would you be okay if we stayed?" Rose asked smiling. I was happy she asked. I didn't want them to show back up the more vamps the better.

"Hell yeah, let's have a slumber party." I said smiling. "Alice and Edward too."

"Sounds great." Alice said laughing. We all headed upstairs.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love feedback. I have some of spring break written. It should be in the next few chapters. They will be long ones. I am going to try to fit the whole spring break into one chapter. I may have to do it in 2 though I have a lot on the first day in itself. I know how you all love the long chapters. Leave a review if you have time. **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N- I don't own these character. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is Bella and Em's POV in this chapter. I love feedback. Please leave a review if you have time.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Peter better be right." He said irritated. Peter smirked. What the hell was he going to say.

"I'm the all-knowing Yoda. I'm always right." Peter said smiling at Peter. I laughing and Jazz rolled his eyes.. Dad was just plain confused.  
>"Were taking Maria out in Texas during spring break." I said shrugging. It was just another fight to me. I'd help take out the wicked witch. I was happy.<p>

"Oh, okay. Have fun." He said shrugging. The other laughed. " You'll have an exciting spring break. I need to head to bed. I don't know how he got a hold of me."

"I was upstairs. I may have to be in sight to keep my shield on that person possibly. I don't know" I said unsure. We'd have to figure it out. That was the first time someone had broken through my shield.

"Maybe. You amaze me." Peter said. "You're always figuring shit out."

"I'm going to bed." Dad said smiling. I nodded in agreeance.

"The humans are tired." I said laughing.

"We'll stick around." Peter said looking at char. I laughed.

"Okay, see you in the morning. I swear I will kick your ass if you wake me up too early." I said looking at Peter. He laughed.

"I won't I promise darling." Peter said smirking. Yeah I really wasn't a nice person if I was woke up too early. Carlisle explained why he smirked. Dad laughed.

"Would you be okay if we stayed?" Rose asked smiling. I was happy she asked. I didn't want them to show back up the more vamps the better.

"Hell yeah, let's have a slumber party." I said smiling. "Alice and Edward too."

"Sounds great." Alice said laughing. We all headed upstairs.

**Chapter 42**

**Bella POV**

I giggled as Rose spanked me. Dad laughed. I did my nightly routine and came back in my room in a towel. Jazz whistled. Dad was asleep. I wonder who did that. I giggled knowing it was Jazz. Rose had a tank and boy shorts on.

"You look hot in them." She said. I kissed her sweetly. Jazz laughed.

"I like you naked better." Jazz said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you do." I said smiling and pulling my tank and boy shorts on under my towel. Em chuckled.

"You're modest." He asked laughing.

"Shut up, I'm tired." I said laughing. I was tired. I just wanted to sleep.

"Goodnight human." Em said chuckling as I snuggled into my covers. He joined Rose and Jazz in bed. Alice shook her head and went into a vision.

"Not with us hear Em." She said laughing. I could only imagine.

"Damn it would be fun." Em said. I giggled. I definitely knew what he was thinking.

"Hey I still haven't had a chance with Rose and Jazz. You'll have to wait for that. I can guess what you decided." I said laughing kissing Jazz and Rose and of course, I couldn't forget Em. I kissed him on the cheek. Alice giggled as she kissed my cheek. That was the first.  
>"I felt left out." She said smirking. Edward had a look of desperation and growled. I giggled.<p>

"Sorry Edward." Em said laughing.

"You and your damn fantasies. Really cheerleading outfits." Edward said rolling his eyes. That sounded fun.  
>"We don't have that outfit yet." I said smirking. Em looked at me with a smirk. I loved messing with the boys. Jazz lowly growled in my ear. I chuckled.<p>

"It wasn't all you. Alice had an idea of trying it with a girl." Edward said smiling. He really liked that idea.

"Alice such a naughty girl." I said smiling.

"I'll try it." Alice said smiling and shrugging it off.

"I love you sis." I said laughing. I loved my family. Most people would find it weird the way we all acted it was just a usual conversation. We weren't shy.

"I love you too sis." She said smiling.

"It's not fair. I'm not invited." Edward said making me laugh harder. Typical man.

"Sorry, maybe if I do it again." Alice said smirking.

"Not helping." Edward said cringing. I could tell he wanted to take her in my room.

"That's the sister I know." Rose said laughing.

"I have a wild side." Alice said with a knowing smiling. She was teasing the boys.

"Obviously. It has been hidden for how many decades?" Emmett said laughing looking at Edward. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting some sleep. " I said laughing and kissing Jazz, Rose, and Em again.

"Goodnight." They all said. I looked at Jazz and he smiled knowing I wanted help to go to sleep. He chuckled and sent lethargy. I was out like a light.

**Emmitt POV**

Tonight was interesting to say the least. We all were talking quietly. Edward was reading one of the vampire diaries novels she had. There had to be 10. It was hilarious to what was in the books. It was different from the series. He was reading them. He was already through the first one but he was hooked. I laughed. Jazz's phone rang.

"Hey Sam." Jazz said smiling. He wasn't mad. I think the wolves thought differently.

"Hey Jasper." Sam said hesitantly.

"What's up?" Jazz asked. Maybe they found more vamps.

"Sorry about earlier. They jumped in the window. Bella really needs to keep that closed by the way. If we had went in the house would be destroyed. Bella okay?" Sam asked. I chuckled. She was fine. She was pissed that she couldn't fight them better.

"Yeah, she had them restrained when we got there. One almost got Charlie. Evidently she has to be in sight to use her shield." Jazz said smiling.

"I'm so sorry. We tried but they saw an opening." Sam said. We weren't mad. We understood.

"No worries. I smelt you and she saw you and she was on high alert and called us." Jazz said shrugging. We knew she could take care of herself and defend Charlie if needed. She proved that today.

"Good. I'm glad she saw me. I did that purposely. I wasn't sure if she could sense them. You probably know we have been circling." Sam said relieved.

" Yeah, You see Peter and Char?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Yeah, we have. They are at home. I think if they are going to feed, I really don't want to know. We told them if anymore, show up we could handle them. They wouldn't dare come in a room full of vampires I hope." Sam said laughing. "That would be stupid."

"Yeah it would be. Thanks we appreciate it." Jazz said smiling. We never thought we'd get along with the wolves as we did.

"No problem, can you tell me why they are after Bella. She's a vampire magnet." Sam asked laughing. I chuckled. He was right.

"Long story short my bitch of a sire has found out she is human told the Volturi about Bella and they are trying to get evidence to bring back. They won't come unless they have evidence." Jazz said. They wouldn't, it would be a waste of time to come if they didn't have evidence.

"And you keep taking them out. Isn't that a good sign?" He asked curiously.

"Well they probably think we are taking them out. You would think it was good enough. Aro won't risk his guards that are important that is why he keeps sending the disposable ones to put it nicely. These looked like new guards. Bella has taken out 5 guards now. I'm surprised they haven't sent more at a time. This time they got smart and sent 2 in at once. They thought they could distract us probably. "Jazz said smirking. Aro was being stupid. Bella would take out every one of them if she had to. She really isn't afraid of them. That's not always a good thing.

"Good, I know she loves to fight them." Sam said laughing.  
>"Yeah, that's an understatement." I said laughing. He laughed evidently he caught it.<p>

"Yeah, I'll let you all go. Goodnight. Well whatever." He said laughed

"Bye Sam. Thank you. Jake turn yet?" Jazz asked. We knew he was close to turning.

"You're welcome Jasper and yeah he's in the process." Sam said. We had confirmation they had another wolf, that was good but we also needed to warn Bells to be careful until he had his control down.

"Sweet, good to hear. Bye Sam." Jazz said smiling. Sam said bye.

It was early, we were taking turns in the shower. Alice and Edward ran home for clothes and vehicles. The girls did their hair and makeup. It was about 6. We guys headed home. Bella woke up to say bye to us. As we left she was getting in the shower. Rose and Alice were in there with her. They were talking. I was curious to what they were talking about in a steamy bathroom. I had to quit thinking that. Jazz looked at me funny.

"I was just wondering what they were talking about as she showered." I said plain and simple.

"Well we will never know will we." Jazz said laughing. "You were throwing lust like crazy bro."

"Sorry." I said as we pulled into the garage. Carlisle was working up documents for Tanya. She was staying with Ang. I was happy she and Angela were happy. Tanya had waited a long time like Jazz to find his mate.

"Hey Em." Angela said smiling.

"Hey sweetie. We can take the Volvo to school today. We'll all fit." I told her. The jeep was too small.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if I was driving myself. " She said smiling. She could if she wanted. We had to be careful with cars we took. We didn't want to attract too much attention.

"We got you and Tanya covered no worries." I said smiling.

"Em, I am very appreciative of your family and Tanya's as well." Angela said smiling. She had been through a lot in a short time. Like Bella she took us being vampires well.

"Angela you're her mate. We'll tell you our stories one night. Rose save me from a bear attack. I didn't know until I was turn. You're lucky it is under other circumstances. You know what is coming. You should adjust well." I told her. She did know what to expect. Most don't. Few vampires have human mates and most aren't warned they are just turned. It is in a vampires nature to take what you want.

"I know, it's a big change." She said with a smile. It was a big change for her. She was out of her parents' house knowing that vampires do exist. That would be hard for anyone. She trusted us.

"I understand completely. I'm your brother now, you have multiple brothers and sisters if you like that idea." I said smiling.

"I love it. Being the only child. I welcome the idea." She said smiling and hugging me and had a tear fall.

"Sis if you need anything let us or Tanya know." I told her. We would do what she needed to adjust. I guarantee Tanya would be getting her a car soon. I knew Angela was an independent person and it took a lot to ask for anything.  
>"I will. Thank you." She said hugging me again and started to cry. Women were so emotional. I was used to it. We just couldn't cry. We had our sad days.<p>

"You okay?" Tanya asked coming down the stairs. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know mom loves me but I never had a good home life. I've been given a second chance. It's all thanks to you guys." Angela said with a smile.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. We all to one in a way. I've got to experience things I would have never had the opportunity to." I said smiling. It was true, I had experienced many things and saw a lot of history.

"I look forward to eternity." She said smiling. I was glad. Tanya was happy and deserved to be happy. Peter and Char came in and smiled. Peter kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"I'm glad me too. Em's right we all got a second chance." Tanya said smiling and kissing her cheek.

"Princess we all love you don't worry." Peter said smiling. Char laughed. Typical Peter. He smiled genuinely. He did care about her. It wasn't in a sisterly way but he did care. It was Peter. The only one that could really get away with it.

"I love you." Angela said to Tanya.

"I love you too." Tanya said smiling back. It was nice to see. They were both happy.

"See you in a few." I said disappearing up the stairs at half vamp speed. Angela giggled. I grabbed cologne and put it on. I had changed at Bell's. We all headed off to school.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to add some Em and Angela moment. He really hasn't had a lot of contract with her to talk. Em is a caring vampire with a huge heart. If you have time please leave a review. I love your feedback.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N- I hope you enjoy the chapter. This chapter is to replace Chapter 45, I accidently published an update in the wrong spot. I hope you enjoy. This is a short chapter but I think you will enjoy it. Have a wonderful week.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Emmett POV**

"We got you and Tanya covered no worries." I said smiling.

"Em, I am very appreciative of your family and Tanya's as well." Angela said smiling. She had been through a lot in a short time. Like Bella she took us being vampires well.

"Angela you're her mate. We'll tell you our stories one night. Rose save me from a bear attack. I didn't know until I was turn. You're lucky it is under other circumstances. You know what is coming. You should adjust well." I told her. She did know what to expect. Most don't. Few vampires have human mates and most aren't warned they are just turned. It is in a vampires nature to take what you want.

"I know, it's a big change." She said with a smile. It was a big change for her. She was out of her parents' house knowing that vampires do exist. That would be hard for anyone. She trusted us.

"I understand completely. I'm your brother now, you have multiple brothers and sisters if you like that idea." I said smiling.

"I love it. Being the only child. I welcome the idea." She said smiling and hugging me and had a tear fall.

"Sis if you need anything let us or Tanya know." I told her. We would do what she needed to adjust. I guarantee Tanya would be getting her a car soon. I knew Angela was an independent person and it took a lot to ask for anything.  
>"I will. Thank you." She said hugging me again and started to cry. Women were so emotional. I was used to it. We just couldn't cry. We had our sad days.<p>

"You okay?" Tanya asked coming down the stairs. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know mom loves me but I never had a good home life. I've been given a second chance. It's all thanks to you guys." Angela said with a smile.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. We all to one in a way. I've got to experience things I would have never had the opportunity to." I said smiling. It was true, I had experience many things and saw a lot of history.

"I look forward to eternity." She said smiling. I was glad. Tanya was happy and deserved to be happy. Peter and Char came in and smiled. Peter kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad me too. Em's right we all got a second chance." Tanya said smiling and kissing her cheek.

"Princess we all love you don't worry." Peter said smiling. Char laughed. Typical Peter. He smiled genuinely. He did care about her. It wasn't in a sisterly way but he did care. It was Peter. The only one that could really get away with it.

"I love you." Angela said to Tanya.

"I love you too." Tanya said smiling back. It was nice to see. They were both happy.

"See you in a few." I said disappearing up the stairs at half vamp speed. Angela giggled. I grabbed cologne and put it on. I had changed at Bell's. We all headed off to school.

**Chapter 43**

**Emmett POV**

Bella drove her truck. They were waiting. They smiled seeing Ang and Tanya, they were smirking too. Not a hey smile more of a plan of action smile. Esme was laughing mumbling have fun boys. The girls laughed and we headed in. We all went into the office to get her schedule. She was welcomed throughout the day. The boys were drooling over her. Nothing new. Esme had gotten her schedule the same as Angela's. Lunch came and all hell broke loose. Jessica had to make an appearance. We were just sitting down and she sauntered over. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hey sluts, I heard we had a new student." Jessica said. Tanya smirked. Great this can't be good.

"Yeah, that would be me." Tanya said smiling. That only pissed Jessica off. She did start it.

"Great, another slut in the school just what we needed." Jessica said smiling. Tanya rolled her eyes. Jessica was the slut of the school.

"Afraid of competition. Can't get laid. I'm bi and with Angela, so what are you worried about or did I steal your girl?" Tanya replied smirking. Tanya wasn't someone to piss off. She was a smart ass and could come up with practically any line in a matter of seconds.

"Bitch I like men." Jess said. I laughed. Bella smiled.

"But men don't like you." Bella said smiling.

"Bella I'm warning you." Jess said. I wanted to laugh. Like she was really afraid of her. She fought vampires and laughed as she did it I'm sure a human girls isn't a problem. Bella actually laughed.

"I'm so scared. What you'll hit me." She said sarcastically and rolling her eyes to Rose. Rose just looked at Bella laughing. These girls were trouble at times.

"You should be. I'm your worst nightmare." Jessica said. I laughed. That was the oldest line couldn't she think of anything better. Bella laughed.

"I've had worse." Bella said laughing even harder. Jessica was in for trouble. Bella didn't like people messing with her family and Tanya and Angela were family.

"You've never seen me pissed." She said irritated. I rolled my eyes. Bella could handle you.

"I'm sure she could handle you." Angela said laughing. "Walk away Jessica. You're not wanted here."

"Fuck you. Your just a fucking follower and this whole bi thing is an act." Jessica said. If she said so whatever. Angela was definitely bi.

"Well the shower sex was amazing act sweetie. I give you props. Bye." Tanya said. We all laughed at that one. Leave it to Tanya to make it known of their sex life. Angela didn't care. Jessica stomped off but not before throwing water in Bella's face.  
>"Bella," Jazz said as a warning, her eyes were starting to darken. Not good. Jessica fell flat on her face. I chuckled, got to love her antics. The rest of the day went relatively smooth. Jazz gave Bella his coat from the car until she dried off. We didn't wear coats anyways. It was just to keep up the façade. Bella washed her face, her makeup was ruined. Tanya felt bad. Bella told her not to worry no harm was done. Paybacks are a bitch for Jessica and well I'm a little scared of Bella's plan. They of course made out at their lockers as usual. Jazz and I rolled our eyes as usual. Alice giggled. It was finally time to head home. Tanya turned in her schedule. As we made it home everyone was there.<p>

"How was it.?" Carmen asked smiling. I laughed.

"Awesome. We pissed off Jessica. She threw water in my face. She tripped in front of everyone." Bella said smiling.

"Did she trip with help?" Carlisle asked curiously. Of course it happened on it own. Bella never has anything to do with it. Bella just shrugged and smiled. Esme laughed.  
>"I would never do that." She said smiling innocently. My ass she wouldn't.<p>

"Never." Jazz said laughing. Jazz and Bella went upstairs. Bella needed to do homework. Angela and Tanya stayed downstairs. They were working on theirs. Alice had a grin. Prom was soon. I saw a shopping trip coming up.

"We need to go to Paris soon." Alice said smiling.  
>"Why?" Angela asked. Alice smiled.<br>"Shopping." Alice said smiling. "We love Paris, it's a beautiful place."

"Okay," Angela said a little shocked. Edward couldn't hear them great.

"What do you have planned?" I asked.

"Were dressing up tomorrow." Alice said smiling.

"Okay in what?" I asked. I was scared to know.

"In cute and sexy outfits." Alice said smiling.

"That's not good." I said laughing.

"Boutique for the dead outfits." Bella said smiling coming down.

"Yep, you'll love them." Alice said.

"I love that style on you. "Edward said smiling and kissing Alice's cheek.  
>"We know." Jazz said walking downstairs. I laughed. "I really hope it's not what Bella picked out earlier."<p>

Alice smirked. Angela, Tanya and Bella ran up to the room. They thought it was hot. Alice laughed. Great 6 to 4 how will this go.

"Not good." Edward answered. Jazz laughed. Peter and Char were possibly heading out in a few days. Next week is spring break. All hell will break lose. Bella was heading home. She kissed Rose and Jazz. Tanya and Ang kissed her on the cheek thanking her. For what I didn't know. Bella smirked.  
>"I love you." Bella said smiling.<p>

"I love you too." Rose said smiling. Jazz was coming with her. Irina and Denali's came in from hunting.

"Hey Bells, we want you to hear too." Carmen said smiling.

"Of course, I will stay." She said smiling. I had an idea why they wanted her to stay.

"Angela since you are part of the family we have your crest and your startup fund." Eleazar said smiling handing her the crest and card.

"Don't try to pay us back sweetie. You have given Tanya so much happiness it's a gift from us." Esme said smiling. She handed me a card as well. "Here's yours too. We finally got it."

"Thank you." She said appreciatively hugging Carlisle and Esme. Angela was still a little shocked to say anything. After a few minutes Angela thanked them in tears.

"You're welcome. You are a part of the family now." Eleazar said smiling.

"Thank you Carlisle and Esme as well. You have done so much in so little time for me." Angela said giving everyone hugs.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I love feedback. Please leave a review if you have a chance. **

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

Alice smirked. Angela, Tanya and Bella ran up to the room. They thought it was hot. Alice laughed. Great 6 to 4 how will this go.

"Not good." Edward answered. Jazz laughed. Peter and Char were heading out in a few days. Next week is spring break. All hell will break lose. Bella was heading home. She kissed Rose and Jazz. Tanya and Ang kissed her on the cheek thanking her. For what I didn't know. Bella smirked.  
>"I love you." Bella said smiling.<p>

"I love you too." Rose said smiling. Jazz was coming with her. Irina and Denali's came in from hunting.

"Hey Bells, we want you to hear too." Carmen said smiling.

"OF course, I will stay." She said smiling. I had an idea why they wanted her to stay.

"Angela since you are part of the family we have your crest and your startup fund." Eleazar said smiling.

"Don't try to pay us back sweetie. You have given Tanya so much happiness it's a gift from us." Esme said smiling. She handed me a card as well. "Here's yours too. We finally got it."

"Thank you." She said appreciatively. Angela was still a little shocked to say anything. After a few minutes Angela thanked them in tears.

"You're welcome. You are a part of the family now." Eleazar said smiling.

"Thank you Carlisle and Esme as well. You have done so much in so little time for me." Angela said giving everyone hugs.

**Chapter 44**

**Bella POV**

I love you guys." I said kissing Rose.

"Love you too." They said smiling. Jazz and I took off for home. The house was clear of vampires.

"Babe, can we set a date?" Jazz asked. I smiled nodding.

"I like July but I know that's not possible," I said sadly.

My phone rang it was mom. I ignored it for now.  
>"May?" Jazz asked smiling.<p>

"May 10th?" I said smiling.

"I love that. It's settled then. That's only a few months away." Jazz said smiling. I would officially be his wife.

"I know, Dad could progress overnight so I don't want it to be too far off." I said sadly. I was worried about dad.

"I agree. I understand." He said sadly. "On a good note you still need to go dress shopping too. Spend as much as you want. That card is linked to my account plus your startup fund was added to it. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't take no for an answer. You're covered." Jazz said, I laughed knowing they wouldn't.

"I'm excited to be planning." I said smiling. I was happy to plan the wedding.

"Good, I've waited over a century for this." Jazz said smiling. I loved that smile.

"Will you wear your uniform for me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Gladly, what if they ask?" He asked me curiously.

"We could say it was a family heirloom." I said smiling. It was true it could work.

"That works," He said as dad pulled up. I was just getting dinner started. Esme had packed the freezer full now. Jazz chuckled and dad came in looking at me curiously.

"Esme brought more over." I said chuckling

"I appreciate it." Dad said smiling. I was chopping salad and laughed and nicked my finger.

"Oww." I said putting it in my mouth so the smell of blood didn't overwhelm Jazz. "You okay?"

He nodded he was fine. He was showing some bloodlust nothing that I was worried about. I went upstairs and put a Band-Aid on. Jazz had thrown out the other salad and started a new one. I walked in and kissed him thanking him.

"Baby go sit and relax. I can finish." Jazz said. I went and sat down. I wouldn't win. He finished up dinner and brought over our plates. We had chicken alfredo. I'd miss food when I was changed. The week went as normal. We played pranks on the boys. My favorite was playing hide and seek in the woods. They could sense each other but the boys weren't really expecting me to throw them around during it. I sent all sorts of emotions during it too. They were giggling and rolling on the ground by the end. We wore camo. It was fun. We also of course dressed the same. The boys were even more mesmerized by us than the first day Alice, Rose and I wore out gothic outfits. Alice had a blast. We wore a school appropriate school girl outfit. That was hilarious. The boys were kicked out of school even Jazz. I showed the girls the lesson. They all had fun with it. Angela and Tanya improvised with an orange as Jazz did that lesson. Garret got here and he was amazed by my shield. He was like Em who loved to be thrown around. It was Thursday. Dad and I had our family dinner at the diner. I enjoyed these times with dad. Mom called as I arrived at the Cullen's.

"Hey mom." I said smiling. We had grown a little closer since I moved here. We talked through the issue.

"Hey sweetie. How is everything?" She asked. It was good.

"Good, dad is doing well. I'm going to Texas in a few days for spring break." I said smiling.

"Awesome, who's there or are you just going?" She asked curiously.

"My brother and sister in law. They have a ranch there." I said smiling at Peter and Char.

"Cool, you'll finally learn to ride a horse." She said laughing. Well does a wolf count I thought to myself laughing. I smirked.

"Yeah, they have a few horses. We're planning for May for the wedding." I said smiling at Jazz. We hadn't told the others yet. Of course Alice knew.

"This May." She asked confused.  
>"Yeah with dad, I want it sooner than later. He can walk me down the aisle. That is one of his last wishes." I said sadly.<p>

"I understand. You have a goodnight. I love you. We'll be there." She said smiling.

"I love you too. Jazz wants to talk to you." I said smiling. I needed to introduce him sometime.

"Okay, sweetie." Mom said laughing. Jazz and her talked for a few minutes. He handed the phone back smirking.

"Hot damn girl. That accent is hot." She said. They all laughed. "Use protection please. A lot of it."

"Okay, I will. Talk to you later." I said laughing.

"Bye sweetie." She said laughing. It was contagious. I muttered that she was worse than a teenager at times.

"I thought I'd introduce myself." Jazz said smiling. I laughed. Introduce himself my ass he used his accent and knew what it would do.

"I planned on doing that soon." I said smiling.

"I know you moved to get away from Arizona. You two seem distant." Esme said sadly.

"Yeah, we have talked through some of the issues. We are rebuilding our relationship. She blamed me for what happened." I said shrugging.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm glad you are rebuilding the relationship. You my dear can be wild but it wasn't your fault." Esme said smiling.

"I know, we fought about it and we decided that it would be best for me to move to dad's and have a new start." I said smiling. I was happy I moved.

"Well, I'm glad you moved here, even though the circumstances weren't great." Carlisle said "You've made this family whole."

"I've always felt like I was at home here more than anywhere else." I said happily. It was true I felt more at home here than at my dad's.

"Well it was brighter when you first stepped into the house." Carlisle said smiling.

"Thank you. You all have done so much for my dad and me. What do we have planned?" I asked.

"I wanted to have a girl's night out." Alice said smiling an evil smile.

"Seattle." Rose asked smirking.

"Yeah," Alice said smirking at Edward. He had a desperate look. I laughed.

"Go sweetie. Have fun babe enjoy the night. I'll see you tomorrow." Jazz said smiling. I can only imagine what Alice had planned with that smirk.

"You're already packed love." Rose said smiling. Leave it to them to already pack for me.

"Don't wear her out." Jazz said laughing. We'd have a fun night.

"Me get tired. Never." I said sarcastically. They laughed.

"Go have fun girls." Em said smiling. "Get out of here and enjoy your night. Rose is excited. See you tomorrow."

We headed out and made it there quickly. It was Angela, Char, and the Denali girls and us Cullen girls. Seattle would be in for an interesting night.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a fun chapter and a lot of fun to write. I love feedback.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Thank you. You all have done so much for me and my dad. What do we have planned?" I asked.

"I wanted to have a girls night out." Alice said smiling an evil smile.

"Seattle." Rose asked smirking.

"Yeah," Alice said smirking at Edward. He had a desperate look. I laughed.

"Go sweetie. Have fun babe enjoy the night. I'll see you tomorrow." Jazz said smiling. I can only imagine what Alice had planned with that smirk.

"Your already packed love." Rose said smiling. Leave it to them to already pack for me.

"Don't wear her out." Jazz said laughing. We'd have a fun night.

"Me get tired. Never." I said sarcastically. They laughed.

"Go have fun girls." Em said smiling. "Get out of here and enjoy your night. Rose is excited. See you tomorrow."

We headed out and made it there quickly. It was Angela, Char, and the Denali girls and us Cullen girls. Seattle would be in for an interesting night.

**Chapter 45**

**Bella POV**

We checked into the hotel. Us girls got separate suites. Char, Irina and Kate shared one. They had decided the couples would wear different costumes. Rose and I wore the schoolgirl outfits. Tanya and Angela wore firefighter outfits and Irina, Kate and Char wore the nurses and doctor outfits. We looked hot.  
>"So where are we headed?" Angela asked curiously.<br>"You'll see sweetie." Tanya said smiling as we rounded the corner. We saw a strip club. Angela looked at us smiling.  
>"Don't worry, your id was replaced. Were legal. We're letting loose. "Alice said smiling. As if we wouldn't on spring break.<p>

"I love that idea." I said smiling we entered with no questions asked. We ordered cosmos and sat down. All the girls were hot. They could move. I'd have to try a few things on Jazz. I think he may like that. One of the girls pulled me up on stage. Alice giggled. I had fun.

"Damn girl you can move." She said as I slid down the pole.

"Thanks, we have about 6 poles in the house. We love to play on them" I said smiling. I had a ton of tips by the end. I was a succubus. She tried giving me some. I handed them back smiling.

"How about a private dance?" I asked smiling. She nodded happily. I wasn't going to take her tips. She took my hand and Rose handed me a $50 bill.

"She gets a free dance." She told Rose.  
>"It'll be your tip then. My girl will love it." Rose said smiling the girls eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting a tip. "Have fun sweetie."<p>

"I will love you." I told her smiling. She took me in a private room and did flips and twirls. It was amazing. I of course got a lap dance too.

Her tits were amazing. I loved her boobs. Rose's were better but damn. About 20 minutes later she stopped and asked if I wanted more.

"You were amazing. Here's your tip." I said smiling. "Thank you for letting me go up on stage. I had fun."  
>"Anytime, if you dance I'll give you a free private show along with the other girls are invited as well. You tripled my norm." She said smiling. She was truly grateful.<p>

"No prob, I'm up for another round." I said with a smile and she spanked me. " Feel free to do that on stage."

"My pleasure. You bi or lesbian. I see the ring. It's gorgeous. Your girl is gorgeous too." She said smiling.

"Bi, I'm engaged. My fiancé loves the idea and he gives me time with her. He is understanding of that. Her husband is as well." I said smiling.

"I see you love each other. We have girls come in here and do it for attention. With you two I can tell its love." She said happily. I smiled and nodded.

"You ready for another round or is there any others in front of you?" I asked smiling.

"As always. I'm up. I'm actually a high school teacher." She said hesitantly. I shrugged.

"It's fun and good exercise. Your secret is safe with me." I told her smiling and shrugging. I wasn't going to judge her for her job.

"It is and extra money." She said smiling. We saw the Denali girls up on the stage. I laughed. The men were throwing hundreds at them. "You girls want a job here?"

"No, thank you though." I said chuckling. We'd make a killing. The girls smiled getting off the stage. I laughed. "Those girls love the poles. They are amazing on them. We went up on stage. She spanked me multiple times. She didn't spank as hard as Rose but it was enjoyable. She was getting even better tips this time. Our song was smack that. It fit. Rose was whistling as she spanked me. I did flips on the pole and we danced together. I was enjoying the night. We snapped pics together and sent it to Jazz. I giggled. We would get a private show later. They were all excited, 2 hours later, and 6 more drinks. I was buzzing. I drank in Arizona but I hadn't drank in a while. My tolerance wasn't as high anymore. The girl came over sliding on Angela's lap giving her a lap dance purring "You ready?" I nodded smiling. She took us in a private room. She began starting by giving me a lap dance. Angela enjoyed her second dance. She was amazing and I watched as she did her moves. She showed me a few of them slowly and taught us girls some tricks. By 3 in the morning and 12 drinks down. I was gone. We walked back to the hotel. Angela and I more like stumbled back with Rose chuckling.

"Shut up." I slurred laughing. We made it to the hotel and as soon as the door closed I crashed my lips to hers. Clothes went flying and I was pushed on the bed. Rose delved in. I was moaning and screaming in pleasure. She had me coming in minutes. I was horny as fuck from the dancing. She took all my juices I gave her. I returned the favor multiple times, as we made love into the night. I woke up with a killer headache.

"Morning babe." She said laughing. She was fucking yelling.

"Don't yell please." I said quietly.

"I'm not love." She said giggling quietly. I was paying for last night.

"I hate hangovers." I said closing my eyes the light was making it worse. Rose handed me aspirin and water. I thanked her. Someone banged on the door, maybe they knocked. I don't know. I groaned.

"Sis, I have breakfast." Alice said so happily. I rolled my eyes. Rose laughed. She found this hilarious.

"I'm not hungry." I moaned. Rose let her and the others in. I groaned looking at the food. Angela was as hungover as I was. Alice was hyper as always. She was fucking bouncing.

"Quit bouncing. You're making me dizzy sis." I said laughing lowly. Oww. That hurt.

"I feel like shit." Angela said blinking. The light was driving her crazy too.

"I know. Damn alcohol kicked my ass. I loved the whiskey." I said smiling.

"I did too." Angela said smiling. We were in a good mood despite us feeling like shit.

"You two had fun." Alice said smiling.

"What we did" I said eating my muffin and the other stuff she brought up. It was good. Rose and I jumped in the shower. We were leaving after we showered. I dressed casually yet sexy. We checked out and headed home. It was nice to get away.

**A/N- I hoped you enjoyed it. The girls had a blast out. I love your feedback. Please leave a review if you have the chance.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I love feedback**

**Previsously in Majors revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Morning babe." She said laughing. She was fucking yelling.

"Don't yell please." I said quietly.

"I'm not love." She said giggling quietly. I was paying for last night.

"I hate hangovers." I said closing my eyes the light was making it worse. Rose handed me aspirin and water. I thanked her. Someone banged on the door, maybe they knocked. I don't know. I groaned.

"Sis, I have breakfast." Alice said so happily. I rolled my eyes. Rose laughed. She found this hilarious.

"I'm not hungry." I moaned. Rose let her and the others in. I groaned looking at the food. Angela was as hungover as I was. Alice was hyper as always. She was fucking bouncing.

"Quit bouncing. Your making me dizzy sis." I said laughing lowly. Oww. That hurt.

"I feel like shit." Angela said blinking. The light was driving her crazy too.

"I know. Damn alcohol kicked my ass. I loved the whiskey." I said smiling.

"I did too." Angela said smiling. We were in a good mood despite us feeling like shit.

"You two had fun." Alice said smiling.

"What we did" I said eating my muffin and the other stuff she brought up. It was good. Rose and I jumped in the shower. We were leaving after we showered. I dressed casually yet sexy. We checked out and headed home. It was nice to get away.

**Chapter 46**

**Bella POV**

"Love you okay?" Rose asked curiously

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said smiling

"Okay, you went quiet on me Love." She said smiling.

"I was thinking." I said with a shrug.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"Life, it's changed so fast. It's all surreal at times." I said smiling

"I know its good changes thought for the most part." Rose said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, it is good changes." I said smiling. Angela was talking to Tanya.

"Bells." Tanya asked curiously. I wonder why she was hesitant.

"Yeah," I said looking at her confused.

"How are you doing with dealing with the Volturi issue?" Tanya asked concerned.

"Okay, I'm not nervous. I am just worried about it all. One bad move and Jazz could be taken." I said sadly. That was my biggest concern.

"I understand. I was just wondering. This is a lot to deal with. You've done well with it all. Most would have had a breakdown by now." Tanya said assumingly. I nodded.

"I'm very proud of her." Rose said happily grabbing my hand.

"I wouldn't have if I didn't have all the support I have had with the family." I said smiling.

"We are all behind you no matter what." Char said smiling. I knew they were in this for the long run even if it came to a fight. I nodded. We talked a little while longer and we were soon home. Jazz was their waiting. He pulled me into him kissing me.

"I missed you. Did you have fun?" He asked smiling. My headache was slowly going away.

"I still have a hangover." I said smiling and nodded. Jazz laughed.

"They tend to overdo it. Not that we get drunk." Jazz said chuckling. "How many?"

"12" I said shrugging. Em laughed. Esme looked at me shaking her head.

"You girls went to a strip club didn't you?" Em asked. I smiled. Yes we did.

"Yep, and we had fun." Rose said smirking.

"I danced." Tanya said smiling. She was so proud. I giggled.

"Not shocked at all." Esme said laughing.

"I did too." I said with a smirk. "I got a private dance forit. She was hot." Jazz shook his head. "What the second time all of us girls watched. The girl was a sweetie. She made awesome tips."

"I bet sweetie." Jazz said laughing. "Let's get you unpacked and repacked."

I nodded and we headed upstairs. I started unpacking. Alice had packed 6 outfits for one night. Jazz had a pink luggage set with a B monogram. They were beautiful.

"All the girls have them." Jazz said smiling.

"I love it." I told him kissing him. I started packing casual, sexy, lingerie, the works. Alice came in and informed me the smaller one was for shoes. Jazz laughed. He knew Alice well enough to know I'd need a lot of shoes. I packed my western outfit. I'd need my boots to ride. I was packed quickly. Jazz helped close it. I had 20 or so outfits. I knew one a day wouldn't be enough.

"Would you be okay if I went to see dad tonight?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'll have you all week. I understand and I'll be a hard week for him. You don't have to ask." Jazz said smiling. I knew I didn't have to ask. I felt bad because I was only home a few hours and was going to leave for a little while tonight.

"I know. Yeah, he'll miss me. I think he will do fine." I said smiling. I called dad's cell. Jake picked up.

"Hey Bells, Charlie can't talk when he's getting therapy done. You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, we are flying out tomorrow and I was wondering what you had planned for dinner." I said smiling Jazz kissed my cheek.

"Nothing really." He said excited.

"Okay, would he be up to me coming by to visit?" I asked. I knew dad hated for me to see him so weak.

"I know he'd be up to it. He'll be weak." Jake said sadly. I knew this was hard on him too.

"I know and I understand." I said sadly. I hated this was taking such a toll on him.

"Okay, you can surprise him. We'll be home about 6" Jake said smiling. I didn't have to see it. I heard it.

"Okay, Is Carlisle doing the treatment?" I asked. I wasn't sure on the details.

"Yeah, he got it started. They guy comes each week from Seattle." Jake said happily. I was relieved because the toll it would take on him to travel that far.

"Wow, I didn't know that." I said a little shocked.

"Yeah, Carlisle set it up that way so Charlie didn't have to travel so far." Jake said. Leave it to Carlisle.

"I'll have to thank him for that later." I said smiling. Jazz chuckled. He knew.

"I'll let you go. See you around 6." Jake said excited "Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I said smiling. I hung up it was around 2 ish.  
>"Babe do you want to go for a walk?" Jazz asked smiling. I nodded.<p>

"I'd love that." I said smiling back at him. He smirked.

"I'd hoped you'd say that." He said pulling me into him. I giggled and we were headed out. The Denali's were headed out Sunday. Angela was going with them for Spring Break and her and Tanya would be returning Saturday or Sunday. They were driving Tanya's car back. We headed towards the area where I fought Santiago. I smiled. We were close to the lake. We walked to the lake. I wanted to swim but it was too cold. We sat their looking at our surroundings listening to the birds and everything around us.

"You'll love the ranch." Jazz said smiling.

"If it is as peaceful as it is here, I will." I said kissing him.

"Even more peaceful.." He said chuckling.

"I can hardly wait." I said smiling. He attacked my lips pushing me to the ground.

"I love you." He said as he kissed me.

"I love you too." I moaned and he started undressing me. We made love by the lake. It was romantic. It was 5 or so. We needed to shower. I was covered in dirt. He threw me on his back and ran home. We quickly showered. He used the tie downs in the shower. I loved those things. He spanked me too. To say I enjoyed the shower was an understatement. I dressed in a dress that was knee length and made of red silk. I curled my hair and quickly did makeup lightly.

"You look gorgeous." Jazz said pulling me close.

"Thank you baby." I said smiling.

"Peter come in." Jazz said a little irritated.

"Sorry Jazz. Bells Jake will be turning soon. Be careful." Peter said in a fatherly tone. I chuckled. He didn't want to see me hurt I understood.

"I will I promise." I said smiling.  
>"I know, and you look beautiful. I see why Jazz was a little irritated." Peter said laughing.<p>

"Thanks Peter." I said smiling. "I'm heading out. I love you Jazz."

"Love you too darling." He said kissing me. I took my truck. Rose was hunting. I could tell it was going to rain and dint want to have to worry about putting the top up.

They were home when I made it to the Black's house. I pulled up, got out and knocked. Jake answered.

"Hey Bells, Charlie isn't too hungry. He'll be glad to see you though." Jake said smiling. I nodded and walked in.

"Hey dad." I said grinning.

"Hey Bells" dad said in a weak voice. My heart broke. He tried getting up to move. I shook my head and helped him up.

"What are you hungry for?" I asked dad smiling. He just wanted crackers and water. I nodded and went to grab some.

"Thank you." He said even weaker.  
>"You're welcome. Keep your strength." I said smiling at him.<p>

"I'm okay." He said with a half-smile.

"It's taking more out of him each time." Billy said. I nodded worried.

"You guys hungry?" I asked. They nodded. They didn't want anything specific. I went and heated up some meals and made a small salad dishing up their plates. Sam came in worried.

"You okay?" I asked him handing plates to Billy and Jake.

"Yeah, we got a vampire. We found this." He said handing me a crest. I rolled my eyes irritated.

"Volturi are down 6 guards now. I would think they would have figured it out by now." I said.  
>"Yeah, I'm sorry for the other night." Sam said apologetic. I wasn't worried.<p>

"I understand. You couldn't go in the house in wolf form." I said smiling.

"I still feel bad." Sam said. "We are protectors but we couldn't protect you."

"It worked out fine. They'll probably keeps sending them. Just be careful if robed ones come in a group of four." I said seriously. The last thing we needed was them to get hurt.

"We will and then alert Carlisle." Sam said smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah, were leaving tomorrow. Dad I want you to stay here if you can. They found the house and will keep coming back. Also can one of the pack stay this week to make sure they don't find out that I'm human." I asked. That was my concern as of now.

"Yeah, we can arrange that." Sam said smiling. He did feel bad.

"Be careful. Jake is turning very soon, I was warned by Peter to be careful." I told them. I wanted Billy to know as well.

"Okay thank you for that." Sam said nodding.

"Bells what scent are you wearing?" Jake asked. I chuckled. He would be turning very soon.

"None, actually your probably smelling Jazz." I told him chuckling.

"Okay, I was just curious." Jake said shrugging. It didn't bother me.

"He's really close. Fever should be setting in soon." Sam said happily.

"Bells what you do last night?" Dad asked. I went quiet and had the look of do you really want to know.

"I plead the 5th." I said laughing.

"What you do?" Dad asked amused.

"Went to a strip club in Seattle." I said quietly. Dad laughed. "We had a girl's night out. All of us girls let loose. Esme and Carmen stayed back."

"Good. I'm glad you had fun." Dad said weakly.

"I did dad." I said smiling. Jake looked at me curiously. He knew there was more to it. I still had a slight headache. "I love you. I will miss you when I am gone."

"I love you too. Have fun and raise hell." Dad said as I gave him a hug. He kissed my cheek.

"If you need anything let Carlisle and Esme know." I told him smiling.

"I have my card if I need anything. I doubt I will." Dad said smiling. He was weak but he was in good spirits.

"Okay, you know if you need anything they said to use it." I told him. He chuckled and nodded. "I'll let you know when we land and get settled in."

"Okay, love you too. Drive safe." Dad said smiling.

"I always do." I said smiling.

"Right, That is why you love to drive the corvette." Billy said laughing. I smiled.  
>"I love that car. It only goes 180 mph." I said laughing. Dad rolled his eyes. He knew I had never drove it that fast. I smiled and waved heading out before they had another comment. I was about a mile out and a damn deer ran out in front of me.<p>

"Fuck." I said pulling over. My front end was dented in but I didn't see any damage other than that. I got my phone out dialing Rose. I was pissed to say the least.

"Hey love, you okay. I felt the pull." She said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fucking deer ran out in front of me. Front end is dented in. I don't see any other damage." I told her. She chuckled she knew I was pissed at the damn deer.

"Okay, easy fix. I'll check it out. I know your close but not sure how close?" She asked with a smile I heard.

"Mile or so." I told her.

"Okay if it starts overheating pull over and call me." She said with love.  
>"I will." I said smiling "Love you."<p>

"Love you too." She said hanging up. I slowed down to 55 and made my way home.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a fun chapter. The girls are having some fun. I love your feedback. I'm going out of town for the weekend so no more updates till next week.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Okay, love you too. Drive safe." Dad said smiling.

"I always do." I said smiling.

"Right, That is why you love to drive the corvette." Billy said laughing. I smiled.  
>"I love that car. It only goes 180 mph." I said laughing. Dad rolled his eyes. He knew I had never driven it that fast. I smiled and waved heading out before they had another comment. I was about a mile out and a damn deer ran out in front of me.<p>

"Fuck." I said pulling over. My front end was dented in but I didn't see any damage other than that. I got my phone out dialing Rose. I was pissed to say the least.

"Hey love, you okay. I felt the pull." She said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fucking deer ran out in front of me. Front end is dented in. I don't see any other damage." I told her. She chuckled she knew I was pissed at the damn deer.

"Okay, easy fix. I'll check it out . I know your close but not sure how close?" She asked with a smile I heard.

"Mile or so." I told her.

"Okay if it starts overheating pull over and call me." She said with love.  
>"I will." I said smiling "Love you."<p>

"Love you too." She said hanging up. I slowed down to 55 and made my way home.

**Chapter 47**

**Bella POV**

I was about 20ft to the garage and white smoke started to come out. I was pissed.

"God Damnit." I yelled. I pulled the truck in front of the garage kicking the tire. Jazz and Rose came out.

"Bells it wouldn't be the first wreck. Yours is minor compared to what Em has done." Jazz said smiling trying to make me feel better. It wasn't really helping.

"I'm just glad I didn't take the corvette." I told Rose.

"If it did. I wouldn't have been mad it happens. Em was out hunting and probably scared it. Don't worry. You can't always miss them love. It happens." She said looking me in the eyes with love. I smiled a half smile.

"The damn deer pissed me off. It just looked at me." I told them. They chuckled. I didn't know what was so funny.

"Yeah they do. I'll pull the radiator and get one ordered and anything else if needed. I'll fix it when you get back. You'll just have to drive the corvette or get rides with us. No biggy." Rose said smiling. She was trying to make me feel better still. It was starting to work.

"Thanks babe. Sorry." I told her sadly. I was angry at myself for hitting the deer. I had never wrecked before. Rose gave me a hug. Jazz smiled at me.

"We all have done it at one point. Rose is used to it. Em's hard on his Jeep and has wrecked a few vehicles out playing. Rose likes putting them back together." Jazz said laughing.

"Bells, I love to do it. I'll have it tore apart tonight. Don't worry relax. If you want to help you can." Rose said smiling. I did want to help. I did the damage. I'll help fix it.

"Can I watch?" Jazz asked excited. I laughed. The smoke finally stopped.

"Of course." Rose said laughing. Rose threw me some coveralls. I thanked her taking off my jewelry so they didn't get ruined. She put some on too smiling. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought. The next few hours we slowly took apart my truck. The bumper was cracked and would need a new one along with the radiator but nothing else happened. We found a leak in the transmission. It was fixed quickly. I was getting tired and was covered in oil, grease, fluids. ( I don't know shit about cars.)  
>"Get a shower and get some sleep. I don't have much longer." She said kissing me. I smiled and kissed her back.<p>

"Okay, goodnight Love you." I told her smiling. Throwing something at Jazz.

"That was hot to watch you work on cars." Jazz said making me laugh harder.

"Goodnight. Love you too." Rose said laughing as we walked into the house.

"I had fun Jazz." I told him laughing. Em was in the house.

"I took the deer out for you." He said smiling. Asshole saw the whole thing.

"Thanks" I said laughing.

"I was in hunting mode and saw you were okay." Em said smiling. That was why he didn't come over.

"Thanks Em. The deer pissed me off." I told him. The others laughed with him.

"I figured it would so I took care of it. That look suits you." Em said smiling.

"Yeah, I think so too. I enjoyed working on it but wish it wasn't because I hit the deer." I told him smiling. I did have fun and looked forward to helping her with the cars even if it was just the minor stuff.

"We've all wrecked. Your fine." Edward said smiling.

"Your safe and that's all the matters." Esme said hugging me. I loved my family. Even though my night wasn't the greatest it was a good night with my family.

"Bells get some sleep." Peter said lovingly. Peter was so gentle at times and I loved him for that reason. He was a brother when I needed him to be and even when I would screw up he set aside his cockiness and had nice words. "Don't worry about the truck."

"Good night." I said as we headed to shower and get some sleep. I fell asleep quickly. Tomorrow we are headed to Texas.

Morning came all too soon. It was 9 in the morning. We needed to head out soon. I quickly dressed and did hair and makeup. I dressed casual. I wanted to be comfortable on the 4-hour flight. We'd get their by 5 tonight. It was time to say goodbye to the Denali's. It wouldn't be long until we see the whole family again. Tanya was staying with us. I was happy for Angela. I was crying I hated saying goodbye.

"Sweetie, we'll see you soon." Kate said smiling.

"I know it just sucks. I'll miss you all." I said in tears. Jazz held me.

"We will too. We'll see you soon." Irina said giving me a hug.

"I know, I hate saying goodbye." I said sadly.

"We're seeing Charlie before we go too." Eleazar said smiling. Everyone looked at the front door. I heard a knock. It must be dad. Carlisle opened the door. It was dad and Sam.

"Hey guys. Sorry for just stopping by. I wanted to say bye to Bells when I wasn't so weak." Dad said smiling. Carlisle ushered him in.

"Bye daddy." I said smiling and hugging him. Peter and Char looked at me smiling. They fucking knew. I giggled. I sent excitement to Peter he started giggling. Sam and dad laughed.

"We'll miss you Charlie." Char said smiling. She was trying not to laugh at Peter.

"I'll miss you too." Dad said giving hugs to Peter and Char as well. I had laid off the giggling fit. Peter just shook his head.

"We'll stop by the house tomorrow before we head out as well if you would like." Carmen said to dad. He wanted that. I gave a kiss to dad and they headed out. We needed to head out soon and he was getting tired. Sam said bye and laughed and told Peter good luck. They disappeared out the door.

"Dad's staying at Billy's with the recent attack and one of the wolves is staying at the house in case others show up. I forgot to give you this. Another tried getting past the treaty line. Wolves got them." I said handing the crest to Carlisle.

"Thanks, we'll talk to Sam later about that." Carlisle said smiling.

"I told them if they see robes to run and get away from them." I told them. Carlisle nodded.

"Good. He keeps sending them and hopefully realizes that they are going to keep dying." Jazz said smiling. He was proud of me.  
>"Yeah, one of the wolves is staying at the house so they can't get evidence that I am human." I said smiling. Peter smiled at me proudly.<p>

"You are definitely a Whitlock. Always thinking ahead." Char said laughing. We gave hugs and said goodbye. Eleazar, Carmen, and Carlisle were driving us to the airport. We were flying out of Port Angeles. We made it there quickly. We had to take off all of our jewelry. They were flowing with curiosity. I had a lot of jewelry and it was worth quite a bit. I knew that. I was pretty sure they were curious to why we all has such amounts for our ages. As we boarded our flights, Peter and Char were talking about the ranch. It sounded beautiful. They had ranch hands that took care of it while they were gone. They had 4 horses. The food came and I ate. It wasn't half bad we were also in first class it should be good. We were quickly on the decent to the airport. I was happy. It was a gorgeous view. We landed and were getting our luggage. Peter and Char rented cars to get us to the ranch. The Cullen's weren't legally old enough to rent them. That made me laugh. They got the fastest cars they could. We quickly headed out. They were excited to show me the ranch. As we arrived after surviving the bumpiest 3 mile road I had ever been on it shown a beautiful log house. They called it a cabin. I begged to differ. I saw 4 beautiful paints. They had a huge barn. I saw someone come out of the house to greet us. He was a little shocked.

"Hello," He said hesitantly. He was thirsty.

"Hello." I said smiling an evil smile. "Don't worry."

"You know of us?" He asked shocked.

"Yes she does. She's the majors mate Aaron." Peter said laughing.

"Okay, the house is stocked for a few weeks." Aaron said smiling at me. He muttered something. I didn't catch it all. Jazz gave him a look.

"Thank you." Peter said smiling. He was holding back something though.

"Everything is done for the day. I'm heading out. Have Fun." Aaron said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks and no need to come the rest of the week. We can do it." Peter said to him. He nodded.

"I'm not food." I said smiling at Aaron.

"Thank you. See you next week." Aaron said smiling and ignoring my comment disappearing in a flash.

"He doesn't do well with humans." Char said smiling.

"That was why I told him he had the week off. Bella isn't a meal." Peter said smiling at me. Damn right I wasn't a meal. I'd kick his ass.

"Nope. He tried anything I would have sent him flying." I said with an innocent smile. Rose laughed at me knowing I was far from innocent.

"I know darling." Jazz said laughing.

The inside of the house was beautiful. All the wood was oak and cedar. It was a beautiful combination. It had a country theme. It smelled like apple pie. Peter showed us to our rooms. Jazz's room was gorgeous. He had civil war relics that were amazing.

"Is this yours from the civil war?" I asked smiling. He nodded taking it down. It was his rifle from the civil war. It was engraved Major Whitlock. It had gorgeous details with gold and silver.

"They got fancier as you went through the ranks." He said smiling.

"It's beautiful." I told him kissing him on the lips.

"I've always thought so. I have a few others and bought them through the years of my comrade's weapons." He said smiling.  
>"I have journals and letters as well as well from my family." He said smiling. He had a little left from his family that he cherished.<p>

" May I read them?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded smiling.

"Of course, you may find them interesting. Take into note I was only 17. They aren't always happy." He said sadly.

"I know it was war." I said sadly. It hurt me to see him sad. I snuggled into him. He smiled at me so lovingly.

"I love you darling." He said smiling and kissing me.

"I Love you too." I said smiling back and kissing him. "How much time have you spent here?"

"A lot before I found Alice. I left because I was depressed and I felt all the human emotions being an empath." He said sadly. It was hard for him to remember those days.

"I understand that." I told him. I completely understood if I felt what if feel from Jazz being an empath with my shield I would be depressed too.

"They've owned this place almost a century. They built it from the ground up. They built it when I was still with Maria. This is a second home to me and not far from my home town." He said smiling. I'm sure he was remembering back to what few memories he had of his family.

"Is the house still there?" I asked curiously.

"Yes the others have never been there or seen it. We can all go. The ranch is beautiful." Jazz said smiling. He had fond memories there.

"I look forward to that. Do you have any photos of you as human? Sorry for all the questions." I said smiling. I wanted to know all I could about him. He would be my husband and through all he has lived through it was interesting to be able to know what he had seen.

"Your fine. I expected it. There is a lot of history here. I'd love to answer whatever questions you have." Jazz said pulling out a journal and handing it to me. It was one of many. I carefully opened it up. In it was an old black and white photo of him in his uniform.

"Handsome as ever." I said kissing him. He laughed at me.

"Thank you. That was taken shortly before I was turned. You had one taken as you were promoted when you could depending on where you were." He said smiling. I opened the first page. Ad I read the journal entries. I was in awe. It was amazing to read a firsthand account of the times. The way they lived was so simple and used from the land. Today most of us wouldn't know what to do if electricity was gone and didn't have a grocery store to get food. I read on and it was amazing. It had beautiful art he drew of the camps of the places he traveled. It talked about simple daily life with the camps and the other soldiers. I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Bells, we brought you some dinner sugar." Char said smiling.

"Thanks sugar." I said smiling using my best accent. She laughed.

"If you stay awhile you'll develop the accent. His journals are amazing aren't they. I read them once and occasionally still." Char said smiling. I'm sure she related with the times.

"They are. It's amazing at how you guys lived off the land; we'd be lost without technology now." I said smiling.

"That we would." Char said laughing.  
>"We couldn't go to the store and get our food. We had chickens, pigs, cows, and 3 horses for transportation." Jazz said smiling remembering those days. He looked far away, as he did when he told me his story. I started eating my sandwich and soup.<p>

"I'm not the greatest cook." Char said. I giggled.

"I'm not picky. Esme spoils me. Mom could barely cook and dad can burn water." I said laughing. "It's great Char."

"You're welcome. I'll leave you 2 alone." Char said smiling. "Were going on a quick hunt tonight. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, take out a few bad guys for dad." I said smiling.  
>"We will. We really need to hunt." Char said smiling and leaving. My phone rang about that time.<p>

"Hey daddy. I was going to call you soon. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sis. How was your flight?" Dad asked happily.

"Good, were at Peter and Char's. It's beautiful. They have a log house."

"I bet. I can only imagine." Dad said laughing.

"How are you?" I asked with a smile he seemed stronger.

"Good, I have more strength. Carlisle wants me to cut back to 2 days since my treatment is taking so much out of me. My counts haven't changed. That's a good thing." Dad said smiling I'm sure. I was happy to hear they hadn't changed.  
>"Okay dad, I'm glad to hear that." I said smiling Jazz looked at me lovingly.<p>

"I love you, sweetheart. Have a goodnight. I'm getting tired." He said yawning. I laughed.

"Okay, I love you too. Who is watching the house?" I asked. I didn't know who would stay at the house. Paul was. That was good. He would keep them away. "Okay, good. Bye dad. Talk to you later."

"Bye Bells have fun." Dad said laughing.

"I will, bye." I said smiling and hung up. Dad was doing well for his treatments he is having. He may be weak but he still has his spirit.

"Babe, do you want to do something fun?" Jazz asked smirking. I was a little concerned with that smirk.

"Yeah, what you thinking?" I asked with a sparkle in my eye. That wasn't a good sign for him.

"Have a night out on the town?" Jazz asked smiling. He was talking drinking. I was up for it.

"Yeah, sounds fun. Will you take care of me tomorrow?" I asked laughing. I knew I probably wouldn't be walking to the car by the end of the night.

"Yeah, I'll take care of you after you drink too much." He said laughing.

"Thanks." I said smiling. I was excited for tonight.

"That's what I'm here for." He said laughing. I laughed along with him.

"What style?" I asked him. I didn't know whether I'd be wearing country or what.

"Your usual." He said laughing. That was vague.

"Gothic or what?" I asked laughing. He shook his head.

"Casual and sexy." He said smiling. I smirked. I would definitely have fun with this.

"I can do that." I said smirking as I went to find a skirt,heels and top. Alice knocked and I told her to come in.

"I love it." She said smirking. I laughed at her. I loved my sis.

"I had some help." I said laughing. She winked. I shook my head. They were going to get ready. I did some touch up on makeup and hair. The boys were excited to go. We'd have fun. We always did. The boys had no clue to what they were in for. Us girls were going to enjoy the night. I dialed Peter.

"We're on our way home." He said laughing. "I'm not missing this."

"Good, were bringing the whip." I said smirking. Jazz laughed.

"Fuck me." He said laughing.  
>"That's Char's department, not mine." I said laughing. I heard Char laughing in the background.<p>

"We'll be there in a few minutes. We fed quickly." Peter said laughing.

"Love you." I said smiling. He was in for an interesting night.

"Love you too sis." He said defeated. He knew he was fucked.

Peter hung up. Jazz was laughing. I was wondering why.

"The way you and Peter interact. Most would think it was more. I find it hilarious." He said laughing.

"I love picking on Peter." I said smiling.

"And he loves to pick on you." Jazz said smiling.

"It's mutual." I said laughing. The relationship with Peter was an interesting one. Most would think it was more.

"Yes it is, let's go downstairs," Jazz said laughing. I nodded and put his journal back on the shelf. We headed downstairs. The others were waiting. Peter and Char came through the door seconds later. I giggled. They ran upstairs and quickly got ready. That was a record time for a shower. We headed out and made our way to the club. I smiled. We were carded and all looked stunning.

"Whiskey?" I said smiling. Rose looked at me laughing.

Peter ordered 8 shots of Jack. I smiled as he did this.

"Jack is my favorite." The bartender said smiling. Peter started hitting on her.

"Sorry sweetie. Men are dicks. I like pussy." She said. I giggled. Char smiled. Peter just looked at Char pleading.

"Us girls are Bi." I said smiling and kissing Rose on the lips.  
>"I can see it'll be a fun night." She said. I smiled and nodded.<p>

"A very interesting night." Peter said laughing.

"Body shots." I said smirking at Rose. She nodded smiling.

"I love that idea." Alice said smirking. The boys looked at her in shock. "I go first off Bella."

"Gladly I said lying on the nearest table. We downed the shots of Jack and ordered Tequila. She placed the shot glass between my tits and the lime in my mouth placing salt on my neck. She slowly kissed up my legs slowly up my stomach licking the salt of my neck and taking the shot glass downing it and taking the lime from my mouth. Fuck me that was hot. The boys were standing there with their jaws about to the floor. Alice shrugged making us girls laugh.

"Who's next?" the Bartender asked smiling. We were in for a fun night.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N- I don't own these characters. Sorry for the lack of updates been sick all week and finally feeling good. My main man Jack and Easter egg shots kicked my ass and then got a flu on top of it the next day so I apologize again. We had a going away party last weekend for a family friend. I hope you enjoy. This wasn't the whole chapter but my notebook is missing for this story and had this typed up. I'm going on a mission to find it lol. Its not a good thing when that notebook is MIA. **

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Sorry sweetie. Men are dicks. I like pussy." She said. I giggled. Char smiled. Peter just looked at Char pleading.

"Us girls are Bi." I said smiling and kissing Rose on the lips.  
>"I can see it'll be a fun night." She said. I smiled and nodded.<p>

"A very interesting night." Peter said laughing.

"Body shots." I said smirking at Rose. She nodded smiling.

"I love that idea." Alice said smirking. The boys looked at her in shock. "I go first off Bella."

"Gladly I said laying on the nearest table. We downed the shots of Jack and ordered Tequila. She placed the shot glass between my tits and the lime in my mouth placing salt on my neck. She slowly kissed up my legs slowly up my stomach licking the salt of my neck and taking the shot glass downing it and taking the lime from my mouth. Fuck me that was hot. The boys were standing there with their jaws about to the floor. Alice shrugged making us girls laugh.

"Who's next?" the Bartender asked smiling. We were in for a fun night.

**Chapter 48 **

**Bella POV**

"That was hot. One of the hottest I've seen in a while." Bree the bartender said smiling.

"Thank you." Alice said smiling. I giggled. Alice was showing off. It was hilarious. She had never joined in as much as she did just then.

"My turn Alice." I said smirking. Rose muttered oh boy. I smiled as I grabbed the shot, placing it between her tits and the lime in her mouth. I place the salt on her cleavage.

"You ready." I asked. She nodded smiling. I sent a small burst of lust and nibbled on her ear working my way down her neck running my tongue along her cleavage licking the salt and taking the shot glass in to my mouth and downing it, taking the lime.  
>"Damn girl, where'd you learn that?" Bree asked. I smiled.<p>

"A lot of partying." I said laughing. It was a complete and total lie I hadn't even graduated yet. We continued doing body shots. We of course gathered a crowd. The boys were having to adjust their pants quite often. Char had me ready to jump her. Damn her and that talented tongue she had. I was horny as hell. Alcohol and body shots only made it worse.

"Can I buy you a drink." I heard a man ask. Jazz nodded with a smirk. "Or a body shot. I'll return the favor."

I saw who it was. OMG, Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev. Fuck me. I know why Jazz was smirking.

"A body shot sounds good." I said as confidently as I could. Nina chuckled and Ian smirked that panty dropping smile. I was even wetter. Jazz was trying not to laugh.

"Who's the lucky man?" He asked. I pointed to Jazz. I was having problems speaking. "May I?"

"Go right ahead. I'm not a jealous type." Jazz said smiling at me. I looked at him a little scared.

"Okay, I didn't want a mad fiancé." Ian said smiling. He was considerate.

"I'm used to sharing. Her girlfriend is right beside her." Jazz said smirking. Rose was just as bad as I was.

"Lucky man." Ian said laughing.

"Not always. They are evil at times. All the girls are." Jazz said only making me smile.

"I'm looking forward tonight." He said. Nina rolled his eyes. Typical man. "Ready sweetheart."

"Yeah, go for it." I said as I laid down. I had 3 or so previous times. He used that talented tongue to tease and torture every inch of my cleavage and finally taking the shot glass and downing it. He smirked. Fuck me, I was ready to jump him as bad as that sounds. I was speechless.

"I give you props. You made her speechless. That's rare." Peter said. All I could do was nod. I was close to moaning.

"Your turn." He said, I just smiled.

"Shirt off." I said smirking.  
>"As you wish. "he said. I heard someone mutter I was a lucky bitch. I was I knew it. He took off his shirt and laid down on the table. I placed the shot glass between his legs. Nina giggled. I looked over to make sure she was fine with it. She was. She was laughing at him.<p>

"Go ahead, I saw a little of what you could do and I want to see this." She said laughing. Ian groaned. I nibbled on his hear kissing down his neck and flicking his nipples and blowing on them. He was holding back a moan. He was squirming as my tongue worked my way down to his hips lightly tracing hip to hip. He had a big issue. I thought that was enough torture and took the shot glass in my mouth downing it taking the lime from his mouth. He was panting.

"Nice job girl." Nina said chuckling. "You started it babe."

"Uh huh." Was all he said.  
>"That's what she said." I said smirking. That made us all laugh.<p>

"You girls want to dance or maybe get a table?" Nina asked. We all smiled and nodded heading out to the dance floor. Rose grabbed my hand and we started dancing. Ian had recovered and they were ordering another round.

"Ian's uncle owns the bar." Nina said smiling. "We come here when we can."

"Nice, that's awesome." Alice said smiling and laughing as we danced to the music. Char was spinning her. We introduced ourselves and headed back to the table. The boys were sitting at a table. They had shots and drinks. Holy shit.

"Jack?" I asked concerned.

"Single barrel Jack. I bought the whole bottle." Ian said smirking.

"Whiskey is my weakness." I said looking at Jazz.

"I was told." He said laughing. The boys were in on this.

"Thanks Jazz." I said laughing

"Actually it was Peter." Jazz said laughing. Ian nodded smiling. He was in on this too. He must have told them about a few of our stunts. Alice giggled and we downed the shots. Us girls were buzzing. I was at least. I continued to take shots. I was holding my alcohol well. We needed to take a break. We all were feeling good. Ian grabbed my hand.

"Dance." He asked smiling. I nodded. Jazz laughed and nodded at me. He was an amazing dancer. All the dances he had to learn paid off. He knew the steps and twirled me a few times spinning me to Jazz. The others were dancing too. Jazz smiled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You deserve it." He said smiling I kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks, I am. I know I'm a little drunk but I am starting to sober up." I said slurring.

"I'm going to take care of you if you need it and I think you will." Jazz said smiling.

"Thank you." I told him slurring. Ian smirked but apologized.

"It's fine. She needs to let lose. She'll sober up soon." Jazz said smiling at him. It wasn't Ian's fault. I could have said no. Nina was ready for another shot. I was up for it.

**Jazz POV**

Holy hell, this night was crazy. Bella had met Ian Somerhalder. The body shots were hot. Ian and Nina were pretty down to earth. They were fun to talk to.

"Damn she can drink." Nina said laughing as Bells and the group took another shot. That was the last of the bottle. I handed Ian $50. He shook his head.

"It's on me. I had a good night." He said smiling. I tried again and he refused. "Yeah, if you are ever in Atlanta and we are shooting let me know. You guys can come on set." Ian said smiling. Nina giggled. What was that about?

"They would love that. Em said laughing.

"The girls practically drool over you." Jazz said smiling.

"I don't blame them." Nina said giggling . She was drunk.

"Hey Joseph." Ian said smiling as he walked over to the table. Bella was dreamy eyed.

"Sexy Klaus." Bella said smiling. The girls all were dreamy eyed now. Nina laughed.

"Typical using your accent." She slurred.

"He's got a sexy accent." Alice said smiling. He winked at her. Alice played it up.

"I love accents." Bella said laughing. She was gone. "Can I see your fangs?"

"Lovely, I don't have them in." He said laughing.

"Sorry we just finished the bottle." Ian said shrugging with a smirk.

"Holy shit, a whole bottle. Damn you guys have a high tolerance." Joseph said. We weren't even drunk. "Julie called me. She wanted me to check on you guys. She wanted to join in on the fun of being here."

Nina looked away. Oops, maybe we should have been a little more discreet. Oh well.

"Yeah, we do. I've had 15 shots." Bella said smiling.

"She's still walking. I'm amazed." Joseph said laughing. Ian smirked. I was starting to find out that wasn't always a good thing.

"Yeah, We all are for the most part. Those girls are amazing at body shots." Ian said smirking. Nina had a smirk. Joseph laughed at him.

"Nina participate?" He asked.

"No, she didn't but Bella did." Ian said slurring. Nina laughed.

"Yes she did and she got him all hot and bothered. He was panting." Nina said making Bella giggle.

"Well shit." Joseph replied laughing.

"You has a sexy smirk" Char said smiling.

"Most women in America agree." Nina said laughing.

"You have a sexy mischievous smile." Bella said giggling. She was beyond gone. "Baby can we get another bottle?"

"No," Peter and I said in unison. The girls giggled.. Joseph and Ian laughed.

"She loves her jack and these girls know how to party." Ian said slurring.

"All the alcohol is gone lets dance." Bella said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. They all followed. I was horny. Bella could dance and her and Rose made us men want to jump our mates. The girls were fucking teases.

"Not to get personal but are those 2 bi." Joseph asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, they are. Bells and I are engaged." I said smiling. He complimented the ring. "Thank you."

Bella kissed me surprising me. Bella was starting to fall. Ian caught her. The girls were snapping shots of each other. They got one of Ian catching her.

"Esme will be jealous." Char said laughing. We all chuckled. She would be. They had been getting snap shots all night.

"Can you stand sweetheart." Ian asked laughing. She nodded and about fell again. I laughed. They called last call. We ordered one last round. Bella could fucking drink.

"We have a driver if you need a ride home." Ian said smiling. He was looking out for us.

"We drove but none of us are safe to drive. We live aways out." Peter said smiling back.

"That's fine. We had fun. Our offer still stands and if you ever in Atlanta stop by the set." Joseph said. He was sober by now.

"Our girls would love that. It would be awesome." Edward said looking at me nodding.

"Maybe we can get you in as extras." Joseph said smirking.

"I already offered." Ian said smiling.

"That would be amazing." Bella said tripping. Em caught her this time. The bartender came over. Her eyes went wide seeing the bottle.

"Holy shit." She said I laughed. "How in the fuck can they still walk."

"Were just that good." Bella said laughing. Bree shook her head at Ian.

"The driver is here." Joseph said laughing. We all headed out to the limo. Bella was all over the place. Rose and I were trying to keep her in a straight line. It was fucking impossible. They snapped pictures in the limo. Each got pics with Nina, Ian, and Joseph, and a group picture. We got to the house quickly. I felt bad for the driver and taking the limo on the dirt road.

"Thanks, it was a blast." I told them. I was appreciative that they brought us home.

"Thank you. We had a blast and honestly that was one of the best nights out. You treated us like friends rather than celebrities. It was nice." Ian said slurring of course. "Email me when you come to Atlanta at this address. Also I'd like to send you a wedding present if you'll let me."

"No problem, and if you would like you will get an invitation." Bella said happily. She was excited.

"I'll try to make it." Ian said nodding.

"All of you are invited if you would like to come." I said.  
>"Paul's welcome too." Peter said. I laughed and looked at him with a knowing eyes.<p>

"He'd have a blast with you guys." Joseph said laughing. "I wish I had shown up sooner."

"Nina, Ian and Joseph, Thank you we had a blast." I said smiling.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. I love reviews and hope to see your feedback. Have a wonderful weekend. **


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I deeply apologize for not updating lately. Kind of been in a funk and not feeling well on top of it. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Previously in Majors revenge**

**Jazz POV**

"Our girls would love that. It would be awesome." Edward said looking at me nodding.

"Maybe we can get you in as extras." Joseph said smirking.

"I already offered." Ian said smiling.

"That would be amazing." Bella said tripping. Em caught her this time. The bartender came over. Her eyes went wide seeing the bottle.

"Holy shit." She said I laughed. "How in the fuck can they still walk."

"Were just that good." Bella said laughing. Bree shook her head at Ian.

"The driver is here." Joseph said laughing. We all headed out to the limo. Bella was all over the place. Rose and I were trying to keep her in a straight line. It was fucking impossible. They snapped pictures in the limo. Each got pics with Nina, Ian, and Joseph, and a group picture. We got to the house quickly. I felt bad for the driver and taking the limo on the dirt road.

"Thanks, it was a blast." I told them. I was appreciative that they brought us home.

"Thank you. We had a blast and honestly that was one of the best nights out. You treated us like friends rather than celebrities. It was nice." Ian said slurring of course. "Email me when you come to Atlanta at this address. Also I'd like to send you a wedding present if you'll let me."

"No problem, and if you would like you will get an invitation." Bella said happily. She was excited.

"I'll try to make it." Ian said nodding.

"All of you are invited if you would like to come." I said.  
>"Paul's welcome too." Peter said. I laughed and looked at him with a knowing eyes.<p>

"He'd have a blast with you guys." Joseph said laughing. "I wish I had shown up sooner."

"Nina, Ian and Joseph, Thank you we had a blast." I said smiling.

**Chapter 49**

**Jazz POV**

"Thank you all it was a blast. Maybe we could do it again." Nina said slurring.

"We'd love it." Bella said slurring back. I was trying hard not to laugh, Ian was too. Our girls were trashed.

"Lovely get some sleep. We have your numbers we'll stay in touch." Joseph said smiling.

"Okay, bye sexy Klaus. Sexy Ian. Nina sweetie." Bella said smiling. I chuckled, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Bye guys," they said smiling.

"Jasper you're an understanding man." Ian said laughing.

"I have to be, she's a tease and these girls are evil when they team up. I'm not really the jealous type. I trust her. They had a girls night and went to a strip club and she came home with a massive hangover." I told Ian. Joseph just smirked. The girls were yet again dreamy eyed.

"I like you girls, next time you go I'd like to join if you girls would allow it." Nina said smiling an evil smile. Ian groaned. I wonder if she is as bad as these girls.

"Hell yeah," Rose said smiling. Great that night should be very interesting.

"We'll get the girls from the cast to come too if you like." Nina said smiling. Ian shook his head.

"God no, please no. If you think they are teases get those girls together with them. I'm not going." Ian said a little scared. Joseph laughed.

"Last time they went Ian had to pull the girls out of the club because they were about to cause a scene and it would have been great. I told him to let it continue. He disagreed. They were in Australia." Joseph said laughing.

"Living in a land down under." Nina started singing. I chuckled. Rose had a look that really scared me. Oh god we'll just let the girls go. We weren't going. I agree with Ian.

"Get some sleep sweethearts." Ian said happily. Bella waved and kissed Joseph's and Ian's cheek giggling. Joseph played it up, he was a crack up. Ian blew a kiss back and she caught it holding to her chest. I was having problems not laughing. She'd be nursing a hangover. Ian well he was trashed but damn could he hold his alcohol. Nina was gone as much as Bella was. Joseph was sober. They were a blast. We made our way into the house as we unlocked the door they pulled off. Bella was stumbling all over. Shit Bells forgot her purse in the limo. They must have noticed it because they pulled up again. Rose went and answered the door.  
>"Lovely Bella forgot her purse in the limo. Here you go. Goodnight." Joseph said smiling.<p>

"Thank you." Bella said slurring. I heard a low laugh.

"Goodnight lovely Bella." Joseph said chuckling.

"Goodnight sexy Klaus." Bells said making me laugh.

"Goodnight," he said and left. Bella was really tired.

"Let go to bed darling." I said smiling. She nodded.

"Okay," she said slurring. I didn't dare have her try to walk up the stairs. She could barely walk on flat surfaces now. Peter laughed with a smirk.

"Shut up. I'm drunk. "She said slurring.

"I've noticed." He said laughing. The way they interacted was hilarious. She was his long lost sister I swear.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight I love you all." She said happily and giggling.

"Love you too Bells." Em, Alice, Char said. The other chuckled.

"Funny the drunk human." She said rolling her eyes. I picked her up and walked her upstairs. She passed out on me half way up. I chuckled. She needed to sleep it off. I laid her down in bed and lay beside her. She looked like an angel but she'd be paying for it in the morning.

**Bella POV**

Christ it felt like someone was inside my head using a damn Jack hammer. Boom, Boom, Boom. Zzzzzz. God shut it off.

"Good morning." Jazz said smiling. What the hell was he smiling about. There was nothing to smile about.

"Morning." I said grumpily. "Do you have any way of getting rid of this god awful hangover?" I asked irritated.

"No, sweetheart, I don't." Jazz said yelling.

"Quit yelling." I said even more irritated. He was now laughing.

"I'm not, do you remember last night?" He asked. I nodded. Of course I did I wasn't that drunk. Maybe I was.

"Yeah, we met Ian, Nina, and Joseph. We drank a full bottle of Jack. Thank you Peter for divulging my weakness." I said laughing. That actually hurt. The sun was showing a little bit. My head started pounding more. "Please close the blinds."

"Yes we did." Jazz said laughing getting up to shut the blinds." And you're feeling it this morning."

"Yeah, just a little." Peter said walking in with my god awful ringing phone. As if my head didn't hurt as is. It was loud as hell.

"Hello," I said groggily and hung-over. It showed up as sexy Klaus. Lovely.

"Hello lovely Bella." He said chuckling.

"Hello Klaus or sexy Klaus as it shows up on my phone. Joseph sorry. "I said laughing. That hurt.

'It's fine. I was just seeing how you were feeling. You were the drunkest of them all." He said laughing. God what a night. I'll never forget it.

"Not doing well. Jack kicked my ass and I'm feeling it." I said laughing.

"I'm sorry lovely. Nina isn't doing well this morning either. Ian feels perfectly fine. I don't know how he does it." Joseph said chuckling.

"I had fun." I said smiling. I really did. This was just the aftermath of the fun.

"We did too. We are getting ready to fly back. We just wanted to check out up on you and the others. Are they doing okay?" He asked. I chuckled. They truly weren't drunk. I didn't even affect them.

"Yeah, they aren't even hungover, I don't know how they aren't." I said laughing, sending another wave of pain through my head.

"Me neither, you have a good day. Come visit soon and we look forward to getting the invites." He said excited. I was excited to have them want to come.

"I'll definitely be sending you each one. Can I ask a favor?" I said smiling. Alice laughed seeing my decision I'm sure.

"Are you wanting us to wear our fangs for pictures?" He said laughing. Peter laughed at me.

"Yeah, you don't have to wear them the whole time just for a few pictures." I said smiling.

"Of course we would. Those will be memorable wedding pictures. We look forward to it and hope to be able to come. If need be we will schedule that day specifically for you and Jasper." He said laughing.

"I hope so too." I said smiling.

"Bye sweetheart," Ian said making me laugh.

"Ow," I said giggling again. " Bye Nina, Ian and Joseph. Have a safe flight and we look forward to seeing you."

"We do too." They said chucking and hanging up.

Peter laughed at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I'm surprised you remember." He said laughing.

"I wasn't that drunk." I said shrugging.

"Right," Em said walking in with Rose. She kissed me with her soft lips telling me good morning. I was still dressed in last night's clothes. I must have passed out on Jazz. Char came up with food. It smelled good, bacon and eggs. My favorite.

"Hey sugar, thought you may want something to eat." She said smiling. Char was like a sister.

"Thanks sugar." I said smiling. She chuckled.

"Your accent is getting better." She said laughing. "Jazz can get rid of the hangover."

"You're an ass." I said to Jazz, he only laughed at me.

"I'm your ass and you're only human once." He said chuckling. Playing the damn human card.

"Yeah, not my favorite part." I said chuckling.

"Fine," He said sending something. I don't know what it was but my hangover was gone. I thanked him. "You're welcome. Want to train today?"

"Sure, whens the bitch showing up?" I asked curiously. I knew she was to show up sometime this week.

"Soon, we aren't sure." Alice said walking in.

"Okay, since I'm feeling fine now. Let's train. Let me get dressed in more appropriate training attire. I would hate to ruin this outfit. It's my favorite. Heels and skirts are a little hard to train in." I said laughing.

"Okay babe," Rose said laughing. "It would be amazing to watch though."

"Uh huh." Jazz said off in never land. I just rolled my eyes. They left and I started dressing. Jazz was against clothes this morning.

"Babe, I love you." He said smiling. I giggled. He was feeling guilty about not helping me with my hangover.

"I love you too." I told him smiling and kissing him.

"The girls want to take you dress shopping while we're here." Jazz said smiling. I was as excited about the wedding as he was.

"I'd love to." I told him smiling and looking at my ring.

"Good they planned it tomorrow. Alice has a reservation for 9." Jazz said hesitantly. Seriously this was my week to sleep in. Oh well.

"I'm excited, what about alterations?" I asked. I wonder who sewed. He chuckled.

"Carmen can do alterations. She'd love to."

"Okay, I'd love that." I said smiling. I knew they wanted to help with the wedding and now they could.

"You ready to train?" He asked. I smirked. Hell yeah I was.

"I was born ready." I said laughing.

"That you were." He said laughing. We headed downstairs in our training clothes.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have an amazing week and weekend. Please leave reviews if you have a chance. I love to hear your feedback.**


	52. Chapter 52

Hey sorry for the long wait, I will be getting a new computer this weekend, my motherboard went out on my other one and it was getting fixed and somehow they screwed it up even more so they are replacing the computer all together. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Been busy, we are cleaning up our new house to move into soon so at night we have been over there along with school and not having my computer I haven't had much time. Please forgive me. I will be posting soon, Next week I will try to update as much as possible to make up for not updating. Sorry for the bad news.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N- I deeply apologize for not updating sooner. I just finally got a computer I could actually use to do my updates. I again apologize. I would have updated last night but had to take it back to the store and get bugs worked out. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I would type more but I'm starting to get tired and wanted to get an update out. Sorry for it being so short. I will try to get out another this week. **

**Previously in majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Babe, I love you." He said smiling. I giggled. He was feeling guilty about not helping me with my hangover.

"I love you too." I told him smiling and kissing him.

"The girls want to take you dress shopping while we're here." Jazz said smiling. I was as excited about the wedding as he was.

"I'd love to." I told him smiling and looking at my ring.

"good they planned it tomorrow. Alice has a reservation for 9." Jazz said hesitantly. Seriously this was my week to sleep in. Oh well.

"I'm excited, what about alterations?" I asked. I wonder who sewed. He chuckled.

"Carmen can do alterations. She'd love to."

"Okay, I'd love that." I said smiling. I knew they wanted to help with the wedding and now they could.

"You ready to train?" He asked. I smirked. Hell yeah I was.

"I was born ready." I said laughing.

"That you were." He said laughing. We headed downstairs in our training clothes.

**Chapter 50**

**Bella POV**

They had a huge field that we'd train in. Lots of trees too.

"Can we play hide and seek one of these days?" Em asked, making me laugh. It would be fun with all the cover. I nodded smiling. I could have fun with this. "Sweet!"

Rose rolled her eyes at Em. We swear he was more of a kid than a vampire over 60 plus years. The others just laughed and nodded. It would be a different style of hide and seek., goody.

"Let's do this I said throwing Peter. He got up laughing muttering something about always picking on him. Damn right he picked on me I could pick on him. Alice went into a vision. Fuck.

"Get ready." She said concerned. Lovely. I sensed her. They were close. They appeared through the trees as if they were just strolling along on a walk. This bitch is going down. The two had bright red eyes. I acted scared hiding behind Jazz. I was going to play this up. This bitch won't know what hit her. Em chuckled along with Peter.

' Major, how I have missed you." Maria said smirking. Jazz rolled his eyes. He was severely annoyed and ready to go into major mode.

"Sorry the feeling isn't mutual. I haven't missed you bitch. Who's your lovely minions, I doubt they are as good as I was." Jazz said smirking. I highly doubt anyone was as talented as Jazz in fighting.

I slowly moved out from behind Jazz with an evil smirk. "Not such a warm welcome bitch. I'm his mate." I said smirking even bigger. She looked at me in shock. Like she was actually surprised. Composed and ready for anything huh. The human just caught her off guard she didn't think I'd make it known.

"A human, I can snap your neck before they even know it." She said smirking an evil smile. I laughed at her. She looked at me dumb founded. Peter looked at me chuckling.

"Have at it. Try me. I dare you to." I said as I made sure everyone was under my shield. "I've been told I rival you when I fight. That is an accomplishment in my book."

"I doubt that." Maria said laughing. This bitch really didn't know what I was capable of. This could get interesting.

"Let's go bitch. At least I don't need body guards. I've taken down 5 guards on my own. I really enjoy taking them apart, finger by finger, limb by limb, and then reattaching them doing it all over again to get what I need to know. Santiago was the funnest. I took him apart finger by finger, hand, hand, arm, arm, leg, leg and finally his head throwing them in one by one into the fire smiling making him watch." I said with an evil smirk. She smirked and laughed. This shit has got to end. I don't like being laughed at. She's lucky she's still talking right now and don't have her torn apart.

"Right, I doubt that." She said laughing even more. Her guards just smirked at me. They'd be dead soon.

"Believe me. I watched and she did bitch." Peter said chuckling. He knew when to push.

"Peter Dearest." Maria said in a sickly sweet voice. I just about puked.

"Back off bitch." Char said. She was a little possessive of Peter with Maria. That was the first time I saw her get jealous. I could understand.

"Weak little Char, oh the jealous type." Maria said rolling her eyes.

"No, I've lived this long. I had to learn to survive, obviously I'm not so week." Char said pissed. I loved Char.

"You shouldn't have live that day." Maria said only pissing us all off. Peter and Jazz growled. I'll correct that the Major, not Jazz.

"She did, can I just kill you already? I'm bored, I'm tired of talking let's get this over with." I said irritated. She smirked.

"I'll be killing you sweetheart." Maria said looking at me as if it scared me. She looked at me a second time evidently she noticed my black eyes. Good, she needed to be afraid.

"Have fun with that. I look forward to it. I have looked forward to it for a while actually." I said laughing.

"You must look forward to death." Maria said smirking. She had another thing coming. I could play along. I loved fucking with the mind of humans and vampires.

"I look forward to it. I dream about it every night. Eternity sounds amazing. I get bored easily. When I get bored it's not a good thing." I said smiling. Peter laughed. Maria gave me the evil eye, only making me laugh harder because she looked like an idiot, most would be scared but hell I'd take down the Volturi for the hell of it. She was not a problem.

"She's not very patient." Peter said chuckling. I was tapping my feet with my arms crossed. "Can you tell?"

He was always such a smart ass. He was loving this.

"Peter you know I don't play around." Maria said irritated. Good I had finally got under her skin. Well Peter did.

"Bells doesn't either. She's worse that you with patients." Peter said laughing. She gave him the evil eye. He just rolled his eyes. I was ready to take out the bitch. I was done. She was boring and her little minions were just idiots. Maria was slowly rising into the air. I wasn't moving her enough to really notice. She was above her body guards. I just smirked and laughed.

"What the fuck?" She screamed. I just laughed. Peter gave her an I told you so look.

"That's right bitch, weak ole human is doing this." I said smiling at her. The body guards were scared. I loved it.

"You stupid bitch. GO AFTER HER." She screamed at them. I just stood there waiting.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. I love to hear your feedback. Have a wonderful week and I hope to get another update out for you guys by the end of the week. I will do my best to do that along with get all my active stories updated this week. That is my goal. If you are following any of my other stories I will do my best to get those updated as well.**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N- this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it. I love feedback and please review if you have the chance. I also take anonomous reviews as well if you are reading this and not a member of the site. Have a wonderful holiday weekend and stay safe.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"I'll be killing you sweetheart." Maria said looking at me as if it scared me. She looked at me a second time evidently she noticed my black eyes. Good, she needed to be afraid.

"Have fun with that. I look forward to it. I have looked forward to it for a while actually." I said laughing.

"You must look forward to death." Maria said smirking. She had another thing coming. I could play along. I loved fucking with the mind of humans and vampires.

"I look forward to it. I dream about it every night. Eternity sounds amazing. I get bored easily. When I get bored it's not a good thing." I said smiling. Peter laughed. Maria gave me the evil eye, only making me laugh harder because she looked like an idiot, most would be scared but hell I'd take down the Volturi for the hell of it. She was not a problem.

"She's not very patient." Peter said chuckling. I was tapping my feet with my arms crossed. "Can you tell?"

He was always such a smart ass. He was loving this.

"Peter you know I don't play around." Maria said irritated. Good I had finally got under her skin. Well Peter did.

"Bells doesn't either. She's worse that you with patients." Peter said laughing. She gave him the evil eye. He just rolled his eyes. I was ready to take out the bitch. I was done. She was boring and her little minions were just idiots. Maria was slowly rising into the air. I wasn't moving her enough to really notice. She was above her body guards. I just smirked and laughed.

"What the fuck?" She screamed. I just laughed. Peter gave her an I told you so look.

"That's right bitch, weak ole human is doing this." I said smiling at her. The body guards were scared. I loved it.

"You stupid bitch. GO AFTER HER." She screamed at them. I just stood there waiting.

**Chapter 51**

**Bella POV**

They ran after me. I just laughed. The bodyguards looked at me confused but still kept coming. I was definitely in Maria mode. The got within touching distance I threw them a few feet. That wasn't the farthest I could throw them. Maria was kicking and screaming. Jazz and Peter were fighting the guards . They were strong. She knew how to pick them. They were a challenge for them. I finally let Maria down and I sent fear to all 3 of them. I sent pain and had them crawling on the wet grass. I loved it. I giggled and ran at her ripping off a limb. She screamed in agony. I loved to hear them scream. I got bored and let them all up. It was no fun when they couldn't fight back. I wanted to play with them some more. I wasn't going to make it short and simple. I'd make her pay for the pain she caused my family members and my mate. I was a bitch when you pissed me off and she didn't know that yet. I fought hand to hand with Maria. Jazz and Peter were working on the others. They weren't making it short and simple either. I met each punch and kick blocking each. It truly surprised her. She had a look of evil in her eyes. I wasn't truly scared at all. I was more excited than anything. I felt a jab in my ribs and was falling to the ground. What the fuck just happened. One of the guards had attacked from behind Maria just smirked. That was a bad idea Jazz had the guard beheaded and ripped apart. I pulled my shield back up and got up. I was fucking done playing. I attacked Maria with pain. It didn't seem to faze her a whole lot. What the hell. I did manage to knock off a few limbs they were starting to make a pile. I wasn't going to let her off easy. She had many decades of hurt to make up for. I had ripped her apart and made her watch as her guards were being ripped apart by us and thrown in a separate pile. They'd be torched in a few minutes. One broke my shield again kicking me in the ribs. Fuck that hurt. My shield was preventing anything major from breaking, but it still didn't feel good. I threw the lighter in the pile of the dismembered guards. They had a scared look when I walked over. Fear was radiating off of them. Too bad they couldn't speak. I chuckled. I turned my attention to Maria who was slowly rebuilding herself. As if she thought she would get away. The major checked me over to make sure I was okay. He nodded and gave me a kiss.

"Please reattach her limbs Major. Make it hurt." I said in a commanding voice. I smiled, she cringed. She thought she had the upper hand before and she truly didn't. You don't piss off the most feared vampire and his mate.

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling an evil smile. I loved that smile. She screamed in agony. I just smiled listening to her screams. He slowly reattached her body parts.

"Lieutenant, please have your fun once she is attached. She threatened your life and she deserves to pay. Make her pay." I said in a commanding voice. She smiled and nodded. "Please answer me.'  
>"Yes ma'am, I will gladly. Thank you for the opportunity. I promise to make it long and painful." She said submissively. I nodded. Jazz had her back together.<br>"Maria you will not move unless my Lieutenant requests it. Do you understand. I will make you immobile if needed. Do you understand?" I asked commanding. She looked at me scared. And nodded. "ANSWER ME BITCH."

"Yes Ma'am." She said weakly. If she thought that was the only venom she'd be losing that was wrong. I wouldn't be last. The major had a lot of revenge to inflict along with my captain. This would be a long torturous process and would I enjoy it. Hell yeah. Char walked up to her looking her in the eyes.

"You said I should have been killed. You didn't know about my gift. I read bonds. I was a threat to you. You wanted me taken out. It didn't work the way you planned it. Now look at me. I am strong and have a family that I would kill for. You threatened my family. She is part of my family. You'll pay bitch." She said as she ripped off finger by finger.

"This is for hurting the major. It took many years to recover from your torture." she said as she ripped off a few fingers.

"This is for making Peter hurt and threatening our lives."

"This is for threatening Bella."

"This is for all the hurt you have caused over the years to not us but others." She said as she ripped off her arm. Her list continued until she was down to her torso and head with venom flowing from Maria. I was pleased. She looked at me with approval. Maria's cries could be heard miles away. I smiled each and every time she ripped off a part her. She got to her head and bit into her neck multiple time. She would be scarred by Char as she was scarred by Maria. She walked away looking at the pile of pieces of Maria looking satisfied.

"I'm done Ma'am. I hope you enjoyed." She said smiling. I smiled back and nodded. Would you like to painfully put her back together so my Captain can have his shot. She did as I asked. Maria took the opportunity to try to bite her. That was a bad move. She had her head attached and bit her neck again causing Maria to scream an even more of a shriek from being put back together.

"Try biting another one of them. I will use all the pain that the Major was put through and push it to you. I'll make you feel more pain than you could ever imagine. Do you understand me?" I asked even more pissed she tried to hurt My Lieutenant.

"Yes ma'am." She said shaking. I smiled as I pushed more pain to her.

"Captain it's your turn. Make her pay for your torture she caused to you. Do as you wish." I told my captain. The major came up behind me holding my hand. I nodded smiling. "You'll get your turn next. Have fun."

My captain stalked up and had a look I would be scared of if I was on the side Maria was on.

"You hurt me many times. I had to sleep with women I didn't want to. I had my mate and I had to keep it hidden. You kept me from my mate. You broke a key rule of the Volturi." He said smiling. "They would let me decide the punishment. I plan on doing that. Sadly no punishment would be enough for what you did. I will make you pay a different way."

He bit her multiple times taking chunk after chunk slowly taking her apart. I loved to hear her scream. She was yet again dripping venom. I didn't know if she had any left. I turned to Emmett.

"Emmett will you please go get a few animals for her. She needs to replenish her venom levels. We are far from done with her." I said smiling. He chuckled and ran off to find her some animals. She'd love the taste of them. She whimpered as he ran off. Pay backs are a bitch.

He was only half way through her arms when he stopped.

"I better not tear you up too much we may not be able to put you back together if I continue. The major and his mate still has their turn to make you pay." He said. I chuckled. I nodded. He smiled at me nodding back. He then decided he would just bite her repeatedly. She screamed with every bite. She was pretty much spotless until today. I don't know how she managed.

"This is for all the hurt you caused myself and my mate." He said biting into her neck beheading her. Her eyes looked at me scared. I wasn't kidding I was worse than her. It was true. I was an evil bitch. She hadn't ever met someone who wasn't afraid of her. Peter looked at me as if for approval. I nodded and he started putting her back together. Emmett came back with a few deer. My captain was slowly putting her back together. Em waited patiently. He knew to be submissive. I nodded and he dropped them in front of us.

"Thank you." I said smiling and nodding. He nodded back taking his place with the family as before. She was curious.

"Maria, why are you radiating curiosity?" I asked in a commanding tone. She flinched a little bit. I smiled. "ANSWER ME."

"Why didn't they join the fight?" She asked curiously. She seemed scared and she should have been the major was next up to torture her. My mate stepped up.

"They didn't because they knew there would be consequences. You see she is like me. I see a threat I take it out. She does too. If she is fighting she is the fighter not us. She is strong as you can tell. She is in control. It was us to fight you not them." The major said proudly. "We are the ones you hurt, not them."

"Okay Major." She said submissively. She was finally understanding the situation.

"Drink." I said as I pointed to the deer. She nodded. "DRINK," I yelled. She did as I asked with a face of disgust as she did. It was torture alone. "Not as sweet as the innocent humans life force you took. This is minor to what I will do to you." I said evilly smirking. She was quiet. I nodded to the Major as she finished the second deer. She was regaining some strength. She'd need it.

"Take your turn Major." I said commandingly. He nodded and smiled thanking me. He stalked over smiling.

"You took my life away from me. You turned me into a monster. It took many decades to heal from that. When I fed I felt every emotion. I hated feeding but you made me. I couldn't shut it off. I couldn't feed from humans after I left. I nearly starved. I was loyal and you made me believe you loved me. You never did. You used me as you did Peter. You won't have a chance to do that again. I will make sure of that." The major said yelling the end. He was letting it all out. As his mate I could see he was letting some of his hurt go and finally healing, something he needed to do a long time ago.

"You threatened my Mate. You know not to do that." He said ripping off a finger.

"You didn't allow me to see my family." Another finger went.

"You killed my spirit. I was there to help you." Another finger went.

"You betrayed me." Another finger went. By now she was dripping venom from her hand screaming. He was far from done. If she though my Luitentant and Captain caused her pain. The Major had more in store.

"You changed innocent children." Her hand was gone.

"You made me do things that I didn't find moral and tortured me when I wouldn't sleep with women I didn't want to." He growled making her cringe. I had never known that.

"You turned pregnant women and took their children and killed them." He growled again. Rose growled at this. I knew her story and how badly she wanted children. I was pissed to know she did that as well. The list went on and on with small body parts slowly being taken and placed in a pile.

"I'm sorry." She said sobbing. That was the first time in all this she showed remorse. She was truly sorry. It wouldn't save her life. He finally was done dismembering her. She was in multiple pieces. He looked at me. I nodded. My captain put her back together. The major had a smile on his face a genuine smile that I had never seen before. He had finally let out his demons. She was put back together and it was my turn. I stalked up pulling Em's strength. I picked her up by her neck cracking in a few place.

"You are the most despicable women I have ever heard of. My other mate desired to have children and her fiancé raped and beat her leaving her in the alley. Do you not realize the hurt you just caused her by knowing what you did to pregnant women? Apologize." I said pissed.

"I'm sorry I upset you." She said shaking.

"The major wishes to be a father but is unable to be. Apologize."

"I'm sorry Major."

"Have you ever been raped?" I asked.

"No, I hadn't." She said.  
>"Rose push all the feelings you had before your change. I'm sorry but she needs to know what it felt like." I said. She smiled and nodded. I needed to apologize for letting her story out but Maria needs to know what it felt like to those women. She pushed the feelings to me and I radiated them to her. She was sobbing and in total agony. She was scared and genuinely afraid for her life. She was screaming no and stop it.<p>

"How does it feel to know you made other women feel that way?" I asked commandingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm cruel. I'm evil. I know that now. I'm sorry I caused so much hurt." She cried. I pushed it again. She had the same reaction. I continued to push it. She would feel it and it would be one of the last feelings she felt. She caused the pain to those women. She needed to have it played again and again to feel the full affect. How many women she did this to I really don't know but she would have some consequences for her actions. They may be gone but they would have some redemption. She kept sobbing and sobbing. She felt broken down as the Major felt as well. She broke him down and my Captain and Lieutenant brought him back.  
>"Why did you change innocent children. They were young and should have lived a full life. They probably didn't make it through their first year with the way you ran the camp." I asked.<p>

"I could train them to be what I wanted them to be and The Major changed them not me."

"You told the Major to change them. He was only following orders. Don't pin this on him." I said ripping off an arm. I was pissed. How dare she pin this on my mate. I slowly tore her apart making each break a more painful than the one prior. It took me a good 20 minutes to dismember her slowly tearing her apart as she screamed in agony as I pushed the feelings of Rose as I did it, and also the feeling I had when I found out dad had cancer. It was as if I had lost a parent as many of the children she turned did.

"Tables turned on you. You said you'd be killing me but that didn't happen. Go to hell. I hope you end up being a slave like all your soldiers were to you." I said as I lit the pile of fire. The pile of Maria slowly burned due to venom loss. She screamed until she was finally engulfed in flames. As the purple flames went out. I came back to myself. Jazz did as well. Maria was taken care of now. I walked over to Rose.

"Babe I'm sorry for bringing up your past but I felt it would help you as well to let go of those feelings." I told her holding onto her. She smiled.

"I'm fine. It did help a little. I'll never fully heal from that trauma but I'm glad I could help. She needed to feel what those women felt." Rose said kissing me. Jazz pulled me from Rose and smiled.

"I think that was enough training" Jazz said. "Are you truly okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you fully."

"I'm fine and don't worry. Just so you all know nothing is broken. My shield took the force. You guys okay?" I asked smiling.

"Were fine. You worried us. I was in major mode when I knocked him off of you." Jazz said. I smiled kissing him.

"We know one thing, her shield absorbs the force if it breaks. I'd like to know how they broke her shield." Peter said. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm getting hungry again." I said laughing.

"You had a good workout." Char said laughing. "I'll make you some lunch."

I nodded and thanked her as I hopped on Jazz's back and we ran home. This spring break was turning in to be a blast.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review if you have the chance. I'd love to hear your feedback. Have a wonderful holiday weekend.**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I'm deeply sorry for the long wait and lack of updates on all my stories if you are following them. Life had been super hectic. We got moved into the house and had to do some replacements on outlets and internet was down till Friday of last week so I had no way of updating stories. I couldn't even type them up because we had to change the outlets. I again apologize. I hope you enjoy the story. I am back and mostly have the house unpacked and will be trying to get more updates out than I have in the previous months. I only have one class that I truly have to do any work in and that is a math class so not too difficult. I will have more time to update. I love you all and hope you have a wonderful week and safe weekend. Wish me luck on the yards this weekend.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Tables turned on you. You said you'd be killing me but that didn't happen. Go to hell. I hope you end up being a slave like all your soldiers were to you." I said as I lit the pile of fire. The pile of Maria slowly burned due to venom loss. She screamed until she was finally engulfed in flames. As the purple flames went out. I came back to myself. Jazz did as well. Maria was taken care of now. I walked over to Rose.

"Babe I'm sorry for bringing up your past but I felt it would help you as well to let go of those feelings." I told her holding onto her. She smiled.

"I'm fine. It did help a little. I'll never fully heal from that trauma but I'm glad I could help. She needed to feel what those women felt." Rose said kissing me. Jazz pulled me from Rose and smiled.

"I think that was enough training" Jazz said. "Are you truly okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you fully."

"I'm fine and don't worry. Just so you all know nothing is broken. My shield took the force. You guys okay?" I asked smiling.

"Were fine. You worried us. I was in major mode when I knocked him off of you." Jazz said. I smiled kissing him.

"We know one thing, her shield absorbs the force if it breaks. I'd like to know how they broke her shield." Peter said. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm getting hungry again." I said laughing.

"You had a good workout." Char said laughing. "I'll make you some lunch."

I nodded and thanked her as I hopped on Jazz's back and we ran home. This spring break was turning in to be a blast.

**Angela POV**

We had left the day after Bells left. I was excited. They had a blast the night before and damn Ian was hot. I wish we all took a trip to Texas. I was excited to see Alaska though. I knew it wasn't too far but I was happy. I had my passport so when we crossed it wouldn't be a problem. Mine was the only true document out of all of us. I could only imagine if they actually put their original birthdays. I laughed a little. Tanya looked at me curiously.  
>"What's so funny?" She asked curiously. I had been more upbeat than usual.<p>

"Just thinking if they actually knew your birthdays." I said chuckling. She shook her head laughing along with the rest of them in the car. Laurent and Irina decided to run back so we had an extra spot in the car. I was lying down. It was a short 4 hour car ride to get to their house. I knew it was outside the park so I knew it would be quite a ways from civilization. I fell asleep and woke up to a kiss on my lips. I deepened it and she chuckled. My cheeks flushed red and they shrugged. I guess it wasn't that embarrassing to them or didn't bother them. Who was I kidding they found it hilarious with Rose and Bella. "Sorry."

"Don't be. We're here." Tanya said smiling. It was huge. I gasped. I did at the Cullen house too. I was just a little tired for anyone to notice.  
>"It's beautiful." I said smiling. Unlike the Cullen house it wasn't made of mostly window. It had huge bay windows that I guessed were bedrooms. It was a light blue with a dark blue accent color. I was taken aback. They had a huge yard spanning at least a few acres all freshly cut and gorgeous with landscaping to the mix. It looked like the park in Forks. Tanya was silent for a while to let me take in my surroundings.<p>

"You like it?" Tanya asked. I nodded because words couldn't describe the beauty of it. "Let's go."

I was excited to see the inside of the house. It was all that I had imagined. It looked as if Esme put her touch on it. It was a modern theme of blue with a little bit of lavender but not enough to make it feminine. It was just right. It smelled amazing with fresh roses. They were sitting on the table in the living room. Tanya said they were mine. In the card it said. _I will love you forever and look forward to our life together we have many places to explore right now is just the beginning of our journey. _Irina and Laurent came from upstairs smiling saying we finally made it. I'm not sure vampire speed would be a legal speed limit lol. Tanya took my hand pulling me upstairs to show me a tour of the house. She showed me all the rooms and who's they were. I really liked Irina's it was a pink and lime green theme. They both got the color they liked. I smiled as she showed me her room. It was a beautiful almost fantasy looking room with trees and butterflies that were almost transparent but visible enough to catch your eye. It was beautiful.

"I love it." I told her kissing her. She smiled and pulled me to the bed kissing me with passion that we had both held in. I wasn't embarrassed anymore. We both moaned at the pleasure. Tanya slowly stripped me taking each piece of clothing off too slowly for my liking. She only chuckled when I growled and turned her on more. She finally finished stripping me down to my bra and thong. I was happy when she finally got my pants off because I could have some fun. I did by taking each garment off and kissing down the next one. She liked it.

"Baby your teasing me." She moaned making me chuckle as I slowly slid off her thong with my teeth and took her clit in my mouth sucking on it making her squirm. I slowly licked her folds and pushed 2 fingers inside her flicking her clit. She was coming quickly and I loved her taste. I didn't have a chance to go for round to before she had me pinned to the bed kissing me and making me moan untying my thong and plunging 2 fingers in thrusting at vampire speed. I came quickly and she took all I gave her. She smiled and pulled me to her when she cleaned me up.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer." She said smirking. I wasn't complaining.

"It's okay, I'm not complaining." I said laughing. We jumped in the shower and quickly showered it was time for dinner. They were making something special and got dressed in a nice outfit. Tanya insisted on it. I wasn't sure why. As I walked down stairs there was a table for 2 with candles lit and flowers all over as if it was a 5 star restaurant. I smiled and kissed her. They brought out an amazing prime rib and the works. I was amazed. I don't know who cooked it but it was amazing. They had wine and everything. I did have some wine as did she. She smiled at me lovingly through the meal. They wanted to make it a memorable night. They did and then some. They insisted that I was the guest so I couldn't help clean up just to relax and enjoy my time off. The rest went for a hunt and Tanya and I were alone again. She pulled me close as a movie turned on, cuddling into her as she stroked my hair. I fell asleep quickly.

**Bella POV**

Lunch was great and I enjoyed the time training earlier. I had just finished showering. We all decided to go shopping it was a cloudy day and all the girls wanted to see what was new in Houston. We loaded up in the cars and were off to the mall. It was bigger than the one in Seattle. I was a little worried. Peter sensed it.

"Baby girl don't worry we won't spend that much." He said laughing. I rolled my eyes. We had 2 different ideas of that much. A new car was not much to him and a few hundred was a lot to me.

"Whatever." I said laughing. Jazz just laughed and Rose kissed my cheek. We arrived quickly. The mall was where we had an appointment. I saw a beautiful gown that I was going to try on in the window. We found a few stores that I had never been too. We of course hit up Victoria Secret and Barnes and Noble. I got a few books I had been wanting. We found the bridesmaid dresses and the boys already had suits from all the other multiple weddings they had had. The bridesmaids dresses were blue empire waist with intricate beading that was floor length and flowed beautifully and was gorgeous with the tone of their skin. It had pink on it of course and they found some lingerie as well as if we didn't have enough. We got all the sizes we needed and they were long enough for the Denali girls as well. We could do any alterations if needed. Alice found a tiara for me. It was extremely sparkly. I rolled my eyes as if they didn't sparkle enough I needed to be more sparkly. Jazz looked at me and laughed.  
>"It's your day wear as much sparkle as you want." He said laughing. I had enough sparkle on right now. I didn't need anymore.<p>

"You ready to go?" Alice asked. She saw I was getting overwhelmed with all of it and I nodded and we headed out with the dresses and bling. I was excited all we had to do was a few more things and we were ready for the wedding. We were planning on it in 3 week. Prom would be over and we still needed to get dresses for prom. I forgot about that. We went into another store with more dresses. I guess we were getting them there. I knew we were going to Paris soon. I found a beautiful pink mermaid style prom dress. I didn't go with the big Cinderella style dress Alice showed me. She looked kind of sad. I got the thumbs up from Jazz. Peter eye fucked me. Jazz hit him. I laughed. I paid for the dress with my card that was given to me. I knew it was coming out of Jazz's bank account but I was still watchful to what I spent. I knew he had a lot in there but I still didn't want to spend a lot. I wasn't in it for the money. I loved jazz with all my heart. The money was just a plus. I knew we wouldn't struggle in the financial area neither would Angela for that matter. Em loved Rose's dress. I offered for us to where one of our costumes but the boys vetoed that. The girls found it hilarious. They though it was a good idea. The boys never liked us girl's ideas. We finished up having dinner at the mall at the food court. Jazz bought me a new purse I'm sure Alice pointed to. It was beautiful and expensive I'm sure but I couldn't not accept. He loved showering me with gifts and I would let him spoil me. It was a quick ride back to the house but I was wiped. I fell asleep in Jazz's arms after a round of fun strip teases and a lot of foreplay. I enjoyed my day. Tomorrow I had an appointment at 9 for wedding dresses. Us girls were going. I was excited.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you have a chance. I again apologize for the wait. Have a wonderful week and I look forward to your reviews. Thought you guys might want to know what was going on with the Denali's as well.**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I deeply apologize for such a long wait on updates. I have been in a funk and not really into writing. Right now with this story it is me typing and no prewriting so it takes a little longer. It is Monday of spring break in the story for all of you wondering. I do appreciate your feedback. I am getting married this week so updates may be a little late next week along with trying to catch up on 4 weeks of school that I just got the syllabus for yesterday. The first week of August I will have 2 extra kids so I may or may not be able to update. I again deeply apologize for lacking in the updating lately.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Bella POV**

"Hey, I'll help you with the finding part so you can get into the trees." He said laughing. I thanked him chuckling. I sent out humor and had them all fall out of the trees. Jazz looked at me laughing.

"Found you." I said laughing as I heard the thuds. I took off and found them rolling on the ground.  
>"No fair." Em said laughing. I let off the humor and tagged Em telling it was his turn. We took turns they never could find me because I knew how to hide. My dad was a cop and well he taught me a few things. They knew the area I was in but I mixed my scent everywhere to confuse them. Peter was the first to find me without me surrendering. He laughed as I jumped out of the tree into his arms. I could climb well. They didn't know that. Alice found it the easiest. I made quick decisions because we had discussed it before about her ability. I knew if I made split decisions she wouldn't be able to know where I was. Char was the funniest going around saying oh where oh where has my little wolf gone. I can't find him. Peter didn't find it too funny. I found it hilarious giving me away. She jumped up to me and she nodded to jump all of a sudden I was in Rose's arms. I shielded the others so Edward would actually have to look for them rather than hear their thoughts. It was starting to get dark. I was hungry. We went back and dinner was great. Rose was teasing Em about falling out of a tree. We had an awesome day. I was excited for tomorrow we were going downtown to look around and do the tourist thing. I was excited. Us girls had some fun in mind. They just didn't know it yet.<p>

**Chapter 53**

**Jazz POV**

It was morning the girls were getting ready for shopping downtown with all the mom and pops stores and a few bigger names. I loved going downtown because you found odd and unique stuff. I wanted to go to the civil war relic shop they had down there. I found quite a few of my relics there. I heard the girls talking about the wedding. I was extremely excited. It was going to be a smaller ceremony. Her mom was excited. Speaking of her mom I heard her phone ring.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Bells. What you doing for Spring break?" Her mom asked curiously.

"Well the Cullen's and I are in Texas at Jazz's brothers and sisters house. I am having a blast. We found my wedding dress. You got the date right?"

"Yes and tickets are booked. I am excited can you explain what your dress looks like?" Her mom asked excited. She was truly excited. I knew she was worried we were getting married because of her being pregnant. It hurt me I wasn't able to give that to her.

"I can't because of prying ears." Bells said laughing.

"I understand. What you have planned for today?" Her mom asked laughing at her previous comment.

"We are going downtown and doing some more shopping as if we didn't get enough yesterday. I will literally sparkle at the wedding. They are big civil war fanatics and have shops down there. I am looking forward to seeing some of what they have down there. We are also going to tour and see the museums and sites they have down there too." Bells said with such excitement. I was happy she wanted to learn about my history.

"That sounds amazing and I didn't know you were into history." Her mom said laughing.

"The civil war is what truly interests me and to see how they lived is amazing. I have always been somewhat interested in history but didn't show it." She said I'm sure with a smile. Rose chuckled.

"I love you sweetie. We look forward to the wedding. Tell dad hello. I'm sure he misses you. He doing okay?" Her mom asked concerned. She was a little sad but excited in the same moment. I understood. Her mom would never know the truth of her father. Maybe one of these days she would know but not anytime soon.

"He's doing well. He is only working a few days a week. His treatments are really taking a toll on him. Carlisle is doing everything he can to help him with it. He has money set aside for him when he needs it." She said smiling. She knew he could spend as much as he wanted. He had a fund. Hell he could buy a new car since he technically wasn't supposed to drive his cruiser when he wasn't on duty.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't like it that you are seeing him like that and I'm sure he doesn't either." Her mom said sympathetically.

"He stays at the Black's on the weekends to recover from his chemo and stays at the house during the week. I stay at the Cullen's on the weekends. They have a trip to Paris soon planned. Not sure when." She said smiling.

"Paris?" Her mom asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was a surprise to me. Alice wants to go to a fashion show or something. We'll be going after prom." She said laughing.

"Well I'd say have fun. You are super spoiled. I still haven't seen the ring yet. Send me a pic one of these days." Her mom said. Her mom would be surprised at how big the ring was. But with going to Paris I don't think she'll be as surprised though. I'm glad she told her mom that because it would have been an even bigger shocker to get the picture.

"I know mom. I am spoiled. Dad was there when he proposed, they were having a picnic for us and he surprised me with proposing. It was gorgeous with beautiful red roses." Bells said smiling.

"I'm so happy for you. I will talk to you later. Love you." Her mom said excited.

"I love you too and so am I." She said hanging up. Rose chuckled.

"You aren't spoiled at all considering you have about $60,000 in jewelry on." Rose said laughing. Bella was a little shocked.

"Seriously?" She asked a little less shocked.

"Yep." I said walking in kissing her cheek. She smiled and shook her head. I know she was happy. I knew she wouldn't deny us giving her gifts though and that is what I loved about her. She would let me spoil her and her dad didn't put his foot down about it.

They finished up her hair and makeup. We were on our way out the door when she smiled at Alice and muttered something even I didn't hear which was amazing. Alice smirked. What the fuck were they planning?

**Alice POV**

I had to laugh that she had begun to master talking so low the boys couldn't hear. Her telling me that we needed to find the gift for Jazz without him knowing was going to be fun. I knew exactly where to go but the key would be to get him to split off with the boys. Peter looked at me winking. Good he knew. I was happy. I knew where she wanted to go. She had found something that Jazz would like. She found it before we left and we have had plans to get it before spring break. She had a down payment on it. We made it downtown, Peter bitched about the traffic only making me laugh. He was so impatient at times. Char just laughed at him. Jazz and Bells were in the other truck. 2 of us ran to town the day after partying before she woke up. The fun was only beginning.

**A/N- Sorry for it being so short but going to try to get another or a few updates out today so I can't make it very long. I hope you enjoyed it. The updates won't be as far in-between I hope. I love feedback and would love to hear what you think.**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry for the long awaited wait. I have been super busy and going through a funk. Just been extremely tired lately. I don't own these characters. R and R please. I love your feedback.**

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

**Alice POV**

I had to laugh that she had begun to master talking so low the boys couldn't hear. Her telling me that we needed to find a gift for Jazz without him knowing was going to be fun. I knew exactly where to go but the key would be to get him to split off with the boys. Peter looked at me winking. Good he knew. I was happy. I knew where she wanted to go. She had found something that Jazz would like. She found it before we left and we have had plans to get it before spring break. She had a down payment on it. We made it downtown, Peter bitched about the traffic only making me laugh. He was so impatient at times. Char just laughed at him. Jazz and Bells were in the other truck. 2 of us ran to town the day after partying before she woke up. The fun was only beginning.

**Chapter 54**

**Alice POV**

We pulled up to the mall the boys groaned. Little did they know the destination was not truly here. Well other than Peter. We did our normal shopping and the boys always had fun with that. Peter found a store that Jazz would love and surprisingly he was easily off with Peter. I chuckled as he kissed her and we headed off in the opposite direction. Little did he know he would be getting something he never thought he'd get. Something he thought was lost forever. It was a very precious piece of history of his family that he thought he had lost in the war. We sped off in the truck quickly and headed a few miles down to a little corner store named Relics of the past. It was a small store and Bella was bouncing with excitement. Rose and Emmett had decided to go jewelry shopping so it was Char, Bella and I. As we walked in the guy was pleasantly smiling at us. His contacts were starting to fade. Bella realized and smiled back. He looked at her funny seeing 2 vampires with her and her being human.

"Char, my dear how are you?" He asked Char.

"Great. Bells here the Majors Mate is here to pick up a certain something she has a deposit on. The Whitlock locket." Char said back. He just smiled.

"I'm glad the rightful owner will now have it. I have kept this for years knowing I would be able to return it. We all have lost a lot through the years, I'd rather it go to the rightful owner." He said. "You my dear are a very brave woman."

"I can handle them. You may need to change your contacts soon." She said laughing. He looked at her with realization.

"I don't doubt it. For a human to be a mate you must be very strong. How is the Major?" He said laughing. Little did he know she was a shield. He was gifted something like Peter. They had been in Maria's army and he had escaped.

"Great. We are getting married soon." She said and looked at me nodding. "I will be turned sometime. Have to deal with the Volturi first."

He looked at her worried. "Sweetheart, you know they are powerful." He told her worried.  
>"I know and the little bitch Jane will get what is coming. We recently took out Maria." She said proudly. He smiled.<p>

"Well glad to hear that. She had been needed to be killed a long time before now. Did you help?" He asked even more curiously. He was starting to figure out that assuming she was a human looks can be deceiving.

"Of course. I ripped her apart. I made her watch. We ripped her apart multiple times so they could get their revenge more like closure. I can be quite deadly when needed." She said laughing. He was a little shocked.

"Oh okay. I believe you. If they are chuckling I can only imagine especially with having the Major as your mate." He said laughing.

"So may I see it?" She asked smiling. He nodded and brought out a beautiful handmade locket with the crest of his family. It had an old picture of his mother in it. He had brought it with him when he left and was lost when he was turned.

"It's beautiful. This was his mother's?" Bells asked smiling. He nodded with a smile.

"I remember him saying it was the last piece he had with him when he was turned. He and I know each other well. Maria and I never got along. I didn't want to fight and he stood up for me. Even him being the Major he still had a heart. He still carried out the punishment but not to the extent Maria had asked, more like ordered. I was happy to see him get away. I got away shortly after that. He turned me. I am thankful he did. Is he on human?" he asked pleasantly as if this was common conversation.

"No he's on animal as is the rest of the coven he is residing with." I told him smiling.

"Everyone is different. I tried it but it wasn't for me." He said smiling.

"I am glad to hear you got away from her. She was an evil bitch she thought I was a weak human. I don't know like being called a weak human. Do you have anything else from his family?" Bells asked smiling. She was truly happy because she saw the torment Jazz went through.

"I actually do. I found a few photos in a box I recently acquired from a seller. They look as if they are from his family. I believe one of them is of his brother or the major and his father. They have the initials JW and WW" He said smiling.  
>"I'll take them as well." She said smiling. Jazz would be overjoyed and as I went into a vision I knew they were his family's photos.<p>

"I will grab them." He said as he ran into the back not bothering human speed. Bells was used to it. He was out within a few seconds presenting us with a photo marked MW looking like his mother in his locket and a few more that were a little tattered but in great condition considering the age of them. She found a few other things that intrigued her. One was an old bayonet from the same unit he was in. The name was hard to read and we may never know who it was but it would make him happy and another was a canteen.

"What do I owe you?" Bells asked smiling.

"Just for the locket and the other items. The pictures are for him no charge. These have sentimental value and he should have them. If I come across any other ones I will get in contact with Char." He said smiling as she handed him the card. He swiped it and she signed the receipt. Everything was ready to go and he stopped us. "Can I ask what abilities you have? I knew I had a very powerful person coming into my shop but I didn't know who or what their abilities were. I know Alice you are powerful. You radiate power like crazy but Bella you radiate even more."

"I'm a shield and anyone I shield I can use their power. That is why I am so powerful considering the family." She said smiling.

"Thank you. He is a lucky man to have such a beautiful fiancé and amazing mate. I wish you the best of luck in life and hope to see you all soon. Kick Jane's ass." He said laughing.

"Most definitely. I will enjoy it." Bells said laughing and we headed out to the truck to get back before the boys notice anything. "Thank you."

As we arrived due to Char driving like a mad woman we got out and had the valuables in the opposite truck Jazz would be in. We walked back in and found them at the same store only making us laugh. They were looking at a 72' tv. I rolled my eyes. Peter decided he was going to upgrade. Char just shook her head. It would be fun for the war room to connect the computer too so they could play war games.

**Bella POV**

I was excited to get back to Jazz. But I was more excited to give Jazz his gifts. I was looking forward to giving him the locket and photos the most because all I knew of what he had was his picture of him in his uniform. He gave me a hug and a kiss and looked at me curiously. He knew we were up to something. Peter would come get the tv later. Char finally convinced him they could get it another day. It wasn't the only one. Peter winked and smiled at me obviously knowing what we got him.

"You are up to something baby. I can hardly wait to find out." He said laughing. He knew it would either be hilarious or torturous. Mainly it was torturing but this time it truly wasn't. Em and Rose came in Em had the same idea thank god Rose vetoed it. As if we didn't have enough TV's in the Cullen house. Our plan started at hot topic. We picked out a ton of clothes and I loved them all. Spencer's was next where our plan really was set into motion. We ended up getting new jewelry for me. I needed new tongue rings anyways. I found the most provocative ones. Jazz thoroughly enjoyed the ones I picked out. Rose found a few only teasing the boys more.

"Can you play with this one on me?" She asked smiling. It was a flat topped tongue ring with a playboy bunny on it. She also found a vibrating tongue ring as well. Now that one will be fun. Jazz and Rose would both enjoy it.

Peter found it hilarious he tried to tease me with his tongue by licking my ear and hell I played along. Jazz just laughed. I kissed his cheek and told him maybe later. Char just laughed as I grabbed a whip and spanked him without him realizing it. The boys laughed at him. He took it and spanked me. The sales attendant looked at me a little worried. I laughed and we went and paid for our stuff. She just was laughing as Peter of course had a confused look on his face.

"Normally I wouldn't have let that happen but his look on his face is hilarious." She said laughing. "You're a lucky woman."

"His wife is my best friend. That shits normal between us. He will be my brother in law." I said chuckling. Like Jazz always said most think it's more.

"OH," was all she said as she ran my card. I was having a hard time not laughing at her as were the others.

We headed out to Fredrick's of Hollywood. I was extremely excited for that one. Jazz and all the boys were blown away by the choices. I got a few corsets. We were going to have a photo shoot tonight. I looked forward to that. We headed to the trucks. They didn't know what they were in store for. They would be the photographers. They would enjoy this.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry for not so many tricks but the photo shoot will be fun. Lots of smutty comments and lots of fun. Have an awesome week. I have a little bit of work to do for school this week finals is next week. Please leave me feedback. I love to hear what your thoughts are. I am welcome to suggestions if you have any.**


	58. Chapter 58

I am working on updates. Had a rough time lately. Been very depressed and was also drugged on a fun night out. It kind of has put a damper on my mood. I will be getting updates out soon. I promise. Sorry for the sporadic updating. I will be back into it soon on weekly hopefully. I do have a few difficult classes this term requiring a lot of time. I hope you all are having a wonderful week. Again I apologize for the long wait.

Laura


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I start school tomorrow and will try to update as soon as possible. I am back to writing. I do need to update my other active stories so it might be every other week to get all my updates out. I hope you have a wonderful week. **

**Previously in Majors Revenge**

"Normally I wouldn't have let that happen but his look on his face is hilarious." She said laughing. "You're a lucky woman."

"His wife is my best friend. That shits normal between us. He will be my brother in law." I said chuckling. Like Jazz always said most think it's more.

"OH," was all she said as she ran my card. I was having a hard time not laughing at her as were the others.

We headed out to Fredricks of Hollywood. I was extremely excited for that one. Jazz and all the boys were blown away by the choices. I got a few corsets. We were going to have a photo shoot tonight. I looked forward to that. We headed to the trucks. They didn't know what they were in store for. They would be the photographers. They would enjoy this.

**Chapter 55**

**Bella POV**

**As we got home We got all the stuff out of the trucks he looked at me curiously. I just shrugged as he rolled his eyes. He didn't see the bags of stuff we got him that was a surprise. Peter looked at me excited he must have known about the photo shoot. It was dinner time. I was hungry. Char pulled together something with noodles. To be honest I had no clue what it was. **

"**My mother used to make it as a child. It looks horrible but it is good from what I remember." She said laughing. Jazz looked at it a little worried. I just laughed. Em left the room. Rose and I had a giggle about it. **

"**You want a bite Em?" I asked jokingly.**

"**No, my mother made that too and I hated it." He said laughing but a little sad thinking about his family. I took a bite and even though it looked horrible it tasted amazing. I was still going to eat it if it didn't. **

"**I love it Char and yes it looks disgusting but tastes amazing." I said smiling she nodded happily with a giggle. **

"**It looks horrible." Peter said as I took another bite. I looked at him with a look of I dare you. He backed away. Last time he tried teasing me he had to eat something and he didn't want to again. As I finished up Alice looked at me curious. **

"**I'm getting really tired. I think it's time for bed." I said yawning. She shook her head laughing. Peter looked at her desperately. I started laughing. **

"**You sure Hun?" Alice asked laughing. I shook my head as peter gave a sigh of relief. **

"**Let have a Photo shoot." I said smiling. The boy's eyes went black instantly. I shrugged. "Maybe not."**

"**Yes." They all said quickly making us girls laugh. Alice quickly ran and got a few sheets, stools and props. We would save a few of the outfits for private shoots but most weren't too bad for the others to see. The boys were so excited they just sat down on the couch waiting patiently like puppies. I looked at them hilarious. **

"**Get your cameras. I know you brought them." I told them laughing as they looked at me curiously. "You're the photographers."**

"**I think we can play this game." Peter said laughing. "We choose poses right?"**

"**Yes to a certain extent." Alice said laughing. I looked at her curiously. "When you come down for the wedding I'm sure you can use Jazz's bike as a prop." **

"**Want me to spank Char on it babe." I said winking.**

"**Hells yeah." Peter said laughing. Us girls headed upstairs and put on the first outfit. We had 4 or so. We didn't go crazy today. I was in a pink corset with boy shorts with ruffles stocking the works. Rose pinned my hair up. The other girls had similar on. Alice had one I loved it was black and white with tattoo looking roses and artwork. It totally was her opposite personality. She looked hot in it. I would fuck her if I wasn't related. Edward would totally be laughing at my thoughts if he could hear them. She giggled at me putting her head down. We finally headed down the stairs. The boys were looking a little too excited for this. **

**Peter was first to speak up. "All of you together. Look sexy."**

"**Don't we always." Alice said smirking.**

"**I mean posing and yes. I will say yes. You girls always look hot even when Bella wakes up with horrible and messy bed hair ." He said laughing looking at me.**

**We all went over to where she had set up the props putting on our sexy attitude looks. The boys started snapping away. They caught some good ones too making us giggle. Char and I posed with the stool with her in front of me looking up at me with a whip. Peter and Jazz went crazy with that one. Edward loved the contrast of mine and Alice's corsets. The second set of outfits finally was able to start after 45 minutes of poses. They had at least 100 shots of us total with whips, stools on the floor. I got one with each of the girls. I enjoyed this. This was fun but wasn't over the top. We had picked on the boys so much they needed to have fun too. I was feeling generous today. As we came down with the second set of outfits I had a baby blue fitted baby doll. It was my favorite of mine. Of course we all had the works on. Heels were cute too. The boys about drooled over Char. I had to laugh. She was wearing a leather bikini set. Jazz made a comment about I better have gotten one of those. I did. I just hadn't shown him that one yet. That was one of the ones that he was only going to see. I just shrugged and the pictures began. Of course we got pictures of Rose and I making out. I rolled my eyes at that. Em made a comment about always remembering everything but pictures were better and we could put one up in their room. Rose laughed. Jazz wanted one too. Char had fun in hers with Rose and I. Alice had a blast because hers was a sheer shirt that was hotter than hell on her. Edward appreciated me for her change in clothing. We went to change in the last of our outfits for everyone to see.**

**Jazz POV**

**I knew they were up to something when we went into Fredrick's of Hollywood I wasn't complaining though. I did appreciate this. Em making the comment about us always remembering but pictures was better was totally right for this moment because pictures can be fun too and they were having fun with it. All the girls were comfortable even Alice. I didn't sense any sense of being uncomfortable she was suggesting some of them. I was happy to see her okay with it rather than cringing. She had broken out of her shell but she hadn't fully until today. They came down in the last outfit blowing all of us away. They all looked gorgeous as always but it topped all the other times. They had what looked like tattoos all over them and it was a mixture of flowers, skulls and many other things. Rose had an orange corset with a tiger clawing at her chest. It was beautiful all of them . Bella had a lime green corset with lace that looked like roses and had shading corresponding with it. We started taking pictures with multiple poses. It wasn't the fact that it was lingerie it was they were having fun and honestly we ran around naked quite often it wasn't anything they hadn't seen. We finished up as Alice told us we had surprises in our rooms. She had set up one for Em and I rather than making two.  
>"You ready girls." I asked smiling. Rose and Bella were eating up the attention as they did multiple shots in very risqué outfits. I loved the ones they saved. The hour flew by quickly. It was getting late and Bella was getting tired. We cleaned up the room and Rose and Em left to give us some time alone so they could have some fun as well. Bella pulled out a bag from closet. I was a little dumbfounded I don't know how she hid it. It must have been Alice. She was so excited. I didn't know what more she could have done that day to be even more excited. <strong>

"**I got something for you." She said even more excited. She pulled out a few boxes that were wrapped. I knew now what she was hiding. She bought me gifts and didn't want anyone else to ruin the surprise. As I opened them up I was truly amazed. I knew where she had found them. It was exactly where I wanted to go. That was why we didn't stop their. I first saw the family photos. I had tears welling up. I didn't have any photos of my family I lost them all when I was turned.**

"**Babe, wow. Thank you." Was all I could say. She saw the tears forming. She looked at me with her tears welling up.**

"**You're welcome. He found them in a box and thought they were yours." She said smiling. I got to the next box. I could guess what it was. It was a bayonet.**

"**This was from my squad, it was my best friends." I said smiling. I knew the others wouldn't have been able to make it out but I could tell by the few letters of who it was. It was sergeant Gonzaga. He and I made friends when I got there. She was even more excited for the last one. It was my mother's locket I realized as I opened it with pictures inside of it. It took my breath away. The picture was of me. I was speechless. For this to turn up after so long it was a miracle.**

"**Thank you." I said holding it dear to my heart. It was something directly from my mother and that was hard for any of us to say. We didn't have much due to the time when we turn we mainly lose everything. Our old life is gone and some don't want it because of the hurt and pain and regret it later in life. I hugged her with force. She was gasping for air. **

"**You're welcome babes. I wanted to get you something from your family. We got them when we went on our own." She said smiling.**

"**Thank you." I said as I crashed my lips to hers. Before she knew it I had it all on the shelves with vampire speed and back to her lying her on the bed kissing down her neck sweetly as she moaned. She was still in her lingerie and I had easy access. I stripped myself quickly. I wasn't going to be soft tonight. I wanted her now. I slowly entered her and started thrusting hard and fast making her moan as I kissed, licked every spot I could get too. She was squirming as she had never done. She was pushing lust in burst stronger than mine almost bringing me over the edge each time. As I spilt my seed into her she came for the 5****th**** time. We laid there as we rode through our orgasms. She was spent.  
>"Goodnight baby." I told her. She smiled and kissed me making me want her more. We had round two and she finally fell asleep. I wonder who she pulled from. All I could hear the whole time was moans. She must have been projecting. I had to chuckle.<strong>

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed please review if you have a chance. I love hearing your thoughts. Hope you have a wonderful week.**


	60. Chapter 60

Sorry to disappoint you that this is not an update. I will be updating soon. I know I have said this before but this is the first time I have been able to get on here in over a year, for some reason every time I tried it wouldn't let me. I will be updating soon. Hope all is well and Blessed be.


End file.
